Etre un autre
by Clemeria
Summary: Edward, flemmard, travaille pour son père, Carlisle Cullen, patron du plus grand parc d'attraction au monde. Une nouvelle employée arrive, et leur colaboration est... explosive ! Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me voila avec une autre histoire, qui me trotte dans la tete depuis cette nuit. Je ne sais pas combien elle aura de chapitres, je la publierais tout les dimanches. J'ai tenu compte du sondage sur mon profil. Dans cet fic, c'est l'Edward égocentroque qui ressort.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Vous n'avez jamais rêvé de devenir une autre personne ? Une personne adulée de tous, en cachant votre identité ? Avoir une communauté de fan dans le monde entier, juste parce que vous êtes… un autre ?

Moi, mon rêve est devenu réalité. Edward Cullen, 23 ans, fils du célèbre Carlisle Cullen, directeur du parc d'attraction le plus connu au monde. Lequel ? Si je vous dis qu'il est situé à Orlando, en Floride, vous me dites automatiquement : Walt Disney World !

Je travaille pour mon père, car il en avait marre de me voir glander dans leur magnifique villa. Il m'a donné un des jobs les plus fatiguant du parc, pour me monter la vrai vie ! Il peut parler le papa, son cul sur un siège à 3000 dollars toute la journée. Je devais me transformer en un personnage de Disney tous les jours, pour le plaisir des petits et des grands ! J'avais suivi une formation de six mois, pour apprendre à m'occuper des enfants, à me déguiser, à ne jamais parler, et surtout, le plus dur, à signer les autographes en imitant l'écriture des héros.

Mon job : prendre des photos avec tous les enfants se présentant, devait faire la parade deux fois par jour dans chaque parc, et faire le petit déjeuner des personnages quand je me déguisais en Baloo ou autre.

Aujourd'hui, le planning avait été en ma faveur. Je devais me transformer pour ressembler au prince de Blanche-Neige. Et qui jouait blanche-neige ? Tanya. Et, à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, on savait comment ça se finissait…

Je mis mon costume et allai voir Rose, la maquilleuse et accessoirement belle-sœur. Elle me transforma en prince en moins de deux, et me mis une perruque pour ne pas qu'on voie mes cheveux roux.

Je sortis du studio et me dirigeai vers le char de la parade numéro 5. A partie de maintenant, dans mon costume, je changeai complètement. Même si je n'aimais pas ce job, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de décevoir les enfants. Un technicien m'aida à monter dessus, et je pris place à l'arrière, en attendant que la princesse arrive. Je m'assis par terre en entendant à chaque fois le même générique : Attention les enfants, vos héros vont arriver dans moins de trois minutes, ils seront tous là… et s'en suivit une interminable liste de personnages Disney.

Blanche neige pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Je me levais pour l'aider à monter et, par la même occasion, tâter une nouvelle fois ses attributs arrière que je connaissais très bien. Elle prit place à l'arrière du char, de l'autre côté, on trouvait la petite sirène et son prince. Le premier char de la parade démarra, et nous dûmes attendre notre tour, avec la musique omniprésente. Au début, j'aimais bien cette musique, car elle est nous a bercés durant notre enfance. Je l'entends quotidiennement depuis bientôt un an, et je peux vous garantir que 'Un jour, mon prince viendra' est la torture suprême pour moi, car l'amour, j'y croyais absolument pas.

Notre char partit lentement des hangars, pour se diriger vers la foule et entamer un tour qui durera au total 19 minutes et 57 secondes. Pour rire, je l'avais chronométré un jour. Tanya alias blanche-neige passa un bras autour de ma taille et, ensemble, nous jouâmes notre rôle à la perfection. Elle était attitrée au rôle de blanche-neige, bien qu'elle aurait préféré être Cendrillon, car elle devait porter une perruque au quotidien pour être brune et non blonde.

Nous nous prîmes durant ses 19 minutes pour la famille royale d'Angleterre, faisant aux enfants des petits coucous. Les appareils photos crépitèrent de tous les côtés. C'est ça, dans ce job qui me plait. La célébrité. Cela gonflait mon égo (déjà surdimensionné, d'après mon frère, vice-président du parc). Nous approchâmes de la ligne d'arrivée, j'avais mal au bras à force de devoir le garder lever, mal au cou à force de devoir le tourner de gauche à droite toutes les deux minutes. Mais je savais que ce soir, ma masseuse préférée, Irina, viendrai me soulager, dans tous les sens du terme…

Je voyais tous ses enfants suivre les chars derrière, pour rejoindre la place centrale, le château de la princesse. A partir de là, les chars prenaient tous un chemin différent pour retourner dans l'entrepôt jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ils se garèrent tous en ligne, et les techniciens s'affairaient déjà à les nettoyer et à vérifier la mécanique. J'enjambais le bord du char et m'empressais de sauter à terre. J'aidais ensuite ma collègue de travail à descendre, et nous allâmes jusqu'à notre loge commune. A partir d'ici, je n'étais plus le gentil prince aimé des enfants, j'étais Edward Cullen, le mec soi-disant le plus beau du parc (et je ne contredisais jamais), le serial-baiseur, comme m'avait surnommé ma meilleure amie Alice, et je tenais à ma réputation ! Je retirais ma perruque qui me tenait chaud, et commençais à enlever ses vêtements d'un autre temps. J'étais en boxer quand ma collègue m'appela.

- Eddy ! Viens là ! Couina Tanya à l'autre bout de la loge. J'ouvris un des tiroirs du la commode pour en retirer un préservatif. Je suis peut être un serial-baiseur, mais je me protège !

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de torturer Tanya. J'avais envie d'un truc bestial, rapide, et précis. Je ceinturais Tanya, et l'envoyais sur le canapé où nous laissions nos vêtements de travail pour les retrouver propre le lendemain.

J'attrapais ses deux jambes pour les mettre sur mes épaules, et la pénétrais vivement. Tanya était très souple, un avantage dont je profitais sans vergogne. Ses cris de plaisirs me faisaient rapidement grimper jusqu'au 7eme ciel. Elle se rétracta autour de moi, ce qui me permit de jouir sans tarder. Je m'écroulais sur elle, elle en profita pour récupérer ses jambes, et me relevais pour jeter le préservatif et m'habiller décemment. Elle prit une serviette et essuya la transpiration qui ruisselait sur sa nuque.

Tanya et moi, c'était juste du sexe, pour se détendre après le boulot. Elle n'était pas mon style de nana. Je n'attendais rien d'elle, elle également, elle savait que je voyais d'autre fille en dehors d'elle, je savais qu'elle se tapait plusieurs mecs dans l'équipe, aucun souci entre nous.

- Réunion du personnel dans cinq minutes dans le hall du grand patron ! Annonça une technicienne dans le hall.

- Encore un nouveau dans l'équipe, souffla Tanya.

Je remis mon tee-shirt et mon bermuda avant de sortir pour rejoindre mon père. Je coupais à travers le parc, connaissant maintenant le parc par cœur. Je me calais sur un pilier, attendant de découvrir le nouveau ou la nouvelle que mon père avait engagé. Il arriva enfin, et nous attendîmes.

- Bonjour, je vous ai réuni pour vous annoncer, comme vous vous en doutez, la venue d'une nouvelle personne dans notre équipe. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, elle a 23 ans, et viens tout juste de terminer la formation. Pour qu'elle apprenne rapidement auprès de vous, j'ai modifié le mode de fonctionnement, qui sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! Avec Emmett, nous avons décidés de vous mettre maintenant par couple. Je regardais Tanya, et me doutais que j'allais me trouver avec elle. En tout cas, je plains celui qui va tomber avec Isabella. Vous bosserez toujours par deux, pour les séances photos, les défilés, pour tout ! Et cela, jusqu'à la fin de saison ! Nous allons afficher les couples, et pour toutes réclamations, vous savez où me trouvez.

Emmett punaisa deux grandes feuilles, et j'attendis que la cohue se dissipe pour m'approcher des panneaux. Je me frayais un chemin et cherchais mon nom. Edward Cullen était associé avec Isabella Swan. Je pouvais voir Tanya râler de loin. Finalement, je crois que je vais monter au bureau des 'réclamations'.

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce début d'histoire !<p>

Donnez-moi votre avis !

A dimanche prochain ! ROBisous


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous m'avez fait pour cette nouvelle histoire ! Bella arrive dans ce chapitre !

Didi : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Je confirme que leur collaboration ne sera pas de tout repos ! Merci pour ta review ^^

lagourmande45 : Coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

LuneBlanche : Il croit ne pas la connaitre… Mais il réagit ainsi car il veut rester avec Tanya, et ne pas former la nouvelle recrue. Enfin, tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Les perso. Sont à Stephenie M. et l'univers le Disney appartient à Disney =)

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Edward ne discute pas ! C'est comme ça, et pas autrement ! Fut la réponse de mon père quand je lui demandais pourquoi il m'avait mis avec la nouvelle.

- Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas les nouveaux ! Il faut les former, leur dire de ne pas faire de boulettes… Ça va me saouler en moins de trente secondes ! Et il faut que je fasse ça jusqu'à la fin de la saison ? Hors de question !

- Edward, tu étais bien content, quand tu es arrivé dans l'équipe, d'avoir trouvé Tanya qui t'a servi de mentor !

- C'est pour ça que je veux rester avec elle !

- Edward, te fous pas de moi ! Je sais très bien que vous couchez ensemble. C'est pas parce qu'elle est ton 'mentor' que tu veux rester avec elle.

- Ca, entre autres choses… Mais il n'empêche que

- Rien du tout ! Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi en colère. Tu resteras avec elle, point, à la ligne. Je me renfrognais. Ecoute, je ne suis pas sensé te le dire mais…

- Mais quoi ? Répliquai-je, beaucoup plus intéressé maintenant.

- Si tu formes Isabella Swan comme il se doit, si elle ne va pas se plaindre de ton comportement exécrable, je t'offre une promotion.

- A ouais ? Quel genre de promotion ? Avoir le droit de jouer Mickey le matin, et Donald l'après-midi ? C'est mon rêve depuis toujours ! Oui, j'ai toujours eu un caractère de chien. Mais mon père avait pris l'habitude de passer par-dessus.

- Responsable des équipes dans le premier parc. C'est toi qui gèrera les stocks dans les restaurants, les vigiles, les patrouilles, les garagistes, les techniciens. Tout le monde. C'est un job de bureau. Avec une nette différence de salaire entre ton job actuel et ton job futur. Tout ce que je te demande Edward, c'est de tenir jusqu'à la fin de saison, le temps que ton remplaçant passe par l'école, et toi, que tu formes la gamine sur le terrain. C'est pas une promesse en l'air. Je te signe un papier quand tu veux.

- Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir.

- C'est ça, ou rester derrière ton costume jusqu'à la retraite.

- Marché conclu ! M'empressai-je de dire. Mon père me serra la main.

- Je savais que tu trouverais tes intérêts dans l'histoire. Vous commencez demain, viens à 6 heures. Pour lui expliquer comment faire. Vous commencez par le petit déjeuner des personnages. Je crois que vous avez le rôle de Tic et Tac. Explique-lui le b.a.-ba, car, même si elle a eu la meilleure note de formation, elle n'est pas totalement formée au terrain.

- Si tu veux.

Je sortis du grand bureau de mon père, passais devant le bureau de sa secrétaire (qui était passé dans mon lit il y a deux ans je crois) et rejoignis l'ascenseur de verre pour retrouver ma moto, que j'avais retapé de mes mains à 17 ans. On aurait pu croire qu'en étant gosse de riche, je me baladerais en Porsche pour impressionner les autres. Mais je préférais nettement avoir le visage dans le vent.

J'entrais dans le parking souterrain de mon immeuble, et prit le vieil ascenseur de service pour monter au troisième. Irina devait venir me masser dans deux heures. J'avais largement le temps de faire des recherches sur le fameux réseau social connu dans le monde entier, pour avoir de précieuses informations sur cette Isabella Swan. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ce nom m'est vaguement familier.

**Bella POV**

- Belllllllllllllaaaa !

- OUI !

Mike s'écroula sur moi avant de rouler pour aller sur le matelas. Je repris mon souffle lentement, avant de, peut-être, avoir un troisième round. Bien que, s'il arrivait, je me mettrais en étoile de mer.

- Je peux te demander un truc ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mmmh ?

- Pourquoi tu ne cries jamais mon nom pendant l'orgasme ? A chaque fois, tu prononces des onomatopées ?

- Peut-être parce que l'orgasme est trop puissant pour que je prononce autre chose… Je roulais sur lui et couvrit son visage de baisers. Il dut être content de cette réponse car il me renversa sur le lit, emprisonnant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

- Bien, cette fois-ci, je vais essayer de te donner un orgasme moins puissant pour que tu puisses enfin dire mon nom !

- Mike… Bon, je vais y faire attention si tu veux. Mais là, je suis complètement kaput, alors, si tu veux un troisième round, tu le fais tout seul, avec ta main. Moi, je vais dormir. Je commence mon nouveau job demain je te rappelle.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Il m'embrassa sur le front, avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Je ramenais le drap sur mon corps nu couvert de sueur, et ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la façon dont j'en étais arrivé là avec Mike.

Un amour d'ado qui commence à Phoenix. A la base, j'avais accepté pour un pari avec une amie que j'ai perdu de vue. Sauf que Mike était tellement attachant… Que j'en étais tombée amoureuse. Et depuis quelques mois, il a repris la concession auto de son père ici, à Orlando. Et moi, amoureuse, je l'ai suivi. Je voulais pas me prendre la tête, je voulais une histoire simple, rempli de vivacité. Mais c'était sans compter sur lui.

Il y a deux mois, ma mère et mon père, divorcé mais entretenant toujours de bonne relation, sont passés par ici. Nous sommes allées au restaurant, et tout a basculé.

_Flashback_

_- Allez Mike ! Tu reprendras bien un peu de vin !_

_- Non, merci monsieur Swan. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. Il posa sa main sur la mienne._

_- Bella, depuis cinq ans, tu es ma bouffé d'oxygène, tu es vital. Et j'ai pas envie de te perdre maintenant, car je sais que je ne survivrais pas. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je m'agenouille devant toi. Il illustra ses propos en temps réel. Il attrapa ma main au passage._

_- Bella, veut-tu m'épouser ? Il ajouta la cerise sur le gâteau en sortant une bague. Je vis ma mère mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer la montée d'émotion qui la prenait. J'étais au pied du mur. Je ne pouvais pas dire non devant ma famille. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit oui, faisant de moi la fiancée de Mike Newton._

_Fin Flashback._

J'aime Mike mais… Je ne veux pas l'épouser. C'est le mariage qui a détruit l'amour de mes parents. Mais Mike y tient. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était juste l'annonce d'un mariage futur, qui arriverais peut être dans trois ans, quatre ans… Je pourrais me faire à cette idée là… Mais ma mère voulait que tout se déroule dans les règles. Il fallait que j'épouse Mike dans moins d'un an, pour ne pas nuire à la tradition.

Elle regardait tous les catalogues de robe de mariée qu'elle trouvait, elle contactait les traiteurs… Elle faisait ce que je devais faire. Ce qui me donnait encore moins envie de me marier. J'avais voulu la convaincre d'aller uniquement à la mairie, pour nous marier, mais elle tenait à avoir le mariage religieux. Alors je la laissais faire, comme une poupée Barbie grandeur nature, pour ne pas la décevoir…

Mon réveil bipa à cinq heures trente. Je sursautais avant de le couper, ne voulant pas réveiller Mike dans son sommeil. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur son front avant de partir sous la douche me nettoyer de cet odeur de sueur. Je m'habillais légèrement, un tee-shirt avec un pantacourt. De toute façon, j'allais avoir chaud dans mon costume. Je pris un gâteau que je mangerais en cours de matinée. J'avais l'estomac tellement noué que rien ne passait. J'avais peur de décevoir ces enfants n'attendant que de rencontrer leur héros préféré.

**Edward POV**

Je grognais en entendent mon réveil. Les stigmates de la nuit précédente était encore sur moi et dans mon lit. Irina avait toujours le poignet droit menotté au pieu, et une bouteille d'alcool était à peine vidé trainait sur la commode. Nous avions voulu boire de l'alcool dans le nombril de l'autre, et je ne me rappelle plus comment toute l'histoire a dégénéré, ça me reviendrais en cours de matinée. Je lui laissais la clef de sa menotte sur mon oreiller et partit à la douche, étant encore collant d'alcool.

Je me suis souvenu hier pourquoi le nom d'Isabella Swan m'était si familier. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a déjà six mois.

_Flashback_

_Je m'étire lentement dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Cette première semaine au travail m'avait épuisé… Je comprends pourquoi mon frère Emmett a directement fait des études de marketing et comptabilité pour pouvoir entrer dans les bureaux. C'est une torture ce job. J'ai même pensé à démissionner. Mais mon père aurait été trop heureux. Je n'avais même pas le gout à sortir pour pouvoir trouver de la chair fraiche à mettre dans mon lit._

_- ATTENDEZ ! Une voix féminine inconnue à mes oreilles me parvint. Je mis mon pied entre les deux portes métalliques avant qu'elle ne se referme sur moi. La jeune femme brune entra à l'intérieur et les portes se refermèrent._

_Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin d'aller chez le boucher pour trouver de la marchandise… Son odeur fruitée m'ensorcela dans le petit habitacle. Ses longs cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens, et ses grands yeux marron me rappelaient les yeux d'une biche sans défense. J'étais totalement sous son charme… Néanmoins, je réussi quand même à demander._

_- Vous êtes la nouvelle locataire du quatrième ?_

_- Oui, je viens d'emménager. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième, mais la personne nous ayant appelé n'était plus là. J'appuyais sur mon étage et la lente ascension redémarra._

_- Si votre chambre n'est pas terminée, il y a une place dans mon lit pour vous… La gifle partit sans que j'y fis attention, d'une puissance telle qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que je m'explose la tête contre la paroi._

_- Dragueur du dimanche ! Parle-moi une nouvelle fois, et je te promets, j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement sexuel !_

_Je sortis de la cabine quand elle s'arrêta à mon étage. Je m'appuyais sur la porte de mon appartement pour réfléchir. Electrique, coriace, qui démarre au quart de tour… Exactement ce que j'aime au lit !_

_Flashback._

Je n'ai jamais su son nom jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais, trois jours après cette rencontre qui m'avait bien aidé sous la douche, j'avais su qu'elle avait un petit ami, ce qui avait mis fin à tous mes espoirs de la retrouver sur mon matelas un soir. Ok, j'ai la réputation d'un serial baiseur, mais quand un gars avait une nana, je n'y touchais pas, question de respect. Sauf si c'est la fille qui vient me draguer. J'avoue que sur Bella Swan je m'étais un peu accroché… Et je m'y accroche toujours un peu…

Je m'habillais d'une chemise et d'un pantacourt et reprit l'ascenseur de service. Je récupérais ma moto et filais dans la ville encore endormi. Je sorti mon badge à l'entrée du parking des employés, et allais trouver un endroit pour attacher ma moto.

Je filais à toute allure dans le parc, passant par un de mes raccourcis, bousculant par mégarde des techniciens essayant de réparer une attraction qui faisait des siennes. J'arrivais dans le village Disney à 6 heures 10, passais par les cuisines et en profitais pour voler une viennoiserie au passage. J'allais entrer dans les loges quand une main parfaitement manucuré m'attrapa, pour m'entrainer aux toilettes.

- Hey beauté ! J'ai pas le temps pour un petit coup, mais, entre midi et deux… Je laissais ma main divaguer vers sa poitrine.

- Tu t'es arrangé avec ton père ? Demanda Tanya.

- Ecoute, il ne veut pas nous remettre ensemble. Mais, tu sais, tu connais mon adresse donc… Ça tient toujours pour midi ?

- Attend moi vers ma voiture, je verrais si je peux me libérer…

Je la contournais pour rejoindre nos vestiaires. Et la vis, assise sur un banc, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui dire quoi faire. Nous ne devions pas commencer avant 7 heures trente, heure de la 1ere réservation. J'avais un peu plus d'une heure pour la mettre au parfum avant de débuter. Quand elle me reconnut, j'ai cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Fut ses mots en guise de bonjour.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je suis ton collègue de travail, Edward Cullen. Rassure-toi, je ne suis enchanté d'être avec toi, donc j'espère que tu seras compréhensive et gentille, pour que tout se déroule comme il faut jusqu'à la fin de la saison.

- C'est toi le mentor que m'a promis Carlisle ?

- Oui. Maintenant, laisse-moi tout t'expliquer. On commence à 7 heures trente, et on finit à 10 heures. On fait cinq tours de salle. Le premier à 7 heures 30, le second à 8 heures 15, le troisième à 8 heures 45, le quatrième à 9 heures 30, et le dernier à 10 heures, où on reste à la sortie, histoire que les clients prennent les dernières photos. On t'a expliqué comment faire les autographes ? Elle hocha la tête, attentive à mes paroles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer en écolière, sage et discipliné… Je dus fermer les yeux avant de reprendre.

- On doit être collé comme des siamois. Je serais toujours avec toi, et inversement. Tu veux être Tic ou Tac ?

- Ben, comme tu veux ? J'ouvris un des casiers.

- Tiens, tu seras Tac. Tu te places à ma gauche, toujours à ma gauche. Tu dois absolument ne pas parler. Mais on te l'a déjà expliqué. Je t'expliquerais comment faire pour me dire que tu as un problème.

Je lui lançais son costume et prit le mien parmi les autres.

- Tu ferais mieux de te changer. Et de mettre des fringues plus légères pour les autres fois. Je retirais ma chemise et prit un marcel que je laissais toujours ici. Le pantacourt suivit le même chemin, remplacé par un short. La tenue n'est pas esthétique, mais, dans les costumes en fourrure, on crève facilement de chaud et on se transforme en bœuf dégoulinant de sueur en moins de deux minutes.

Elle roula les manches de son tee-shirt et pantacourt. Je l'aidais à mettre son costume, et ne pus m'empêcher de frôler sa poitrine. Sa main choppa la mienne.

- Je te rappelle que ma menace d'appeler les flics pour harcèlement sexuel est toujours valable.

- Du calme, poupée. Je vais pas te violer. Et ma main ne va que vers la poitrine ferme et agréable au toucher. Tu devrais prendre ça comme un compliment. Elle ne rétorqua rien et me lâcha. J'attrapais les boitiers au-dessus des étagères et lui expliquais comment ça marchais.

- La tête des personnages est insonorisée au possible. Tu peux entendre les clients parler, eux aussi, sauf si tu parles en chuchotant. Je pris un des micros et mes réglais sur la même fréquence. Tu mets ça, comme ça… Je frôlais sa joue, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.

- Cullen, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te brise le poignet ? Ça sera dur après pour toi de travailler et de te masturber sous la douche, espèce de pervers.

- J'ai toujours d'autres mains pour faire ça, rassure-toi. Et ensuite, tu mets cette oreillette. Elle m'obéit sans discuter, et je mis la tête sur elle. Je mis le reste du costume sur moi et essayais de lui parler.

- Tu m'entends ? Dis-je entre mes dents. De l'extérieur, personne n'entendait nos échanges.

- Oui, 5 sur 5. Et toi ?

- Idem. Mais parle moins fort. Serre les dents, ça atténuera le bruit.

- Comme ça ?

- Parfait. Je la rejoignis quand un chef cuisiner entra dans notre loge.

- C'est l'heure Tic et Tac ! En piste !

- T'es prête ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Chaque tour dure environ 15 à 20 minutes. Détends-toi, et ne fais pas pipi dans ta culotte !

- Franchement, ta gueule Cullen, avant que je te la fracasse contre un mur.

- Je te crois à mort !

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! Le prochain arrive dimanche !<p>

Donnez moi votre avis. Bisous ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous aimez beaucoup notre Edward ! Mais là, je pense qu'il va baisser un peu dans votre estime. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien !

brune59 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Oui, Bella va changer Edward, mais pas tout de suite ! Là, il est encore égocentrique, et pour un petit moment ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

lagourmande45 : Ils se connaissaient pour s'etre vu une fois dans un ascenseur, c'est pas vraiment de la connaissance ! Bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M. Et les reste à Disney !

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

- Tu me laisses diriger les opérations ! Lui dis-je via le micro. Nous étions encore dans les cuisines, et nous attendions que Tigrou et Winnie ait fini leur tour. Inutile de bousculer les clients.

- C'est quoi pour toi, diriger les opérations ?

- Décider vers quelle table on se dirige ! Et tout le reste.

- Ouais, on verra.

Je vis nos deux collègues monter vers le deuxième étage du restaurant. C'est à nous !

- En piste ! Lui dis-je.

J'entrais le premier dans la salle, en faisant de grands signes de mains.

- Fais comme moi !

Elle se plaça à ma gauche et fit les mêmes signes que moi. Je lui indiquais qu'on prenait la table à ma droite en premier, où il y avait un couple avec deux enfants, dont un bébé.

- Regarde maman t'as vu ! C'est Tic et Tac. Vous me signez un autographe ? Le gamin me tendit son carnet rouge et la mère me donna un stylo. Je fis oui de la tête, posais le carnet sur la table de déjeuner, et écrivit en gros le nom de mon personnage.

- Allez maintenant, c'est le tour de Tac. Mon double en fourrure s'approcha.

- Ne tremble pas ! Lui dis-je.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Fous-moi la paix ! Elle signa à côté de moi, et ce fut au tour des photos.

- Recule-toi. Reste en retrait par rapport au petit. Met ta main sur son épaule. Comme ça.

- Ils ont les poils tout doux Tic et Tac !

La mère se joignit à nous. J'indiquais à Bella de se reculer, et de mettre son bras autour des épaules de la mère, pour ne pas qu'elle paraisse comme un vulgaire robot. Nous leur fîmes de grands signes de mains comme signe d'au revoir, avant de nous retourner pour aller vers une autre table.

Notre premier tour se passa globalement bien. Elle ne fit pas d'erreur grave, sauf le fait de se mettre à ma droite, de trembler un peu, et de ne pas m'écouter.

- Il faut de l'écoute entre nous ! Tu comprends ? Il faut que tu m'obéisses ! Quand je te dis : On va à la table 42, on va pas à la table 43 ! Moi, je me suis retrouvé couillon devant les clients ! Je fais pas ça pour t'emmerder, mais pour t'aider, et rendre tout le monde heureux !

- Il me serait plus facile de t'obéir si tu ne donnais pas d'ordre comme si j'étais un vulgaire chien ! Je suis un humain ! Respecte-moi !

- Je te respecterais quand tu ferras ce que je te dirais ! On va faire un marché : Je ne te donne pas d'ordre brusque devant les clients, mais en échange, tu fais ce que je dis. Et tu me laisses t'engueuler quand c'est nécessaire, comme maintenant !

- J'ai ce job depuis une heure ! Tu ne peux pas me demander d'avoir ta formation en un clin d'œil !

- Oui, mais c'est en te gueulant dessus que ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête ! Je frappais sa tempe. Je peux être sympa, quand on est dans la salle. Mais ici, je peux t'engueuler pour tes erreurs. C'est comme ça que Tanya m'a formé.

- Elle t'a formé en te criant dessus ou en te t aillant des pipes ? C'est pas le même type de formation… Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand on nous avertit que c'était une nouvelle fois à nous. J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau pour m'en asperger le visage, avant de remettre mon masque de fourrure. Bella fit de même et je lui remis la partie manquante de son costume.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! J'essayais d'être moi autoritaire dans ma voix, mais c'est mon caractère ! Je suis autoritaire dans la vie et au pieu ! Je peux pas être… gentil ! C'est contre ma nature ! Bon, j'ai quand même été moins direct dans mes ordres, et Bella m'en remercia. Comme elle n'avait pas fait de boulette durant le tour, je ne lui passais pas de rouste au vestiaire, et allais même lui chercher à boire et à manger dans les cuisines. Elle m'en remercia, et nous déjeunâmes chacun de notre côté, moi avec mon portable, et elle avec ses pensées.

Un nouveau message de : Tanya.

_Désolé, mais c'est mort pour midi. Je suis en séance photo dans le 1__er__ parc jusqu'à 14 heures, déguisée en Porcinet. On met ça bichon !_

- Eh merde… murmurai-je.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oh, juste un faux-bond.

- Pour quoi ? Un plan cul ?

- Ouais ! Avec mon mentor. Elle n'a pas totalement fini ma formation… Elle éclata de rire. C'était un son merveilleux à mes oreilles, un doux son de cloche de noël.

Notre troisième tour se passa encore mieux que le précédent. Je n'eus pas à lui donner d'ordre pour son placement. Elle faisait les choses d'elle-même. Comme quoi, ma méthode à marcher !

- Et si on apprenait à se connaitre ? Proposai-je.

- Quoi ?

- On va bosser pendant un an comme des siamois, j'ai peut-être le droit de connaitre des choses sur toi. Enfin, j'en connais déjà un peu…

- Tu as enquêté sur moi ? Dit-elle, outragé.

- Même pas eu besoin ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux de mettre des informations sur internet !

- Salopard. Elle se renfrogna et me tourna le dos.

- Ai-je le droit de te poser une question ? Elle ne me répondit pas. Je viens de battre mon propre record personnel. Je viens de me mettre à dos quelqu'un uniquement à cause d'une phrase. Je sursautais quand elle me répondit que je pouvais lui poser ma question.

- Ai-tu heureuse de te marier avec Mike ? Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Evidemment ! Pourquoi cette question.

- Non parce que le message : 'je suis la fiancé de Mike et nous allons bientôt nous marier' me fait plus penser à quelqu'un qui va à l'abattoir que quelqu'un qui va à l'église.

- Eh bien tu te trompes ! Je l'aime, il m'aime, et on va se marier ! On va avoir plein de bébés, et on s'aimera jusqu'à ce que la faucheuse nous emporte ! C'est clair ?

- Ouais calmos ! Je posais juste une question.

J'aurais voulu lui en poser d'autres quand on nous indiqua que c'était l'heure de notre quatrième tour. J'aime pas trop faire le petit déjeuner des personnages. On fait toujours la même chose, avec des pauses de 30 à 45 minutes. C'est crevant à la fin. Pour Bella aussi, c'était fatiguant, surtout pour la 1ere fois. Elle fit des erreurs, comme se placer à ma droite, ou se tromper dans le placement. Je crois que le pire fut quand elle trébucha dans les escaliers menant à petite salle du dessus. Heureusement, personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Elle évita l'engueulade aux vestiaires. Je lui rappelais juste les consignes. Il nous restait un dernier tour, et après, nous étions tranquille jusqu'à 15 heures trente, heure de notre parade. Je décidais de continuer mon interrogatoire, histoire de connaitre la personnalité de ma collègue.

- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

- Ca dépend laquelle. Te connaissant, ça ne va pas être très intelligent.

- Au pieu ? Avec Mike ? C'est comment ?

- EDWARD ! Cria-t-elle en devenant rouge. De colère ou de gêne ?

- C'est bon ! C'est juste une question.

- Sache que c'est ma vie… intime ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Dis-moi juste un truc. Il t'arrive de simuler avec lui ? Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Et sache qu'il y a que la vérité qui fâche !

- Non. Je n'ai jamais simulé un orgasme avec lui. Je ne sais même pas faire !

- Tu as juste à pousser des gémissements et des couinements. C'est pas si compliqué que ça !

- Pour moi si ! Je ne peux pas simuler le plaisir. En plus, c'est un manque de respect par rapport à lui !

- Manque de respect… Au contraire, ça peut être satisfaisant pour lui ! Si tu prends pas ton pied, tu vas pas lui dire : 'excuse-moi chéri, mais tu vois, t'es nul !'. Tu vas simuler. Pour lui faire plaisir !

- On va peut-être arrêter cette discussion sur la sexualité !

- Si tu veux. Le silence régna dans la petite loge. Ce fut mon portable qui nous fit sursauter.

Un nouveau message de : Alice.

_T'es où ? Je suis dans le parc, et il y a une trop longue attente à Hollywood Tower Hôtel ! _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Quand Alice vient au parc, elle m'appelle toujours pour que je l'aide à passer en priorité dans les attractions. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle me foute dans cet ascenseur.

_Je suis encore au travail Alice. Restaurant Mickey Mouse dans le village. Je termine vers 10 heures. Mais sache que je t'aide juste à passer, je monte pas avec toi dans cette foutue tour ! _

On nous rappela une dernière fois, mais le tour cette fois-ci se déroule plus rapidement. Il y a moins de clients, donc on est moins stressé. Je pourrais même finir plus tôt avec de la chance ! Mais pour autant, Bella ne fit pas moins de connerie.

Nous allions passer à la seconde table quand une famille nous accosta pour les autographes. La règle dans ce cas, c'est de les laisser, et d'attendre d'être à leur table pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Mais Bella fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Elle prit le carnet de la petite fille.

- Non ! Rends-lui ! Tout de suite ! On ne doit pas écouter ce qu'ils veulent ! Il faut qu'ils soient à leur table bordel ! Elle signa et la petite vint vers moi. Je vis de même en essayant de ne pas montrer ma colère, et prit la photo de famille. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là. Si les autres clients du restaurant n'avaient pas eu la même idée qu'eux, voyant que nous venions de combler les clients.

Ce fut un boxon énorme dans le petit restaurant. Les serveurs essayaient de rétablir le calme, en vain. Nous dûmes donc contenter tous les clients, en essayant de ne pas se séparer dans la foule. Au lieu de finir plus tôt, j'abandonnais mon poste plus tard que prévu.

Dans le vestiaire, je retirais mon masque et mon micro. Bella allait suffisamment m'entendre crier en direct, pas besoin qu'elle l'ais en stéréo dans l'oreille.

- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE DE FAIRE CA ! J'AI JAMAIS VU CA ! DEPUIS UN AN QUE JE SUIS ICI, AUCUNE PERSONNE N'A ETE AUSSI STUPIDE ! POURQUOI TU NE M'A PAS ECOUTE ? QUAND JE TE DIS : TU RENDS LE CARNET, TU LE RENDS CE MAUDIT CARNET ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE, DANS CE JOB, ET MEME DANS LE PARC, CE QUI PRIME, C'EST L'ECOUTE ! COMMENT TU VEUX COORDINER PLUS DE 1000 TECHNICIENS, 500 GARAGISTES, ET TOUT LE RESTE DES EMPLOYEES SI PERSONNE NE S'ECOUTE ! SI TU N'Y ARRIVE PAS, C'EST QUE TU N'ES PAS FAITE POUR CE TRAVAIL ! Elle avait toujours son costume. TU M'ECOUTES BORDEL ? D'énervement, j'allais vers elle et retirais son masque. Et je vis son visage strié de larmes. Eh merde. J'allais m'excuser quand elle retira précipitamment son costume de fourrure, récupéra ses affaires, et sortit. Tant pis, je m'excuserais plus tard. Je rangeais son costume, retirais le mien, remis mes fringues, et retrouvais Alice devant le restaurant.

Ça peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je n'ai jamais eu de pensées obscènes envers Alice. Je n'avais jamais songé à coucher avec elle, ni autre chose de plus intime. Elle tout pour moi mon Ali. C'est elle qui me soutenait quand mon père avait encore oublié mon anniversaire car il travaillait trop. C'est encore elle qui m'avait réconforté quand Foster, mon chien, est passé sous la voiture d'Edgecombe, la voisine. C'est encore elle qui a balancé des œufs sur sa maison et sa voiture, pour me venger. Et si un homme lui fait du mal, je n'hésiterais même pas à le tuer pour elle.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air tendu.

- Rien. Juste la nouvelle qui fait des siennes.

- Sois patient avec elle. Toi aussi tu faisais des erreurs quand tu étais nouveau.

- Je sais, mais là, elle a fait une méga boulette. Je pouvais pas laisser passer.

Je sortis mon badge pour que le gorille à l'entrée des studios me laisse passer. Je lui montrais qu'Alice était avec moi, et il nous laissa passer devant tout le monde. J'essayais de ne pas la perdre dans la foule, vu son petit mètre 60. Elle prit ma main, comme si j'étais son père et elle ma fille, et elle m'entraina jusqu'à la tour de l'horreur. Le panneau d'entrée indiquait 90 minutes d'attente. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens aiment tant se faire peur, en ayant l'impression de tomber de très, très haut.

Je montrais mon badge à une des filles de l'animation. Je lui dis que c'était pour Alice, mais cette dernière m'attrapa le bras pour m'entrainer avec elle. Je pourrais tout faire pour elle, même ça !

Je vis tous les dédales de l'attraction, jusqu'à arriver en face des ascenseurs. Il restait deux places dans le prochain. Génial. Alice sautillait de partout, heureuse comme toujours Les portes s'ouvrirent, et on nous fit entrer par ordre de numéro dans la petite cabine de 16 places. Je me retrouvais au fond, par miracle. L'assistante nous montra comment attacher les ceintures et vérifia avant de nous lâcher.

- Veuillez garder bras, mains et repas à l'intérieur de la cabine. Pour votre sécurité, il est interdit de filmer ou de faire des photos. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage dans la quatrième dimension ! La porte se ferma et ding retentit.

- Je suis si excité ! Pépia Alice.

- Un agréable voyage ! Elle est drôle elle, m'empêchai-je de râler. La lumière s'éteignit et un petit film passa, nous montrant comment nous étions arrivés dans la quatrième dimension. Et la cabine s'éleva.

- Je le sens pas, je le sens pas, les portes s'ouvrirent face au vide, avant de se refermer pour nous lâcher. Je le sens ! Ma main se planta dans le bras d'Alice. Cette dernière rigolait, elle s'amusait comme une petite fille. La cabine s'arrêta. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement, mais elle repartit en l'air, mais beaucoup plus haut cette fois ci.

- C'est le dernier ! Sourit Alice. Le plus haut.

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ne pas penser à la sensation de chute. Puis, la lumière revint, le même petit ding résonna, et l'hôtesse, toujours rayonnante, nous indiqua la sortie. Je m'empressais de me détacher et sortit, les jambes tremblantes. Je me mis brusquement a grandement aimer le plancher des vaches.

- C'était super ! On refait un tour ? Proposa Alice. Je partis respirer l'air extérieur, quand je vis l'écran des photos. Je n'avais même pas vu le flash habituel. J'essayais de voir ma tronche. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, le teint livide. Alice, toujours naturelle, rigolait et souriait.

- Je la prends ! Dit-elle au vendeur. Il lui imprima la photo couleur, et nous sortîmes de la petite boutique. Elle n'eut pas le temps de me dire ce qu'elle voulait faire comme autre attraction. Une forte main se posa sur mon épaule. Mon frère.

* * *

><p>Je coupe un peu à un moment critique… Désolé !<p>

Donnez-moi votre avis !

A dimanche pour découvrir la suite ! ROBisous ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ Vous n'avez pas aimés le comportement d'Edward dans le chapitre précédent. Mais il se rattrape là !

LuneBlanche : Tu vas rapidement découvrir ce qu'Emmett veut à son frérot ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

FAIS CHIER ! Pourquoi je pleure comme une gamine, planqué derrière une palissade ? Pourquoi les mots de Cullen 'tu n'es pas faite pour ce travail' me touchent autant ? Peut-être parce que je rêve de travailler ici depuis trois longues années. Parce que je me suis acharnée, pour pouvoir vivre un de mes rêves, au détriment de Mike, me proposant de devenir sa secrétaire dans sa foutue concession automobile. Ma main alla automatiquement dans ma poche arrière, avant de me souvenir que j'étais en train d'arrêter de fumer car 'je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient en mauvaise santé ou influencer plus tard par une mère fumeuse'. Mike avait arraché la cigarette que j'avais dans la bouche, avait pris mon paquet et mon briquet, et m'avait tout confisqué. Je m'étais senti comme une gamine prise en faute. Une merde.

- Hey ! HEY ! Je levais la tête avant de voir un gars, faisant trois têtes de plus que moi, me courir après. Il y a des kidnappeurs à Disneyworld ? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'accélérer mes pas, mue par un instinct de survie. Le village était presque désert, et j'étais à seulement quelques mètres de la jonction entre les deux parcs, lieu où tous les visiteurs se croisent, et où la sécurité du parc est maximale. J'allais atteindre cette zone quand le costaud me rattrapa, une main sur mon épaule.

- Pourquoi tu t'enfuies comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, gentiment.

- Vous… Vous ne me voulez pas du mal ? Je commençais à essayer de reculer quand il explosa de rire.

- Te vouloir du mal ? Mais non, je suis Emmett ! Le vice-président du parc. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un vice-président, en pantacourt, tee-shirt et basket.

- Bella Swan, la

- Nouvelle, je sais. Carlisle m'envoie pour te demander comment c'est passé ta première matinée.

- Bof, répliquai-je. Je me suis fait engueuler par mon mentor.

- C'est qui ton mentor ?

- Un certain Cullen. Edward je crois.

- Oh, avec Edward, il faut pas t'attendre à ce qu'il soit gentil. Un égo surdimensionné, et il n'attend que la gloire et la reconnaissance !

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaitre. Non ?

- Encore heureux que je le connaisse bien ! C'est mon p'tit frère. Oh ho ! J'ai intérêt de faire gaffe à ce que je dis, avant que ça ne me joues des tours !

- Alors, il t'a dit quoi mon égoïste de petit frère ? Pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Il m'amena jusqu'à un des bancs.

- Quel état ? Demandai-je.

- On voit que tu as pleuré. Et ici, personne ne doit être triste. On est aux pays des contes de fées ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as été embauché pour faire de la pub ou quoi !

- Non, mais je préfère que tu souries, et même si je dois déblatérer des trucs sans queue ni tête. Alors ? Raconte-moi tout ! J'ai du temps.

- Ben j'ai fait une grosse boulette. Et il m'a engueulé. Mais il m'a dit un truc… Et c'est encore là, je serais deux points imaginaires sur ma gorge, pour dire que c'est resté en travers.

- Si tu m'expliquais déjà quelle gaffe tu as faite.

- Je perdrais pas mon travail ? Demandai-je.

- Mais non ! Et si ça t'inquiète, j'irais pas le dire au grand chef.

- Pendant le petit-déj ce matin, ya une famille qui ait venu nous voir pour les photos. Ils étaient pas à leur table. Edward m'a dit de les ignorer. Mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai signé le carnet, on a fait la photo, mais après, tous les clients nous sont venus dessus. Ça a été un gros bordel.

- La, tu peux pas nier ta connerie ! A la place de mon frère, j'aurais fait pareil !

- M'aurais-tu dis que je n'avais rien à faire ici et que je n'étais pas faite pour ce job ?

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? Je hochais la tête et détournais le visage. Pour cacher mes larmes.

- Viens là. Il m'attrapa le poignet avec force, et je me sentis décoller du banc. Il m'entraina dans le village, me le faisant traverser à vive allure. Je regardais mes pieds pour ne pas me scratcher et me prendre la honte une nouvelle fois. On m'entraina dans une petite voiturette, comme celle qu'on trouve sur un terrain de golf. Emmett prit un talkie-walkie, accroché au ventilateur.

- Est-ce-que quelqu'un a vu Eddy ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mais qu'es que tu fais ?

- On va aller parler à Eddy !

- Eddy vient de rentrer dans la tour de la terreur. Avec une fille, style lutin.

- Ok on arrive !

Il démarra juste après, et je dus m'agripper à mon siège. Il doit bien aimer la vitesse lui, bien que nous allions uniquement à 20km/h. Je trouvais une barre à l'extérieur de la petite cabine et m'y accrochais. Je le vis se faufiler entre les visiteurs, et j'eus peur qu'il renverse quelqu'un. Même pas. Il franchit le parc des studios, et je le vis aller vers le grand hôtel délabré. J'étais déjà monté dedans avec Mike. Il m'a enfoncé la bague de fiançailles dans la peau. Il alla vers la responsable.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, dit-elle. Il manœuvra sa voiturette pour qu'elle soit à l'abri des regards, et il m'ordonna de rester ici. Mais pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma gueule.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Salut frérot ! Comment tu vas ? J'essayais de paraitre décontractée. Quand le grand chef vous envoie Emmett, c'est surement que vous avez fait une boulette.

- Là, je ne te parle pas en tant que frère, mais en tant que vice-président. Salut le lutin !

- Salut l'ours !

- Bon, Vas-y, annonce la couleur, dis-je. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec la nouvelle ? Je l'ai trouvé en train de chialer. Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce job ?

- C'était sous le coup de la colère ! J'ai voulu m'excuser, mais elle est partie comme une fusée !

- Ben là, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de te rattraper ! Il mit une main sur mes reins, et m'entraina derrière un palmier. Derrière nous, j'entendis les talons d'Alice claquer sur les dalles. Et je vis dans la voiture Bella. Emmett me mit face à elle, et joua le médiateur.

- Excuse-toi. Dit-il.

- Bella, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit dans les vestiaires. Je n'en pensais pas un traitre mot, j'étais juste énervé. C'est bon ? Je me retournais vers le vice-président.

- Bella ? Acceptes-tu les excuses ? On se croirait dans une mauvaise série. Mon frère à parfois des idées bizarres.

- Oui.

- Embrassez-vous. Ajouta-t-il.

- QUOI ? Deux voix s'élevèrent en même temps. La mienne, et celle de ma collègue.

- Embrassez-vous. Ou serrez-vous la main. Au choix. Bizarrement, nos mains se tendirent au même moment. Je pris la sienne dans la mienne pour la serrer, et une petite décharge électrique me parcourut le bras, jusqu'au coude.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Bon maintenant, je vais retourner à mon bureau. Bonne journée ! A bientôt Ali'.

- Bye.

Bella descendit du siège et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois, seuls, derrière un palmier.

- Bon, tu voulais faire quoi comme attraction ? Demandai-je à Alice, pour briser ce silence gênant.

- Nemo. Mais pourquoi ton amie… Bella, c'est ça ? Cette dernière acquiesça. Ne viendrait pas avec nous ? Vous feriez connaissance. J'allais riposter, mais Bella me prit de court.

- Non ! Enfin, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et j'ai des choses à faire. Des courses. Mais merci quand même. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers la sortie. Je la coursais sur les derniers mètres.

- ATTENDS ! Elle se retourna comme une centaine d'autres personnes. Rendez-vous ici, à 15 heures. Il te reste une parade à faire.

- Ok. Et elle partit en courant.

Je repartis sur mes pas pour trouver Alice là où je l'avais abandonné.

- Bon, on y va à Némo ?

Elle me suivit jusqu'à l'attraction où il y avait déjà 120 minutes d'attentes. Je remontais la file et me fit huer par une centaine de personnes. Je montrais une nouvelle fois mon badge spécial et on doubla tout le monde. Nous montâmes dans la coquille et je fus content d'être à jeun quand on tourna sur nous même dans le noir.

- Elle te plait cette fille ? Demanda ma meilleure amie en croquant dans une pomme d'amour.

- Qui ? Tanya ?

- J'te parle pas de tes plans culs idiot ! Je te parle de ta collègue !

- L'abus de sucre te fait dire des conneries Alice.

- Honnêtement. Elle me fit son regard sérieux. Tu l'aimes ?

- Non. En plus, elle a un mec et elle va se marier.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle t'intéresse.

- NON ! Je ne suis nullement intéressé par cette fille et je ne le serais jamais. C'est ma collègue et mon pass droit pour quitter ce job !

- Tu vas quitter ton travail ?

- Non. Mais mon père me propose un travail de bureau si je la forme correctement et qu'elle ne se plait pas de mon caractère de merde. C'est pour ça que je me suis excusé la queue entre les jambes tout à l'heure. Il faut pas que je me plante sur ce coup !

- Essaye d'être honnête avec elle. Si elle se rend compte que tu te sers d'elle, ça va être pire.

- Ecoute, on va déjà essayer de s'apprécier. Et c'est pas gagné !

Elle m'emmena dans un des restaurants du parc, pour manger un morceau avant de faire une autre attraction. Elle choisit un fast-food. J'allais vers le guiche où il y avait le moins de monde, mais Alice prit celui où il y avait le plus de personnes. Et merde.

- Viens là ! J'allais vers elle et attendis des explications. Qui vinrent au moment où elle passa commande.

Le gars au guichet, c'est Jasper Witlock. Alice en ait amoureuse au possible. Elle l'avait rencontré grâce à moi, le jour où je l'avais emmené à une grande réunion du personnel. Ils avaient parlés toute la soirée, me laissant avec ma belle-sœur. Je n'avais pas pu les séparer, en voyant le visage heureux de ma meilleure amie. Par la suite, elle m'a harcelé durant des mois pour avoir de ces nouvelles, connaitre son numéro de téléphone, et même savoir s'il avait une petite amie.

- Bonjour, dis-t-elle.

- Salut, répondit-il. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant une trentaine de secondes.

- Eh oh ! Je passais ma main entre leurs deux visages. Ils coupèrent le contact et Alice commanda pour elle et moi. J'allais payer mais elle me devança. Il nous donna des serviettes et nous allâmes chercher nos plats au comptoir. Nous prîmes une table de rez-de-chaussée, et Alice fit en sorte de pouvoir regarder Jasper.

-Il est trop beau !

- Tu ne crois pas que… tu te montes la tête avec lui ? J'étais toujours franc avec les gens. Chose qu'appréciait beaucoup Alice.

- Non absolument pas. Regarde ce qu'il vient de me donner ! Elle me tendit une des serviettes qu'il nous a données.

_Tu as toutes les cartes en main. Jasper… _S'en suivit une longue série de numéro.

- Tu vas l'appeler ?

- Non, j'avais idée de la déchirer !

Ils se bouffèrent du regard durant tout le repas. Ce qui est assez énervant quand on est au milieu. Je l'entrainais hors du restaurant avant qu'elle ne se noie à distance dans : 'les yeux bleu océans ' de son Jazzinou. Nous restâmes à l'entrée des studios jusqu'à 15 heures, bavardant de tout et de rien, avant que Bella nous retrouve.

J'abandonnais Alice, qui allait rester pour assister à la parade, et partit vers les hangars des chars. Bella me suivait sans me décrocher un mot, et ceux, durant tout notre trajet. Je consultais le planning à la porte. Pour nous, c'est Cendrillon et son prince !

Tout le monde était en effervescence à l'intérieur. J'allais jusqu'à la loge numéro 7 et attendit que ma 'siamoise' vienne. Et dut tout réexpliquer.

- Là, c'est les costumes. Je lui tendis sa robe. C'est une loge par couple. Ensuite, tu vas voir les maquilleuses, et tu leur dit ton rôle. On se rejoint devant le char numéro 3. Je me mis dos à elle et virais ma chemise pour en passer une autre.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée, je voulais pas cafter à ton frère, mais il m'a obligé à me confier !

- C'est oublié. Répondis-je.

- Ok, murmura-t-elle.

Je passais mon pantalon bouffant et mes bottes. J'allais avoir chaud aujourd'hui, surtout avec ce soleil de plomb.

Je sortis et allais voir Rose pour le maquillage. Elle me posa également une perruque, pour que je sois totalement dans mon rôle. Je sortis dehors quand je vis Bella partir pour le maquillage. Il nous restait 20 minutes avant la parade. Elle sortit des loges dix minutes après, en blonde. Je lui expliquais le b.a.-ba du truc.

- Tu restes à côté de moi, comme au petit déjeuner. Tu fais des coucous à tout le monde, tu ne parles pas, et tu évites de te casser la gueule.

- C'est dans mes cordes !

Les autres personnages autour de nous prirent place, et je grimpais sur notre char. J'aidais Bella à monter dessus également, sans lui toucher les fesses comme je le faisais souvent avec Tanya. Pas la peine qu'elle me fasse encore plus la gueule qu'actuellement.

- On peut arrêter de se faire la gueule ? Demanda-t-elle. Le char fut pris d'un chaos qui nous déstabilisa. Moi, j'y étais habitué. Bella se cassa presque la gueule.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Ouais, merci.

Je glissais mon bras autour de sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te rappelle que nous nous sommes mariées et que nous avons eu plein d'enfant dans un monde imaginaire.

- Ouais, ben très TRES imaginaire le monde !

Je ne relevais pas la remarque stupide, car nous étions devant tout le monde, et qu'il ne fallait pas que nous parlions.

J'aimais bien avoir le bras autour de sa taille. Mon autre bras faisait de grands signes de mains à tout le monde. Et voir le regard des petites filles dire : Oh maman, c'est le prince ! Il est cro beau ! Est grisant pour moi.

Bella aussi avait l'air de beaucoup aimé ce rôle. Elle avait l'air en confiance, plus que ce matin.

Quand notre tour se finit, Bella retira sa main comme si j'étais toxique. Dans un sens, cette démarche me blessa. Mais qui-suis-je pour dire que moi-même je ne l'avais pas blessé ce matin. Quand le char s'arrêta dans les hangars, je m'empressais de descendre de celui-ci. J'attendis que Cendrillon descende pour rejoindre la loge.

Tout se passa extrêmement rapidement. Bella, avec sa grande robe et ses chaussures de princesse, marcha sur un coin de la robe. Elle se déchira, ce qui la déséquilibra, et elle tomba du char pour atterrir dans mes bras.

* * *

><p>Voila !<p>

J'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! A dimanche prochain pour la suite !

ROBisous, et laissez votre avis en passant ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Vous n'avez pas aimés là où j'ai coupé ! Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer cette semaine…

Lily – Rose : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'adorais la porter contre moi. Sentir sa poitrine se mouler contre mon buste. Sentir sa respiration erratique contre moi. Et sentir la chair ferme de ses fesses contre ma main.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je. Elle ne répondit pas. J'essayais une autre méthode pour la faire réagir.

- On met des strings Swan ? C'est là que son cerveau s'activa.

- Désolé Cullen, c'est un tanga. C'est plus… sexy qu'un string. Tu devrais t'en souvenir, c'est comme le prénom de ton mentor. Tanga-Tanya, ça se ressemble.

- Je ne connais pas le nom des dessous que j'arrache.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches maintenant. Un hurlement hystérique brisa notre bulle. Je n'eus pas à me retourner pour savoir que c'était ma meilleure amie.

- AHHHH ! Vous êtes trop mimi ensemble ! Laisse-moi prendre une photo. Je la vis dégainer son portable. Je m'empressais de relâcher Bella. Pas préparé à cette descente brutale, ses jambes la lâchèrent. Je passais rapidement un bras autour de ses reins. Alice ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la photo souvenir.

- Regardez comme vous êtes chou ! Elle tourna son mobile vers nous. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder la photo, je fonçais déjà dans notre loge. J'arrachais cette maudite perruque, récupérant au passage mes cheveux. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier que c'était Bella. Je retirais mes bottes, laissant mes pieds respirer après cette chaleur. La chemise et le pantalon me collait à la peau, et je ne me fis pas prier pour les retirer aussi vite que possible, restant un boxer, histoire de faire descendre ma température corporelle.

- Je savais pas que tu mettais des sous-vêtements roses. Comme les petites filles !

- En quoi ça te dérange ? Répondis-je, un peu brutalement.

- Quand Mike à mit un boxer de cette couleur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. On a même pas conclu tant je rigolais.

- Content d'apprendre que tu supportes pas cette couleur. J'attrapais mon pantacourt et mon tee-shirt, avant de claquer la porte et de courir sur le parking récupérer ma moto. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura ma coach préféré au club. Et je ne finirais pas seul ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Pourquoi j'avais aimé qu'il me tienne dans ses bras ? Pourquoi je m'y étais senti en sécurité, alors que d'habitude, quand Mike me porte de cette manière, j'ai toujours peur qu'il me lâche ? Pourquoi j'ai fait cette remarque sur mes dessous, alors que je suis la fille la plus pudique au monde ? Pourquoi je lui ai raconté l'histoire de Mike et son boxer rose fluo qui m'avait fait marrer plus qu'autre chose ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Je m'empressais de retirer cette robe déchiré et allais la donner aux couturières pour être réparé. C'était assez grave. J'avais déchiré la robe jusqu'à la taille. Et j'ai fait ça comme il faut !

Je me dépêchais de partir d'ici avant que je ne fasse d'autre boulette. Je récupérais ma vieille Chevrolet et rentrais chez moi. J'avais envie d'oublier cette journée dans les bras de mon fiancé. Je me surpris à rêver de notre soirée. Et si je lui faisais un diner aux chandelles ? Il adore ça. Et après, on pourrait faire l'amour toute la nuit. Demain, jour de repos. Au feu rouge, je passais mes ensembles de lingerie au crible, pour choisir celui qui irait le mieux pour cette soirée. Le blanc à paillettes ? Non, c'est trop énervant le lendemain, il y a des paillettes plein les draps. Le rose à plumes ? Mike ne l'aime pas. Le bleu à lanières ? Oh oui ! Parfait ! Il l'adore !

Je garais ma voiture à l'emplacement habituel et remarquai que la voiture de Mike était déjà là. Bizarre, il travaille jusqu'à 19 heures normalement. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à mon étage, et constatai que la porte de l'appartement était entrebâillé. Ça, c'est pas normal du tout ! Mike est un parano. Dès qu'il est rentré, il verrouille tout ! Je poussais discrètement la porte du bout de mon pied.

Personne dans le salon et la cuisine. J'allais vers notre chambre. Je le trouvais à l'intérieur, un sac de voyage grand ouvert. Il prenait toutes les fringues qu'il trouvait, pressé. Ses mèches blondes ordinairement fixé par une tonne de gel étaient en bataille. Rien que ça me fit penser à Edward.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je. Tu…Tu me quittes ?

- Hein ? Il en profita pour attraper des chaussettes. Tu as oublié ?

- Il semble que j'ai raté un épisode.

- Le congrès des concessionnaires de voiture à Washington ! C'est le meilleur endroit pour dégoter de nouveaux marchés. Ça commence demain, et ça continue sur dix jours ! Je pars avec Tyler ce soir. Notre avion décolle dans trois heures.

- Et tu restes dix jours là-bas ?

- Evidemment ! Il va falloir asticoter les commerciaux, pour qu'il signe avec nous et pas avec un autre ! Tu peux pas conclure un marché en trois jours. Appelle Angela si tu t'ennuies.

- J'y penserais. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Mike termina de boucler ses bagages.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es déçue. Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? Il passa son index sur ma mâchoire. Et craquais. En temps normal, je suis toujours conciliante. Je fais passer les besoin des autres avant les miens. Mais là non. J'ai passé une journée de merde, et je n'ai pas la tête à être la gentille Bella ! J'avais besoin de me défouler.

- OUI JE SUIS DECUE ! J'avais prévu de te faire un diner aux chandelles ! On aurait parlé, tu m'aurais demandé : et ta journée bébé ? Et là, je t'aurais répondu : Elle s'est mal passée, et je t'aurais tout raconté ! Tu m'aurais pris dans tes bras et tu m'aurais réconforté, me disant que tout allait bien, que ça s'arrangerait, que c'était mon premier jour, j'aurais pas pu être parfaite ! Tu m'aurais emmené dans la chambre, j'aurais mis ton ensemble de lingerie préféré, et on aurait fait l'amour ! Comme ça, j'aurais oublié cette journée de merde ! Mais non, monsieur préfère aller dégoter des marchées avec son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du pays, plutôt que de s'occuper de sa future épouse ! Je claquais la porte de la salle de bain pour m'y enfermer dedans.

- Bébé, je… je suis désolé. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je m'occupe pas de toi, mais la concession battait un peu de l'aile ce mois-ci. Mais c'est fini. Si tu veux que j'annule le congrès, je dirais à Tyler d'y aller sans moi. Attends, je l'appelle.

- Je ne voudrais pas rajouter du plomb dans l'aile de ton entreprise ! Vas-y, ça ira. Le silence se fit dans l'appartement.

- Je t'appellerais tous les jours. Matin et soir, et si jamais ça ne vas pas, téléphone moi, même à quatre heures du matin. Je décrocherais pour toi. Maintenant ouvre cette porte. Je tendis le bras et enlevais le verrou. Mon homme se précipita sur moi et me berça doucement, laissant de légers baisers sur ma tempe.

- Tu veux me raconter ta journée ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête.

- J'ai fait plein de conneries. J'ai désobéi au chef, je me suis fait engueuler… Un bruit de vibreur me coupa dans mon élan.

- Excuse-moi. Il se tortilla et récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. Allo Tyler ? T'es en bas ? J'arrive vieux ! Il raccrocha et m'annonça qu'il devait partir. Il m'abandonna sur le carrelage froid de cette foutue salle de bain. Sympa le chéri !

Je me décidais à appeler ma meilleure amie. Angela pourrait me conseiller mieux que personne.

_- Hey ! Comment tu vas ?_ Demanda-t-elle, heureuse comme toujours.

- Mal ! Et éclatais en sanglot à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Oh ma chérie !_ Raconte tout à tatie Angie. Ce que je fis.

Je lui racontais ma gaffe au petit-déjeuner, ma chute du char, les bras de Cullen, et l'abandon de Mike au pire moment.

_- Mais c'est un connard ce mec. T'es pas bien et il se tire ? Il faudrait qu'il revoie l'ordre de ces priorités !_

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Les hommes et leurs bagnoles !

_- Je te dirais bien de passer mais… Avec Eric, c'est notre anniversaire. 4 ans aujourd'hui._

- Non mais ça va aller. Je devais juste parler. Dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_- Bell's, tout le monde sait que tu ne fais pas passer tes besoins en premier. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que Mike parte. Tu pourras penser à toi, sortir, faire des rencontres…_

- ANGELA !

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi et Mike _! C'est elle qui m'avait lancé ce défi, avec Tiffany, que j'ai perdu de vue. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi je restais avec lui, et n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'allais l'épouser.

_- Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois finir de me préparer pour Eric !_

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore fait une razzia au rayon lingerie ?

_- Tu te rappelles le beige avec porte-jarretelles ?_

- Ouais. Ne me dis pas que…

_- SI ! J'ai craqué ! Bon, je vais vraiment devoir y aller. Si ça va pas, tu connais mon numéro !_

- Comme toujours ! Bises, et éclate-toi bien !

- Toi aussi ! Si tu te sens trop seul, rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai offert pour tes 20 ans ! Elle raccrocha avant que j'ai le temps de répondre.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Continue ! C'est trop bon ! Rugit Jessica, m'arrachant le cuir chevelu au passage. Je sortis une nouvelle fois la pointe de ma langue et allai titiller son petit paquet de nerf. Elle jouit fortement, les yeux exorbités, comme à chaque fois. Je me relevais et la retournais sur le ventre. J'ouvris mon casier et en sortit des préservatifs (j'en aie de partout, dans mon casier à la salle de gym, à la piscine, au boulot, dans mon portefeuille, et dans chaque pièce de mon appart'. On ne sait jamais quand on occasion se présente !).

Elle se cambra sur le banc en plastique pendant que je mettais la protection, le pantalon en accordéon aux chevilles. Je lui attrapais le bassin et la pénétrais sans attendre, déjà prête pour moi. Je vis des vas-et-viens rapides en elle. Je pouvais voir son expression de plaisir grâce au miroir face à elle. Ses phalanges blanchissant, à force d'agripper les pieds du banc. Nous explosâmes en même temps, et il lui fallut un long moment avant de se relever et de remettre son pantalon normalement.

- C'était la dernière fois entre nous chou. J'ai rencart ce soir, le mec me plait beaucoup, et j'ai envie d'une relation sérieuse.

- Pas de blem. J'allais pas faire une crise pour si peu. Je récupérais mes fringues normales et allai me changer dans une des cabines. J'avais horreur de prendre des douches ici, je préférais nettement l'intimité et la propreté de mon chez moi.

Je récupérais ma moto et me garai sur le parking. Je rejoignis mon intimité et allai sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien après toute la sueur qui avait coulé sur mon corps. Les costumes, les attractions, la course sur tapis roulant…

Je me surpris à penser à Bella. A ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-là, juste au-dessus de moi. Pense-t-elle à moi ? Rien que de l'imaginer, avec ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux de biches, Little Eddy se préparait pour la mission. Sauf qu'il allait rester au camp cette nuit. Je détachais le pommeau au-dessus de moi, arrêtais l'eau chaude pour mettre uniquement de l'eau froide. Méthode rapide, mais dont j'avais horreur. Mais je ne suis plus un ado bordel !

Je me rhabillais et allais dans le frigo chercher une bière. Je m'allongeai comme une loque sur le canapé et zappai, histoire de trouver un truc intéressant à regarder. Je choisi un match de hockey.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

C'est fou ce qu'on s'emmerde quand on est seule ! J'ai fait tout ce qu'il était possible. J'ai récuré de fond en comble la salle de bain, faisant même les joints ! J'ai passé le balai et l'aspirateur dans toute la baraque, ai changé les draps du lit, me suis fait à manger, j'ai regardé la télé, j'ai lu mais… Ben je m'ennuie !

J'ai vérifié les horaires de l'avion de Mike. Il a atterrit à 19 heures 30, heure d'Orlando. Il est 20 heures 45, et j'ai recherché de partout s'il n'y a pas eu un crash aérien ! Si je l'appelle maintenant, ça fait la fille harceleuse folle à lier. Si je l'appelle pas, c'est comme si j'en avais rien à foutre. J'ai hésité pour le texto. Peut-être qu'il a perdu son portable ? Il faut peut-être que je me calme. Il faut que je m'occupe.

Je fermais les yeux et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut la gueule d'ange de Cullen ! ARGH ! Je pris un magazine qui trainait sur la table basse.

VOTRE COUPLE EST-IL SOLIDE ? TESTEZ-LE GRACE A NOTRE QUESTIONNAIRE !

Mon couple est solide, j'ai pas besoin de répondre à ces foutus questions ! Je pris néanmoins un stylo et répondis aux questions. Je fis un rapide calcul de mes points. 27 points. Sur 50, c'est pas mal non ?

Si vous avez entre 0 et 30 : la flamme commence à s'éteindre entre vous. Ravivez-là grâce à notre dossier spécial qui sera dans notre numéro hors-série !

Je le balançais contre un mur et décidais de sortir. Peut-être aller au cinéma, qui sait ? L'ascenseur ne devant pas être utilisé après 20 heures 30, je m'engageai dans la cage d'escalier. J'arrivai au palier en dessous et mon regard atterrit sur le numéro 23. Edward CULLEN.

A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais j'appuyais sur la sonnette. Si jamais il ne réponds pas, tant pis. Je me mis à croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais j'entendis qu'on retirait la chainette de sécurité. Il me regarda, incrédule.

- Tu veux qu'on apprenne à ce connaitre, non ? J'ai du temps à tuer. A toi de voir. Il se décala pour me laisser entrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>*me cache* Je me fais hair ou pas ?<p>

A dimanche prochain pour lire la suite !

Donnez-moi votre avis ! ROBisous ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Voila la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Lily – Rose : Oui, il va y avoir du rapprochement ! Et Mike va disparaitre, promis ! Merci pour ta review ^^

brune59 : Il faut bien que l'un deux fasse le premier pas ! Bella est seule donc… Oui, déjà des engueulades pour le couple ! Bonne semaine, et bonne journée dans ton parc d'attraction ! Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Profite bien de tes vacances ! A très vite, bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Ce qui me choqua le plus quand j'entrais dans cet appartement fut… Sa propreté. Tout était nickel. Pas un grain de poussière ne trainait sur le sol, ni sur les étagères. J'aurais plutôt imaginé un appart' bordélique, avec des chaussettes trainant par terre…

- Assis-toi, proposa-t-il en me montrant le canapé et en coupant au passage la télévision. Je te sers quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une bière, si tu as.

- Oh, miss Swan bois de l'alcool !

- Disons que ça m'aidera à me remettre les idées en place. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai frappé à ta porte !

- Libre à toi de partir. Je l'entendis décapsuler une bouteille.

- C'est ça ou la solitude de mon appartement.

- Mike n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est à un congrès à Washington. Pour dix jours.

Je décidais de ne pas m'étaler sur ce sujet-là. Il dut le comprendre. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment, sirotant nos bières en nous regardant droit dans les yeux. J'examinais ses yeux verts émeraude, remarquant une petite tache noire dans ces derniers, mais qui ne gâchaient en rien leur puissance. J'eus du mal à déglutir, rougis, et détournais le regard sur l'écran de télé noir. Il faudrait peut-être que je me décide à parler…

- C'est… C'est beau chez toi. Bien décoré.

- C'est ma mère qui a fait ça pour moi. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a moi, il y aurait des posters partout. Ça avait eu le don de couper la conversation rapidement.

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse connaissance ? Répliquai-je, en essayant d'avoir de la conversation.

- Mmh. Tu as toujours vécu ici ?

- Non. Avant, je vivais en Floride avec ma mère. A la mort de l'oncle de Mike, on a déménagé ici, il lui a légué une concession automobile. Il y a deux ans de ça. Il avait un job fixe, alors que moi j'enchainais les jobs pour payer la fac.

- Tu es en fac de quoi ?

- Fac de droit. En cours du soir. J'ai pas le choix, mais ça me convient. Vu qu'on est fin juin, j'ai plus de cours. J'ai réussi mes partiels, et je vais rentrer en cinquième année.

- Et tu veux faire quoi, après ?

- Avocate. Spécialisé dans les entreprises. Ton père m'engage pour me moment en tant que 'peluche', mais si j'ai mon diplôme, il pourrait m'engager en tant qu'avocate pour le parc. Ce qui peut être très intéressant.

- Mais ta mère ne t'aide pas, pour financer la Fac ?

- Non, elle dit que je dois apprendre la valeur de l'argent, et que ça me forgera le caractère.

- Elle n'a pas l'air commode.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

- J'ai toujours habité ici. Mon père à racheter le parc alors qu'il faisait faillite. Il n'a pas été présent dans mon enfance, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour remettre Disneyworld à flot. Alice a été la seule vraie amie que j'ai eue. Elle m'a toujours soutenue. Au collège, tout le monde me voyait comme le fils à papa pourri gâté, plein aux as et méprisant. Ce que je suis resté d'ailleurs. Mon père m'a offert ce job car il n'en pouvait plus de me voir me dorer la pilule au soleil et de vider son compte en banque bien rempli. J'ai voulu démissionner, mais j'me suis dit que je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais un minable. Ça va faire un an.

Je ressentis de la pitié pour Edward. Ce qui m'étonna moi-même. Je le connaissais sous le jour de manipulateur, fils à papa, et collectionneur de femme. Et là, je voyais le petit garçon, fragile. J'eus envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Je me demandais ce qui me prenait. Ce gars m'a fait vivre un enfer aujourd'hui ! Et là, je veux le réconforter ? Il a mis quoi dans sa bière ?

- Bon, on va fermer la séquence émotion si tu es d'accord ? Je hochais la tête. Il récupéra ma bouteille que j'avais bue en écoutant son récit, et alla chercher un alcool plus fort dans son bar. Tequila.

- Tu aimes ?

- J'aime tout niveau alcool.

- Bienvenue au club !

Il ramena deux petits verres sur la table basse, les remplit à ras bord avant de la refermer.

- A tes exams ! Il fit tinter son verre contre le mien. Je l'avais cul sec. Wazaï ! J'avais plus l'habitude de ce genre d'alcool.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, poliment.

- Ouais.

- Tu vas voir, ça va te dévergonder, et tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions. Premier flirt ?

- Il s'appelait Kevin. J'étais en 5eme. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait coupé les lèvres avec son appareil dentaire. Et toi ?

- Sarah. En 6eme. On avait séché le cours de Math pour se bécoter dans les toilettes des filles pendant une heure. Mon père avait été furax pendant un moment et m'avait privé de PlayStation. La plus grosse honte de ta vie ?

- Quand ma mère à découvert que je mettais des strings, en première. Elle a hurlé, les a tous prit et les a brulé au milieu du jardin, appelant tous les voisins pour leur dire que je mettais ça. Je crois qu'il y a encore un trou dans le jardin. Je le vis faire les gros yeux. Ma mère est un peu fêlée sur les bords, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

- Ca ne doit pas être rose tous les jours.

- Ouais. Toi, ta première fois ?

- Une fille qui s'appelait… Lena. C'est aussi ma plus grosse honte.

- Pourquoi ? Il releva les manches de son tee-shirt, me montrant son bras droit. Tu vois cette marque ? Il me montra une petite suite de points, formant un rond clair et net. Comme une mâchoire.

- Elle t'a mordue ? Je me retenus de rire.

- Ouais. C'était pas sa première fois, elle avait déjà eu quelqu'un avant moi, et, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai eu le temps de lui offrir un orgasme. Sauf qu'elle s'y est pas préparé et pour éviter de hurler son plaisir, il y avait mes parents, elle a mordu le premier truc qu'elle a attrapé, à savoir mon bras.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner la suite… Tu as hurlé à la mort, tes parents ont débarqués, vous ont trouvé et ils ont fait un scandale.

- Presque. Seul mon père est monté voir. Quand il nous a vus, moi, du sang plein les bras, nu, avec ma copine, il a rapidement compris la situation. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer la situation, et explosai de rire. Je failli même tomber du canapé. Je découvrais Ed sous un jour nouveau. Et j'adorais ce jour-là.

- Ça te fait marrer ? Tu vas voir ! Il m'agrippa les poignets, les mit au-dessus de ma tête et son autre main se dirigea vers mon ventre et mon nombril, qu'il chatouilla. Je me tortillais, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les assauts de sa main, sans succès évidemment.

- Tu as assez ri ?

- A…Arrête toi !

- Et le mot magique ?

- S…S'il te plait ! Sa main relâcha ses poignets, mais, pour autant, il resta à califourchon sur moi. Sensation absolument pas désagréable. Il ne laissa pas la gêne s'installer, se relevant à temps.

- Je t'en ressers un ?

Lendemain matin.

A ce stade, je n'ai qu'une envie, me terrer sous terre pour éviter la lumière du jour. La cuite que j'ai pris hier et la pire de ma vie je crois. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever de ce canapé en cuir. EN CUIR ?

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour constater les dégâts autour de moi. La bouteille de Tequila est maintenant un vieux souvenir. Vide. Je ne retrouve même plus les verres. J'auscultais mon corps et constatais les ravages. Je porte mes sous-vêtements par-dessus mes fringues.

**FLASHBACK.**

- On joue à cap ou pas cap ? Proposa-t-il.

- OUAIS !

- Cap ou pas cap de mettre ton soutif et ta culotte par-dessus tes fringues ?

- Ou est la salle de bain ?

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

C'est la seule chose qui me revient pour le moment. Mon estomac décida de me renvoyer l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité. Je me précipitais vers ce que je pense être la salle de bain de mon collègue. Verrouillé.

- C'est occupé ! Entendis-je après un magnifique son de vidage d'estomac.

- T'es pas le seul à vouloir gerber !

- J'étais le premier. Va dans le lavabo de la cuisine ! Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et courus vers l'endroit indiqué. Mon estomac libéra l'alcool qu'il contenait, ce qui me fit beaucoup, beaucoup de bien. Je fermais les yeux pendant que je me libérais et un autre souvenir de la soirée me revint en mémoire.

**FLASHBACK.**

- Non, sans rire ! T'as vraiment voulu laver les dents de ton chien avec ta brosse à dent ?

- Ben ouais, répondit-il. Il avait les canines sales. Ma mère a d'abord été choquée, puis elle m'a expliqué que c'était pas propre, qu'il avait des bactéries… Et toi, tu as des anecdotes sur un animal de compagnie ?

- Je crois que la seule bêtise que j'ai faite avec le chat de ma mère, c'est de l'avoir balancé dans la piscine. Le matou à miaulé un long moment, et c'est Phil, mon beau-père qui l'a repêché. J'ai été privé de dessert pendant trois jours.

- Ca se fait encore ça ?

- Ma mère adore les traditions !

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

J'attrapais plusieurs feuilles d'essuie-tout et m'essuyais la bouche. J'en attrapais d'autre pour les mouiller avant de les passer sur mon visage. J'allais un peu mieux, en tout cas je l'espérais. Je me regardais dans le miroir. De magnifiques cernes autour des yeux. Un teint blanc aspirine. Maquillage à moitié disparu. Sexy Bella ! Je terminais d'enlever le mascara qui avait coulé, tout comme le fond de teint. Je préfère apparaitre sans maquillage plutôt qu'avec un demi-maquillage. Edward finit enfin par sortir de la salle de bain. Et je ne sais pas si je dus retenir un fou rire ou le prendre en photo. Les deux peut etre.

**FLASHBACK.**

- Cap ou pas cap de te laisser maquiller ?

- Sors l'artillerie beauté !

J'ouvris mon sac à main et trouvais du fond de teint, du rouge à lèvres et du fard à paupière.

- Bouge pas chéri ! Ferme les yeux ! Je lui appliquai une couche généreuse de fond de teint, lui mit le rouge a lèvres et le fard à paupière beige. Il alla vers un miroir, et regarda son visage final.

- Parfait ma chérie ! Répondit-il avec une voix haut perché. Viens là que je te fasse un bisou pour te remercier !

- M'approche pas !

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

- Quoi ? Répondit-il, la voix rauque.

- Non rien…

J'allais aux toilettes pour me soulager quand mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse, me faisant sursauter.

- Allo, répondis-je.

- Oula, toi, t'es bourré ! répliqua Angela.

- Ouais, j'ai un peu bu, pourquoi ?

- T'es sorti finalement !

- J'ai pas eu à aller bien loin. Je suis allé chez un collègue.

- Un collègue ? Ouh !

- Ecoute Angie, je suis en train de décuver là. J'ai pas trop la tête à parler.

- Cet aprèm, on va dans les boutiques je te rappelle ! Je passe te prendre à 15 heures.

- Si je ne suis pas morte d'ici là !

- Toujours en train d'exagérer toi. A tout à l'heure, et je veux tous les détails.

- Angie… Trop tard.

Je remis mon portable dans ma poche et retournais au salon. Je vis une boite d'aspirine trainer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je lui en volais deux, histoire d'avoir un peu moins mal à la tête. Je le vis allonger sur le canapé, la tête dans le vide.

- C'est ma deuxième pire cuite. La première était avec Alice. Il avait retiré son maquillage.

- Ça te dérange si on ne parle à personne de cette soirée ? Proposai-je.

- De toute façon, je n'ai presque aucun souvenir pour le moment. Ca revient par bribe. Là, je me rappelle que tu m'as mis au défi de boire un verre de Tequila sans les mains.

- Je t'ai demandé ça ?

- Ouais. Toi aussi, il te manque une partie de la soirée ? J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Je me laissais tomber dans un fauteuil en cuir du salon. Et personne ne parla durant un petit moment, profitant du calme pour faire disparaitre le mal de tête et essayer de se souvenir de la veille. Je reçus un autre appel. C'est la fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ? C'est peut être Mike qui demande de mes nouvelles. Même pas, c'est Tyler, son meilleur ami.

- Allo ?

- Bell's, c'est toi ?

- Qui veut-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Ça se passe bien Washington ? Mike devait m'appeler hier soir mais vous deviez être trop fatigué.

- Washington ? Demanda Tyler. On n'y est pas encore Bella, on part dans une heure.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Je vous laisse une nouvelle fois sur votre fin ^^<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite !

ROBisous ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes, de plus en plus nombreuses au fil des semaines !

camryn48re : Review vide, donc je ne peux pas y répondre ^^

Lily – Rose : C'est vrai que l'alcool les a rapprochés… Mais est-ce-que ça va durer ? Mike se justifie dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

LunaCullen : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ^^ Ta supposition est peut etre juste… Tu auras toute les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Les mots de Tyler ne parvenaient pas à mon cerveau. Mike m'a dit hier qu'il devait partir pour Washington. Il a même reçu un coup de fil de Tyler. Le salopard m'a menti.

- Bella, t'es là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Est-ce-que tu as appelé Mike hier soir ?

- Non, pourquoi je l'aurais appelé ? Il y a un problème ?

- Aucun. Je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Attends Bella…

Je raccrochais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Et composai le numéro de mon 'fiancé'. Il ne va pas le rester très longtemps. Il décrocha alors que j'allais basculer sur répondeur.

- Salut ma chérie. Désolé, je t'ai pas appelé hier, j'ai eu un gros souci à l'aéroport et

- TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! Hurlai-je. Edward, sur le canapé, sursauta et m'intima de faire moins de bruit. Je sais que t'es encore à Orlando. Tyler m'a appelé et m'a dit que vous preniez l'avion ce matin. Et pas hier soir !

- Qui c'est ? Demanda une fois féminine derrière lui.

- Ecoute, calme-toi Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Une très très bonne excuse !

- Laisse-moi appeler la compagnie aérienne. Je diffère mon départ pour Washington, et j'arrive dans trois-quarts d'heure.

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? On est à deux doigts de rompre et tu veux quand même partir à l'autre bout du pays ! Ça sert même plus à rien que tu viennes. Je prends mes cliques et mes claques. Je te laisserais mon trousseau de clef dans la boite aux lettres.

- J'arrive. Et il raccrocha.

- Un problème ? Demanda mon collègue, encore bourré sur le canapé.

- Laisse-moi, c'est pas la journée !

Je partis de cet appartement en vitesse. Je me hâtais de monter à mon étage. Edward n'avait même pas essayé de me rattraper. On voit qu'il se moque bien de ce qui peut m'arriver… Arriver là-haut, je pris mon grand sac de voyage, ouvrit mes tiroirs et emballais mes affaires. Je ne faisais même pas attention à ce que je prenais. Quand le premier sac fut plein à ras-bord, j'attrapais ma valise et continuais à empiler des fringues. Je réussi même à mettre des livres dans certains recoins.

- Bébé… Je sursautais en voyant Mike dans l'encadrement de la chambre. Vêtu des mêmes vêtements qu'hier.

- Tu es venu assister à mon départ ? Ou m'humilier encore plus ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ! Tu me mens sur ton départ, j'entends une voix de femme derrière toi et tu penses que je crois quoi ? Que tu as une fille caché quelque part, que tu l'a mystérieusement retrouvé et que vous avez passé la nuit je ne sais où ! On est pas dans une série ! Et tu n'as pas la décence de cacher les stigmates de ta nuit ! Dis-je en tirant le col de sa chemise, où on l'on pouvait voir plusieurs suçons. Il souffla calmement avant de se confesser.

- Oui, je suis allé voir ailleurs. Mais ça arrive dans tous les couples ! Ca fait six ans qu'on est ensemble et je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

- Angela et Eric. Quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Et aucun d'eux n'a mis un coup de couteau dans le contrat. Je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses. Sauf l'infidélité. Un ange passa enter nous. Dis-moi son nom. Histoire que je sache si c'est une personne que je connais.

- Tu ne la connais pas. Elle est prof de gym dans le centre où je vais.

- Son nom, répétai-je.

- Jessica Stanley.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec celle-ci. Et un petit conseil : Change les draps, ça fait mauvais genre de baiser ta copine dans les mêmes draps que dans ceux dans lesquels on faisait l'amour. Je reviendrais dans la semaine récupérer mes affaires. Et je préviendrais mes parents pour le dire que le mariage est annulé. Je sortis mon trousseau de clefs et lui lançais à la figure. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, quand je vis l'écriteau 'en panne' coller sur celui-ci.

**Edward POV**

On frappa à ma porte. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse crever pour le moment. Ma seconde pire gueule de bois. La première était celle prise avec Alice, le jour où elle avait appris que son ex s'était fait largué devant l'autel par sa copine. Elle était si heureuse qu'on avait bus comme des trous sur la plage. Mais je ne raconte même pas le lendemain. Justement, c'est elle qui frappe comme une folle à la porte.

- Tu t'es bourré la gueule tout seul ? T'aurais pu m'appeler ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, j'étais avec Bella. Elle est passée, et on a bus. Je me rallongeai sur le canapé.

- Vous avez quand même pas mal bus. Elle ramassa la bouteille vide sur le sol et ouvrit les rideaux. Je pris un coussin pour me cacher de la lumière. On aurait pu croire que j'étais un vampire, avec mes cernes, mon teint pâle et ma crainte du soleil.

- Bois ça. Elle me tendit un bol de café noir, idéal après une cuite.

- Merci. Je pus à grande gorgée le liquide, qui me brula la gorge avant de me remettre les idées en place. Quelqu'un dans la cage d'escalier faisait un bruit monstre.

- Putain, c'est qui qui fait un boucan pareil ? Râlai-je. Alice, en bonne amie, se leva pour aller voir. Je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un, le ou la convaincant de venir ici. Je ne reconnus la voix de personne.

- Allez viens. Tu t'appelles Isabelle, c'est ça ?

- Isabella. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

- Viens Bella. Ne pleure pas pour un con pareil. Je pus voir Alice et Bella entrer dans mon appart'. Cette dernière avec deux valises, sur le point d'exploser.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je. Ma gueule de bois avait rapidement disparu devant les larmes de ma collègue.

- Elle et son copain…

- Tu as rompu avec Mike ? Alors que vous alliez vous marier et faire plein de bébés ?

- TA GUEULE ! Me hurla-t-elle au visage. Ne me renvoie pas mes rêves en pleine face ! Ma meilleure amie me fit les gros yeux. Ok, j'ai fait une boulette. Bella s'écroula sur mon canapé et retira sa bague de fiançailles. Elle l'a fit rouler sur la table basse, longtemps. Alice prit la parole.

- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Ça peut peut-être s'arranger.

- Il m'a trompé. Il m'a menti. Il s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit précédente et il n'a même pas cherché à nier. Comment tu veux que je lui pardonne ?

- Bon, là c'est vrai que tu étais obligé de le larguer. Il t'a dit le nom de la fille ? Pour que tu leurs pourrisse la vie ? Elle hocha la tête.

- Jessica Stanley. Une fille de son club de sport. Alice me fit les gros yeux. Je fus aussi étonné qu'elle. Quelle était la probabilité que mon ancien plan cul devienne la future compagne de ma colocataire du dessus ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Bella. Le regard que nous nous étions lancé Ali et moi ne lui avais pas échappé. Je décidais de jouer franc jeu avec elle.

- C'est une de mes anciennes conquêtes. Hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait arrêter tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Elle avait un rendez-vous, et elle veut avoir une vie stable. Les larmes redoublèrent le long de ses joues. Je n'étais pas doué pour gérer les crises de larmes. Alice la serra contre elle et la berça doucement. Elle avait cette facilité à nouer le contact avec des personnes sans difficulté. Et son apparence de petit lutin incite tout le monde à se confier à elle.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Excusez-moi d'avoir débarqué comme ça, dit-elle, un peu plus fort. Je vais vous laisser.

- Tu vas habiter où ? Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que j'y fasse attention.

- A l'hôtel. Ou chez ma meilleure amie, le temps que je me trouve un appartement.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, proposai-je gentiment. Je vis seul, et la seule chose que je demande, c'est que tu cuisines, car j'ai un niveau exécrable. J'ai une chambre d'ami, et, pour le travail, c'est plus pratique.

- C'est… C'est vrai ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je fis non de la tête, attendri devant ces yeux de biches rempli de larmes. Je récupérais ses affaires et les déposais sur le lit de la chambre à côté de la mienne.

**Bella POV**

Il fallait que je prévienne ma famille pour leur annoncer que tout est fini. Je leur envoyais un mail groupé, n'ayant pas envie de m'éterniser sur le sujet par conversation téléphonique. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 12 ans. Ils ne s'entendaient plus, et j'ai rapidement compris qu'ils seraient mieux l'un sans l'autre. Je vivais avec ma mère, et je passais toutes les vacances avec mon père. Ils se sont toujours bien entendu après ça, mon père à une copine du nom de Sue, et ma mère à Phil.

J'allais voir Alice pour la remercier de son soutien qu'elle m'avait apporté il y a quelques minutes, et lui proposer de venir avec moi et Angela faire les boutiques.

- Ali', fais attention !

- C'est bon Edward, laisse-moi m'amuser.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, un peu inquiète. Alice faisait des sandwiches pour nous trois.

- Il se passe que ce grand benêt d'Eddy s'inquiète encore pour moi et mon compte en banque. Dès que je fais du shopping, il panique, car il m'arrive souvent d'être à découvert par la suite. Sauf que j'ai un emploi stable, qui me plait, qui me rapporte des sous-sous, donc je peux les dépenser ! Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward au passage. Ils me faisaient marrer ces deux-là, à se chamailler comme des enfants. Je mastiquais lentement mon sandwich, au fromage, jambon, salade et tomate.

- D'ailleurs, ça te dérangerait d'aller chez moi cet aprèm ? Je crois que le siphon de la douche est encore bouché. Elle lui lança un trousseau de clef.

- Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et acheter du produit ?

- Pourquoi, quand on a un ami dévoué ? Il lui fit un regard noir, mais au fond, il l'aime tellement qu'il ira voir ce qui cloche. Je me surpris à ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Jalouse de la meilleure amie de mon voisin du dessous. J'ai vraiment un problème !

- Bon, on va retrouver ton amie… Angela, c'est ça ? Je hochais la tête et la suivi jusqu'au parking souterrain.

Elle possédait une Ford rouge pétante. Toute la ville nous regardait à bord du véhicule. Je la guidais jusqu'à la maison sur la plage que possédait ma meilleure amie. Je lui fis signe d'attendre sur le parking, pour que j'aille la chercher. J'avais besoin de parler seule avec elle.

En ouvrant la porte de sa demeure, Angie comprit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Durant le trajet retour, je lui racontais tout. Le mensonge de Mike, sa tromperie, et la rupture de nos fiançailles.

- Je veux pas être moralisatrice, mais… Je te l'avais dit qu'il était pas net ! Tu t'en es rendu compte avant le mariage, c'est déjà ça. Si tu veux venir squatter la chambre d'ami, il y a pas de souci, je te la prête volontiers.

- Pas la peine. Edward t'a devancé.

- Un vrai prince charmant cet homme. J'ai hâte que tu nous le présentes.

- Angela, je viens de quitter Mike après six ans de relation. Aie au moins la décence d'attendre avant de me parler d'autre hommes !

- Lui n'a pas attendu pour se recaser ! Fais la même chose !

- Je suis pas ce genre de fille.

- Je sais, tu es Bella fleur bleue, qui n'attend que son prince charmant qui arrivera sur son cheval blanc, pour t'emmener dans son pays imaginaire, t'épouser devant des animaux parlants, et te faire des mouflets en pagaille ! Je la regardais et ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire suite à son monologue. Depuis ce qui s'était passé ce matin, j'avais l'impression que je n'allais plus jamais rire.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que j'ai invité Alice ? Elle adore le shopping et c'est la meilleure amie d'Edward. Elle fit non de la tête et nous rejoignîmes la Ford rapidement. J'eus la surprise d'apprendre qu'Alice et ma meilleure amie se connaissait. Alice était vendeuse dans la boutique préféré d'Angela, et elles papotaient souvent toute les deux.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, je mis mon cerveau en mode off et me laissais faire comme si j'étais une poupée Barbie grandeur nature. Je regardais sans entrain les tee-shirts, les shorts, les joggings, la lingerie, mais rien de ça ne m'attirait. Je n'ai jamais aimé le shopping, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

Ma torture s'acheva plus tôt que prévu. A 17 heures, les filles choisirent un bar sur la plage et commandèrent un mojito chacune. Je fis plus sobre, un jus d'ananas, pas encore totalement remise de ma cuite d'hier soir. Elles bavardèrent de tout et de rien, je répondais parfois à leur question, mais les deux filles voyaient bien que je n'avais pas la tête à être heureuse. Pas pour le moment.

Alice déposa Angela chez elle à 18 heures. Et elle se gara au pied de mon immeuble un quart d'heure plus tard. J'allais sortir du véhicule quand elle m'attrapa le bras.

- Tu sais, Edward est peut être un salaud egocentrique pour toi, mais c'est juste un masque. Si tu grattes un peu la surface, tu découvriras une autre personne. Une personne qui en vaut la peine.

- J'ai déjà gratté la surface. Il m'a avoué sa jeunesse. Son père absent, toi…

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg qu'est Edward.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demandai-je.

- Vous allez vivre ensemble. C'est peut être une bonne idée que tu apprennes à le connaitre, et que tu changes d'opinion sur lui.

- Alice… soufflai-je. Merci pour la sortie, et désolé si j'ai été d'une humeur maussade.

- Personne ne t'en veut. C'est dur une rupture, tout le monde le sait.

Je descendis de sa voiture et prit l'ascenseur. J'eus une hésitation et failli appuyer sur le troisième étage, avant de me rappeler que je n'habitais plus dans cet appartement. Je sonnais et attendis qu'Edward vienne m'ouvrir. Il était un bleu de travail, puant la sueur à 100 mètres à la ronde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dis-je en me bouchant le nez.

- J'ai débouché le siphon d'Alice. Mais j'ai vu qu'un de ces cadres et une étagère s'étaient détachés du mur et je les ai remis en place. Je sens si mauvais que ça ?

- On a l'impression que tu as fait le marathon de New-York avec une combinaison polaire, et que tu as sué comme un phoque !

- Bon ça va, je vais prendre une douche ! Il enleva les bretelles de son haut en marchant, et il retira également son marcel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mater ses épaules musclées, la ligne centrale montrant sa colonne vertébrale… Jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte derrière lui.

Je repris mes esprits et commençai à faire notre diner. Je choisi de nous faire des pâtes à la carbonnara. Je fis cuire les pâtes et commençai à faire la sauce quand il sortit, propre et sentant la menthe et une autre odeur indéfinissable.

- Tu prépares quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pates à la carbonnara. J'espère que tu aimeras. Je me tournais vers lui, assis sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Il était torse nu, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, et me demandai s'il était totalement nu, ou s'il avait mis une serviette.

- Tu peux me regarder Swan. Maintenant que tu es célibataire, tu ne commets aucune faute.

Il faut toujours qu'il casse tout ! Jusqu'à maintenant, il était sympathique, amical. Et en une phrase, il a le don de tout casser ! J'ouvris un à un les placards pour trouver les assiettes, en prit deux que je posais sans douceur sur le comptoir. Je fis le même sort aux tiroirs. Je ne l'entendis pas se lever, mais je le senti me plaquer contre le frigo.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il. Je savourais durant une demi-seconde la chaleur émanant de ces muscles.

- Oui, il faut toujours que tu lances une pique à tout le monde ? C'est ta seconde nature ? Visiblement, ma remarque l'avait énervé, car il attrapa brutalement les couverts, dans le tiroir proche de ma hanche et les lança sur le comptoir. Je cherchais une passoire et il me fallut cinq minutes avant de la trouver. J'égouttais les tagliatelles, attrapais chacune des deux assiettes et mis les pâtes. Je pris un bol, versais à l'intérieur la sauce, sortis une louche et posais tout sur le comptoir. Je m'installais à côté de lui pour diner.

- Bon appétit, murmurai-je.

- Toi aussi, plus brutalement.

Je regrettais mes paroles. Notre diner se déroula dans le plus grand calme, sans un mot. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'allais prendre les assiettes pour les laver quand il me devança.

- Je fais la vaisselle. Si tu veux regarder la télé…

- Je vais plutôt aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

J'allais dans ma chambre et pris mes affaires de toilettes. Je me lavais les dents et retraversais le salon, où il regardait un match de catch. Il avait l'air malheureux. Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma gueule !

Je m'allongeai dans ce lit confortable et ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la soirée d'hier ne m'étais toujours pas revenue en mémoire. La plupart du temps, ça me revient la nuit. J'espère que ça marchera cette fois-ci !

_- Alors… réfléchit Edward… Cap ou pas cap de…_

_- Allez ! Je te laisse encore dix secondes pour te décider, sinon, tu passes ton tour ! _

_- Bon, ben si c'est de la précipitation. Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ?_

Rêve ou réalité ?

* * *

><p>Dois-je m'enterrer sous terre pour cette fin sadique ?<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris cette semaine ! J'ai essayé, je dis bien essayé, de ne pas faire une fin trop sadique...

Diana : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Mike reviendra plus tard, mais pas pour très longtemps… Je pense pas qu'Ed ramenera une de ses conquetes à l'appartement. Il est bete, mais pas à ce point ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Les personnages sont à S. Meyer et Disney !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je ne trouvais plus le sommeil après ce que mon cerveau m'avait envoyé. Rêve ou Réalité ? Si c'était un rêve, pourquoi mon subconscient me l'avait envoyé ? Si c'est la réalité, l'ai-je vraiment embrassé ? Je sortis de mon lit pour aller boire un verre d'eau qui me remettra probablement les idées en place. Je me cognais au canapé, me faisant jurer dans l'appartement silencieux. Une masse informe était allongée sur le canapé. Edward. Il est deux heures du matin. Il s'est endormi en regardant la télé.

- Hé pssssss ! Essayai-je pour le réveiller.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- Tu serais mieux si tu dormais dans ton pieu. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

- Attends, tu viens de me réveiller uniquement pour me dire qu'il fallait que je dorme dans mon lit ? Presque tous les jours, je dors sur le canapé. La télé est un somnifère pour moi.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir été gentille ! Je filais à la cuisine, ouvrit plusieurs placard avant de m'indiquer que les verres se trouvaient sous l'évier. Je le rempli à rad-bord d'eau, et l'avalais de suite. Je filais dans ma chambre en espérant trouver Morphée. Mais c'était sans compter sur les rouages actifs de mon cerveau.

Si je demande à Edward : au fait, tu m'aurais pas mis au défi de t'embrasser avant-hier ? Et que c'est un rêve, il va me demander pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça, ensuite, il va en conclure que j'en pince pour lui (c'est faux, bien évidemment), et il va se moquer de moi, ce qui me brisera le cœur. Pourquoi ça me briserait le cœur ? J'accorde pas d'importance à l'avis des autres d'habitude.

Si c'est la réalité, deux autres cas possible : le premier, sous l'effet de l'alcool, j'ai dit oui et je l'ai embrassé. Si je lui demande si je l'ai fait, il va croire que ça m'a dégouté, et il va être vexé. Le second, si j'ai dit non, il va me demander si j'ai des regrets. AHH ! Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une réponse facile !

Après deux heures de réflexion, Morphée décida enfin de venir m'emmener, probablement pour que mon cerveau en surchauffe se calme avant qu'il ne fonde.

- Eh beauté, debout ! C'est l'heure de te lever pour aller au travail…

- Mmmh Mike, laisse-moi dormir !

- Mike ? J'ai vraiment la voix de ton ex qui habite au-dessus ! J'ouvris les yeux brutalement et m'agitais dans le lit. J'aurais espéré que tout ce que j'avais vécu ne serait qu'un rêve. Mais non. Mike m'a bien trompé, mon collègue m'héberge chez lui, je me suis disputé avec lui, et j'ai bien cogité pendant deux heures sur 'Rêve ou réalité'. Edward, surprit, se recula.

- Oh oh calme ! Je voulais pas te faire peur ! Pourquoi il est gentil d'un coup ?

- T'as un dédoublement de la personnalité ou quoi ? Entre 8 heures et 10 heures, tu es Edward gentil, puis les deux prochaines heures, t'es Edward méchant ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je suis sain d'esprit, merci de demander. Je m'en veux pour hier soir. Mon sarcasme, ma réponse à deux heures du matin mais j'ai pas l'habitude de vivre en collocation. Encore plus avec une femme. Donc, il faut s'habituer à mes petites répliques… Mais je vais faire des efforts. Je suis venu enterrer la hache de guerre. Partante ? Il me tendit une main. J'ai des cookies. L'autre main tenait les gâteaux.

- Enterré. Je récupérais les gâteaux et les fourrai dans ma bouche, de peur qu'il me les vole.

- On part dans vingt minutes. Prépare-toi.

- C'est quoi notre job aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je.

- On le sait jamais à l'avance. C'est Emmett qui fait les plannings avec le chef du personnel. Ils les affichent le matin à 5 heures trente. Et on découvre notre poste en même temps. Mais tu as une parade obligatoire par jour. Celle du matin, celle du soir, dans le premier ou second parc. Et tu as autre chose. Point photo, petit dej, bref, tout ce qui implique notre présence. On a souvent de longues pauses entre nos activités. On peut être appelé sur le parc, pour aider à mettre des barrières s'il y a trop de monde dans une attraction. Récupérer le matériel utilisé sur une animation, ou simplement faire le maton devant une attraction fermé pour problème technique. C'est pour ça qu'on quitte pas le parc de la journée. J'acquiesçai et lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller. J'écoutais ses conseils et mis des vêtements léger. Un top et un short avec des converses.

Ce matin, quand j'ai pensé à Mike, ça m'a fait comme une flèche dans le cœur. J'évitais de penser à lui sous peine de fondre en larmes. Je regardais rapidement mes mails via mon portable. Aucun de mes parents n'avait réagis pour l'instant.

Je le rejoignis dans l'entrée et le suivi dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'au parking.

- On prend ta voiture ? Pas sûr que tu apprécies la moto.

- Je confirme.

J'ouvris ma Chevrolet et m'installai au volant. Et Edward ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. Encore ça va, celui-ci est gentil.

- Elle est ancienne. C'est toi qui l'as retapé ? C'est du bon boulot.

- Elle a presque un demi-siècle. Non, c'est mon père qui l'a retapé. Il a mis quatre mois. C'était pour mes 17 ans et mon permis. J'insistais sur le démarreur et celui-ci accepta de faire son job. Je me garai à l'ombre sur le parking des employées vingt minutes plus tard. Il m'entraina jusqu'au planning. Nous avions la dernière parade de la journée dans le premier parc. Et le point photo Winnie et Porcinet dans le même parc de 12 heures à 14 heures 30. Nous avions donc six heures à tuer ensemble.

Nous nous faufilâmes dans la salle du personnel. Une cinquantaine d'employés s'agitaient pour se préparer pour leur rôle. Edward m'abandonna pour aller parler à Tanya. Je me trouvais un siège de libre dans un coin et me fit petite comme une fourmi. Mon portable vibra à plusieurs reprises. Un mail de mon père.

_Dis-moi que c'est une blague ma puce. Vous avez rompu vos fiançailles ? Mais pourtant, le mois dernier vous étiez heureux comme jamais tous les deux. Il t'a fait du mal ? Ou es-tu ? A l'hôtel ? Chez Angela ?_

_Calme-toi papa. Je dors chez un collègue. Je vais commencer à chercher un appartement dans la semaine. On a rompu car j'ai appris qu'il fréquentait une autre femme. Au mois, il a été honnête. Je préfère rompre maintenant que de divorcer dans un an. _

Je le gardais sur mes genoux et fouillai la salle du regard. Ed et Tanya avaient disparus. Je répondis à mon père qui menaçait de débarquer pour botter le cul à mon ex-fiancé. Il me promit de lui demander si j'avais besoin d'argent pour m'installer, payer la caution. Ma mère n'avait pas réagi à l'information.

Le vestiaire se vidait peu à peu. En moins d'une heure, je me retrouvais seule. Je me décalais pour m'allonger sur le canapé, mon portable à côté de moi. Je décidais d'attendre ici jusqu'à 10 heures, avant d'aller me préparer et de rejoindre mon poste avec mon collègue invisible. Plus si invisible que ça car il vient de débarquer dans le vestiaire. Avec une belle marque rouge dans le cou. Il attrapa du fond de teint qui trainait sur une des tables et s'en tartina le coup, faisant disparaitre les traces de son passage avec Tanya.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir disparu comme ça.

- C'est pas grave. On est adulte, tu es libre. Aucun compte à me rendre. Mon portable m'annonça un dernier message de mon père.

_Si cet homme t'a fait souffrir il ne te méritait pas. Ne pense pas à cet imbécile, mais aux autres hommes que tu pourras rendre heureux par ta joie de vivre, ton caractère et tes mimiques. Ton père le premier._

Mon père n'est pas très doué pour dire d'aussi belle phrase. C'est probablement Sue qui lui l'a dicté. Mais celle-ci me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Edward, tout en délicatesse.

- Rien ! Répondis-je, ma voix augmenté d'une octave. Il se glissa à mes côtés et me tendit un mouchoir. Et en profita pour lire le mail affiché sur l'écran.

- Ton père à raison.

- Oh tais-toi ! J'essuyais mes larmes. Heureusement que j'ai pas mis de mascara aujourd'hui ! Il resta assis à côté de moi, le temps que mes larmes s'estompent.

- Ca y est ? La crise de larmes est passée ? Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Je vais te regarder déprimer toute la journée. Alors maintenant, tu me suis, et tu contestes pas !

- Je suis pas ton

- Tu ne contestes pas ! Je le suivis à contre cœur. Il m'entraina dans le parc, déjà bien rempli de visiteurs, et me guida vers une attraction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Edward.

- Le meilleur moyen de ne plus déprimer, c'est de t'éclater. Tu travailles dans le parc d'attraction le plus connu au monde ! Tous les employés bénéficient en priorité aux manèges. Alors maintenant, tu vas monter avec moi dans… Space Mountain, et tu vas pas râler.

- Pas Space Mountain. Tout sauf space mountain.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'y suis allé avec Mike. Et en sortant j'ai vomi dans les toilettes.

- Le meilleur moyen d'effacer un mauvais souvenir de sa mémoire est de s'en créer un autre avec quelqu'un. Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu l'essayer ! Sors ton badge. Il montra le sien à une des filles. Je fis de même avant de lui attraper le bras.

- J'le sens pas. J'ai peur !

- Tu me tiendras la main si tu as la frousse ! Il alla s'installer au premier rang. Je pris celui du milieu. Il me rejoignit. J'attachais solidement la ceinture et repérais la poignée devant moi. Les consignes de sécurités passèrent en anglais, en français et en espagnol avant que la navette prenne son envol. Derrière nous, une classe en voyage scolaire qui rigolait. Moi, j'étais à deux doigts de me faire dessus.

- 3…2…1… GO ! Le canon nous lança à fond dans l'attraction. Je passais mon temps à hurler et a m'agripper à la barrière devant moi. Je sentais ma tête partir en arrière, la navette faire des rotations à 360°, et tout ça dans le noir. Edward à côté de moi riait comme un gosse. Quand nous vîmes la lumière, je fus la première à sortir, les jambes ne me portant plus. Il passa un bras autour de mes reins. On ressemblait à un couple.

- Tu vas vomir ? Demanda-t-il poliment. Je fis non de la tête. Tu as supporté le choc ! Il m'aida à sortir de l'attraction. Il m'installa sur un banc et alla me chercher un café. Il me brula la gorge, mais, au moins, il me remit les idées en place.

- Une autre attraction te tenterait ?

Durant deux heures, il m'emmena dans toutes les attractions qu'il avait fait : Buzz l'éclair, le train de la mine, Némo… Parfois, je lui tenais la main quand j'avais trop peur. Des fois, c'était l'inverse. Mais je me sentais bien. Heureuse. Comme hier avec les filles.

A 10 heures 20, nous changeâmes de costume pour devenir Winnie et Porcinet. Et non plus Edward et Bella. Pas trop de difficulté, nous devions juste poser avec les plus petits. Pas d'autographe, juste attendre que la file d'impatients se déroulent jusqu'à nous. Edward, dans l'oreillette, me lançait des blagues.

- Mike te fait toujours déprimer ?

- Moins maintenant, il faut pas que j'y pense. Nous nous penchâmes simultanément pour prendre la photo. Edward caressa la joue de la petite avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Dis-toi que c'est un con fini, et qu'avec Jessica, il va morfler. Cette fille, c'est zéro sentiment. Même si elle dit qu'elle veut se caser, crois-moi, je la connais.

- C'est quel genre de fille ? Demandai-je en serrant la petite dans mes bras.

- Le genre qui vendrait son âme pour une paire de chaussures.

- Oh…Soufflai-je discrètement.

Durant les deux heures, nous primes des enfants dans nos bras en parlant les dents serrés entre chaque petit. C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Alice. Edward est un iceberg. On veut toujours en découvrir plus. J'ai la facette arrogante, amicale, gentille, triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il garde en réserve ?

Un des vigil repoussait la foule, expliquant que Winnie et Porcinet devait aller chercher Bourriquet pour aller manger du miel, mais que tout le monde reviendrait dans deux heures. Nous fîmes des gestes au passants, faisant encore deux ou trois photos avec les petits, avant d'aller retirer ce costume qui me fait suer sang et eau. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on est en juillet !

- Tiens, il me tendit une pomme d'amour.

- Merci. Tu l'as pas empoisonné quand même ?

- Mais non, je ne vais pas tuer ma collègue. Les flics comprendraient que c'est moi.

- T'en veut ? Je lui tendis le bâton. Il laissa une belle marque de dents dans le fruit. Ça donne soif ce truc ! Il me lança une bouteille d'eau. On refait des attractions ? Demandai-je.

- Pour toi, c'est mort. Devine quel rôle nous a donné Emmett ?

- Annonce la couleur.

- La petite sirène. C'est ce costume où il y a le plus de maquillage. Il faut rejoindre le stand, viens.

Il me guida à travers la foule, prenant des allées que lui seul connaissait. Il ferma la porte de ma loge et je compris pourquoi il y avait beaucoup de préparation. J'avais un bustier, en fausse écaille de sirène, qui se terminait en queue de poisson. En gros, avec ce costume, je ne pouvais pas me tenir debout. Encore moins marcher.

- Allonge-toi. C'est ce que Tanya faisait quand elle mettait ça. Je suivis son conseil. Mais j'eus besoin de son aide pour remonter la fermeture dans mon dos. Il eut le loisir d'admirer le bas de mon shorty et mon soutien-gorge.

- Il faut que tu l'enlèves, dit-il en détachant l'agrafe de mon dos.

- Merci, murmurai-je, profitant du contact de ses mains sur ma peau. Mais comment je fais pour aller me faire maquiller. Et pour monter sur le char ?

- Je vais te porter ! Il me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et me déposa sur un des sièges libres. On me posa une perruque pendant qu'on ajustait mon bustier et qu'on cachait mes taches de rousseur et mes grains de beauté. En me regardant, j'avais l'impression de regarder ma télé.

- Prête mon poisson ?

- Pourquoi les femmes ont toujours des déguisements chiant à mettre ?

- Demande au créateur. Il me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me lâche. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je me sentais à ma place. J'adorais sentir ses paumes douces au creux de mes reins et sur le haut de mon dos.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'apprécie le collègue que je détestais il y a 72 heures ?

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pour info, je ne suis jamais monté dans Space Mountain. La tour de la Terreur, oui, donc désolé si ce n'est pas très réaliste !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Le rapprochement est bien là… Et ça va continuer maintenant !

: Me voila sans faute ^^ Merci pour ta review !

PatiewSnows : Si le plus que gentil est amoureux, alors oui, dans ce chapitre, il est plus que gentil ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

J'adorais la porter dans mes bras. J'aimais sentir sa peau au gout du paradis contre mes paumes. Comment je sais qu'elle a un gout de paradis ?

Flashback.

_- Alors… je pris le temps de la réflexion… Cap ou pas cap de…_

_- Allez ! Je te laisse encore dix secondes pour te décider, sinon, tu passes ton tour ! _

_- Bon, ben si c'est de la précipitation. Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ? Je n'avais pas réfléchi à mes paroles. C'était sorti tout seul. Bella, sous l'effet de l'alcool, rigola. En temps normal, j'me serais pris une baffe. _

_- Cap ou pas cap ? Répétai-je. Je voyais les rouages de son cerveau tournicoter. _

_- Pas le baiser. Tout sauf le baiser._

_- Un suçon ? Proposai-je en second recours._

_- Si tu veux, mais pas dans le cou, je veux pas qu'il soit visible. _

_- Ok. Allonge-toi sur le ventre. Elle se mit en position, et je relevais son pull jusqu'à la limite de son soutien-gorge. Je fis courir mes mains sur son dos. Je l'entendis glousser comme une adolescente. Je m'agenouillais sur le parquet et cherchais un endroit parfait pour la marquer. Je choisi le creux de ses reins, à la lisière de son jean. Je déposais mes lèvres et aspirais sa peau douce._

Fin flashback.

Tout à l'heure, en remontant son costume, on voyait encore la marque. Deux possibilités : ou elle ne se souvient pas encore de mon suçon, ou elle s'en fiche royalement. Je ne sais pas quelle option je préfère.

Trois techniciens nous aidèrent à monter sur le char. Ce costume n'est vraiment pas pratique ! Bella s'assit à l'endroit indiqué, et je mis ma main sur son épaule, attendant que tout le monde se mette en place. J'en profitais pour me remémorer la soirée dans son intégralité.

Elle m'avait parlé de sa mère, de sa vie à Phoenix, un peu de son père. Mike a été son premier et unique petit ami. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de sa relation avec lui quand ils étaient jeunes. J'ai juste eu droit à leur vie ici. Est-ce trop tôt pour lui parler de son ex ? Probablement.

Après ces confidences sur nos vies et un peu éméchés sur les bords, nous avions commencés ce jeu complètement con : le cap ou pas cap. Et c'est vraiment là que ça a dégénéré.

Boire un verre de tequila sans les mains : facile, mais ma chemise est foutue. Mettre ses sous-vêtements par-dessus des vêtements : facile également. Se laisser maquiller : facile. Embrasser son partenaire ou se laisser faire faire un suçon : un peu plus dur. Hurler sur sa terrasse qu'on est fan des Yankees et qu'on rêve de rencontrer Justin Bieber : facile, mais je n'ose plus regarder mes voisins dans les yeux. Avaler un marshmallow lancé : compliqué. Se déguiser en rappeur : facile. Chanter dans la cage d'escalier : Give me, give me (a man after midnight), ou encore prendre une douche habillé, jouer à chat perché sur le comptoir… Bref, tous les trucs qu'on ne fait jamais, sauf si on est bourré. Et Bella n'a l'air de se rappeler de rien. Nada.

Le char démarra et je dus me retenir à son épaule pour ne pas tomber. Je fis des signes de main, me prenant pour le prince Eric. Ma partenaire faisait de même en souriant de toutes ses dents. Comme à chaque fois, nous aperçurent les petites filles tirant la veste de leur maman pour leur dire que le prince était trop beau, ou Arielle magnifique. Elle agita sa queue de sirène pour plaire à la galerie. Nous nous regardâmes au même moment, et je me sentis totalement envouté par cette sirène. Cette sirène libre et sans attache. Cette sirène qui chante à mon oreille. Veut-elle m'emprisonner dans ses filets ?

J'étais totalement perdu. Si perdu que je sautais du char avant même qu'il soit à l'arrêt pour m'enfermer dans la loge. J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau glacée et vidais son contenu sur mon visage. Ce qui ne remit pas pour autant les idées en place. Je sentis le maquillage couler avec l'eau sur la chemise blanche. J'eus quand même le réflexe de la retirer pour ne pas la tacher. Je continuais de m'asperger d'eau, passant par la nuque, les épaules et le torse. Le sol en béton gouta également à l'eau glacé. J'allais retirer mon pantalon quand Cyril, un des techniciens, entra dans ma loge, portant Bella dans ces bras. MERDE ! Je l'avais oublié sur le char !

- T'es gonflé quand même ! J'ai poireauté 10 minutes, comme une conne, personne pour m'aider ! Merci. Cyril la déposa sur le canapé et s'en alla. J'te retiens !

- Excuse-moi, j'avais… une envie pressante.

- Une envie pressante de te la jouer beau gosse en te balançant de l'eau partout, comme dans une pub ?

- C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Pour me faire pardonner, je nous paye les pizzas ce soir ! Et même les bières !

- Ne me parle pas d'alcool ! J'me rappelle très bien de la cuite qu'on s'est pris tous les deux il y a 48 heures. Je la voyais se tortiller pour attraper la fermeture de son costume. Rhha ! Viens m'aider à me déshabiller ! Je me retenus de lancer mon sarcasme habituel : Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça, m'étant promis d'être sympa avec elle. Je défis son costume d'Arielle, et lui tournais le dos pour résister à l'envie de la reluquer.

Je me rhabillais, pris une lingette démaquillante et retirais ce qui me restait de fond de teint. Je lui lançais le pack, m'assis sur un des canapés avant de sortir mon portable pour commander notre diner.

- Chez Luigi bonjour !

- Bonjour, j'aimerais commander une pizza quatre fromages, et… Je bouchais le combiné avec ma main et demandai à ma collègue ce qu'elle voulait manger.

- Avec du poulet et des piments ! Je terminais ma commande et demandais à me faire livrer pour 19 heures. J'attendis qu'elle ait fini de retirer tout le maquillage sur son buste et nous partîmes tous les deux jusqu'à mon immeuble. Elle laissa la voiture au garage et nous allâmes à la superette d'à côté. J'allais acheter un pack de bière que je siroterais visiblement tout seul. Bella préféra aller vers les tablettes de chocolats, sucreries et glace. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le panier rempli de deux bouteilles de coca, un paquet de fraise tagada, cinq tablettes de chocolats et plusieurs pots de glace.

- Allez viens, ça va fondre. Sors le porte-monnaie, tu as promis de payer. Je la suivi en bon toutou et sortit la carte bleue pour payer les gourmandises de madame. Je fis aussi office de porteur. Mais elle fut sympa, elle me tenu quand même la porte du hall.

A côté des poubelles, il y avait un grand carton rempli de livres, de Cd, de DVD et d'anciens vinyles. Bella commençait à monter l'escalier, je lui fis signe de venir fouiller la boite rempli de trésors. Je trouvais parmi tant d'autres objets celui qui m'intéressa le plus : Abbey Road, des Beatles, en trente-trois tours. Et dédicacé en plus ! Une pièce unique ! Ça doit valoir une fortune ! Même si plus personne n'écoute les 33 tours, la pochette est collector.

- Regarde ça Bella ! Je lui tendis ma trouvaille. Elle se figea sur place. Elle scruta la pochette d'album, longuement. Elle aussi est en extase. Est-ce-que c'est mal d'y prendre ? Si c'est mis là, c'est que c'est pour jeter.

Bella partit en courant dans les étages. J'entendis ses pas frapper les marches vivement. Je continuais l'inspection, cherchant d'autres pièces rares. Avant de tomber sur un exemplaire des hauts de Hurlevent. La couverture s'était détachée des pages, à force d'avoir été lu et relu. J'allais remettre les deux ensembles quand je remarquais une inscription sur la première page.

_Isabella Swan, Casier 856._

Son ex a jeté ses affaires ? Je m'empressais de mettre notre nourriture dans le carton et couru comme elle dans l'immeuble. J'ouvris mon appartement en vitesse et déposais tout sur le meuble de l'entrée, avant de monter un dernier étage. Ca va saigner ! Je l'entendais déjà frapper comme une hystérique à la porte de son appartement. Mike apparut, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. J'allais atteindre leur étage quand j'entendis sa main claquer contre la joue de Mike. Vu la puissance, il doit y avoir la trace de sa main.

- Je savais que t'étais con ! Mais pas à ce point ! Elle arma son bras pour lui en mettre une autre, mais la ceinturais à temps.

- Lâche-moi ! Elle me foutu un coup de coude dans le ventre, et, pas préparé, je me cabrais. Elle en profita pour s'échapper. Mike, peureux et n'ayant pas envie de se reprendre une tarte, lui claqua la porte au nez. Pas démonté pour autant, elle fonça dans l'appartement. Moi, je reprenais mon souffle en arrière-plan, avant de suivre l'ancien couple. Je les entendais gueuler dans l'appartement. Visiblement, ils en sont à la phase : Bella dit tout ce qu'elle pense de son ex !

- J'vais t'annoncer un dernier truc Mikey ! Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai dragué ?

- Parce que je te plaisais ?

- Même pas mon con ! Je t'ai dragué car Angela et Tiffany avait parié 50 dollars chacune que je n'arriverais pas à te draguer, encore moins à t'embrasser. Je les ai trompé toutes les deux, et j'ai empoché au passage 100 dollars. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi… trois mois après. Je peux te le dire maintenant, vu que nous n'avons plus rien en commun.

- On a encore quelque chose en commun. La bague de fiançailles. C'est celle de ma grand-mère, et j'y tiens beaucoup. Si tu pouvais me la rendre… Bella éclata de rire.

- Tu veux que je te la rende ? Tu n'as eu aucune honte à jeter le dernier souvenir de mon grand-père, pourquoi je devrais te rendre un bibelot ? Ciao. Elle claqua la porte de son ancien domicile. Je m'empressais de faire de même, n'ayant rien à dire ici.

Je remis les pieds chez moi. Bella était sur le canapé, feuilletant ses affaires et ses livres. La glace avait presque totalement fondu. Je la mis au réfrigérateur quand même. Je m'assis à ces cotés sur le canapé. Visiblement, elle avait du mal à se remettre de cette rupture, bien qu'elle affirme le contraire.

- Mon grand-père tenait le guichet un soir de concert des Beatles. Il les avait attendu à la sortie des artistes, que lui seul connaissait, et il a fait signer son trente-trois tours. Il me l'a légué à sa mort. Elle sortit la pochette et contempla les signatures, longuement, avant de le remettre à sa place.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête, et prit son vieil exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent. Je l'abandonnais avec ces souvenirs et allai sous la douche. Je sais pas encore ce qui se passe, mais cette Isabella Swan modifie beaucoup de choses en moi…

Je passais de longues minutes sous l'eau fraiche, afin de me détendre. Je lui laissais ma place, et continuais de fouiller ses affaires. Elle avait l'air fan de Muse, et autres groupes de rock m'étant inconnu. La sonnerie me fit sursauter. C'était le livreur de pizza, pile à l'heure. Je lui donnais ses 18 dollars et posais notre nourriture sur la table basse, décalant le carton de souvenirs. J'attrapais deux couteaux, fourchettes et assiettes et coupais en part égales les pizzas. J'attendis que Bella revienne de sa douche. Elle avait les yeux rougis. Pleurs ou savon dans les yeux ?

- Bon appétit ! Dis-je joyeusement.

- Bon appétit à toi aussi, plus sobre. Elle attrapa une part de chaque, se remit dans la même position que tout à l'heure, son livre sur le genou. Et moi, je restai assis tout seul, comme un con. Je pris la télécommande et mis MTV. Compilation spécial chanson d'amour gé-ni-al ! Je terminais notre repas, Bella fit de même, sans jamais lâcher son livre du regard. J'avais envie de la voir rire et sourire. Et pour ça, je ferais n'importe quoi.

- On danse ? Lui proposai-je. Elle me regarda, les yeux ronds. J'ai cru qu'elle allait refuser. Mais elle accepta finalement. Elle prit la main que je lui tendis. Je ressentis une nouvelle fois cette décharge. J'attendis qu'une nouvelle chanson démarre. You're beautiful, de James Blunt. Je mis mes deux mains sur sa taille. Elle mit mes deux mains autour de mon cou. Ne sachant pas danser, et elle, n'ayant pas le sens de l'équilibre, nous ne fîmes qu'osciller sur le parquet.

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant.  
>My l<em>_ove is pure.  
>I saw an angel.<br>Of that I'm sure.  
>She smiled me on the subway.<br>She was with another man.  
>But I won't lose no sleep on that,<br>'Cause I've got a plan._

Ma vie est brillante  
>Mon amour est pur<br>J'ai vu un ange  
>Et de ça j'en suis sûr<br>Elle m'a souri dans le métro  
>Elle était avec un autre homme<br>Mais je ne perdrai pas le sommeil pour ça  
>Parce que j'ai un plan<p>

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

Tu es belle, tu es belle  
>Tu es belle, c'est vrai<br>J'ai vu ton visage dans un endroit bondé  
>Et je ne sais pas quoi faire<br>Parce que je ne serai jamais avec toi

Durant tout le refrain, nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Comme si un magnétisme nous empêchait de nous lâcher du regard. Ce fut elle qui coupa la connexion en détournant ses yeux chocolat et en rougissant.

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
>As we walked on by.<br>She could see from my face that I was,  
>flying high,<br>And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<em>

Oui, elle a attiré mon regard,  
>Quand nous avons marché ensemble<br>Elle pouvait voir sur mon visage que j'étais,  
>fou amoureux<br>Et je ne pense pas que je la reverrai  
>Mais nous avons partagé un moment qui va se finir<p>

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>When she thought up that I should be with you.<br>But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you<em>

Tu es belle, tu es belle  
>Tu es belle, c'est vrai<br>J'ai vu ton visage dans un endroit bondé  
>Et je ne savais pas quoi faire<br>Parce que je ne serais jamais avec toi

Tu es belle, tu es belle

Tu es belle, c'est vrai

Ca dois être un ange avec un tel sourire sur son visage  
>Quand elle a pensé que je devais être avec toi<br>Mais il est temps d'accepter la vérité  
>Je ne serai jamais avec toi.<p>

Les dernières notes de la chanson résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Nous nous étions replongés dans nos regards en même temps que nous dansions sur le refrain. Je ne sais pas comment mais Bella finit dos au mur séparant ma chambre du salon. Face à face, et beaucoup trop proche pour mon propre bien et le sien. Elle ne bougeait pas. Je penchais ma tête vers la sienne. Elle avança ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Si personne n'avait frappé à la porte de mon appartement, nous nous serions probablement embrassé.

* * *

><p>Une idée sur la personne qui coupe le presque-baiser ?<p>

A dimanche prochain pour lire la suite !

Bisous ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine ! Vous n'avez pas aimés la coupure… Mais je me rattrape !

Lily – Rose : Mike ne revient pas dans l'histoire, je te rassure ! Mais il contrubue au rapprochement de nos tourteraux… Une de tes suppositions est juste. Tu vas découvrir rapidement qui est derriere la porte ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : L'augmentation de température continue dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour ta review !

: Une de tes suppositions est juste ! Sache que ce n'est pas ta seconde possibilité ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je ne savais pas si je devais tuer ce maudit visiteur qui vient de briser la magie qu'il y avait entre Bella et moi, ou l'ignorer totalement. On sonna une nouvelle fois. Bella fit un pas de côté.

- Vas ouvrir. Elle alla vers la table basse boire un verre d'eau glacé. D'un pas trainant, j'allais ouvrir la porte. C'était Alice.

- Edward, il faut absolument que je te parle ! Elle sautilla sur place, frappa ses deux mains ensemble, et entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Tu aurais pu appeler ? Dis-je, ma voix légèrement venimeuse.

- J'étais dans le coin. Salut Bella ! Elle déposa deux baisers sonores sur ces joues avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle simplement. Elle récupéra son livre déchiré et s'enferma brutalement dans sa chambre.

- Elle va bien ? Demanda ma meilleure amie, par politesse.

- Elle à recroisé son ex. Ça lui a fait du mal. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Je suis allée boire un café avec Jasper il y a une heure ! Il ne m'a pas lâché du regard, il m'a même tenu la main ! Et quand on est parti, il m'a embrassé juste là. Elle me montra avec son doigt. Il l'avait embrassé au coin des lèvres. A ton avis, ça signifie quoi tout ça ? Le baiser, le regard, la main ? Ça, c'est notre grand jeu entre elle et moi. Quand elle a un rendez-vous, on s'amuse à décoder tous les signes corporels de la personne. Ouais, on dirait que je suis une fille… Mais ce soir, j'suis pas d'humeur.

- Oui, tu lui plais énormément, et, quand tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu auras un message sur ton répondeur de lui te demandant d'aller diner avec lui dans n'importe quel restaurant de cette foutue ville ! Vous vous roulerez un bon gadin pour terminer, et vous serez en couple !

- Oh qu'est-ce que tu as ? Si t'es frustré, j'suis pas un punching-ball émotionnel ! Je m'énerve rarement devant Alice. A vrai dire, je crois que c'est la première fois.

- J'suis pas frustré. J'attrapais ma bière devant moi et en bus une longue gorgée.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air malheureux. Dis tout à ta meilleure amie.

- J'sais plus ce qu'il m'arrive, murmurai-je, de peur d'être entendu. Bella… Elle a tout bouleversé sur son passage ! J'ai le sourire aux lèvres quand j'me réveille à six heures car je sais que je vais la voir, que je vais lui dire bonjour. J'suis plus impliqué dans mon travail car j'ai besoin de l'impressionner elle, et plus mon père. On déconne ensemble, et je suis plus le même salopard qu'avant ! Ce matin, avec Tanya, je pensais à Bella, et j'ai murmuré son nom !

- Edward, tu n'as pas changé. Tu n'es pas perdu. Tu es amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je balançais mon livre contre un des murs. La couverture se détacha une nouvelle fois. Impossible de me concentrer. Ce que j'avais vu dans ces yeux quand il a failli m'embrasser… Jamais Mike n'avait eu ce regard-là avec moi. Ce qui m'étonnait encore plus, c'est aussi le fait que j'ai également avancé mes lèvres vers les siennes. Je ne me reconnais plus. J'appelais mon dernier secours. Angela.

- Ma belle ? Ça va ? Tu te remets bien de… Tu-sais-qui ?

- Je l'ai revu tout à l'heure. Il a balancé mes affaires dehors. Je suis monté le voir et je l'ai giflé. Et je lui ai dit que j'étais sorti avec lui pour un pari. Il a pas tellement réagi. Il m'a demandé la bague de fiançailles.

- J'te retrouve enfin Bell's ! Ça fait plaisir à entendre ? Il est définitivement sorti de ta tête et de ton cœur ?

- Il y a même un verrou spécial Mike ! Mais je ne t'appelais pas pour ça.

- Oh, vu le ton que tu viens de prendre, c'est grave ? Annonce la couleur.

- Edward et moi, on dansait dans son salon, et il a voulu m'embrasser.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne lui as pas mis une beigne à lui aussi ?

- J'ai fait pire. J'ai avancé mes lèvres pour qu'il m'embrasse.

- Et pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé ?

- Alice a sonné. Angela, est-ce-que je suis normal ? Je le connais depuis moins d'une semaine, Mike et moi, on a rompu il y a trois jours…

- Bella, tu es juste en train de tomber amoureuse, c'est pas un drame ! Et tu en as bien le droit, tu es célibataire ! Vis un peu, au lieu de te poser trop de questions du style 'suis-je une horrible personne ? Suis-je normale ?' Quand tu es avec lui, est-ce-que ton cœur bat plus vite ? Est-ce-que, inconsciemment, tu te recoiffes, ou fais-tu des trucs stupides pour lui plaire ?

- Mon cœur bat plus vite car j'angoisse de faire un faux-pas devant les enfants ! Et… Je suis monté dans Space Mountain pour lui faire plaisir ce matin.

- C'est ce que je dis, il te plait ! Maintenant, fais le premier pas dans sa direction.

- NON ! J'peux pas !

- Ah la la ! C'est toujours comme ça quand on revient sur le marché de la drague. On sait plus comment faire ! Je peux te rappeler demain ? On va diner chez les parents d'Eric.

- Si tu veux. Bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV <strong>

- Amoureux, moi ? Tu sais très bien que…

- Oh si mon grand, t'es amoureux. D'habitude, quand tu me parles d'une fille, tu me parles d'elle avec ton deuxième cerveau. Là, tu viens de t'exprimer avec ton cœur.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Je l'ai déjà ressenti.

- Avec Lena ? Ta première fois ? C'était pas de l'amour Ed. Tu étais simplement attiré par elle, par sa maturité. Là, tu es attiré par Bella car elle te donne l'envie de vivre ! Tu te sens vivant à côté d'elle, j'me trompe ? Tu ferais des trucs que tu ne ferai jamais en temps normal. Faux ?

- Non. Je l'ai fait danser tout à l'heure, car j'avais envie de la voir sourire. Je veux son bonheur.

- C'est ce que je dis, t'es amoureux d'elle. De sa joie de vivre, de son esprit, de sa beauté naturelle. Maintenant, séduis-là. Avec ça et ça. Elle déposa une de ses mains sur mon cœur, et l'autre sur ma tête. Et n'utilise surtout pas ça ! Elle attrapa mon entrejambe. Il va falloir que tu envoies des messages à Tanya, Irina… Et il y a qui d'autre ?

- Rachel. Prof de natation.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux au passage et sortit de chez moi. J'attrapais mon portable dans ma poche arrière. Je savais que, tôt ou tard, ce moment arriverait. Le moment d'arrêter le sexe pour le sexe, et mener une vie rangée, avec une petite amie stable, qui plaira à ma famille.

_Je ne serais plus votre amant. J'arrête tout. C'était super, mais je ne veux plus de ça. En espérant que vous comprendrez._

Je reçus les trois accusées de réception, et attendis. Rachel répondit la première par un simple : C'était cool entre nous. En espérant te revoir un jour à la piscine. Je terminais lentement ma bière, les pieds sur la table basse. Irina me répondit au bout de vingt minutes : C'était bestial entre nous. Si jamais tu veux revenir, il y aura toujours une place dans mon lit.

Finalement, elle ne le prenait pas si mal que je le pensais. J'attendis longuement la réponse de Tanya, incapable de dormir tant qu'elle ne m'aura rien dis. Il était 23 heures quand elle se décida enfin : Eddie, tu es sous l'emprise de la drogue ? A moins que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait pris ton portable ? Rien n'est fini entre nous Eddie. T'es mon meilleur amant ! Si jamais je te perds, que ferai-je sans toi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire du ton de sa réponse. Etant d'humeur joyeuse, je lui répondis : achète-toi un sex-toy !

* * *

><p><strong>15 JOURS PLUS TARD<strong>

**Bella POV**

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. J'étais tombé sur cette conclusion il y a peu de temps. Nous passions nos journées ensemble. Quand nous ne devions pas faire de parade, nous faisions des attractions en riant follement. Nous n'étions pas encore allés dans les autres parcs du complexe. Et quand nous devions restés chez lui, nous faisions connaissance, ou nous jouions à la console.

C'est une mauvaise idée de l'aimer. Oula oui, une très mauvaise idée. Je veux être amoureuse de lui, de la personnalité que j'ai découverte. Je le veux vraiment. Mais… Qui me dit qu'il ne se moque pas de moi ? Ses sentiments peuvent être feints. Il a la réputation d'un homme à femme. Et je ne veux pas souffrir. Pas une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas être le numéro tant sur sa liste. Je ne veux pas être celle dont il se vantera devant ses copains : Eh, vous savez, j'ai réussi à entuber une fille, à tel point qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de moi ! Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Je l'aime. A tel point que je ne pourrais pas supporter un refus de sa part. Je me tournais vers le réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, une nouvelle fois. Je dois prendre une décision. Faire face à ces sentiments, ou fuir. J'examinais ces solutions tout les soirs dans mon lit. J'avais choisi la seconde solution, mais je n'avais toujours pas eu le cran de le faire. Jusqu'à ce soir. C'est égoïste, mais je ne veux plus souffrir. Je m'habillais silencieusement, fermais le plus doucement possible la fermeture de mon sac. Je pris mon carton d'affaires et vis le disque des Beatles me faire de l'œil. Je le sortis, le contemplai longuement, pour l'ancrer le plus possible dans ma mémoire. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Quelque chose s'alluma dans le noir. Son portable. J'eus peur qu'il ait dormi sur le canapé.

J'attrapais un post-it et un stylo vers le téléphone. Je lui rédigeai un court message, pour tout lui expliquer. Je le collai sur le disque, le posai sur le comptoir avant de partir. Je déposais tous mes bagages dans la Chevrolet et m'en allai le plus silencieusement du monde. Je ne fis même pas un kilomètre. Je m'arrêtai vers un parc, mis ma tête sur le volant, et pleurai. Longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, pensant à la manière dont je pouvais la séduire, sans utiliser mini-moi. J'avais eu idée de l'inviter au restaurant ce midi, vu que nous étions en congé. Je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait pendant que je réfléchissais. C'est donc l'esprit pas frais que je décidai de me lever à 7 heures. Je bondis de mon lit, et choisi de me préparer une tasse de café. J'allumais la pièce principale, allais vers la cuisine et appuyai sur la machine. Vive la technologie ! Mon regard tomba sur Abbey Road. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher pour le contempler une nouvelle fois. Au milieu, un papier jaune était collé. Je l'arrachai et reconnu son écriture.

_Cadeau pour toi. Tu étais tellement en extase quand tu l'a vu… Ca payera mon loyer pour avoir squatter chez toi. Je ne peux plus vivre avec toi. J'ai compris en quinze jours que tu me plaisais. Beaucoup trop. Et je ne peux plus me permettre de souffrir. J'appellerai ton père pour lui dire que je démissionne. C'est mieux. Pour toi comme pour moi._

Elle a pas le droit. ELLE A PAS LE DROIT PUTAIN ! Elle peut pas me faire ça ! Je couru dans ma chambre, attrapais mon polo et mon jean de la veille, et fonçais. Elle peut pas m'abandonner alors que je change pour elle ! Quand je voyais Tanya, j'avais même plus envie de la prendre ! 15 jours que je me suis pas envoyé en l'air. Pour elle ! Pour mériter son amour.

Je dévalais les escaliers jusqu'au niveau moins un, grimpais sur ma moto et démarrai en trombe. D'habitude, je respecte les limitations de vitesse et les feux rouges. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis à la recherche de mon bonheur personnel. De mon rayon de soleil d'un mètre 60. Et pour ça, je retournerais la ville. Je n'eus pas à le faire. Je trouvais sa Chevrolet vers le parc au nord de la ville. J'allais me garer derrière elle quand elle remit les gaz. Je me tenais à distance respectable. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Elle repartit en sens inverse, et alla vers la plage. Elle se gara sur le parking d'une résidence. Ni une ni deux, je descendis de ma moto sans mettre la béquille. Je l'entendis tomber au sol. Tant pis. Elle allait sortir mais je montais avant. Elle se retourna, prise de panique. Elle devait me prendre pour un agresseur. Je lui mis mon index sur sa bouche pour qu'elle me laisse parler.

- T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Je veux changer pour toi. Je pourrai devenir blond si tu me le demandais ! Je pourrais faire ce que tu veux ! J'ai même dis à Tanya que je ne voulais plus d'elle ! Tu peux pas me repousser car moi aussi je suis devenu accro à toi en deux semaines ! Même depuis plus qu'deux semaines. Depuis que tu as emménagé dans l'immeuble il y a trois ans. Donc t'as pas le droit ! Je me répète un peu, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais rien d'autre pour la convaincre.

Ce fut elle qui réagit en première à la fin de mon discours en mettant une main sur ma nuque pour la rapprocher d'elle. Elle mit ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. ENFIN ! Elles étaient comme je les avais imaginés. Douce, chaude, et élastique. Elle m'électrisait à un point que je n'aurais pas imaginé. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait cet effet-là. Je la rapprochais de moi, et mis mes mains autour de sa taille. Les siennes trifouillaient encore mes mèches. Je fus le premier à demander l'accès à sa langue. Elle m'autorisa le passage. Sa langue était elle aussi chaude, et agréable. Je la portais et l'assis sur mes cuisses. Je sentis son corps se mouler contre le mien. Elle mit ses pieds sur la banquette de la Chevrolet. J'avais les poumons en feu, mais je m'en foutais. J'avais contre moi la femme que j'aimais. Et ça valait tout au monde. Ce fut elle qui s'éloigna de moi en première, laissant reposer son front contre le mien.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me fait de t'entendre dire ça. Mais il faut quand même qu'on parle.

- Et moi, tu n'imagines pas ce que ton baiser à provoquer en moi. On va marcher sur la plage ? Proposai-je.

- J'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

- Tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Ce fut moi qui pris possession de ses lèvres, pour un autre long baiser.

* * *

><p>Sui-je pardonné ?<p>

RDV la semaine prochain !

ROBisous ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Wahou ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Le baiser à été grandement apprécié… Pas sur que ce chapitre est le meme succès…

Lily – Rose : C'est vrai que le rapprochement est de taille ! Les soucis vont l'être également dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. La promotion va jouer un rôle. Mais pas tout de suite. Là, ils vont avoir à faire à un souci dont le nom commence par un T et fini par un A. Tu vois de qui je parle ? Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Il était attendu ce baiser ! L'habitude pour Tanya y est pour quelque chose. Mais pas tellement, tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Les perso de Twilight sont à S.M et ceux de Disney, ben, à Disney ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV. <strong>

Nous nous séparâmes petit à petit de notre étreinte. Elle descendit de mes cuisses et ouvrit la portière de mon côté. Elle retira ses converses et les mis à l'arrière. Je retirais les miennes et nous traversâmes le parking en courant pour rejoindre le sable. Nos pieds s'enfoncèrent dans ce dernier, humide et rempli de mégot.

J'hésitais à lui prendre la main. Je voyais dans ces yeux la même hésitation. Nous nous frôlions sans cesse, mais aucun de nous ne voulait faire le premier pas. Elle rougit, avant de tourner la tête. Je décidais de prendre les devants, et d'emprisonner sa main dans la mienne. Ça, c'est fait ! Je sentis la même impulsion électrique que j'avais sentie la première fois que je lui avais serré la main. Et j'dois dire que c'est pas désagréable !

- Bon, tu voulais qu'on parle si je ne m'abuse ? Alors, je t'écoute. Pourquoi tu as fui face aux sentiments ? Elle regarda les vagues tout en marchant.

- J'avais peur. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, c'était pour Mike. Au début, je savais même pas ce qui m'arrivait. Puis ça c'est éclairci. J'ai compris, grâce à Angela que tu me plaisais. Et puis… Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

- Et puis quoi ? Bella, dis-moi, je ne serais pas fâché. Elle détourna plus le regard. Je l'entendis parler, mais ne comprit pas. Je m'arrêtais sur le sable, attrapais son menton d'une main pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

- C'est mieux pour se parler quand on se regarde. Alors dis-moi. Tu as fui car tu avais peur, mais pas seulement.

- J'ai fui car je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Et je n'allais pas faire le premier pas vers toi car… Je ne voulais pas que tu te joues de moi.

- Me jouer de toi ? Répétai-je un peu bêtement. Faute de pouvoir tourner la tête, elle baissa le regard.

- Ta réputation te suit Edward. Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Je ne voulais être un numéro sur ta liste. Encore moins un plan cul parmi un autre. J'appréciais l'idée de toi et moi en couple. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu te moques de mes sentiments. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Sa voix commença à trembler. Oh non non non non non !

- Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Je secouais son menton. Bella, s'il te plait. Elle concéda à ma demande. Jamais je ne me serais moqué de tes sentiments. Je ne t'aurais pas ri au nez si tu m'avais dit que tu me plaisais.

- Je ne parlais pas de moquer dans ce sens-là. Je pensais plutôt moquer dans le sens où tu m'aurais utilisé, avant de me larguer comme un de ses vieux mégots. Elle fit un geste englobant le sable.

- Ma chérie. Elle rougit. Je ne me suis jamais servi des femmes pour arriver à un but précis, sache-le. Les femmes, avant, je m'en servais comme… Je sais que je vais me faire haïr, mais, pour moi, les femmes, c'était juste pour le sexe. Mais ça à changer. Crois-moi. J'ai changé.

- Prouve-le-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Prouve-moi que tu n'es plus le même homme qu'avant. Je cherchais dans ma tête les arguments qui prouveraient que je ne suis pas un con.

- Je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air depuis que tu as giflé Mike. Un point pour moi.

- Tes 'conquêtes' peuvent très bien être en dehors de la ville.

- Et Tanya ?

- Elle peut avoir ses règles !

- Je connais pas beaucoup de filles avec des règles de quinze jours. Donc, toujours un- zéro pour moi. Elle rechigna mais accepta quand même.

- Puis, j'ai rompu l'accord que j'avais entre Tanya, Irina, et Rachel. Là, elle me fit les gros yeux.

- Impossible ! Là, j'peux pas te croire sur un truc pareil ! C'est trop… énorme !

- Ah oui ? Tu n'as même pas confiance en ton petit-ami ? Elle rougit sous le surnom de petit-ami que je me suis auto-attribué. J'attrapais mon portable et fouillai mes messages, où j'avais gardé une copie du texto envoyé et des réponses. Je lui tendis mon bien. Elle les regarda, incrédule durant un long moment, avant de réagir.

- Là, je gagne facilement 10 000 points. Ça te convient, comme preuve de ma sincérité. Elle hocha la tête.

- Mais Tanya m'inquiète un peu. Elle parait bien accrochée à toi.

- Elle l'était. Elle ne m'a pas approché depuis 15 jours. Détends-toi.

- J'suis une fille assez jalouse, avoua-t-elle, à contrecœur.

- Moi aussi. N'espère même pas approcher ton père à moins de dix mètres ! Elle frappa mon pectoral.

Nous reprîmes notre balade sur la plage. Mais, bien vite, nous arrivâmes aux rochers. Nous fîmes demi-tour, main dans la main. J'aimais bien sentir ses petits doigts sur le dos de ma main.

- Tu sais… Tu es ma première vraie petite amie, me confiai-je. Elle me fit les gros yeux.

- Sans déc ? Je hochais lamentablement la tête. Chacun son tour d'être honteux.

- Et moi, tu es seulement mon second petit ami. Pitoyable, hein ? Nous nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire.

- On ressemble à des ados ! Nous nous arrêtâmes une nouvelle fois sur la plage pour s'embrasser. Je dégageai une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- C'est quand même assez cliché la balade sur la plage, main dans la main… Le baiser… La mèche de cheveux.

- Et ça, c'est cliché ? Je la chargeai comme un sac à patates sur mon épaule et la lâchais dans l'eau.

Comme des gamins, on fit une bataille d'eau sur la plage toute la matinée. Nous nous retrouvâmes trempés et frigorifiés en peu de temps, mais tant pis.

Je l'invitais à déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qu'Alice et moi avions découvert par hasard. Nous mangeâmes sur la terrasse, sous le regard des passants et des serveurs. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux, chose qui l'a met extrêmement mal à l'aise, lui provoquant des rougissements sur la totalité du visage. Je lui tenus la main sur la table, chose dont elle ne parut pas s'horrifier.

L'après-midi, nous allâmes au cinéma voir la planète des singes. Je mourrais d'envie de le voir depuis la bande-annonce. Bien sûr, avec Bella à côté de moi, je ne suivis pas un traitre mot de l'histoire. Elle me tenait la main et, pire, elle se pencha pour poser sa tête sur mon buste. J'eus du mal à garder mon self-control durant les vingt minutes restantes. Timidement, je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je ne savais jamais ce qu'il fallait faire avec elle. Nous restâmes longtemps sur notre siège, même après le générique de fin. Je n'avais pas envie de me séparer d'elle. Et visiblement, elle non plus.

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte avant que le gardien nous vire… proposa Bella. Je lui tendis sa veste et nous sortîmes tranquillement. Ma moto était chargée sur le plateau de sa camionnette. Ça serait con de faire le même chemin à distance !

* * *

><p>Je terminais la vaisselle et m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle avait mis Titanic à la télé, film totalement niais dont j'avais horreur. Je pris le rubik's cube acheté par Alice pour mon anniversaire pour, je cite 'te rendre plus intelligent et plus logique'. Je tournais ses foutues cases pour essayer de serait-ce que d'en aligner deux. J'abandonnais la partie vingt minutes plus tard. Je le lançais sur la table.<p>

- Tu sais pas faire ?

- Non, ça me gave ! Mon père était super doué à ça quand il était jeune. Il a essayé de m'apprendre le principe, mais j'ai jamais compris. Tu sais y faire ?

- Phil m'a appris. Je peux ?

- Vas-y. Elle tendit la main vers le cube.

La voir concentré ainsi… Ses dents mordillant faiblement sa lèvre inférieure… Ses yeux totalement absorbé par l'objet… Son front barré de plusieurs plis… Je me sentis trop étroit. Je bondis sur elle, attrapait le rubik's cube et le lançais dans la pièce. J'entendis plusieurs cubes se détacher de la base. Tant pis. Je l'allongeai brutalement sur le canapé et l'embrassais fougueusement. Ses gémissements moururent dans ma bouche. Je dépassais sans lui demander la barrière de ses dents pour attraper sa langue caché. J'emprisonnais cette dernière entre mes lèvres et la torturais. Des gémissements en pagaille sortirent de sa bouche. J'eus l'impression que mon érection allait déchirer mon jean tant elle se durcissait. Ses petites mains se calèrent comme ce matin dans mes cheveux, les fouillant pour y trouver quelque chose. Les miennes se dirigèrent sur son ventre plat, et passèrent la couture de son tee-shirt. Sa peau douce m'enivra totalement. J'allais remonter vers son sein droit quand une vive douleur se propagea sur ma lèvre. Je lâchais sa bouche. Elle m'avait mordu. Et pas qu'un peu !

J'attrapais un mouchoir et épongeai le sang, avant de réclamer des explications.

- Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ? Ca fait hyper mal ! Ya pas que ma lèvre qui souffre là… Même la douleur ne m'a pas fait dégonfler. Quand Irina s'amusait à la dominante, à un certain stade, elle arrivait à faire disparaitre Little Eddy.

- Je pouvais plus respirer ! Tu m'embrassais tellement que j'ai trouvé que ça. Désolé. Fais voir ? Maintenant, elle joue à l'infirmière. Elle tient vraiment à passer tous mes fantasmes en revue ou quoi ? L'intello, la dominante, l'infirmiere… A quand la policiere et l'hotesse de l'air ?

- C'est rien, ça va disparaitre dans cinq minutes. Contrairement à… ton pénis… Elle rougit en prononçant le mot 'pénis'. Timide en plus.

- Si le saignement se tarit rapidement, Little moi ne disparaitra pas pour autant… Il aura besoin d'un traitement de faveur en plus… Rien que d'imaginer sa bouche sur ma hampe… J'avais repris plus de vigueur.

- Attends ! Je sortis du demi-coma dans lequel j'étais entré. On est ensemble depuis moins d'une journée et tu penses déjà au sexe ? En fait, t'as pas changé ! Tu penses toujours avec ta… bite ! Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot une octave au-dessus. Sur ce, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

- Attends Bell's ! Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Bon, j'vais finir sur la douche froide moi !

**Bella POV**

Qu'est qui cloche chez moi ? Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que je craque car il a essayé de me sauter dessus ! Quoique, dans un sens, j'étais pas contre… Je sais, je suis une contradiction à moi toute seule… Je sais pas si je suis encore prête pour les relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mike. C'est vrai, c'est lui qui m'a vue nue pour la première fois. C'était si simple entre nous. Bal du lycée, un peu d'alcool, beaucoup d'hormones, l'envie de connaitre de nouvelles expérience… Et c'est comme ça que je me suis donné à lui. On avait aucune expérience, on ne s'était même pas découvert avant. On a juste… apprécié le moment (enfin, lui, car moi, c'était douleur atroce et marche en mode canard pendant deux jours)

Il faut que je nous donne un délai. Avec un accro au sexe comme Edward, ça va être compliqué… Mais au moins, ça prouvera que je peux avoir confiance en lui !Je m'endormis sur ces pensées agréables.

Ce fut Edward qui me réveilla le lendemain par un baiser sur ma tempe. Vu que je ne bougeai pas, il fit glisser sa bouche le long de ma joue, retirant les cheveux qu'il trouvait au passage. Il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

- Allez marmotte, réveille-toi.

- Deux minutes…

- T'as dormi huit heures, pas besoin de deux minutes en plus ! Il attrapa ma couverture pour me la retirer. Ma nuisette bleue en coton apparut sous ses yeux, se relevant légèrement faisant apparaitre le haut de mes cuisses, jusqu'à la lisière de ma culotte. Je la redescendis brusquement.

- Bonjour chéri ! Je m'assis pour quémander un baiser, qu'il m'accorda volontiers. Je voulais te demander quelque chose, par rapport à hier, demandai-je.

- Je t'écoute. Il prit place sur le matelas.

- J'ai bien vu que tu es accro aux relations physiques et… Ben voilà, moi, j'suis pas encore prête à remettre le couvert. J'aimerais qu'on attende. Deux mois. Ça te convient ? Et en plus, ce sera un test pour me montrer que tu as changé.

- De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, alors… Il se leva pour partir.

- Eh, Edward ? Il se retourna. Je l'avais vexé. Bon, rattrape-toi Bella !

- C'est pas que tu ne m'attires pas, loin de là ! Mais… J'suis pas vierge, je sais comment ça se déroule, mais j'ai pas encore assez confiance pour me déshabiller devant quelqu'un d'autre. Là, tu t'enfonces Bella ! Avec Mike, c'était facile… Bon, je vais peut-être arrêter de creuser ma tombe moi !

- Bella, il serait peut-être temps de décrocher de Mike ! C'est ton ex bordel ! Je ne suis pas, et je ne serais jamais Mike ! Tu peux comprendre que j'en ai ras la casquette de Mike. Si tu es avec moi, tu l'es à 100%. Je veux pas que 10 % de ton cœur soit dédié à Mike ! Même quand il est pas là, il nous emmerde !

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'oublier six ans de relation ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'oublier son premier amour ? Non ! Même s'il est con, il y aura toujours une place en moi pour lui, car il était le premier !

- Je croyais que tu étais avec moi parce que je te plaisais. Mais, en fait, j'me suis bien gouré ! Il claqua la porte de ma chambre. C'est génial l'engueulade au saut du lit !

Je m'habillais à la hâte et le retrouvais dans le salon. Je pris mes clefs et nous descendîmes jusqu'à ma Chevrolet. J'entendis ses pas me suivre à travers le parking vide. Durant notre trajet, je ne lui adressais pas un mot, me concentrant sur la route. Lui, toujours vexé, me tournait la tête. J'avais à peine garée la voiture qu'il descendit, traversant le complexe en courant presque, n'aimant jamais être seule dans les grands espaces vides. Je passais mon badge à la borne et rejoignis le hangar. Je jouai des coudes pour m'approcher du panneau. Je trouvais notre nom : parade A.m. et P.m. dans rôle Mickey-Minnie + aide d.j. ds p.2. Autant dire du charabia pour moi. Je tentais tant bien que mal de trouver Edward, mais ce dernier était scotché à son portable. J'avisais la première fille que je trouvais.

- Excuse-moi, elle se retourna. Tu peux me dire ce que ça veut dire ? Je lui montrai ma ligne.

- Que tu fais les deux parades et que tu dois aller aider à 12 heures pour le service au Snack dans le second parc. Ça arrive souvent.

- Oh merci. J'suis perdu avec toutes ses abréviations.

- De rien. Moi, c'est Tanya. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu au premier regard. Et toi, tu es… Isabella Swan ! Enchanté. Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas ! Ce benêt d'Edward oublie toujours tout !

- Merci. Edward est souvent tête en l'air, j'ai pu m'en apercevoir.

- Mais attends, t'es la nouvelle ! Je hochais la tête. Tu as pas eu droit à ton bizutage de ma part ! Viens là !

**Tanya POV**

Allez ma belle ! Tu peux enfin te venger d'Isabella Swan ! Celle qui t'a pris Edward ! Il ne l'a jamais dit clairement, mais je sais que c'est elle. Alors maintenant, soit intelligente !

- Je fais ça à tous les petits nouveaux ! Je l'emmenai dans ma loge et virais Aro, un pot de colle de première. J'allais vers le placard et l'enfermais à l'intérieur.

- Hey, mais qu'es que tu fais !

- C'est mon bizutage personnel ! Comme à l'université ! Bouge pas, et profite du spectacle… Je claquais la porte et la verrouillais. Regarde par le trou de la serrure. Je sortis de la loge et allais dans la salle en effervescence pour trouver Eddy. Il me tournait le dos. Je lui tapotais discrètement le bras.

- Tu peux venir avec moi ? j'ai retrouvé des trucs à toi chez moi, et ce serait cool que tu les récupères !

- Ouais, si tu veux. T'as pas vu Bella ? Il faut que je le briefe sur deux-trois trucs.

- Elle est allé faire un tour j'crois. Mais viens ! Je lui pris la main et l'attirais dans mon piege parfait.

- Où sont mes affaires ? Demanda-t-il. Je refermais la porte sur nous.

- Eddy, rien n'est fini entre toi et moi. Je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais je t'aime !

- Tanya, tu aimes seulement le fric, les chaussures de luxe et le sexe. Je ne pense pas etre l'une de ses choses. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, et fit exprès d'etre visible depuis sa cachette. Qu'elle profite du spectacle…

- Eddy, je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec une autre femme ! C'est inconcevable ! Tu es mon prince charmant. Et je suis ta magnifique princesse. Il te faut un baiser pour t'ouvrir l'esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que mes lèvres étaient déjà sur les siennes. Il me semble avoir entendu un sanglot sortir de derrière la porte. _Parfait. _

* * *

><p>Je me cache, je vous rassure…<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine. Tanya à eut tout les qualificatifs possibles et imaginables…

twlight-poison : On peux pas la changer ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Quand Bella m'embrassait, c'était rempli de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour. Quand Tanya m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser un crapaud plein de verrue. Je mis mes mains sur ces épaules pour la faire reculer.

- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre ! Oh comme je t'aime ! Tanya me sauta au cou.

- J'peux en placer une ? Demandai-je.

- Tu veux déjà me demander en mariage ? Oh, j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie ! Mon dieu, attends cinq minutes, il faut que ce moment soit parfait ! Je la plaquais contre le mur. Peut-être que le choc lui remettra les idées en place.

- Euh, Tanya, dans le texto, quel mot ton cerveau stupide n'a pas compris dans 'j'ai une petite amie'. Je suis amoureux, et je ne la quitterais jamais.

- C'est stupide Eddy ! Tu es comme moi ! Tu aimes le sexe et le pognon. On est fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Et les sentiments dans l'histoire ? Entre elle et moi, c'est du sérieux. On ne va pas coucher ensemble avant deux mois. Entre nous, c'était clair dès le début. Du sexe. Juste du sexe. Zéro sentiment, et si l'autre veut arrêter l'arrangement, on fait pas de crise. Là, tu me fais justement une crise.

- Tu craqueras avant les deux mois. Elle souffla fortement, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ecoute, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime. Cet arrangement… Je penserai qu'avec ça, tu tomberais amoureux de moi. Elle n'avait pas honte de ses propos. Elle ne rougissait pas. Probablement parce qu'elle avait mis quatre couche de fond de teint. Je m'éclaircis la voix pour me donner une contenance. On se croirait dans un film. Sauf que le héros, en l'occurrence, si j'ai tous suivi, moi, ne va pas tomber amoureuse de l'héroïne, elle. T'as jamais fait preuve de tact, mais là, pas le choix.

- Bon… Ben, content de l'apprendre ! Mais… T'es une personne formidable Tanya. Vraiment. Mais j'ai quelqu'un dans la vie. Une vraie petite-amie pour une fois. Et j'ai envie de connaitre le bonheur de millions de gens. Tu trouveras mille fois mieux que moi sur cette planète, crois-moi.

- Mais je ne veux pas mieux. Je veux juste toi. Laisse tomber ta petite amie et partons loin d'ici !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Alors, si je peux te donner un conseil d'ami, c'est va bosser, avant de continuer à te ridiculiser. C'est clair ?

- Quand ta petite amie se serra fait la malle, tu reviendras en rampant devant moi ! J'vais t'en faire baver.

- Pour tout l'or du monde, je ne reviendrais jamais vers toi. Elle me lança un regard mauvais avant de claquer la porte. Enfin débarrasser de la harpie. Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils de sa loge. C'est quand même incroyable ! Tanya amoureuse ! Quoique Edward amoureux, c'est étrange aussi.

Devais-je en parler à Bella ? La connaissant, elle lui mettrait une patate dans la tête ! Mais dans un couple, l'honnêteté est importante non ? J'aviserais en temps voulu. Je lui envoyais un texto pour lui demander où elle était. On me répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

_Juste à côté de toi. Dans le placard de la loge de Tanya. Viens m'ouvrir, je suis totalement paralysé._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Littéralement. Je suis claustrophobe depuis l'âge de quatre ans. J'étais tombé dans le petit cagibi de la maison de Forks et j'y étais resté trois heures avant que mon père me trouve. De me retrouver dans ce petit placard, rempli seaux pour laver par terre, de balai, d'emballage de préservatif et autre truc inutile avait fait ressurgir mes angoisses. Pire, l'angoisse de mourir étouffé s'étaient rajouté à celle de voir mon petit ami en train de me tromper. Après le baiser, je m'étais mise à pleurer, et je n'avais plus bougé. J'avais mis mes bras autour de mes jambes, et j'avais essayé de ne pas voir leur visage réuni. Entendre Edward rembarrer sèchement Tanya m'avait soulagé, en un sens. Mais qui ne me dit pas que c'est un stratagème entre les deux.

Quand j'avais reçu son message, j'avais été incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour en faire sortir le moindre son. La peur m'avait cloué sur place. J'avais à peine eu la force d'attraper mon portable pour lui dire où j'étais.

- Bella ? Bella, tu es à l'intérieur ? Je couinais, assez fort pour qu'il m'entende. Tanya est partie avec la clef. Ça va ? Je bougeai la tête de gauche à droite, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

- Bella, si ça va, tape une fois à la porte. Sinon, tape deux coups. J'eus à peine la force de frapper deux fois. Recule-toi le plus possible. Tu peux ? Je fis deux coups. Je vais essayer de défoncer la porte avec mon pied. Il faut que tu te recules le plus possible. J'essayais de faire obéir mes muscles. Miraculeusement, je me collais contre le mur en ciment derrière moi.

- C'est bon ? A trois, un, deux, trois ! J'entendis son épaule s'enfoncer dans le bois. La porte, peu solide, tourna sur ses gonds rapidement. La lumière de la pièce m'éblouit et me fit mal aux yeux dans un premier temps. Je me laissais quelques secondes pour recouvrer la vue. Je me sentis décoller, pour m'assoir sur les cuisses d'Edward, lui-même sur le canapé.

- Tu es claustrophobe ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Je laissais ma tête reposer mollement sur son épaule. Il me tendit un verre d'eau sorti de nulle part.

- Tu as assisté à toute la scène je suppose ? Je hochais la tête une nouvelle fois. Bella, parle-moi, s'il te plait. Je fis un gros effort pour faire vibrer mes cordes vocales.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire. Elle m'a enfermé dans le placard, prétextant un bizutage. Elle t'a embrassé sous mes yeux, pour que je sois folle de jalousie et que je te quitte. Ou, dans le pire des cas, tu aurais cédé et… Ce fut là que je repris conscience et me mis à pleurer sur son épaule.

- Je n'aurais pas cédé. Je suis peut-être un con fini, mais je ne t'aurais jamais trompé.

- Tu… Tu m'en aurais parlé ? Hoquetai-je. Du baiser.

- Oui. Mais vu que tu es au courant, c'est inutile ! Oublie Tanya, oublie tout le reste. Ne pense qu'à nous deux. Ok ? Il passa sa main sur ma nuque. J'acquiesçai et me laissais aller dans son étreinte. Il rapprocha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser longtemps. Je sentais sur ses lèvres le gout du rouge à lèvres de Tanya. Je me séparais de lui.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tant que tu aurais le gout de rouge à lèvres à la cerise, ne compte même pas sur moi pour un baiser !

- Justement, et si on faisait disparaitre le rouge à lèvres à la cerise, pour un gout plus naturel ? Je n'eus pas le temps de riposter qu'il m'embrassait une nouvelle fois, faisant valser sa langue avec la mienne brutalement. Petit à petit, je me réveillais de ma léthargie, et participais vivement à la fiesta entre nos deux langues.

- Il est sept heures. Un petit déjeuner au village te ferait du bien. La parade est à 10 heures 30, on a le temps. Ensuite, je t'expliquerais ce qu'il faut faire à midi.

Il me paya un café et des muffins dans le restaurant où nous avions commencés tous les deux. Nous regardions les personnages défilés, nous ignorant royalement à cause de notre badge autour du cou. Nous les soutenions, comprenant à quel point la chaleur de ses costumes pouvaient nous clouer sur place. A 9 heures 45, nous commençâmes à nous préparer. Notre rôle de la matinée : Lilo et Stitch. J'aidais Edward à mettre son costume de fourrure avant de me faire poser ma perruque de longs cheveux noirs. La parade du matin était généralement plus courte que celle de l'après-midi, les circuits étant différents. Nous nous retrouvâmes malheureusement avec Tanya et Aro, déguisé en Blanche Neige et le prince. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais. Elle ne me reconnut pas. Une douce caresse descendit le long de mon bras.

- Ne la regarde pas comme ça. On a l'impression que tu vas la bouffer, me murmura Stitch.

- Je vais effectivement la bouffer. Dès que la parade est terminée, elle va comprendre ce que le mot douleur signifie.

- Tu vas lui en mettre une ? J'ai toujours aimé les combats féminins. Je paye une fortune par mois juste pour avoir la chaine spécial catch féminin !

- C'est pas sensé être drôle ! Le char se mit en marche. Dès que nous passâmes les portes du hangar, je me composais un sourire agréable, pour être leur héroïne de dessin animé, et non une future tueuse.

- C'est Lilo et Stitch ! MAMAN, REGARDE ! J'adorais voir les enfants surexcité, juste à l'idée de nous voir. Leur bonne humeur était communicative. Dès que nous arrivâmes à la fin de notre tour, c'est-à-dire le château de la princesse, nous partîmes par un chemin dérobé. Je retirais la perruque qui me grattait le crane et m'approchais second couple avec qui on partageait l'affiche. Je lui tapotais l'épaule. Ma main partit toute seule.

- Espèce de salope. Ça, c'était pour m'avoir enfermé dans ce putain de placard. Et celle-ci… Je lui en remis une, C'est pour avoir essayé de nous faire rompre. Elle avait maintenant les deux joues rouges. Nous arrivâmes à notre terminus. J'allais descendre par l'échelle, quand on me mit un coup de genou dans les reins. Je n'eus le temps de me retenir à rien que je tombais déjà du char, haut d'un mètre cinquante. J'entendis Edward crier mon nom, sa voix étouffé par sa tête de Stitch. J'eus seulement le réflexe de me protéger le crane à l'aide de mes mains. Le goudron me brula toute zone découverte, genoux, avant-bras, coude, joues…

- T'es vraiment conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Cria Edward, ayant retiré son masque.

- Elle m'a giflé ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Je me suis défendue.

- Défendue en la poussant d'un char espèce de conne. C'est plus grave que deux malheureuses petites gifles que tu avais mérité ! On sauta à côté de moi. Je reconnus mon petit ami. Bébé, bébé ça va ? J'étais toujours allongé sur le sol.

- J'crois que j'ai le poignet cassé. Il m'aida à m'assoir. Ma peau avait violement mordu le goudron. J'étais endolorie de partout.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? La voix d'Emmett retentit derrière nous. A coup sûr, je vais perdre mon job là. Frapper une de ses collègues est quand même motif de licenciement non ?

- Tanya a poussé volontairement Bella du char. Elle a le poignet cassé.

- Elle m'a giflé ! Elle me pointa du doigt.

- Elle m'a enfermé dans un placard pour me voler Edward ! L'intéressé me fit les gros yeux. Visiblement, il n'a pas prévenu sa famille.

- Edward, tu l'emmènes aux urgences. Passez des radios, faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais essayez de revenir pour midi. Mademoiselle Denali, suivez-moi. Monsieur le directeur et moi-même allons avoir une discussion avec vous sur cette 'chute'. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous encore ici ? Il nous lança un regard mauvais. J'ai connu Emmett gentil. Là, j'ai Emmett patron. Et ça fous les chocottes.

Edward m'aida à me déshabiller en retirant les attaches de la robe. Je lui tournais le dos et me débrouillais difficilement pour la retirer. Je passais le tee-shirt sans encombre et lui donnais les clefs de ma voiture.

- On va à l'Hôpital Carter, demandai-je directement.

- C'est à l'autre bout de la ville ! On va prendre les bouchons et toute la compagnie !

- Angela et Eric travaillent là-bas. Elle est infirmière et lui, manipulateur radio. On poireautera moins longtemps, crois-moi. Il souffla, mais concéda quand même à ma demande.

On arriva dans le hall bondé trente minutes plus tard. La plupart des gens étaient là pour des rappels de vaccins. Ce fut Angie qui m'accueillit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda-t-elle en me voyant.

- Chute d'un des chars de la parade. Angie, je te présente Edward. Ed, ma meilleure amie, Angela. Elle ne put le regarder dans les yeux, se contentant de rougir.

- Suis-moi, je vais t'examiner, j'ai un créneau. Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina vers le box neuf. Je m'assis sur le siège et la regardais préparer ses instruments.

- Bouge pas. C'est des coupures superficielles. Je fais te désinfecter tout ça. Elle imbiba plusieurs compresses d'eau oxygénée qu'elle colla contre mes plaies.

- Angie, ça fait mal !

- Vengeance ! Tu ne m'as rien raconté de ton histoire. Alors, maintenant, je veux des confidences en bonne et due forme. Sinon, je te fais poireauter dans la salle d'attente pendant quatre heures pour ta radio.

- Pas la peine d'être violente ! On s'est embrassé hier. Voilà, contente ! Elle sautilla partout. Arrête d'imiter Alice, ça me donne mal au crane.

- Comment c'était ? Il embrasse bien ? Evidemment, ça doit être le paradis, avec ses lèvres !

- Tu peux arrêter de faire les questions et les réponses en même temps ?

- Désolé. Alors ?

- C'était super agréable. C'était doux, chaud, sensuel… Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bien sûr, ce dernier mot n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

- Sensuel ? Ti n'as jamais utilisé ce qualificatif avec Mike. Et je peux te garantir que tu vas beaucoup mieux avec ce dieu grec qu'avec cet imbécile. Attends, je vais retirer tes compresses. Elle retira chaque compresse pour les remplacer avec des pansements. Ça vous dirait de venir diner demain à la maison ? Vous nous raconterez tout en détail. J'ai bien dis en détail !

- J'en parlerais à Edward. En attendant, vu que j'ai concédé à ta demande, peux-tu appeler ton petit-ami ?

- Oh, bien sûr ! Elle se dirigea vers un téléphone et appuya sur un des boutons.

- Eric ? J'ai une éclopé qui a besoin d'une radio. Tu peux la faire passer en priorité ? Poignet gauche. Probablement une fracture, c'est bleu. Ok je te la descends ! Elle raccrocha. Il a un créneau de vingt minutes. On y va ! Elle tira le rideau pour me faire sortir du petit espace confiné. Je vis Edward venir vers nous. On suivit Angela dans les méandres de l'hôpital, jusqu'à la salle de radio numéro quatre, où Eric nous attendait.

- Ma maladroite préférée ! Tu as pris le poignet pour cible cette fois-ci ? Ça change des chevilles ! Viens là. J'étais habitué aux radios. Tous les ans, je me casse la gueule quelque part. Eric y est habitué. Il me fit positionner mon poignet suis différents angles pour prendre les clichés. Il me fit attendre dehors, le temps d'attendre la réponse du médecin, qui fut sans appel : Fracture du poignet gauche, quinze jours d'immobilisation.

- Comment je vais faire pour le travail ? J'ai mon premier semestre à la Fac à régler ! Râlai-je pendant qu'Angela me passait l'atèle et la réglais. Edward était au téléphone avec son père.

- Interdiction de l'enlever, sauf pour la douche ! Je te connais trop bien. Tu la garde nuits et jours, et si tu as mal, mets de la classe et prends du paracétamol. Reviens jeudi huit, et on verra comment tout à évolué.

- Tu as ta journée, et papa cherche une solution. Tu travailleras peut être dans un autre parc, ou tu ferras un truc où ton poignet gauche n'est pas utile. Et tu as eu un avertissement, pour coup volontaire sur Tanya. Et, je cite 'tu peux t'estimer heureuse'. Tanya à une mise à pied d'un mois. Mon père est au bord du malaise cardiaque. Je te ramène à l'appart.

Journée de merde ! Sans rire ! J'avais à peine passé la porte de l'immeuble que je tombais sur Mike et sa brunette se roulant une pelle adossé aux boites aux lettres. Nous nous étions regardés, longtemps, essayant pour ma part de rester digne un minimum, mais c'est moyen dans mon état. Je les avais contournés et j'avais grimpé jusqu'à chez Edward. L'après-midi, je l'ai passé sur le canapé, le poignet sur un coussin comme m'avait conseillé Angela, et un sachet de petit-pois surgelé sur ce dernier, pour me soulager et me faire dégonfler. Ça nous servira de repas pour ce soir. Il rentra à 17 heures, éreinté.

- La journée ? Demandai-je. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Une horreur ! J'ai bossé avec Aro. Un boulet fini ce gars. Tu lui dis : un maxi soda, il t'en donne un mini. J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper. Et toi ?

- Ben, comme tu vois, j'ai passé la journée comme un légume, à regarder le catch féminin. Je lui montrais la télé.

- Tu regardes le catch ? Tu veux t'entrainer pour ta prochaine cible ?

- Non, mais, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je m'intéresse à ce que tu aimes… Je rougis et détournais le regard. Il m'attrapa la tête pour que je le regarde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Que je m'intéresse à toi un peu.

- J'aime… Les thrillers psychologiques et les films romantiques. Content ?

- Pour les films romantiques, je peux rien faire actuellement, il faut demander conseil auprès d'Alice. Mais pour les thrillers psychologiques… Il se leva jusqu'à son étagère de DVD. Il me sortit Buried.

- Partante ? Demanda-t-il.

- Totalement ! J'ai toujours voulu le voir ! Il mit le disque dans le lecteur et vint je me blottis contre lui. Je fus totalement happé par l'histoire, et ne me rendis pas compte que la fin arrivait si vite. Je lui demandais de le remettre une seconde fois, pour pouvoir mieux analyser chaque respiration dans le noir, chaque frôlement dans le cercueil… Il était vingt heures et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- J'ai totalement oublié de faire le repas ! J'allais me lever mais il mit son bras autour de ma taille.

- Reste assise. On commande chinois. Ça te dit ? Je hochais la tête.

Notre repas arriva une heure plus tard. Il fut obligé de me donner à manger comme les bébés, n'arrivant jamais à me servir de ces foutues baguettes. Fatigué de cette journée, nous décidâmes de nous coucher à 22 heures.

- Bon, ben bonne nuit ! Lui dis-je dans la salle de bain. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Attends Bella ! Je me retournais.

- Oui ?

- Ça te dirait de… la sonnette le coupa dans son élan. PUTAIN ! cria-t-il. Je sursautais. C'est qui qui peut venir nous faire chier ! Visiblement, on l'avait encore coupé dans son élan. La personne derrière la porte allait en prendre plein la tête. Je le suivis jusqu'à la porte. C'était Alice, sublime, vêtue d'une robe noire, chaussé de talons dont je n'ose imaginer la hauteur. Elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres rouge passion, pour casser son look trop noir, ainsi qu'une fleur dans ses cheveux. Seule chose qui gâchait le tableau : elle pleurait.

* * *

><p>Qu'allait demander Edward à Bella ? Pourquoi pleure Alice ? Réponse dimanche prochain !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Cette fin vous a intrigués… Voila la suite !

Coktail Passion : Bonjour ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Oui, Ed voulait demander ça à Bella. Et le probleme d'Alice est en rapport avec Jasper… Tu découvriras tout dans quelques minutes ^^ Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : C'est pas grave, je comprends ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Toute la rage que j'éprouvais envers l'intrus qui venait d'arriver s'envola dans la seconde quand je vis ma meilleure amie en train de pleurer.

- Ali' ! Je lui attrapais la main pour la faire entrer à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je la pris contre moi longuement, la laissant pleurer contre mon tee-shirt.

- J'voulais pas te… déranger ! J'vais…

- Reste ici ! Je l'attirais sur le canapé. Bella alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Elle retira ses talons pour se mettre en tailleur sur le canapé. Elle se blottit dans mon étreinte. Elle but difficilement son verre, avant de le poser sur la table basse. Je caressais doucement ces cheveux de lutins. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à parler.

- J'vais vous laissez tous les deux, annonça ma petite amie. Ce fut Alice qui la retint.

- Tu peux… tu peux rester. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu écoutes. Au contraire.

- Si tu veux. Elle lui tendit la boite de mouchoir. Elle en attrapa un et se moucha bruyamment. Elle en attrapa d'autres pour essuyer son maquillage qui avait coulé.

- Raconte-moi tout mon Ali. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ses larmes avaient disparus. Un bon signe j'espère.

- C'est Jasper. Il m'a invité au restaurant. Et… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. De toute façon, c'était inutile. Il lui avait posé un lapin. Je la pris contre moi un peu plus fortement, serrant les poings pour me retenir de frapper. Personne ne doit faire pleurer Alice. Personne. Elle arracha d'un geste brusque la fleur qu'elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux. Je la récupérais, la faisant tourner entre mes doigts. Bella restait immobile à nous regarder, blottit dans son fauteuil.

- Ce n'est qu'un con Alice. S'il t'a fait souffrir, c'est qu'il n'est pas pour toi. A ma grande surprise, elle commença à me frapper.

- Ne l'insulte pas !

- Oh mais vous êtes pas possible les nanas ! Un gars vous fait souffrir, et vous continuez à le défendre. Bella avec Mike, toi avec Jasper… Merde à la fin.

- Tu me fais une crise pour que j'oublie Mike, mais si tu en parles… Bonne nuit. Bella partit vers sa chambre, vexé.

- Attends Bell's. J'attrapais son poignet encore valide. Elle s'en dégagea brutalement. Alice me frappa une nouvelle fois.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec la gente féminine ! J'me demande comment tu vas faire quand tu sortiras avec Bella.

- Tu as un train de retard. Je savourais avec bonheur de voir ses yeux s'exorbiter.

- Non ! Elle et toi ?

- C'est toi qui m'encourage à être avec elle, et dès qu'on y est…

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse-moi. Elle se redressa contre moi. Je suis contente pour toi. Je préfère te savoir avec elle plutôt qu'avec tes plans cul. J'avais tout le temps peur que tu attrapes une maladie… Au moins, un de nous deux à trouver l'âme sœur. Une larme solitaire glissa contre sa joue.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le bonheur autre part.

- Mais mon bonheur, c'est Jasper ! Je le sais ! Je le veux ! Et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je lui montrais ma réprobation. J'ai jamais critiqué tes plans, tu critiques pas l'homme de ma vie !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'imagines déjà le ventre rond ?

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants que je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir ! Merde, j'ai 24 ans, 25 au mois d'aout. Je suis une grande fille, laisse-moi gérer ma vie !

- Ok. Mais si jamais ça tourne mal, laisse-moi au moins te dire 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Mais sache que si ça tourne dans mon sens, je te retournerais la remarque. J'peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai pas le courage de rentrer chez moi.

- Si tu veux. Tu veux que j'aille demander à Bella si elle a un pyjama pour toi ?

- Non, ça ira. Une de tes chemises fera l'affaire. Elle récupéra son petit sac et s'enferma dans ma chambre pour se changer. Soirée de merde ! Au lieu de dormir avec ma petite amie, j'échange avec la meilleure amie. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je préfère nettement la première personne. En tout bien tout honneur ! Je n'avais même pas pensé au sexe que je lui avais demandé. J'attendis que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre pour aller me coucher. Alice avait encore prit le côté gauche pour dormir, mon côté préféré. Je dus dormir à droite, chose dont j'avais horreur. Je crus l'entendre ricaner dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Je coupais d'un geste brusque mon réveil quand il sonna. Sauf qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que c'était un portable qui vibrait. Il était deux heures du matin. Je me levais pour essayer de trouver le troubleur de mon sommeil. Ya pas intérêt que ce soit un étranger, sinon, il va apprendre beaucoup d'insultes en anglais !<p>

C'était le portable d'Alice qui sonnait. J'attrapais son petit sac rempli de choses inutiles pour enfin attraper le portable. C'était Jasper qui l'appelait. J'appuyais sur le téléphone rouge pour le faire basculer sur répondeur. Je me recouchais une nouvelle fois, mais c'est qu'il est coriace le petit ! Son visage illumina la chambre. Je le tournais l'écran vers la commode. Derrière mes paupières closes, je voyais l'écran s'allumer par moment. Une heure plus tard, je craquais et allais dans le salon pour répondre à son appel.

- Oh Alice, tu réponds enfin !

- Désolé mon couillon, mais c'est pas Alice.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai dus faire un mauvais numéro, bo

- Tu as fait le bon numéro, t'es bien sur le portable d'Alice, mais là, elle a pas envie de te parler, et moi non plus ok ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je suis celui chez qui Alice est venue se réfugier en chialant toutes les larmes de son corps car un crétin ne s'est pas pointé au restaurant. Si je m'écoutais, demain, je te planterais un couteau dans le cœur.

- Hey hey ! Calmez-vous ! Je veux lui parler ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, j'ai eu…

- Tu t'es pas fait amputer les deux bras ? Tu as encore tes doigts, tes oreilles et ta bouche ? Ça t'aurait couté quoi de l'appeler pour lui dire que tu n'étais pas libre, au lieu de la faire espérer durant quatre heures ?

- Si vous me laissez m'expliquer, vous verrez que…

- Trop tard, t'as loupé le train des excuses. Bonne nuit, et je déconseille de la rappeler, sinon, tu vas enfin comprendre ce que veut dire le mot colère. Je raccrochais un peu brutalement et posais le portable sur la table basse.

- C'était qui ? Demanda quelqu'un dans le noir. Je sursautais jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse Bella, éclairé d'un rayon de lune.

- Le gars qui avait rendez-vous avec Alice. Je l'en envoyé sur les roses.

- Belle défense. Elle siffla légèrement. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu te mets autant en colère pour quelqu'un. C'est moi ou elle sous-entend quelque chose ?

- Explique ta phrase.

- Tanya essaye de nous briser, elle me pousse d'un mètre de hauteur, risquant pour moi une commotion cérébrale, ou pire, et pour seule insulte, tu as eu 'espèce de salope' non ? Pour un lapin qu'on a posé à ta meilleure amie, tu lances des menaces de morts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Une crise de jalousie ? J'aurais dus exploser à coups de poing les implants mammaires de Tanya ?

- Bonne nuit Edward. Elle repartit dans sa chambre. Je me levais et l'entrainais dans la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte et allumais la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniqué.

- Tu ne peux pas déposer une bombe et t'enfuir juste après. C'est ta spécialité ça. Alors maintenant, on va s'expliquer, toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais on ne sortira pas d'ici sans avoir tout mis au point. Ok, j'ai défendu Alice avec ferveur, pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste la voir pleurer. Je ne supporte pas. Oui, si je ne me retenais pas, j'irais tuer Jasper dans la seconde, mais elle m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Je veux pas faire mon égocentrique, j'ai horreur de ça, mais… Mon ex me plante mes affaires dehors, et tu as juste assisté à la scène sans défendre mes intérêts ! Tanya m'écorche vif, et tu l'insulte niveau 6eme ! J'aimerais que tu m'expliques l'échelle des valeurs que tu as mises au point. Si on pose un lapin à Alice, menace de mort. Si on lui coupe la route quand elle marche, c'est quoi ? Tu creuses la tombe de la personne ?

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu me fais une crise de jalousie ! Je me retenais de rire. Bella énervé était tordant.

- Oui je te fais une crise, car j'ai l'impression d'être un chewing-gum collé sur la semelle de tes chaussures. Je suis là, je resterais toujours là, mais je passe au second plan par rapport aux autres !

- Désolé, mais si tu es avec moi, tu prends tout de moi. Tu prends mon passé de serial-baiser, tu prends mon présent et mon avenir. Alice fait partie de mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir.

- Je sais ! J'accepte tout de toi ! Mais il va falloir que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas quelqu'un au second plan dans ta vie. J'y suis au premier. Tout comme Alice.

- On conclue un marché. Toi, tu essayes de soigner ta jalousie maladive, sinon, ça va pas le faire bien longtemps. Et moi, je te mets au même rang qu'Alice dans ma vie. Ça te convient ?

- Ca marche. On se serra la main. J'en profitais pour l'attirer contre moi. Je respirais son shampooing à la fraise. Elle enroula ses bras couvert de croutes autour de ma taille.

- Tu voulais me demander quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle. Je pris une grande respiration.

- Te demander si tu voulais passer la nuit dans mon lit. Sans arrière-pensée, m'empressai-je d'ajouter. Tu aurais répondu quoi ?

- J'aurais dit oui. Mais c'est mort pour ce soir, pas vrai ?

- Demain si tu veux. Après le diner chez Angela et… Il s'appelle comment son mec déjà ?

- Eric. Angie et Eric. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur son front. On devrait retourner dormir. Il est 3 heures trente du matin, et on se lève à six heures. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour échanger un baiser. Je le lui rendis avec douceur, avant de la laisser s'échapper jusqu'à sa chambre.

**Bella POV**

Je tournais en rond devant la porte. Frappe… Frappe pas. La secrétaire les a appelé, il n'y a pas de raison que je manifeste ma présence ! Je contemplais une nouvelle fois la plaque visée à la porte. Carlisle Cullen, Directeur et PDG. Je levais la main pour me manifester. Cette dernière faillit arriver dans le torse d'Emmett.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas…

- Entrez Mademoiselle Swan. Le directeur et moi nous attendions ! Il se décala pour me laisser passer, et ferma la porte. Je m'avançais jusqu'aux fauteuils. Je restais derrière, n'osant pas m'assoir avant qu'on ne me le demande. Comme à l'école…

- Asseyez-vous. Les sièges ne vont pas vous mordre ! J'obéis à mon patron. Je contemplais les murs. Des plans, des croquis… Des photos du parc que monsieur Cullen avait acheté il y a longtemps, et les différents plans des parcs adjacents qu'il avait fait construire. Il y avait aussi des photos de famille. De peur de paraitre indiscrète, je ne les regardais pas. Emmett se mit derrière son père, dos à la baie vitrée. J'attendis avec appréhension les remontrances.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, miss Swan, que frapper sa collègue peut être lourd de conséquences.

- Oui monsieur. Ma voix était faible.

- Je devrais vous mettre une mise à pied, comme à mademoiselle Denali. Pourquoi cette gifle ?

- Parce qu'elle ma bizuté en m'enfermant dans le placard et…

- Continuez je vous prie. Je sais pas si c'est le meilleur climat pour me présenter officiellement comme sa belle-fille.

- Parce qu'elle a embrassé mon petit ami. Pour me le voler. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

- BON SANG ! Je sursautais. On est pas dans une école pourtant ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu une discussion raisonnable avec elle !

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- Arrêtez avec vos messieurs ! Jusqu'à ce que vous vous remettiez de votre fracture, vous travaillerez dans une attraction. Aujourd'hui, c'est Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Vous serez chargez de compter les gens et de les installer dans un wagon. Votre collègue ferra le reste. Tenez, votre costume. Vous travaillez jusqu'à 18 heures. On vous remplacera après.

* * *

><p>- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je me retournais sur Jacob.<p>

- Merci. C'est un sandwich à quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Poulet crudité. Il restait que ça. Laisse, les sandwiches sont gratuits pour les employés. Je retirais le papier cellophane quand le wagon revient de son tour. Jake activa l'ouverture des portails et de la barre de sécurité. Je le laissais vérifier que tout le monde était bien attaché. Il activa une nouvelle fois la vidéo de sécurité avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de lancement. Je reposais mon sandwich.

- Combien ? Demandai-je pour là je-ne-sais combien de fois de la journée.

- Trois.

- Ligne 2 et 3. Ensuite. Je continuais jusqu'à remplir toutes les lignes. Je me grattais discrètement le dos. Pas pratique ce foutu costume qui gratte !

- On s'y fait à la longue. Il mordit son sandwich, avant de repartir. On mangeait bouchée par bouchée entre le travail. Je finis mon repas à 13 heures.

- Sinon hum… Tu travailles où d'habitude ?

- Je suis une 'peluche' si tu préfères. Mais avec mon bras en écharpe, c'est moyen. Je reste que quinze jours.

- Tu verras, c'est moins crevant. J'ai été obligée d'être mascotte pendant trois jours. Tu me payerais que je refuserais ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu as un petit-ami ? Je me retournais et lui fis les gros yeux. Au moins, on y va pas par quatre chemins avec lui.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Non. J'aimerais bien sortir avec une des employés, Tanya. Mais visiblement, elle est le jouet sexuel de ce Cullen !

- T'es pas au courant ? C'est à cause d'elle que je suis là. J'ai récupéré Cullen, et elle a pas apprécié.

- Tu t'es tapé le fils du patron ? Une mère de famille nous lança un regard réprobateur, et s'empressa de boucher les oreilles de sa petite fille.

- Non crétin ! On a pas couché ensemble. On est juste un couple. Tanya n'a pas apprécié, et elle m'a littéralement poussé du char hier.

- Une vraie tigresse ! Dis, t'as pas son numéro. Je peux toujours tenter ma chance.

* * *

><p>- Allez Edward, arrête de faire des bêtises, et aide moi ! Je marchais à reculons jusqu'à lui. Je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et failli tomber s'il ne m'avait pas rattrapé.<p>

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, merci. Bon maintenant, soit tu remontes la fermeture de ma robe, soit j'y vais comme ça ! Eric m'a déjà vu en sous-vêtements, et Angela est comme ma sœur.

- Comment ça, Eric t'a déjà en sous-vêtements ?

- Tu crois pas que c'est plus pratique de te déshabiller pour passer une radio de la jambe ? Il fit lentement remonter la fermeture de ma robe bleue. Je le remerciais à la va-vite et passais un collier avec mes boucles d'oreilles. Je fouillais mes affaires pour y trouver mes ballerines et le rejoignis devant la porte.

- Magnifique ma chérie. Bon, ils nous invité à 20 heures, et il est 20 heures 15.

- Ils savent que je suis toujours en retard. Crois-moi, Angie prépare son repas pour 21 heures. Tu as les fleurs ? Il me montra le bouquet de tulipes achetées en rentrant. Je lui tendis les clefs de la Chevrolet et le guidais dans la ville. Il reconnut le parking quand il se gara dessus.

- Tu allais te planquer chez ta meilleure amie quand tu voulais fuir ?

- Elle a une magnifique chambre d'amie. Viens. On marcha sur la piste piétonne pour rejoindre sa petite maison au bord de la plage. Je frappais deux petits coups. Elle m'ouvrit de suite. Elle regarda sa montre.

- T'es en avance pour une fois ! Elle me serra contre elle. Edward tendit les tulipes. Elles sont magnifiques. Entrez. Je vois que tu nous as écoutés pour une fois ! Elle regarda mon poignet. Je retirais l'écharpe dont je me servais pour le maintenir. Edward m'aida à retirer ma veste pour la poser sur le porte-manteau. Je suivis mon amie jusqu'au salon, où Eric regardait le base-ball.

- Pas de pieds sur la table basse ! Je les lui attrapais pour les remettre au sol.

- On te changera jamais Bell's. Ton poignet de fait mal ? Je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Bof. Un peu cette nuit, mais là, ça va. Edward s'installa à côté de moi, pendant qu'Angela sortait les alcools de son bar. Elle me déposa une briquette de jus de fruits.

- Hey ! Je veux du whiskey.

- Hors de question ma fille ! Tu es sous médicament. On va pas t'emmener aux urgences. Régime sec pour toi ! Je me renfrognais.

- T'en fait pas ma puce. Je le boirais pour toi.

- C'est toi qui conduit je te rappelle. Je détachais la paille de ma briquette, pendant qu'Eric servait Edward. On attendit qu'Angela revienne de la cuisine pour trinquer. Elle tenait dans sa main… du jus de fruits ! Je me retenais de sauter sur place.

- A l'amitié ! Scanda Eric.

- Et au bébé ! Ajoutai-je. Edward s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'alcool, et Angie rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit qu'elle pigerait en trente secondes ! Ajouta Eric. Je me retournais vers l'intéressé.

- Tu voulais pas me le dire ? Elle me fit un regard penaud.

- Je voulais attendre d'avoir passé le cap des trois mois. Il y a eu beaucoup de fausses couches dans ma famille et… Je voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs. Je me levais pour la prendre contre moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Il faut que tu te détendes. Ne pense pas au pire. Depuis quand ?

- Ca va faire un mois. On le sait depuis seulement une semaine. J'ai bu la fois où Alice et toi m'avaient emmené au shopping. Mais d'après ce que le médecin à dit, il n'y a pas de risque.

- Ça ira pour vous deux. Je passais ma main sur son ventre. J'en suis sûr.

On passa à table directement, sinon, le poulet finirait carbonisé dans le four. Ils nous racontèrent comment ils avaient su pour le bébé. Eric, pas préparé, était tombé dans les pommes ! Je croisais les doigts pour qu'ils aient leur enfant. Ils méritent d'être parents. On raconta également notre rencontre, notre premier baiser… Il fut rapidement 23 heures et nous dûmes partir, Angela était fatigué, et nous, nous devions nous lever à 6 heures demain. Je les félicitais une nouvelle fois avant de repartir en Chevrolet.

- Ils sont sympas non ? Demandai-je à Edward.

- Ouais. J'aime bien Eric. Il a l'air marrant.

- Il l'est. Je suis contente pour leur bébé.

- Ils seront de super parents. Il se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble. On gravit les trois deux étages à pieds, avant de se séparer brièvement pour se changer. Je me débrouillais pour faire descendre la fermeture de ma robe et passer ma nuisette. J'allais dans la salle de bain, me lavais les dents, et frappais timidement dans la seule pièce de l'appartement que je n'avais jamais visité. Une première étape dans notre couple. Dormir sans idée à caractère sexuelle. C'est pas difficile dans mon cas. Mais pour lui… Sa chambre était assez grande. Il avait un grand lit, assez proche du sol.

- Tu es magnifique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau.

- Ce n'est qu'un pantalon.

- Je parlais de tes muscles. J'évitais de le reluquer de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Ca ferrait vraiment perverse.

- Tu dors de quel côté ?

- Je préfère le côté droit. Et toi ?

- Je préfère gauche. Ça te dérange si je te prends dans mes bras ?

- Non. Je me glissais sous la couette. Je l'entendis faire de même. Il se glissa derrière moi, en cuillère. Je tournais la tête pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ses mains, initialement sur ma taille, bougèrent sur moi.

- Edward ? Murmurai-je.

- Mmh ?

- Retire IMMEDIATEMENT tes mains de mes seins, sinon, je te les ampute !

- Oh, excuse-moi. Il les remit autour de mon bassin. Pas gagné notre première nuit de couple !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Pas de fin trop sadique cette semaine (normal, je suis malade)<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite !

ROBisous ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hello ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Mes fins sadiques sont de retour =) (pas sur que je souris toujours à la fin du chapitre….)

Laccro : Salut ! Edward ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les femmes, il les a toujours utilisé, mais il se rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que cherche Bella. Il est un peu comme un ado, mais j'ai essayé de le rendre plus mature dans ce chapitre. Il va aussi faire passer Bella au même plan qu'Alice ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je me réveillais apaisé en ce samedi matin. Il me fallut quelque seconde pour me rappeler où j'étais, ne reconnaissant pas ma chambre habituelle. Je sentis les bras d'Edward chastement posé sur mes flancs, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, sa respiration sur ma jugulaire et… un mince filet de bave descendant le long de ma gorge. Je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas le réveiller, et fouillais dans la commode près de mon lit pour trouver de quoi essuyer. Je trouvais beaucoup BEAUCOUP d'emballages de préservatifs et boites semi-ouverte. Je mis la main sur un paquet de mouchoirs et, le plus discrètement possible, essuyait ce qui avait coulé. Notre première nuit ne pouvait pas être parfaite, et ça me convenait très bien ! Notre réveil allait sonner dans dix minutes. Je le coupais discrètement et préférais lui offrir un réveil plus en douceur.

Quand les six heures s'affichèrent sur le cadran digital, je pivotais pour lui faire face et déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. J'insistais et fis courir ma bouche sur sa barbe de trois jours pour attraper son oreille. J'allais sucer le lobe quand sa voix me fit sursauter.

- Mmh… continue, c'est super agréable comme réveil. Je pris le bout de chair entre mes lèvres. Toujours les yeux fermés, il gémit. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux pour échanger notre premier baiser du matin. Sa main se glissa sur mon crane pour que nous restions connecté l'un à l'autre. J'évitais de le mordre pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il le comprit de lui-même. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, en essayant de ne pas lui montrer que j'étais trop essoufflé.

- Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- 18 heures pourquoi ?

- Juste comme ça. Ses mains parcoururent mon dos. J'ai bien dormi cette nuit, avec toi dans mes bras.

- Moi aussi. Je me sentais bien. Tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain ? J'ai la flemme de marcher. Il rit, avant que j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains prirent mes cuisses et il se leva du lit. Il me déposa sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, le temps pour moi de me préparer. Je vêtis mon costume que j'avais ramené hier du travail pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Tu es très belle ma puce ! Il m'attrapa la main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même.

- Te moque pas. Je sais que c'est ignoble ! Je m'assis sur un des tabourets du bar et me versais une tasse de café.

- Bon ok. Tu as un corps magnifique, mais le costume ne le met pas en valeur. Contente ? Je rougis en contemplant le liquide noir de ma tasse.

- Merci, murmurai-je. Il glissa deux doigts sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois avant qu'il n'aille se changer. On partit quinze minutes après, lui au volant de ma voiture. J'avais deux heures avant de commencer, lui cinq. On se balada dans le parc vide, main dans la main, regardant les techniciens s'affairant à réparer les attractions ou à les mettre en route. Il m'abandonna devant mon entrepôt à huit heures, m'embrassant longuement pour la dernière fois de la matinée.

- Reviens vite, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je m'assis sur un des canapés des loges. Je regardais l'horloge. Neuf heures… Je composai le numéro du bureau de ma mère.

- Agence Cullen and Berry j'écoute ! Demanda Sandra, une secrétaire qui a également connu mon matelas.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à Madame Cullen. De la part d'Edward.

- Je vous mets en relation ! dit-elle, plus froidement. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que je l'éjecte. La tonalité se fit plus grave jusqu'à ce que ma mère décroche.

- Allo ?

- C'est Ed, répondis-je simplement.

- Oh mon chéri ! Ça va faire trois semaines que tu n'as pas appelé ! Je commençai à m'inquiéter ! Heureusement que ton père te voit tous les jours ! Ma mère, surbooké dans son agence de décoration, mais toujours mère poule. J'ai 25 ans, et elle a pas encore décroché de son rôle de maman.

- Je sais, j'ai été pris ces dernières semaines. Dis-moi, il y a deux ans, tu as pas re-décoré un restaurant dans le sud de la ville ?

- J'ai re-décoré la plupart des restaurants de ce quartier, sois plus précis ! Moi qui ne voulais pas en dire trop, c'est râpé !

- Un restaurant… pour les couples. Heureusement que c'est par téléphone. Si j'avais dut lui demander ça en face, je serais déjà en train de regarder la moquette de son bureau hors de prix en rougissant.

- Mon fils aurait-il une petite-amie ? Elle est comment ? J'espère que tu n'as pas pris cette greluche de Tanya ! Pas que je ne l'aime pas ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, au cas où ce serait elle. Mais vous n'allez pas ensemble.

- Maman, au lieu de faire les questions et les réponses, je pourrais te dire la vérité.

- Oui désolé ! Alors ?

- Oui, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et non, ce n'est pas Tanya.

- Oh mon chéri comme je suis heureuse ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Vous voulez pas venir diner dimanche, comme ça, je pourrais la rencontrer.

- Elle s'appelle Isabella, elle est brune aux yeux chocolats…Je veux pas vous la présenter tout de suite.

- Si c'est à cause de papa, je lui dirais de bien se tenir.

- Même, je veux attendre.

- Comme tu veux. Comme tu en parles, tu as l'air accro. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un sur ce ton. Sauf Alice.

- Elle est mon opposé, c'est pour ça que ça marche. Bon, tu peux me donner le nom de ce fichu restaurant ?

- Oh excuse-moi mon chou ! Laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps de fouiller sur l'ordi… Voilà, ben, en fait, son nom, c'est le baiser. J'espère que tu es prêt à sacrifier ton budget, car on y mange bien, mais cher. Ton père m'y a emmené pour la saint-valentin, un vrai régal ! Voilà le numéro !

- J'vais te faire confiance alors. Ne dis rien à papa à propos de Bella. J'veux pas qu'il la malmène au travail.

- Je sais encore tenir ma langue ! J'espère que tu nous la présenteras bientôt. Elle a l'air formidable.

- Elle l'est. Je vais te laisser, faut que j'aille bosser.

- Ne la laisse pas te glisser entre les doigts. Au revoir chéri !

- Bises mam'. Je raccrochais d'avec ma génitrice et appelai le numéro qu'elle m'avait donné. Je réservais une table pour nous deux ce soir, avant qu'Aro ne vienne m'emmerder pour mettre le costume. Au programme : parade sous la pluie, génial !

* * *

><p>Je nous commandais deux sandwiches et fonçais à l'attraction où ma chérie travaillait. Hier, je n'avais pas pu manger avec elle car j'avais dus travailler au snack, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne m'empêchait de profiter d'elle. Je doublais la file sous les soufflements râleurs de la foule. Je leur montrais mon badge pour les faire taire. Je me glissais derrière elle et mis mes mains sur ces yeux. Elle sursauta.<p>

- Edward ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ton amant ! Les coins de sa bouche se plièrent en un sourire. Je la relâchais et enjambai le bord de la petite cabine.

- Tiens, je t'ai commandé un sandwich. Jambon beurre, ça te va ? Elle eut un regard gêné. T'aime pas ? Tu fais des allergies ?

- Non, non ! J'pensais pas qu'on mangerait ensemble aujourd'hui, donc j'ai demandé à Jacob d'aller me chercher à manger.

- C'est qui Jacob ?

- Lui. Elle me montra un grand amérindien qui fendit la foule.

- Tiens beauté, je te ramène ton casse-dalle. De quel droit il appelle ma copine beauté ?

- Edward, je te présente Jacob, mon collègue. Jake, mon petit-ami, Edward. Il me serra la main avec vigueur.

- Content de rencontrer le fils du patron ! C'est toi qui a le numéro de Tanya ?

- Euh ouais.

- Désolé Jacob, mais Edward m'a ramené à manger. Elle lui rendit son sandwich.

- Cool, j'en mangeai deux ! Il retira le cellophane de son sandwich avec vigueur et croqua dedans. J'essayais de trouver une petite place dans la cabine pour deux, quand on frappa avec force sur la vitre en plexi glace.

- AU LIEU DE BOUFFER VOUS POURIEZ NOUS FAIRE AVANCER ! Râla une femme. Jake sortit pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Elle se rapetissa.

- Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous voyez bien que l'attraction est en cours, et que les personnes pour le prochain tour sont installées. Veuillez attendre quelques minutes, et vous pourrez avancer.

- Ca fait deux heures qu'on attend debout !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Vous savez, il y a des panneaux à l'entrée pour vous indiquer votre temps d'attente ! Si vous voulez sortir, il n'y a pas de souci, nous vous escorterons. Il tourna les talons pour nous rejoindre. Je profitais que nous soyons sels pour lui parler.

- Ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant. J'ai réservé une table !

- Ou ?

- Au baiser. Restau uniquement pour les amoureux. Tenue chic exigé.

- J'ai toujours voulu y aller ! Angela m'a dit que c'était super classe ! Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour échanger un baiser. Au préalable, elle mit en magazine entre nous et la vitre pour ne pas être surpris par des yeux interrogateurs.

- Bell's, faut bosser ! Elle se détacha de moi et alla compter les personnes pour les faire entrer dans les lignes. Elle alterna entre nourriture et travail pendant deux heures. Je dus l'abandonner, trop tôt à man gout, car Aro n'arrêtait pas d'appeler tous les talkies walkies pour savoir où j'étais. Je lui passais un savon mérité à mon retour.

* * *

><p>Pas possible d'être aussi bordélique ! Je vidais un des nombreux tiroirs de ma commode pour retrouver cette fiche cravate. Les boxers formaient une pile à ma droite, les pulls et les jeans se côtoyaient vers la porte. Mes chaussettes étaient lancées à tout hasard sur le lit. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir, celui que je gardais systématiquement fermés à clef. Je fouillais parmi tous les objets pour prendre son pied au lit. Ce fut ce moment-là que Bella choisi pour entrer dans ma chambre. Elle avait vêtu une robe bleu roi longue, avec des paillettes.<p>

- Tu pourrais refermer ma boucle d'oreille, j'y arrive… pas. Je me retournais brusquement, une cravache à la main. Je m'empressais de la faire disparaitre dans mon dos. Evidemment, elle avait vu l'objet du délit.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dis-je directement.

- Tu fais de l'équitation ?

- C'était un trip que j'avais il y a longtemps. J'ai essayé une ou deux fois, mais j'ai pas aimé la sensation de domination.

- Tu es libre de tes pratiques sexuelles ! Je vis ma cravate dépasser de sous tout cet attirail. J'avais dû m'en servir pour attacher quelqu'un. Je rangeai ma cravache et refermai le tiroir. J'attachais sa boucle d'oreille. Elle fit mon nœud de cravate difficilement.

- On y va ? C'est assez loin d'ici, et ça fait mauvais genre d'arriver dans ce genre d'endroit en retard. Je pris son bras gauche. Elle n'avait pas mis son écharpe pour son poignet. Sa robe bleu à aux manches trois-quarts se confondait avec l'atèle. Nous sortîmes en riant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière nous nous fit sursauter.

- Bella ? Elle déglutit difficilement et nous nous retournâmes, toujours mon bras autour du sien.

- Mike ? répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ils se dévisagèrent durant de longues minutes.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps…

- Toi non plus, en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu m'as traité comme une moins que rien en me trompant. Je devrais te prendre en pitié et dépérir jusqu'à ma mort pour te respecter ? Au fait, vu qu'on en ait encore au partage des biens, tu veux la moitié des 2000 dollars ?

- La moitié des 2000 dollars ? Mais de quoi ?

- De la bague de ta grand-mère. Je l'ai vendu. Sous le choc, sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement. Je t'ai toujours dis que j'étais très rancunière. Tu n'as jamais voulu me croire.

- SALOPE ! Hurla-t-il. Sa voix résonna dans la cage d'escalier. Il se jeta sur Bella. RENDS-MOI CETTE ROBE ! ET CES BOUCLES D'OREILLES ! C'EST A MOI ! JE TE L'ES AI PAYE AVEC MON FRIC ! J'attrapais le col de son tee-shirt et le plaquai contre la porte.

- Ecoute moi mon con, car c'est pas dans ma nature d'être patient, encore moins avec les abrutis comme toi ! Ses pieds pendaient dans le vide sous ma poigne. Bella se releva derrière moi et épousseta sa robe. Bella a suffisamment été gentille envers toi. Tu n'es qu'un con, et si c'était moi, tu moisirais déjà au fond de l'eau. Si tu ne veux pas que je mette ses menaces à exécution, je te conseillerais de te tirer, et ne jamais revenir nous faire chier. Je me répète rarement deux fois. C'est clair ? Le gringalet blanc comme neige que je tenais en respect hocha violement la tête. Je le relâchais. Gentil garçon. Je tapotais sa joue. Il s'enfuit en courant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je me retournais vers ma compagne.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je en mettant mon bras autour de sa taille.

- Merci. Merci d'avoir sorti Mike de notre univers. Je suggère qu'on profite d'une partie de cet argent ce soir. L'autre me servira à payer mon semestre pour l'an prochain.

- Normalement, c'est au garçon de payer un repas.

- Tu viens de sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Je devrais te donner mon mouchoir. Et si mon mouchoir était un bon repas ? J'ouvris la portière de notre carrosse rouillé pour y faire entrer Bella. Je passais côté passager.

- On fait aussi qu'on aille faire les boutiques, pour que tu aies au moins une robe que je t'ai offert.

- Mike m'offrait peu de vêtement. Il m'a offert deux robes. Une blanche et celle-ci. La blanche est à la poubelle. On faisait une soirée chez Angela il y a deux ans, et j'ai renversé du vin dessus. Mike était éméché au point qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

- Je ne suis pas Mike. Si tu veux te payer de belle robe, prends ma carte bleue. J'ai horreur de faire les boutiques. J'y vais avec Alice quand mes parents organisent des réceptions importantes et qu'il fait être fringué chic.

- Ils font vraiment de grandes réceptions ?

- Ils invitent la plupart des gens importants de la ville. Le maire, les directeurs de casinos, les entrepreneurs…

- Oh mon dieu !

- Ils ont un bon carnet d'adresse. Je crois que le doyen et le directeur de ta fac de droit en font partie. Si tu as besoin d'une avance…

- Je ne me suis jamais servi du piston pour arriver à mes fins. Je préfère nettement le système D. On arriva au restaurant, ce qui coupa court à notre débat. Je garais la voiture sur le parking et pris le bras de ma déesse. Le maitre d'hôtel nous conduisit à notre petite table. Je tirais sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse assoir, avant de me mettre face à elle. Tout était dans tes tons rouge passion, sauf les nappes, blanche, créant un contraste et enlevant l'effet 'four'.

- C'est magnifique, commenta Bella.

- C'est ma mère. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur. C'est elle qui a décoré.

- Elle a du talent. Et du gout.

- Elle a aussi fait mon appartement. Un serveur alluma les deux bougies de notre table et nous apporta les menus. Là, on comprend ce que veut dire cher. 90 dollars pour une assiette d'huitre ! Je levais les yeux vers Bella. Elle aussi paraissait choquée. Sans nous concerter, on prit le menu le moins cher, bien que j'ai horreur de la salade.

- Tenez, la carte des vins.

- Inutile. Nous prendrons une carafe d'eau. Il nous regarda comme si nous étions des moins que rien. Il déposa une carafe en cristal et nos assiettes. Je me fis violence pour avaler sans recracher cette horreur. J'en cachais dans ma serviette, ce qui faisait marrer Bella en face de moi. Mais leur pâté et fromage est succulent. Nous attendions notre plat principal quand un vendeur de rose passa à notre table.

- Tu préfères quel couleur, lui demandai-je.

- Blanche. Il nous en tendit une enroulé dans du papier. Je lui tendis un dollar. Merci. Elle rabattu ses longs cheveux pour ne pas qu'il s'enflamme et s'approcha pour m'embrasser. Elle rougit et se releva pour que le serveur dépose notre plat. C'était du canard avec une jardinière de légumes. C'était délicieux, mais pas assez assaisonné. On se fit plaisir pour le dessert et primes du fondant au chocolat avec deux boules de glaces. Elle me fit gouter la fraise, je lui fis gouter la vanille. Il fut rapidement minuit et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, surtout avec cette charmante compagne. Elle était bourrée d'humour, d'anecdotes sur sa vie avec sa mère… Je ne me lasserai jamais d'elle.

Quand nous rentrâmes à l'appart, c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle se coucha à mes côtés. Je profitais de l'avoir dans mes bras une nuit supplémentaire.

Notre réveil se fit extrêmement rapide. Nous avions oublié le réveil, et il était sept heures. Nous nous changeâmes en urgence pour partir au travail. Bella mangeait dans la voiture, et m'enfournais des bouts de gâteaux dans la bouche pendant que je conduisais. On passa notre badge avec une heure vingt de retard. Nous fonçâmes dans la salle du personnel, et priais pour ne pas être au petit déjeuner des personnages. Bella ouvrit son casier pour y fourrer son sac.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alice fit son apparition. Mais que fait-elle ici ?

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, encore et toujours Alice ! Mais là, ça va chauffer pour les miches d'Edward !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ! Me voila, un peu en retard par rapport à mon horaire habituel. Mais, à ma décharge, j'ai des devoirs jusqu'au cou, et, à la base, je comptais repousser la publication du chapitre à la semaine prochaine. Mais avec de l'organisation… J'y suis arrivé !

Laccro : Dans ce chapitre, tu verras qu'ils ne sont pas très mature… enfin, c'est ce que je pense ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Hey, Ali' ! Je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre contre moi. Elle me rendit mon étreinte froidement. Je reculais pour contempler son visage. Bella vint vers nous et fit la bise à ma meilleure amie, beaucoup plus chaleureusement. Visiblement, il y a un froid entre nous.

- J'vais vous laisser, je dois aller travailler, annonça Bella.

- Je commande à manger pour nous deux ? Demandai-je.

- Si tu veux. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser et courut jusqu'à l'attraction où elle devait être.

Je m'assis sur le canapé. Alice fit de même. Nos genoux étaient collés. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait prendre la parole. Elle devait encore déprimer à cause de Jasper. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca va mon Ali ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Normalement, c'est réservé aux employés.

- Oui, je te remercie, ça va beaucoup mieux depuis avant-hier. Je connais du monde ici, j'arrive à entrer partout où je veux. Je voulais te parler.

- Me parler ? De quoi ?

- D'un appel téléphonique à 2 heures 46 du matin. Tu crois que je suis suffisamment conne pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué !

- Oh calme-toi ! C'était Jasper qui a appelé. Il essayait de te joindre depuis une bonne heure, et j'ai craqué ! J'ai répondu pour toi.

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais utilisé les termes de 'couillon' ou autre sobriquet pour lui dire de ne jamais me rappeler.

- Tu nous as entendus ? Ça m'étonnerait, Alice à un sommeil de plomb. Vous pouvez lui mettre un IPod à fond dans les oreilles, elle continue de dormir (je parle en connaissance de cause).

- Non, j'ai demandé à l'autre correspondant.

- Il t'a rappelé ? Ce fils de…

- NON IL N'A PAS RAPPELE ! JE SUIS ALLE CHEZ LUI POUR SAVOIR POURQUOI IL M'A PLANTE ! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait peur de moi, il a même pas osé m'ouvrir après ton speech convaincant. Là, c'était la rage qui prédominait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état-là.

- Je voulais te protéger, me justifiai-je.

- Arrête ! Arrête de vouloir sans cesse tout décider pour moi ! Je sais ce qui est bien ou mal pour moi ! Et je sais que Jasper voulait mon bien.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu penses que tu vis dans un monde de bisounours ! Mais arrête ! Tout le monde n'est pas beau et gentil ! C'est ça ton problème, tu as toujours été trop naïve. Tous les garçons avec qui tu sortais au lycée, puis dans ton école de commerce et vente. Ils se sont tous servis de toi ! Je pensais lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais ça, c'est parce que j'avais pas réfléchi à mes paroles.

- PARDON ? NON MAIS TU T'ES VU ! FAITES CE QUE JE DIS MAIS PAS CE QUE JE FAIS ! C'est pas bon quand Alice crie. Elle se leva. Je fis de même.

- T'INSINUE QUOI, QUE JE ME SERS DE BELLA ?

- EXACTEMENT ! CETTE PROMOTION, TU L'AURAS QUE SI TU ES SYMPA. QUEL MEILLEUR MOYEN DE PASSER POUR UN GENTIL EN SORTANT AVEC ELLE ! ET MIEUX, EN TE LA TAPANT ? T'AS PAS CHANGE, T'ES TOUJOURS LE MEME CON ET EGOCENTRIQUE QU'AVANT ! Comment elle fait Bella pour être avec toi ? Tu la drogues ? Ou elle est stupide à ce point ? Je ravalais ma réplique cinglante qui me brulait la gorge. Elle m'a vraiment blessé avec cette réplique. Je suis pas quelqu'un de sensible, mais là, elle dépasse les bornes. Elle me considère comme un manipulateur. Et elle insulte ma petite-amie. J'pensais pas qu'elle m'enverrait ça en pleine face.

- J'crois qu'on s'est tout dis Alice. Je croyais que tu étais une fille sympa, je croyais que tu me soutenais dans ma première vraie relation. Mais j'me plantais. Je vais te laisser vivre ta merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec Jasper, et ne t'avise pas de sonner à ma porte en chialant quand il t'aura planté.

- Rassure-toi. Notre histoire est solide. La tienne est fumée !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Vis ta vie, je vis la mienne. Tchao. Je claquais fortement la porte et allais courir sans but précis dans le parc. Presque vingt ans d'amitié qui viennent de se conclure par un tchao. Je reconnais que j'y suis allé un peu fortement, mais elle ne m'a pas épargné non plus. Qu'elle ne s'avise plus de m'approcher. Marre d'être l'épaule pour chialer.

* * *

><p><span>Le soir, 18 heures.<span>

Bella était enfermé dans la salle de bain, se démaquillant et faisant un masque pour 'avoir une peau de pêche'. Je ne lui avais rien dit concernant l'engueulade. Mais elle se doutait de quelque chose. J'ouvris le placard sous ma télé et attrapais un album en cuir rouge simplement intitulé 'nous'. C'était le cadeau d'Alice, pour mes 20 ans. Elle s'efforçait de le tenir à jour chaque année.

J'ouvris la première page cartonné. Nous au jardin d'enfants. S'en suivait des dizaines, voire des centaines de photos de nous deux, classé par années. Quand on allait en soirée tous les deux, quand elle partait en vacances avec ma famille, ou moi avec la sienne. Bref, un grand résumé de notre amitié. Mais la page de 2011 restera vide. Sa douce écriture avait tracé les chiffres. Je pris un marqueur et écrivit End sur la page. Je me surpris à sentir une larme solitaire couler le long de ma joue. Je pleure rarement. La dernière fois, c'était l'enterrement de mon grand-père, il y a deux ans. J'allais l'essuyer, mais ce fut une autre main, plus rapide, qui s'en chargea. Je n'avais pas vu Bella revenir. Elle était agenouillée derrière moi, ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Vous vous êtes disputés, pas vrai ? Tout le parc est au courant, on vous a entendu crier dans les vestiaires. Elle caressa ma joue barbue.

- Elle est allé chez Jasper, pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Il a eu peur, et lui a confié que je l'avais menacé par téléphone. J'ai dit qu'elle était naïve, et après… on s'est vraiment gueuler dessus. Je l'ai jamais vu autant en rogne. Elle était à deux doigts de me baffer. Je lui ai dit de ne jamais revenir, même quand Jasper l'aura largué comme une merde.

- Tu aurais peut-être pas dut présenter les choses comme ça. Vous vous êtes gueuler dessus, mais c'était sous l'énervement. Laisse deux-trois jours et appelle là.

- Tu comprends pas Bella ! C'est la première fois en vingt ans qu'on s'engueule. Et là, le temps ne réparera rien.

- Crois-moi. Une amitié si solide ne peut pas partir en fumée pour deux-trois mots de trop. Elle embrassa ma tempe et attrapa mon marqueur. Elle fit une croix sur le mot que j'avais écrit et ferma l'album. Elle me fit tourner la tête et m'embrassa longuement. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de sa langue douce. Nous restâmes front contre front durant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole. J'avais longuement réfléchi à ça aujourd'hui. Alors, maintenant, saute le pas !

- Bella, je veux que notre relation soit officielle ! Elle ouvrit les yeux. Je veux appeler mon proprio et mettre nos deux noms sur le bail, je veux que tu éparpille tes affaires partout, je veux virer mes vêtements pour que tu mettes les tiens, je veux que tu rencontres mes parents, je veux que tu me présentes les tiens, ainsi que Sue et Phil. Je veux… Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Calme, calme, calme. On va reprendre tout point par point. Ok pour mettre nos deux noms sur le bail, comme ça, on partage le loyer. D'accord également si tu veux que je mélanges mes livres au tiens, mes CD au tiens. Pour tes parents, je serais heureuse de les rencontrer, et je serais contente que tu rencontres Charlie et Renée.

- Et pour la chambre ? Elle avait volontairement évité le sujet.

- J'aimerais qu'on garde un peu de distance. C'est ta première relation, on est au travail ensemble, on mange ensemble, on vit ensemble… J'ai peur que ça fasse trop d'un coup pour toi. Si on est h-24 collé comme des siamois, ça va dégénérer. Et je parle en connaissance de cause. Laissons-nous du temps. Ça peut paraitre gamin, mais je voudrais avoir du temps. Et quand on se connaitra suffisamment, là je transporterais mes vêtements dans ta chambre.

- C'est toi qui décide. J'étais un peu vexé de cette décision, mais si elle nous permettait d'éviter les conflits…

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Me proposa-t-elle.

- J'sais pas, j'ai pas la tête à sortir.

- Ça te ferait du bien. Une virée en boite de nuit ? Ça t'aidera à décompresser.

- Demain, c'est dimanche. C'est le jour où il y a le plus de visiteur.

- Ta vie ne se résume pas uniquement à ce parc et a un rôle. Tu as une vie en dehors. Et il est temps que tu décroches.

- Peut-être pas une sortie en boite, mais une balade sur la plage.

- Tout tant que tu sors. Va te changer, je vais nous préparer des sandwiches et des boissons. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir vers la cuisine. Je partis sous la douche et essayais de chasser de mon esprit le visage de ma meilleure amie en rogne. Je me vêtis d'un short et d'un marcel blanc. Pas la peine de sortir le costume trois pièces pour se poser sur le sable.

Je rejoignis la cuisine où Bella terminait de remplir la glacière de sandwich et autres boissons. J'attrapais deux serviettes de bain pour s'assoir et nous partîmes enfin. C'est la première fois en une semaine que je sors autant. Je pris à nouveau le volant et traçais jusqu'à la plage. Je la conduisis dans un endroit méconnu, isolé des autres par une crique. On avait souvent l'habitude de venir ici avec Alice, pour manger. J'étendis nos serviettes de plages pour ne pas avoir les fesses trempées. Bella m'envoya une bière et un sandwich poulet, salade, fromage, tomate, moutarde. Elle avait fait le même pour elle. On trinqua, elle à l'eau, moi à la bière. Elle nous avait ramené un pot de Nutella pour le dessert. On le dévora à la cuillère à soupe. Je léchais les moustaches qu'elle avait sur son visage. Elle rougit et se recula.

- J'ai envie de tester quelque chose, je peux ?

- J'ai hâte ! Elle prit la dernière cuillère de chocolat et trempa son doigt dedans. Elle en déposa un peu sur mon nez, et étala le reste sur mes lèvres. Du bout de la langue, elle récupéra la première gourmandise, et se dirigea au sud. Elle lécha délicatement mes lèvres, avant que j'ouvre la bouche pour capturer sa langue.

On se retrouva le visage couvert de chocolat tous les deux. Je volais le couvert qu'elle avait dans les mains et fis couler le reste sur son décolleté. Elle eut le réflexe de s'allonger pour ne pas être toute sale. Je fis courir ma bouche sur le haut de ses seins qui se soulevaient frénétiquement. On dirait que je lui fais de l'effet. Je la marquais à deux endroits. Elle frappa mon épaule mais je ne la lâchais pas. Je la relevais et lui fit prendre appui sur mon torse pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

Je ne regardais pas le temps ni les bières que j'ingurgitais. Une sensation de froid s'introduisit dans tout mon corps et fit demi-tour sous les cris de Bella. J'crois que je suis allé dans l'eau sans m'en rendre compte. Elle passa mon bras derrière son cou et m'aida à marcher. Je faillis tomber plusieurs fois, mais elle m'installa sur le siège de la banquette. J'avais oublié Alice durant quelques heures.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Allez Bella, tu peux conduire avec un poignet dans le plâtre. Au pire, celui de gauche ne te sert pas pour passer les vitesses. Edward était vraiment mal. J'aurais dus retirer les bières qu'il avait ajoutées avant de partir. Mais je pouvais comprendre son besoin d'oublier Alice durant quelques heures. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Alice est presque toute sa vie. Et terminer une amitié parce qu'Edward voulait bien agir. J'irais la voir demain ! Ils peuvent pas se faire la gueule !

J'arrivais sans encombre sur le parking de l'immeuble. Je l'aidais à monter les marches jusqu'au second palier et le lâchais sur son lit. J'eus peur qu'il vomisse dans son sommeil et s'étouffe. Je me glissais une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. J'avais trop de pudeur pour le déshabiller. Je branchais le réveil comme il le faisait d'habitude et m'endormis à ses côtés.

Il dormait toujours à 6 heures. Il avait ses fringues de la veille. Je vérifiais qu'il y avait toujours son pouls. J'ai tendance à m'inquiéter pour rien. Je le secouais, mais il grogna et me pria de le 'laisser crever'. Je partis à la cuisine et lui fit un café. J'y ajoutais du sel et pris la bassine sous l'évier. En retournant dans la chambre, je constatais qu'il était levé, le regard dans le vide. Je mis une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Il fit pivoter sa tête.

- Tiens, c'est un remontant spécial Bella. Il attrapa la tasse.

- Pourquoi tu as pris la bassine ? Il en avala une gorgée. 3…2…1… Il mit une main sur sa bouche. Je m'empressais de lui donner ce que j'avais dans les mains et tournais la tête. Si je le regardais vomir, j'étais bonne pour foncer aux toilettes.

- T'ES MALADE DE M'AVOIR DONNE UN CAFE SALE ! Hurla-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois, c'est de régurgiter l'alcool. On doit être au travail dans 30 minutes, alors je te conseillerais de terminer ce café pour être d'attaque ! Je vais chercher du paracétamol pour ton mal de crane. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et en profitais pour me maquiller. Je l'entendis vomir une nouvelle fois. Je trouvais la boite de comprimé sur la dernière étagère et demandai si je pouvais entrer. Une chance, il avait fini.

- Tu vas vider ta bassine, hors de question que je touche à ça !

* * *

><p>Je courus sous la pluie pour arriver à temps à Rock and machin Coaster. Je dérapais sur une flaque et, par chance, Jake se trouvait derrière moi.<p>

- Hey la tornade ! Cours pas si vite !

- Désolé d'être en retard ! Edward était malade, et c'est moi qui est dut conduire. Il a vomi deux fois en chemin. Je constatais que l'attraction était silencieuse et… vide. Où sont les clients ? Demandai-je.

- L'attraction est en panne. Ils ont fait le contrôle technique hier soir et ils ont remarqué des anomalies. Ça va tourner à vide toute la journée. On doit aller aider au snack vers midi. Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

- Tu as quoi comme voiture ?

- Une Volvo pourquoi ?

- Ça te dirait de me servir de chauffeur ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle !

- Arrête de m'appeler ma belle si tu veux pas qu'Edward te casse les dents une par une. Il leva les mains.

- Ok, ok… Jaloux le Edward ?

- T'as pas idée !

* * *

><p>Je sonnais à l'interphone de son immeuble. J'espère que c'est le bon. Tous les immeubles se ressemblent dans le quartier. Je m'étais arrêté à celui où j'avais vu marqué Alice. J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas plusieurs…<p>

- Oui ? Je reconnus heureusement sa voix.

- C'est Bella. Je peux te parler ?

- Si c'est Edward qui t'envoie, tu peux lui dire que s'il veut me parler, il n'a pas besoin d'un pigeon voyageur !

- Je viens de ma propre initiative. Ed ne sait rien. Je supporte pas de le voir triste. Je l'entendis ricaner dans l'interphone.

- Et il continue le salaud ! Ne bouge pas. Elle raccrocha. J'essayais de pousser la porte. Sans succès. Je la vis apparaitre derrière la porte qu'elle poussa d'un geste brusque.

- Il est peut-être temps que tu saches pourquoi Edward est avec toi

* * *

><p>DON'T PANIC ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Bon, je sais que je me fais pas mal d'ennemis avec mes fins sadiques impliquant Alice mais…<p>

A la semaine prochaine (sauf si j'ai trop de travail, je l'annoncerai sur Twitter)

ROBisous ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hello ! Me revoila ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^ La suite de la discussion Alice/Bella arrive !

Laccro : Ils sont tous les deux vexé l'un envers l'autre. Il risque d'y avoir des coups bas ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Comme tu dis ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Tu montes ? Je viens de préparer du café ! Elle me tendit la main.

- Alice, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne veux pas monter pour que tu me racontes des saloperies sur Edward. Je suis neutre dans ce conflit. Je n'appartiens ni à ton camp, ni au sien. Je viens arranger les choses. Tu es malheureuse de t'être disputé avec lui. Lui aussi. Tu lui manques.

- Il te l'a dit ? A-t-il clairement dit : Alice, tu me manques ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il ne l'a pas formulé de cette manière. Mais il le montre. Hier, il a regardé pendant une heure votre album photo de cuir rouge. Il a même pleuré devant. La chair de poule envahit ses muscles. J'ai appuyé sur le bon bouton. J'aurais espéré un peu de compassion. Il n'eut fut rien.

- Il n'a ce qu'il mérite. Il m'a traité de fille naïve, conne et blonde ! Je crois que j'ai le droit de lui en vouloir.

- Tu l'as également insulté d'après ce que j'ai compris. Maintenant, si vous tenez à vous comporter comme deux gamins, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'ai rien fait pour vous réconcilier. Je tournais les talons et montais la voiture de Jake. Alice remonta chez elle, en colère contre moi. Je claquais brutalement la portière.

- C'est qui cette nana ? Demanda Jake. Ta meilleure amie ? Elle a l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé !

- C'est la meilleure amie d'Edward. Ils se sont engueulés hier et j'ai essayé de recoller les morceaux. Il fit demi-tour en direction du parc.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ça n'a pas marché.

- C'est encore pire qu'avant. Elle en a après moi. Mais bon, elle vient d'essayer de détruire mon couple, je ne vais pas la prendre en pitié.

- Un jour, à force de vouloir aider tout le monde, ça va te retomber sur la tête.

- J'ai toujours été comme ça. Toujours à prendre soin des autres. Mon père ne va pas bien, c'est moi qui le réconforte, l'écoute au téléphone… Ma mère est malade, je me débrouille pour sécher la fac et prendre des jours de congé pour venir l'aider. Je ne changerai pas.

- A force d'être trop gentille, tu crois que les gens te rendront cette gentillesse.

- Je l'espère. Franchement.

* * *

><p>J'attrapais un nouveau ticket de caisse et me débrouillais pour lire la commande. Jake faisait les boissons, moi, les plats chauds. Je pris une pizza, un hamburger végétarien, des nuggets et deux cornets de frites, ainsi que les sauces habituelles. Jake posa les trois gobelets de boisson et ils partirent sans au revoir ou merci. Je serais les dents pour les réprimander. Je sentis deux paumes douces me cacher les yeux.<p>

- Edward… soufflai-je. A force de me faire cette blague tous les jours, je commence à m'y habituer. Il me lâcha et me fis pivoter vers lui. Il était uniquement 11 heures 20. Peu de clients viennent manger à cette heure-ci. Il retira son gant de latex et replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il retira son autre gant, troué, et en attrapa une nouvelle paire dans le distributeur.

- Je sais, je suis collant. Mais c'est pas ma faute, je suis amoureux, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je rougis et me cachais contre sa chemise noire.

- Ca va mieux ? Demandai-je. Il se sépara de moi, le chef venait de passer, et il était contre les rapports trop physiques au travail.

- Deux cafés noir et quatre anti-vomitif plus tard oui. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de sortir hier, même si j'ai bu comme un trou. Pardonne-moi.

- On a tous des hauts et des bas. Mon bas à moi, c'était Mike. Toi, c'est Alice. Il surveilla les alentours et déposa un baiser sur mon front et mes lèvres. Un nouveau client apparu. Je cherchais Jake du regard, mais ce dernier était parti avec le binôme d'Edward. Il me fit un clin d'œil de loin. Je levais mon pouce en sa direction. Je fis comme tout à l'heure, moi les plats, lui les boissons. On s'en sort plutôt bien !

J'hésitais à lui parler d'Alice. Il pourrait mal le prendre, surtout que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Normalement, l'honnêteté est la valeur primordiale dans un couple. Mais si un mensonge vous permet de garder l'équilibre avec votre conjoint, que demander de plus ? Je décidais de me taire, pour que tout soit comme avant entre nous.

- Le proprio passe à 17 heures 30 ce soir. Pour changer le nom du bail. Et pour ton ancien appartement ?

- Mike a déposé les papiers dans ta boite aux lettres hier soir. J'ai signé ma page pour signifier que j'étais d'accord pour annuler l'ancien bail que j'avais avec lui. Il récupère l'appartement du haut pour lui et sa poufiasse.

- Parle mois fort Bella ! Il y a des enfants ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que ma voix résonnait dans le restaurant. Le loyer est à 1500 dollars par mois, charge inclus. Ça nous fait 750 dollars chacun. Ça te convient ? Si jamais tu as des soucis financiers par rapport à la Fac, rassure-toi, je payerais.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai envoyé mon cheque hier pour le semestre. Il me reste plus qu'à économiser pour le second semestre, mais j'ai le temps. Rassure-toi.

- Il faut verser l'argent tous les premiers samedi du mois.

- Je gère. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, mais des clients pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Je fis volte-face et allais chercher leur commande. Les visiteurs arrivèrent en masse à partir de midi dix. Pas le temps de faire une pause pour discuter, je courrais sans cesse pour aller attraper des frites, des hamburgers, des nuggets… J'avais une odeur indescriptible, et je me demandais combien de douche serait nécessaire pour faire disparaitre cette odeur.

Néanmoins, tout en attrapant les commandes, mon cerveau fonctionnait au quart de tour. Que veut dire cette phrase d'Alice ? _Il est peut-être temps que tu saches pourquoi Edward est avec toi_. Que veut-elle sous-entendre ? Peut-être rien, elle veut peut être uniquement causer des problèmes entre Edward et moi ? Alors pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ? Les clients arrivèrent avec moins d'affluence à 1 heure 30. Je décidais de me lancer. Edward s'essuyait le front avec une serviette en papier.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y. Il attrapa un autre ticket et alla chercher les boissons. Je me rapprochais de lui tout en prenant les pizzas.

- Pourquoi tu es en couple avec moi ? Il faillit lâcher le gobelet. J'attrapais les pailles à sa place et déposais tout sur le plateau que les clients embarquèrent.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Qui t'a mis ça en tête ? OH HO ! Ça sent le roussi tout ça. Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma gueule !

- Non, c'est juste pour savoir, comme ça. A moins que ça te gêne de répondre. Je regardais le comptoir en métal étincelant.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Une femme arriva, laissant du temps à Edward pour réfléchir.

- Ok, ben… Je suis avec toi pour ta gaieté, ta joie de vivre, ta douceur, ta tendresse, ta générosité, ta gentillesse, ta beauté, le gout de tes lèvres… Je continue l'inventaire ?

- Pourquoi tu as cité la beauté en dernier ? Je ne corresponds pas physiquement à tes critères ? Tu préfères les filles à grosses poitrine, tu… Il posa sa paume couverte de latex et de coca sur ma bouche. Les clients de notre fille rebroussèrent chemin. Un peu d'intimité, enfin, uniquement trente secondes !

- J'ai cité la beauté en dernier car je pensais que tu n'étais pas une fille superficielle. Je pensais que tu appréciais que je cite en premier tes critères moraux, pour ne pas te vexer. Tu es très très belle. J'ai jamais aimé les grosses poitrines. Heureuse ? Il retira sa main.

- Merci. Il retira ses gants pour les changer. Nous restâmes ensemble jusqu'à 15 heures. Je constatais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder un des comptoirs.

- Pourquoi tu reluques le type depuis 15 minutes ? Lui demandai-je en tapotant son épaule.

- C'est Jasper, répondit-il simplement. Lui qui a volé ma meilleure amie. Je soufflais et ne préférais pas répondre.

* * *

><p>- Au revoir monsieur. Je serais la main de mon nouveau propriétaire, Edward fit de même, et il rebroussa chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter sur Edward et d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sautais sur sa bouche, et refusais de la lâcher. Il était dans le même état que moi. Il se dirigea à tâtons dans l'appartement et me déposa sur le comptoir.<p>

- Enfin quelque chose d'officiel entre nous ! Demain, je changerais le nom sur la sonnette et la boite aux lettres.

- Pas si vite ! On a le temps !

- Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre. Il sauta une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres.

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? C'est repas de fête, profitons-en !

- Ce que tu veux, à part des frites, des pizzas, des hamburgers !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il mit ses mains sur ma taille et m'aida à descendre. J'ouvris son frigo et fouillais à l'intérieur, mais mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse. Je regardais l'écran. Une photo de mon père apparut.

- Papa ? Demandai-je. C'est rare quand il m'appelle.

- Bell's, où es-tu ? Il était légèrement paniqué.

- Ben chez moi pourquoi ? Je pouvais maintenant dire que c'était chez moi ici.

- Où ?

- Jackson Street. Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez entendu ? Grommela-t-il.

- Papa, tu es à Orlando ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- J'avais des congés en retard, et aucune nouvelle de toi depuis presque trois semaines. J'ai cru que quelque chose t'était arrivé, alors j'ai pris un billet d'avion depuis Seattle. Sue n'a pas pu venir, elle a d'autres problèmes. Mais Jackson Street, c'est là où tu habitais avant ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Non papa, je ne suis pas retourné avec Mike. Un collègue de travail m'héberge jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un vrai logement.

- Oh…

- Un problème ?

- Euh oui. Je pensais que tu habitais seule… Et j'ai pas réservé d'hôtel.

- Ecoute, ne te tracasse pas pour ça d'accord. Viens et on trouvera une solution.

- A tout de suite. Et il raccrocha. Je posais la tête sur le frigo et trouvais une solution. C'est trop tôt, vraiment trop tôt pour le lui dire. Je sentis deux bras se glisser autour de mon ventre. Edward.

- Je sais que mon frigo est vide, mais à ce point ? Me murmura-t-il.

- Mon père arrive dans 20 minutes ici. Il est parti de Forks car il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il n'a aucun lieu pour dormir, et il reste une semaine.

- On peut très bien loger ton père cette semaine. Et j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sur ma nuque. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Mon père ne s'attend pas à trouver une fille heureuse avec un nouvel amant !

- Mais hier…

- Je veux que tu rencontres mon père. Mais pas tout de suite ! Il est hyper protecteur envers moi. S'il sait maintenant, il va croire que tu as abusé de ma faiblesse.

- Mais c'est pas le cas !

- Toi et moi, on le sait ! Mais va lui expliquer ça. Il a le même caractère que moi !

- Têtu et borné ?

- T'as tout compris ! Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je dois être qui au juste pendant une semaine ?

- Un collège de travail qui loge une amie provisoirement. Il hocha la tête.

- Pourrai-je avoir un dernier baiser avant cette longue semaine d'abstinence ? Je mis mes mains des deux côtés de son visage et l'embrassais durant de longues minutes. Sa bouche tortura ma langue en l'emprisonnant et la chatouillant. J'étais à bout de souffle après ça. Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Je vais l'attendre en bas. Je voudrais pas qu'il monte un étage trop haut. J'attrapais ses clefs et descendis en courant sur le trottoir.

* * *

><p>- Tenez, et merci ! J'attrapais la petite valise de mon père dans le coffre du taxi. Nous attendîmes qu'il parte pour nous étreindre. Mon père n'avait pas changé. Même odeur d'après-rasage, même moustache dont aucun poil ne dépasse… Je profitais de sa chaleur durant de longues secondes.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué Bel's. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police pour qu'il te recherche.

- J'étais occupé. Et j'ai eu des petits ennuis de santé. Je lui montrais mon poignet.

- Tu appelles ça des ennuis de santé ? Pour moi, c'est juste ton quotidien. Je frappais gentiment son épaule. Tu as le nom d'un hôtel sympa et pas trop cher ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas la peine. Edward est d'accord pour te loger. Tu prendras ma chambre, et je dormirais sur le canapé.

- Edward ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mon collègue de travail. C'est lui qui a accepté de me loger après… Enfin, on va éviter d'en reparler. Il attrapa sa petite valise d'une main et passa l'autre sous mon visage.

- Ma chérie, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non. J'ai suffisamment pleuré, et maintenant, c'est fini.

- Je suis fière de toi ma grande ! Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Attends-toi à voir débarquer ta mère aussi. Elle est folle de rage envers Mike. Elle n'a pas reçu ton mail, il a fallu que je lui annonce la nouvelle par téléphone.

- Il y a un problème chez eux ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Non, juste l'étourderie habituelle de ta mère qui a oublié de débrancher le boitier internet pendant l'orage. Ils n'ont toujours pas fait réparer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. La porte s'ouvrit à notre étage. Allez Bella, tu as toujours été bonne menteuse, tu peux continuer !

Finalement, l'installation se passa plutôt bien. Edward légua sa chambre à Charlie, et mon amoureux dormirait sur le canapé. Il était 19 heures, et je préparais le diner pour nous trois. Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour le retour de mon père. Il sortit de la douche et s'installa sur une des tabourets du bar.

- Ca fait du bien après le voyage !

- Je vous sers une bière ? Proposa Edward.

- Tu as l'âge minimum pour acheter de l'alcool mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je souriais en terminant de faire cuire le risotto.

- Vous êtes quoi, flic ? Oups ! Ne jamais dire ça à mon père. Si sortit sa plaque de shérif et la posa sur le comptoir.

- A ton avis ? Le ton jovial venait tout de suite de s'envoler. Edward effectua une cabriole pour se rattraper.

- Excusez ma remarque déplacé monsieur, je n'étais pas au courant de votre poste. Je n'ai rien contre les forces de police, bien au contraire. Et si voulez voir mon permis, j'ai 25 ans, l'âge légal pour acheter et consommer des boissons alcoolisés. Son speech me cloua sur place. Je n'avais jamais entendu Edward si formel.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez, donne cette bière qu'on en finisse ! Il ouvrit le frigo et attrapa un décapsuleur. Il en ouvrit deux qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

- Santé ! Ils firent tinter leur bouteille.

- Allez les deux machos, au lieu de picoler, allez mettre la table ! Je déposais les assiettes sur le comptoir.

- On te changera jamais Bella ! Mon père m'embrassa sur la joue.

Plus tard, dans la soirée.

- Tu sais Edward, je trouve que tu es un gentil garçon. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Si ma gentille Bella se trouvait un gars comme toi, et ben j'en serais content ! Charlie avait un peu abusé du vin qu'il avait amené.

- Justement Monsieur Swan, je… Je lui écrasais les orteils avec ma chaussure. Il retenu un cri.

- Vas-y, le vieux Charlie t'écoute !

- Non, rien.

- Enfin bref ! Si jamais tu te trouves quelqu'un ma chérie, je vais le faire passer au bon vieux détecteur de mensonge ! Tu connais le détecteur de mensonge Edward ? Il fit non de la tête. J'vais t'expliquer la technique, ça te servira si tu as une fille un jour. Il faut que tu intimides le gars. Tu le prends entre quatre yeux, loin de ta fille si tu veux éviter qu'elle te fasse une crise, ensuite, tu braques une lampe dans ses yeux, comme dans les vieux films policiers, et tu lui fais avouer ses plus noirs secrets. Crois-moi, ça marche du feu de dieu ! Et si le gars veut pas parler, mon arme fait toujours son effet. Edward devient tout blanc et eut du mal à déglutir.

- Allez, on va aller se coucher, on se lève tôt demain. Essaye de venir au parc, je te laisserais une entrée.

- D'accord ma chérie ! Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, il en déposa un sur la mienne et alla dans sa chambre. J'allais l'aider à déplier le canapé.

- Je te proposerais bien de venir dormir avec moi, mais Charlie est somnambule.

- C'est pas grave. Bonne nuit mon ange. Je vérifiais que sa porte était bien fermée et l'embrassais longuement. Je me séparais de lui à contre cœur et allais dans ma chambre.

Je me sentis seule cette nuit-là. Vraiment seule. En temps normal, j'ai Edward avec moi, mais pas là. Peut-être que ce que je lui ai dit sur 'je ne veux pas emménager dans ta chambre pour le moment' ne tiendra pas longtemps… Je m'endormis, heureuse et sereine d'avoir retrouvé mon papa.

Je me levais à 6 heures trente en pleine forme. Je courus jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait Edward et me mis à cheval sur lui. Il sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était moi.

- Tu m'as manqué mon amour cette nuit ! Je me penchais sur lui pour échanger un baiser. Il mit ses mains sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Ton père s'est levé trois fois cette nuit. Il s'est baladé dans le salon.

- Ca lui arrive souvent, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vais devenir barge à être proche mais loin de toi cette semaine.

- Ca nous renforcera. Je fis entrer nos lèvres en contact une nouvelle fois. Ma langue, taquine, alla chercher un compagnon de jeu dans la bouche de mon partenaire.

- Bella, tu es levé ? Mon père entra dans le salon.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous séparer. Fais chier !

* * *

><p>Je sais déjà que vous êtes ultra vexées, mais la suite arrive comme toujours la semaine prochaine !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ! Finalement, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre ! Je viens de commencer une mini fic, le bal dont je rêvais. Si vous voulez aller voir…

Laccro Cette fois ci, la fin est moins frustrante, promis ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

En regardant les yeux de mon père, je savais par avance qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une de ses crises de somnambulisme. Il était sur le seuil de la chambre d'Edward, nous regardant fixement. Il ne clignait même pas des yeux. J'étais toujours à califourchon sur lui.

- Je crois… Je crois que je vous dérange les jeunes. J'vais retourner me coucher. Il repartit dans la chambre et claqua la porte

- Attends papa ! Je descendis du corps de mon petit ami. Je rentrai dans sa chambre. Papa, c'est pas… C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- C'est une nouvelle mode à Orlando ? Entre jeunes, pour vous dire bonjour, vous vous embrassez sur la bouche ? Je regardais le sol. Je me sentis honteuse, comme la fois où j'avais pris 10 dollars dans son portefeuille sans sa permission pour aller m'acheter une glace.

- C'est arrivé comme ça. Lui comme moi, on ne s'y attendait pas. Il me pointa du doigt.

- On en reparlera, mais rassure-moi sur un point ?

- Lequel ?

- Mike. As-tu travesti la réalité ?

- Non. Là, je suis formelle. Il m'a trompé. Je suis parti. Je pleurai, et il m'a accueilli car je n'avais aucun toit, et je ne voulais pas déranger Angela.

- Ok. On ira parler tous les deux ce soir.

- Si tu veux papa. Va te recoucher, tu es en vacances. J'embrassais sa joue avant de retourner dans le salon. Edward nous avait préparé un petit déjeuner rapide avec du pain grillé légèrement rassis et du Nutella.

- Alors ? Murmura-t-il.

- Il est un peu sous le choc. Il veut me parler. Et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il veuille te voir également. Il eut du mal à déglutir. Si tu t'inquiètes de l'interrogatoire que mon père t'a promis, je peux te rassurer, il ne l'a fait subir à personne. C'est du pipeau. Une blague qu'il fait avec ses amis.

- Tu es sur ? Sa voix tremblait presque.

- Mais oui. Tu as peur ? Je m'assis sur ces genoux.

- Honnêtement, oui. J'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne me suis jamais présenté au père de Tanya, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

- En même temps, tu n'allais pas les voir pour leur dire : Bonjour, je suis l'homme qui saute votre fille. A part ça, ça va ? Il esquissa un sourire. Détends-toi mon amour. Tout va bien se passer. Mon père s'inquiète pour moi, il m'a toujours protégé de tout. Et là, il augmente la protection car je sors d'une rupture douloureuse. Laisse-lui du temps, et il sera agréable.

- Je te fais confiance alors. Mais, par précaution, tu pourrais pas vider le chargeur de son arme de service ? Je frappais doucement son crâne.

- C'est pour, c'est pas comme si tu allais à l'abattoir. C'est l'épreuve du feu le papa. Moi, mon épreuve, ce sera avec ta mère.

- Esmée est très douce. Elle se réjouit d'avoir une nouvelle belle-fille. Elle ne te ferra aucun mal.

- Et ton père ? Je m'inquiétais plus pour le chef de famille. Normal, il dirige plus de 2000 personnes. Il doit tenir sa famille d'une main de fer.

- Je te brieferai sur mon père. C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Une montée d'angoisse me glaça les veines. YOUPI !

**Edward POV**

Je me taillais vite fait bien fait de l'attraction où je bossais. Quatre heures que le haut-parleur à coté de ma tête braille : _un__jour__mon__prince__viendra__… __Un__jour__on__s__'__aimera__…_ Ben c'est bon, on a compris à la longue ! Je courus jusqu'au restaurant où je devais retrouver ma chérie. L'attraction n'était toujours pas réparée, et en attendant, elle donnait des commandes aux clients. Aro est malade, je bosse en solo pour le moment. J'étais presque arrivé à destination quand je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule.

- Putain Emmett, c'est pas le moment, je suis en retard !

- Qui est Emmett ? Je me retournais. Bizarrement, mon beau-père n'a pas le même gabarit que mon frère.

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je croyais que c'était mon frère. Il me fait toujours cette blague.

- Arrête de me parler en langage soutenu ! Je suis flic, par président ! Où allais-tu en courant ?

- Rejoindre votre fille. On doit travailler ensemble entre midi et deux. Vous m'accompagnez ? Demandai-je.

- Si tu veux. On pourra… discuter comme ça. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité dans le parc. Aucun des gardiens ne l'aurait laissé passer avec une arme quelconque. Je nous fis faire le tour du château et nous rejoignîmes une allée bondée. Je faillais presque le perdre dans la foule.

- C'est de la folie ! Commenta-il. Alors, comme ça, toi et ma fille…

- Oui, elle et moi. On avait rien prémédité, c'est arrivé comme ça. On pourrait presque dire un coup de foudre, mais ces choses-là n'existent que dans les films. J'eus un léger sourire en coin.

- As-tu abusé d'elle ? Il avait repris le ton formel du policier.

- Abusé ? Vous voulez dire sur un plan physique ou…

- Non, as-tu abusé du fait qu'elle était seule et triste pour la récupérer ?

- OH ! Oh non non non non non non non ! Je peux vous le garantir. En fait… C'est elle qui a pris les devants. Elle m'a laissé une lettre dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle commençait à ressentir des choses pour moi, mais ça lui faisait peur ! On s'est expliqué, et voilà.

- Ma petite fille a toujours été rationnelle. Mais fais attention avec elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? Là, je commençais à flipper pour le sermon du beau-père.

- Comme ça, au premier abord, Bella parait être une femme forte, qui peut résister à tout. Mais c'est une façade. En réalité, elle est très fragile. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Elle dit qu'elle a bien vécu le divorce entre sa mère et moi, mais je sais qu'elle en a beaucoup souffert. Elle avait douze ans.

- Je sais qu'elle est fragile, croyez-moi. Elle a beaucoup pleuré quand elle et Mike… elle est forte et fragile à la fois.

- Ne t'avise pas de la briser une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller voir Mike pour lui dire ce que je pensais de son comportement, mais sache que je ne me gênerai pas pour le faire avec toi. J'ai une très bonne vue, et le tir de précision, je connais. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Et si j'essayais de me faire mousser auprès de beau-papa ?

- Si vous voulez, je me suis déjà chargé de Mike…

- Rassure-moi, tu n'as laissé de traces visibles sur lui ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Beau-papa flic qui n'hésite pas à violer les lois pour sa fille !

- Non, je vous rassure ! Je ne l'ai pas agressé physiquement. Je l'ai plutôt menacé. On sortait diner, et il n'a pas apprécié de voir que Bella avait vendu leur bague de fiançailles. Il lui a sauté dessus. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'intervenir. Vous avez raisons ?

- Si jamais il porte plainte, plaide la légitime défense. Tu prendras moins cher. Je peux te donner un conseil ?

- Allez-y. Je commence à redouter les conseils de beau-papa, après la menace par arme à feu.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler monsieur. Ça me gonfle. Appelle-moi Charlie, tout court. Tu as une promotion éclair. Mike à dut attendre deux ans avant que je le lui autorise.

- Merci de cet honneur Charlie ! Finalement, Charlie fait son gros dur, mais c'est un nounours tendre !

* * *

><p>- Allez Edward, présente-là moi ! Insista ma mère au téléphone.<p>

- Maman… Pas tout de suite ! Je préfère attendre encore quelques semaines.

- Tu as peur que cette relation ne soit pas sérieuse ?

- Elle est sérieuse. Maman, j'ai rencontré mon beau-père. Je pense que plus officiel que ça, tu meurs !

- Tu peux faire plus officiel que ça. Tu peux nous la présenter. Il est comment ton beau-père ? Et ta belle-mère ?

- Mon beau-père est Shérif. Et il est gentil. Il faisait son gros dur, mais il faut briser la coque. Ses parents sont divorcés. Je n'ai pas rencontré sa mère. Elle est institutrice je crois.

- Tu fais ton malin maintenant, mais je suis persuadé que quand tu étais en face de lui, tu avais la queue entre les jambes, et une trouille pas possible !

- MAMAN ! Criai-je dans la salle de repos.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche mon chéri ! Puisque son père est ici, on pourrait tous se rencontrer ! Demain, venez diner, je sais que c'est ton jour de repos.

- Maman… Bon, je vais leur en parler. Ne fais pas une grande réception avec du caviar et tout le toutim. Ce sont des gens simples.

- Bien évidemment ! Qu'est que tu allais t'imaginer ? Je me mis à sourire seule dans la salle. Bon, tu peux pas m'envoyer une photo de ta petite amie ?

- Non, car premièrement, je n'ai pas de photo d'elle, et deuxièmement, je préfère garder la surprise. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat. Contente ?

- On va dire oui. Rappelle-moi pour savoir si vous venez, et combien je dois prévoir de couverts.

- D'accord. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai une parade dans dix minutes. Bises mam'.

- A bientôt mon chéri.

**Bella****POV**

- Comment ça on va diner chez tes parents demain ? Criai-je dans la chambre. Charlie était sous la douche.

- C'est pas une obligation. Elle nous le propose amicalement. Si on ne veut pas, on refuse, basta !

- Non Edward ! Ça ne se fait pas ! On ne refuse pas une invitation de sa belle-famille ! Oh mon dieu, ça va trop vite ! Il me serra contre son torse.

-Respire ma chérie. Zen. Si tu trouves que…

- Avise toi une nouvelle fois de prononcer le mot 'on refuse', je te bâillonne.

- Ok. Dis-toi que ma mère est très heureuse pour nous deux, et qu'elle a hâte de te rencontrer ! Elle ne va pas te dévorer.

- Je sais. Mais c'est instinctif. Ma rencontre avec les parents de Mike s'étaient très mal passé, et j'ai peur depuis.

- Mes parents ne sont pas horribles. Crois-moi, tout va se dérouler dans le meilleur des mondes ! Il m'embrassa sur le front. Avec ton père, ça a failli finir en conflit mondial, et maintenant, il m'autorise à l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer ! C'est la même chose avec mes parents. C'est pas parce qu'ils sont blindés de thune qu'ils sont snobs !

- Merde, j'avais oublié ce point-là ! Je tremblais contre lui.

- Détends-toi. Je lui dis que c'est bon ?

- Oui. Confirme pour nous deux. Je vais en parler à papa. Seul à seule.

- Si tu veux. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais. Je me retrouvais dos au mur suite à ce baiser et en profitais longuement.

- Bella ? Il entra dans la piece. Il se recula de moi. Oups, je dérange. Euh, je voulais te demander de venir marcher avec moi. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'arrive. J'attendis qu'il ait rebroussé chemin et embrassais mon petit ami rapidement.

* * *

><p>- Tu voulais qu'on parle papa ? Demandai-je. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille. On marcha le long de l'avenue piétonne.<p>

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Il regardait par terre et avait pris un ton grave.

- Papa, promets mois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu es malade ? Sue est malade ?

- On est en bonne santé, respire un grand coup. Je lui obéis. Ma chérie qui s'inquiète pour tout le monde. Non, il faut que je t'annonce quelques choses. Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas hurler ni crier.

- Papa, je ne vais pas faire un scandale ici ! J'englobais de mon bras la foule qui régnait sur l'avenue.

- Ouf. Bon, ce matin, quand j'ai su pour toi et Edward, j'étais disons… Inquiet.

- Je m'en doutais papa. Tu te fais un sang d'encre pour rien. Je suis comme toi.

- Et tu sais ce que je fais quand je m'inquiète pour toi ?

- Oui, tu prends des décisions irresponsables. Papa qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Ben… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que… Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je l'attrapais tout en écoutant la fin de son discours. J'ai appelé ta mère. Et visiblement, elle veut te passer un savon. L'écran de mon portable affichait son visage avec Phil.

- Oh non papa, pas ça !

* * *

><p>A votre avis, pourquoi Bella redoute tant sa mere ? Je ne dis rien !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors je commence par : désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé. Je publie en retard, mais j'avais déjà du retard sur une autre fic alors… C'est si terrible que ça 24 petites heures ? (* fait une priere mentale implore votre pardon*) Voila la suite, et, pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai meme mis du lemon !

Laccro : Oui, là, c'est un peu Renée la méchante belle-maman de l'histoire ! La rencontre avec les beaux-parents débute dans ce chapitre ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Mon portable vibrait toujours dans ma main. J'hésitais à décrocher car j'ai pas envie de me prendre une gueulante dans les oreilles pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

- Je suis franchement désolé Bell's. Tu devrais décrocher, elle va s'impatienter. Je pris une grande respiration et appuyais sur le téléphone vert.

- Allo maman ? Comment tu vas ? Demandai-je le plus gentiment possible.

- Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. Pas de bonjour ou autre politesse avec ma mère. On va droit au but.

- Je suis avec papa, rassurée ?

- Nous sommes à Orlando. Hôtel de la Luna.

- Maman, excuse-moi de l'expression, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Orlando ?

- Phil à un match de baseball dans trois jours ici. Tu le saurais si tu m'appelais plus souvent.

- Désolé maman, mais tu vois, j'ai eu plusieurs soucis. Comme payer la fac, me trouver un appartement… Je pense que prendre des nouvelles de ma mère n'était pas si important. Elle souffla de dépit dans le téléphone. J'adorais mettre ma mère en rogne. C'est le truc le plus marrant que je connaisse.

- Rejoins nous demain soir au restaurant de l'hôtel. Nous devons avoir une discussion avec ton père et Phil.

- Désolé, mais demain, papa et moi allons diner chez ma belle-famille. Mon père articula un QUOI ? Silencieux et empli de panique. Je lui fis un signe de main lui faisant comprendre que je lui expliquerai plus tard.

- Oh, et il faut s'y rendre à quel heure ?

- Maman, tu es sourde ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas précisé maman et papa sont invités chez ma belle-famille. Seulement papa.

- Mais enfin, ces gens sont mal, je la coupais dans sa phrase.

- Les plus riches d'Orlando. Tu ne peux pas t'inviter chez eux comme tu t'invitais chez Mike. J'essayerais de passer te voir demain, si j'ai le temps et l'envie. Au revoir.

- Bella, tu. Je coupais la communication.

Ma mère, ou l'art d'être chiante. Elle veut toujours paraitre plus que ce qu'elle est. Plus riche qu'il n'y parait. Plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait. Le stéréotype de la fille superficielle à 40 ans. Ça avait le don de m'énerver quand je vivais avec eux. Le pire truc qu'elle m'avait fait, c'était en sortant du lycée avec Angela. Une Mercedes avec chauffeur m'attendait pile devant les grilles, pour rabaisser les autres et pour qu'on dise : Oh, les Swan-Dwyer sont riches. Je suis rentré à pied.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Redemanda mon père. On va manger où demain soir ?

- Chez les parents d'Edward. Eh, tu m'as mis dans un sacré pétrin, alors fait pas ton difficile ! Tu me le dois bien. Il se renfrogna. Je sais que tu as horreur d'aller dans ce genre de diner, mais fais-le pour moi.

- Tu as dit qu'ils étaient les plus riches d'Orlando. Tu as dit ça pour mettre ta mère en rogne ou c'est la vérité ?

- La mère d'Edward dirige une des plus grandes boites de décoration de la ville, et son père est le patron du parc Disneyworld. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour leur attribuer ce titre. Heureusement qu'il y avait un bar à coté de nous, car mon père tomba presque dans les pommes. Il est comme moi. Il a horreur d'aller dans des soirées où tout le monde est habillé chic et à les poches rempli de liasses de dollars.

- Ca va papa ?

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ? J'ai pas emmené mon costume !

* * *

><p>- Bonjour mon amour, susurra quelqu'un à mon oreille.<p>

- Edward, soufflai-je dans mon demi-coma. Jour de repos = grasse mat' pour tout le monde dans la maison. Edward et moi avions dormi dans 'ma chambre' cette nuit, le canapé n'étant pas des plus confortables à long terme. Il était 10 heures 30.

- Tiens, c'est pour nous. Un plateau se posa sur mon ventre.

- Un petit déj au lit ? T'es le meilleur du monde. La dernière fois que j'en ai eu un, c'était chez Charlie quand j'avais la grippe à Noel. C'est Mike qui a mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. J'ai à peine eu une tasse de café.

- Là, tu peux tout dévorer. Je me relevais à l'aide de ma main droite et prit sa nuque pour l'embrasser. J'attrapais un toast grillé et l'engloutis, le tout arrosé de café.

- C'est quoi le programme de la journée ? Demandai-je.

- On va en ville te trouver une robe comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé hier, et je dois t'emmener chez l'esthéticienne pour une épilation, et chez la manucure.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi durant tout ce temps ?

- Je m'occuperais, ne t'en fais pas. Il embrassa ma tempe et déposa un trait de Nutella sur ma joue.

- EH ! Criai-je. Je posais le plateau que j'avais sur les cuisses par terre et lui sautais dessus. Mon bassin sur le sien. J'attrapais ses mains dans une des miennes, et me penchais pour récupérer le chocolat. Il se laissait faire, car je savais très bien que s'il le voulait, il pouvait me retourner comme une crêpe. Evite de m'attaquer au saut du lit !

- T'attaquer ? Un trait de chocolat c'est une attaque ?

- Pour moi oui. Il tenta de se relever. Ma main se posa sur ses abdos.

- J'aime me faire dominer par une femme, murmura-t-il, de peur d'être entendu par mon père. Je gémis le plus silencieusement du monde. Je remontais son tee-shirt, trempais mes doigts dans la pâte chocolaté, et étalais le tout sur son ventre. Il grogna. Je m'approchais de son oreille.

- Je préfère une tartine de chocolat saveur Edward. Je me pourléchais les lèvres et aspirais le chocolat a porté de langue et lèvres. Je lâchais ses poignets, mais il les maintenus au-dessus de sa tête. Je mis de longues minutes pour manger ma tartine et profiter de la fermeté de ses abdos et de la douceur de sa peau. Je le contemplais, les muscles de sa mâchoire tendu, les yeux exorbités me fixant, incapable de bouger. Je le trouvais extrêmement désirable comme ça, au pilori du plaisir. Je me redressais et sentis qu'il avait laissé le plaisir prendre part sur tout le reste de son corps. Il a été gâté par la nature !

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais… un aussi gros…

- Tout le monde dit ça… souffla-t-il.

- Qui ça tout le monde ? Demandai-je, légèrement choqué. Pour le faire parler, je me penchais pour faire entrer en contact nos deux intimités. Il envoya sa tête valser dans les oreillers.

- Mes anciens plans culs, souffla-t-il. Maintenant, si tu pouvais continuer ce que tu viens de faire, car c'était putain d'agréable. J'attrapais ses mains et les mis sur ma taille.

- En manque monsieur Cullen ? Il nous frictionna tous les deux.

- Presque un mois sans sexe. Pour moi, oui, c'est du manque. Toi aussi tu l'es puisque tu réclames ça…

- Nous sommes… Oui ! Deux êtres humains. Juste là ! Soufflai-je.

- Je tiendrais les deux mois comme je te l'ai promis ! Son anatomie proéminente palpita sous moi.

- Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui… craquerai avant ! Mon intimité commença à se contracter. J'étais à deux doigts de la jouissance. Mais…

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda la voix timide de mon père. Je descendis de son corps le plus vite possible, me recoiffais et pris une position convenable.

- Vas-y. Il passa juste la tête.

- Les jeunes, c'était pour vous dire que je sors. On se retrouve ce soir à 18 heures pour aller chez tes parents si je ne me trompe ? Edward hocha la tête.

- A ce soir papa. Il tourna les talons. Bon moi, j'vais prendre une douche !

- Tu peux vider le ballon d'eau chaude cette fois-ci, je n'en aurais pas besoin, annonça Edward.

- Rassure-toi, là, c'est pas une bonne douche chaude qui m'attend !

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demandai-je en sortant de la cabine avec une nouvelle robe.<p>

- Bof, le noir, c'est pas ta couleur… Je me regardais dans le miroir.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Bon, vu que tu critiques toutes les robes que je choisis, fais avancer l'affaire, prends-en une sur un des portants ! J'englobais l'ensemble du magasin.

- Sans souci ! Edward se leva du canapé et alla chercher son bonheur.

- Mais je déconnais !

- Moi pas. Reste là. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et attendis. Tiens. Il me tendit une robe rouge échancré presque jusqu'à la taille.

- EDWARD ! M'indignai-je bruyamment dans le magasin ! Le bougre éclata de rire. Je frappais son biceps.

- Oh, si on peut plus déconner ! Tiens, c'est celle-ci. Il m'en tendit une seconde. Blanche jusqu'aux genoux, avec des bandes roses au niveau de la taille, et sous ma poitrine. Je craquais de suite. Je m'enfermais dans la cabine et l'essayais. Parfaite.

- Là, c'est vraiment toi, acquiesça Edward. J'eus quand même l'intelligence d'attraper l'étiquette pour regarder le prix. 499 dollars. Wouh, on va peut-être choisir un peu moins cher !

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il en me voyant blanchir. Je lui tendis l'étiquette.

- Je peux pas sortir 500 dollars comme ça ! C'est… J'peux pas !

- Je t'ai dit que c'était un cadeau ! Pour fêter tes partiels réussis. Et je t'avais promis de t'acheter un vêtement.

- Non ! M'indignais-je une nouvelle fois. C'est trop cher comme cadeau. Je ne peux pas accepter ! Je re-rentrais dans la cabine, attrapais la fermeture et la baissais rapidement. Je remis mon short et mon débardeur. Tes parents ne m'ont jamais vus, je peux très bien prendre une de mes robes habituelles, ils n'y verront que du feu. J'te laisse, j'vais chez l'esthéticienne et la manucure.

- Je te récupère à 16 heures là-bas. Il était vexé, je le sentais. Mais je fais ça pour mon égo, et son portefeuille. Je ne veux pas passer pour une fille vénale !

* * *

><p>- Bella, tu es la fille la plus bizarroïde que je connaisse ! Un mec t'offre des vêtements, et toi, tu dis non ! Angie m'avait rejoint chez la manucure.<p>

- Ben oui, j'aime pas ruiner les gens, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Ta mère doit avoir honte de toi ! On se regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

- Parlons-en d'elle justement. Elle est en ville.

- Ouh, tu dois être heureuse !

- T'as pas idée ! Et toi alors, ton petit bout, comment y va ?

- Ben bien. Je suis plus suivie qu'une maman habituelle, mais c'est normal. D'après les premiers examens, il est bien accroché. Les collègues m'évitent le stress. Je ne suis plus sur les gros cas. Je fais des sutures toute la journée ! Eric fait les taches ménagères pour moi. Bref, je me sens inutile.

- Il faut que tu le protèges. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, pour n'importe quoi, appelez-moi ! Même à deux heures du matin.

- Ben à part expliquer à Eric comment faire les vitres, actuellement, je sais pas ce que tu peux faire de plus ! Nous rigolâmes une nouvelle fois.

- Et toi ? Tu te sens bien ?

- J'ai plus le droit au café, donc je rame le matin. Et les nausées et compagnie, au réveil, ya pas mieux !

- Tu t'attendais pas non plus à ce que la grossesse soit tout beau tout rose comme à Hollywood !

- Et vous ? Vous en avez parlés ?

- On est ensemble depuis même pas un mois. On va peut-être attendre.

- Vous avez quand même brulé pas mal d'étape. L'installation directe…

- J'en avais besoin. Avec Mike, c'était toujours calculé à la seconde près. Demain on fait si, après, on va là, on attend pour faire si ou ça… Là, si on veut sortir, on sort, si on veut glandouiller, on dort… On vit au jour le jour. Et ça fait du bien !

- Je retrouve ma vraie Bella. Celle qui est spontané. Je te préfère avec Edward.

- T'avais raison. Mike n'était pas le bon.

- Ecoute tatie Angie plus souvent, ça t'évitera les conneries !

* * *

><p>- Edward, on retourne tout de suite au magasin se faire rembourser ses robes ! Je me retenais de crier. Il avait acheté les deux robes. La rouge échancré, et la blanche.<p>

- Trop tard ! Il me montra les deux étiquettes qu'il avait coupées. Il partit en courant.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ! Je lui courus après en sortant de la chambre.

- Trop tard ! Nananananana ! Chantonna-t-il dans toute la baraque.

- Je te déteste ! Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je sais qu'une infime partie au fond de toi m'adore, car tu n'as pas eu le culot de réaliser tes souhaits.

- Je sais. Je caressais sa joue et le giflais doucement. Celle-là, c'est pour la robe rouge.

- Oh, mais t'es casse-couilles Swan aujourd'hui ! Il me balança par-dessus son épaule.

- LACHE-MOI ! J'essayais de le frapper avec mon poignet immobilisé. Sans succès. Il me déposa dans la baignoire et alluma le pommeau de douche. De l'eau glacée coula le long de mon corps. Je hurlais. Mon débardeur blanc devint d'un coup transparent sous son regard. Mon soutien-gorge rose apparut à ses yeux. Il se lécha les lèvres. Je tirais le rideau de douche en grognant.

- Je m'en fous, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Il claqua la porte en sortant. Il va me rendre dingue ce mec !

* * *

><p>- Bella, arrête de trembler ! Tu me fais stresser ! M'engueula mon père.<p>

- C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai peur, et je peux pas encore le contrôler ! Il frotta mon bras. Il était allé s'acheter un costume exprès. Il l'avait payé les yeux de la tête, mais il voulait tellement être une autre personne. Moi aussi je le voulais. Edward nous conduisit à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Tes parents vivent loin d'ici ? Demandai-je.

- A Pine Hills. C'est à 30 minutes d'Orlando. C'est leur havre de paix. Orlando c'est le travail. Pine Hills, c'est leur vie. Il roula le long d'un nationale durant vingt minutes avant de sortir et d'arriver dans la ville. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Forks. Petite, boisée, chaleureuse… Il prit un petit chemin de terre et déboucha sur une grande maison. Elle était en pierre, haute de plusieurs étages, et comportant une grande pelouse autour. A côté de ça, ma voiture dénaturait le paysage. Il la gara à coté de deux Mercedes. J'avais à peine posé le pied par terre qu'Emmett s'approcha de nous.

- Tu subis l'épreuve du feu de papa ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à son petit frère.

- Laisse-moi Emmett. Il tira machinalement sur le bas de sa veste et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Il glissa son bras autour de ma taille.

- Prête mon cœur ? Me murmura-t-il.

- Pas le choix maintenant ! Il nous conduisit jusqu'au perron et entra naturellement. Il m'aida à retirer ma veste et m'entraina sur la droite. L'intérieur était très ouvert, seuls les murs porteurs avaient dus être gardés.

- Maman, c'est moi ! Énonça-t-il en entrant dans la grande cuisine équipé. Je reculais d'un pas pour ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles familiales.

- Oh mon chéri ! Une petite femme lui sauta dessus. Elle avait un visage fin, innocent, avec de longs cheveux caramel. Un peu comme Edward, mais un caramel plus foncé. Elle inspirait la confiance au premier regard. Ce que tu m'as manqué ! C'est moi ou tu as encore maigri ? Nourris-toi mieux, sinon, tu vas avoir la peau sur les os !

- Je vais très bien maman, c'est toi qui es parano. Je voulais te présenter Isabella. Bella, voici ma mère, Esmée. Je lui tendis la main.

- Pas de chichi avec ma nouvelle belle-fille ! Elle m'attira dans son étreinte. Elle avait l'air tellement douce. Pas comme la mienne.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Madame Cullen. Vous avez un fils formidable, dis-je quand elle accepta enfin de me lâcher.

- Soit tu es trop polie envers moi, soit tu es folle amoureuse ! Edward est un monstre ! J'eus un rire discret et rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Grillé en moins d'une minute ! Je regardais le sol pour cacher ma gène. Mon père en profita pour s'avancer. Ils se serrèrent la main et échangèrent des banalités.

- Maman, je croyais que c'était un repas familial ! Pourquoi tu as sorti dix assiettes ? Tu as invité qui d'autres à part nous et Emmett et Rose ?

- Figure-toi que, comme par hasard, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de la mère de Bella ! Elle voulait refaire sa maison, et on lui a dit que j'étais la meilleure ! C'est une grande occasion pour nous, car on pourra ouvrir un bureau en Floride ! Je l'ai invité à diner avec son mari. Mon père et moi, nous nous regardâmes, horrifiés. Elle n'a quand même pas fait ça ?

- Je sais que tu as horreur des diners familiaux Edward.. Ne dis pas le contraire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Alors, j'ai décidé, pour mieux faire passer la pilule, de te faire une surprise, et de rendre ce diner 'moins' familial, même si…

- Maman, qui a tu invités ? La coupa-t-elle. On sonna à la porte.

- Oh, ça doit être elle ! Elle reposa son torchon et alla ouvrir. Alice ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Et vous devez être Jasper ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le diner 'familial' va mal se passer !

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais… Vous me haissez, vous voulez m'étrangler pour une nouvelle fin sadique… Mais on change pas une équipe qui gagne !<p>

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous !


	19. Chapter 19

Hello ! Voila le chapitre. J'ai été plus rapide que d'habitude pour une fois…

Laccro : Je ne dis rien concernant le magnifique diner qui va se dérouler sous tes yeux ^^ Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je sentis qu'on m'attrapait le bras et qu'on me tirait violement en arrière. Je traversais la cuisine de dos et arrivais au pied d'un escalier, filant probablement dans les étages. Mon attrapeur, Edward, s'assit sur les marches et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

- C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ! Je m'assis à ces cotés et caressais ses cheveux.

- Ta maman voulait faire plaisir à tout le monde. Elle voulait que je retrouve ma mère, et elle voulait que tu sois content de voir Alice ! Elle ne savait pas que je ne pouvais pas encadrer ma mère, ni que tu t'étais disputé avec Alice. Ne lui en veut pas. Pas à elle.

- Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à quelqu'un comme Esmée. Mais merde ! Alice !

- Je sais. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. Peut-être que ce diner est une bonne occasion pour faire table rase de ce qu'il s'est passé au parc la semaine passée…

- Je ne veux pas que ce diner se termine en règlement de compte ! A la base, je voulais te présenter ma famille !

- Je sais, répétai-je.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au milieu d'une embrouille ou… Je posais son index sur ses douces lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas créé d'embrouille, et il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y en ait ce soir. Ok ? Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de se relever et de me tendre la main.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Je m'aidais de la rambarde et me relevais. Il me fit grimper au premier étage. Là, la chambre de mes parents… Leur salle de bain perso… Le bureau de ma mère… Le grand bureau de mon père… La bibliothèque familiale… La salle de muscu… Il me fit entrer dans cette dernière. Wahou ! Il y avait tous les derniers équipements sportifs du moment, avec un écran plat ainsi qu'une chaine stéréo. Le grand patron ne doit visiblement pas aimer qu'on le voit en tee-shirt/jogging, alors quoi de mieux que d'avoir sa propre salle de sport !

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais… Ma voix me venait d'extrêmement loin.

- Je ne viens jamais ici. Seuls Emmett et mes parents se servent de la salle. Ma mère n'a pas le temps, et ça la détend de courir sur un tapis en sortant du travail.

- Et toi ?

- Je préfère le footing sur la plage. Viens, on va passer à notre étage. Il me fit sortir de la salle et me fis rejoindre le second et dernier étage de la maison. Là, tu as la chambre d'Emmett… Notre salle de bain commune… Là, la salle de jeux… Il me fit également entrer ici. La salle était aussi, voire presque, plus grande que la salle de sport en dessous. Il y avait un grand écran et trois canapés en cuir. Je pouvais voir au mur toutes sortes de consoles vidéo, que les parents d'Edward continuaient visiblement d'acheter, ainsi que des jeux.

- Mon père veut avoir ce qu'il y a de meilleur. La dernière console vidéo, le dernier canapé qui fait fureur outre Atlantique… Personne n'y joue. On y va quelques fois avec Emmett, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Ah quand même. Et à part ça, tes parents sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

- Tu veux que je t'épargne la salle de cinéma ? Demanda-t-il en me trainant en dehors de la pièce. Il pointa du doigt la pièce face à nous.

- Oui, pour mon pauvre petit cœur. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me fis finir de visiter.

- Là, c'est le SPA. Je t'y emmènerai un jour, tu verras, ça fait du bien.

- Tes parents te laissent venir ici pour profiter et… ils ne disent rien ?

- Ma mère à conscience que papa en fait des tonnes. Quand il a fait construire la maison, maman savait que la plupart des installations ne serait jamais utilisés. Elle préfère que nous venions quand ça nous chante pour nous détendre. Et enfin, ma chambre d'ado. Il poussa la dernière porte du couloir et me fit entrer en première.

- Elle est éloigné de celle d'Emmett, non ?

- Oui, c'est fait exprès. Ils ont achetés cette maison quand j'avais 12 ans, et mon frère 16. Il tenait absolument à ce qu'il y est une distance entre nous. Il était comme moi. Il adorait les femmes. J'essayais d'imaginer Emmett en Don Juan, mais n'y arrivais pas. Son image de gros nounours n'y fait pas penser.

Je regardais la chambre de mon petit ami. Elle faisait à peu près la deux fois la taille de celle qu'il avait à l'appartement. Il avait un grand lit deux places, et les murs étaient couverts de papier peint bleu. Il avait un petit bureau vers la fenêtre, et une télé encastré dans le mur. Pas de bibliothèque.

Je regardais les posters qu'il y avait encore au mur. Les pin-up de l'époque. Pamela Anderson courant sur la plage vêtue d'un maillot de bain rouge trop petit pour ne citer qu'elle. Je m'approchais des photos qu'il y avait sur les murs. On pouvait y voir une vieille photo d'une équipe de basket, et je le reconnus comme étant le capitaine, au centre de l'image. Je vis également des photos de classe, une photo de lui et Alice gamin. C'est fou, mais il n'a pas changé. Même quand il avait cinq ans, il avait déjà cette tête. En m'approchant vers la fin, je pus le voir lui et une autre fille dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, lui et la même fille s'embrassant. Il me tira par le bras pour me blottir contre son torse. Il vit que j'attendais des explications.

- C'était Lena. Ma première fois. Et celle que je pensais être ma vraie première petite amie.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé tout ça ? Ces photos de toi gamin, de tes premières petites amies…

- Par nostalgie je pense. Mais maintenant… Il attrapa les photos de lui et Lena. Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de les déchirer.

- EDWARD ! Je ramassais les bouts à terre. Mais le mal était fait. D'un côté, il y avait son ex. De l'autre, lui.

- C'est mon passé, et je vais tout faire pour le gommer, pour être un autre à tes yeux. Et on va commencer dès maintenant !

- Tes parents vont nous attendre ! Il me tira jusqu'au lit.

- Ma mère se doute bien que je te fais visiter. Et il faut un moment, le temps pour toi de découvrir toutes les pièces… Il attrapa mon lobe d'oreille pour le mordiller doucement.

- C'est vrai, c'est long de regarder toute ta collection de film… Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en sortit un vieil instantané. Le même qui avait probablement dut servir à faire les photos de lui et sa première fois.

- Viens là ! Il me tira, me plaça sous l'objectif et nous photographia. Le cliché tomba de suite sur le lit.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il nous prit dans plusieurs poses différentes, en train de nous embrasser, de rire, de faire les fous… Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de photos sur le matelas. Il en prit deux au hasard, récupéra la vielle pate à fixe derrière les clichés déchirés et colla à la place des anciens. Il prit trois photos de moi dans le tas, j'en choisis deux de nous deux et un portrait de lui et les mis dans mon portefeuille. Le reste non choisi trouva place dans mon sac à main pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

><p>- Ah, vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! S'exclama Esmée en nous voyant redescendre main dans la main. Tout le monde était dans le hall. Même le chef de famille. C'est dire l'importance !<p>

- Excuse-nous maman, mais je faisais visiter à Bella. Elle s'est extasiée durant un long moment sur tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. J'eus un sourire discret et tournais la tête pour cacher un rougissement.

- Isabella, si un jour tu veux emprunter des livres, il n'y a aucun souci !

- Merci madame Cullen. On sonna à la porte, et elle dut reprendre son rôle d'hôtesse de maison. C'était ma mère et Phil, dernier comme toujours, pour qu'on retienne leur entrée…

- C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer Madame Dwyer. Elle se mit à côté de moi.

- Moi de même Madame Cullen, répondit-elle un peu froidement.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Carlisle Cullen. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Il attrapa la main de ma mère pour un baisemain. Il s'approcha de moi.

- Miss Swan, dit-il simplement.

- Monsieur Cullen. Je commençais à tendre la main, gêné de recevoir un baisemain. Pour moi, c'est une coutume tellement… ancienne ! Il attrapa ma main tendue et la serra simplement. Donc, si je suis son échelle de valeur, je suis toujours une employée pour lui ! Je blanchis de suite. Edward se sépara de moi pour se présenter à sa belle-famille.

- Madame et monsieur Dwyer. Il leur serra simplement la main avant de remettre son bras autour de ma taille. Esmée remarqua le silence qui s'était installé. Alice regardait Edward, qui lui-même, regardait Jasper.

- Bon, et si nous allions nous mettre à table ! Le canard ne va pas apprécier le temps de cuisson trop long. Suivez mon mari, et installez-vous où bon vous semble ! J'allais emboiter le pas du groupe mais Edward me retenu. Il se mit à genoux face à moi et attrapa ma main.

- Miss Swan, je m'excuse du comportement de mon père. Il n'a pas été correct. Il attrapa ma main et l'embrassa délicatement. Je me relevais en rougissant.

- Edward… soufflai-je.

- C'est vrai ! Il devrait accorder le même honneur à sa belle-famille ! Il ne resta que trois places quand nous arrivâmes à la table familiale. Je me glissais à coté de mon père. Edward prit la dernière place, face à Alice. J'avais ma mère en face de moi. Je constatais qu'un regard glacial me fixait. Celui de ma génitrice.

- Qu'as-tu à ton poignet ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est la nouvelle mode à Orlando ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à la mode de s'exploser le poignet.

- Toi et ta maladresse ! Souffla-t-elle, comme si j'avais la peste. Edward prit ma défense.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Bella. Une de ses collègues l'a poussé d'un des chars de la parade. Elle ne répliqua pas, préférant regarder le lustre suspendu. Je sentais un autre regard glacial sur moi. Celui de mon patron/Beau-père. Vous saviez qu'Orlando était connu pour ses climats polaires ? J'vous rassure, moi non plus ! Je pris la main d'Edward sur sa cuisse et la serrais fortement. Lui aussi tremblait et me défonça les doigts. Il devait subir le regard glacial d'Alice et Jasper en même temps.

- Voilà l'entrée ! Esmée déposa plusieurs assiettes devant moi, Renée et Alice. Je me levais timidement.

- Laissez-moi vous aider. Je la suivis au pas de course jusque dans la cuisine. Rosalie me suivit également. Avec Emmett et sa mère, c'était la seule à ne pas essayer de nous transformer en bloc de glace.

- Wouh, mais c'est que ça devient presque énervant ce silence de mort à table ! Souffla-t-elle une fois à la cuisine. J'esquissais un petit sourire. Je l'aidais à mettre de la mayonnaise dans les petites coupoles. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour ne pas être entendu par Esmée.

- Prépare-toi à l'interrogatoire du grand chef. Sois sincère et tout se passera bien. Ta mère à l'air de t'en vouloir, je me trompe ?

- Un peu. Elle ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi, mais je me doute un peu de l'affaire.

- Et qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle attrapa un bout de pain et l'engloutis d'une bouché. Je ne fis cas de rien et continuais de remplir les petits pots.

- J'ai rompu mes fiançailles il y a moins d'un mois. Elle n'a pas eu l'air de le digérer. Mais bon, elle fera avec. J'appréciais le coté franc de Rosalie. C'était la seule qui détendait l'atmosphère tendue du diner.

- En tout cas, ça va être joyeux ce soir ! Entre Alice et… l'autre gringalet qui lui sert de petit ami et Edward… J'ai toujours pensé qu'Edward voulait sortir avec Alice. Mais visiblement, j'me suis trompé ! Elle attrapa deux assiettes et alla servir. J'attrapais la baguette de pain et la coupais. Rosalie revient.

- Esmée, va falloir mettre de l'ambiance à table. C'est archi mort ! Le langage que Rosalie adopta avec sa belle-mère me choqua un peu.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Carlisle ?

- Il harcèle le père de Bella de question.

- Youpi ! Elle termina de compléter les assiettes, et repartit à la salle à manger. Je pris la seule assiette restante, et dut aller servir le grand chef. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas trembler.

- Et vous vous en sortez en tant que Shérif ? Ça sert à payer les factures ? Demanda de but en blanc le père de mon ami. Mon père blanchit de suite.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répliqua-t-il. Je posais l'assiette. Il m'attrapa le bras. Je dus me retenir de sursauter.

- Sachez mademoiselle qu'on ne sert jamais quelqu'un par la gauche. Toujours par la droite.

- Carlisle ! Le réprimanda sèchement Esmée. Je repartis à ma place en regardant mes pieds.

Génial le début du diner !

* * *

><p>Je déposais l'assiette du plat principal à droite pour monsieur Cullen, avant de retourner à ma place. La première partie du diner s'était… pas mal déroulé vu les circonstances. Alice lançait des éclairs à Edward qui faisait de même. Et j'attendais toujours avec appréhension le sermon de beau papa. L'ouverture des hostilités commença par Alice.<p>

- Alors, comment ça se passe entre vous ? Vous sortez ?

- Oui, Alice, je te remercie. On sort beaucoup, on va se balader, diner. Une vie de couple. Et toi avec… Ton copain ?

- Prononcer son nom ne va pas te tuer. Je te rassure, notre histoire est solide. On sort beaucoup nous aussi. On a une vraie relation. Chacun sortait les crocs face à l'autre.

- Alors, Isabella. Vos études se déroulent-elles bien ? Attaque numéro deux : Carlisle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais passer mon master de droit en fin d'année. Ensuite, j'ai deux ans d'étude pour passer un autre concours, et je serais avocate.

- Vous êtes en cours du soir je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui monsieur. Ça sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche. J'écoutais la conversation à côté de moi.

- Tu vois Edward, ma relation avec Jasper est fondé sur l'honnêteté. On se dit tout, pas de secret, pas de tabou, et c'est une superbe relation. Tu devrais essayer. Vraiment.

- Je te remercie de tes conseils Alice, mais ma relation est parfaite avec Bella. On est honnête l'un envers l'autre, si l'un à des faiblesses, l'autre l'aide à se dépasser et à tout vaincre. Personne ne remet sur le tapis les pots cassés. C'est ça, être en couple. Se confier sans jugement. Pas comme l'amitié.

- Ce n'est pas trop pesant les cours du soir ? Et vous êtes sur d'avoir un vrai diplôme et une vraie profession à la fin ? Je me remis dans le bain de ma conversation.

- Les cours du soir me conviennent parfaitement. Ça me permet de subvenir à mes besoins en ayant un emploi, donc une expérience professionnelle. Et sachez que les cours du soir sont beaucoup plus difficiles que les cours 'normaux'. On a plus de travail, et c'est là qu'on voit les étudiants vraiment motivés. Je me créais une carapace solide face à mon beau-père, alors qu'en réalité, je me cachais déjà intérieurement dans un trou de souris. Rosalie et Emmett me firent un clin d'œil discret. J'avais deux alliés derrière moi. Mais pas sûr que beau-papa aime ça.

- Tu sais Edward… Je me demande si ta relation avec Bella est une vraie relation de couple. C'est vrai, vous vivez ensemble, vous vous embrassez mais… On dirait une collocation avec bénéfice ! J'arrêtais ma conversation avec Carlisle pour remettre Alice à sa place.

- Sache ma grande que je paye mon loyer pour vivre avec Edward. Donc non, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, je n'utilise pas Edward pour loger à ses frais. Tu veux qu'on te montre le bail ? Donc, regarde ta soupe avant d'aller te mêler de celle des autres !

- Isabella, je soutiens entièrement Alice. Ce ne serait pas mieux d'avoir des cours en journée comme tout le monde ? D'arrêter de travailler ? De faire bronzette au soleil ? D'être loger gratuitement ? Qui nous dit que vous n'en avez pas après le patrimoine des Cullen ? Qui ne nous dit pas que vous cherchez à tous nous manipuler, pour avoir notre argent ? Nous épuiser jusqu'à la moelle ? Qui nous le dit Isabella ? Qui ? Je regardais face à moi pour ne pas pleurer. Je viens, devant tout le monde, de me faire traiter de profiteuse. Et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Ce fut la voix commune d'Edward et Esmée qui me surprit.

- Carlisle ! Excuse-toi. Immédiatement ! Tu n'as jamais fait un cirque pareil. Tu me fais honte !

- Non, c'est la vérité, désolé qu'elle soit si douloureuse, répliqua-t-il, comme un enfant borné et têtu. Edward prit le relai en lançant sa serviette.

- Vous savez quoi là, j'en peux plus ! J'en peux plus de cette mascarade. Papa, je n'ai jamais osé de te dire ça, mais tu n'es qu'on con égoïste, et tu moisiras tout seul dans ton tas de pognon ! Et ta promotion, tu te l'a mets là où je pense. Maintenant, tchao tout le monde, je ne supporterais pas une seconde de plus cette ambiance de merde et les insultes qu'on fait à ma petite amie. Maman, sache que si tu veux toujours rencontrer Bella, je te donne rendez-vous à 19 heures à la maison. Seule. Ajouta-t-il en regardant son père. Il m'attrapa le bras et me fis sortir de la maison.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Pas de fin sadique cette semaine !<p>

Je ne sais pas si vous aurez un chapitre dimanche prochain… Je préfere l'annoncer directement. Je pars en voyage de classe jeudi jusqu'à samedi soir, je risque d'etre pas mal fatigué, donc pas en état de vous écrire un chapitre. Donc, si vous n'avez rien dimanche, c'est normal, je publierais un chapitre le 13.

A très bientôt !

ROBisous ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Eh oui, me revoilà ! Désolé, je n'ai pas publié la semaine passée, car j'étais vraiment exténué ! Paris était magnifique, sublime, fabuleux, mais à force de marcher toute la journée, j'étais tanée en rentrant. MERCI ! Vous avez explosés la barre des reviews pour ce chapitre. 35 ! Si c'était à chaque fois comme ça… ^^

Reviews anonyme :

Laccro : C'est vrai qu'il fait beaucoup plus mature là, mais il redevient un peu gamin à la fin du chapitre… Désolé, mais j'ai dit pourquoi je n'avais pas publié la semaine passé plus haut. J'étais tellement naze que j'ai végété toute la journée, et si j'avais écrit quelque chose, ça aurait été… catastrophique ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Edbelle : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Reviews aux personnes inscrites sans MP :

Jackye : Coucou ! Le repas a été… mouvementé ! Non, le super patron n'est pas alcoolique, je te rassure (ou pas ^^) J'ai suivi ton idée, on voit l'après repas, et c'est plutôt des joutes verbales entre Charlie et Renée/Alice et Rosalie/ Esmée et Carlisle. Pas très violente, mais les méchants en prennent pour leur grade ! A très vite ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Ranianada : Je suis contente que ces chapitres te plaisent ! Non, je te rassure, Charlie va courrir pour les rattraper et ne pas rester dans la maison familiale ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Il me tirait toujours en arrière, loin de cette maison maudite, de ce beau-père méchant et de cette ancienne meilleure amie qui veut nous briser, loin des gens qui nous veulent du mal. Il me serrait fortement le poignet droit, celui encore en état de marche.

- Edward, tu me fais mal ! Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de l'allée, tira mon bras fortement et fut projeté contre son torse. Il happa ma bouche brutalement, sans tendresse ni amour, et me dévora. Littéralement. Sa langue se fit brutale avec moi, je n'avais aucune possibilité de lutter. Il se laissait aller, déchargeant toute sa colère et sa rage sur mes lèvres. Il se sépara de mon haletant, mais calme.

- Désolé, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin !

- Je comprends. Je caressais ses cheveux de ma main libre. Ça fait du bien parfois de faire descendre la pression.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Pour affronter mon père qui va probablement me licencier, les piques de plus en plus violente qu'Alice va me lancer…

- Et j'aurais besoin de toi pour résister à l'affront ultime que je viens de faire à ma mère. Ton père ne te licenciera pas. Il n'a pas le droit ! Ce que tu as fait est hors contexte. C'était dans le cadre familial. S'il te vire, tu appelles les prud'hommes !

- On sent que c'est l'avocate qui parle là. Je suis désolé pour ce soir, je n'aurais jamais dut te présenter mon père si vite. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été indulgent, vu que c'était la première belle-fille que je lui présentais. J'aurais pas dû, répéta-t-il.

- Cette soirée n'est pas pour autant mauvaise. J'ai rencontré ta maman et Rosalie. Elles sont adorables toutes les deux et m'ont accueilles à bras ouvert.

- Tu connaîtras mieux Esmée demain soir. On peut inviter Em et Rose si tu veux. Je hochais la tête. Rentrons, il fait froid dehors, et je suis fatigué. On grimpa dans mon vieux camion quand quelqu'un sortit de la maison en courant. Je fis signe à Edward d'arrêter. C'était mon père. Dans notre fuite, nous l'avions totalement oublié. Il grimpa rapidement dans la voiture pour se mettre au chaud.

- Papa excuse-moi ! Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il me rendit doucement mon étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec ta mère. Sur ces réflexions, et son comportement. Je lui ai remis les pieds sur terre. Edward démarra au quart de tour et retourna sur la nationale. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il posa sa main sur mon cou.

- Pourquoi ça se passe toujours mal papa ? Pourquoi, dès que je rencontre ma belle-famille, ça se passe mal ? Demandai-je, comme une enfant.

- Je ne sais pas ma puce. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Devant la route monotone, mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul et mon corps se ramollit sur celui solide de mon père.

**POV Charlie (après le départ de Bella et Edward).**

- Renée, dans le hall. Tout de suite ! Marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance quand elle entendit mon ton dur. Comme quand nous étions encore mariés. Elle se leva, posa sa serviette et nous excusa.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour la reine d'Angleterre ? Ça ne se fait pas de s'inviter chez des gens comme ça ! Et arrête de jouer à la grande dame, tout le monde sait que tu es instit', que tu n'as pas le train de vie que tu prétends avoir. Tu ne sors pas de la cuisse de Jupiter !

- Tu me fais cette réflexion maintenant ? Tu sors tout juste de ta léthargie ou quoi ? Notre fille vient de se faire insulter !

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour la défendre que je sache !

- Toi non plus monsieur le donneur de leçon ! Je te conseillerais d'agir au lieu de parler.

- Très bien ! Je repartis dans la salle à manger et me mis face à monsieur Cullen.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ma fille vous a fait, si c'est son visage qui ne lui convient pas, mais sachez monsieur, que Isabella est une fille tout à fait respectable, qui ne s'est jamais servi des autres pour réussir dans la vie. Elle s'est toujours débrouillée toute seule, elle a appris à cuisiner à l'âge de 12 ans, et a rapidement compris que la vie ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Elle paye ses études toute seule, car elle l'a demandé, et aussi car sa mère ne veut pas sortir de l'argent de son porte-monnaie, et je n'ai pas les moyens de l'aider, car ma paye de Shérif ne me le permet pas ! Sur ce, je préfère faire comme eux. Excusez-moi madame Cullen, mais je ne supporte pas quand on insulte ma fille. Je lui fis un baisemain rapide.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. On se reverra demain soir chez Edward.

**POV Rosalie (à la fin du diner)**

Emmett m'aida à remettre ma veste sur mes épaules. Je saluais rapidement Esmée et sortit de la maison familiale. Je trouvais Alice et le gringalet adossé à notre voiture, se roulant des pelles comme s'ils cherchaient à s'avaler mutuellement. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je m'approchais à pas vif d'eux et les séparais.

- Eh, t'as pas remarqué qu'on était occupé ? Riposta Alice.

- Eh, t'as pas remarqué que baisiez presque sur notre caisse ? Répliquai-je sur le même ton gamin qu'elle. Emmett mit une main sur mon épaule, m'incitant au calme, alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : cogner. Je te déconseille fortement de t'approcher à moins de cent mètres d'Edward et Bella après ce que tu leur as fait ce soir !

- T'es qui pour m'obliger à faire des choses ? Ma mère ?

- Non, mais figure toi que j'ai fait neuf ans de judo, et j'ai des restes ! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont partis ! Et tes allusions a deux balles sur leur couple n'a fait qu'augmenter la pression ! Donc si jamais tu t'approches encore une seule fois d'eux… Le gringalet se réveilla et serra les poings.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Il se mit entre nous deux. Emmett me fit passer derrière lui.

- Je te dirais la même chose. Alors maintenant, vous allez écouter ma femme et remonter dans votre voiture. Et si jamais on vous revoit vers eux… Il fit passer son pouce sur sa gorge. Ils s'empressèrent de monter dans la voiture d'Alice et de partir. Je passais côté conducteur et prit le chemin de la maison. Emmett avait un peu bus.

- Ed nous invite demain soir avec maman. On a quelque chose ou pas demain ?

- Dis que c'est bon. Mes mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Il posa la sienne sur la mienne et fit de petits cercles, pour me calmer.

**POV Esmée.**

Honte. Je n'avais jamais eu autant honte de ma vie. Il venait de nous ridiculiser devant toute la famille. Le diner s'était achevé à 22 heures, et monsieur, au lieu de tenter de réparer les dégâts, était enfermé dans son bureau à lire des contrats ! Il va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! De toute façon, j'irais à ce diner, quoiqu'il dise ou qu'il fasse !

Je l'entendis traverser le couloir et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

- Esmée ? Tu as fermé la porte, tu peux venir m'ouvrir ?

- Non, répliquai-je simplement.

- Tu es vexé amour ?

- Vexé dans mon cas est un euphémisme. En colère, folle de rage avec des envies de meurtres serait plus approprié !

- Parlons-en chérie. Ouvre-moi, allez ! Insista-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Alors maintenant, tu vas dormir.

- J'aimerais bien, mais la porte est fermée. Il est bête ou il le fait exprès ?

- Tu dors sur le canapé. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait de vraies excuses à ton fils et sa petite amie, c'est canapé. Et n'essaye pas d'aller dans la chambre de tes fils, elles sont fermés à clefs.

- Et ma brosse à dent ? Mon pyjama ? Merde Esmée ! Je me levais, attrapais sa trousse de toilettes et mis de la mousse à raser, un rasoir, dentifrice, brosse à dent et un gant de toilettes. Je pris également son pyjama. J'ouvris la baie vitrée pour accéder à notre balcon et passais tout par la fenêtre.

- Tu exagères Esmée ! Je l'entendis descendre les marches en grognant dans sa barbe. Je l'entendis récupérer ses affaires dehors. J'éteignis la lumière et en profitais pour dormir en étoile de mer dans mon grand lit conjugal !

**Bella POV**

- Edward, tu m'aides pas là ! L'engueulai-je en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés. C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Je les essorai rapidement et les laissais gouter le long de mes épaules.

- Je suis pas un pro de la cuisine, excuse-moi ! Il partit de la cuisine en râlant et retourna devant la télé.

- Ta mère arrive dans vingt minutes et rien n'est prêt ! Je t'ai juste demandé de couper des poivrons, c'est pas compliqué ! Mets la table, rend toi un peu utile ! Il se releva en râlant et prit les assiettes. Je me penchais au-dessus du bar et échangeai un baiser avec lui pour me faire pardonner. Je repris mon hachage de poivron quand la sonnette se fit entendre. MERDE ! J'avais un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt emprunté à Edward, trop petit pour lui qu'il m'avait donné pour la cuisine et le ménage. Il alla ouvrir.

- Maman ! Tu es en avance ! Je l'entendis déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je sais ! Mais j'avais envie de vous voir. Mmh, ça sent bon ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui cuisine.

- C'est une paella. Qu'est-ce que tu as amené ? On a besoin de rien maman, on a ce qu'il nous faut !

- Oh, ce n'est qu'un coffret de vin et d'épices ! Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce.

- Je suis toute sale, excusez-moi. Je rougis et baissais le regard sur ma casserole où cuisait le riz et le poulet. Pour me donner une contenance, je pris la cuillère et remuais. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Ma belle-mère.

- Laisse-moi t'aider un peu ! Je vais pas te manger. Ton père n'est pas là ?

- Il est allé chercher un dessert. Il voulait se rendre utile. Elle reprit mon couteau et continua de couper ses maudits poivrons. Je pris les fruits de mer acheté en vrac et triais ceux dont j'avais besoin. Merci de m'aider.

- C'est normal voyons ! Elle posa ses yeux sur moi, rempli de gentillesse et de confiance. Je repris mon triage. Elle termina de les couper et éparpilla les morceaux coupés dans la casserole. Elle se lava et les mains et attrapa son sac. Tiens, c'est tombé de ton sac hier. Elle me tendit un polaroïd. Edward et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongé sur son lit. Je rougis une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ça te dérange si je le garde ? Vous êtes si mignon sur cette photo !

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Reste à savoir si Edward, je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'elle l'avait déjà mis dans son portefeuille. Je mis mes fruits de mer dans la casserole et ajoutais un peu de safran pour colorer le tout. Je m'enfuis en m'excusant dans ma chambre et mis un jean avec un débardeur en soie que j'avais retrouvé dans mon déménagement. A mon retour, je constatais qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà là. Mon père et les deux frères descendirent dans le garage inspecter ma voiture qui faisait un bruit bizarre en ce moment, pour me laisser avec les deux femmes. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé et papotèrent de tout et de rien. Je restai à leur coté et écoutai leur conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'elles décidèrent qu'il y avait un sujet plus important que les prochains soldes chez Gucci : moi, pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Au boulot, dis-je simplement.

- Mais encore ? M'incita à continuer Esmée.

- Il avait tenté de me séduire quand je suis arrivé dans l'immeuble, plusieurs années avant, mais j'avais un petit-ami, alors j'ai repoussé ses avances. Puis, il était gentil avec moi, il m'avait accueilli chez lui quand j'ai rompu mes fiançailles. C'est arrivé d'un seul coup, en même pas trois jours !

- Le coup de foudre, marmonna Esmée pour elle-même. Edward est dingue de toi ! Dit-elle a haute voix. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

- Comme ça comment ? Demandai-je, un peu perdu.

- Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec une fille. Pas vrai Rose ?

- Observe-le quand il te regarde. On a l'impression qu'il pourrait y avoir une guerre nucléaire dehors, il s'en moquerait. Son regard n'a jamais été comme ça. Aussi amoureux.

- Vous dites des bêtises ! Je me cachais derrière un rideau de cheveux.

- Je suis sa mère depuis 25 ans, et crois-moi quand je dis qu'il t'aime comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

><p>- Appelle-moi Esmée Bella, je t'en prie ! Et tutoie-moi également. Tes madame Cullen me mettent mal à l'aise ! Insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois en m'aidant à faire une mayonnaise correcte.<p>

- Et moi, ce qui me met mal à l'aise, c'est justement ça. Elle posa son fouet et m'obligea à la regarder.

- Rosalie et toi, je vous considère toute les deux comme la chair de ma chair. Vous rendez mes fils heureux ! Vous faites partie de ma famille, comme mes deux filles. Et ne me dis pas que c'est trop tôt entre nous, car Rosalie l'a fait dès les vingt premières minutes de notre rencontre ! Je me résignais.

- D'accord Esmée, d'accord.

- Venez là mes deux petites ! On se cala dans son étreinte de mère affectueuse.

- Ah ouais, maintenant, tu donnes des câlins à tout le monde, mais tu oublies tes fils ? Emmett se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains pleines de cambouis.

- Tu auras droit à ton câlin uniquement si tu te laves les mains ! Il passa vers elle et déposa un peu de pate noire sur son nez. Elle râla et alla à la salle de bain se nettoyer.

* * *

><p>Le diner se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, étonnamment meilleure que celle d'hier. Esmée me racontait des anecdotes sur Edward, mais ce dernier se vengeait en cuisinant mon père à toute les sauces pour lui faire avouer mes plus noirs secrets.<p>

- Je crois que la pire bêtise qu'il m'ait faite, c'est d'avoir pris un pot de peinture qui trainait dans le garage, un pinceau, et il a remonté dans la maison et a dessiné sur le mur de sa chambre. Il y avait une trainée de peinture rouge dans toute la maison, un massacre ! Du parquet en chêne dégommé. Je t'aurais étripé ce jour-là ! Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de son fils et fit semblant de l'étrangler.

- Non, toi, tu étais une petite fille assez sage… Sauf la fois où tu as crevé les pneus de ma voiture car je devais interpeler un papy qui avait perdu la boule et qui tirait sur tout ce qui passait.

- Elle a crevé les pneus de votre voiture ? Mais comment tu as fait ?

- Avec mon compas. J'y étais allé le soir, et le lendemain, les quatre pneus étaient à plats. J'avais peur pour toi papounet ! Je mis ma tête sur son biceps. Et je peux très bien le refaire sur les roues de ta moto ! Nous avions eu un débat là-dessus ce matin, qui avait été assez… houleux !

**FLASHBACK.**

- J'ai peur pour toi quand tu montes sur cet engin ! J'ai une voiture, je ne veux plus que tu te serves de cette moto ! C'est quand la dernière fois qu'elle a connu le contrôle technique ?

- Je la conduis depuis mes 16 ans, et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident avec !

- C'est rapide un accident ! Et ça ne pardonne pas ! S'il te plait… pleurnichai-je.

- Non ! Et n'insiste pas !

- Mets un casque au moins. Juste un casque ! Ca me rassurerait.

- Mais on a l'air d'un blaireau avec un casque. Je préfère avoir les cheveux dans le vent.

- Oh non, on va pas recommencer ! Le casque peut te sauver la vie.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Résultat, on en était toujours au même point : Il ne veut pas lâcher l'idée du casque ou vendre la moto. Mais une Swan est borné. Et têtue !

* * *

><p>- C'était délicieux Bella. Il faudra que tu me donnes ta recette de paella !<p>

- Si vous voulez Esmée. Elle me lança un regard noir. Si tu veux, Esmée, insistai-je pour lui faire plaisir.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Elle me prit contre elle. J'espère te revoir bientôt et vous inviter à diner à la maison pour que tu rencontres le vrai Carlisle et non cet homme de Cro-magnon qui me faisait office de mari hier soir. Il doit vous faire des excuses de toute façon. Il dort sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les fasse pas. Et le connaissant, il ne va pas résister longtemps. Il a une sciatique.

- Esmée ! M'indignai-je.

- Il l'a mérité ! Allez, au revoir ! Elle me laissa un bout de papier dans la main avec son numéro de portable. Je claquais la porte derrière elle et m'adossais dessus. Je laissais tout le stress de la soirée partir de mon corps et rejoignis la salle à manger. J'aidais Edward et mon père à nettoyer la pièce et mettre les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Mon père nous souhaita bonne nuit et nous abandonna vers minuit et demi. On termina de mettre les parts de gâteaux au frigo avant d'aller nous coucher. Je passais après lui à la salle de bain pour me changer. Il m'attendait sur le lit, inspectant ses ongles.

- Tu m'attendais ? Demandai-je. Il hocha la tête.

- Viens là. Il me fit m'assoir sur ses cuisses. J'appuyais mon front sur le côté droit de son visage. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je sais pas comment faire, alors, j'ai préféré te l'écrire. Il me tendit une petite boite rouge.

- Tu crois pas que tu me fais suffisamment de cadeau !

- C'n'est pas un cadeau comme les autres celui-ci. C'est une preuve d'amour. Je dénouais le ruban et ouvrit délicatement la boite. C'était un collier en or, avec un cœur comme pendentif.

- Retourne-le. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi. J'attrapais les deux côtés du cœur et exposais la face caché. Il avait fait graver une forme simple, mais efficace.

_Je t'aime. _

* * *

><p>Un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal, non ?<p>

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite !

ROBisous !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le petit retard de 48 heures… J'ai juste eu un peu trop de travail et deux fics en retards… J'avais mis un message sur Twitter dimanche matin.

Laccro : Ca change de mes fins sadiques ^^ Carlisle va pas faire le malin très longtemps, je peux te l'assurer ! Je pense écrire un petit POV Carlisle dans le prochain chapitre ! Alice revient dans ce chapitre, mais elle est gentille ! Ca n'explique pas encore son comportement, mais c'est un début ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Il a reussi à faire parler son cœur ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

() : Il devient de plus en plus romantique… Et ca se confirme dans ce chapitre ! Carlisle va encore souffrir plusieurs jours avant de retrouver son lit ! Merci pour ta review !

maple18 : C'est vrai que ce serait assez marrant qu'Edward soit sur le carreau… Mais je me demande comment nos deux amoureux pourraient vivre avec le seul salaire de Bella ! Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je tenais toujours le petit cœur entre mon pouce et mon index. _Je __t__'__aime._ Même s'il est maladroit dans son acte, je trouve sa demande plutôt romantique.

- C'est trop, c'est ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il. C'est pas assez romantique, c'est… Je mis mon index sur ces lèvres pour le faire taire.

- C'est parfait Edward. N'aie pas peur de le dire de vive voix. Moi, je n'ai pas peur. Je t'aime. Je fis passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens avant de se lancer.

- Je t'aime, Bella, murmura-t-il, comme un secret. Je pris le contrôle du baiser qui suivit, ne le laissant pas gagner la partie entre nos langues. C'est haletant qu'on se sépara l'un de l'autre. Il appuya son front contre le mien.

- C'est quand que tu vas arrêter de me couvrir de cadeau ? J'me sens mal à force.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. Elle nous a légué des bijoux à sa mort. Emmett à eut droit à sa bague de fiançailles. Moi, j'ai récupéré le premier collier que papy lui a offert.

- Mais… C'est trop ! Il a trop de valeur pour que je le garde ! Je refermais la boite et la remis dans sa main.

- J'y tiens. Esmée trouve que c'est une bonne occasion de te l'offrir. Et je préfère le voir à ton cou plutôt en train de moisir au fond d'un tiroir. Il rouvrit la boite et se glissa derrière moi. Le pendentif tomba au creux de ma poitrine. Le contact avec le métal froid me provoqua un peu de chair de poule. Je l'entendis fermer le fermoir.

- Je ne le quitterais pas. Je m'allongeai dans le lit. Il s'installa derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Promets-moi une chose, chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, légèrement anxieuse.

- Si dans le cas improbable on venait à se séparer, rends-moi le collier. Esmée ne me le pardonnerais pas si tu le vendais. J'eus un petit rire.

- Promis. Tant que tu ne mets pas mes affaires dans la benne.

* * *

><p>- Alors, vous êtes sur que c'est le top du top ? Insistai-je.<p>

- Oui ma p'tite dame ! Avec ça, vous pouvez vous fracassez la tête à 180km/h contre un arbre, mais vous serrez protéger !

- Ok, je prends ! Le bicker face à moi me montra son sourire édenté. J'eus un frisson et reculais un peu. Je venais de faire augmenter sa commission de fin de mois d'au moins 200 dollars !

- Je vais faire le tour, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Je retournais vers Jake qui attendait près de la porte.

- Pourquoi tu m'as trainé là ? T'as intérêt de te dépêcher, il faut être au travail dans trois-quarts d'heure.

- Tu as la même carrure qu'Edward. Viens essayer des vestes ! J'veux lui faire un cadeau.

- T'es pire que mon ex. Et elle en tenait une couche.

- Arrête de râler. Allez, essaye ça. Je décrochais une veste du portant et la lui donnais.

- Ca sert trop. Et en plus, ça tiens hyper chaud ! Tu mets ça l'hiver, pas en plein juillet à Orlando.

- Ok, change. Je pris deux tailles au-dessus. Tourne-toi pour voir… Mouais, ça ira.

- C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression que tu en as vraiment rien, mais alors rien à foutre de ce que je te dis !

- Viens essayer les gants, tu me diras si ça sert ou pas.

Je déchantais rapidement à la caisse quand le motard m'annonça le prix. 560 dollars et 12 cents. Ouais, ben on va se priver de shopping durant les trois prochains mois ! Tous ces cadeaux, je les lui donnais, car il m'offrait beaucoup trop de choses à mon gout, et il fallait équilibrer les choses. Je le faisais aussi car je ne voulais plus qu'il monte sur cette fichu moto cheveux dans le vent, en marcel et short. C'était trop risqué, et j'avais tellement peur pour lui que je faisais des folies. Le chèque vertigineux que je viens de rédiger est un très bon exemple de folie !

Je remontais dans la voiture de Jake qui nous ramena sur le parc. Nous tenions un des snacks du parc aujourd'hui, donc pas besoin de commencer avant 12 heures trente. Je rejoignis ma camionnette et cachais mes présents sous une couverture. Je mis ma clef dans la serrure pour refermer mon véhicule quand une petite main me fit sursauter. Je me retournais et eut pour premier réflexe d'essayer de me protéger avec ma clef. Une chance, mon 'agresseur' ne mesurait qu'un mètre 65. Enfin, Un mètre 60 si vous retirez la paire vertigineux de Louboutin qu'elle avait au pied.

- Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pas de bonjour, ni rien. Après ces accusations au diner, je vais pas l'accueillir en m'agenouillant à ses pieds.

- Attends Bella ! Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Je voulais m'excuser. Je reconnais ne pas avoir été correcte au diner.

- Qui vient t'obliger à faire des excuses ? Rosalie ? Esmée ? Jasper et toi, c'est fini, et tu viens pleurer à nos pieds ?

- Je viens de ma propre initiative. J'ai compris qu'Ed voulait me protéger. Et qu'il tenait à toi. La preuve, tu as le collier de sa grand-mère. Il s'était promis de l'offrir à la fille à laquelle il tiendrait le plus. Je rougis et mis ma main sur le pendentif, comme pour le protéger de son regard.

- La question n'est pas là Alice. Après tout ce que tu as fait à ton meilleur ami, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te parler ? Je n'aime pas être violente avec les gens. J'ai horreur de parler comme ça, mais après ce qu'elle nous a fait.

- Je veux me faire pardonner. J'ai même écrit une lettre. Elle me sortit quatre pages écrites, d'une écriture ronde et douce.

- Une lettre ? Mais on se croirait au collège !

- S'il te plait Bella. Je pris les feuilles dans sa main, ouvrit rapidement ma voiture et lançais les feuilles sur la banquette arrière. Merci, souffla-t-elle, avant de rebrousser chemin vers sa voiture.

* * *

><p>- Allez Bella, bouge ! Bouge ! Plus vite !<p>

- Pas de commentaires Jake, s'il te plait. J'attrapais le gobelet de café brulant, me brulais le bout des doigts et le déposais rapidement sur le comptoir. Je mis le dollar cinquante dans la caisse et prit une autre commande. Cinq hot-dog. Et ce flemmard de Jake qui bavarde avec un de ses amis. GRRR !

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda un client mécontent face à moi.

- Je suis à vous dans deux minutes ! C'était ma phrase préféré depuis le début du service.

- C'était pas une blague. Je me retournais. Je n'avais pas reconnu la voix de mon petit ami.

- Désolé. Monte, ton coup de main serait utile quand on bosse avec un FAINEANT ! J'ouvris la porte du stand. Il monta et m'aida à contenter les clients en temps et en heure. Une bonne chose de faite !

- L'avion de ton père décolle à quelle heure ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- 20 heures, soufflai-je, triste. J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Annonçai-je, pour me faire un peu plus sourire. En fait, c'est plutôt deux cadeaux.

- Deux ? Tu me gâtes !

- En fait… C'est plus des preuves d'amour. L'un est un cadeau matériel, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. L'autre, c'est plus… une preuve de confiance.

- Mmh… Et quand pourrais-je avoir tous ces cadeaux ?

- Ce soir. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et échangeai un baiser avec lui. Jake choisit ce moment-là pour revenir à l'attaque.

- Ben, tu t'en ais sorti sans moi finalement ! Je le frappais gentiment sur le biceps.

En rentrant ce soir-là en voiture, j'avais simplement oublié quelque chose. La lettre d'Alice.

Il ouvrit la voiture et se plaça côté conducteur. J'eus une chance monstre d'avoir mis les feuilles cotées passager. Je les récupérais et m'assis dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Répondis-je, bêtement. Mon rougissement me trahit d'office.

- Je te donne trois secondes pour me donner ces papiers sous tes fesses. Un… Deux… Je les prit dans ma main. Trois… Il me bondit dessus, toute griffes dehors, et me chatouilla.

- A-Arrête ! Criai-je. Il continua à faire descendre ses bras sur mon ventre et mes cotes. J'en avais mal aux cotes et aux abdos. Il était à demi couché sur moi. Si quelqu'un passait à ce moment-là dans le parking, il aurait très bien pu croire qu'on faisait des choses pas très catholiques sur la banquette… Je m'avouais vaincu au bout de deux minutes de lutte inutile en tendant le bras, les feuilles à la main.

- Pro-Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver en les lisant.

- Il faudrait d'abord que je sache ce que s'est ! Il m'arracha le papier des mains, et s'assis. Je repris une place convenable, me recoiffais avec mes mains et regardais son visage. Il était livide, et ses mains tremblaient.

- Tu as vu Alice ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête.

- Elle m'a accosté sur le parking. Elle voulait te donner ça. Qu'es qu'elle dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Il attrapa le briquet qui trainait dans ma camionnette, du temps où je fumais encore et sortit. Il se mit au milieu du parking et l'alluma. Le papier s'embrassa sous la flamme. Il le lâcha par terre avant de se bruler les mains. Les derniers mots disparurent dans une fumée noire.

- Ne m'en parle plus jamais. Il remonta dans mon véhicule et claqua la portière brutalement. Le dialogue était impossible entre nous deux dans ses conditions. Je préférais attendre deux trois jours, quand il serait à tête reposée.

* * *

><p>- Tu vas me manquer papa ! Insistai-je une nouvelle fois en le serrant contre moi.<p>

- Toi aussi ma puce, toi aussi. Je retardais le plus possible le moment où il irait dans le terminal attendre son avion. Promets-moi de me donner de tes nouvelles tous les soirs. Je ne supporterais plus de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Promis. C'est quand tes vacances avec Sue ?

- Fin aout. On avait prévu de passer par Orlando pour quelques jours.

- Je serais heureuse de t'accueillir une nouvelle fois !

- Pas sûr que ton jules accepte ! dit-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère avant notre séparation.

- Ne vous en faites pas Charlie. Vous et votre compagne serait toujours les bienvenus à l'appartement. Ils se serrèrent la main virilement. Son numéro de vol fut appelé. Il me reprit contre lui et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- C'est un chic type. Je te donne ma bénédiction pour être avec lui.

- C'est pas un mariage papa ! Lui répondis-je à haute voix. Il me lâcha.

- Mes amitiés à ta mère Edward. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la douane. Je sentis un bras autour de ma taille. Mon petit-ami.

- Ca va aller ? Je hochais simplement la tête. Il nous fit faire demi-tour pour retourner sur le parking.

* * *

><p>- Alors, c'est quoi ces cadeaux ? Demanda-t-il, assis en tailleur sur le canapé en se frottant les mains.<p>

- Tiens grand gamin, ouvre ! Je posais sur la table mes deux paquets grossièrement emballés. Il eut juste à passer son doigt sous le scotch pour que le papier s'ouvre. Il tenu et regarda sous tous les angles son casque de moto. Il ouvrit l'autre paquet, contenant la veste en cuir, les gants et le pantalon.

- Je savais pas que tu avais un fantasme sur les motards… Dit-il simplement en ouvrant son cadeau. Mais tu crois pas que tu as un peu trop dépensé en prenant toute la tenue ? J'ai des vestes en cuir !

- C'est ma preuve d'amour à moi. Je suis ok pour que tu fasses de la moto. Mais il faut que tu te protèges. Je t'aime, et je veux pas te perdre dans un accident de moto car tu n'auras pas protéger ton corps. Ta veste en cuir, à la première chute, elle sera dégommée ! Tandis que celle-ci…

- J'apprécie ton intention Bella. Sincèrement. Mais c'est inutile. Je suis prudent en moto.

- J'ai eu vent de tes exploits par Esmée. Et du nombre d'excès de vitesse qu'elle a dut payer.

- J'étais jeune, j'avais 17 ans ! Je faisais ça pour… impressionner les nanas !

- Oui, mais maintenant, comme tu es un adulte responsable, tu dois faire attention ! Je pris le casque et le mit sur sa tête. Ça va, il est pas trop serré ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tronche dans un aquarium pour poisson rouge, mais sinon ça va. Et sinon, tu avais parlé d'un autre cadeau, tu te rappelles ?

- Moui… Bouge pas ! Je repartis dans ma chambre et attrapais mon sac de voyage. Il avait gardé son casque sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu pars ? Même sans voir son visage, je savais qu'il avait peur.

- Non, j'emménage ! Je posais mon sac devant la porte de sa chambre. Tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour moi, il est normal que j'en fasse pour toi !

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

- Tu as qu'à me le montrer !

- J'voudrais bien, mais j'ai comme qui dirait la tête bloqué dans ton casque de moto !

**Lendemain soir.**

- Tu es sur de vouloir garder ce tiroir ? Demandai-je, en pointant du bout du pied son tiroir 'intime'.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de tous mes jouets ! Il s'agenouilla et enleva le cadenas. Il ouvrit le tiroir jusqu'au bout. Ah ouais quand même ! Juste pour vous donner une idée du nombre de 'gadgets' qu'il y a dans son casier, il y en a dont je n'avais jamais vu la forme ! Certains étaient longs, d'autres très petits, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes… Et je vous cache le nombre de menottes, baillons, lubrifiants…

- Mais tu as dévalisé un sex-shop ou quoi ?

- Désolé. J'avais des conquêtes aux multiples fantasmes. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu veux ce tiroir, trouve-moi un endroit où ranger tout ça, car je n'irais jamais le jeter dans une benne.

- Je te propose un truc. Demain, on va chez Ikea, et tu achètes un meuble en kit.

- Superbe idée ! Il mit ses mains sur mes flancs, s'inclina vers moi et happa doucement ma bouche. Je mis doucement mes mains autour de sa nuque. La langue gouta timidement la mienne. Je nous reculais pour que nous tombions sur notre lit. Exceptionnellement, ce fut lui qui se sépara en premier de moi. J'en profitais pour prendre la parole.

- Edward, fais-moi l'amour ! Je sais, ça fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble, mais on est adulte, on a plus besoin de limites comme les ados ! Je t'en prie. Fais-moi l'amour. J'en creve d'envie, et toi aussi, je sais que tu le veux. Sa réponse me choqua plus qu'autre chose.

- Non.

* * *

><p>J'ai déjà une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! La suite est pour dimanche ^^<p>

ROBisous !


	22. Chapter 22

Hello ! Me revoila comme promis avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Et vous n'allez vraiment vraiment pas aimer la fin…

Laccro : Juste un peu frustré ? lol. Tu ne reves pas ni ne cauchemarde, tu es dans la réalité ! Mais il s'explique ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Non, Bella n'est pas vierge. Et oui, Edward a un pet au casque ! Mais il donne ses raisons dans ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^ PS. C'est super ! Je savais pas que tu écrivais ! C'est quoi l'histoire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

J'accusais le coup durant de longues secondes. _Non. _Non. Devant ce rejet assez violent, je me reculais rapidement de lui. Il m'attrapa le poignet.

- Attends… Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi !

- C'est contre qui alors ? Le pape ? Répliquai-je en luttant contre les larmes qui montaient doucement. Je savais que tu préférais les filles à forte poitrine et blonde, mais de là à n'éveiller aucun désir chez toi…

- Bella, tu es désirable ! Tu es foutrement et totalement désirable. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas passer pour un assoiffé de sexe à tes yeux. J'vais pas te le cacher, je suis gourmand. Et je suis plutôt brutal.

- Tu ne passes pas pour un assoiffé de sexe à mes yeux puisque JE te demande de me faire l'amour ! Je ne comprenais pas très bien sa logique. Et qui te dit que je n'aime pas la violence au pieu ?

- Car tu m'as dit qu'avec Mike c'était très doux, alors que moi, je suis plus brute de décoffrage. Donc, j'ai besoin de temps pour canaliser ça. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant ! Insistai-je. Il se leva et alla vers son tiroir spécial.

- Ok, donc tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je me serve de pinces à mamelons sur toi ? Ni même de menottes ? Et les baillons, tu es contre ? J'aime bien la cravache, t'es ok ? Il lança chaque accessoire cité sur le lit.

- Arrête, soufflai-je.

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas ! Ça, c'est mon arsenal lors d'une première nuit. Et crois-moi, toi, tu es plus habitué à la relation physique classique. Je veux t'offrir ça.

- Offre le moi maintenant alors !

- J'en serais incapable… chuchota-t-il.

- Merde Edward, je suis frustrée ! J'en peux plus d'avoir envie de toi ! Si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant… Je me satisferais toute seule ! Pas très convaincant comme méthode, mais j'ai trouvé que ça.

- Vas-y. Je préfèrerais ça.

- Ok ! Je me levais, et pas démonté pour trois sous, je pris un sexe en plastique au hasard dans son tiroir avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je verrouillais la porte. Ouais, j'ai un peu visé gros. Le jouet était bleu électrique et de taille plutôt imposante.

- Bella, tu comptes vraiment le faire ? Je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Oh oui ! C'est… C'est bon ! Simulai-je. Je me mis à haleter pour faire bonne mesure.

- Bah, tu simules super mal Bella. Je fis des gémissements hauts perchés. Je fis frapper mon poing contre le carrelage du sol. De pire en pire ! Au moins ça a un avantage, je saurais très bien quand tu prends pas ton pied dans un mois. Sors de là, tu limiteras la honte que tu te prends toute seule.

- Je… J'si… J'simule pas ! Continuai-je dans mon délire.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi j'entends pas le sex-toy vibrer ? Je tournais mon jouet et vis un petit interrupteur ON/OFF. Je poussais le bouton. Il fit un bruit monstrueux.

- AHHH ! Je le lançais dans la baignoire. Il continuait de ronronner.

- Maintenant, tu veux sortir ou continuer ton délire orgasmique ? Je déverrouillais la porte et mis le vibro allumé dans sa main. Il souriait de toutes ses dents en l'éteignant et en le remettant dans son tiroir.

* * *

><p>- Angie, puisque je t'ai dit qu'il était contre ! Insistai-je. Je grimpais dans sa voiture.<p>

- Et tu as vraiment tout essayé ?

- Je lui ai sauté dessus et lui ai dit clairement : Edward, saute moi. Tu veux vraiment que je trouve plus explicite ?

- Il est pas normal, il lui manque une casse ! Il est accro au sexe, et il veut pas de toi.

- Il dit qu'il veut me 'protéger' car il est violent au lit.

- Reconnais-lui au moins ça, c'est un gentleman.

- Je veux pas le gentleman. Je veux super baiseur. Je veux du sexe !

- Wow, calme-toi. Elle garda une main sur le volant, et l'autre me faisait signe de faire baisser la pression. Les hommes ne résistent pas à la lingerie. Essaye.

- C'est classique la lingerie, ça lui fera rien. J'ai quand même menacé de me satisfaire toute seule hier.

- Fais-le. Il verra que c'est pas du pipo et il te sautera dessus. Et tu arrêteras de gueuler dans ma voiture, ce qui soulagera énormément mes oreilles.

- Désolé… Elle se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je descendis de son véhicule et elle me guida jusqu'à la salle de radio. Eric m'attendait. Il défit lentement mon atèle et posa mon poignet sur la table délicatement. Angela nous attendait dehors. Il fit quatre clichés de mon bras avant de me laisser sortir attendre les résultats.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Non, on avait prévu une soirée télé. Pourquoi ?

- On voulait vous inviter avec Edward. Histoire de fêter notre installation. Mais si vous voulez glander, on remet ça à un autre jour.

- Ce serait avec plaisir Bella. Il vous manque quoi chez vous ?

- Les muscles d'Eric ! On est allé acheter une armoire au magasin entre midi et deux, mais il faut la monter, et Edward n'est pas bricoleur pour deux sous. Son truc, c'est la mécanique.

- Pas de souci. Je la serrais doucement contre moi. Je sentis son léger ventre rond contre le mien.

- C'est que ça pousse chez toi ! M'exclamais-je, surprise pour le coup.

- Tant mieux ! Il me reste plus qu'un mois avant d'être sûr que le p'tit est bien accroché.

- Tu sais déjà que c'est un garçon ?

- Mais non bécasse ! C'est ce que j'espère. Un petit mec. Un petit Eric.

- Et moi, j'espère une petite Angela. Ça va pas être compliqué ! Eric serra mon ami contre lui et l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Je les contemplais longuement, espérant rejouer le même tableau plus tard avec Edward.

- Alors mon poignet ? Demandai-je, légèrement impatiente.

- Oh, oui, c'est ok. Evite les folies pendant un petit moment, mais l'os s'est reformé sans anomalie. Il retira doucement les scratchs autour de mon poignet. Je le laissais à l'air libre durant plusieurs minutes.

- Allez beauté, j'te ramené au travail ! Angela se leva et me fis faire le chemin en sens inverse. Au fait, il est où votre appart ?

Angie me déposa à l'entrée du parc. Je passais mon badge dans le lecteur pour entrer dans l'enceinte. Je fermais le portail derrière moi et vis une petite silhouette brune adossé à un des piliers.

- Alice… soufflai-je. Ça commence à devenir une habitude. Et c'est flippant.

- Alors ? Il a lu ma lettre ?

- Viens. Je l'emmenais au milieu du parking. Il y avait toujours la trace de brulure sur le goudron. Là, ce sont les restes de ta lettre. Elle baissa le regard. Je vis une larme perler au coin de son regard. Merde, j'ai horreur quand les gens pleurent face à moi. Je suis obligé de pleurer en même temps qu'eux.

- Ecoute, je reconnais qu'Edward n'a pas été très adulte sur ce coup. Mais il est profondément vexé. Parle-lui en face. Peut-être que ça le fera changer d'avis.

- Je peux pas Bella ! Il refusera. Notre seul lien, c'est toi.

- A mon grand damne… soufflai-je discrètement.

- Ecoute, je veux juste savoir comment il va, et s'il peut me pardonner. Si dans un mois, le climat ne s'est pas arrangé, ok, j'irais lui parler. Mais pas avant.

- Ok, donc on est passé du rang collégien avec la lettre au rang lycéen avec le pigeon voyageur. Quand est-ce que vous allez être adulte bordel !

* * *

><p>- Wahou, c'est immense ! S'extasia Angela en passant la porte, suivi d'Eric. Edward s'approcha pour saluer nos invités.<p>

- Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle sait aménager les appartements pour qu'ils fassent plus grands.

- Tu nous fais visiter ? Elle frappa dans ses mains. Je lui vis découvrir notre nid d'amour, avant de laisser les garçons dans la chambre pour construire l'armoire en kit. Je lui sortis la bouteille de jus d'abricot acheté spécialement pour elle. Je continuais mon blanquette au vin blanc et le poisson.

- C'était pas la peine de me faire un plat à part Bell's.

- Si, car je veux protéger mini vous, et il va pas apprécier le vin blanc de mon plat.

- Tu es trop adorable ! Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue. Tu sais, je devrais pas te le dire, mais… Avec Eric, on a déjà décidé que ce serait toi la marraine !

- Angie ! Je fis le tour du plan de travail et la prit une nouvelle fois contre moi.

- On voulait garder la surprise pour ton anniversaire en septembre. Quand on te l'annoncera, fais semblant d'être surprise.

- Je dois être en mesure de faire ça ! Oh merci ! Merci merci merci !

- De rien ma belle. Tu as toujours été présente pour nous, dans les coups durs, pendant notre emménagement... C'est normal que tu sois aussi une personne importante pour notre bébé.

- Et le parrain ? Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ? Si tu me mets avec le cousin d'Eric qui essaye de me toucher les seins à chaque rencontre, je démissionne !

- Non, je ne me serais pas aventuré à le choisir. On cherche encore, mais on a pas d'idée précise.

- C'est un superbe honneur que tu me fais.

- Et vous, vous avez parlez bébé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On est ensemble depuis un mois… Elle mit sa main sur la mienne.

- Avez-vous abordés le sujet ? Il y a certains points dans une relation qui méritent d'être les mêmes. Je ne te parle pas de l'achat d'une armoire. Je te parler d'autre chose. D'enfants. Vous vous devez d'être en accord là-dessus. Prendre une armoire rouge ou blanche ne changera pas votre vie. Un bébé, si.

- On vit la vie au jour le jour. J'veux pas me prendre la tête sur l'avenir.

- Edward doit être au courant de ton désir prépondérant d'avoir une maison rempli de marmots ! Imagine qu'il ne soit pas branché enfant ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

- On verra en temps voulu Angela. Insistai-je. Et je n'ai pas un 'désir prépondérant'. Je suis comme toute femme, à vouloir des enfants.

- Bella, tu m'as dit un jour vouloir six enfants. Je ne pense pas que toutes les femmes rêvent de six mioches à élever. Je ne pus répondre car Edward revenait, pour prendre deux bières dans le frigo. Il m'embrassa rapidement et repartit dans la chambre. Je me servis un petit verre de Whiskey et m'assis à côté d'Angela.

- Je ne rêve pas d'avoir six enfants. Un seul me rendrait heureuse. J'ai même arrêté de fumer quand on a commencé à discuter bébé.

- Nuance, c'est Mike qui t'a fait arrêter la cigarette. Soit dit en passant, je trouve que tu fumais beaucoup trop.

- C'était l'époque où je faisais ma rebelle pour faire chier ma mère. Nous eûmes un sourire commun en nous rappelant cette époque. Rebelle, mais toujours sage. On s'amusait à emmerder ma mère en faisait toujours plus de connerie. Enfin, je faisais les conneries. Angela était juste mon garde-fou. Le pire qu'on ait fait, c'est de se prendre une cuite chez moi. Ma mère avait été outrée et m'avait privé de sortie pendant un mois. Mais ça m'avait bien fait rire. Nous nous rappelions la fois ou, petite, nous avions peint les poils de son chien avec de la peinture rose quand les garçons sortirent de la chambre, l'armoire monté. On trinqua à notre installation et de nouveau au bébé avant de passer à table.

On se raconta des anecdotes communes que nous ne nous connaissions pas. J'appris qu'Eric avait eu une période rebelle à ces 14-15 ans, deux ans avant sa rencontre avec Angela. Il avait fait raser son crane pour n'en garder qu'une crête. Angie ébouriffa ses beaux cheveux qu'elle adorait, brun foncé presque noirs. Elle caressa ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Je me sentais voyeuse à les observer à la dérobé.

- Et sinon, vous avez commencés à réfléchir pour un prénom ? Demanda Edward par curiosité.

- On y a pensé, mais on est pas d'accord. Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais bien Jenny. Et lui préférerait Clarisse.

- J'aime beaucoup Jenny, commentai-je. Angela me remercia du regard.

- Et si c'est un mec, je l'appellerais bien David. Mais Angie préfèrerais Julien.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec les prénoms d'Angie ! Ils sont adorables ! Mais je ne veux influencer personne, c'est juste un avis personnel, après…

- Tu ne nous influences pas ! Et toi Edward, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est à vous de choisir !

- Si Bella était enceinte, tu choisirais quoi comme prénom entre ces quatre ? Je voyais très bien où Angie voulait en venir. Elle n'a jamais été très subtile.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'on ait parlé bébé. Et qu'on soit un peu plus établi dans notre relation ! Je passais mon bras autour de ses reins avant de l'embrasser et mit ma tête dans son cou. Mais si je devais choisir, j'aime beaucoup David et Jenny.

**Le lendemain.**

- Rhho merde ! Râla Edward. T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

- J'ai été un peu occupé. C'est ton tour pour les courses, je les ai faites pendant quinze jours.

- Et tu peux pas vivre sans ?

- Edward, tu tiens vraiment à faire un régime express et me voir me transformer lentement en femme des cavernes. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ! Prends des raviolis en boite, un rasoir et c'est tout. On ira faire les grosses courses demain. Eh oui, quand on vit au jour le jour sans se rendre compte de l'état du frigo, ben, il y a un moment où ça marche plus. 19 heures, et on a plus rien à manger. Et j'ai un très gros besoin de me raser.

- Ok, j'y vais. J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! Il prit les clefs de sa moto.

- Eh mon gars ! Tu prends ça ! Je tendis son attirail de moto.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, répéta-t-il.

- Oui, mais tu mets ça… ça… et tends tes mains. Voilà ! Je refermais la fermeture de sa veste en cuir et attachais son casque. Ne t'avise pas de les enlever ! Sinon, je te jure que ça va mal aller ! J'embrassais le bout de son nez et baissais la visière du casque avant de le laisser partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Angela POV<strong>

- Fais attention à vous. Je t'aime.

- Allez, laisse-moi bosser !

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais le service de nuit.

- Chef à dit que c'était le dernier. Cel est malade, et on est déjà en service réduit.

- Promets-moi de t'arrêter au moindre étourdissement.

- Promis. Je ne le mettrais pas en danger.

- Je ne la mettrais pas en danger ! Je le poussais pour qu'il parte en radiologie. Le chef des urgences courut à notre bureau.

- Allez les filles, ça commence ! Je pris mon bipper et le suivis jusqu'au service des urgences. J'interrogeai les internes sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je.

- Accident de moto sur la 39eme. La voiture à grillé le feu. Et boum !

- Génial, râlai-je. L'ambulance se gara face à nous. Ils l'ouvrirent et déchargèrent le brancard.

- Homme de 25 ans percuté par voiture. Constante stable, mais multiples fractures. S'il n'avait pas eu son casque, il serait déjà mort. Je poursuivis le brancard. Les internes s'affolaient de tous les côtés. J'en mis deux à la porte pour nous laisser bosser.

- On va retirer le casque tout en douceur. Manquerait plus qu'on lui brise la nuque. Je m'afférais à poser une perfusion et à vérifier ses cotes. Je collais plusieurs électrodes sur sa poitrine pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque.

- Monsieur, vous nous entendez ? Demandai-je doucement. Il agita légèrement son index. Il est conscient ! Ils me firent signe de le briefer. Ne bougez pas, on va retirer le casque. Vous avez mal à la nuque ? Tapez une fois ma paume pour oui, deux fois ma paume pour non. Il fit deux petits coups légers sur moi. Ok. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de fracture de la nuque. Méfiez-vous quand même !

- Allez, à trois ! Un… Deux… Trois ! Le casque glissa doucement. Je me glissais derrière et maintenus la nuque de l'inconnu droite. Le casque révéla son visage. Je lâchais son crane d'un seul coup. Le moniteur s'agita et bipa rapidement et fortement.

- MERDE ! Il s'enfonce ! Angie, intube-le ! Chef me passa un kit. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. ANGIE ! INTUBE-LE ! SI T'ES FATIGUE, VA PROTEGER TON BEBE ET SORS D'ICI ! SINON, INTUBE-LE ! Toujours incapable de bouger, il m'attrapa le bras et me poussa hors de la salle. Ce fut Eric qui me rattrapa à temps pour ne pas que je m'affale par terre.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me sortis de son étreinte et attrapais le téléphone de service et composais son numéro.

- Bella ? Viens vite ! Edward est aux urgences ! Et il risque de ne pas s'en sortir.

* * *

><p>Je sais que vous avez horreur de ce genre de fin, mais c'était à prévoir dans les chapitres précédents quand Bella parlait de la moto... Mais promis, la suite est pour la semaine prochaine si vous ne frappez pas l'auteure ^^<p>

Bisous ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Hello ! Vous m'avez détesté cette semaine, je sais… Mais promis, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas (trop) sadique !

cs85 : voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Calme-toi… Angie a simplement été désarçonné en voyant le visage d'Edward… Mais promis, elle se rattrape ! Ne te ronge pas les nerfs, tout va bien se passer ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Allez, promis, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas sadique à 100 %... ^^ Il doit etre gros ton roman ! Il a l'air super en tout cas ! Tu as eu du courage de te lancer dans une aventure comme celle-ci ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je traversais le service des urgences en courant. Je m'arrêtais devant le comptoir des admissions où Eric m'attendait. Il me serra fortement contre lui. Mes larmes brulantes coulèrent sur ces épaules.

- Il a eu un accident de moto, murmura-t-il. Une voiture a grillé le feu rouge et… Angela est repartie là-bas.

- C'est de ma faute… murmurai-je. Il va mourir par ma faute.

- Il s'en sortira Bella. Il est jeune, en pleine santé… Il s'en remettra. Il faut que tu complètes ces papiers. Il attrapa un formulaire. Groupe sanguin, numéro d'assurance, de sécurité sociale, allergies connues…

- Je ne sais pas Eric. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on aborde en un mois de relation.

- Complete ce que tu sais. Ca aidera grandement les médecins. Je notais nom, date de naissance et adresse, le tout dans un brouillard rempli de larmes.

- Sa mere sait tout ça. Elle arrive dans vingt minutes, dis-je en tendant le formulaire a demi rempli couvert de taches d'encre.

- Savez si msieur Cullen est donneur ?

- Donneur ? Donneur de quoi ?

- Donneur d'organe.

- Il est en mort cérébrale ? Demanda directement Eric. Je ne retenus qu'un seul mot. Mort.

Edward est mort.

**Angela POV**

Je repartis dans la salle, décidé à sauver le petit ami de ma meilleure amie.

- Ca y est ? Tu as fini ta petite crise ? Se moqua Chef. Va le ventiler. Je regardais ses constantes. Elles jouaient au yoyo. Et c'est pas très rassurant. Je pris le ballon des mains de Sharon et fis entrer l'air dans ses poumons pour le maintenir en vie.

- Pas de papier, annonça-t-elle en fouillant ses vêtements. Pas de carte de donneur, ni de groupe sanguin.

- Ça pouvait pas être pire… râla le médecin.

- Il s'appelle Edward Cullen. 25 ans. Et je suis sortie pour aller prévenir ses proches. Je lançais un regard noir à mon chef.

- Un Cullen ! Souffla Sharon. Merde ! Si on veut pas avoir un procès sur le dos, on a intérêt à assurer ! Elle alla trois fois plus vite pour poser sa minerve.

- On se calme ! C'est pas parce qu'il est friqué qu'on va lui apporter les meilleurs soins. A la même enseigne que tout le monde, relativisa Chef. Brusquement, Edward rouvrit les yeux et luta contre l'intubation.

- Calme-toi Edward, je t'en prie. Je pris le tube dans sa gorge et le retirais lentement. Calme-toi Edward, répétai-je, ne tousse pas, tu as des cotes casses et tu risquerais de te perforer un poumon. Calme-toi, calme-toi… Je terminais de retirer le tube pour qu'il puisse respirer. Plusieurs médecins l'accostèrent, vérifiant ses pupilles et essayant de lui parler.

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Pouvez-vous parler ?

- Edw-Edward Cu-Cullen. Ho-hôpital, balbutia-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Il n'y pas l'air d'y avoir de lésion cérébrale. A vérifier. Ne parlez-plus monsieur Cullen. Vous êtes loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Son regard se balada autour de lui pendant de longues secondes, avant de se poser sur moi. Il prit plusieurs secondes pour me reconnaitre.

- An-Angie, souffla-t-il.

**Edward POV**

Un choc. Brutal. Vol dans les airs. Crane contre le bitume. Voiture qui part à toute vitesse. Cri. Partout autour de moi. Moto qui ronronne près de moi. Des gens qui s'approchent lentement. Qui me parlent. Bourdonnement incompréhensible. Sirène hurlante. Des gens vêtus de blanc qui s'approchent de moi. Qui me portent. Des bips qui résonnent. Des gens qui me portent encore, qui parlent. Je reconnais une voix. Angela. Comment lui dire que c'est moi ? Je sens une aiguille me piquer la peau. Je fais un signe pour montrer que je suis toujours conscient. Angie le vois. Elle me parle à sa manière. Je sens ses mains sur ma nuque. Puis, plus rien. Néant. Chute. Plus aucune sensation. Nada. C'est ça la mort ? Un lieu où l'on ère éternellement, où l'on ne ressent plus rien et où on est seul ? J'entends encore un bourdonnement, un cri. La douleur revient. C'est l'enfer ? Quelque chose s'insinue en moi, me fait mal, me brule. Mon lieu sombre devient gris, comme un crépuscule. C'était le purgatoire ? La douleur dans mes poumons diminue, et se situe maintenant au niveau de ma gorge. Le gris devient de plus en plus blanc. Mes paupières, sous tant de lumière, souffrent. Et s'ouvre. Vision trouble. Quelque chose dans ma gorge qui m'étouffe. Reflexe humain, je fais tout ce que je peux pour recracher.

- Calme-toi Edward. Les voix se font plus précises. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour calmer mon envie de vomir. Calme-toi. Je pus enfin respirer. Lentement, car une douleur au niveau de mes cotes me fait atrocement souffrir.

- Appelez-vous ?... Ou vous êtes ?... Parler ? Entendis-je difficilement. Je balbutiais difficilement mon nom et le lieu où je pensais être. Je ne compris pas la phrase suivante. Je cherchais du regard quelque chose de familier. Mon regard tomba sur Angela.

- An-Angie, l'appelai-je. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

- C'est moi, c'est moi. Tu te rappelles de l'accident ? Tapote ma paume, comme tout à l'heure. Je fais un petit coup discret. Tu as eu de la chance. Tu as failli mourir. Mais on va te sortir de là. Bella est arrivé. Ta famille est ici. On va te sauver.

- Qu-Qu'est ce qui… qui va se … pass-passer ?

- On va t'emmener faire un scanner pour voir l'état de tes organes. On va probablement t'opérer, au niveau de ton genou gauche. Il a été sévèrement amoché. Une chance, ta moelle épinière n'a pas été endommagée. Pas de paralysie. Tu as la clavicule probablement fracturé, et l'épaule droite déboitée. Tes vertèbres ont pris un sacré coup. Tu n'as pas été brulé par le bitume, une chance.

- Res-reste av-avec moi. Son visage me rassurait. Elle était confiante. Je l'étais également.

- Si tu veux. On va te descendre au scan maintenant. Les brancardiers poussèrent mon lit dans l'ascenseur.

**Bella POV**

Eric me berçait lentement contre lui, me rassurant calmement en attendant l'arrivée de la famille d'Edward.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tu as travaillé toute la journée.

- Tu as toujours été là pour nous Bella. A notre tour, d'être là pour toi. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti d'affaire. Esmée déboula dans le service des urgences, en jogging-polo, décoiffée et le visage plein de larmes. Je me levais pour l'accoster.

- Ca devait arriver. Avec cette maudite moto. Ça devait arriver, répéta-t-elle.

- C'est ma faute. Si j'avais fait les courses, il ne serait pas sorti et… Ma voix se brisa.

- N-non. Tu l'as sauvé. En l'obligeant à se protéger, tu l'as sauvé. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. Ne culpabilise pas. Je vis le chef de famille aller vers le comptoir des admissions pour compléter le dossier de son fils. La pauvre infirmière face à lui se rapetissa.

- Je vous présente un ami, Eric. Il travaille ici, et c'est sa petite amie qui s'occupe d'Edward.

- Enchanté, ils se serrèrent la main poliment. On s'assit sur les chaises en plastique de l'accueil. Eric continua de me rassurer doucement, Esmée fourra sa tête dans ses mains et ne retenait pas ses larmes, tandis que Carlisle tournait en rond tel un lion en cage. Il me faisait angoisser plus qu'autre chose, mais je n'avais pas le cran de lui donner un ordre. Vers 21 heures, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent dans le service. Chacun se serra dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rassura mutuellement, avant de s'assoir de nouveau et d'attendre. D'après les infirmières, ils faisaient des examens.

**Angela POV**

Le médecin de garde regardait les radios. Je restais à côté de lui, avec Chef.

- Angela, il y a du travail à la mine, et vous devez faire votre tour de garde des post-op. Remontez !

- Non. Je reste. C'est un ami à moi. Je me dois d'être là.

- Si c'est un de vos proches, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Il ouvrit la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange en rien. Je veux juste savoir s'il va s'en sortir !

- Vous allez la fermer un peu ! Râla le médecin en examinant les radios une nouvelle fois. Il est bon pour passer sur le billard. On doit lui mettre une broche à la clavicule droite, et opérer son genou. C'est son thorax qui me fait le plus peur. Il a quatre côtes fracturées. Il faut l'opérer d'urgence pour ça. Comment est son état ?

- Stable pour l'instant, répondit Chef.

- On y va. On a son dossier complet ? Il hocha la tête.

- Je vais lui expliquer ce qui va se passer. Je sortis du local et le retrouvais, allongé sur son lit. Il avait recouvré des forces.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- On va t'opérer. Clavicule, genou et thorax.

- Les risques ?

- Ca devrait bien se passer, répondis-je, la voix tremblante.

- Angie…

- Ils sont inquiets pour tes cotes. Mais ça devrait bien se passer. Je serais là. Les médecins sortirent et on l'entraina vers le bloc pour le préparer. Il attrapa mon bras.

- Dis à ma famille et surtout à Bella que je les aime… Des larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Edward.

- Dis le leur. Je hochais la tête. Ils partirent.

Je pris l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage. Je m'adossais à la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur et mis ma tête dans mes mains pour reprendre mes esprits. Une violente crampe prit naissance dans mon ventre. Je me cabrais et retenus de justesse à la barre transversale pour ne pas tomber.

Pas mon bébé ! Un choix dragonnier prit naissance en moi. Mon avenir ou ma meilleure amie ? La crampe disparue comme elle était venue. Je repris mon souffle lentement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je pris un verre d'eau au distributeur avant d'aller voir toute la famille. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, Eric rassurant ma meilleure amie comme il le pouvait. Elle me vit, sortit de son étreinte et se dirigea vers moi. Sa belle-famille me fixa longuement.

- Son état est stable. Il n'est pas paralysé. Il n'a pas de lésion cérébrale. Il a le genou et la clavicule fortement touché, ainsi que le thorax. Ils vont le descendre au bloc pour l'opérer. Sa mère eut un autre sanglot bruyant et s'appuya sur l'épaule d'un homme costaud et plus jeune qu'elle. Probablement son fils. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait. Tous. Une femme blonde adossé à l'épaule d'Emmett eut aussi des larmes aux coins des yeux. Pour Bella, c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Il… Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda sa mère.

- Les médecins sont confiants. Je vais descendre pour l'opération et… AHH ! Une nouvelle crampe douloureuse prit naissance dans mon ventre. Eric fut le premier à se lever et à passer son bras autour de mes reins.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il m'aida à m'assoir. C'est le bébé ? Je hochais la tête.

- Ca…Ca va passer !

- Non, ça ne va pas passer ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Angie. C'est aux médecins de le sauver. Eh, Tom ! Angie à des crampes ! Mon gynéco s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à moi.

- Ca va je vous dis ! Il faut que je descende au bloc ! Insistai-je.

- Non, tu n'iras pas. C'est la voix de Bella qui me surprit. Tu as fait ton maximum. Maintenant, tu vas t'occuper de ton bébé. J'ai déjà l'accident d'Edward sur la conscience, je ne veux pas avoir la mort de votre bébé en plus. Son regard déterminé et celui d'Eric paniqué me décidèrent. Je pris appui sur Tom pour me lever et aller passer mon écho. Il fit signe à Eric de rester là.

**Bella POV**

Cette nuit fut la plus longue que j'ai vécue. Le bébé d'Angela allait bien en fin de compte. Elle avait juste eut des crampes de stress. Elle fut obligée d'aller en salle de repos pour dormir. Eric resta avec nous jusqu'au bout. Il descendait toutes les heures au bloc pour demander des nouvelles. Il était le seul à y avoir accès. Emmett buvait café sur café pour tenir le coup. Rosalie avait cédé au sommeil et était allongé sur trois fauteuils en plastique, sa veste faisant office d'oreiller, et celle d'Emmett de couvertures. Esmée rongeait tous les ongles de sa main méticuleusement. Et Carlisle téléphonait. Assurance, police, Disneyworld. Il n'hésitait pas à réveiller ses employés. Vers 23 heures 30, Esmée craqua.

- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-elle. ARRETE ! ARRETE DE PENSER A TON FOUTU PARC ! TON FILS EST SUR UNE TABLE D'OPERATION ENTRE LA VIE ET LA MORT ! ET TU PENSES A DES CONTRATS. Elle commença à le frapper. Elle attrapa son téléphone et arracha la batterie. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras pour la bercer lentement. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne, alors qu'elle pleurait sur sa chemise.

- Je sais. Il va s'en sortir.

- Arrête d'être le patron. Sois le père.

- J'arrangeais juste des congés pour… elle déposa son index sur ses lèvres.

- Le père, dit-il en dernier. Eric remonta du bloc une nouvelle fois.

- Ils sont en train de passer le pire. Ils regardent les cotes. Ils ne veulent pas se prononcer. Tout le monde se rassit, attendant une autre heure pleine d'angoisse pour savoir comment toute cette histoire allait finir.

**00H30. **

Rien de nouveau. Les médecins ne veulent pas se prononcer sur son état.

**01H30.**

Etat très mauvais. Complications que personne n'avait prévues. Hémorragie, bulles d'air… Panique générale, aussi bien au bloc que dans notre petit groupe. Personne ne parle, tout le monde sens l'angoisse monter et imagine le scénario final.

**02H30.**

Tout est remis en ordre. Les médecins opèrent à la fois la cage thoracique et son genou pour gagner du temps.

**03H30.**

Ils ont dut faire plus d'incision que nécessaire pour poser des plaques à son genou et lui rentre sa capacité à se déplacer. Il boitera probablement, mais avec une bonne rééducation, cela s'effacera surement.

**04H30.**

Ils auraient dut finir l'opération il y a 15 minutes, mais ils revérifient une dernière fois pour être sur que tout sera en ordre. Les larmes de tristesse de tout à l'heure sont maintenant des larmes de joie.

**05H30.**

Ils viennent de finir les sutures. Il est en salle de réveil et sorti d'affaire !

Tout le monde a le sourire aux lèvres car le frère, beau-frère ou fils est sauvé et vient d'échapper à la mort. Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassent et ne cachent pas leur sourire. Esmée rayonne malgré la fatigue les stries de ses larmes. On va tous prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour se remettre d'aplomb et fêter la vie.

* * *

><p>On revient tous dans le hall à huit heures trente. Tout le monde est rentré prendre une douche et se changer. On attend, dans le même hall qui nous a abrités toute la nuit, des nouvelles. Une nouvelle infirmière se présente à nous.<p>

- Il est réveillé. Son état est stable. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. Mais pas plus de deux à la fois. Carlisle nous bouscule pour suivre l'infirmière. Esmée lui attrape le bras.

- Chéri ? Je ne pense pas que la première personne qu'Edward ai envie de voir sois son père. Elle me pointa du doigt. Il souffla légèrement et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Bon. Allez-y Miss Swan. Vu l'étincelle de colère qui vient de prendre naissance dans ses yeux, je n'ose même pas riposter. Je me lève doucement et suis l'infirmière. Elle m'emmène au troisième étage, et frappe au numéro 369.

- Alors, comment vous vous sentez monsieur Cullen ? Demanda l'infirmière. Vous avez de la visite… Elle se décala pour me laisser passer, avant de rebrousser chemin. Je restai en retrait et le contemplai longuement.

Une minerve autour du cou. Le teint pâle, brouillé. Le bras collé contre son torse. Un pansement sur sa clavicule. Sa jambe légèrement surélevé. Et pourtant, il était toujours aussi beau.

- Oh ! M'exclamai-je.

- J'suis pas dans mon meilleur état, désolé. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Les remords refirent surface et mes canaux lacrymaux se remirent en marche. Comment je pouvais encore pleurer après toute les larmes que je viens de verser ! Je sentis une main timide se poser sur la mienne.

- Je sais que tu t'en veux. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Si tu ne m'avais pas mis mon casque ou cette veste en cuir ou ses gants, je serais mort. Tu es mon ange gardien.

- Si j'avais vraiment été ton ange gardien, je ne t'aurais pas laissé monter sur cette moto. Et j'aurais fait les courses ! Je l'entendis ricaner.

- Tu ne peux pas tout faire. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et personne ne t'en voudra.

- Comment… Comment tu fais pour être aussi serein ? Demandai-je. Tu as un accident, tu as frôlé la mort, tu as passé cinq heures sur une table d'opération… Tu devrais être choqué ?

- Ne vois pas le côté négatif de l'affaire. Vois le positif. Je suis vivant. Et je le resterais.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Je n'osais le prendre dans mes bras, de peur de le détruire encore plus.

- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me faire passer le verre de jus d'orange ? J'arrive pas à l'attraper ! J'eus un sourire, pris le verre et mis la paille dans sa bouche.

- Je t'aime… murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime mon ange gardien.

**Edward POV.**

Je pris conscience au fur et à mesure du déroulement de la journée que j'avais eu une chance phénoménale. Je savourais chaque bouffée d'air frais entrant dans mes poumons. Je contemplais avec joie les rayons de soleil illuminant ma chambre. Je profitais de mes proches, mes amis. Même mon père. C'est dire !

_FLASHBACK._

_Bella m'aida doucement à me relever avant de sortir._

_- Ta mère et ton père veulent te voir, ainsi que ton frère et Rose. Je ne vais pas t'accaparer plus longtemps que ça. _

_- Tu reviens me voir ce soir ? Je hochais la tête. Elle m'envoya en baiser du bout de ses doigts avant de claquer la porte. Je l'entendis parler à quelqu'un derrière la porte et mes parents prirent place. Le même scénario qu'avec Bella. Larmes, remords, culpabilité, et soulagement._

_- En tout cas, il est hors de question que tu remontes sur cette fichu moto ! Le ton que venais d'employer mon père me fit relever les yeux vers lui. _

_- J'ai plus 15 ans. Je fais encore ce que je veux. Mais je te rassure, je vais la vendre. Mais pas parce que tu m'y obliges. Je le fais pour Bella et maman. Cette dernière attrapa ma main et déposa un baiser dessus._

_- Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Mes cotes recommencèrent à me faire mal. Et je m'enfonçais dans mes oreillers sans pouvoir me relever. Je tendis difficilement le bras pour appeler une infirmière à mon secours. Elle frappa à ma porte trente secondes plus tard.

- Eh beh, c'est du rapide dans le service… Entrez !

Sauf que mon 'infirmière' mesurait un mètre soixante et était coiffé comme un lutin…

* * *

><p>Je sais… ENCORE ELLE ? Mais ils ne vont pas se gueuler dessus !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Hello ! Me voila avec la suite ! Vous avez quand meme eut peur pour Edward…

cs85 : La voila la suite. Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : C'est vrai que mon Edward pete la forme… On va dire qu'il est plus réactif que les autres et que tout reste du domaine du fictif ! C'est vrai qu'Alice en voyante pourrait etre utile a Edward, surtout avec son père… Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : La non plus, pas de sadisme (*commence à m'inquieter*) Ah ouais, il est quand même long ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

Je continuais de m'enfoncer dans mes oreillers en regardant Alice. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi.

- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider ! Je tendis le bras pour attraper la poignée au-dessus de ma tête. Sans succès. Appuie-toi sur mon bras.

- J'veux pas te faire mal.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Mon bras encore en état de marche prit appui sur son bras pour me soulever, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que j'attrape la petite poignée au-dessus de moi. Elle en profita pour réarranger mes oreillers.

- Merci. Je lui adressais un petit sourire. D'où me venait cette attitude gentille envers elle ? Qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ?

- Bella. Je lui avais demandé de me donner de tes nouvelles et de me prévenir si quelque chose de grave t'arrivait. C'était suffisamment grave pour que je vienne. On se regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Ce fut elle qui craqua en première. Elle s'agenouilla face à mon lit et bloqua son visage entre ses mains.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Des sanglots roulèrent sur ces joues. Même si je lui en voulais, je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer.

- Ali', ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas ta voiture qui m'a foncé dessus !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça gros beta ! Elle frappa doucement mes cotes. La douleur se répercuta dans ton mon être. Elle comprit son erreur quand elle vit la mimique étrange qui naquit sur mon visage.

- Oh merde, j'suis désolé ! En plus, elle m'avait dit que tu étais blessé aux côtes. Ça va ?

- Co… continue ! Soufflai-je.

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'on s'était disputé pour rien, qu'on avait fait une connerie, enfin, que j'avais fait une connerie ! Je suis venu réclamer ton pardon. J'ai compris trop tard que tu avais été mon grand frère. Et je m'en veux.

- Et, moi, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas à diriger ta vie. Tu dois prendre tes choix, et suivre tes envies. Puis, même. La vie est trop courte pour qu'on se dispute pour des trucs pareils, pour des histoires puériles.

- Oh comme tu m'as manqué ! Elle se redressa et me serra fortement contre elle. Même si je savourais avec bonheur le fait d'avoir retrouvé ma meilleure amie, mon corps me faisait comprendre que j'avais besoin de retrouver le moelleux de mon matelas.

- Ali', tu me fais mal !

- Oups ! Elle me reposa délicatement sur mon lit. D'habitude, c'est toi le costaud dans le lot.

- J'vais m'en remettre. C'est l'affaire de quelques mois. J'serais bientôt l'Edward que tu as connu. Le farceur. Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser une question, mais je sentais qu'elle allait mal le prendre. Tant pis, au pire, je ferais passer ça pour un délire sous l'effet de la morphine.

- Est-ce que… toi et Jasper, c'est fini ?

- Fini ? Tu crois que je reviens te voir car j'ai rompu avec lui ?

- Non, c'est une question comme une autre !

- On est toujours ensemble. Et c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir te parler, d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Reconnais-lui au moins ça. Il est gentil. Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de l'accepter tout de suite, le fait que lui et moi soyons ensemble, mais… fais un effort. J'en ai fait un immense pour venir te parler.

- Je ferais de mon mieux Ali'. J'essayerais.

- Merci ! Merci merci merci ! Elle s'approcha de mon visage pour le couvrir de baiser. C'était la seule partie de mon corps que j'avais réussi à garder indemne. Je repasserais demain prendre de tes nouvelles. Elle déposa un autre baiser sur mon front avant de partir. Finalement, cet accident aura eu un effet positif ! Celui de me réconcilier avec ma meilleure amie. On déposa un plateau repas vers 19 heures. Je galérais durant de longues minutes pour plonger la cuillère dans ma compote et la mettre dans ma bouche sans en faire tomber tout autour de moi. Ce fut Bella qui vint à ma rescousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les visites sont interdites normalement.

- Angie m'a fait entrer en douce. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ? Pourquoi tu as du gloss rose à paillettes partout sur le visage ?

- Alice. Merci de l'avoir prévu. Tu as sauvé notre amitié !

- C'est vrai ? Vous vous faites plus la gueule ? C'est génial ! Elle se pencha sur moi pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas me réduire en bouille en m'embrassant. Je me servis de mon bras valide pour plaquer son visage contre le mien et l'embrasser longuement. Ça m'avait manqué.

- Désolé. Ouvre la bouche. Elle mit un peu de compote dans l'objet en plastique et me fit manger doucement. Ca nous prit presque une heure, mais après, j'avais l'estomac bien rempli.

- J'ai rempli tous les papiers d'assurance avec ta mère cet après-midi. Ton père est infernal, désolé de le dire, mais c'est la vérité. Il a appelé tous les commissariats de police, et il est limite de faire arrêter toutes les voitures rouges du coin pour vérifier si elle n'aurait pas ton ADN sur le pare-choc.

- C'est sa manière à lui de me protéger on va dire. Même si je lui en veux toujours de son comportement au diner. Il ne s'est pas excusé ?

- Toujours pas. Mais bon. Tu es arrêté pour toute la saison cet été. Et j'ai un congé exceptionnel d'un mois pour m'occuper de toi. Ça doit être sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner et de m'accepter dans la famille.

- Il doit fulminer. Il va passer ses nuits au parc pour trouver des remplaçants pour nous.

- Esmée le lui a interdit. Elle a dit que si jamais il avait le culot de faire passer une nouvelle fois son travail avant toi, elle divorçait.

- C'est la menace classique de ma mère. Et mon père cède à chaque fois. On frappa à ma porte. C'était Angie.

- Je vais devoir te faire sortir. Il est plus de 21 heures, et si on te trouve ici… Je reviens dans cinq minutes pour m'occuper de toi Edward. Allez. Elle m'embrassa chastement et suivit sa meilleure amie dans les méandres de l'hôpital.

**Bella POV**

Je me sentis comme une voleuse dans cet immense appartement qui ne m'appartenait pas. Enfin, si, il m'appartenait, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer autrement qu'avec Edward déambulant à l'intérieur. Et me retrouver seule à l'intérieur de celui-ci… Je mis la télé pour me créer une présence, comme quand je vivais seule. Comme si la télé me voulait du mal, ce fut Grey's Anatomy qui me tenu compagnie. Je changeai de chaine. Urgences. Et comme tout arrive par trois, la nouvelle chaine me présenta Docteur House ! Merci de me rappeler que je viens de passer presque 24 heures dans un hôpital ! Je zappais sur une chaine musicale tout en me préparant un en-cas rapide. Ce fut assez simple, un yaourt nature, dans lequel je rajoutais des morceaux de pêches coupés. Je n'eus pas la force physique et morale d'aller dormir dans ma chambre. Je m'endormis sur le canapé, avec en fond sonore U2, et le vieux polo d'Edward comme pyjama.

Je m'éveillais difficilement ce matin-là. Le cuir mou du canapé n'était pas d'un confort optimal pour mes vertèbres. Je pris une douche sommaire et m'habillais d'un vieux jogging et d'un tee-shirt. Je constatais que mon portable clignotait rouge. J'avais un message.

- Bella, c'est Esmée. Le chauffard qui a renversé Edward est allé se dénoncer à la police. Il avait bu et avait pas mal de substances pas très légale dans le sang. On va s'occuper de tout, concernant les poursuites judiciaires. Nous avons un très bon avocat. Le message s'arrêta là. J'eus un sourire méchant. J'étais heureuse que ce connard fut arrêté, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas encore mon diplôme d'avocat pour défendre Edward et faire plonger ce con pour au moins 20 ans, et plusieurs milliers de dollars d'amende, ainsi que le règlements des frais hospitaliers.

Je pris les clefs de ma Chevrolet et me rendit à l'hôpital en quatrième vitesse à l'hôpital pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Edward. Mais je trouvais sa chambre vide, et une nouvelle infirmière en train de faire la chambre.

- Où est-il ? Demandai-je. Elle prit les oreillers et les changea.

- On vient de le descendre en radiologie pour voir comment vont ses cotes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va remonter d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Je l'aidais à border le drap en attendant son retour. Deux médecins et Angela poussèrent le lit jusqu'à notre chambre. Ils eurent du mal à la porter pour le mettre dans son lit propre, notamment ma meilleure amie. Je les aidais pour gagner du temps. Ils déposèrent un plateau repas et quatre cachets sur la tablette.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Des antidouleurs. Ton copain est une vraie chochotte ! J'eus un sourire.

- C'est pas nouveau ! Comment il va ?

- Bien pour l'instant. Ces os sont en train de se reformer, donc ça va être douloureux pendant un moment. Il faudra le réopérer plus tard pour enlever la broche qu'on a posée à sa clavicule, et son épaule va rester dans cet état pendant au moins deux mois. La rééducation pour son genou commence la semaine prochaine.

- Bien ! Elle sortit pour continuer à voir ses patients, pendant que je jouais encore à la petite maman en le nourrissant.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! J'eus un sourire et terminais de lui donner la bequeté. Les médecins pensent me faire sortir d'ici 15 jours de l'hôpital.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Je pris le verre d'eau et mis la paille dedans. J'en recourbais le bout et l'approchais de sa bouche.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen révolutionnaire et sans douleur pour faire repousser mes os ?

- Non. Mais quelque chose qui te fera du bien.

- Chérie, on est dans un hôpital. C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire crac-crac et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis quand même pas mal amoché. Quoique little Eddy a été épargné…

- Mais t'arrête avec tes allusions pornos ! Je frappais son épaule encore valide. Je voulais juste te dire que ton chauffard fou a été retrouvé. Et il va plonger tête la première dans la case prison. Tes parents s'occupent de régler ça avec leur avocat. On doit leur faire confiance sur ce point, car même avec nos deux salaires, on pourra pas payer les poursuites judiciaires. Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Est-ce qu'on aura les moyens de payer tout ça ? Il engloba la chambre.

- L'assurance en couvre une partie. Et le chauffard payera le reste. Tout sera à sa charge, en plus d'une indemnité colossale. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça en tout cas.

- Tu es sure ? Je veux pas encore utiliser l'argent de ma mère je… Je mis mon index sur ces lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi. Je le forçais à s'allonger doucement. Je caressais une de ses mèches de cheveux pour le détendre.

- Bella ? Je le regardais une nouvelle fois. Ta proposition de t'occuper de Little Ed tient toujours ?

- Finalement, je vais demander au chauffeur de t'amocher un peu plus. Il a mal fait son travail !

* * *

><p>- Allez Edward ! Angela, Eric et moi l'aidèrent à se soulever pour glisser le fauteuil sous lui et l'assoir sur le fauteuil roulant. Il venait de passer une semaine complète allongé, les médecins lui avaient donné le feu vert pour qu'il puisse avoir un fauteuil roulant, à condition que son genou droit ne soit pas plié. On allait enfin pouvoir le faire sortir, pas longtemps, juste une vingtaine de minutes.<p>

- Tiens, prends une autre couverture. Angela en dénicha une autre dans le placard et la posa sur ses épaules.

- Je vais bien, ne paniquez pas !

- Ecoute l'infirmière si tu veux pas t'en prendre une ! Ajouta Eric. Je me glissais derrière lui et le poussais jusqu'à la sortie. Mes amis nous ouvrirent la porte. Je poussais lentement le fauteuil jusqu'à l'ascenseur, pour aller dans le petit jardin réservé aux patients. Je nous installais près de la petite fontaine où plusieurs oiseaux venaient se rafraîchir de la chaleur étouffante.

- Ca va, tu te sens bien ? Demandai-je.

- Je crois que tu ne me l'entendras pas souvent dire, mais j'adore la chaleur étouffante d'Orlando ! J'eus un sourire. J'ai tellement eu peur d'y passer que j'apprécie tout autour de moi.

- Je comprends. Je caressais doucement sa nuque. Des petits oiseaux se posèrent sur le banc ou j'étais assise, ajoutant un peu de musique dans notre discussion. Je sentis sa main froide se poser sur la mienne.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre toute la prévenance que tu m'offres. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir tous les jours à l'hôpital.

- Si. J'me sens coupable Edward. Si j'avais insisté, tu aurais pris la Chevrolet et tu ne serais pas dans cet état !

- Même si j'avais eu la Chevrolet, j'aurais eu cet accident ! Le fait d'être en voiture ne m'aurait pas mieux protégé.

- Si. Mon vieux camion résiste à tout ! Au pire, tu aurais eu deux-trois bleus, le nez cassé et un violent coup au cervicale. Pas de la rééducation pendant six mois !

- De toute façon, ce débat et stérile. Avec des si, tu referais le monde. Mais la situation est comme ça, point final !

* * *

><p>- Edward, c'est mieux pour toi. Il y a des escaliers à l'appart.<p>

- Il y a un ascenseur pour monter jusqu'au deuxième.

- Puis même, tu seras plus au large chez tes parents !

- Je préfère mon petit confort. Et être avec toi par la même occasion. Je cherchais un nouvel argument pour qu'il accepte la proposition de ses parents. Les médecins le laissaient sortir dans un peu moins de trois jours, et Esmée m'avait proposé de nous héberger Edward et moi. Il serait plus au calme, il aurait tout le confort nécessaire, et les meilleurs médecins et kinés pour soigner son genou. J'avais dit ok pour Edward. Pas pour moi. Je ne me voyais pas vivre pendant deux mois vivre avec Carlisle. J'adorais Esmée, mais je le sentais pas.

- Tu auras du calme ! Insistai-je.

- Je préfère l'agitation de la ville. Je rentrerais comme promis à l'appartement avec toi samedi. Les médecins peuvent très bien se déplacer, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'isoler dans un bled perdu, avec pour seul occupation des bouquins ! A moins que tu viennes avec moi.

- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas ! Ça ne se fait pas, c'est une règle de savoir vivre !

- On t'invite Bella. Alors, maintenant, à toi de choisir : Soit tu viens avec moi a Pine Hills, soit on emménage tous les deux à l'appartement. Au choix. Je soufflais de désespoir.

- Je vais commencer à emballer nos affaires. Mais sache que je le fais uniquement pour toi, et que ça me coute énormément.

**Edward POV.**

L'horreur suprême : voyager en étant allongé. L'ambulance dans laquelle j'étais faisait danser la samba à mon estomac. Pour mon plus grand malheur. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de gerber. Mais visiblement, ça ne changeait rien. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la main de Bella qui caressait mon crane grattait la base de celui-ci. Je nous sentis prendre la voie pour sortir à Pine Hills. La route fut de plus en plus cahoteuse, me faisant mal à la nuque, que la minerve maintenait en place. L'ambulance ralentit, et les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant ma maison d'enfance. Les ambulanciers m'aidèrent à m'installer sur ma chaise roulante. Mes parents m'attendaient sur le perron. Bella se glissa derrière moi et nous emmena jusqu'à eux.

- Merci encore Esmée de nous héberger !

- Arrête avec tes mercis Bella. Ça aurait été incorrect de ma part de te laisser seule et de garder mon tout petit avec moi ! Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux.

- Maman, ton tout petit à 25 ans !

- Tu seras toujours mon tout petit Edward ! Je vais terminer d'arranger la chambre du rez-de-chaussée, ne bouge pas.

- Maman, techniquement, je ne peux pas bouger ! Elle me fit un de ses regards exaspéré avant de partir.

- Venez avec moi les jeunes, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Je me retournais vers mon père. Bon, ok, cette nouvelle cohabitation avec lui ne m'enchantait pas, mais ça faisait partie du deal. L'enthousiasme qui venait de pointer dans sa voix se répercuta sous forme de gyrophare intérieur. C'est jamais bon quand mon père à une bonne nouvelle. Bella le suivit en me poussant, et je fus bien obligé d'y aller contre ma volonté. Il nous fit contourner la maison. Devant la grande piscine creusée, il y avait une grosse Volvo noire, sportive, avec un nœud sur le dessus.

- Un de tes investisseurs t'a offert une voiture ? Super, m'extasiai-je sans joie.

- Cette voiture est pour vous ! Tu n'as plus de moyen de locomotion Edward, et l'antiquité qui vous sert de voiture n'est pas très fiable. Je me suis permis de vous en offrir une. Tu verras, j'ai pas encore tout regardé, mais… Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites ! Mes poings étaient serrés sur le fauteuil. Mon père nous considère comme des pauvres ? Il humilie une nouvelle fois ma petite amie ? J'eus une brusque envie de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, mais je ne puis pas, immobilisé.

- On s'en va, annonçai-je en le coupant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié à deux balles. Chérie, rappelle l'ambulance, traine moi dans un taxi, mais il est hors de question que je cohabite avec quelqu'un qui me méprise.

* * *

><p>Eh oui, papa Carlisle a encore fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire !<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

ROBisous ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Hello ! Désolé pour le retard de publication, mais hier, j'étais vraiment pas en état de poster…

Analle : C'est vrai qu'il prend vraiment mal le cadeau de son père, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment en plus ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : Il ne va pas y avoir de claques dans ce chapitre, disons que Bella va faire médiateur entre les deux et trouver une solution pour résoudre le probleme… Les os qui repoussent étaient fait exprès, j'ai eu la meme pensée que toi pour Harry Potter ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Non, il le fait pas vraiment exprès, il souffre juste d'un manque de tact… C'est vrai que je dois avoir un probleme avec Carlisle, il a souvent un caractere méchant… Bon courage avec ton prochain livre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Non. La voix de ma petite amie me fit sursauter.

- Quoi ?

- Non, on ne va pas retourner à l'appartement ! Regarde ce que tes parents font pour toi ! Ils t'offrent une chambre, les meilleurs rééducateurs de la ville et une voiture ! Je connais peu de parents qui ferraient ça pour leurs enfants. Alors non, on ne va pas retourner à Orlando. On va rester ici jusqu'en septembre, et après, on verra comment se porte ton genou.

- Et mon avis dans l'histoire, il compte pour du beurre ? M'énervai-je. Donne-moi un téléphone. Personne ne décide de ce que je veux ! Donne-moi ton portable !

- Vas-y. Attrape-le. Elle le sortit de sa poche et le tendit vers mon visage, avant de reculer de trois pas. La bougresse.

- Rapproche-toi. Je tentais difficilement de réprimer la colère qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Tu es incapable de marcher seul. Comment vas-tu faire déjà pour monter dans l'appartement ? Pour te faire à manger ? Aller aux toilettes ? Aller dans ton lit ? Tu es incapable de bouger. C'est à moi, avec l'aide de tes parents, de choisir ce qui est le mieux pour toi. L'entendre rappeler ma triste condition me fit plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et j'étais obligé de subir l'affront devant mon père. Et je devais rester là.

- Merci Bella ! Merci de l'avoir raisonner. J'eus une folle envie de frapper mon père à ce moment-là. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle recula de plusieurs mètres.

- Je ne suis dans aucun de vos camps. Ce conflit ne me regarde pas. Je vais te conduire dans ta chambre Edward. Elle se glissa derrière moi et m'emmena à l'intérieur. Toujours en rogne contre elle, je ne lui adressais pas un mot.

**Bella POV**

- Tu veux que je t'aide à aller sur ton lit ? Ton assistante et ton rééducateur vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Pas la peine, grogna-t-il. Je me débrouillerais avec eux. Ok, il me fait la tronche. J'aurais une discussion avec lui ce soir. Je commençais à déballer nos affaires pour les ranger dans la grande armoire en bois face à notre lit. Il n'avait pas pu avoir sa chambre de jeunesse à l'étage. Je posais ses affaires pour qu'il puisse les attraper si besoin est. Le médecin et son assistante, qui allait vivre au sein de la maison pour aider Edward n'importe quand, arrivèrent cinq minutes après, suivie d'Esmée. J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper plusieurs livres que j'étais dehors. Je contemplais ma belle-mère, ne sachant pas où aller.

- Fais comme chez toi Bella. Si tu veux aller lire, il y a des transats près de la piscine. On a installé plusieurs cabines là-bas si jamais tu veux te changer pour aller nager.

- Merci Esmée. Je crois que je vais rester à l'intérieur. Je crains énormément le soleil, et si je m'expose trop, je ressemblerais à une crevette grillée ce soir.

- Tu es ici chez toi ma belle. Je la suivis pour rejoindre la pièce principale. Je m'installais sur un de leur gigantesque canapé en cuir et attrapais un livre de droit public que j'avais a potassé pendant cet été. L'ouvrage était écœurant, le vocabulaire trop soutenu et trop compliqué pour dire quelque chose de simple. Mais c'est ce qui me plait dans le droit ! Je lus dix pages en une heure trente, et en fis un court résumé sur mon bloc note. Le médecin en blouse blanche ressortit au moment où je lançais mon bloc sur la table, éreintée. Esmée l'accosta de suite. Il lui fit un résumé de la séance.

- Je ne vais pas vous le cacher madame, mais ça va être long. Son genou est particulièrement fragile, il va falloir être très délicat. Je l'ai étiré légèrement, mais il souffre. On va d'abord faire des exercices doux, pour consolider l'articulation.

- Il remarchera ? C'était la question qu'on se posait tous.

- Oui. Je suis formel là-dessus. Ce sera long et douloureux, mais votre fils posera le pied par terre. Au début, il ne pourra marcher qu'avec un déambulateur, puis une canne, avant de lâcher prise. Esmée souffla de soulagement avant de sourire. Elle accompagna le médecin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je repartis dans notre chambre, où l'aide-soignante d'Edward l'aidait pour se rhabiller. Ils avaient fixés une poignée, comme celle qu'il y avait à l'hôpital, au-dessus de son lit pour qu'il puisse se soulever.

- Voilà ! Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, appuyez sur ce bouton. Je répondrais jour et nuit !

- Merci. Il lui fit un petit sourire, pendant que l'infirmière sortait de la chambre.

- Je répondrais jour et nuit ! L'imitai-je. Edward me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il était moins vexé qu'avant.

- Oh, mais on serait pas un peu jalouse mademoiselle Swan !

- Absolument pas ! Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Grillé ! C'est quoi cet odeur de menthol, ça pue ! J'entrouvris la fenêtre pour que l'odeur disparaisse.

- Jalouse ! Jalouse ! Jalouse ! Jalouse ! Scanda-t-il. Je mis une de mes mains sur sa bouche pour que personne ne l'entende. Il darda sa langue contre ma paume et fis de légères arabesques sur celle-ci. La décharge de plaisir se répercuta dans tout mon être, me faisant trembler légèrement de la tête aux pieds. Je la retirais de suite. Un trouble plana au-dessus de nous, pendant plusieurs secondes. Edward s'empressa de combler le vide.

- L'odeur du menthol, c'est parce que le docteur de l'enfer m'a massé le genou.

- Docteur de l'enfer ? Je m'assis à ces cotés.

- Il m'a fait hyper mal le salaud ! J'avais beau lui dire mais : l'articulation est fragile, il faut la chauffer pendant cinq minutes, après, ça passe ! Mon cul ouais ! Il a répété ça pendant une heure.

- Tu veux aller te balader un peu ? Pine Hills à l'air beau.

- Si tu veux. Je vais appeler Katherine pour qu'elle m'aide à monter sur le fauteuil. Je me renfrognais en entendant son prénom. Jalouse ! Jalouse ! Continua Edward en appuyant sur sa télécommande.

- Répète encore ça une seule fois, et je te fais avaler mon bouquin de droit.

* * *

><p>Je conduisis le chariot d'Edward jusqu'à la grande salle à manger où j'avais connu ma première humiliation. Je l'installais face à la table, lui demandais si ça allait et m'assis à ces cotés. Katherine s'installa à sa droite, Esmée se mit face à moi, et le grand patron prit place devant son fils. J'aidais Esmée à apporter les plats face aux convives. Edward essayait d'être autonome le plus possible, mais je le voyais avoir des difficultés pour couper son steck avec une seule main. Je pris mon couteau pour le faire à sa place.<p>

- Laissez-moi faire, c'est mon travail ! Le ton de Katherine ressemblait presque à une agression. Elle attrapa le couteau qu'Edward avait dans sa main.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Je commençais à sortir les crocs. J'attrapais son assiette d'une main forte. La moitié du jus de viande gicla sur mon jean. MERDE ! Je pris ma serviette pour m'essuyer. Katherine reprit l'assiette et coupa les bouts de viande. Elle me fit un sourire gentil. En réalité, ce sourire signifiait : J'vais tout faire pour te prendre ton mec sale brunette !

Ce combat de coq, si je puis dire car nous sommes de femmes, dura presque tout le diner. Elle me bâtit pour le découpage de viande, mais je la pris de court au moment de l'ouverture du yaourt. Un-un. Balle au centre. Elle nous suivit jusque dans la chambre. Je l'installais face à miroir de la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se laver les dents. Je le ramenais dans notre chambre pour l'installer. On fit égalité pour monter Edward sur le lit, vu que seule, nous étions incapables de le faire.

- Je vais vous aider à vous déshabiller monsieur Cullen. Elle approcha ses mains du bouton de son jean. Eh eh eh ! Ça, c'est réservé à mon seul usage ! Tu t'approches pas de son soldat, sinon je t'étripe pendant ton sommeil ! L'arbitre récupéra la balle.

- Je préfère m'en charger si ça ne vous dérange pas. Il se débâtit avec le bouton de son jean et réussi à le faire sauter. Il fit descendre sa braguette. Bella, tu peux tirer mon pantalon s'il te plait ? Je me dirigeai vers ses pieds et attendit qu'il se soulève pour pouvoir enlever le jean. 3-2 en ma faveur la garce ! Je retirais d'un seul coup son pantalon. Il retomba mollement sur le matelas. Merci Katherine, je me débrouillerais seul pour mon tee-shirt. Bonne nuit !

- Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous lever…

- Je sais, vous êtes là, termina-t-il pour elle. Vexé d'avoir perdu la bataille, elle partit de mauvais poil. Et moi, heureuse d'avoir préservé mon homme.

Je partis à la salle de bain enfiler ma nuisette et me laver les dents. Je retournais à ces cotés et l'enjambais pour ne pas le déranger et me mettre à ma place. Il n'était que 21 heures, et aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de dormir. Je feuilletais un magazine que j'avais acheté il y a 15 jours quand il était à l'hôpital.

- Je sais que je suis un peu difficile à vivre en ce moment. Je m'excuse. Je lançais le livre par terre.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi cette situation, mais ça va passer !

- Je supporte pas ce fauteuil ! Il le pointa du doigt. Je supporte pas d'être assis à longueur de journée !

- C'est passager Edward. Dans deux mois, tu seras sur pied. Six dans le pire des cas. Ne perds pas le moral, sinon, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

- Trouve un côté positif de l'affaire. Un seul.

- Ok… Tu n'as pas à aller au travail ! Eh, c'est un côté positif !

- Mouais… Il passa son bras valide autour de mes reins. Sa main remonta jusqu'à ma nuque, dont il caressa la base.

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de Katherine. J'ai jamais aimé les rousses. Il remettait ça sur le tapis. Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne rougir. Ne dis pas que tu n'es pas jalouse, votre combat de poulettes au diner m'a bien fait rire. Si tu veux la provoquer, vous pouvez vous mettre en bikini dans une flaque de boue ? J'adore ça ! Je lui frappais doucement le crane.

- Elle était à la limite de mastiquer ta viande pour être sur que tu ne te brises pas une dent ! Même moi je ne te ferrais pas ça.

- Elle fait bien son travail.

- Et quand elle a voulu descendre ta braguette ?

- Je l'ai arrêté.

- Pourquoi tu la défends ?

- Parce que tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère ! Il embrassa ma joue. Sa barbe m'irrita.

- Quand comptes-tu te raser, honnêtement ? Car j'ai l'impression de vivre avec mon père. Et c'est pas drôle d'avoir l'impression d'embrasser ton père.

- Demain. Katherine se fera une joie de m'aider ! Je lui tournais le dos, vexé à mon tour.

* * *

><p>Je me retournais des dizaines de fois dans la petite cabine en bois pour attacher le haut de mon maillot de bain deux pièces. Mais je n'avais pas suffisamment de place. Et je me voyais mal sortir sein nu devant la famille Cullen presque au grand complet et Katherine. Carlisle était encore au parc. On frappa à ma cabine.<p>

- Bella, ça va ? Tu es toujours là ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Ouais ouais ! J'ai juste un tout petit problème. J'arrive pas à attacher mon haut.

- Ouvre la porte, je vais le faire. Je déverrouillais le loquet et plaquais le tissu blanc contre mes seins. Je pivotais à 180 degrés pour me trouver dos à ma belle-sœur. Je sentis ses doigts fins nouer les deux cordes.

- Ça va ? J'serre pas trop ?

- C'est parfait Rose, merci. Je pris ma serviette et m'enroulai dans celle-ci, avant de me rapprocher des garçons.

- T'as de la chance mec ! Toutes les nanas vont vouloir prendre soin de toi ! Fais comme si tu étais malheureux et ce sera le paradis ! Quand j'avais la jambe cassé, maman m'avait fait plein de gâteaux au chocolats et me laissaient boire du coca tout le temps.

- Emmett, tu avais six ans, et elle te goinfrait de gâteaux parce que pendant ce temps-là, tu arrêtais de pleurer et on avait un peu de paix ! J'éclatais de rire tout en lui passant de la crème solaire sur son dos nu pour ne pas qu'il soit brulé ce soir.

- M'man, c'est vrai ? Demanda Emmett. Elle hocha simplement la tête tout en riant derrière son livre. Ah ouais, pour vous, j'ai juste à bouffer pour être comblé et foutre la paix à tout le monde ! Non mais ! Il se précipita sur sa mère, lui arracha son livre et la porta dans ses biceps musclé pour la lancer dans la piscine. Elle remonta agilement, riant aux éclats comme une petite fille.

- Oh oui mon gros nounours ! Ajouta Rosalie. Il courut vers sa fiancée, qui elle-même s'enfuit jusque à l'intérieur de la maison. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, la tenant dans ces bras.

- Arrête Emmett, je rigolais ! Laisse-moi au moins me démaquiller !

- L'eau est un parfait démaquillant. Rosalie hurla jusqu'à ce que son corps entre dans l'eau. PUTAIN ELLE EST GELE !

- Arrête, elle est super bonne ! Commenta Esmée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, tout comme Edward. Emmett revient à la charge vers moi. Il ne me porta pas dans ses bras comme les deux autres femmes, mais me porta comme un vulgaire sac de farine.

- Ca, c'est pour d'être foutu de ma gueule la brunette ! Je le vis reculer pour prendre de l'élan. Il se mit à courir.

- Emmett, non, s'il te plait ! NON ! NON ! Je nous sentis voler et j'eus à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et de me pincer le nez avant d'être sous l'eau. Il me lâcha à ce moment-là, m'obligeant à faire un tour sur moi-même pour remonter à la surface. N'ayant pas eu le temps de m'attacher les cheveux, ces derniers allaient être tout emmêlés tout à l'heure.

- T'as de la chance d'être en fauteuil roulant frangin, sinon tu connaitrais le même sort que tout le monde ! Emmett lui lança une grande vague d'eau chlorée. Etant à environ un mètre cinquante du bord, l'eau chlorée le trempa de la tête au pied. Son fauteuil eut le même traitement. Emmett lança deux autres vagues, et Edward, impuissant, prit tout sur le visage.

* * *

><p>- Merde, ça me met mal à l'aise ! Chuchota Edward. Je continuais de me démêler les cheveux.<p>

- Tu ne peux pas ne pas te laver pendant deux mois ! Il va bien falloir que tu prennes un bain.

- Mais merde, je vais pas m'exposer totalement nu devant cette nana ? Si ?

- J'ai embarqué ton maillot de bain. Tu veux le mettre ?

- Oh ma Bella comme je t'aime toi et tes idées de génie ! Il embrassa mon front.

- Allez, soulève-toi ! Il prit appui longuement sur sa poignée. Je posais mes doigts sur son boxer et fermai les yeux, pour lui laisser une once d'intimité. Je fis glisser le vêtement et ouvrit les yeux quand je me trouvais dos à lui. Je pris son maillot de bain, enfilais les deux jambes et fis le même manège en sens inverse. J'allais appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler son assistante quand il me fit signe d'arrêter.

- J'ai un petit problème actuellement… Il me montra la bosse de son entrejambe. Oh. Effectivement, ça le fait moyen de se pointer devant son assistante avec… ca.

- Tu veux que je te laisse un petit moment seul pour que tu retrouves un état normal ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- A tout à l'heure. J'embrassais délicatement ses lèvres avant de sortir. J'allais retourner dans la pièce commune quand une idée me vient en tête. Je rebroussais chemin et retournais dans la chambre silencieusement. Il ne m'entendit pas, les yeux fermés et essayant probablement de faire le vide en lui. Il avait toujours son érection qui pointait vers le plafond.

- Et si je m'occupais de Little Ed ? Proposai-je. Tu me l'a demandé à l'hopital. Il ouvrit les yeux. T'es d'accord ? Il hocha simplement la tête.

* * *

><p>Lemon pour la semaine prochaine !<p>

Rendez-vous le 26 décembre (décalage de publication, c'est noel quand meme !)

Passez de bonnes fetes.

Bisous !


	26. Chapter 26

Hello ! Je sais, j'ai encore du retard… Mais me revoila !

Aussidagility : Carlisle ? C'est vrai que je dois avoir une dent contre lui… J'ai essayé de remédier au probleme ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : Désolé pour le lemon… Mais le voila ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Rassure-moi Bella, quand tu dis t'occuper de Little Ed… On va pas faire l'amour ? Je verrouillais la porte derrière moi.

- Non, on ne va pas faire l'amour. Je te ferrais plus de mal qu'autre chose si je te chevauchais alors qu'il te manque un bras et plusieurs cotes. Non, je vais juste donner ce que Little Ed veut.

- C'est pas très commun pour moi… Il se tortillait sur son lit, mal a l'aise.

- Si ça te dérange, je suis pas obligée, je peux très bien te laisser te débrouiller tout seul avec toi problème.

- NON ! Cria-t-il presque.

- Impatient ? Demandai-je.

- Non, c'est juste hyper désagréable d'avoir ça qui pointe vers le ciel.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Soulève-toi. Il prit appui sur sa poignée à une main. Je tirais son maillot vers le bas, mais sans fermer les yeux cette fois ci. J'appréciais son pénis une fois qu'il fut totalement nu. Et… J'en restais sans voix.

- Bella, je t'en supplie, si tu tiens à ma santé mentale, ne fais aucun comparatif de taille avec celle de Mike !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention… Je trouvais que Mike avait été gâté par la nature. Mais alors Edward… Il est tombé dans la marmite de potion magique, c'est pas possible ! Je me glissais à côté de lui. J'aurais bien aimé faire monter la pression en déposant des baisers çà et là partout sur son torse musclé, mais premièrement, il avait des pansements partout, et deux, on a pas trop le temps ça ! Je fis doucement égarer ma main sur ses cuisses avant de trouver son érection pointant vers le haut. Je l'attrapais doucement d'une main. Je fis passer mon index sur son gland pour récupérer un peu de liquide et l'étaler sur lui, facilitant les mouvements. Je glissais lentement sur sa longueur, appréciant son visage tendu à l'extrême mais pourtant si beau.

Il ne grognait pas, ni ne gémissait. Le seul signe que ce que je lui faisais lui plaisait, c'était son poing gauche serrant fortement la couverture sous lui. Je renforçais ma poigne et accélérais mes mouvements. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et devint un peu plus haché. Mon autre main se dirigea vers ses bourses que je taquinais doucement, les pressant entre mes doigts ou les caressant délicatement. Il accéléra son bassin contre ma main. Il était proche, très proche. Pour accélérer le processus, je me penchais vers sa verge et passais ma langue sur son gland, délicatement.

- Bel… Bébé ! Je sentis sa grosseur enfler dans ma main. Je retirais mon visage et ma main et le regardais trembler de plaisir, sa semence se répandant doucement sur son ventre. J'attrapais un mouchoir et l'essuyais, pendant qu'il redescendait sur terre lentement. Il attrapa ma nuque brutalement pour rapprocher nos visages. Son baiser m'enflamma, j'étais sure d'être couleur charbon maintenant.

- Merci. J'te promets que dès que je suis sur pied, je te rendrais la prévenance que tu as eu pour Little moi. Je posais ma tête sur son cœur.

- On verra en temps voulu. J'attrapais son maillot de bain. Il se hissa à la poignée pendant que je faisais remonter le vêtement. J'appelais l'assistante et essayais de l'aider seule à monter sur le chariot. Je me fis engueuler par Katherine.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu lui faire mal comme ça, lui déboiter l'autre épaule, ou encore mieux, lui casser une autre cote ! Vous êtes inconsciente ! Je la voyais savourer sa prise de pouvoir, et en profita pour tâter ses cotes, et par la même occasion, ses muscles.

- Ce n'est rien Katherine, je suis encore entier, et je pense que j'aurais senti si on m'avait déboité l'épaule ou casser un autre os. Donc vous allez pouvoir arrêter de me tripoter de partout, et on va pouvoir aller prendre ce bain. J'appréciais la remise en place qu'Edward venait de faire. Mais pour qui elle se prend cette garce !

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester coller contre la porte de la salle de bain, vérifiant que les mains de Katherine restait bien là où elle devrait être, et non en train de tripoter le corps de mon amant, capable de se laver tout seul dans sa baignoire. Emmett passa plusieurs fois vers moi, et je fus obligée de lever le camp. C'est moyen le coup de 'j'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille' quatre fois en trois minutes. Je repartis dans la chambre et repris mon collier que j'avais posé quand nous étions allés nous baigner. Je marchais tout en le passant autour de mon cou. J'avais du mal à l'attacher. Je sentis deux mains prendre les deux chaines dans mes mains pour les attacher. Esmée.<p>

- Merci, répondis-je tout en mettant le pendentif sous mon tee-shirt. Je m'efforçais de le cacher depuis notre arrivée ici. Je ne sais pas comment la tribu Cullen aurait pris la chose… Surtout le grand chef !

- C'est un collier d'Edward ? Demanda-t-elle. Je hochais la tête. Fais voir ! J'attrapais la petite chaine et fis reposer le petit cœur sur la couture de mon top. Elle le contempla longuement. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était le collier de sa grand-mère Etonnement, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Edward a eu raison de te le donner. Il te va très bien.

- Merci. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- Et ça montre aussi à quel point il tient à toi… Grand-mère l'avait stipulé dans son testament. Il devait donner ce collier à la femme qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur. Elle savait comment était son fils. Un coureur de jupon. Il te l'a donné il y a longtemps ?

- Il me l'a offert le soir où vous êtes venu diner avec Emmett et Rose. Elle eut un sourire discret.

- Tu peux le porter devant nous, il n'y a aucun souci, pas la peine de le cacher. Rosalie ne cache pas sa bague de fiançailles !

- Ce n'est pas pareil, soufflai-je. Elle m'entraina sur le plus grand canapé. Je glissais mes pieds sous mes fesses et attendit sa réponse.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas pareil entre toi et Rose ?

- Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils ?

- Ils se sont rencontrés il y a quatre ans, mais il a fait sa demande il y a deux mois. Ils vont se marier en septembre.

- Nous, ça doit faire un mois et demi que je le connais. C'est pas pareil.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward et toi vous connaissez depuis moins longtemps qu'il y a une différence entre toi et Rosalie ! Tu avais peur de passer pour une manipulatrice à nos yeux ? Je baissais le regard avant de murmurer.

- C'est ce que monsieur Cullen a dit… Je sentis son ongle se glisser sous ma mâchoire.

- Carlisle est un paranoïaque de première. Il a peur qu'on lui vole son argent, il surveille son compte en banque jour et nuit. Il a aussi peur des fraudeurs, des beaux parleurs qui le caresse dans le sens du poil… Ses seuls amis sont ses amis d'enfance, et encore. Quand il a commencé à gagner de l'argent, il devenait exécrable avec tout le monde. Il est méfiant, je le comprends en un sens.

- Et toi ? M'interrogeai-je. Comment Esmée à put rester avec un homme qu'on fui comme s'il avait la peste.

- On était ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. Il savait que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Il est doux avec moi, comme quand je l'ai connu, et il n'a pas changé. Je la vis regarder vers le haut, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Bref, personne ici ne te considère comme une profiteuse, loin de là ! Tu es une jeune femme douce, tranquille, intègre, honnête, et surtout, tu es l'ange gardien de mon fils ! Si Edward ne t'avait pas rencontré, il aurait eu cet accident sans casque et… Enfin, ne parlons plus de ça ! Elle coupa court à la conversation en entendant les roues du chariot de son fils glisser sur le carrelage. Katherine, visiblement de mauvais poil, bloqua le chariot d'Edward à côté de moi avant de partir, vexée, vers sa chambre.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Rien qu'une mise au point nécessaire avec elle. Il prit ma main et fis de lents cercles sur le dessus. Esmée revint avec deux verres sur un plateau.

- Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! C'est mon nouveau cocktail de fruits avec un ingrédient secret !

- Maman, on connait tous ton secret ! Râla Edward.

- Eh, ne gâche pas mon plaisir ! Je frappais doucement son crâne. Je laissais les fruits envahir mes papilles, sans rien reconnaitre de spécifique, mais en tout cas, il est délicieux !

- Ben Esmée, tu m'as battu ! C'est quoi ?

- Secret de famille !

* * *

><p>Je fouillais dans l'appartement pour prendre d'autres vêtements ou objets demandés par Edward. Nous étions sur Orlando, lui pour un briefing complet de tous ses os, moi, pour emmener les affaires que j'avais oublié la semaine passée. Edward me réclamait son ordinateur portable, un livre qu'il lisait et plusieurs DVD pour nos soirées, car c'est pas le summum de l'amusement chez les Cullen passé 21 heures ! Je récupérais aussi des gants de toilettes et des serviettes avant de reprendre le bus pour retourner à l'hôpital. Je passais au bureau des infirmières où je trouvais Angie, faisant de la paperasse. Je toquais discrètement.<p>

- Bell's ! Entre !

- T'es sure que je peux ? M'inquiétai-je. Si ton chef débarque…

- Je dirais que tu es une patiente qui demande des conseils ! Elle tira la chaise derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? A la paperasse j'veux dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça quand tu es enceinte avec des collègues trop prévenants ! Ils sont tout le temps en train de flipper, dès que je me touche le ventre, c'est limite s'il ne faut pas appeler le premier médecin qui passe.

- Tu es a combien de grossesse ? Je piquais un bonbon dans le bol face à elle.

- J'ai passé les trois mois il y a deux jours ! J'ai fait un bilan, et… le bébé est bien accroché ! J'ai passé le cap des nausées, maintenant, c'est celui des hormones ! Je pleure ou je ris pour un rien, je suis survoltée ou raplapla d'un seul coup ! Eric n'a pas compris pourquoi je lui ai sauté dessus hier, mais…

- Je t'en supplie, pour ma santé mentale, ne me parle pas de ta vie sexuelle ! J'en ai suffisamment entendu quand on était ado !

- Alors toi, arrête de me chiper mes bonbons ! Elle me frappa la main, comme un enfant prit en faute ! J'adore ça, j'en mange non-stop de ces merdes ! Ca me tombe sur les hanches et les fesses, mais je m'en fous !

- Angie, tu es une brindille. Tu te remplumes un peu, ça te fait du bien. Vous connaissez le sexe du bébé alors ? Elle hocha la tête en fourrant un bonbon dans sa bouche.

- Tu peux crever pour que je te dise si c'est une fille ou un mec !

- EH ! J'suis ta meilleure amie ! Et la marraine par la même occasion !

- Et alors ? Si on inversait les situations, tu me dirais le sexe de ton bébé ou pas ? Je me renfrognais et lui piquais un autre bonbon, pour la peine.

- Le roi sur son carrosse est de retour ! Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Eric poussant Edward. Il ne portait plus sa minerve.

- Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Son épaule va encore rester un petit mois comme ça, il va falloir revoir sa clavicule la semaine prochaine. Ses cotes se reforment peu à peu, et son genou est toujours fragile, mais il se remet doucement ! Eric prit l'autre siège. On se serra tous les quatre dans le petit bureau.

- Oh des bonbons ! Il tendit difficilement la main. Angela recula son bol. Eh ! J'suis alité, merde ! Râla-t-il.

- Et moi, j'suis enceinte ! J'te bas haut la main ! Elle mit un autre bonbon dans sa bouche.

- C'est sûr qu'au niveau du caractère, tu me bas ! Elle lui lança un bonbon sur les cuisses, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler avant un nouveau changement d'humeur.

**Edward POV**

Putain, c'est galère de surfer sur internet avec une seule main ! Et pas la bonne en plus ! J'atteignis difficilement la touche 'supprimer' du clavier pour changer le h en j quand quelqu'un appuya sur l'écran de mon ordi.

- Eh ! Râlai-je. Mon père me fit face.

- On va se balader ? Proposa-t-il.

- Euh… non ! J'essayais de tirer vers la gauche la sécurité de l'écran. Sans succès.

- Et moi, je te dis qu'on va se balader ! Il se glissa derrière moi et recula mon fauteuil.

- Lâche-moi ! Le frein du fauteuil était sur la droite. Evidemment, avec mon épaule à moitié déchiqueté, impossible de l'atteindre. Il s'engouffra par la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte et poussa vivement mon fauteuil s'enfonçant dans les graviers, avant de rejoindre l'herbe sèche craquant sous mes roues. Souffrant de ma condition d'infirme, j'attrapais mon Ipod dans la poche près des roues, l'enfonçais dans mes oreilles et réglai le volume au maximum. Je savais que mon père avait horreur de ça. Je fermais les yeux et tentais d'imaginer Bella au lieu de mon égoïste de père. On tira le fil de mes écouteurs.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrêtés. Il nous avait conduits au parc du village. Il était assis sur un banc, et j'étais face à lui. Autour de nous, plein d'enfants courraient et s'amusaient avec la fontaine lançant des jets d'eau froide sur eux.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait construire, commenta-t-il en la pointant du menton.

- Oh, le bon samaritain de Pine Hills ! Me moquai-je. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, une statue en ton honneur ?

- Edward, arrête, je crois qu'on a compris ! Je coupai mon lecteur audio et le laissais sur mes cuisses.

- On a compris quoi ? Que je te haïssais ? Que vivre avec toi me révulsait ? Alors si tu as compris ça, bravo, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as enfin pus saisir ce que les autres pensaient !

- Tu as fini ton cirque ? On peut parler ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je crois pas avoir le choix là… Je montrais mes roues sous mes jambes.

- La Volvo, c'est un cadeau de ma part. Un vrai cadeau. Gardez-la. Même ta mère est d'accord là-dessus.

- N'inclus pas maman dans cette histoire ! Elle a suffisamment souffert de mon accident, j'veux pas qu'elle ait peur à nouveau.

- C'est pour ça qu'on vous offre une voiture ! Considère ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu saches quand je suis né. Rappelle moi jusqu'à quel âge tu as été présent à mes anniversaires ?

- Edward tu es né le 20 juin au beau milieu de la nuit. Je me rappelle de chaque détail de ta naissance, comme celle d'Emmett, donc n'essaye pas de me piéger là-dessus.

- Tu voulais juste me faire accepter la voiture ? Très bien, je la prends, parce que je sais que maman en sera heureuse.

- Moi aussi, je le suis. Et j'avais aussi une autre offre à te proposer !

- Quoi ? Tu veux m'offrir un fauteuil roulant électrique ?

- Non, une promotion. Celle de chef du personnel que je t'avais proposé il y a deux mois. Ugo vient de prendre sa retraite avec un an d'avance. Le poste est à toi.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Edward va-t-il accepter ou refuser la proposition de son père ?<p>

Rendez vous l'an prochain (le 2 janvier) pour le découvrir !

ROBisous ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour ! Pour une fois, j'suis pas en retard ^^ Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne et heureuse année, et que tout vos souhaits se réalisent !

2L d'R : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Tu vas avoir la mise au point ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : Oui, il va y avoir deux-trois négociations avant… J'ai casé un petit flashback où Edward explique ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain… Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : L'abus de chocolat est dangeureux pour la santée et peut faire dire n'importe quoi ! lol ^^ Pour une fois, tu as tout faux ! J'avais meme pas pensé à ça sur le coup ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Emilie : C'est pour maintenant ! Merci pour ta review ^^

lagourmande45 : Il ne facilite pas la tache des gens autour de lui ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Qu-Quoi ? Bégayai-je.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu Edward. Je t'offre une promotion. Le sourire qui s'étala sur le visage de mon père me désarçonna. Félicitations ! Il me tendit la main. Intelligent le papounet, il a peut-être pas remarqué que ma main droite était plaqué contre mon torse !

- Pourquoi ? Continuons dans la lignée des questions qui ne servent à rien !

- Parce que tu as plus d'un an d'expérience dans le parc en tant que mascotte. Il paraissait normal que tu aies un nouveau poste, après le travail que tu as fourni ! Tu es d'accord, tu prends ce job ? Je hochais lentement la tête. Waouh ! Bon, ce sera pas un travail aussi actif qu'avant, tu seras derrière un bureau, mais c'est intéressant !

- Oh, bon… ben merci ! J'aimerais quand même te demander deux petites faveurs avant de commencer.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me réclames pas déjà une augmentation ! Il rigola tout seul. Moi, avec mes cotes à moitié fracturé, je ne pouvais pas.

- Des excuses. Il leva la tête et arrêta brusquement de rire. Toi et moi, on sait de quoi on parle. Du diner. Ce que tu as dit, ça a beaucoup blessé Bella. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire ou non, mais elle l'a en travers de la gorge.

- Bon, et la seconde ?

- La promesse qu'elle sera avocate pour le parc dès qu'elle aura son diplôme. Il se pinça l'arête de son nez. Il fait ça quand il est face à un choix draconien.

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte ton compromis. Mais je veux qu'en échange, tu arrêtes de me gueuler dessus ou encore de me reprocher l'éducation que j'ai eue avec toi. Eh, c'est donnant-donnant !

- Ca marche.

* * *

><p>Elle se retourna quand papa et moi arrivâmes dans le salon, choqué de me voir avec lui sans lui gueuler dessus. Elle cligna trois fois des yeux, tout comme maman assise à côté d'elle. Papa m'installa à coté de Bella, avant de prendre le canapé face à nous.<p>

- Miss Swan, je m'excuse de tout ce que j'ai dit au diner. C'était très grossier de ma part, de juger votre père et vous selon votre niveau de vie. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de vos études. Je vous voie travailler d'arrache-pied en ce moment, ce qui prouve que vous êtes sérieuse et motivée. Je m'engage à vous prendre dans mon équipe d'avocat dès que vous aurez votre diplôme dans deux ans. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'embaucher des avocats tout droit sorti de la fac mais… Vous faites partie de la famille !

- Euh, et bien… merci ! J'accepte vos excuses. Et je serais fière de travailler avec les autres avocats du parc !

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Carlisle ? Demanda Esmée, surprise de ce revirement de situation, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- J'ai juste compris que j'avais failli perdre mon fils, et qu'une personne a été à ces côtés de A à Z, et elle le sera jusqu'au bout. Si cette personne n'aimait pas mon fils, elle serait déjà partie. Maman se leva et embrassa mon père durant de longues minutes.

- Euh, vous oubliez peut être que votre fils vous regarde, et qu'il n'a aucune envie d'assister à la procréation d'un nouveau petit frère ! Ils ne réagirent pas, toujours dans leur bulle. Bon…

- Laissons-les Edward. Ils ont besoin d'intimité je crois. Elle libéra le frein de mes roues pour me faire glisser jusqu'à notre chambre. Je t'aiderais bien à t'installer sur ton lit, mais j'ai peur que Katherine pique une crise ! Elle allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel mais je la fis stopper.

- Laisse, je suis bien là. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, face à moi.

- Comment ton père à eut la brillante idée de m'embaucher à ces cotés dans deux ans ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Je n'avais dit qu'à toi il me semble que mon rêve serait de travailler en tant qu'avocate dans le plus grand parc du monde, et bim, on me le propose !

- J'ai eu une promotion. Je suis chef du personnel. Du travail de bureau, mais avec un salaire confortable qui nous permettra de rembourser mes parents pour les dépenses qu'ils ont. Et j'ai demandé une petite faveur. Le marché du travail est bondé. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir travailler dans un cabinet d'avocat minable à défendre des crapules alors que tu mérites 100 fois mieux vu tes capacités. Et voilà ! Si tu ne veux pas, te débrouiller toute seule, libre à toi. Mais je préfère travailler avec ma petite chérie près de moi. Elle eut un sourire.

- Comment dire non quand tu me dis ça ! Elle caressa doucement ma joue. C'est adorable de ta part. Et pour les excuses ?

- J'y suis pour rien, mentis-je. Il l'a fait de lui-même. Surement parce qu'Esmée lui a soufflé un petit mot. Elle eut un petit mot.

- C'est surement ça. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser longuement. T'es sure de ne pas vouloir aller sur le lit ? C'est pas très pratique de t'embrasser comme ça…

* * *

><p><em>Hey, ça te dis de venir pousser le fauteuil de ton meilleur ami ?<em>

J'appuyais sur envoyer et attendis une réponse. Elle arriva moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard.

_Tu as de la chance, je comptais venir te voir ! J'suis chez toi dans deux minutes, prépares-toi !_

- Bébé ? Elle leva la tête de ses bouquins de droit étalé partout sur la table. J'vais me balader avec Alice. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, file, je dois bosser ! Elle me fit un sourire rassurant.

- Tu devrais faire une pause…

- Non, j'suis lancé, je ne m'arrêterais pas ! On sonna à ma porte. Elle me poussa jusqu'à la porte et m'aida à mettre une veste avant de me confier à Alice.

- Tu vas peut-être galérer dans les graviers… Elle se glissa derrière moi.

- Ouah putain t'es lourd ! On avança difficilement jusqu'au portail.

- Désolé, je t'aiderais bien mais… Allons jusqu'au parc, tu pourras t'assoir.

- Ne me parle pas si tu veux que je continue à te pousser !

- Tu vas pas avoir un point de côté quand même ? On arriva au parc. Elle s'étala sur son banc, le visage rouge et complètement en sueur.

- J'suis pas sure d'arriver à te ramener à la maison ! Un vendeur de glace s'approcha de nous.

- Deux cocas et une glace menthe-chocolat et une glace fraise-chocolat. Je pris mon portefeuille pour lui donner ces 7 dollars. Je tendis la glace à la menthe et un coca à Alice. Pour me faire pardonner ! Lui dis-je quand le vendeur disparut. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer sa glace.

- Ça se passe bien ta rééducation ?

- Je morfle à mort. C'est mon genou qui fait le plus mal. Ma mère m'a confié aux mains d'un monstre qui a décidé de m'exploser la rotule dès qu'il la touche. Depuis trois semaines il étire délicatement l'articulation. Demain, on commence les exercices un peu plus intensifs. Je souffre le martyr en douceur. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

- Mais est-ce que tu progresses au moins ? C'est le principal ! Elle regarda mon genou. Je fis plier mon genou, très légèrement. Avant, il était complétement inerte. Ben voilà ! Ca va être de moins en moins douloureux si tu exerces ton genou. Et te plains pas, tu as une assistante personnelle !

- Hum… Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a essayé de me faire dans la salle de bain au début ?

FLASHBACK.

_- Ne bougez pas, je vais retirer votre protection pour votre épaule. Ne bougez pas votre bras. Je vais mettre l'eau sur vos pieds, vous me direz si c'est trop froid ou trop chaud. _

_- C'est parfait, merci. _

_- Vous voulez lavez vos cheveux aujourd'hui ou demain ? Proposa-t-elle._

_- Demain, ils sont encore dans un état convenable. Elle reposa le jet et se pencha sur le rebord de la baignoire pour attraper un gant. C'est obligatoire ma tronche dans son décolleté ou c'est une option que mes parents ont pris en plus ? _

_- Vous voulez que je vous lave ou…_

_- Je vais essayer de le faire tout seul. Elle fit glisser l'objet sur ma main. Je me savonnais délicatement le bras droit encore douloureux, le buste, et la moitié de ma cuisse gauche. Désolé, je ne peux pas faire plus, avouai-je piteusement. _

_- Ce n'est rien. Elle prit mon gant et termina ma jambe droite. Euh, précédemment, je déconnais dans je parlais de l'option nichons ! Mais là, j'ai vraiment de gros doutes, car vu comme elle est penché devant moi… Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis une main se trouver à un endroit où elle ne devrait pas entre du tout !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Criai-je, ma voix partant dans les aigus. Elle retira sa main de mon sexe._

_- Ben, je vous lave ! _

_- Non, non, vous ne me laviez pas, vous me tripotiez ! Il y a une différence ! Elle lâcha son gant. Je crois qu'une petite mise au point s'impose là. Vous êtes… une très belle femme, je le conçois, mais… je ne ressens aucune espèce d'attirance pour vous. J'aime ma petite amie, elle m'aime, et on est très heureux en ménage. Donc, je vous prierais, pour la continuité de notre collaboration, d'éviter de me tripoter ou d'insulter ma petite amie. Suis-je clair ?_

_- Très clair monsieur Cullen. Elle reprit son gant et termina de me nettoyer de façon mécanique._

FIN FLASHBACK

Elle explosa de rire sur son banc, renversant un peu de coca par terre.

- Sérieux, elle a vraiment essayé ?

- Ouais. C'est une expérience que je ne souhaite à personne ! Jasper, pourquoi il est pas venu au diner la première fois ? Ouais, y a aucune espèce de ressemblance entre une assistante tripoteuse et le mec de ma meilleure amie, mais j'ai envie de savoir !

- Il a une chienne, Roxy. Elle est tombée super malade ce soir-là, et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Jasper a toujours été un solitaire, sans vraiment d'ami, et sa chienne a toujours été là pour lui. C'était à lui d'être là cette fois ci.

- Et comment va Roxy ? Demandai-je par politesse.

- Elle se remet. Oh si tu la voyais, elle est tellement adorable ! Il faudrait que Jasper et toi, vous vous rencontriez ! En amis, j'entends.

- Pas tout de suite. J'me sens pas prêt.

- J'comprends. Elle eut un petit sourire. Allez, on refait le trajet de l'enfer !

- Alice, tu me rendrais un petit service ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Lequel ?

- Dans deux jours, c'est le procès du mec qui m'a renversé. Tu peux nous accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir, j'suis en vacances !

* * *

><p>Bella me tenait la main devant le tribunal d'Orlando. J'avais revêtu pour l'occasion mon costume noir, et elle, un tailleur de la même couleur. Nous attendions Alice qui devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Mes parents garaient la voiture plus loin. Tout le monde nous rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, et mon frère me poussa le long de la rampe pour handicapés, Bella n'ayant pas assez de force pour le faire. On alla vers la salle d'audience numéro trois et on se plaça au premier rang, derrière l'avocat de mon père. C'était un procès rapide, de deux jours. Aujourd'hui, on témoigne tous, experts, chauffeurs, victime, et demain, on revient pour écouter la décision du jury.<p>

Mon agresseur entra dans le box. Grand, roux, édenté, du même âge que moi. Je renforçais ma prise sur la main de Bella. Je fus le premier à aller témoigner. Emmett m'installa devant tout le monde, et jurais difficilement avec mon bras en écharpe.

Je racontais tout, sous les conseils de notre avocat. Me remémorer tout ça me fit souffrir intérieurement, mais c'est la seule solution pour que ce connard prenne un maximum. J'essayais d'émouvoir aussi le jury, ce dernier étant sensible à ce genre d'histoire. Je fus questionné longuement pas les deux avocats, se répondant à coup d'objection toute les trois répliques. Je fus autorisé à retourner à ma place au bout de 45 minutes.

J'écoutais mon chauffard témoigner. Il reconnaissait tous les faits : avoir bu de l'alcool et fumé de la marijuana, avoir franchi le feu rouge, m'avoir percuté, avoir reculé avant de prendre la fuite. Quand il redescendit de son trip, il se rendit compte de son erreur et alla se dénoncer de lui-même. On fut autorisé à aller déjeuner après la fin de son témoignage. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Alice et moi partîmes dans une pizzeria, alors que nos parents préférait manger en tête à tête dans un petit restau pas loin.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que risque le chauffard normalement ? Demanda Rose en avalant sa bouchée de pizza.

- Normalement, il peut prendre jusqu'à 3 ans de prison, le règlement des frais médicaux et 700 000 dollars d'amende. L'avocat réclame 2 ans, le règlement des soins et 400 000 d'amende envers Edward. Et ça, c'est que pour l'accident. Avec l'état d'ivresse et la drogue…

- Mais il va pouvoir payer ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On s'en fout ! Ce mec a cloué Edward sur un fauteuil pour longtemps et lui fait vivre un enfer ! Je ne peux pas éprouver de la pitié pour un mec comme ça ! Il a réduit une partie de sa vie en cendre ! S'énerva Emmett.

- Il n'a pas tort. Edward n'a rien demandé en ce faisant renverser. En plus, ils ne peuvent pas lui mettre sur le dos qu'il n'avait pas de protection. Ajouta Alice.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis persuadé qu'il prendra beaucoup. Son avocat n'est pas doué pour la défense de son client.

L'après-midi, nous écoutâmes les experts raconter leur blabla sur l'accident, les risques que j'ai eu en tombant, le nombre d'opération que j'ai subis, le risque aussi d'y passer, le nombre de mois de rééducation avant de pouvoir marcher, les conséquences que tout cela aura à long terme… On fut libéré à 17 heures, et rappeler dans la journée de demain pour connaitre le verdict.

Le lendemain, 15 heures 30.

J'ai passé une super mauvaise nuit, à rêver de tout ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si jamais je n'avais pas mis mon casque, s'il avait roulé dix km plus vite… Nous buvions tous un café autour de la piscine des Cullen quand l'avocat avait appelé. Nous avions décollés cinq minutes plus tard. On s'installa sur notre banc. Le juge lut le papier du jury et se retourna vers l'accusé.

- Monsieur Hoover, la cour de l'Etat de Floride vous a reconnu comme état coupable de délit de fuite, coups et blessures et de non-assistance à personne en danger. Vous écopez de deux ans de prison, dont six mois avec sursis, d'un règlement complet des frais médicaux de monsieur Cullen, ainsi qu'une amende de 350 000 dollars.

Nous hurlâmes de joie dans le tribunal avant de nous faire reprendre par le juge. Bella se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes. Quand je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle, je balbutiais.

- Avec cet argent, j'aimerais qu'on s'achète une petite maison tous les deux, qui nous ressemblera. T'es d'accord ? Elle caressa ma joue barbue et un sourire s'étala sur ces lèvres.

* * *

><p>Pas de fin sadique cette semaine ! J'vais accelerer la rééducation d'Edward dans le prochain chapitre.<p>

ROBisous ^^


	28. Chapter 28

Hello ! Me voila à l'heure pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai fait un petit saut dans le temps dans ce chapitre, enfin, vous verrez !

Aussidaglity : Tu as raison, c'est tellement bon ! ^^ Tu aurais voulu que je coupe au moment où Edward le lui propose ? J'avais décidé d'etre gentille pour une fois… =) Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review, bises ^^

Laccro : Il est accro à sa Bella ! En fait, il veut acheter une maison car il veut un lieu qui ressemble aussi à Bella, car son appartement est… très masculin ! Oui, le papa était sincère dans ces excuses, il veut arrondir les angles avec sa belle-fille, car ils vont souvent être amenés à se côtoyer ! L'etat d'Edward s'améliore grandement dans ce chapitre ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Non, Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes ! Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Mais pourquoi ? Insistai-je plutôt violement.

- Parce que je ne veux pas. Point barre.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te vois les résultats de ta rééducation ?

- Exactement ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans un piteux état pour l'instant. On sonna à la porte. Ça doit être lui. Je le poussais vers la porte et l'abandonnai devant.

- J'ai pas droit à un baiser ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu. Je m'assis sur le canapé et repliais mes jambes. Je pris le roman que je lisais tout à l'heure. Allez, peut-être qu'il va craquer… Katherine se matérialisa derrière lui et l'entraina dehors, dans la voiture du médecin. J'entendis le moteur démarrer. Bon, cette fois, ça n'a pas marché.

Nous sommes fin aout, j'ai repris le travail en tant que mascotte la semaine passée. Je bosse avec Jacob, qui n'a pas eu le choix. Mon nouveau coéquipier n'a pas fini la formation, Jacob connait les bases du job, c'est largement suffisant pour le moment ! Le procès a eu lieu il y a trois semaines, et toutes nos recherches de maison petite et pas cher avaient tournés à l'échec. Les seuls que nous avions trouvés étaient en dehors d'Orlando, chose inconcevable pour nous. Lui comme moi n'est vraiment pas motivé pour se taper une heure de voiture matin et soir. Sa rééducation évoluait à grands pas, prenant moins de temps que prévu. Aujourd'hui, il doit essayer de marcher sur un sol plat. Et monsieur n'a même pas voulu que je l'accompagne ! GRRR ! Je terminais mon livre et remontais le déposer dans la bibliothèque familiale. N'ayant pas envie d'attaquer un nouveau volume, je redescendis au salon et glandais devant la télé. J'entendis la voiture se garer devant la maison. Bizarre. La séance devait normalement durer deux heures, et il revient au bout d'une heure ?

Je m'attendais à voir Katherine pousser Edward à l'intérieur de la maison. J'entendis la porte claquer brutalement contre la chambranle, comme quand il pousse son fauteuil tout seul. Son épaule étant en meilleur état qu'il y a un mois et demi, il lui arrivait de se déplacer tout seul à l'aide de ses bras, mais seulement sur des endroits plats. Il traversa le couloir pour aller dans la chambre à la vitesse d'une flèche. J'eus seulement le temps de voir un coude avec un peu de sang dessus.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je de loin. Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et claqua la porte de la chambre. Le médecin et l'assistante entrèrent moins d'une minute plus tard.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On vous avait prévenu que les chances de remarcher au bout de deux mois de rééducation étaient faibles, mais qu'il pouvait y arriver…

- Il a réussi à se lever, à faire trois pas, mais il est tombé. Termina Katherine. Il n'a pas pu se relever seul.

- Cet échec va le démoraliser. J'ai décidé d'attendre encore un mois avant de retenter l'expérience. Je hochais la tête lentement.

- J'vais aller lui parler. Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. Il était dans la salle de bain, se hissant difficilement pour attraper des compresses, avant de retomber mollement sur son fauteuil. J'allais à sa rencontre, tendit le bras pour attraper le tissu stérile. Je mis un peu d'eau oxygéné sur le dessus et nettoyais son coude. Je n'avais pas remarqué que sa pommette droite avait elle aussi gouté au goudron. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour finir ma tâche.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes à cette séance. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Incapable de faire trois mètres.

- Tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Tu es arrivé à te lever, et à marcher ! Ne te focalise pas sur cette chute ! Ok, tu es tombé, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Alors je ne supporte plus ce maudit fauteuil ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas mis le pied par terre, que je suis condamné à être assis, allongé, ou à la merci des autres ! Regarde ! Il dégagea son coude que je désinfectais délicatement de mes mains. Tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! Tu as tes jambes en parfait état. Je m'agenouillais face à lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- Je sais, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, car je ne suis pas bloqué dans un fauteuil. Mais je comprends. Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi car tu es quelqu'un de très actif. Mais ça va s'améliorer. La preuve ! En deux mois, ton épaule est dans un meilleur état, tu arrives à te déplacer seul sur ton fauteuil. Les probabilités que tu arrives à marcher maintenant étaient infimes, et tu y es arrivé ! Si le médecin préfère continuer la rééducation pendant encore un mois, c'est pour que tu sois complètement guéri. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Écoute-le.

- J'aurais voulu revenir en marchant vers toi. Je m'en veux d'être un boulet pour toi, à toujours être là pour faire tout pour moi. Cette fois-ci, je bloquais son beau visage entre mes mains.

- Ne redis jamais cette putain de connerie ! Ecoute-moi une bonne fois pour toute Edward Cullen ! Tu ne seras jamais un boulet pour moi ! On est un couple, on doit s'aider l'un l'autre quand on a des difficultés. Si c'était moi à ta place, tu serais là pour moi. Je t'épaulerais quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'au bout de ta rééducation. C'est clair ? Il eut un léger sourire.

- Ta gentillesse te tuera Bella. A force de tout faire pour tout le monde, quand est-ce que tu t'occupes de toi ? Je me hissais pour l'embrasser longuement. Sa langue me fit voleter loin de la terre, dans un monde plein de volupté. Il me tendit la main pour que je me redresse.

- Je vais tout faire pour remarcher à nouveau Bella. J'te le promets.

**Edward POV.**

- Merde Alice, tu peux pas m'imposer ça ? Râlai-je. Elle sortit de l'habitacle, ouvrit le coffre et déplia mon fauteuil roulant. J'entendis la machine diabolique rouler jusqu'à moi. Elle ouvrit ma portière. Je me bornais à fixer le mur face à moi.

La maline m'avait piégé comme il fallait. Elle avait prétexté une 'sortie entre potes' dans le centre d'Orlando, pour papoter avant de rejoindre Bella au parc. Elle m'avait annoncé, au moment où la voiture filait à pleine vitesse sur la voie rapide entre Pine Hills et Orlando, les portière bien évidements verrouillé pour m'empêcher de sauter en marche, qu'elle venait de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec Jasper. Lui voulait rencontrer le meilleur ami trop protecteur de sa copine. Elle voulait que cette tension entre nous deux cesse et m'obligeait carrément à faire des excuses !

- Edward, si tu ne dégages pas ton beau petit cul de mon siège passager, je te traine de force. Je m'aidais de mes bras pour sortir de l'habitacle et m'assis maladroitement dans mon fauteuil.

- Tu me le payeras Alice. Ne m'obliges pas à m'excuser ou à être courtois, sinon… Elle attrapa mon portable, qui restait systématiquement dans la poche de mon fauteuil roulant.

- Je t'abandonne ici. Sache que je suis capable de te laisser tout seul dans ce bar, sans portable, si tu ne présentes pas tes excuses à Jasper.

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu serais prête à défendre ton mec face à ton meilleur ami ?

- Exactement ! Alors maintenant, tu viens ou je te pousse ? N'aimant pas passer pour un handicapé total quand je suis dans un lieu public, je m'aidais de mes bras pour me faire avancer doucement.

- Tu me le revaudras Alice ! Je n'oublie jamais ce genre de coup foireux !

- Mais oui mais oui ! Elle poussa la porte du bar. On le traversa afin de pouvoir rejoindre la terrasse de l'autre côté. Jasper nous y attendait, dos à nous. Alice accéléra le pas et mis ses deux mains sur ces yeux. La même blague que je faisais à Bella avant. Il se retourna et s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes. Elle lui dit quelque chose, que je ne pus pas entendre, étant trop loin, mais je savais que ça me concernait, car les yeux bleus de Jasper me fixèrent. Au pied du mur, je m'approchais doucement d'eux. Il s'approcha de moi, bras tendu, attendant que je lui serre la main. Alice me fit les gros yeux. Ok, ok… Je lui serrais délicatement la main, et traversais la terrasse en bois pour aller à notre table. Jasper retira une chaise pour que je puisse glisser mon fauteuil.

- J'peux le faire moi-même, grognai-je. Je pivotais pour faire face aux deux tourtereaux face à moi. Je bloquais mes roues avec le frein et attendis. Alice me fit une nouvelle fois son regard 'dis quelque chose sombre crétin'.

- Je m'excuse. Pour le coup de téléphone brutal de la dernière fois. Même moi je croyais pas à mes excuses. Je ressemblais à un petit enfant obligé de faire des excuses à un camarade car sa maman vient de le gronder.

- Quand on parle à quelqu'un, il faut le regarder dans les yeux. Je relevais les yeux.

- Jasper fait des études en psychologie. Il sait beaucoup de chose sur le comportement humain, justifia Alice.

- Bon, on va pas en faire un fromage ! Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit à deux heures du matin, car je supporte pas, en premier lieu, d'être réveillé par un amoureux transi à deux heures du matin, et encore moins par un mec qui fait pleurer mon amie. Voilà, c'est fini, on passe à autre chose ?

Le serveur se matérialisa à côté de moi pour prendre nos commandes. Nos trois cocas arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

- Trinquons à notre réconciliation ! Proposa Jasper. Je levais le bras et nos trois verres tintèrent simultanément. Alice regarda amoureusement son chéri. J'en profitais pour détourner plusieurs fois le regard, n'aimant pas épier les gens amoureux. Au bout de vingt minutes, je compris rapidement que je dérangeai en les voyant s'embrasser langoureusement.

- Alice, j'ai une séance de rééducation dans trente minutes à la maison. Je lui montrai ma montre par la même occasion.

- Ok, j'te ramène. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Jasper. On se serra poliment la main avant de repartir vers sa voiture. Désolé, je t'ai un peu fait tenir la chandelle, c'était pas volontaire…

- Un peu ? J'ai de la cire plein les mains ! Elle leva les yeux de dépit avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Mais ça m'a au moins permis de réfléchir à la manière de te faire payer ça. Et rassure-toi, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

- Allez, sois cool Ed ! Me supplia-t-il en se rabattant vers la route menant à Pine Hills.

- Je suis sympa, je te préviens. Tu peux même demander de l'aide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- J'aimerais que tu organises un petit truc pour moi.

**Bella POV**

Je tournais une nouvelle fois le cliché en noir et blanc pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. Edward faisait comme moi, en étant tout aussi intrigué. Eric arriva pour nous éclairer.

- Alors déjà, si vous le teniez à l'endroit, ce serait mieux. La tête est là… Le corps est comme ça… Et on peut voir ses petits pieds là ! Eric contempla la photo de l'échographie amoureusement.

- Et on peut, par pur chance, connaitre le sexe de cette personne ? Demanda Edward.

- Absolument pas ! Angie nous rejoignit sur le canapé avec son fameux gâteau au chocolat avec deux bougies. Un deux et un trois cote à cote. Elle posa le fondant face à moi.

- J'suis obligée ?

- Et comment ? Souffle vite avant qu'on mange de la cire au gâteau ! Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je me penchai et soufflai les deux petites flammes surplombant mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Chaque année la même routine. Un déjeuner avec Eric et Angie avant mon gâteau et mes cadeaux. Angie avant un ventre beaucoup plus présent qu'avant, que sa robe cachait étonnement bien. Elle était à 5 moins de grossesse. Elle serait arrêté dans un mois et demi, plus tôt que les autres mamans, par précaution. Son bébé était maintenant bien accroché, mais on ne sait jamais. Trois paquets furent posés sur la table.

- Vous m'avez encore trop gâté ! Je rougis discrètement.

- Celui-là, c'est pour vous deux ! Tu n'as plus que deux cadeaux et demi ! Je fronçais les sourcils. J'sens le coup foireux là. Edward roula jusqu'à moi pour voir lui aussi son demi-cadeau. Je déchirais maladroitement l'enveloppe et en sortis une petite carte avec la photo de l'échographie que nous avions regardés il y a moins de cinq minutes. Les deux lascars avaient rajoutés du texte.

Votre fieul(le).

- Oh ! M'exclamai-je, vraiment surprise qu'ils aient choisi Edward comme parrain de leur premier moustique.

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- La question ne se pose même pas ! Je serais mes amis contre moi, savourant la sensation de sentir en ventre de femme enceinte contre le mien.

- Je vous remercierais bien de la même façon mais j'suis un peu bloqué. Il frappa virilement l'épaule d'Eric et se hissa pour rendre une accolade à Angie.

- Maintenant qu'on a un statut privilégie, est-ce qu'on peut connaitre le sexe ? Retenta Edward.

- NON !

* * *

><p>Je déposais mes cadeaux sur le siège arrière de notre nouvelle Volvo. Réussir les concours de droits en dix leçons, comment maitriser son stress et autres livres achetés pour déconner par mes amis, avec en guise de ''vrai'' cadeau, un lecteur DVD portable.<p>

- Tu veux qu'on aille sur la plage avant de rentrer ? Proposa Edward. Je claquais la porte de la voiture et la verrouillais.

- Si tu veux ! Il se fit glisser jusqu'au sable. Je retirais mes tongs pour pouvoir marcher dans le sable à côté de lui.

- Je ne t'ai rien offert… murmura-t-il doucement. Je profitais de l'eau chaude léchant mes pieds.

- C'est pas grave. Tu peux pas aller dans les magasins, je comprends !

- En fait, j'ai plus organisé quelque chose pour nous deux !

- Ah oui ? Je tournais le regard vers lui. Il hocha la tête vers lui. Il mit le frein de ses roues.

- Ouais. J'ai aussi une petite surprise pour toi. Je le vis fermer les yeux et calmer sa respiration doucement. Il enleva ses pieds de ses cales pour les poser sur le sol. Il s'aida de ses bras et se déplia hors de son fauteuil. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son mètre 85 se tenait face à moi.

- Ed- Edward ! Bégayai-je, des larmes au coin des yeux. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille. Il avança son genou droit lentement. Sa jambe gauche suivit. Son visage contemplait le paysage face à lui. On fit un peu plus de dix mètres, avant de s'assoir plutôt brutalement sur la sable.

- C'est merveilleux ! J'en pleurais de bonheur. Le fauteuil gisait seul sur la plage, un peu plus loin.

- Je voulais te faire cette surprise pour ton anniversaire. Etre capable de marcher. J'y suis arrivé grâce à toi Bella. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'me serrais laissé dépérir sur un fauteuil ! Alors pour te remercier, on va rentrer à l'appart. Si Alice a écouté ce que je lui ai demandé, elle a dut faire un brin de ménage et nous organiser un petit diner. Cette soirée est pour toi Bella. Cette nuit aussi sera pour toi mon amour.

* * *

><p>Eh oui, je reviens avec mes fins sadiques ^^<p>

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous avez comprit que vous allez avoir droit à un petit… entre nos amoureux !

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Hello ! Me revoila pour le lemon ^^

Laccro : L'anniversaire de Bella ne fait que commencer ! Voila la suite ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- C'est bon ? Lui demandai-je en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture. Il hocha la tête. Tu veux remonter dans ton fauteuil ou essayer d'atteindre l'appartement à pied ?

- Allons-y en fauteuil, mon genou tire atrocement. Le médecin m'a dit d'y aller petit à petit. Il va continuer la rééducation, mais il faut que je fasse très attention. Il s'appuya lourdement sur la portière de la Volvo. J'ouvris le coffre et dépliai son siège roulant. Il s'y assit doucement. Je nous fis entrer dans le hall. La boite aux lettres était pleine à craquer. Pub, factures et compagnie. Je les retirais de la boite et les posai sur les genoux de mon amant. J'appelais l'ascenseur qui arriva deux minutes plus tard. Il nous conduisit rapidement à notre étage. Je déverrouillais la porte et le laissais entrer à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas revenu depuis son accident. L'appartement était étrangement propre, ça ne sentait ni le renfermé ou la poussière, mais plutôt la lavande.

- Alice, me rappela-t-il devant mon air ébahi. Elle avait dressé une petite table au milieu du salon, qui n'attendait que nous. Par contre pour le repas, je pensais nous faire livrer à domicile. Ça te convient ? Bon, ce ne sera pas du grand art, de la nourriture chinoise mais

- Ce sera parfait ! Le coupai-je. J'te laisse trier le courrier, j'vais me changer. J'embrassais doucement son front avant de rebrousser chemin vers notre chambre. Alice était aussi passée par là. Elle avait changé les draps et la couverture, et avait disposé 'discrètement' plusieurs préservatifs sur la commode.

Je respirais un grand coup et m'asseyais sur le lit. Pourquoi mon cœur bat la chamade alors que c'est ce que je désire ? Pourquoi ce serait différent ? Je connais la chanson, j'suis pas une jeune vierge de 17 ans rougissante car elle est nue face à son petit ami, merde ! Je décidais d'arrêter de penser à tout ça pour l'instant, sinon, j'allais trembler comme une folle et n'arriverais à me concentrer sur rien. J'ouvris la penderie et regardais les robes que j'avais en stock. Elles avaient toutes disparues, sauf une. La rouge échancré qu'il m'avait acheté le jour de ma première rencontre avec ses parents. Alice avait accroché une étiquette au cintre.

Edward adore ce genre de robe !

Puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas prête de retrouver les autres !

Je t'ai laissé une paire de chaussures et le maquillage qui va avec dans la salle de bain.

Bonne soirée et joyeux anniversaire )

Je déteste quand les gens essayent de planifier ma vie à ma place ! Je décrochais rageusement la robe et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je virais mon jean et mon top et enfilais rapidement la robe. Ouais, bon, elle moule affreusement mes seins et les fait ressortir beaucoup trop à mon gout, mais quand on a pas le choix… Je pris le rouge à lèvres de même couleur que la robe (là, je devais remercier Alice pour le coup. Le seul rouge à lèvres que je possède est de couleur rouge-crème). Je regardais sous le lavabo pour y trouver la paire de chaussures (à talons évidemment). Je pris un des souliers pour l'examiner et juger si oui ou non il était utile de risquer une entorse pour une soirée chez moi. En voyant que le dessous de la chaussure était rouge, je la lâchais immédiatement. Pas la peine d'être une fan de mode pour savoir qu'elle m'avait laissé une paire de Louboutin, dont le prix minimum est de 750 dollars la paire !

Je décidais de relever mes cheveux en un chignon sobre et rapide à faire. J'attrapais plusieurs épingles à cheveux dans ma trousse et les domptais habilement pour ressembler à quelque chose. J'entendis le livreur chinois sonner, et attendis qu'il soit reparti pour pouvoir sortir. Si Edward n'avait pas posé les barquettes de nourriture sur le bar, il les aurait surement lâchés.

- Waoh. Il s'approcha en claudiquant vers moi. Il tendit la main et me fit tourner sur moi-même.

- Alice, soufflai-je.

- Non, c'est toi. Je m'étonne que tu n'es pas mis tes chaussures. J'aurais bien aimé te voir avec mon cadeau d'anniversaire… Je m'étranglais avec ma propre salive.

- PARDON ? Criai-je plutôt vivement. Le bougre s'étala de rire.

- Mais j'déconne ! Je sais que tu as horreur des talons hauts ! Je le frappais vivement sur le crane. Allez, le diner est servi. J'ai commandé du canard laqué avec du riz cantonnais. J'espère que ça te conviendra. L'an prochain, je ferais mieux, je t'emmènerais dans un grand restaurant.

- Ca ne convient parfaitement. En plus, le canard laqué est mon plat préféré ! Comment tu le sais en plus ?

- Ma bonne fée me l'a soufflé !

* * *

><p>- Tiens. Il poussa vers moi un paquet plutôt mou.<p>

- Edward… soufflai-je. Je l'attrapais distraitement. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller dans les magasins !

- J'ai un peu menti. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. J'arrachais délicatement le scotch et dépliais doucement le papier. Une nouvelle robe. Je la dépliais. Elle était bleue avec des carreaux blancs. Ça te plait ? Sinon, tu peux toujours changer, il n'y a aucun souci

- J'adore ! M'exclamai-je en lui coupant la parole. Je me levais et contournais la table. Il se hissa difficilement de sa chaise. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser longuement. Sa langue avait encore le gout de la mousse au chocolat et de la glace à la vanille que nous venions de finir. Je sentis ses doigts farfouiller mes cheveux et retirer les pinces que j'avais mis pour les maintenir en forme. Je les sentis se répandre sur mes épaules délicatement.

- J'te préfère les cheveux aux naturels. Je ré-agrippais sa bouche et nous sentis aller vers la chambre lentement. Mon corps s'embrassa lentement au contact du sien, faisant dresser mes tétons au travers du tissu.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi ! Il appuya son érection massive contre moi. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mon dos pour attraper la fermeture de ma robe. Tout en continuant de reculer, je défis lentement les boutons de sa chemise. On passa la porte rapidement, et son pied droit poussa vivement la porte, la faisant claquer contre la chambranle. L'obscurité prit place autour de nous. Il alluma rapidement des bougies que sa meilleure amie avait disposées. Il me resauta dessus et dévora ma bouche. Sa chemise était totalement déboutonnée, je la fis glisser le long de ses bras musclés, avant de me diriger vers le sud, sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Se dépatouillant enfin avec la robe, il en fit glisser une partie, dévoilant ma poitrine qui cria grâce.

- Pas de soutien-gorge ?

- Jamais avec une robe moulante. Il me projeta sur le lit. Ma tête se retrouva au milieu des oreilles. Il se pencha sur moi et j'attirai son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser durant de longues minutes. Ses doigts essayaient de faire glisser le reste de la robe qui restait collé à ma taille. Je relevais le bassin pour l'aider. Il me contempla, uniquement vêtu de mon tanga de la même couleur que la robe.

- Tu es trop habillé, dis-je pour briser le lourd silence. J'allais me relever pour lui retirer son jean. Il le fit lui-même en moins de deux secondes, ne restant qu'en boxer. Je le ré-embrassai fougueusement, avant de le faire rouler sur le matelas pour prendre les commandes. Quand il se rendit compte de la situation, il nous refit tourner.

- J'ai dit que cette nuit serait pour toi. Et j'y tiens particulièrement ! Il alla vers mon lobe d'oreille qu'il stimula du bout de la langue. Je me cabrais entre lui et le matelas.

- Comment tu as su que ma zone érogène était là ? Marmonnai-je sous les stimulations plutôt abruptes mais non moins agréable de sa langue.

- Un coup de chance. Il fit une ligne de baiser en contournant mon coup pour stimuler l'autre lobe. J'essayais de retenir mes gémissements, mais Edward savait foutrement bien s'y prendre. La technique ! Sa bouche glissa le long de mon épaule, et se dirigea vers mon sein droit. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur cette partie du corps, qu'il stimula longuement, faisant grimper la pression pendant plusieurs minutes. J'aurais pu jouir uniquement grâce à ses caresses ciblé.

Il continua de glisser jusqu'à mon nombril, et descendit le long de mes jambes, sans un regard pour mon dessous plus qu'humide à l'heure actuelle. Il prit ma cheville gauche qu'il baisa, ainsi que la droite. Il remonta délicatement le long de mes jambes, faisant trainer sa langue dans plusieurs zones érogènes qui m'étaient encore inconnu, comme la pliure de mon genou. Mon corps crépitait, s'échauffait et réagissait à la moindre de ses caresses. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Edward était doux, tendre, et savait quoi faire à chaque instant. Il m'avait confié qu'il était bestial au lit… A moins qu'il se contrôle ! Il attrapa les deux ficelles de mon dernier vêtement pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de ma nudité. Ce qui me désarçonna, c'est le regard qu'il me jeta.

- Tu es magnifique ! Tes rougissements ajoutent de la beauté à ton charme.

- Tu es la deuxième personne à me voir entièrement nue, c'est pas la même chose ! Il posa un index sur les lèvres. Sa tête repartit vers mon centre bouillonnant et qui ne demandait que de l'attention. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon mont de Venus imberbe et traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'à ma vulve. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je hochais la tête.

- Oui, oui… C'est juste que… J'ai jamais connu, ce genre de stimulation… Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond pour ne pas affronter le regard de celui que j'aimais. Il me força évidement à le regarder.

- Mike ne t'a jamais fait un cunni ?

- Il disait qu'il pouvait attraper un abcès ou des maladies, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre en étant vendeur de voitures et… Il posa son index sur la bouche.

- Mike était un con égoïste qui ne pensait qu'a sa gueule. Je vais te le prouver. Ses deux bras encerclèrent chacune de mes cuisses pour ne pas que je bouge. Je sentis sa langue exciter doucement mon petit paquet de nerfs gonflé et qui n'attendait que ça. J'eus du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, si bien que je préférais les garder fermé pour encore mieux apprécier cette première fois.

Il contourna durant de longues secondes mon bourgeon pour augmenter encore plus la morsure du plaisir qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes. Je sentis un de ses doigts se frayer un chemin entre mes murs pour augmenter mon plaisir. Ce dernier était tellement intense que ma gorge était noué, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Mes poings serraient la couverture sur moi. Mes phalanges me faisaient atrocement mal, mais c'était la dernière chose dont je me préoccupais. Il titilla enfin le bout de mon clitoris qui n'attendait que ça. Un second doigt s'inséra en moi, et je les sentis farfouiller mes chairs pour trouver un point particulier. Mes hanches se balançaient toutes seules vers lui. Il trouva mon point fétiche au bout de plusieurs secondes. Les pressions de sa langue et de ses doigts s'accentuèrent en même temps.

- Ahhh OUI ! Criai-je quand la boule chaleur explosa en moi, faisant accélérer la course de mon corps et agita mon corps de spasmes musculaires. Wahou ! C'est la meilleure jouissance que j'ai connu ! Je retombais lourdement sur le matelas, heureuse et comblée. Edward se mit au-dessus de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes durement. Un gout étrange régnait dans sa salive. Je compris que je me goutais à travers lui.

- Ca, ce n'était que le premier round bébé. Accroche-toi ma belle ! Il avait déjà mis un préservatif sur son érection tendue. Il se positionna face à mon entrée et poussa jusqu'à la garde. Sa grosseur ne me fit pas mal, et je pus l'accueillir totalement en moi. Il fit des vas et viens doux dans un premier temps, avant d'accélérer la danse de nos corps. Je l'entendis grogner et serrer les dents, alors que j'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes. Il en attrapa une et la cala sur son épaule pour accélérer. Il me remplissait encore mieux dans cette position.

- Ed, ça va pas tarder ! Ma gorge était nouée. J'étais très préoccupé par la boule de feu qui avait grandi étonnement vite après la première, et qui s'annonçait destructrice pour moi.

- BELLA ! cria-t-il, partant en arrière, faisant ressortir sa colonne vertébrale sous mes doigts. Mon orgasme fut tellement puissant que je ne fus pas en mesure de parler pendant plusieurs secondes, la tête dans les oreilles, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer. Quand les spasmes animant mon corps se calmèrent, je fus en mesure de recouvrer une respiration haché.

- Mon amour c'était trop bon ! Il happa mes lèvres, me laissant à peine retrouver un état normal.

- Merci. Je croyais savoir ce que c'était d'avoir un orgasme, mais j'me trompais !

- Je vais te refaire découvrir le sexe Bella. Et tu vas voir que c'est divinement bon quand on est en osmose avec quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris difficilement les yeux sur le radio réveil près de moi. 11 heures 48… 11 HEURES 48 ? MERDE ! Je me levais à toute hâte de notre lit qui avait accueilli nos ébats hier et cherchais des fringues propres dans les tiroirs.<p>

- Edward ! Edward ! Réveille-toi, il est midi ! Oh putain, j'vais me faire renvoyer ! Ma journée de repos, c'était hier, pas aujourd'hui ! Je l'entendis grogner.

- Mais non, tu ne vas pas te faire virer ! J'ai demandé à mon père pour que tu ais ta journée ! Tu es en repos, relax ! J'me doutais que tu serais pas en état d'aller bosser. Viens te recoucher, en plus, il reste des capotes !

- Non, ton médecin arrive dans moins de dix minutes pour te faire travailler dans sa salle perso ou une merde dans le genre ! Allez ! Je me penchais sur lui. Angela est de repos aujourd'hui, j'vais l'appeler pour passer la journée avec elle. On se retrouve ce soir chez tes parents ! Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de retourner prendre mon Iphone pour appeler ma meilleure amie. On se retrouva dans son restaurant préféré 15 minutes plus tard, sur la Terrace

- ENFIN ! S'écria-t-elle quand je m'assis face à elle.

- Oh, ça va, j'ai quand même le droit de m'habiller, non ?

- Non, enfin, tu as couché avec Edward ! Alors, c'était comment ?

- Angie ! Non, on a pas couché ensemble. J'essayais de ne pas rougir.

- Me l'a fait pas ! Tu as des cernes et pourtant tu rayonnes, et tu as ce regard 'putain, j'ai enfin baisé, et mon dieu, c'était bon !'. Je veux tout savoir en détail ! Bon, pas la peine de riposter quand votre meilleure amie est dans cet état-là. Je profitais que le serveur s'approche de nous pour commander et gagner du temps.

- C'était… Mon dieu si tu savais comme j'ai aimé ça ! Edward est tellement doux, même s'il me soutenait le contraire avant son accident ! Il m'a fait grimper au septième ciel en moins de deux minutes ! J'étais tellement en extase… J'croyais savoir ce qu'était un orgasme avec tu vois qui. Mais en vrai… Mon sourire épanoui naquit sur mes lèvres. Elle attendit que le serveur pose les plats face à nous avant de frapper dans ses mains.

- Mike n'était pas pour toi, à tous les niveaux.

- On était sur la même longueur d'onde hier soir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place en le sentant en moi.

- Ca s'appelé la communion du corps et de l'esprit ma chérie !

On se raconta des banalités durant tout le reste du repas, avant de filer dans les boutiques pour faire flamber les cartes bleues. On passa près de deux heures dans une boutique pour bébé à choisir des body et des pyjamas. J'essayais de deviner le sexe de leur bébé en fonction des couleurs qu'elle choisissait. Mais elle prenait que des couleurs neutres, comme le jaune, le vert, le marron… On se quitta à 17 heures, les mains pleines de sacs.

Je fonçais avec la Volvo sur la voie rapide pour rejoindre Pine Hills. J'avais hâte de rejoindre Edward, en sachant qu'il devait être seul chez ses parents. Mon corps trembla à l'idée de tout ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux. Je me garais sur les graviers et sortit en trombe de la voiture, abandonnant les fringues que j'avais achetés. La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

- Bébé, j'ai envie de toi ! Dis-je en passant la porte d'entrée. Je commençais à dégrafer mon chemisier blanc tout en marchant. Il était totalement ouvert quand je passais à hauteur du salon. Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur de celui-ci. J'entrais dans la pièce. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurlai-je tout en reboutonnant mon chemiser le plus vite possible. Mon père face à moi, rougit d'un seul coup et mis une main sur les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici papa ?

* * *

><p>Que fait Charlie chez les Cullen ?<p>

Réponse la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^

PS. Pour celle qui suivent le bal dont je revais, publications la semaine prochaine !


	30. Chapter 30

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine ! La présence de Charlie vous a intrigué… Voila la réponse !

twlight-poison : Il va s'en souvenir longtemps de cette petite visite surprise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : C'est vrai que le lendemain de leur premiere nuit n'était pas très… romantique ! Ils se rattraperont plus tard ! Je te rappelle que Charlie a déjà refait sa vie avec Sue, que Bella connait depuis très longtemps. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Edward veut tout avoir : remarcher d'un coup sans souffrir. On peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! La venue de Charlie a surpris tout le monde ! Bisous, merci pour ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Papa ! Tremblante, je finis de reboutonner ma chemise.

- C'est bon, tu es… dans une tenue correcte ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Il retira sa main de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandai-je après une brève accolade.

- Je t'avais dit que Sue et moi viendrions vers la fin du mois d'aout. Bon, il est déjà mi-septembre, je sais, mais son neveu de la réserve avait disparu, tout le monde était mobilisé pour le rechercher. Il était chez sa grand-mère à Seattle, mais on a fait décaler les billets pour venir te voir pour ton anniversaire. C'est Edward qui a organisé la surprise, et Esmée est d'accord pour nous loger. Sue déballe nos affaires.

- Comme tu m'as manqué ! Je me calais dans son étreinte, contente de pouvoir me délaisser de toutes ses responsabilités qui planaient sur mes épaules.

- Je t'ai vue descendre de la voiture et j'ai décidé de venir te faire la surprise. Ton jules est dans la chambre, et il n'a pas l'air très bien… J'embrassais sa joue légèrement barbue.

- Je vais aller le voir. Va aider ta femme à défaire les bagages. Je traversais le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre. Edward était allongé sur le lit, avec un air de pure souffrance sur le visage.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Ce con de médecin m'a fait travailler comme un malade. Mon genou me fait trop mal, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se rebeller contre moi. Il me tire, me chauffe. J'ai marché pendant une heure sur une rampe, et l'heure d'après, il a étiré l'articulation de manière très… douloureuse.

- Ca va aller ?

- J'ai pris des anti-inflammatoire, mais ça tire. Je pris la bouteille de gel mentholé donné par le médecin et m'en passais un peu sur les mains. Il leva sa jambe et la mise en travers de mes cuisses. Je massais délicatement l'articulation pour ne pas le blesser outre mesure. La sensation de froid dut lui faire du bien.

- Merci d'avoir invité mon père et Sue. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, j'ai fouillé ton téléphone pendant que tu dormais pour avoir le numéro de Forks. Il faudrait que tu m'emmènes dans cette bourgade soi-disant suicidaire.

- Pendant les vacances de Noel, on peut y aller pendant deux-trois jours si mon père est d'accord. La prochaine fois, préviens moi que mon père est ici, car il vient de me voir en soutien-gorge. Et je ne sais pas s'il a entendu la phrase : Edward, j'ai envie de toi ! Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Mes performances sexuelles te manquent ?

- Je ne sais pas, il me faut plus d'un essai pour savoir si je suis satisfaite ou pas… Sinon, j'exige le remboursement !

* * *

><p>- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Termina de chanter la famille Cullen, mon père et Sue dans l'obscurité. Heureusement dans un sens, sinon, ils m'aurait vu rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.<p>

- Allez, souffle tes bougies, et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu ! _Que le bébé d'Angie aille bien et qu'Edward se rétablisse vite !_ Demandai-je mentalement avant d'éteindre les deux chiffres lumineux. Ouais, je sais, ça fait deux vœux, mais entre mon petit ami et ma meilleure amie, ex-aequo ! Esmée ralluma l'interrupteur et coupa de petites parts dans mon gâteau. Tout en faisant le service, tout le monde posait des cadeaux sur la table.

- Fallait pas vous donner cette peine ! Je pris le cadeau de mon père et ma belle-mère. Ils avaient choisi deux livres de cuisine avec un moule à gâteau en forme de cœur et une plaque pour faire des madeleines. Je pris ensuite le cadeau d'Emmett et Rosalie, qui avait choisi une bouteille de parfum qui avait l'air de couter très cher, et les parents d'Edward m'avait donné un bon pour un institut de beauté en ville, pour un soin complet : massage, manucure, pédicure, et plein d'autres choses ! Je goutais du bout de la cuillère mon gâteau au chocolat-framboise. Un vrai régal ! Je repris un part, malgré le gros repas qu'avait concocté Esmée pour nous. Car oui, Esmée, quand elle cuisine, elle prévoit pour un régiment, ou plus. Ce qui ne déplait pas à Emmett, Edward et mon père ! J'essuyais délicatement la bouche de mon amant, ne supportant pas les traces de chocolat.

- Le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie à lieu dans moins de deux semaines, j'espère que vous serez encore à Orlando pour y assister ! Proposa Esmée.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, répondis mon père en bafouillant tout en triturant ses doigts.

- Le traiteur fait toujours trop à bouffer, alors je pense qu'ajouter deux assiettes ne changera pas la donne, continua Emmett.

- Eh bien oui, si vous voulez. Mais j'ai pas amené mon costume... Souffla mon père de désespoir. J'aidais Esmée, Sue et Rosalie à débarrasser la table. J'étais seule avec cette dernière quand elle me tendit un sac.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je voulais pas te le donner à table pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'espère que c'est la bonne taille, j'ai demandé à Alice, mais elle savait pas non plus. Je me cachais derrière le bar et arrachais le papier. Rosalie cacha le paquet sous un torchon quand Esmée revint avec tout un tas d'assiettes. Je l'aidais à en mettre deux dans le lave-vaisselle et terminais de déplier mon cadeau. Un ensemble de lingerie rouge passion de chez Victoria's Secret.

- Merci Rose. Et oui, c'est la bonne taille.

- T'es sur ? Sinon, tu peux toujours aller changer si c'est trop petit.

- C'est parfait, ne t'en fais pas. Et merci de ne pas l'avoir donné devant tout le monde. J'ai eu mon kota de situation honteuse pour la journée.

- D'après Emmett, Edward adore le rouge sanguin sur une femme.

- Je confirme… Des souvenirs d'hier soir me remontèrent en tête, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Mon corps s'échauffa doucement.

- J'en connais une qui s'est fait dévorer toute crue par Edward ! S'il est aussi doué que son frère au lit, tu as pas fini de grimper au rideau ! Je lui fis signe que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de notre vie sexuelle quand Esmée arriva avec Sue pour nettoyer les flutes à champagne.

**Edward POV.**

Je soulevais sa nuisette rose en soie sur ses cuisses dénudé pour faire apparaitre son string blanc.

- Après les tangas, on passe au string miss Swan ? Demandai-je, souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle lingerie maintenant ? Répliqua-t-elle violement tout en chuchotant.

- Impatiente ? C'est encore mieux, je vais faire exprès d'aller lentement… Mes deux index sur glissent sous la corde fine de son sous-vêtement pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Je le fis tomber sur le sol de la chambre et lui fit relever les jambes. Je contemplais son intimité succulente au clair de lune.

- Tu es sublime, lui murmurai-je dans le silence de la chambre. J'attrapais sa main et embrassais ses doigts. Je me dirigeai lentement vers son centre, la faisant patienter le plus possible, avant de poser ma bouche contre son centre. Je l'entendis haleter dans le noir.

- Nous ne sommes pas à l'appartement, et il y a nos parents à l'étage, tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que je vais te faire, hein ? Je posais ma langue sur son clito bouillonnant. Elle ne répondit pas à ma remarque, agrippant juste mes cheveux avec ses mains, pour ne pas que je bouge d'entre ses jambes. Mais pourquoi le ferrai-je devant le festin qu'elle m'offre !

Je dégustais lentement son excitation, tout en faufilant deux doigts en elle pour la stimuler encore plus. Je voyais ses hanches se balancer vers moi, tout en se retenant. Je me fiais au tiraillement qu'elle imposait à mes cheveux pour savoir à quel stade elle était de la jouissance. Très proche. J'accélérais la cadence de mes doigts, et laissais ma langue la taquiner doucement. J'en rajoutais un troisième et attendis de la sentir se refermer. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle m'enferma en elle et retenu ses gémissements de bonheur en mordant sa lèvre. J'essuyais le mince filet de sang qui coulait suite à sa morsure et l'embrassais délicatement. Je l'aidais à se déshabiller. Aucun mot ne convenait pour décrire sa beauté au clair de lune. Je me penchais vers ses tétons qui pointaient vers le ciel et déposais un baiser sur chacun d'eux.

- Tu es sublime, et même divine !

- On devient poète Cullen ? Répliqua-t-elle en rigolant. J'attrapais un préservatif dans la commode et le fit glisser sur moi.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

- Je te rappelle que c'est satisfait ou remboursée… J'agrippais ses lèvres et m'introduisit brusquement en elle, sans la prévenir. Elle hoqueta contre mes lèvres sous la surprise. J'attendis qu'elle s'adapte à moi avant d'entamer mes vas-et-viens. Je profitais pendant ce temps de son antre, la plus douce et la plus serré que j'avais connu jusqu'à maintenant. La plus délectable aussi. Elle me fit comprendre que tout allait bien faisant un collier autour de ma taille avec ses jambes. J'entamais mes mouvements en elle, délicatement, tout en sentant ses ongles labourer mon dos. Je me fiais à ce que son corps m'envoyait pour ralentir ou accélérer mes mouvements. Je l'approchais de l'orgasme pendant plusieurs minutes, taquinant son clitoris et frappant son point sensible contre ses murs. J'eus juste à taquiner du bout de la langue son lobe d'oreille pour qu'elle se referme autour de moi. J'éjaculais durement trois fois de suite dans le latex, avant de m'écrouler sur elle. Je sentis ses muscles convulser contre mon corps immobile. Je me retirais délicatement d'elle et la laissais redescendre sur terre. Elle attrapa mes cheveux brusquement et m'embrassa durement.

- Je sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi, mais… J'ai l'impression qu'un raz de marée explose en moi et me frappe de plein fouet.

- C'est la même chose pour moi. Et si tu veux savoir, c'est la première fois que c'est aussi bon. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Et avec tes… accessoires ?

- .', insistai-je en détachant chacun de mes mots. Mais si tu veux qu'on essaye avec accessoires, pas de souci !

- On va peut-être attendre un peu !

- Tu exiges toujours un remboursement ? Elle explosa de rire contre moi.

- A ton avis ?

Deux semaines plus tard.

- J'aime pas être sapé comme un pingouin ! Râlai-je. Bella termina de faire mon nœud de cravate.

- Fallait pas être témoin ! Répéta-t-elle pour l'énième fois. Je boutonnais ma veste de costume et l'aidais à attacher les lanières de sa robe. Nous étions revenus à l'appartement pour la nuit, car il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à la villa. J'attachais les deux cordelettes dans son dos.

- C'est pas trop serré ? Demandai-je.

- C'est parfait. Tu as bien les alliances ? Je revérifiais la poche intérieure de mon costume. Tout y est. Ma déesse s'installa face au miroir et mis ses boucles d'oreilles. Je me glissais derrière elle et embrassais son épaule.

- Il y aura la presse devant l'église… soufflai-je.

- QUOI ?

- Fallait bien s'y attendre ! C'est pas tous les jours que la cinquième fortune du pays marie son fils ! Ils vont juste venir nous faire chier pour la cérémonie, puis le service de sécurité se chargera d'eux pour la soirée. Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont juste prendre des photos, et basta !

- On voit que tu es habitué, pas moi !

* * *

><p>- Tu veux ta canne ou pas ? Demanda Bella. Elle est dans le coffre.<p>

- Pas tout de suite. Je veux faire la surprise à tout le monde. Car oui, je joue toujours les infirmes dans la maison de mes parents, bien que je marche presque comme avant. Presque, car je souffre encore comme un malade. Mais bon. On sortit tous les deux, et je passais mon bras autour de sa taille pour rejoindre mes parents.

- Oh mon chéri ! S'exclama maman en me voyant marcher vers elle. Elle me serra contre elle.

- Eh, garde tes larmes pour la cérémonie ! Emmett me tapa brutalement l'épaule pour me féliciter.

- T'aurais eu l'air d'un con dans l'église avec ton fauteuil ! Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Tes alliances sont toujours dans ma poche, et je peux très bien les mettre dans la bouche d'égout la plus proche !

- Wow calme mon vieux ! Allez, on y va. On traversa la petite place bondé de journalistes, attirant notre attention pour avoir une photo de nous. Tous ses flashs avec la lumière aveuglante du soleil m'éblouirent un peu, mais je commençais à être habitué. On posa face à eux pendant deux petites minutes avant d'entrer dans la chapelle fraiche. Ouais, on va être serré sur les bancs de l'église !

Je suivis mon frère vers l'homme d'église et me mis à sa droite, attendant que Rose fasse son entrée. Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard au bras de son père, avec une longue robe blanche, dont la traine était recouverte de petites fleurs rouges discrète. Les nièces de Rosalie, derrière elle, tenant sa traine pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Je regardais Emmett, son visage rayonnant de bonheur, comme si un ange descendait du ciel. J'aimerais bien avoir le même regard que lui sur Bella, le jour où je l'épouserais.

* * *

><p>- Santé ! J'apportais une coupe de champagne à Bella, et nous trinquâmes tous les deux.<p>

- Attention Edward, si tu la demandes en mariage, moi, je rédige ton certificat de décès ! Commenta Charlie.

- CHARLIE ! S'écrièrent Sue et Bella a l'unisson. Cette dernière redressa une pétale du bouquet de Rosalie, qu'elle avait reçue quand elle l'avait lancée. Et évidemment, tout le monde me charriait pour que je mette un genou à terre. Ouais, mais c'est pas prévu au programme ! Je lui fis gouter un peu de mon gâteau au citron du bout de ma cuillère. Elle fit exprès de gémir bruyamment pour attirer mon attention. Je déglutis difficilement, attiré par ses douces lèvres autour du manche de l'ustensile. Je sentis un talon remonter le long de mon mollet et sursautais.

- Ca va ? Demanda Sue, inquiete.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un courant d'air. Le pied de ma petite amie face à moi remonta délicatement sur ma cuisse, tout en continuant de parler avec son père, me lançant parfois un regard plein de désir. Je vis la chaussure blanche avec des lanières argenté sur mon soldat, prêt pour sa mission. Elle fit de légers allers retours, me faisant succomber de plaisir. Elle est malade de faire ça devant tout le monde !

- Ça te dit d'aller danser ? Lui proposai-je, lui coupant la parole, bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

- Si tu veux. Elle savait très bien comment notre danse allait se finir. Elle fit le tour et m'aida à me lever. Elle se colla contre moi et attendis qu'une autre chanson commence. C'était quelque chose de très rythmé, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour se frotter indécemment contre moi.

- Si tu continues, je vais te prendre ici et maintenant, en plein milieu de la piste de danse, grognai-je.

- Les toilettes, maintenant ! Répliqua-t-elle. Tout en nous faisant danser, elle nous attira vers une porte grise. Elle l'ouvrit, et vérifia que personne n'était là. Elle attrapa ma cravate et m'attira dans une des cabines avant de la verrouiller derrière moi. Elle retira son dessous, pendant que je faisais tomber mon pantalon en accordéon sur mes chevilles. Je déchirais en tremblant l'emballage du préservatif et le déroulais sur mon chibre gonflé. Elle grimpa autour de moi, et je passais mes mains sous ses fesses pour la porter. Je m'introduisis brusquement en elle et n'attendit pas qu'elle soit acclimaté à moi pour la faire grimper au rideau. Ses talons se plantaient dans mes fesses, et ses ongles griffaient ma nuque. Ce fut bestial et très rapide. Elle trembla contre moi au bout de cinq minutes. Je la relâchais délicatement, et jetais ma protection dans la poubelle à côté des toilettes. En voyant son dessous par terre, je le récupérais et le fourrais dans la poche de ma veste.

- Si tu veux le récupérer, il faudra être persuasive… Elle m'embrassa brutalement, et je sentis sa main me triturer les poches.

- Pas dans ce sens-là. Je lui fis un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendu avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle se repassa de l'eye liner avant de retourner dans la salle du bal. Son père l'invita à danser. Emmett s'approcha de moi et cria :

- CA TE DIS DE SORTIR DEUX MINUTES ? Je hochais la tête et le suivi dehors, dans la nuit fraiche. Il sortit son étui à cigarette et l'alluma.

- Ça te tuera ces merdes, commentai-je.

- J'en ai besoin pour déstresser. Vice-président n'est pas un boulot tout doux, crois-moi. Il me tendit la cigarette. J'en tirais une bouffée. J'croyais que tu avais arrêté ?

- C'est le cas. Mais une bouffée de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Il eut un petit rire.

- Tu pues le sexe mec. T'aurais au moins pus attendre la fin de la fête pour te vider.

- Comment résister face à une femme comme elle !

- Ah la jeunesse pleine d'hormones. Tu verras, quand tu auras passé le cap de la trentaine, tu arrives à contrôler tes besoins.

- Emmett, ton anniversaire était il y a trois mois.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que j'me suis pas calmé depuis ?

- Va falloir te remettre au boulot, car la famille Cullen attend un héritier, ou une héritière de tout cet empire. Je pointais du doigt le parc, qui surplombait la ville. Il me laissa tirer la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. Il en attrapait déjà une nouvelle.

- L'héritier est déjà en route, et il va sortir dans sept mois. Je m'étranglais avec la fumée.

- QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT ?

- Ben tu sais, il suffit juste d'enlever le petit bout de latex que tu mets son ton zizi !

- Emmett, soufflai-je de désespoir. Toutes mes félicitations mec ! Dans sept mois, c'est couche culotte, biberon à trois heures du matin et compagnie, tu le sais ?

- Je sais. Mais Rose sera la plus formidable des mamans. J'crois qu'Esmée se doute de quelque chose, Rosalie n'a pas touché au champagne ni au vin. On voulait attendre de connaitre le sexe pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Fais semblant d'être surpris quand on annoncera la nouvelle.

- Comme d'ab. J'écrasais le mégot par terre à l'aide de ma chaussure.

- Faudrait toi aussi que tu penses à tout ça. Tu sais, mariage, bébé et compagnie. T'as 25 ans.

- On va y aller étape par étape avec Bella. On va d'abord trouver une maison, et après, on pensera au mariage.

- Et les bébés ? Elle en veut ou pas ?

- On en a pas parlé, mais ça crève les yeux qu'elle rêve d'avoir des mouflets.

- Comme 99.99999999999 % des femmes aujourd'hui. Tu sais qu'il va y avoir un couac à un moment.

- Pas si personne ne le lui dis. C'est bon, c'est quand même commun, non, de ne pas vouloir d'enfants ?

* * *

><p>Vous sentez les problemes qui vont arrivés dans peu de temps ? Moi, oui !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Hello hello ! Je vous prépare déjà à la fin sadique qui arrive dans ce chapitre !

twlight-poison : C'est vrai qu'elle a plusieurs cartes dans sa manche Bella. Mais va-t-elle faire pencher la balance du bon coté… Un monde sans mini-Ed ne peut pas exister ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ^^

twilight0507 : Je te rassure, les problèmes ne sont pas pour tout de suite ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Edward est affirmatif car il n'a jamais cotoyé des bébés, c'est un monde 'étrange' pour lui. Mais Bella arrivera (ou pas) à faire pencher la balance du bon coté ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Vous avez un grand living, permettant d'accueillir beaucoup de personnes, et puis vous avez une magnifique vue ! Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Vous êtes à dix minutes à pied de la plage, c'est pratique ! Je vous laisse faire un petit tour, je vous attends dehors. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet avant que la porte claque. On alla vers la chambre principale que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de voir. La main d'Edward s'agrippa à ma hanche, sa canne l'aidant à se déplacer. Il avait trop forcé au mariage. Il avait fait danser la moitié de sa famille, et n'avait pas voulu s'assoir une seconde. Le fait de m'avoir porté dans les toilettes pour notre câlin rapide ne l'avait pas arrangé non plus. Résultat, depuis trois jours, il souffre le martyr et se déplace avec sa canne.

- T'en pense quoi ? Honnêtement ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Sincèrement, j'accroche pas. J'me sens pas chez moi ! Et toi ?

- Idem. J'sais pas, je la trouve… grande ! J'veux bien abandonner notre appart, mais j'veux pas quelque chose de trop grand.

- Quelque chose de douillet, c'est ça ?

- T'as tout comprit ! On rejoignit la sortie, faisant face à Valérie, nous conseillère.

- Alors ?

- Non, on voudrait quelque chose d'un peu moins… imposant !

- Je comprends. Je n'ai plus rien à vous faire visiter aujourd'hui, mais demain, si vous voulez, j'ai une offre à vous proposer. Je pense que ça vous plaira, je commence à cerner vos gouts. On se serra la main avant de retourner dans notre voiture. Nous avions commencés les visites depuis deux jours, mais nous ne trouvions rien à notre gout. Le budget n'était pas le problème, mais… Je l'aidais à monter l'escalier jusqu'à l'appartement. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et allongea sa jambe pour la soulager. Je pris son genou sur mes cuisses et le massais délicatement.

- Ça soulage… Merci. Je me redressais pour l'embrasser durant de longues secondes. Mais si tu pouvais masser autre chose, ce serait encore mieux… Je frappais son crâne et reprit mon massage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase : je suis indisposée, et pour encore une semaine !

- Que je ne peux pas te sauter dessus. Même si j'en crève d'envie… Il fit une légère ligne de baisers sur l'arête de mon visage.

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu reprends le travail demain !

- Je sais. Ça me stresse déjà. J'ai peur de passer pour le fils à papa qui a eu la promotion grâce à son lien de parenté. Emmett s'est fait malmené au début.

- Oui, mais il s'est imposé. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne t'imposes pas aussi ! Envoie chier tout ce qui te marches sur les pieds, tu verras. Tu te ferras obéir vite fait bien fait.

- Je sais pas. Ça me fait flipper quand même…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tout ira bien !

**Edward POV**

Je boutonnais ma chemise blanche et attrapais ma cravate. Je la passais autour du cou et tentais de faire un nœud correct, bien que je n'y sois jamais arrivé. Bella se glissa derrière moi et s'affaira autour de mon cou.

- Je croyais que tu détestais être habillé en pingouin.

- C'est pas pareil, là, c'est pour le boulot. Elle me laissa resserrer le nœud à ma guise. Je l'air de quoi ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers elle.

- D'un chef du personnel ! Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Tu seras parfait, j'en doute pas. Allez, il est temps de te lancer ! On se dirigea vers le parking lentement, ma canne ne me permettant pas d'aller à une vitesse phénoménale. Bella prit le volant jusqu'au parc, et m'aida à aller jusqu'à la grande tour du personnel, dominant tout le parc de sa hauteur. Elle m'abandonna devant les portes en verre, me promettant de nous rejoindre à midi pour déjeuner en dehors du parc, ses horaires le lui permettant. Je passais mon badge pour actionner les portes, et pénétrai dans le hall déjà bien animé, alors qu'il est seulement 7 heures 30. Je me fis bousculer par un mec en costume qui ne prit pas le temps de d'excuser, l'oreille collé au téléphone. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir de l'accueil blanc, qui occupait toute la largeur du rez-de-chaussée.

- Edward Cullen, annonçai-je simplement à la secrétaire. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appuya simplement sur une touche.

- Monsieur Cullen, votre fils est là. Elle raccrocha directement après son court message. Monsieur le directeur va descendre d'ici quelques minutes. Installez-vous ! Elle me pointa du doigt les canapés blanc disposés pour faire patienter les employés. J'acceptais avec bonheur la proposition, ma jambe me faisant souffrir. Le grand chef se présenta à la réception cinq minutes plus tard, et me fit signe de le rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le numéro 22.

- C'est un peu le bazar aujourd'hui, on doit négocier un contrat assez juteux, mais les accords viennent de changer, les promoteurs ne sont plus d'accord… Enfin, tout un problème, mais qui heureusement, ne te concerne pas ! L'ascenseur s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour prendre des personnes, mais tout le monde était intimité par notre présence. On descendit heureusement à l'étage 22 rapidement. Je trainais la patte derrière mon père le long du couloir. Il m'entraina jusqu'à mon bureau. Le nom de l'ancien propriétaire sur la porte n'avait pas été changé. Il me fit entrer dans mon bureau. Il était assez vaste, suffisamment pour que je puisse prendre mes aises. Le sol était couvert de moquette grise, et la plupart des murs étaient occupés par des casiers. Le bureau était grand, un Mac était posé dessus.

- Tu es le chef du personnel du parc 1. Sean, dans le bureau de l'autre côté du couloir, et le chef du personnel du parc 2. Vous travaillez tous les deux en collaboration. Les autres parcs du complexe travaillent en groupe, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en souciez. C'est lui qui va t'expliquer le job, ok ? Je hochais la tête. Je dois te laisser, j'ai une tonne de paperasse sur mon bureau qui m'attend. Il repartit en coup de vent, me laissant seul dans mon nouveau bureau. Je m'assis sur mon siège confortable, étirait doucement ma jambe, et attendit que mon collaborateur arrive. Il frappa à ma porte et je n'eus pas le temps de lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer qu'il était face à moi, débitant son speech déjà préparé. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine bien tassé, et je regardais avec appréhension sa chemise tendue sur son ventre, de peur de me prendre un bouton de la tronche.

Il m'expliqua pendant vingt minutes le fonctionnement de chaque classeur, de chaque tiroir, ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais classer, ce que je devais gérer… J'essayais de prendre des notes de tout ce qu'il disait, mais il parlait trop vite. Tant pis, si j'ai besoin, j'irais embêter mon nouveau copain. Il repartit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pourquoi tout le monde est pressé dans cette tour ? Faut prendre la vie comme elle vient ! Je me mis quand même au travail, devant rendre le planning pour la journée de demain pour tout le monde dans le parc, des mascottes, aux cuisiniers, en passant par le personnel d'entretien, tout en faisant attention aux congés, au arrêt maladie et grossesse, aux jours de repos. Bref, un vrai casse-tête !

* * *

><p>- Tu vas t'y faire, c'est le début ! Commenta Bella à midi sur un banc, assise en tailleur. Je bus une gorgée de coca.<p>

- En une matinée, j'ai à peine réussi à faire un planning, celui des cuisiniers. Il m'en reste deux à pondre pour ce soir !

- Quand tu auras compris le système, tu iras plus vite. Il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que ça marche tout de suite comme sur des roulettes. Il faut un temps d'adaptation.

- On a rendez-vous pour visiter la maison ce soir à 17 heures. Tu veux que je repousse. Je mordis une bouchée de mon hot dog.

- Essaye de la repousser vers 19 heures, voire 20 heures. Je pris la dernière fritte de ma barquette. J'vais y retourner, autant que je reprenne vite. Je me penchais sur elle et l'embrassais. Ses lèvres avaient le gout de sel et de moutarde. Désolé de t'avoir accordé seulement vingt minutes, mais quand ça ira mieux, on prendra de longues pauses déjeuners.

- Je sais. Elle caressa ma joue rasée de près. A plus tard ! J'achetais une canette de coca pour me redonner de l'énergie pour le travail. Je retraversais le petit parc situé en dehors du travail et retournais dans la tour.

A 15 heures, je terminais le planning du service de nettoyage et m'autorisais une pause de cinq minutes, allant jusqu'au distributeur de café de l'étage pour m'acheter un remontant. Je me remis derrière mon Mac, le classeur du personnel étalé face à moi. J'ouvris le fichier où toutes les activités de la journée étaient inscrites et m'amusais à reformer les binômes travaillant ensemble. Je tombais sur la fiche de Bella, où une photo d'identité était retenue par un trombone. Elle portait un top à bretelles bleue, et ses lèvres roses m'adressèrent un grand sourire. Je la trouvais tellement belle sur cette photo simple que je la détachais de son dossier et la collais avec une boule de pate à fixe sur le rebord de mon écran d'ordinateur. Il me fallut près de trois heures pour boucler ce planning, suite à de multiples erreurs que mon associé me fit remarquer quand il m'annonça qu'il avait fini à 17 heures. J'envoyais mes trois plannings faits à mon père par le réseau interne. Il me répondit moins d'une minute plus tard.

Beau travail. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

Je remis ma veste de costume et redescendis par l'ascenseur à la réception. Bella m'attendaient sur le canapé en cuir qui m'avait accueilli ce matin, lisant encore un bouquin de droit.

- Tu t'arrêtes jamais ou quoi ? Elle sursauta et referma le livre d'un coup.

- La rentrée universitaire est dans 15 jours, je dois me remettre à niveau. Valérie m'a donné l'adresse de la maison qu'elle veut nous faire visiter. Elle nous y attend. Je hâtais le pas jusqu'à la voiture et m'installais côté passager. J'espère que je pourrais conduire de nouveau rapidement, car c'est un peu énervant de déprendre des autres. Je l'aidais à s'orienter dans la ville, et nous trouvâmes la maison vingt minutes plus tard. Elle se gara à côté de la voiture de la conseillère, qui nous attendait adossé contre la porte.

- Désolé pour le retard, je viens de sortir du travail.

- C'est pas grave. Suivez-moi. Elle nous fit entrer dans la petite maison. On atterrit directement dans le salon-salle à manger, suffisamment grand pour recevoir notre famille. On continua la visite par la cuisine américaine, possédant un comptoir communiquant avec la salle à manger. Un petit couloir avec deux chambres d'amis et une salle de bain avec baignoire et douche.

- Je vous laisse monter sur la mezzanine, où il y a la chambre principale. Je vous attends dehors. Je suivis Bella dans l'escalier en bois étroit et arrivais sur la mezzanine. Le lit occupait une bonne partie de la surface, mais il restait encore suffisamment de place pour poser des armoires et des commodes. Je m'assis sur le lit, ma jambe me tirait un peu.

- Honnêtement, je veux pas t'influencer, mais cette maison me plait, dis-je. Elle me plait beaucoup même. J'me sens vraiment… chez moi. Bella se retourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle me plait énormément aussi. De toutes celles qu'on a vu, c'est celle qui me plait le plus. C'est suffisamment grand pour recevoir du monde, tout en étant cosy et chaleureux. Je pourrais me faire un petit espace pour travailler pénard… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je me levais vers elle et posais mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu es conquise, je suis conquis… Je pense qu'on peut arrêter les visites ! Je l'embrassais longuement avant de redescendre voir notre agente. En nous voyant le sourire aux lèvres, elle sut directement qu'elle avait remporté sa vente.

* * *

><p>Elle nous donna les clés de la maison quinze jours plus tard. On résilia le bail de l'appartement au même moment, ce qui ne gêna pas notre propriétaire. On se serait attendu à des problèmes, mais rien. Il nous laissait un mois pour faire nos cartons et déménager, car il avait déjà trouvé d'autres locataires. On réquisitionna tout le monde un samedi matin pour le déménagement. Mon père nous accorda exceptionnellement notre week-end pour tout organiser. Mes parents, Emmett et Rose (revenus de leur voyage de noces) et Angela et Eric nous aidèrent à plier bagage. Angela et Rose, étant enceinte, emballait des choses peu fatigantes, comme les vêtements ou la vaisselle. Bella et moi avons emballés tous mes petits jouets dans un petit carton, caché dans le coffre de la Volvo, pour que personne ne tombe dessus (je n'ose imaginer la tête d'Esmée si elle venait à découvrir… ça !). Tout fut plié, démonté ou jeté durant toute l'après-midi. Ma famille, Angie et Eric partirent à 16 heures trente, quand la tache fut finie. Je restai sur le pas de mon appartement vide pendant plusieurs secondes.<p>

- Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que je vais partir d'ici. J'y vis depuis quatre ans…

- Je sais ce que ça fait. Mais une nouvelle aventure commence pour toi et moi ! Elle embrassa doucement ma main. Il faut y aller, on a loué le camion jusqu'à 20 heures. Je claquais une dernière fois la porte de mon ancien chez moi. Je descendis dans la voiture, et le chauffeur que nous avions appelé nous suivit jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison. Il nous aida à tout décharger au milieu du living et repartit illico presto. On se retrouva au milieu d'une trentaine de cartons. On se partagea la tâche pour se répartir le travail. Je m'occupais de la chambre et de la salle de bain, pendant qu'elle faisait la cuisine et le salon. On s'écroula à 22 heures, couvert de sueur, mais en ayant déballés toutes nos affaires.

- Ça te dit une petite douche tous les deux ? Lui proposai-je. Elle accepta volontiers mon offre. Notre douche se termina avec ma douce cambrée contre le carrelage froid, moi en elle faisant des allers retours endiablés dans son antre. Il faut bien inaugurer les pièces de la maison, non ?

* * *

><p>- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant ? Soufflai-je au creux de son oreille. Je meurs d'envie de t'allonger au milieu du lit, te de déshabiller sauvagement, de t'attacher et… elle mit sa main sur ma bouche.<p>

- Oui, mais tu ne vas rien faire du tout, car c'est notre pendaison de crémaillère, et tout le monde se rendrait compte de notre absence. Elle piqua une poignée de gâteaux apéritifs. Ca faisait une semaine que nous vivions tous les deux dans notre maison et franchement, ça nous change du petit appartement. Vu que ma copine me refusait un câlin rapide, je me dirigeai vers Emmett pour l'embêter gentiment quand je vis Angela et Bella se diriger difficilement vers les chambres d'amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demandai-je à Eric.

- Elle a mal au ventre. Je lui ai proposé de rentrer, mais elle veut pas, elle dit que ça va passer. Il souffla. Elle me fait peur. Elle a souvent des petites crampes, mais elle ne veut pas aller voir le médecin. Enfin bon. Il avala une gorgée de coca.

- Elle doit accoucher quand ?

- Dans deux mois, c'est pour ça que ça me fait peur. C'est comme si elle avait des contractions, c'est pas normal. Il bloqua sa tête dans ses mains. Bella revient vers nous, toute blanche et tremblante.

- Il faut emmener Angie à l'hôpital maintenant.

* * *

><p>Je sais, encore une fin sadique… Mais rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	32. Chapter 32

Hello ! Vous m'avez détestés de vous avoir fait une fin aussi sadique cette semaine… Mais promis, cette semaine, la fin du chapitre est heureuse… WARNING ! Lemon assez hot dans ce chapitre, où Ed se sert de ses petits joujoux sur Bella. Le passage est entre /!\ Libre à vous de lire. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Aussidagility : Oui, je confirme… Mais je ne dis rien sur ce qui va arriver à Angie… Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro : Elle ne perd pas les eaux, elle a juste de violentes crampes, au point qu'elle s'en tort de douleur. Tu t'y connais beaucoup mieux que moi dans ce domaine, je sais juste qu'à partir de 32 semaines, un bébé peut survivre hors du ventre de sa mère (enfin je crois. Les sciences et moi… ^^) Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Eric chargea doucement Angie à l'arrière de la voiture. Edward donnait un double des clefs à sa mère, pour qu'il puisse fermer après leur départ et s'installa à côté de moi. Je m'insérais brutalement dans la circulation faible de la ville et la traversais le plus vite possible. Angie avait des crampes de plus en plus douloureuses, et se tordait de douleur à l'arrière. Eric faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la calmer.

- Chut bébé, chut. Ca va aller, tu m'entends, ça va aller ! Tout va bien se passer. Je l'entendais déposer des baisers sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Edward leur passa une bouteille d'eau. Eric répandit le contenu du flacon sur le visage de sa petite amie. Je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge, et redémarrai aussi sec quand il passa au vert. J'entrais en trombe sur le parking des urgences et ne prit pas la peine de me garer correctement. Eric descendit et porta Angela dans ses bras et courut à l'intérieur du hall. J'aidais Edward à marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Eric la déposait sur un matelas.

- On va lui faire tous les examens possibles pour voir comment elle et le bébé vont. On va prendre soin d'elle Eric, tu nous connais. Toi, tu restes ici. Les collègues d'Angela la tirèrent en arrière et le médecin mit une main en travers du buste d'Eric.

- Pourquoi je peux pas l'accompagner Tom, merde ! Je suis son compagnon, c'est à moi d'être à ses côtés, tu m'entends !

- Je le fais pour le bien d'Angela. Tu es dans un état qui ne peut que lui faire du mal. Tu restes ici, tu remplis le formulaire d'admission, et tu attends. Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais c'est comme ça. Je viendrais t'avertir dès que j'aurais des nouvelles. Il repartit dans le couloir et entra et disparut en tournant dans un des angles.

- PUTAIN ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Il balança les formulaires que le gynéco lui avait donnés contre un mur. Il balança un coup de pied rageux dans la machine à café de la salle d'attente. Elle clignota plusieurs fois, et le message défilant en boucle sur le petit écran : ENVIE D'UN MOMENT DE DETENTE ? 0.35 CT. Disparut d'un seul coup. Je récupérais doucement les formulaires qu'il avait lancés et les complétais. Je savais presque tout d'Angie, enfin, au niveau de sa santé. Eric recommença à frapper sans vergogne la machine à café qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait. Je le laissais se défouler durant de longues minutes. Edward non plus ne savait pas quoi faire. J'allais donner le formulaire à la secrétaire de nuit et m'assis à côté d'Edward. Eric se laissa brusquement glisser le long du mur derrière lui. La tête dans les mains, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Je me rapprochais doucement de lui, et m'assis à ces cotés. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Rentre chez toi, murmura-t-il. Rentrez, tous les deux ! Il s'adressa à Edward. C'est votre fête après tout.

- Hors de question. Tu étais là pour moi quand Edward était entre la vie et la mort. Maintenant, c'est à nous d'être là quand Angie et son bébé sont en danger. Viens. Je l'aidais à se lever. Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils en plastique. J'ai complété le dossier d'Angie pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'aurais pas dut l'écouter, j'aurais dut l'emmener directement aux urgences, dès la première crampe. J'aurais dut, merde !

- Avec des si, tu refais le monde. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu te sens impuissant. Mais il va falloir attendre. Calme-toi, respire un grand coup. Ca va aller.

- Si elle perd son bébé, je ne m'en remettrais pas, tu m'entends ?

- Personne ne s'en remettra. Calme-toi. Edward disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gobelet d'eau fraiche. Il en but une longue gorgée et se versa le reste sur son visage. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux brutalement. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et fis des cercles sur sa nuque. Je le pris dans mes bras et le berçais doucement.

- Ca va aller, soufflai-je, ça va aller. Elle et le bébé vont très bien.

- J'veux pas les perdre ! J'veux pas les perdre ! J'veux pas perdre les deux anges de ma vie ! Je ne répondis pas. Je veux pas perdre les deux femmes de ma vie, j'veux pas perdre mon Elodie, ma minie Angie.

- Elodie est un prénom magnifique. Ça lui ira très bien. Il s'apaisait contre moi en parlant de sa fille, et des dispositions qu'ils avaient prises pour elle.

- On hésitait entre Elodie et Amélie, mais elle nous a donné un coup de pied en entendant Elodie. C'est un bon signe, hein ?

- C'est un très bon signe.

- On a acheté plein de body pour elle, des petites robes pour plus tard, et même une peluche ! C'est un petit ourson avec un tee-shirt bleu.

- Elle l'adorera, j'en suis persuadé.

- J'ai presque terminé la chambre. On a choisi de la peinture rose sur les murs. On se croirait dans une bonbonnière quand on entre.

- Si tu veux, Edward t'aidera à monter les meubles de la petite. Il est très doué pour assembler des meubles. Il ne parla plus pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'endormir contre moi. Je pris ma veste et la roulai sous sa tête pour en faire un oreiller. Je l'allongeai sur les sièges, et attrapai sa veste en guise de couverture. Je le réveillais vers deux heures du matin, quand le médecin vint nous annoncer l'état de santé d'Angela. Il bondit de sa chaise et s'en voulut d'avoir dormi.

- Pas de charabia Tom, je fais partie de la maison, donc tu me dis directement si oui ou non elles vont bien.

- Angela et le bébé vont bien. On relâcha notre respiration. J'ai fait tous les tests possibles, et ils sont tous normaux. On va la garder pendant une semaine en observation, pour en être vraiment sûr, mais elles vont bien. Tu peux aller la voir. Chambre 239. Il ne remercia pas son collègue, préférant courir à la vitesse de l'éclair vers sa femme. On marcha tranquillement vers sa chambre, dont la porte était grande ouverte. Eric embrassait le visage d'Angela partout, et avait ses deux mains posés sur le ventre de ma meilleure amie. Tous deux pleuraient à chaude larmes, sans essayer de se retenir.

- Dés que tu as des crampes, maintenant, tu me laisses t'emmener à l'hôpital, tu me… elle lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant longuement. Nous préférâmes nous éclipser, les laissant profiter de leur monde de tranquillité.

Je nous ramenais lentement chez nous, la fatigue pensant sur mes épaules. En rentrant, je constatais que ma belle-famille avait tout rangé autour de nous. Je montais sur la mezzanine, dans la chambre, et me déshabillais rapidement. Je m'allongeai au milieu du lit jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne. Je dus rouler pour prendre ma place habituelle.

- Ca me fait drôle d'avoir vu Eric comme ça. Si fragile, si… démuni.

- J'étais comme lui lors de ton accident. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir craqué. Tout être humain aurait fait pareil. Si c'était moi à la place d'Angela, et toi à la place d'Eric, qu'aurait-tu fais ? Tu aurais pu rester calme ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Il s'écroula à côté de moi et éteignis la lampe. Allez, quatre petites heures de sommeil avant d'aller au travail, youpi !

* * *

><p>- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je sentis un liquide froid couler entre mes seins et tomber sur mon ventre. Sa bouche récupéra la cascade de liquide et la lécha, pour remonter à sa source. Il posa quelque chose contre mes lèvres. Je mordis délicatement dedans. Une fraise. Même les yeux bandés, j'arrive à reconnaitre des fruits.<p>

Laissez-moi vous résumez la situation. Cela fait exactement six mois aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensemble, et nous avons voulu fêter ça à notre manière. Diner chic dans un resto très cher pour se faire plaisir (Edward était chef du personnel depuis deux mois, et gagnais sa mieux sa vie qu'avant, on avait un peu moins de difficultés financières) et évidemment, une nuit de sexe endiablé pour pimenter le tout ! Sinon, c'est pas un anniversaire réussi à 100 % !

J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre d'orgasme qu'il m'avait offert depuis notre retour du restaurant, je n'en étais plus capable. Pour le moment, je suis totalement nue, attaché à une chaise au milieu du salon, avec Edward s'amusant à presser des fruits sur mon corps échauffée. J'avais aussi au passage les yeux bandés. Je sentis Edward vénérer du bout de la langue mon nombril et sa bouche se glissa sur ma minette dégoulinante, qui n'attendait que de l'attention. Ses doigts frôlent mon clitoris, mais trop légèrement.

- Patience, patience miss Swan… Le dieu du sexe prend son temps pour faire jouir son esclave…

- Dieu du sexe ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ! Et depuis quand je suis ton esclave ? Juste parce que je suis attaché et privé de la vision ! Alors, Vas-y, dieu du sexe, fais-moi jouir sans les mains et sans ta langue.

- Ne jamais me provoquer. Tu vas voir, petite effrontée ! Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Il va pas me laisser attacher nue comme ça tout de même !

**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

- Eh, j'déconnais ! Reviens !

- Je ne vais pas te laisser. Je vais juste chercher deux-trois petits trucs pour m'aider. Sa voix me venait de plus haut. Il est dans la chambre. Je l'entendis ouvrir un tiroir et le refermer brusquement. Ses pas redescendirent les marches et revinrent vers moi. Je le sentis tirer ma chaise. J'essayais de savoir où j'étais dans la pièce. Surement dos à la télé, face au canapé.

- Je vais te faire jouir sans te toucher directement. Je vais me servir de plusieurs objets. Tu me fais confiance ? Je hochais la tête. J'aurais toujours confiance en lui. Déjà… Je l'entendis ouvrir un préservatif. C'est impossible de faire l'amour comme ça ? A moins qu'il m'ait caché ce talent-là. Je sentis quelque chose de dur et de froid s'immiscer entre mes petites lèvres.

- Eh, les sex-toy, c'est pas réglementaire !

- C'est moi qui décide, tu as oublié ! Je sentis le faux sexe se glisser en moi doucement. Il me remplissait parfaitement. Il le poussa jusqu'à la garde.

- Pourquoi le préservatif ? Demandai-je.

- L'hygiène. J'ai toujours recouvert mes petits objets d'une protection, pour que mes conquêtes ne chopent pas une infection. Et maintenant, place au spectacle ! Il me laissa dans cette position, avec cet objet augmentant ma frustration entre mes chairs. Il commença à m'exciter avec un petit objet, très doux. Une plume. Je la sentis titiller mes narines, avant de descendre sur mes lèvres et vers ma gorge.

- Je t'interdis de gémir, ou de bouger. Sinon, ma vengeance sera terrible ! J'eus du mal à déglutir. Il passa la plume sur mon cou, et remonta vers mon oreille. J'eus un sursaut, mais très léger. Il le remarqua.

- Première désobéissance. Premier cran de ma vengeance. J'entendis un petit BIP, et l'engin entre mes chairs bougea s'animant, vibrant doucement contre mes parois. Ma tête partit en arrière, et ma respiration se hacha d'un seul coup. J'étouffais, ne sachant plus quoi faire à part attendre que l'orgasme me fauche une nouvelle fois. L'engin diabolique massait délicatement mes plis internes, les frottant entre eux, les faisant crépiter. La plume descendit sur mes seins, et tortura longuement mes pointes. Mes gémissements sortirent de ma bouche involontairement, n'en pouvant plus d'être au bucher du plaisir et ne pas pouvoir crier.

- On se rebelle miss Swan. D'accord… Deux Bip retentirent coup sur coup, multipliant par trois la vitesse du vibro. Mes hanches s'animèrent toutes seules, roulant d'elle-même autour du jouet pour me faire venir plus vite. Puisque tu ne tiens pas compte de ce que je dis, nous allons passer à la vitesse maximale. Le jouet s'accéléra d'un seul coup, comme possédé par une force supérieure. Puisque qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire, je décidais de crier tout ce que je pouvais pour supporter le douloureux orgasme qui se créait en moi. Ma tête se balança dans le vide, tout en sentant cette douce plume asticoter gentiment mon nombril pour me faire grimper jusqu'au 7eme ciel. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent au pied de la chaise, et mes bras se tendirent. Je me refermais d'un seul coup autour du jouet diabolique, sans prévenir. Je me mis à crier, un cri résonnant dans toute la maison sous l'intensité de ma jouissance. Mes muscles s'agitaient tout seul, ne contrôlant plus rien. Le jouet s'arrêta d'un seul coup en moi. Edward me détacha lentement, et massa mes épaules tendu délicatement. Je détachais mon foulard noir autour des yeux et mis plusieurs minutes pour m'habituer à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Je regardais le sex-toy bleu électrique posé sur la table basse. Le même que j'avais pris pour me 'masturber', la première fois.

**FIN DU /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

- Alors ? C'est qui le dieu du sexe ? Je sautais sur sa bouche pour lui couper la parole. On s'allongea par terre, bien que le canapé soit à seulement quelques centimètres de nous. J'arrivais (avec son aide) à le dominer. Je pris un préservatif sur la table basse, l'habillais avec et m'empalai sur lieu. Je préfère son chibre à un jouet, c'est sûr !

J'oscillais sur nous rapidement, mes seins rebondissaient à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se releva doucement et les titilla du bout de la langue, me faisant accélérer plus que nécessaire pour nous faire basculer de l'autre côté. Je n'eus qu'à attendre cinq minutes avant de me refermer avec bonheur autour de lui. Je le sentis jouir dans le latex. Je m'effondrai sur lui, ma tête sur son cœur.

- Joyeux anniversaire à nous deux bébé, souffla-t-il. Que les six prochains mois soient toujours aussi fantastique, rempli de surprise et de sexe.

- Et qu'ils soient plus calmes que les six premiers ! Il éclata de rire avant d'attraper mes cheveux pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Je ne savais pas encore, à l'époque, qu'ils allaient être encore plus mouvementés que les premiers.

**Edward POV**

- Ecoutez, c'est pas compliqué, je vous demande juste de prendre votre petite camionnette, de venir jusqu'au parc pour réparer une foutue machine à café que vous nous avez vendue ! J'ai bien épluché votre contrat, et il est indiqué qu'a la moindre panne, vous venez réparez ou remplacez le matériel ! Vous voulez qu'on fasse couler votre boite ?

- Une technicien passera dans la journée, me répondit la secrétaire d'une voix monocorde.

- La direction vous en remercie ! Elle me raccrocha au nez. Merde, c'est pas ma faute !

Je venais de découvrir une nouvelle fonctionnalité du job de chef du personnel, outre celle de faire des plannings tous les jours, gérer les stocks de produits dérivés et gérer les congés maladie, les vacances et compagnie. Celle d'appeler tout le monde à Orlando pour régler les soucis de mes employés. Ils marquaient sur un classeur tout ce qui n'allait pas pendant un mois, et ensuite, c'est à moi de gérer tout ça. Conflit entre deux employés, climatiseur qui cesse de fonctionner, manque de produit d'entretien, ou besoin d'une nouvelle plaque de cuisson… Bref, pas un job de tout repos, surtout quand il faut s'engueuler avec toute la ville pour avoir tel ou tel service. Le classeur ce mois-ci fait presque vingt pages, et j'en suis à la page deux. Je sais que je vais y passer toute l'après-midi, et encore la journée de demain, tout en faisant mes planning. Et après, on dit que les hommes ne peuvent pas faire deux choses en même temps !

J'allais finir de composer le numéro pour appeler une société de produit d'entretien quand une furie brune entra dans mon bureau et me sauta sur les cuisses. Je reposais le téléphone sur son socle.

- Un problème bébé ?

- On fonce de suite à l'hôpital ! Angie a accouché ce matin à 9 heures, et Eric vient de m'appeler ! Ils veulent qu'on vienne de suite ! On passe à la maison récupérer tout ce qu'on a acheté pour eux, et on fonce ! Ma prochaine parade est à 15 heures, on a largement le temps ! Allez ! Elle m'attrapa le bras. Je restais pourtant de marbre.

- C'est pas une bonne idée d'aller la voir maintenant, elle doit être fatiguée, on devrait attendre demain ou

- C'est elle qui veut qu'on vienne. Elle est en pleine forme, et rien qu'à sa voix, on entendait qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur ! Allez, je veux voir Elodie Isabella Yorkie ! Je mis mon ordinateur en mode veille et attrapais ma veste autour de ma chaise. Mon premier contact avec un bébé. Première fois que je vais tenir un bébé dans mes bras. Et honnêtement, j'en ai la boule au ventre !

* * *

><p>Est-ce que le fait de voir un bébé va etre un électrochoc pour Edward ?<p>

Réponse la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous


	33. Chapter 33

Hello ! Désolé pour le petit retard de 24 heures, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre hier, alors plutôt que de publier un truc à la va-vite, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps !

Laccro : Et ouais, il a peur. Et les bébés sentent la peur… Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella meurt d'envie d'avoir un bébé, c'est juste Edward qui est récalcitrant à cette idée ! Merci pour ta review !

aussidagility : Ah, si seulement c'était aussi facile que tu l'écris… Lis bien ce chapitre, et tu comprendra pourquoi tout va devenir compliquer dans leur relation ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

bellabrook : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise autant ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Elle se gara face à l'hôpital. Je pris tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté pour sa meilleure amie (et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux !) et la suivis dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Angela était au troisième étage, réservé uniquement pour la maternité. Je me sentais mal à l'aise autour de tous ses papas souriant jusqu'aux oreilles de bonheur, leur mouflets dans les bras. Tout n'était que cri ou gazouillis dans l'étage. Bella s'arrêta face à une porte et tapa doucement avant d'entrer. Je refermais la porte derrière nous à l'aide de mon talon. Les deux filles étaient déjà dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va. Même si je suis exténuée, je rayonne de bonheur ! Je m'approchais doucement et posais les cadeaux sur la couverture de son lit.

- Ta fille n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.

- Eric est en train de la changer. J'ai pas le droit de me lever pour le moment. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit délicatement sur un Eric souriant portant une toute petite chose rose entre ses bras.

- Elle s'est endormie, chuchota-t-il en la regardant toujours. Tu veux la porter ? Proposa-t-il à ma petite amie. Elle hocha la tête, enleva sa veste et s'assis sur la chaise à côté du lit. Eric se pencha délicatement et transvasa le bébé.

- Elle est tellement mignonne. Et si légère, c'est impressionnant ! Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle pour contempler leur fille. Elle avait un visage petit, très fin, avec une bouche très fine, un nez délicat, des cheveux noirs sortant un peu partout du bonnet qu'elle avait sur la tête. Elle avait un pyjama rose épais avec un petit ourson sur son ventre.

- Elle est prématuré, c'est pour ça qu'elle est légère. Elle a une semaine d'avance, annonça Angela. Bella contemplait cette petite fille en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux, ce qui me fit conclure qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir des enfants. Elle s'agita doucement dans ses bras, comme si elle commençait à se réveiller. Mais elle garda les paupières fermées et continua de dormir.

- Tu veux la porter ? Me proposa Eric.

- Oh, eh bien, euh… C'est que j'suis pas branché très bébés et

- Tu vas voir, c'est facile. Assis-toi ! Me coupa-t-il. Bella me laissa son siège. Je pris place et attendit qu'elle se penche. Je positionnais mes bras comme elle l'avait fait et attrapais délicatement le bébé. Il était tout léger, et semblais très paisible. Ouais, finalement, si un bébé se comporte toujours comme ça, ça me dérangerait pas d'en avoir un à la maison !

- Vous êtes fou d'avoir acheté tout ça ! Elle contemplait les multiples pyjamas, body, et aussi le chauffe biberon, baby phone et trotteur.

- Ca nous faisait plaisir ! C'est notre filleule à tous les deux, j'te rappelle !

- Viens là ma Bella ! Elle tendit les bras et se firent un nouveau câlin. Je sentis des petits bras s'agiter contre moi. Je baissais le regard. C'était la petite qui se réveillait doucement. Elle hurla contre moi, me faisant sursauter. Je tentais de la bercer doucement pour la calmer, mais elle fit quelque chose de plus inattendu : elle régurgita son lit contre ma chemise.

- Ah merde ! Râlai-je. Je me penchais vers Angela pour qu'elle récupère sa fille et lui essuyer la bouche. Bella me tendit un paquet de kleenex pour essuyer le lait dégoulinant lentement sur mon vêtement blanc.

Ouais, finalement, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit : les bébés, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon truc !

* * *

><p>- Je t'avais dit de t'habiller chaudement ! Répéta-t-elle dans le hall gelé de l'aéroport de Seattle.<p>

- Oh, c'est bon, hein ! Râlai-je. Elle éclata de rire et attrapais nos deux valises sur le tapis roulant. J'ouvris rapidement la mienne, pris le premier pull qui me tombait sous la main et l'enfilais. Je pris aussi ma doudoune, car il fait un froid de canard dans l'Etat de Washington !

- Allez, te plains pas, il fait encore plus froid à Forks. Elle m'entraina à l'autre bout de l'aéroport, et sortit nos autres billets.

- Mais c'est vraiment paumé ton bled !

- On a un vol d'une heure pour rejoindre Port Angeles, et encore quarante-cinq minutes de voiture pour rejoindre la maison. Je sais que c'est long, que tu es fatigué, mais on y est bientôt. L'hôtesse tamponna nos billets et nous donnâmes une nouvelle fois nos bagages.

Eh oui, on va à Forks passer les fêtes de noël ! Je le lui avais promis quand nous étions chez nos parents, et je ne pouvais plus reculer. En partant d'Orlando, il faisait 15 degrés. Ici, il suffit juste d'enlever le 5 pour avoir la température ambiante. Sachant que je suis parti en jean-tee-shirt, me moquant de ma petite femme avec son gros pull, j'ai vite déchanté en sortant de l'avion ! Et c'est elle qui se moque de moi !

Je regardais à travers les vitres de l'aéroport le ballet continuel des avions décollant et atterrissant tout en buvant un café. Bella contemplait toutes les photos d'Elodie qu'elle avait prise sur son IPhone, ce même sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Un sourire signifiant : je crève d'envie d'avoir la même pour moi toute seule dans mes bras. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon non-désir de paternité. On a encore de la marge avant d'en parler, c'est quand même tôt pour avoir un enfant au bout de six mois de relation. Il faut attendre… C'est quoi le délai minimum dans une relation pour parler descendance ?

Notre vol fut appelé. Je la suivis dans le petit corridor menant à l'appareil. Je m'installais sur mon siège à côté d'elle et m'inquiétais de… la vétusté de l'appareil.

- Il à pas vraiment l'air sur l'avion… commentai-je.

- Mais si, il est en service depuis des dizaines d'années, et il n'a eu aucun accident !

- T'en es vraiment certaine ?

- Oui. Alors maintenant, tu mets tes écouteurs et tu te détends !

* * *

><p>- Eh, ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle. Je continuais de vomir dans les toilettes de notre minuscule avion de tourisme. Mon estomac n'a pas beaucoup aimé notre passage en zone de turbulences, et malgré l'interdiction de se lever, j'avais bousculé toutes les hôtesses de l'air pour pouvoir soulager mon estomac. Je me relevais difficilement et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau fraiche. Ça fait du bien ! L'hôtesse nous demanda une nouvelle fois d'aller nous assoir pour l'atterrissage. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas vomir et serrais la main de Bella pour me donner du courage. Je m'empressais de sortir de l'avion une fois les portes fermés, et me dirigeai à tâtons vers la sortie. Je savourais avec bonheur l'air frais sur mon visage plein de sueur. Bella me rejoignit, me demanda comment j'allais, et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Elle se dirigea vers le terminal trois et sauta sur son père.<p>

- Votre vol s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien pour moi, très mal pour lui ! Mon beau-père regarda mon état et eut un rire moqueur.

- Des turbulences ?

- Et pas qu'un peu ! J'attrapais en tremblant nos deux valises et les fit rouler jusqu'à la sortie. Il s'arrêta devant une voiture de police et monta à l'intérieur. J'croyais vraiment que c'était une blague quand elle m'avait annoncé qu'on monterait en voiture de patrouille ! Je calais nos affaires dans le minuscule coffre et m'installais sur la banquette arrière. La grille entre l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture me fit instantanément sentir coupable, et j'eus presque envie d'avouer tous les excès de vitesse et autres bêtises que j'avais faites. Je m'endormis doucement sur le siège usé de la voiture.

- Eh mon amour, on est arrivé ! Je sentis une main me secouer le bras. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux devant une petite maison en bois blanc, entouré de pelouse et avec plusieurs arbres autour. Il y avait une véranda sur l'avant de la maison, et le porche était éclairé. Charlie prit nos valises et je suivis Bella, dans un état second. Je faillis me cogner la tête en passant la porte, me baissant juste à temps. Le plafond était assez bas.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas une maison pour les grands. Je remarquais au dernier moment Sue dans la cuisine, portant une assiette de sandwich maison. Je me suis douté que vous n'auriez pas très faim après ce long voyage. Bella me conduisit sur le vieux canapé défoncé pour manger. Je n'avalais qu'un demi-sandwich, n'étant pas en état de manger plus. Elle me conduisit dans sa chambre et ne prit pas le temps de regarder le décor. Je m'allongeai de suite sur le lit et m'endormit, exténué.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain matin uniquement vêtu de mon boxer, dans cette chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Bella dormait à poing fermés à côté de moi. Son lit était trop petit pour moi, j'avais les pieds glacés car non recouvert par le plaid. Je les repliais sous mes cuisses pour les réchauffer. J'explorais discrètement son univers.

Le papier peint de sa chambre était violet-prune. Une couleur qui lui correspondait bien. Je voyais dans l'obscurité une bibliothèque rempli de livres qu'elles avaient dut trouver dans des brocantes, vu que la plupart étaient rafistolés au scotch, ou cornés. Il y avait un petit bureau, où un énorme ordinateur surement à la mode fin des années 80 faisait plier le bois. Je suivis du regard le câble du modem qui serpentait jusqu'au plafond et tombais sur son panneau de liège, où il y avait beaucoup de photo. Je me levais doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, enfilais mon polo de la veille et contemplais son passé.

Il y avait beaucoup de photo d'elle et Angela sur une plage, à la lumière d'un feu, ou courant comme des folles sur le sable humide. Elle était plus insouciante que maintenant, on ne voyait qu'une folle envie de mordre la vie à pleine dent sur ces photos. Elle devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Je dirigeai mon regard ailleurs. Des photos d'elle et son père, sur une petite embarcation, cannes à pêche et glacière dans les mains. Elle était beaucoup plus petite, et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il lui en manquait une sur le devant. Je regardais les dernières photos, que j'avais volontairement évitées. Elle et Mike, dans le même lit où je venais de dormir. Il était torse nu, Bella aussi visiblement. Elle se cachait contre son torse tout en rougissant. Il venait certainement de faire l'amour. Je sentis deux bras autour de mon ventre et une tête sur mon dos musclé.

- Ça remonte à 3 ans. C'est la première fois où il est venu ici. J'avais la grippe, et surtout un affreux mal de crane. Il connaissait le remède parfait. Les photos avec Angie, on avait 17 ans, c'était pendant les vacances avec mon père. Je supportais plus la solitude de Forks et il m'avait autorisé à l'inviter. On avait passé de superbes vacances. Et celle de mon père et moi, j'avais cinq ans, et c'est la première fois qu'il m'emmenait pêcher avec lui. Elle se mit au même niveau que moi, et arracha la photo d'elle et de son ex. Elle récupéra la punaise et y accrocha un polaroid de nous deux chez mes parents, quand nous étions dans ma chambre.

- Moi, je connais le remède parfait contre les mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent en tête. Je la chargeai comme un sac à patates sur mon épaule et nous emmenai jusqu'à son lit de jeune fille.

* * *

><p>- Ah mon dieu, elle est gelée ! Je me décalais rapidement de l'eau de mer qui venait me lécher mes pieds. Bella riait à côté de moi.<p>

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Fallait pas mettre des chaussures en toiles pour une promenade le long de la mer ! Elle me montra ses bottes en caoutchouc sur ses pieds, remontant jusqu'aux genoux.

- Je suis habitué à l'océan en Floride. Pas à La Push !

- J'ai toujours connu l'océan ici. Puis, te plains pas, pour la saison, l'eau est plus chaude que d'habitude !

- D'habitude, c'est quoi la température ?

- Un ou deux degrés !

- Tu es déjà venu ici avec… Mike ? Demandai-je avec une arrière-pensée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son ex m'obsède en ce moment. Elle attrapa ma tête dans ses mains et je fus obligé de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis allée à Seattle avec Mike, à La Push, au restaurant d'hier aussi, c'est même là qu'il m'a demandé ma main l'an passé. Alors oui, il y a des souvenirs entre moi et Mike ici, mais ce sont juste des souvenirs ! Un truc dont tu te souviens au coin du feu en hiver et qui te font sourire ! Mais c'est tout ! Si moi, j'ai arrêté de penser à lui, toi, fais-en de même. Je hochais la tête doucement.

* * *

><p>J'attendis qu'elle revienne de la salle de bain pour éteindre la lumière et dormir, car j'étais franchement exténué, après cet aller-retour Seattle-Forks pour acheter des cadeaux de noël pour ma belle-famille. Je regardais distraitement par la fenêtre la neige voleter. Ça avait ahuri Bella d'apprendre que c'est la première fois que je voyais de la neige tomber. Je veux dire en direct live, pas dans les films. En même temps, j'ai toujours vécu à Orlando, et la neige là-bas, c'est pas très courant ! Sauf peut-être à cause du dérèglement climatique !<p>

- Mère noël à une distribution de cadeau pour un petit garçon qui a été sage cet année ! Je tournais la tête pour la contempler dans l'encadrement de la porte. Soutien-gorge rouge avec de la fourrure blanche tout autour, exactement pareil pour sa culotte et ses bas.

- Il va pas le rester bien longtemps le petit garçon devant une mère noël… aussi sexy ! Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et me rejoignis sur le lit.

- Mmh, si le petit garçon n'est pas sage, il va falloir prendre les grands moyens ! Elle prit son foulard et m'attacha les mains au-dessus de la tête. Enfin, attaché est un grand bien mot, car vu le nœud qu'elle a fait, je me libère en moins de trente secondes ! Elle attrapa difficilement mon boxer et le fis glisser le long de mes cuisses musclés, me laissant totalement nu avec mon érection très douloureuse. Elle se pencha vers cette dernière, me laissant une magnifique vue sur ces seins. Je sentis un souffle d'air chaud sur mini-moi. Elle soufflait doucement dessus.

- Fais-le Bella, j'te prie ! Soufflai-je.

- Bella ? Je ne connais pas de Bella.

- Mère noël, s'il te plait, fais-le ! C'est mieux ?

- Beaucoup ! Elle darda sa langue et fis plusieurs arabesques sur ma peau. Je m'enfonçais encore plus dans les oreilles, attendant qu'elle veuille bien m'accorder une délivrance. Sa bouche fine se posa sur mon gland et le suçota doucement. Mes muscles se tendirent, attendant une délivrance, ma respiration se hacha… jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne dans sa magnifique bouche. Mes yeux se fermèrent à demi, me laissant juste l'admirer. Sa langue s'enroula autour de mon manche et fit de légers allers retours, masturbant délicatement la partie hors de ma bouche. Seigneur ! J'eus encore plus de mal à respirer et attendit qu'elle veuille bien me faire jouir. Je la sentis relaxer ses muscles de sa gorge pour me prendre au complet. Je retenais difficilement mes hanches crevant d'envie de s'activer. Je me sentais au bord du gouffre, mais n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus.

Je forçais sur les poignets, me libérant de mon entrave, sous les yeux surpris de Bella. Elle retira sa bouche d'autour de moi, et ni une ni deux, je l'attirais à moi, embrassant durement ses lèvres douces et pleines. Je la retournais sur le matelas, et récupérais son foulard. J'y attachais ses poignets.

- Ca, c'est un vrai nœud ! Je retirais sa culotte de mère noël, mais lui laissais ses bas et son soutien-gorge, la trouvant plus sexy ainsi. Je m'immisçais directement en elle, et profitais de sa chaleur étouffante et de sa moiteur. Je m'activais directement en elle, attrapant une de ses jambes pour la faire passer sur mon épaule. Ma main droite s'activa sur son clitoris bouillant, et sa bouche s'amusa à taquiner son cou et son oreille gauche. Elle subissait brutalement mes assauts, mais au vu de tous les gémissements contenus qu'elle émettait, je savais que ça lui plaisait. Ses phalanges blanchissait, et elle mordait tellement sa lèvre que j'eus peur qu'elle la fasse saigner. On eut notre orgasme en même temps, et je m'écroulais sur elle, exténué. Je libérais ses poignets rougis et les embrassais délicatement.

- Je vais mettre de la lingerie plus souvent ! Si j'ai un Edward en rut qui me fait divinement bien l'amour… Je l'embrassais doucement.

* * *

><p>On descendit main dans la main en ce matin de noël pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je pensais à me baisser pour passer l'encadrement de la porte (après me l'être prit plusieurs fois dans la tronche, j'ai appris à m'incliner).<p>

Sauf que la cuisine était déjà pleine. De la mère de Bella et de son beau-père.

J'sens que ça va être un joyeux noël tiens !

* * *

><p>Alors ? Avez-vous remarqué le petit détail qui va changer tout le reste de l'histoire ?<p>

Sinon, à la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	34. Chapter 34

Hello ! Je sais, j'ai 24 heures de retard, mais vous commencez à me connaitre ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine, vous avez explosés le compteur avec le chapitre précédent !

twilight0507 : Salut ! Alors, je te le dis tout de suite, c'est la seconde option ! Malheureusement, ils vont aller jusqu'à cette extréminté là… Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Non, je te rassure, c'est bien ça, tu ne t'es pas trompé ! Tu vas découvrir la réaction d'Edward à la nouvelle dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Elle vient tout juste de l'etre ! Elle ne l'était pas à son arrivée à Forks. Edward retombe peu à peu dans une réaction de gamin, dont l'apotheose est dans ce chapitre (malheureusment…) Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Jackye : Bonjour ! Ed n'est vraiment pas prêt, mais il ne va pas avoir le choix, car il a commit une bêtise ! Et il ne va pas du tout l'assumer ! C'est pas grave, quand FF a décidé de beuger, il le fait très bien ! Bises, merci pour ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Essaye de lui parler ! Insistai-je pendant qu'elle s'habillait.

- Hors de question ! Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle a dit au repas chez tes parents ! Et elle ne nous a pas fait d'excuses !

- On leur a pas acheté de cadeau, tu crois qu'elle va encore plus tirer la gueule ?

- Eh, je te parie dix dollars qu'elle n'a rien acheté pour nous, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais balancer du pognon pour elle alors que j'en ai besoin pour la Fac ! Je la serrais dans mes bras doucement.

- Tenu ! Essaye de ne pas t'emporter outre mesure aujourd'hui ! C'est Noel !

- Je vais essayer de retenir ma main qui a très envie d'aller s'abattre sur sa joue !

* * *

><p>- Vous nous avez trop gâtés ! S'exclama Bella une nouvelle fois. J'avais eu un livre épais d'environ sept cents pages sur les plus grands champions et évènements sportifs du XXème siècle avec un bon d'achat de 50 dollars pour une grande enseigne de sport. Bella avait eu des vêtements, un parfum, un livre, et de l'argent pour s'offrir ce qu'elle voulait. Evidemment, belle-maman n'avait rien amené pour nous dans sa hotte ! Je sortis discrètement le billet de dix dollars de ma poche arrière et le mis dans la main de Bella. On s'offrirait nos cadeaux respectifs en privé ce soir. Charlie s'approcha avec une boite en carton bombée.<p>

- Tu donneras ça à Angela pour sa petite. Dis-moi si ce que j'ai pris est suffisamment grand, sinon, j'irais changer. Elle ouvrit délicatement le coté de la boite et en sortit une petite robe rose avec des fleurs.

- Pour cet été, ce sera parfait !

- Renée, tu savais qu'Angela avait eu une petite fille ? Ce serait sympa de faire un petit geste pour eux. Il insista sur l'expression petit geste.

- Hors de question. Cette petite insolente ne le mérite pas. C'est elle qui a entrainé Bella sur la mauvaise pente de la cigarette. Bella se redressa, plus énervée que jamais.

- Je ne vois pas comment ma meilleure amie aurait pu m'entrainer là-dedans, car, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle n'a jamais touché une cigarette de sa vie ! Tu seras toujours qu'une putain d'égoïste pensant vraiment qu'à ta tronche ! Je plains vraiment mon futur fils ou fille d'avoir une grand-mère radine ! Elle se leva brutalement et monta à l'étage poser ses cadeaux et la petite robe dans sa valise. Heureusement que je lui ai dit de ne pas s'énerver ! Je n'osais pas bouger, préférant rester assis sur le parquet froid du salon, au pied du petit sapin multicolore.

- Ta fille a raison Renée, commenta Charlie, tout en aidant sa femme à faire le repas de midi. Je la vis attraper son sac à main. Elle en sortit un beau carnet de chèque en cuir rouge. Elle compléta deux bouts de papier. Bella redescendit à ce moment-là. Toujours furax. Elle s'assit dos à moi. Mes bras entourèrent son buste, et je déposais de légers baisers derrière son oreille pour la calmer. Sa mère nous donna les deux chèques.

- Pour vous deux et l'autre. Joyeux noël. Elle remit brutalement ses affaires dans son sac. On est vraiment désolé de lui avoir fait cracher 100 dollars alors que c'est Noel ! J'suis sûr que son mari, joueur de base-ball, lui ramène 100 dollars par heure dans sa baraque, ça va pas la tuer un geste pour sa fille quand même, si !

* * *

><p>L'ambiance durant le repas fut… tendue ! Je me retrouvais entre Bella et Sue, face à Phil. Bella avait sa mère face à elle. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je crois qu'il y aurait un double meurtre dans cette maison. Il n'y eut pas de dispute durant le repas, seulement des piques çà et là, faisant augmenter la pression cran par cran. Une réflexion sur notre couple, ou une sur la nouvelle extension construite chez les Dwyer… Heureusement, ça n'explosa pas, mais tout le monde avait peur. En plus, on va devoir supporter ça durant encore deux jours, youpi !<p>

Je prétextais avoir mal à la jambe pour m'éclipser de cette ambiance. J'entendis Renée lancer son venin.

- Quel malpoli ce garçon ! Je redescendis le peu de marche que j'avais monté et lui fis face.

- Alors écoute-moi bien la vieille peau botoxé à 200 % ! Si tu t'intéressais à ta fille et à ton gendre, tu aurais su qu'au mois de juillet, je me suis fait percuté en moto par une voiture roulant à 60 km/h, que j'ai passé presque six heures sur une table d'opération, deux semaines et demi à l'hôpital, près de trois mois dans un fauteuil roulant, et j'ai même pas encore fini ma rééducation. Alors tes putains de commentaires, tu te les gardes ! Compris ? Je rebroussais chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. De toute façon, elle me déteste déjà. J'vais pas continuer à sourire, si ? J'entendis Charlie me suivre à l'étage. Merde, lui, par contre, je l'aime bien (enfin, quand il ne porte pas son revolver). Même si c'est son ex-femme, il va être furax ?

- Merci d'avoir remis une bonne fois pour toute Renée en place et d'avoir fait descendre la tension de ce repas ! Tu fais officiellement partie de la famille Swan ! Il me serra la main virilement.

- Désolé, mais ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait tout déborder. J'en pouvais plus !

- Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je la vire elle et son mari. Allez, va te reposer. J'entendis Bella monter les marches et me sauter au cou. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y avait, car elle dévorait sauvagement ma bouche.

- Tu es officiellement l'homme de ma vie ! Ok donc, si je veux plaire à beau-papa et avoir une belle récompense de la part de ma chérie, je dois envoyer la belle-mère dans les roses. Quoi de plus facile ?

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder son visage. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Bella m'avait formellement interdit de la dévisager durant de longues secondes, mais… C'est à la fois horrible et… fascinant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon regard insistant sur elle, mais son copain de deux mètres dix l'avait remarqué, et ça lui faisait pas plaisir du tout ! J'essayais de me contrôler, de penser à autre chose, de suivre la discussion, mais rien à faire. Je suis toujours fasciné par son visage. Le neveu de Sue perdit patience et frappa sur la table. Les deux bières se renversèrent sur la nappe.<p>

- T'arrête un peu de reluquer le visage de ma copine bon sang !

- Sam, calme-toi, ce n'est rien ! Elle caressa doucement l'arête de son visage. Il n'a pas l'habitude, ça se comprend. Bella me fit les gros yeux avant de se lever pour nettoyer les dégâts. Emily, la copine de Sam, tentait de calmer son petit-ami qui avait visiblement envie de me refaire le portrait.

- Tu sais que j'aime pas quand les gens font ça, tu le sais !

- Il est nouveau, il a pas l'habitude. Je me suis fait agresser par un ours il y a trois ans, expliqua-t-elle, tout en calmant Sam en lui massant délicatement la nuque. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, il aurait pu me démembrer. Mais je resterais comme ça toute ma vie. Elle avait quatre stries grises sur la moitié gauche de son visage. Son œil n'était pas totalement ouvert, et un des coins de sa bouche restait inanimé. Effectivement, considéré sous cet angle… Sam n'aime pas que les gens regardent sans arrêt mes blessures, il s'énerve très vite. Elle embrassa ses lèvres doucement et se blottit contre son torse extrêmement développé.

- J'te jure lui, plus délicat, tu meurs ! Commenta Bella, faisant rire Emily.

* * *

><p>- Allez, on va repasser par Orlando dans trois mois, promis ! Il étouffa Bella dans son étreinte.<p>

- Merci encore de nous avoir accueillis chez vous Sue. Elle me rendit mon étreinte.

- C'est chez vous aussi, vous venez quand vous le voulez ! Encore désolé, mais Renée n'était pas prévu au programme. Normalement, elle passe Noel dans les Hampton avec la famille de Phil.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je serais virilement la main de Charlie en attendant que notre vol pour Orlando soit appelé. Charlie et Sue nous avaient emmenés jusqu'à Seattle, en voiture banalisé cette fois-ci, ce qui évitait de se faire remarquer ! Je trainais Bella à reculons dans l'appareil, refusant de quitter son père. Je sentis sa tête sur mon épaule. Je fis de lentes arabesques sur sa tempe.

- Trois mois, ce n'est rien. En plus, vous vous téléphonez souvent. Ton père a beaucoup de congés, j'me trompe ?

- Il est à la retraite dans deux ans, et il a toujours trop travaillé. Ses collègues le laissent prendre autant de vacances qu'il veut. J'espère que lui et Sue viendront passer leur retraite à Orlando, mais ça m'étonnerait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père a toujours vécu à Forks, et toute la famille de Sue est à La Push. Tu vois un peu le topo !

- C'est dommage, ça éviterai à lui comme à nous de traverser le pays pour leur rendre visite.

- T'as pas aimé nos vacances ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Si, c'était super, malgré les températures polaires, ta mère à qui je me suis fait une joie de lui dire tout ce que je pensais d'elle et le neveu de Sue voulant me casser la figure ! Elle eut un petit rire.

- Pour Sam, tu l'as cherché, je t'avais dit de ne pas dévisager Emily !

- Il est fou amoureux d'elle, j'me trompe ?

- Ils étaient ensemble au lycée, et le fait qu'elle soit blessé ne l'a pas repoussé, bien au contraire. Il en prend soin encore plus qu'avant. Il lui interdit de sortir en forêt, et si mon père ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait décimé tous les ours de La Push. J'me sens pas très bien là. Elle se releva doucement, pas dans son assiette. Elle détacha sa ceinture et poussa les hôtesses de l'air. Je la suivis doucement et toquais à la porte des toilettes. Elle la poussa doucement, tout en vidant son estomac.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je doucement. Elle fit non de la tête et continua de vomir. La cabine étant trop petite pour nous deux, je m'agenouillais dans l'allée et me penchait pour retenir ses cheveux. J'attendis qu'elle finisse. Elle se releva doucement, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

- J'comprends pas, j'ai mangé qu'une madeleine et j'ai pris un comprimé contre ça. Je piquais une bouteille d'eau sur le chariot de l'hôtesse de l'air et la tendit à Bella pour qu'elle se désaltère. Je tendis un dollar à la femme en uniforme pour qu'elle arrête de me casser les oreilles.

- Et moi, j'étais bien à jeun la semaine dernière, et j'ai vomi tripes et boyau ! Faut pas chercher, les avions, ça te dérègle le bide.

**Bella POV**

- QUOI ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI LA ! Hurlai-je une nouvelle fois. Le bougre éclata de rire.

- Un peu. Seul mon père monte sur scène. Emmett, Rose, maman, toi et moi, on est au premier rang. Les caméras vont nous dévisager tout le long, mais tu t'en fous ! Ça va passer aux infos ce soir, et basta !

- Comment ça basta ? Je refuse que ma tête soit sur NBC, CNN, et compagnie !

- Bella, tu es en couple avec le fils d'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays ! On passe généralement à la télé trois, voire quatre fois par an si on a un évènement dans la famille. On va être gâtés cette année avec la naissance du mouflet entre Rose et Emmett. Ne t'en fais pas, on a jamais été traqué par des hordes de paparazzi. Calme-toi, tu respires un grand coup, et ça ira !

Ouais, ben j'respire un grand coup, et ça va toujours pas mieux ! Nous étions rentrés de Forks la semaine précédente, et nous avons fêtés le nouvel an avec Angela et Eric. Nous sommes le trois janvier, et je viens d'apprendre que je devais faire figuration lors des vœux de Carlisle Cullen pour la nouvelle année, et aussi pour la donation à différents organismes humanitaires. Caméra, photographes et compagnie ! Youpi ! Je terminais de remonter ma robe et cherchais mes petites bottes à talon pour la cérémonie. Je les enfilais, toujours énervée. Je sentis Edward se glisser derrière moi et me tendre la paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'il m'avait offert pour Noel.

- Elles iront très bien avec ta robe. Il m'embrassa doucement.

* * *

><p>- Et c'est avec un immense honneur que j'offre ce chèque d'un million de dollar à l'association des enfants malades, pour que ces enfants puissent eux aussi être heureux et souriant, malgré les épreuves ! J'applaudis une nouvelle fois, suivant le mouvement de la foule autour de nous, et écoutais un nouveau discours vantant la bonté naturelle de Carlisle Cullen, etc… Il devait encore remettre deux chèques, et la cérémonie serait finie : un pour l'aide à la recherche contre le Sida, et un autre pour la construction d'école en Afrique. Je n'imaginais pas Carlisle aussi généreux envers les plus démunis. Comme quoi, l'habit de fait pas le moine !<p>

Je passe surement pour un monstre, car j'ai hâte que cette cérémonie se finisse, car j'ai une affreuse envie de vomir qui me tord les boyaux, et je n'ose pas partir de peur de paraitre mal poli. Mais ça fait vraiment tache de dégueuler devant tout le monde. Je me retenais, essayait de penser à autre chose, mais impossible. Quand je sentais que je ne pouvais plus me retenir, j'eus à peine le temps de marmonner que j'étais malade à Edward avant de traverser la grande salle en courant. Je poussais les caméras de deux journalistes et m'élançais dans le hall. Je trouvais les toilettes pour femmes, et eut juste le temps d'ouvrir une cabine pour aller déverser ce que mon estomac retenait. Je rabattis mes cheveux en arrière quand ceux-ci me cachait la vue.

- Bella ? Bella, ça va ? C'était Esmée, accompagnés de Rosalie.

- Là ! Annonçai-je difficilement. Ma belle-mère me trouva en premier.

- Ma pauvre chérie, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle me serra dans ses bras doucement. Je tremblais, j'avais surement de la fièvre. Je remis ma tête dans la cuvette juste à temps, mon estomac ayant visiblement décidé que ce n'était pas encore fini. Je sentis les doigts d'Esmée retenir mes cheveux en arrière. Quand je me sentis mieux, j'actionnais la chasse d'eau et me relevais doucement. Rosalie me tendait des lingettes démaquillantes. Je savourais avec bonheur la sensation de fraicheur sur ma peau. J'en passais une autre sur ma nuque pour me soulager.

- Madame Cullen, il faudrait que vous veniez poser avec votre mari pour les photos officielles et…

- Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupés monsieur ! En plus, ces toilettes sont réservées aux dames ! Elle traversa la salle carrelé vivement et en verrouilla la porte d'accès.

- Vas-y Esmée, ça ira ! Je m'envoyais une rafale d'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller. Rose me tendit une serviette épaisse pour que je m'essuie le visage. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte et s'énervais dessus.

- C'est Edward bébé ! Ça va ? Ouvre-moi ! Ma belle-sœur le fit entrer. Il me serra doucement contre lui. Esmée, visiblement plus rassuré, repartit dans la salle pour poser avec Carlisle pour les photographes. Rosalie alla retrouver Emmett vers le bar. Allez, on rentre, j'ai fait le beau pour ces charognards, c'est fini.

- Tu vas pouvoir conduire ? J'suis pas en état, et si tu le sens pas, on prend un taxi.

- Je préfère le taxi. Il me tendit la veste de son smoking et la mis sur mes épaules. Il héla un taxi et nous fit grimper à bord. Il donna notre adresse et referma la vitre entre nous et le chauffeur.

- Ça doit être les moules qu'on a mangé hier soir qui me sont restés sur l'estomac.

- T'as vraiment pas de chance mon amour. Il caressa doucement mon crane. Ça, en plus de tes règles, c'est vraiment pas cool. Je vais repartir à la pharmacie chercher des médic

- Quoi ? Le coupai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Que j'allais te chercher des médocs, mais est-ce que tu as des allergies ?

- Non, avant, répète ce que tu avais dit ?

- Ben qu'avec ta gastro et tes machins de filles, tu dois bien être retourné ? Quoi, j'ai dit une connerie ? Il leva les mains en signe de défense. Tu as toujours tes règles le deux, j'le retiens, c'est aussi le jour de notre paye. Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nnnon ! Aucun ! Le taxi nous déposa deux minutes plus tard face à notre maison. Edward donna une nouvelle indication au taxi, et je m'empressais de courir à l'intérieur. Je retirais mes bottes tout en courant aux toilettes. La raison de ma panique, juste un petit retard dans mes dates, alors que je suis réglé comme une horloge depuis mes 13 ans ! Je m'assis dos au carrelage de la salle de bain.

Et si mes vomissements n'étaient pas un gastro ? Et si mon retard était tout sauf normal ? Il faudrait que j'avertisse Edward, car je suis presque sûr à 90 % d'avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Pourtant, on met toujours un préservatif, c'est pas normal ! Mais bizarrement, je n'en avais pas envie. Je préférerais être sure avant de tout lui dire. Demain, j'irais acheter un test de grossesse. Un sourire heureux naquit sur mes lèvres après cette petite angoisse. Peut-être un bébé dans neuf mois ! Et un bébé de l'homme le plus doux au monde !

* * *

><p>J'attendis qu'il parte au travail avant de pouvoir partir. Carlisle m'avait donné trois jours de repos, et je n'étais pas en état d'aller à la fac pour le moment. N'ayant plus de voiture, je marchais jusqu'à l'officine la plus proche et pris discrètement un test sur une étagère. Je le payais rapidement et partis de suite à la maison. J'angoissais en attendant les résultats du test.<p>

**Edward POV**

Mmmh, ça fait du bien une journée de repos après tout le boulot que je me tape dans ce bureau glacial. Je voulus enrouler mon bras autour de la taille de Bella, mais je ne rencontrais que les draps froids. Elle doit encore être aux toilettes en train de vomir. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et trouvais un post-it jaune collé sur l'oreiller.

_Bébé, je suis partie chez le médecin pour qu'il me donne des médocs un peu plus costauds, j'suis vraiment pas bien._

_De retour avant ton réveil, (enfin, j'espère)_

Ben c'est rapé ma cocotte ! Je descendis de la mezzanine et allais dans la cuisine avaler ma tasse de carburant quotidien avec une tartine carbonisé. J'arriverai jamais à faire fonctionner ce foutu grille-pain ! J'allais à la salle de bain m'habiller et en profitais pour le laver les dents. Et comme toujours, Bella a fini le tube sans le mettre dans la poubelle à ses pieds ! Ses petites manies me font rire. J'en attrapais un nouveau et me brossais les dents tout en jetant l'ancien. Je trouvais, dans nos déchets, une petite boite carré. Je l'attrapais et lu ce que c'était.

CLEARMAX, LE TEST DE GROSSESSE LE PLUS PRECIS DU MARCHE.

RESULTAT EN TROIS MINUTES.

PARDON ? La brosse à dent encore dans ma bouche tomba sur le carrelage, envoyant de la mousse blanche partout autour de moi. Comment ça, test de grossesse ? Je renversais le contenu de la poubelle et cherchais le testeur. Je trouvais uniquement le mode d'emploi. J'crois qu'on va avoir droit à une explication elle et moi à son retour !

J'exposais le carton sur le bar et attendit son retour. Elle passa la porte à dix heures vingt.

- C'était l'enfer chez le médecin, j'ai cru devenir dingue ! J'ai racheté du dentifrice au passage, on en avait plus… La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demandai-je en pointant la boite cartonné. Elle déglutit difficilement et blanchit de suite. J'attends.

- Nausées, absence de règles… J'crois qu'il y a pas 100 000 diagnostics possibles.

- T'étais pas chez le médecin, hein ? J'essayais de garder mon calme le plus possible, mais j'avais vraiment du mal avec ça. Elle baissa la tête, penaude. Vas-y, annonce la couleur, qu'on en finisse.

- C'est positif. J'aurais préféré te l'annoncer autrement, mais je suis enceinte. Elle releva les yeux et me fixa. C'est super, on va avoir un bébé !

- PUTAIN DE MERDE, MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! T'AURAIS PUS FAIRE ATTENTION ! Ma colère la choqua, et elle y répondit par des cris.

- ON ATTRAPE PAS CA COMME ON ATTRAPE UN BLEU ! ON ETAIT DEUX PENDANT CET ACTE, ALORS NE ME METS PAS LES TORDS SUR LE DOS ! J'VOIS QUE CA T'ENMERDE, MAIS C'EST COMME CA, ET CA VA PAS CHANGER ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, TU VEUX PAS DE GOSSES ?

- OUI, J'VEUX PAS D'ENFANT ! J'AI HORREUR DE CA, LES GOSSES ! JE SUPPORTE PAS LEUR CRI, LEUR LAIT REGURGITE, LEUR GAZOUILLIS, TOUT ! CA M'HORRPILE ! Je vis des larmes dégouliner le long de son visage. ARRETE DE CHIALER ! ON EST DANS UNE MERDE NOIRE, ET C'EST PEUT ETRE DE NOTRE FAUTE A NOUS DEUX, MAIS IL VA FALLOIR TROUVER UNE SOLUTION RAPIDEMENT, ET C'EST PAS TES FOUTUES LARMES QUI VONT NOUS AIDER ! ON A PEU DE TEMPS POUR FAIRE UN AVORTEMENT, ALORS ON PREND RENDEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT ! Je lui tendis le téléphone brutalement.

- ET MON AVIS ? CE BEBE, C'EST NOTRE BEBE ! TU NE PEUX PAS TOUT DECIDER !

- Quoi, tu veux le garder ?

- LA QUESTION NE SE POSE MEME PAS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TUE CE PETIT ETRE INNOCENT ! ON EST DEUX, ET MOI, JE VEUX DES ENFANTS ! J'EN VEUX UNE TONNE ! ALORS PEUT ETRE QUE T'ES PAS D'ACCORD, MAIS IL EST DANS MON VENTRE, ET IL Y RESTERA !

- HORS DE QUESTION !

- Alors je crois qu'on s'est tout dis. Elle partit à reculons et sortit de la maison. J'entendis sa vieille Chevrolet partir loin dans la ville.

Dans quel merdier je suis encore tombé.

* * *

><p>Ben voilà, l'explication était assez… explosive ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est une très très grosse engueulade, et Bella va carrément s'exiler de sa maison.<p>

Mais, bonne nouvelle, la suite est pour dimanche !

ROBisous ^^


	35. Chapter 35

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews pour ce chapitre ! Maintenant, vous etes toutes des anti-Edward ! Il ne va peut etre pas remonter dans votre estime dans ce chapitre. Bientôt la barre des 900 reviews pour cet fic !

Aussidagility : Demande leur de ne pas trop amocher Edward, car il va subir les foutres de deux filles… Et ca va pas etre génial ! Bella ne va pas revenir tout de suite à la maison. Et quelqu'un d'autre va se charger de la claque. Oui, c'est ce dimanche, pas celui de la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ta review ^^

Laccro C'était visible à ce point ? Edward recoit la monnaie de sa piece dans ce chapitre, je te rassure. Bella ne va pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Il a bien fait de remballer Renée, mais il a pas du tout assurer face à la nouvelle de Bella. Oui, il va ramer pour récupérer sa Bella, mais c'est mérité ! Le famille d'Edward intervient la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ta review ^^

nanou : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward va revoir sa position par rapport aux enfants dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

twilight0507 : C'est violent entre eux, c'est le cas de le dire ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Jackye : Coucou ! Edward a perdu les pédales et n'est plus vraiment sur terre. Il n'a pas réfléchi au moyen de lui annoncer son non désir de paternité, et il y est allé par la violence. Il va réfléchir durant ce chapitre à tête reposé, ce qui lui est beaucoup plus favorable ! La famille d'Edward apprend la nouvelle la semaine prochaine, mais il va quand même devoir se trouver une bonne cachette, car Alice entre dans la place ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je roulais sans but précis dans Orlando, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, et retenant mes larmes pour ne pas risquer un accident. Il ne veut pas de bébé… Il veut que je tue notre bébé… Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire bordel ! Je m'arrêtais face au premier hôtel pas cher et n'ayant pas l'air glauque que je trouvais et descendis pour réserver une chambre. Hors de question que je retourne à la maison, en tout cas pour ce soir. Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit. J'allais entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel quand un klaxon me fit sursauter. Je le retournais et reconnu la petite voiture d'Eric. Il se gara à côté de moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça va ? Cette simple phrase eut l'effet dévastateur de faire rouler d'innombrables larmes sur mes joues. Eric descendit de son véhicule et me berça doucement. Allez, j'te ramène à la maison. Je ne ripostais pas, n'en ayant pas envie. Je grimpais côté passager et posais ma tête contre la vitre. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvris seulement quand j'entendis les pneus crisser sur le gravier de leur maison. Je l'aidais à décharger et le suivis à l'intérieur. Angela tenait Elodie contre son buste et lui donnais lentement le sein. La scène était reposante à contempler. Je m'assis à ses côtés, regardant doucement la petite. Et dire que le même petit être grandit en moi… Je fis en sorte de ne pas pleurer, et concentrait mon attention sur la petite.

- Ça va ? Demanda Angela tout en donnant le sein. Tu n'es plus malade ?

- Non, j'étais un peu déréglé en revenant de Forks. Pas la gastro qu'on pensait. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Ben, t'en veux déjà plus ? Elle stimula doucement la bouche de la petite avec son sein. Elle accepta de boire encore un peu. Quand elle s'arrêta de téter, elle n'insista pas. Tu peux me la tenir deux secondes ? Je récupérais Elodie doucement contre moi, caressant doucement sa joue. Angela ajusta son soutien-gorge et son chemisier, attrapa un bavoir qu'elle cala sur son épaule, et essaya de faire roter la petite. C'est énervant, j'arrive jamais à la faire roter. Avec Eric, ça passe du premier coup, mais avec moi. Allez mon cœur ! Elle se leva et marcha un peu dans la pièce, attendant que la petite sursaute. Elle abandonna au bout de cinq minutes et confia sa fille à Eric. En moins de dix secondes, elle sursauta.

- Allez ma belle, c'est papa qui va aller changer ta couche !

- Tu restes manger avec nous ? Proposa Angela.

- J'veux pas vous déranger, j'sais pas pourquoi Eric m'a amené ici, je

- Je t'ai amené ici car je t'ai recueilli en larmes devant un motel minable sur la 3eme rue ! Cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain. Et n'essaie pas de partir, tu n'as pas de voiture. Elle m'entraina à la cuisine et en tira la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes engueulés avec Edward ? Je hochais simplement la tête en sentant ma gorge se nouer de nouveau. Angie, voyant que j'allais de nouveau pleurer, attrapa une boite de kleenex. Je pris un et le déchiquetais en petit bout. Tu veux pas m'en parler ? Je débitais tout d'un seul coup.

- Merde Angela, je suis enceinte ! J'étais pas sûr, j'ai fait un test qui m'a annoncé que c'était positif, et j'ai fait une prise de sang ce matin, qui est positive aussi. J'lui ai rien dis, mais il… il a trouvé l'emballage du test dans la poubelle et il m'attendait ce matin.

- Mais c'est merveilleux Bella ! Elle contourna la table de la cuisine pour me serrer dans ses bras. Vous allez avoir un enfant ! Il t'en veut parce que tu lui a rien dis ?

- Le problème c'est… Il en veut pas de ce bébé ! Il veut pas d'enfant ! Il veut que j'avorte, car il ne supporte pas les enfants ! Il est hors de question que je tue ce bébé, sauf que je ne peux pas l'élever sans Edward ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Soit je sauve mon couple en tuant cet enfant, mais je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans un miroir. Soit je garde cet enfant, je perds Edward, et je dois l'élever seule, abandonner mes études… Qu'est-ce que je fais Angela ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'essuyais les longues larmes qui avaient dégoulinés sur mes joues. Elle était totalement ahurie de mon discours.

- Tu restes ici le temps que tu veux ma belle. On a encore une chambre d'ami disponible au rez-de-chaussée. Reste ici le temps que toute cette affaire se tasse.

- J'peux pas. Tu as ta vie de famille Angela, je peux pas m'incruster ici alors que tu as ta fille et ton copain. Eric va plus me supporter, toi non plus, et

- J'ai toujours une dette envers toi Bella. Je te rappelle que j'ai squatté pendant près de six mois chez toi et Mike car je ne pouvais pas vivre seule. C'est à moi d'être là cette fois ci. Je vais tout expliquer à Eric, il comprendra. Il est pas stupide.

- Je me ferrais riquiqui, je m'occupe de ton ménage et…

- Tu es enceinte Bella. Tu as besoin de repos. Je finis le déjeuner, et on mange dans vingt minutes.

* * *

><p>- Tiens. Bon, c'est une chemise de nuit de grossesse, tu vas nager dedans, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste, mes autres fringues sont dans la machine à laver. Si Elodie se met à pleurer, bouge pas, c'est qu'elle a perdu sa sucette ou son doudou. On s'en occupe.<p>

- Elle est à côté de moi, ça me dérange pas de me lever pour lui rendre ce qu'elle perd.

- Et pour lui donner le sein, tu fais comment ? Les montées de lait, tu les as pas tout de suite ! Je passe chez toi demain matin pour récupérer tes vêtements. Il sera là ? Je hochais la tête. Il avait pris sa journée.

- Merci Angela. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi.

- Ca fait mille fois que tu me le dis. Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois contre ma table de nuit. Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Surement Edward. Il arrête pas depuis cet après-midi. Elle attrapa mon téléphone et regarda ce qu'il avait écrit. Alors ? Demandai-je, anxieuse.

- Il veut savoir où tu es, il s'inquiète et veut savoir comment tu vas. Une nuit d'angoisse lui fera du bien ! Elle éteignit mon portable. Arrête de penser à lui, tatie Angie s'occupe de tout ! Et si tu dis une nouvelle fois merci, je te coupe la langue, c'est compris !

**Angela POV**

Je me garais face à la maison de ma meilleure amie et sonnais. Je regardais ma montre en attendant qu'il m'ouvre. 8h32… Elodie se réveille généralement vers 9h15, j'ai un peu de temps. C'est un Edward en jogging-marcel, pas rasé et ayant des cernes comme des valises qui m'ouvrit.

- Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, là, c'est Angela !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il refusait de m'ouvrir.

- Je viens récupérer des vêtements pour Bella. Elle reste chez nous et n'a pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt ici ! Pas après tes propos !

- Crie pas putain !

- JE VAIS CONTINUER DE CRIER ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU LUI AS DIS ! TU LUI AS DEMANDE D'AVORTER CAR TOI, TU NE SUPPORTES PAS LES ENFANTS ! SON AVIS, IL EXISTAIT MEME PAS DANS L'HISTOIRE ! ELLE EST CHAMBOULEE, ON L'A ENTENDUE PLEURER JUSQU'A QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN ! ELLE SAIT PLUS QUOI FAIRE ! TU NE L'APPROCHES PLUS, TU NE TRAINES PAS AUTOUR DE LA MAISON, SINON, T'AS LES FLICS AUX CUL ! BELLA EST D'ACCORD LA DESSUS. ALORS MAINTENANT, TU PRENDS UN SAC DE VOYAGE ET TU METS SES AFFAIRES ! Visiblement, il n'avait plus envie de continuer le débat et monta sur la mezzanine. Je fis trois pas dans le salon et contemplais les dégâts.

Il devait y avoir une douzaine de bouteilles de bières sur le sol, un carton de pizza éventré sur la table basse, et la télé passait un match de catch féminin. Il redescendit au bout de dix minutes avec un sac de voyage neutre. Je lui arrachais des mains.

- Merci. Je rebroussais chemin. Il m'attrapa le bras.

- Dis-lui qu'il faudrait qu'on parle elle et moi.

- Je transmettrais le message, mais c'est pas sûr qu'elle accepte. Je sortis de leur maison et mis le sac sur le siège arrière de ma voiture. Je remarquais la voiture d'Alice garé à côté de la mienne. Je ne savais pas où était cette dernière.

**Alice POV**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut de bon matin l'Edward ? Merde, mon jour de congé, que j'aurais grandement passé dans les bras de Jasper sous la couette à me faire dorloter ! Mais s'il a besoin de faire du shopping, là, j'suis partante ! A condition bien sûr qu'il sorte la carte bleue et qu'il paye le café. Je me garais face à chez lui et constatais que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte, mais aussi la voiture d'Angela à côté de moi. Je m'approchais doucement. Visiblement, ça gueule sec !

- TU LUI AS DEMANDE D'AVORTER CAR TOI, TU NE SUPPORTES PAS LES ENFANTS ! SON AVIS, IL EXISTAIT MEME PAS DANS L'HISTOIRE ! ELLE EST CHAMBOULEE, ON L'A ENTENDUE PLEURER JUSQU'A QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN ! ELLE SAIT PLUS QUOI FAIRE ! TU NE L'APPROCHES PLUS, TU NE TRAINES PAS AUTOUR DE LA MAISON, SINON, T'AS LES FLICS AUX CUL ! BELLA EST D'ACCORD LA DESSUS. ALORS MAINTENANT, TU PRENDS UN SAC DE VOYAGE ET TU METS SES AFFAIRES ! Je dus me retenir au rebord d'une fenêtre pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Bella enceinte… Edward qui ne veut pas de ce bébé… La merde ! J'attendis qu'Angela parte pour me manifester. Il m'ouvrit et ne lui laissait pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ma main alla s'abattre sur sa joue.

- OH ! Il commença à armer son bras.

- Je te déconseille fortement ce que tu as l'intention de faire, sinon, c'est pas ma main dans ta gueule, mais mon pied dans tes couilles ! C'est plus clair comme ça ? J'ai entendue Angela ! C'est vrai ? Il me fit entrer. Je m'installais sur le canapé et virais au sol toutes les bouteilles de bières.

- Que Bella est enceinte de moi ? Oui. Que je veux qu'elle avorte ? Oui. Qu'elle a fui de la maison ? Oui. T'es contente. Je pris un cousin et frappais son crane avec. Il essaya de se défendre, mais vu l'alcool qu'il doit avoir dans le sang et sa fatigue, je le battais à plate couture.

- Tu n'es qu'un con, tu t'en rends compte ! Un égoïste ! Tu te rends compte que tu veux tuer quelqu'un ! Un bébé en plus, c'est la meilleure ! De toutes les conneries que tu as faites, celle-ci est la pire !

- C'est bon, t'as fini !

- Non ! Je continuais de le frapper jusqu'à ce que j'en aie mal au bras. J'étais décoiffée et dégoulinante de sueur. Là, j'ai fini ! Je me recoiffais sommairement avec mes doigts. Tu as fait la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie. Alors maintenant, rattrape le coup ! Il attrapa la bouteille de bière encore pleine sur la table pour en boire une gorgée. Je la lui arrachais et bus tout le contenu. Ouais, bon, à neuf heures du matin, c'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eu. Fini l'alcool pour toi !

- J'ai bus un pack et demi cette nuit. Et comment veux-tu que je rattrape mes conneries, hein ? Elle est partie la Bella, pouf !

- Evidemment imbécile, elle n'allait pas rester après ce que tu lui as dit ! Tu l'as dit sous le coup de la colère ou tu voulais vraiment qu'elle fasse ça ? Il prit tous les oreilles du canapé et les mis derrière son dos.

- Je veux vraiment qu'elle avorte, attends, on va… Mon poing partit tout seul en direction de son nez. PUTAIN ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Alice ! Il mit une main sur son nez dont le sang coulait fortement. J'suis sûr que tu me l'as cassé ! Je lui filais des mouchoirs pour qu'il s'essuie. C'est vrai que j'y suis pas allée mollo… Son marcel blanc commençait à se tacher de rouge carmin. Je l'aidais à tout éponger. Bon, il a pas l'air cassé, il est toujours droit, et il est pas devenu bleu. J'allais lui chercher des glaçons que j'entourais d'un torchon avant de le coller sur son nez.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Ta bague m'a niqué le nez. T'es vraiment barjo, il te manque une case !

- Mais écoute-toi trente secondes ! Tu n'aimes pas les enfants, d'accord, mais si tu en voulais pas, il fallait mettre une capote bordel ! Tu as fait une bourde, ben maintenant, c'est à toi de la rattraper. Et parle-moi encore une fois d'IVG, et je crois que je bouzille une autre partie de ton corps ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un ado de 16 ans face à moi qui a couché avec une fille pour la première fois de sa vie et qui l'a foutu en cloque. Alors, tu vas la voir, avec un beau bouquet de fleur et une boite de chocolat, et tu te fais pardonner !

- J'ai besoin de temps Alice. Faut que je digère cette nouvelle. Car, au cas où tu aurais oublié le sujet principal, dans neuf mois, j'ai un mouflet dans les bras.

- Ben va bien falloir que tu apprennes à t'en occuper. Savoir changer une couche, donner le biberon, le faire roter, l'habiller, le changer… J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des stages à Orlando pour les papas ne sachant pas s'occuper de bébés. Tu devrais t'y inscrire. Ca prouvera à Bella que tu n'es pas un con totalement fini, que tu es responsable et que tu prends ce bébé à cœur.

- Je vais gérer les choses techniques, y a pas de problèmes… Mais j'ai jamais été doué avec les enfants. Je m'en occupais quand je portais mon costume pour prendre une photo ou faire le beau, j'veux bien. Mais m'en occuper H-24 Alice ! Me lever dès qu'il pleure, le réconforter, le… câliner ! J'suis pas fait pour ça !

- Tout le monde est fait pour avoir des enfants. La preuve ! Tu as su le fabriquer, tu as le mode d'emploi pour le reste. Le ton de la conversation redevient plus sérieux. Tu seras un bon père. Bella fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux en toi. Vous êtes deux dans cette histoire, ne l'oublie jamais. Si tu as des doutes, elle sera là. Elle sait ce que c'est.

- Merde Alice, j'ai peur ! Tu comprends ! Ben voilà, quand on creuse, on arrive au cœur du problème ! Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'un machin faisant moins de cinquante centimètres et pesant à peine deux kilos ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse attention à un… bébé alors que je suis tête en l'air !

- Tu devrais parler de tes doutes à Bella. Et aussi à un spécialiste. Je ne suis que la meilleure amie sympa qui t'aide à trouver tes problèmes. Il me serra dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.

- Merci. Mais la gifle, les coups de coussins et le nez à demi cassé, c'était obligatoire ? J'eus un petit rire.

- C'est pour te faire décuver plus vite.

**Bella POV**

Ca faisait bientôt quinze jours que je vivais avec Angela, Eric et Elodie. J'essayais de les déranger le moins possible dans leur vie de famille, mais c'était sans compter sur Angela qui m'obligeait à rester avec eux toute la soirée. J'avais repris le boulot, et je faisais tout mon possible pour éviter Edward. Mais il y aura forcément des moments où ça va bloquer… Il m'avait convoqué déjà plusieurs fois dans son bureau, mais je n'avais jamais eu le cran d'y monter. Si j'avais fait ça avec un autre chef du personnel, ça ferait longtemps que j'écumerais les petites annonces pour trouver un nouveau job ! J'étais enceinte d'un mois, et… on va dire que je me porte bien ! Je vomis moins qu'au début, je dors mieux… Mais c'est que le début.

Je terminais de m'habiller avec Riley, mon nouveau partenaire, et rejoignis le maquillage. Une chance, Rosalie était libre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- C'est vrai, les rumeurs du parc ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de l'ombre à paupière.

- Quels rumeurs ?

- Ferme les yeux. Ben, certaines mauvaises langues des bureaux racontent que le grand Edward Cullen est célibataire.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Je rouvris les yeux pendant qu'elle cherchait du fond de teint blanc dans ses tiroirs.

- J'ai 35 minutes à te consacrer, et c'est pas parce que je suis blonde que j'y comprends rien ! Alors ?

- On s'est violement disputés. Quand je dis violemment, c'est que j'ai quitté la maison et je loge chez une amie en ce moment. Mais on n'a pas officialisé. Il a quelqu'un d'autre ? Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Vous allez bientôt vous réconciliez, hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparez, tu m'entends ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un bric-à-brac super compliqué. C'est un effet domino assez violent. Qui va se finir au détriment d'un de nous deux.

- Ben tu vas pouvoir arrêter ton effet domino rapidement. Elle pointa du doigt l'entrée du studio. Edward, en costume cravate, traversa la salle d'un pas vif vers nous. Le visage à demi-maquillé, je me levais de ma chaise et courut jusque dans ma petite loge. Une chance, je n'avais pas mis mes chaussures. J'eus le temps de claquer la porte derrière moi et la verrouillais. Une épaule essaya de la fracturer.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle ! La poignée tourna sans s'actionner. Tu ne peux pas ignorer mes coups de fils, mes mails, mes texto et mes demandes de rendez-vous. C'est notre bébé ! Il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! Une crampe me tordit le ventre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me plier en deux. Ecoute, j'ai un laisser-passer pour ta porte, mais je ne veux pas l'utiliser ! Alors soit tu ouvres par toi-même, soit… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… Je n'entendis pas la fin du décompte. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me sentis tomber sur le béton froid du sol.

* * *

><p>Et là, je continue de creuser un trou pour me cacher !<p>

La suite arrive dimanche prochain, et, bonne nouvelle, je l'ai deja commencé !

Bisous ^^


	36. Chapter 36

Hello ! Wouah, presque 40 reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! *yeux ronds comme des billes* Merci merci merci !

Nanou : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Non, je te rassure, Bella ne va pas perdre son bébé. Merci pour ta review ^^

chris57 : Voila la suite ! Non, Bella n'aura pas de complication avec son bébé. Merci pour ta review ^^

twilight0507 : Parce que j'aime bien faire des fins sadiques ^^ Promis, ce chapitre ne va pas vous laisser sur votre faim. Merci pour ta review ^^

cs85 : La voila ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Alice a fait ce que tout le monde avait envie de faire : mettre une bonne patate à Edward. Oui, ils vont longuement parler dans ce chapitre, histoire de savoir où va leur relation, car c'est très chaotique. La famille d'Edward va elle aussi se défouler sur ce dernier. Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Bella n'a rien de grave, et son bébé va s'en sortir. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

jackye : Coucou ! Alice à fait ce que tout le monde avait envie de faire à Edward ! Et ça fait du bien ! Il n'a pas fini de s'en prendre plein la tête, car Esmée et Rosalie vont etre au courant de l'affaire. Bella va le faire ramer, mais il va finir par la reconquerir. Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

aussidagility : Maintenant, il y a encore Rosalie et Esmée sur le passage d'Edward ! Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

J'insérais rapidement mon laisser-passer dans la serrure, l'ayant entendu tomber. Quelque chose bloqua la trajectoire de la porte. En insistant un peu, je réussi à me faufiler entre la chambranle et le panneau de bois. Merde ! Elle était dans les vaps, ne réagissant plus. Elle ressemblait à une princesse endormie suite à un mauvais sort.

- Appelez une ambulance ! Criai-je dans le studio. Bella, Bella réponds moi ! Serre ma main ! Une foule de personnes s'amassa autour de nous. Dégagez, allez-vous préparez ! Bella, s'il te plait, réponds ! Je claquais la porte derrière moi pour que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Je cherchais son pouls, qui battait faiblement contre mes doigts. Je me penchais sur elle pour voir si elle respirait toujours. Elle était en vie. Merde, il faut faire quoi déjà quand elle respire mais qu'elle est inconsciente ! T'as eu ta formation secourisme hier bordel, t'as déjà oublié ! Ah oui, libérer la respiration !

J'attrapais une paire de ciseau sur la table à côté de moi et découpais le haut de sa robe de princesse jusqu'à la taille. J'irais rembourser le parc pour les dommages ! Je découpais également son soutien-gorge, mais ne m'extasiait pas devant sa poitrine ferme. Ensuite, après avoir fait ça… Ah oui, la PLS ! Il me fallut plusieurs essais pour réussir à la mettre dans la position qu'on m'avait appris. Je rouvris la porte de notre loge.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu les secours ?

- Ils arrivent dans trois minutes ! M'informa Rosalie.

- Merci. Bon, euh, débrouillez-vous, mais quelqu'un doit se désigner pour prendre le rôle de Cendrillon. Pas toi Rose, t'es enceinte, mais démerdez-vous. Faire des coucous et sourire, c'est pas compliqué ! Les pompiers déboulèrent dans le grand hangar. Par ici ! Leur indiquai-je. Elle a fait un malaise, elle respire toujours, mais elle est inconsciente. Ils la prirent doucement pour la mettre sur un brancard.

- Bon réflexe de l'avoir déshabillé et mis en PLS. Bon, on l'emmène aux urgences.

- Je viens avec vous ! J'suis son chef et son petit ami. Ils hochèrent la tête. Je les suivis et m'installais à l'arrière du camion, entre les secouristes. Ils lui posaient des électrodes sur la poitrine pour calculer son rythme cardiaque. Elle est enceinte, ajoutai-je. Ils acquièrent. Je tenais toujours sa main inanimée dans la mienne.

Au milieu du parcours, je la vis remuer, ses doigts bougèrent contre ma paume, et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux mi-clos.

- Chut, mon amour, chut. On t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu as fait un malaise. Calme-toi. Elle reposa sa tête sur la civière et ne repoussa pas le contact de ma main. L'ambulance arriva à destination, nous obligeant à nous séparer. J'allais m'installer dans la salle d'attente, au milieu d'une foule de gens attendant pour une radio ou connaitre l'avis de santé de quelqu'un.

PUTAIN ! Criai-je intérieurement. Pourquoi elle ? Je me retenais de frapper de partout. Faut pas qu'elle le perde, pas maintenant, alors que j'suis prêt à faire des efforts pour elle ! Je comprenais maintenant dans quel état était Eric quand Angela était à l'hôpital. L'angoisse, le stress, se demander si oui ou non ils vont s'en sortir… J'allais m'acheter un café et marchais inlassablement le long du couloir, attendant un résultat. Pas un toubib qui vient te prévenir, c'est un monde !

Vers dix-sept heures, je vis ma mère et Rosalie dans la salle d'attente. Esmée enroula ses bras autour de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Edward ? C'est grave ? Elle était malade ces derniers temps ?

- Je sais pas maman, je sais pas. On s'assit tous les trois sur les sièges en plastique de l'hôpital. J'étais entouré de ma mère et ma belle-sœur. Ma génitrice enroula son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Comment ça, tu sais pas si ta copine est malade ?

- Ils se sont disputés, informa Rose. Bella allait tout me dire quand il est arrivé. Elle s'est enfuie dans sa loge, il lui a parlé, on a entendu un choc, et il l'a trouvé inanimé sur le sol. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous bon sang ? Pour qu'elle ne vive plus avec toi, ça doit être grave ?

- QUOI ? Ma mère me lança un regard affolé. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez, une vieille manie que j'avais prise de mon père, avant de me lancer.

- Elle est enceinte. Bella est enceinte. Je l'ai su il y a quinze jours. Et on s'est engueulé. On n'avait pas prévu le bébé, j'lui ai mis tous les tords sur le dos et… j'ai voulu la faire avorter. Elle voulait pas, et elle est partie. Je ne m'attendis pas à recevoir une gifle magistrale de la part de ma mère. La salle d'attente entière nous dévisagea. Les narines d'Esmée se dilatèrent, comme un taureau s'apprêtant à me faucher au milieu de l'arène.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin irresponsable ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ? Tu t'es mis à sa place seulement trente secondes ? Seule, enceinte, et ne sachant pas si elle pourra assumer cette charge ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, car, je te rappelle, Bella ne s'est pas dégonflé une minute quand tu étais sur un fauteuil roulant. Elle était à tes cotés jour et nuit, te soutenant pour te forcer à marcher. Et quand elle a besoin de soutien, qu'est-ce que tu trouves de mieux à faire ? L'abandonner !

- Je regrette maman ! Je veux arranger les choses, et être à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais elle ne veut pas que je l'approche.

- Elle a bien raison ! Tu n'as été qu'un con, désolé de le dire. Si j'étais à sa place, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais mis mon poing dans le visage ! Rajouta Rosalie. J'allais répliquer mais un médecin nous fit face.

- Monsieur Cullen ? Votre petite-amie va bien. Elle a fait une petite crise d'hypoglycémie car elle ne mange pas assez en ce moment, mais elle va être bientôt sur pied !

- Et… Et le bébé ? J'ai toujours du mal à associer Bella avec un bébé.

- On a fait tous les tests possibles, et rien d'inquiétant non plus de ce côté-là. On la garde trois jours en observation pour la remettre d'aplomb, et ça ira. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez. Ma mère me poussa brutalement l'épaule.

- Maintenant, deviens adulte. Je suivis le médecin et l'accompagnais dans l'ascenseur. Il nous emmena au quatrième étage.

- Elle est dans la chambre 472, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Je marchais longuement le long de ce couloir dont je ne pensais qu'il ne prendrait jamais fin et me posais face à sa chambre. J'hésitais pendant trente secondes avant de toquer.

- Entrez, me convia sa voix si douce et mélodieuse. Je poussais doucement la porte. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était moi, elle tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Je pris place sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Vu qu'elle ne comptait pas prendre la parole, je me chargeai de cette lourde tache.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je.

- Bien. Maintenant que tu as pus apaiser ta conscience morale, tu peux partir.

- Je ne partirais pas. On a besoin de parler et je sais que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ici.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? J'ai toujours été têtue.

- C'est notre bébé, que tu le veuilles ou non. On doit en discuter. Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle la retira doucement avant de tourner la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les miens.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu m'as déjà tout dis la semaine passée. Tu ne veux pas de bébé, j'en ai un dans le ventre. C'est à moi de trouver une solution. Seule.

- Tu… tu veux dire que… toi et moi… c'est… la fin ? Annonçai-je difficilement.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais ce que tu me demandes ? Un choix impossible ! Tu crois que je suis dans une position facile ? Un choix entre un avortement pour sauver mon couple, ou élever un bébé seule, alors que je suis sure à 95% de ne pas y arriver ! De longues larmes coulèrent sur ses joues roses. Comment je fais ? Hein ? Réponds-moi ! Elle se replia sur elle-même dans les draps fins. Je retirais ma vieille paire de mocassins et grimpais à côté d'elle sur le lit. Je la portais contre moi et mis sa tête sur mon torse. Une chance, elle ne repoussa pas mon contact, au contraire. Elle s'agrippa violement à ma chemise. Je la berçais doucement et embrassais sa tempe.

- Il y a une troisième solution que tu n'as pas évoquée. Celle de dire que je suis un pauvre crétin égoïste, qui a eu peur et a réagi trop brutalement, disant des choses qu'il ne pensait absolument pas. Qui est très maladroit pour les excuses, mais prêt à faire le maximum d'effort pour que te reviennes à la maison. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, mais je veux que tu reviennes. Elle versa encore quelques larmes chaudes sur ma chemise avant de se relever doucement.

- Tu… tu le pensais pas ? L'avortement, ton envie de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, c'était juste… de la colère ? Je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index.

- Il faut qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, alors je vais te dire la vérité. L'IVG, c'était de la colère. Mais pour les enfants… C'est vrai que j'en voulais pas, mais maintenant qu'il est là, on va pas le chasser ? Puis avoir un bébé avec la femme la plus douce qui existe ne peut être qu'un cadeau. Je suis prêt à assumer cet enfant, à changer, à devenir un père, si tu m'en laisse l'occasion. Elle renforça son étreinte. Veux-tu me pardonner ? Revenir à la maison, et retrouver une vie de couple… ensemble ? C'est sa réponse qui me surprit le plus.

- Non. Pas de tout de suite. Je veux bien croire au fait que tu veuilles faire des efforts, mais… Tu m'as blessé Edward. Tu m'as sévèrement blessé. Et il va falloir un moment pour que je me remette d'aplomb. Je reviendrais, mais quand ? Peut-être dans trois jours, peut-être dans trois mois, je ne sais pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Viens Bella, ça nous ferait du bien de te voir ! Insista Esmée une nouvelle fois au téléphone.

- Ecoute, je sais pas, j'suis fatiguée…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward et toi êtes en froid que tu dois a tout prix nous éviter. Je peux te garantir qu'il ne sera pas là. Allez !

- Promis ? Je ne le verrais pas ?

- Je te le jure. En plus, j'ai un moelleux au chocolat dans le four qui vient de finir de cuire. Si tu es là dans vingt minutes, il sera encore tout tiède et moelleux !

- Tu ferras ta super sauce chocolat pour l'accompagner ?

- Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? Allez, je t'attends ! Je raccrochais et pris les clefs qui trainaient sur ma petite commode. Je sortis à pas de loup de ma chambre, et rejoignis le salon où Eric berçait doucement Elodie dans ses bras, en espérant qu'elle veuille bien s'endormir. Angela était exténuée et faisait une sieste dans sa chambre.

- Je vais chez Esmée, murmurai-je. Il acquiesça doucement tout en fredonnant une petite comptine pour apaiser son bébé. Je montais dans ma vieille camionnette et sortit de leur quartier pour rejoindre la voie rapide.

Une semaine que je suis rentré de l'hôpital. Edward est passé chaque jour pour me voir, et prendre de mes nouvelles. J'appréciais cette attention, montrant que nos relations devenaient un peu plus vivables qu'avant. Il faisait exprès (sans me le dire) d'alléger mon emploi du temps, me faisant commencer sur les coups de onze heures du matin, me permettant de faire une grasse matinée, ou le ménage chez mes locataires, leur devant bien cette petite attention.

Il me mettait les rôles les plus faciles, où je n'avais pas de risque de mourir de chaud sous un costume trop épais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tôt ou tard, mon amitié avec Angela et Eric va pâtir si je reste trop chez eux, même s'ils me soutiennent le contraire. J'aimerais qu'Edward s'implique plus auprès du bébé, pas seulement auprès de moi. Mais aller faire comprendre ça a un homme…

Je me garais devant la maison où j'avais vécu pendant près de trois mois et descendis. Une centaine de souvenirs hantèrent ma mémoire en voyant la bâtisse. Esmée ouvrit la porte d'entrée et attendit que je la rejoigne sur le perron. Elle me serra doucement dans ses bras et eut un léger regard sur mon ventre encore plat. Ca me gêne toujours quand les gens regardent cette partie de mon corps.

- Il n'est pas là, tu peux te détendre. Nous sommes seules. Carlisle à une tonne monstre de boulot en ce moment, et il est enfermé dans son bureau. Elle m'entraina à la cuisine, où une agréable odeur de chocolat régnait autour de nous. J'eus un léger sourire. Tu m'excuses deux minutes, je vais lui monter une part de gâteau pour lui donner du courage. Sers-toi ! Il y a du jus de fruits au frigo.

Je me coupais une part moyenne dans le gâteau encore chaud et versais une bonne rasade de chocolat sur le dessus. Je pris un verre au-dessus de l'évier et le rempli de jus d'abricot. J'attendis que ma belle-mère redescende pour pouvoir manger.

- Tu te portes mieux que la semaine passée. Tu es moins pâlotte, tu as repris des couleurs.

- Merci. Je n'osais pas parler, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Je sentis sa main douce se poser sur le dos de la mienne.

- On est de ton coté Bella. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward est mon fils que je le soutiens. Il a eu tort de te dire ce qu'il t'a dit. On le lui a fait comprendre avec Rosalie.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il était sincère ? Quand il dit qu'il va changer pour pouvoir accepter ce bébé, il est honnête ?

- Je ne veux pas t'influencer, mais Edward respecte ses promesses. S'il t'a dit ça, il le fera. Ce sera progressif, mais il va évoluer. Si tu as besoin de soutien, sache que nous sommes derrière toi. Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, moi. Emmett essaye de raisonner un peu son frère, mais il n'a pas supporté d'apprendre son discours.

- J'voudrais tellement qu'il s'implique auprès de ce bébé ! Pas seulement qu'auprès de moi, mais aussi de lui ou elle !

- C'est à toi de l'impliquer là-dedans. Même s'il veut s'améliorer, il faut le guider. Quand as-tu rendez-vous pour des examens ?

- Mardi 29, durant toute l'après-midi. C'est pour faire un bilan par rapport à mon malaise. Ils sont inquiets et veulent que je fasse une prise de sang et une échographie pour voir comment va le bébé. J'ai un peu peur.

- Laisse Edward t'accompagner. Il sera là pour te rassurer.

- J'essayerais.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi 29.<span>

Je m'installais seule dans la salle d'attente avant d'aller faire ma prise de sang. Je pris un magazine datant de l'an passé et le feuilletais pour me changer les idées. Je n'avais pas pu prévenir Edward, ne sachant pas comment tourner la chose. Je ne voulais pas gâcher son après-midi de repos, ni le déranger uniquement pour des tests. Je sais, je suis une contradiction sur pattes, mais que voulez-vous ! J'suis une nana aux hormones déréglées, j'ai le droit quand même !

Une infirmière m'appela et m'installa dans un box. Je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas regarder le sang couler dans le tube, sous peine de vomir une nouvelle fois mon repas (déjà qu'ils ne restent pas longtemps dans mon ventre… On va pas non plus tenter le diable !)

Je fis un rapide détour par les toilettes et je passais de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et les bras, m'aidant à réduire mon stress. C'est maintenant que j'aurais besoin d'Edward, de ses blagues stupides pour me faire rire et évacuer toute la tension nerveuse que j'avais dans les muscles. Pourquoi je l'ai pas prévenu bordel !

J'allais m'assoir de nouveau en salle d'attente, avant que le gynéco qu'Angie m'avait conseillé vienne me chercher. Je le suivis dans la petite salle et me dévêtis doucement. Le fait que ce soit un homme me gêna un peu.

- Vous êtes seule ?

- Oui, le père a beaucoup de travail et n'a pas pu se libérer.

- Attention, ça va être froid. Il étala généreusement le gel sur mon ventre. J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un soit là pour me tenir la main et me réconforter ! Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Excusez-moi, ça doit être un de mes internes qui a un problème. Permettez ? Je hochais doucement la tête. Il se leva, contourna le siège où j'étais installé et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tendue.

- Je suis le compagnon de miss Swan. J'ai eu un peu de retard, mais les routes étaient embouteillées. Je me retournais vivement et trouvais Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte, me regardant doucement. J'eus du mal à contenir mes larmes quand je le vis s'assoir sur le siège vide à côté de moi pour me prendre la main. Il l'embrassa doucement et contempla l'écran, où une image en noir et blanc apparut, peu nette, mais pourtant pleine de promesse. Il attrapa un stylo et pointa une tache s'animant doucement sur l'écran.

- C'est votre bébé pour l'instant. Ce n'est qu'un amas de cellule qui va se développer. On peut constater qu'il est bien attaché à la paroi utérine. Il n'y a pas de retard particulier, pas de malformation… Tout se passe bien !

- C'est… C'est notre bébé ? Redemandai-je. J'étais resté bloqué à cette information-là. Mon bébé.

- Oui, c'est votre bébé. Pour l'échographie des trois mois, il aura bien grandi, et vous pourrez entendre son cœur battre. Des larmes de joie coulèrent lentement sur mes joues. Il m'enleva le gel que j'avais sur le ventre et me tendit un mouchoir. Il nous serra la main, nous laissant dans cette salle vide et sans vie.

- Comment as-tu

- Esmée. Elle savait que tu n'aurais pas le cran de me prévenir et est passé par la voie la plus rapide. Je me rhabillais sous son regard et nous rejoignîmes ensemble le bureau de l'accueil pour payer les examens et prendre rendez-vous dans un mois et demi. J'allais sortir mon carnet de chèque mais Edward en avait déjà complété un qu'il tendait à la secrétaire.

- Je me dois de ré insister pour la forme, mais… Acceptes-tu de rentrer à la maison avec moi ? Il me tendit la main. J'y mis la mienne doucement.

- Tu as été là au moment où nous avions le plus besoin de toi. J'irais récupérer mes affaires demain chez Angela. Il me plaqua brutalement contre son torse avant de me faire décoller. Je fourrais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser brutalement.

Mon dieu, ça m'a manqué !

* * *

><p>Le fait que Bella lui pardonne ne veut pas dire que ça va être comme avant tout de suite !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Coucou ! Me revoila avec la suite ! Bientôt 1000 reviews ! *Saute un peu partout*

Nanou : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je ne pouvais pas tuer le mini Ed et Bella, sadique mais pas à ce point ! Ca s'arrange lentement mais surement entre eux, même si tout ne serra pas parfait du premier coup ! Bonne semaine, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Normalement, plus personne ne devrait frapper Edward ! Esmée savait que Bella ne préviendrait pas Edward, elle a préféré s'en charger. Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Elle ne devrait normalement plus frapper son fils ! Une féministe ? Bienvenue au club ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

edbelle : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Ecoute, je vais dormir sur le canapé si ça te dérange trop ! Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Non, mais c'est bon, ça va aller.

- Bella, tu es à deux doigts de dormir par terre. Si tu n'es pas prête à dormir avec moi, pas de souci !

- Mais si ! Je me remis à une place convenable sur le matelas. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi pour faire communiquer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Sa langue s'immisça doucement entre mes lèvres pour attraper la mienne. Ses baisers me donnent toujours des frissons, mais j'sais pas, il manque un petit truc, une petite étincelle qui fait que ces baisers sont spéciaux et me font perdre la notion du temps. On se sépara doucement avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit mutuellement. Je sentis son corps se mouler contre le mien, ce qui me mit plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. J'attendis que sa respiration profonde s'apaise pour me retirer de son étreinte.

Au réveil, ce fut le même rituel que tous les jours, mais il fut plus entravé. Chez Angela, j'avais juste à traverser le couloir pour atteindre les WC. Là, j'ai une volée d'escalier à prendre avant d'accéder au couloir. En plus d'Edward qui s'est visiblement réveillé cette nuit, qui a remarqué le vide de son étreinte et qui s'est carrément enroulé autour de moi tel un serpent ! J'essayais de le repousser le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, mais mon estomac, visiblement pas d'accord avec ma gentillesse, m'obligea à l'envoyer bouler pour pouvoir courir. Je l'entendis grogner tout en descendant les marches. J'eus à peine le temps d'atteindre la cuvette pour pouvoir vomir. Les pas de mon compagnon se firent entendre. Il attrapa mes cheveux qu'il retenu en arrière. J'essuyais mon front couvert de sueur à l'aide de ma manche avant de baisser la poignée de la chasse d'eau. Je me moulais contre le torse viril d'Edward le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

- Satané nausées ! Commenta-t-il. Il attrapa un gant dans le tiroir derrière lui et l'humidifia en ouvrant le robinet de la baignoire. Il le passa lentement sur ma nuque et mon visage. Ça va aller ?

- C'est comme ça depuis près d'un mois, je commence à m'y faire.

- J'vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Ne me prépare rien, je suis pas en état d'avaler quelque chose.

- Bella, les médecins l'ont dit. Tu as fait un malaise car tu ne manges pas assez.

- Je prends mon petit déjeuner à dix heures au parc. Les cuisiniers du restaurant de mickey ont pris l'habitude de me réserver un muffin chaud avec un thé glacé. Ne t'en fais pas. Il m'aida à me relever. J'vais prendre une douche, je suis toute collante. Il embrassa le haut de mon crane et claqua la porte derrière lui. Je vidais presque totalement le ballon d'eau chaude, ayant besoin de me détendre. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette pour pouvoir sortir et grimpais rapidement à l'étage. Le choix de vêtement fut pour le moins… restreint ! J'avais le choix entre un vieux tee-shirt troué que je gardais la plupart du temps pour faire le ménage, un jogging qui doit bien daté de mes années collège, ou un short que j'avais acheté pour faire du sport. Angela avait vraiment embarqué toutes mes fringues !

- Tiens, c'est un vieux polo à moi. Il devrait faire l'affaire.

- Merci. Je me rabattus sur le vieux jogging déteint comme pantalon. Il découvrait mes chevilles et une partie de mes mollets. Je vais passer chez Angela maintenant, ils doivent être réveillés, Elodie leur mène la vie dure. Je commence à quelle heure ?

- Midi. Tu tiens le snack quatre dans le parc un. Nous descendîmes tous les deux au garage. J'allais m'installer côté conducteur mais il me devança.

- Tu conduis de nouveau ? Demandai-je, un peu surprise. Je passais côté passager pour m'attacher.

- La station de bus pour le parc est à plus de deux kilomètres, et je pouvais pas demander à Emmett de faire un immense détour pour moi. Le rééducateur m'a aidé un peu, j'ai repris une heure de conduite avec une auto-école, et me revoilà en piste ! Il sortit de notre garage avant de s'engager sur la route. Il me laissa avec la voiture devant les grilles pour que je puisse rejoindre la maison de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>- Bella, on t'a dit que ce n'était pas une obligation ! Tu peux rester ici pour un moment, ce n'est pas un problème !<p>

- Angela, ma décision est prise. Je retirais mon jogging pour enfiler un jean. Elle me tourna le dos pour me laisser une once d'intimité. J'attrapais un tee-shirt manche longue pour remplacer le polo d'Edward.

- Je ne t'obligerais pas à rester ici, mais rappelle-toi ce qu'il t'a dit. Souviens-toi de l'état dans lequel tu étais le mois précédent. Je m'en souviens très bien. Ne vas pas revivre avec lui par obligation. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le doudou qu'Elodie avait fait tomber. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et continua de bercer sa fille. J'attrapais une pile de jean que je déposais rapidement dans mon sac.

- Angela, on s'est expliqué à l'hôpital. Et hier, il était présent lors de mes examens. Il a le droit d'avoir le bénéfice du doute. Il fait des efforts, c'est à moi d'en faire aussi. Tout ne sera pas comme avant, je le conçois. Je pris mes pulls que je tassais dans le petit espace restant du sac.

- Tu es sure à 100 % de ce que tu fais ? Tu es sure qu'il a changé ?

- Il est sur la bonne voie. C'est à moi de le guider sur le bon chemin. Je tirais la fermeture tendue du sac. J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Angie. Mais ça va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis ton amie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! Je serais là si tu as besoin de parler, et la porte de la maison t'est toujours ouverte !

- Je vais devoir partir, sinon, je vais être en retard pour le travail. Au revoir Elodie, marraine Bella va retourner chez elle et te laisser avec tes parents ! J'embrassais le haut de son crâne. Elle eut un couinement avant de crier.

- Tu vois, elle non plus ne veut pas que tu partes !

* * *

><p>Mary posa mon assiette sur le comptoir avec mon muffin et mon verre et partit s'occuper d'un client. Elle s'assit face à moi quand plus personne ne vint la déranger.<p>

- Alors, il est revenu ? Celui qui t'a mis enceinte ? Personne au travail ne savait qu'Edward était le père. Je ne voulais pas que sa réputation en tant que chef du personnel en pâtisse, et encore moins impliquer tout le reste du clan Cullen.

- Il est venu à mes examens hier. Ma belle-mere l'a prévenu. Finalement, je suis retournée vivre avec lui. C'était plus simple pour ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas rester chez elle indéfiniment.

- Tu as fait une grosse connerie ma vieille ! Tu t'es soumise à lui ! Il va te dominer, et te faire ramper. T'aurais dut attendre qu'il vienne pleurnicher sous ta fenêtre.

- C'est pas son genre. Ce n'est pas un macho qui m'oblige à faire la cuisine, le ménage et le repassage. Il fait certaines choses à la maison. Il est romantique, mais pas au point de me chanter une sérénade. Puis, le principal, c'est qu'on se soit réconciliés. Elle grogna enter ses dents. Je sais que tu es ultra féministe, mais ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait, mon premier copain ?

- Je sais, il t'a mis en cloque avant de partir faire la guerre du Viet Nam. Et tu n'as plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui avant d'apprendre qu'il s'était marié avec une autre femme.

- Alors méfie-toi ma fille, méfie-toi ! Il peut prendre peur !

- Ca m'étonnerait. Ses parents sont très stricts, et mes amis n'hésiteront pas à lui faire la peau si jamais il recommençait.

- Qui n'hésiterait pas à me faire la peau ? Demanda quelqu'un au creux de mon oreille. J'eus un sursaut avant de me retourner vers lui. J'embrassais rapidement ses lèvres sous les yeux ébahis de Mary.

- Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je crois depuis le méfie-toi ma fille. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Cullen, excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais en aucun cas juger votre comportement ou celui de votre famille. Vous êtes un homme bien monsieur Cullen, vous êtes un homme bien. Elle astiquait le comptoir le plus vite possible pour le faire briller.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mary. Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur qui va vous retirez votre travail. Détendez-vous. Elle n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

- Mary, calme-toi. Edward ne dira rien à son père ou à Emmett. Elle leva le regard vers lui. Il hocha la tête. Elle parut se calmer légèrement.

- Excusez-moi encore monsieur Cullen pour les paroles désagréables que j'ai eues à votre égard.

- Ce n'est rien. Puis-je avoir un cornet de frittes sauce ketchup et un grand verre de coca, s'il vous plait ? Elle hocha la tête.

- Juste un cornet de frittes pour moi, sans sauce. Merci. Elle courut le plus vite possible en cuisine. Tu prends ta pause déjeuné à 11 heures et demi ?

- J'avais pas envie de manger seul. Tu finis à seize heures ce soir, tu pars directement à la fac après ?

- J'voulais te parler de quelque chose. Mary posa les deux barquettes de frittes face à nous. J'crois que je vais arrêter l'université. Il me regarda avec des yeux exorbités. En tout cas pour cette année ! Je veux d'abord penser à mon bébé, avant de penser à un choix de carrière. Je peux reprendre l'an prochain, si tout se passe bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ce sont tes études, je ne peux pas te forcer à continuer ou arrêter. C'est à toi de voir si tu es bien sûr de pouvoir reprendre l'an prochain.

- Je continuerais à potasser des bouquins de droits. Puis je resterais au cours du soir. Comme ça, la journée, je pourrais m'occuper du bébé. Enfin, c'est encore à définir, mais je ne me vois pas porter un bébé et aller à la fac. Je pensais passer l'examen final de mai pour entrer en sixième année et ensuite arrêter. Il me restera un an d'étude avant de pouvoir travailler.

- Ca me parait être un bon choix. Je soutiendrais tes choix quoi qu'il arrive. Il m'embrassa doucement. Les grains de sels sur ses lèvres vinrent se coller contre les miennes. Je mangeai une dernière fritte et donnais le reste à Edward, me sentant barbouillée. Il sortit son portefeuille pour payer, mais Mary l'arrêta dans son geste.

- C'est pour moi monsieur Cullen, ne vous en faites pas. Il laissa tout de même vingt dollars sur le comptoir en partant.

* * *

><p>- AHHH, je suis si contente que tu sois revenue ! Cria Alice en me serrant contre elle. Cet imbécile ne te mérite pas, mais vraiment pas ! Je savourais son étreinte frêle contre moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.<p>

- Je suis contente de te revoir ! On resta lié de longues secondes avant de se séparer.

- Il savait pas comment te reconquérir le benêt ! J'allais pas tout lui dire quand même, faut bien qu'il se débrouille ! Tiens, c'est le marcel que je te dois, et l'article que je t'avais promis. Il récupéra le bout de journal avant que je le voie et déplia le vêtement.

- Pourquoi tu lui offres des vêtements ? Ils eurent un regard complice avant de ricaner.

- Quand j'ai appris votre… dispute, je suis venue lui remonter les bretelles. Et j'ai un peu perdu les pédales.

- Un peu ? Tu m'as giflé, frappé avec un coussin du canapé et mis un coup de poing dans le pif ! Je regardais Alice, surprise.

- J'ai pas l'air, mais j'ai de la force à revendre ! Enfin bref, après mon coup de poing, monsieur à saigné, et j'ai flingué son marcel. Et il m'a fait une crise pour que je lui en racheté un.

- Où est le vêtement dégommé ? Il monta rapidement sur la mezzanine et le lança. Je l'attrapais au vol et regardais les dégâts. Une tache rouge prédominait, et plusieurs filets de sang s'étalaient sur le vêtement blanc. Je vais essayer de le nettoyer, mais faut pas s'attendre à des miracles ! Je partis dans la salle de bain et le laissais tremper. L'eau se teinta peu à peu de pourpre.

- J'sais que c'est couteux, et je suis prête à participer à 50%. Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire et de noël !

- Ali', non. Ca servira à rien sauf à perdre ton argent. Je me rapprochais de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ça t'apprendra à t'occuper d'un… Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Ils regardaient dans ma direction. Bon visiblement, ils m'ont vu ! Je retournais vers le lavabo et en vidais l'eau. J'essayais d'écouter, mais ils avaient décidés de chuchoter. J'entendis la porte d'entrer claquer et Edward s'approcher de moi. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et embrassa mon cou. Je me retirais de son étreinte pour attraper le produit nettoyant. Il s'éloigna de moi et s'appuya sur le mur carrelé. Je frottais énergiquement le coton à l'aide d'une brosse. La tache disparaissait peu à peu.

- Ne te fatigue pas, s'il est irrécupérable, il finira à la poubelle. Je l'essorais à l'aide de mes mains. Un tour dans la machine à laver, et il redeviendra comme neuf ! J'allais sortir de la salle de bain pour aller préparer notre diner. Il me barra la route en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il est clair que tu es vexée.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Laisse-moi passer, notre repas ne va pas se faire seul. Il poussa le loquet de la porte pour seul réponse.

- On ne partira pas tant qu'on ne se serra pas expliqué. On s'est séparés à cause de non-dits. J'veux plus de secrets entre nous. Alors dis-moi tout maintenant !

- De quoi tu parlais avec Alice ? C'est quoi cette chose si couteuse à laquelle tu ne veux pas qu'elle participe ? C'est quoi cet article de journal ?

- Wow wow wow. Calme-toi. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Voilà la réponse à toutes tes questions. Il sortit la page de journal de sa poche arrière. Alice avait fait plusieurs cercles rouges autour de l'annonce qui l'intéressait.

Stage pour futur papa.

Formation de trois semaines, tous les jours de 18h30 à 20h.

Au programme, apprendre à donner le biberon, changer des couches etc…

Cout de la formation : 250$

Place limité. Pour inscription, RDV centre de formation sur Grant Street.

- Alice veut que je m'y inscrive et est prête à me payer la moitié de la formation. Mais j'sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire de balancer autant de pognon pour ça. Je m'approchais de sa bouche et la happais doucement durant de longues minutes. Tu m'aides pas plus dans mon raisonnement.

- Tu viens de me prouver à quel point ce bébé était important pour toi. Tu devrais t'y inscrire. Je suis prête à y participer de mon côté si tu veux.

- Ne mets pas ton arg… je lui coupais une nouvelle fois la parole en l'embrassant fougueusement. Je lâchais l'article de journal par terre pour fourrer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il mit ses mains sur mes flancs pour ne pas que m'éloigne. Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'air dans les poumons. Je le lui fis comprendre en lui mordant doucement la lèvre. Sa bouche s'aventura le long de mon cou.

- On peut le faire, avec un bébé ? Demanda-t-il tout en me dévorant la peau. J'eus un gémissement pour seule réponse. T'en as envie ? Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux sous les sillons humides que traçait sa langue sur moi. Des souvenirs éclatèrent derrière mes paupières fermés. Lui, me retournant sur le matelas et m'attachant avec mon foulard. Lui s'immisçant en moi, sans mettre de préservatif, à

- Forks ! Soufflai-je. Edward retira ses mains qu'il venait de poser sur mes seins recouvert de tissus.

- Pardon ? Je rêve ou tu penses à ton père alors que je vais te faire l'amour ? L'érection qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon disparut petit à petit. Rien que d'imaginer sa tête… Il eut un frisson de la tête au pied. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

* * *

><p>La semaine prochaine, c'est Charlie qui débarque. Et ca va être… houleux !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	38. Chapter 38

Hello ! Voila l'arrivée de Charlie qui… va très bien prendre la nouvelle ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Angela revient dans ce chapitre, et ne va pas très bien prendre la rencontre avec Edward ! Je ne sais pas si Mary referra une apparition, peut etre à la maternité. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nanou : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tout va redevenir comme avant dans ce chapitre (enfin, c'est vite dis !). Merci pour ta review ^^

Miana : Je suis contente que tu ais malgré tout aimé ce chapitre ! Non, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimé l'esprit de Bella. Bella est assez féministe, c'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours imaginé comme ça. Et depuis le début de l'histoire, que j'ai commencé en juillet, j'avais imaginé que ça tourne comme ça. Je n'imaginais pas faire avorter Bella, ça aurait été assez dramatique. C'est vrai qu'Edward change brusquement, il a une prise de conscience assez brusque. Je ne suis pas contrarié, tu le dis toi-même, tous les gouts sont dans la nature, et je ne vais pas te forcer à lire quelque chose que tu n'aimes plus ^^ Alors, peut etre à bientôt sur une autre fic ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

Aussidagility : Bella n'avait pas prévu du tout que le Forks aurait l'effet de couper Edward de toute envie sexuelle. Elle a juste murmuré ça sans y faire attention ! Je suis de ton avis sur ta derniere phrase ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sexasexa : Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Je te le confirme, Edward va baisser très rapidement dans l'estime de papa Charlie après qu'il ait appris qu'il avait mis sa fille enceinte. Merci pour ta review !

Laccro : Dans ce chapitre, ils arriveront quand même à sauter le pas ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Bon, je vous ai tout expliqués messieurs ! Maintenant, à vous de jouer ! Prenez une couche dans le paquet à coté de vous, et mettez-la au poupon face à vous. Je fis passer le paquet de Pampers au gars à côté de moi et tentais de me souvenir de ce que notre instructeur nous avait appris.

Finalement, je me suis inscrit à ce stage, sous la pression d'Alice surtout. J'avais été surpris de voir autant d'hommes de mon âge à cette formation, pouvant que je n'étais pas un cas si isolé que ça. Le premier jour, j'avais honte d'aller dans ce genre de groupe, pensant que je devais être le seul débile à m'inscrire à ce genre de truc. Je terminais d'attacher la couche autour de 'mon bébé' et le relevais. Elle glissa lamentablement sur ses cuisses en plastique avant de tomber sur la table à langer. Ouais, ben ce n'est pas gagné tout ça !

- Il ne faut pas hésiter à serrer. Tom, notre chef, se glissa à côté de moi. Il reprit la couche, et l'enfila autour du bassin du bébé. Il sera fortement les bandes adhésives. En soulevant le bébé, elle resta bien en place. Vous faites des progrès Edward. Ne vous découragez pas, vous allez y arriver ! Tout ne peut marcher du premier coup. Il frappa des mains pour interpeler les autres hommes. Bon, on a bien progressé aujourd'hui ! Demain, on recommencera tout ça, et on verra comment l'habiller. Remettez les bébés dans la caisse et balancez les couches usagées dans la corbeille. Je me hâtais de sortir de l'enceinte et remontais dans la Volvo. Je poussais un peu l'accélérateur pour arriver à temps à la fac. Bella m'attendait sous son parapluie dégoulinant d'eau. Elle courut se mettre à l'abri et m'embrassa rapidement.

- Alors, quoi de nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle. Je me concentrais sur le flot de voiture, afin de trouver le moment propice pour m'engager dans la circulation.

- On a appris à changer une couche. J'ai du mal, et en plus, le bébé il bouge pas !

- Tu y arriveras. Ça va venir avec le temps.

- Et tes cours ?

- Comme d'habitude. On révise pour le partiel qui va arriver.

- Tu sais que le stress est mauvais pour vous deux. Tout en conduisant, je posais ma main sur son ventre légèrement rond sous son pull.

- Je sais. J'me suis même mise au yoga avec Angela, c'est dire ! Je me garais face à notre maison. Je courus sous le porche pour éviter d'être trempé et ouvrit. Bella me suivit de près, et alla directement à la cuisine faire réchauffer notre repas dans le micro-onde. Je mis la table en attendant. Je me chargeai de la vaisselle le temps qu'elle aille prendre une douche. Je pris sa place dans la salle de bain et la rejoignis dix minutes plus tard dans la chambre. Elle était au milieu du lit, vêtu d'un corsage blanc avec des liserés de dentelle noirs, des bas, et une minuscule culotte. J'eus du mal à déglutir devant cette vision angélique, surtout qu'elle rougissait et se mordait sans cesse la lèvre inférieure.

- Si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de me retirer ce foutu corset, je t'en serais très reconnaissant ! Je me jetais sur son corps, embrassant la peau sensible de son cou, tout en faisant passer mes mains dans son dos pour détacher les lanières de son corset. Je le baissais suffisamment pour libérer ses seins. Je me précipitais sur sa poitrine ferme que je n'avais pas cajolé depuis des semaines, et la tétais doucement. Je cherchais avec mon autre main son sein gauche pour lui administrer un traitement similaire. Je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux en train de les arracher, me faisant mal, mais c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations. J'envoyais valser les deux pans de vêtement inutiles contre uns des murs. Bella en profita pour retirer mon pull. Je sentis ses petits doigts s'aventurer sous mon boxer. Mon érection, gonflée à bloc, réagit au quart de seconde en sentant sa paume faisant de lents allers retours. Je m'amusais à cajoler son nombril tout en gémissant de plaisir sous ses gestes. Je retirais doucement sa culotte, lui laissant ses bas, la trouvant excessivement sexy avec ces derniers.

- Pas de préliminaires ! Fais-moi l'amour maintenant ! Souffla-t-elle tout en faisant descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer jusqu'à mes genoux. Je me relevais pour me déshabiller totalement. Je me remis au-dessus d'elle et me plongeai dans ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs d'envie. En même temps, ça fait… ouais, depuis la veille de notre dispute que je ne l'ai pas touché ! Dans la salle de bain, soldat Eddy a été incapable de repartit au galop en imaginant la tête de beau-père Charlie. Et elle est enceinte de deux mois, c'est dire l'abstinence ! Je scrutais ses courbes féminines et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder durant de longues secondes son ventre. Et là… blocage instantané.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-elle sous moi, en caressant l'arête de mon visage.

- J'peux pas ! Je regrette, mais j'peux pas ! Je m'écroulais à ces côtés, et tâtonnais au sol pour trouver mon boxer.

- Eh, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle prit mon visage entre ses doigts pour que je la regarde. J'te fais plus envie ? J'entendis des tremolos dans sa voix.

- Non non non ! Je pris sa main dont j'embrassais le dos. Pas du tout ! C'est le fait de savoir qu'il y a un bébé juste là ! Je pointais du doigt son ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde, et j'te jure, c'est super étrange ! Je peux pas te faire l'amour alors qu'il va savoir ce que je te fais. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'esquivais à chaque fois que je te le demandais ! Je m'assis sur le lit. Elle se glissa derrière moi et me serra contre elle. Je sentis sa bouche embrasser distraitement ma peau. Mon serial baiser à peur d'un bébé, souffla-t-elle au creux de mon oreille pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je comprends que ça peut être déstabilisant pour toi de savoir qu'il y a un bébé dans mon utérus qui va comprendre ce que papa et maman font. Mais pour le moment, le bébé n'est pas encore éveillé. Tu l'as bien vu, c'est un petit tas de cellule qui se développe ! Il ne saura rien de nos activités. J'eus un petit sourire. Elle se releva et se mit face à moi. Elle avait enfilé un peignoir. Si tu veux toujours pas, je comprendrais. Je me penchais sur elle et l'embrassais. Elle caressa doucement mon crane. Je me penchais sur elle pour qu'elle s'allonge.

- Je te garantis rien, mais je veux bien essayer. Je défis la corde de son peignoir et retirais rapidement mon boxer.

- Ne pense pas au bébé. Regarde-moi. Je me penchais et me collais contre son corps. Je sentis son léger ventre contre mes abdos. Regarde-moi, oublie tout ! Je poussais à tâtons et trouvais son intimité. J'entrais doucement en elle, ne voulant pas lui faire mal.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Tu as mal ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Continue ! Je me fondis totalement en elle et attendit. Elle m'embrassa pour m'inciter à continuer. Je commençais doucement à me mouvoir, ayant toujours à l'esprit qu'il y avait un bébé à quelques centimètres de ma verge. Le plaisir montait crescendo, et je dus me contrôler un maximum pour ne pas la pilonner comme un forcené.

- Oui ! Souffla Bella dans le silence de la chambre, les paupières closes pour supporter la décharge du plaisir. Elle m'électrocuta quelques secondes après, raidissant tous mes muscles. Je m'écroulais sur le matelas, ne voulant pas écraser ma douce.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle. C'est toujours étrange pour toi ?

- Je vais essayer de m'y habituer ! Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'éteindre la lumière de notre chambre.

**Bella POV**

- Oh mais c'est que tu es mignonne ma petite chérie ! S'extasia mon père devant Cindy dans son berceau.

- Tenez, prenez là, elle ne va pas vous mordre ! Angie se pencha pour récupérer sa fille et la posa délicatement dans les bras de mon père. Il lui chatouilla doucement le cou et le ventre. Un petit rire cristallin et haut perché éclata dans la pièce.

- Elle est adorable !

- Dans huit mois, vous aurez… commença Angela.

- Angie, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils ! La coupai-je. On peut aller dans la salle de bain ? Elle se leva doucement du canapé et me suivis dans la pièce carrelé.

- Tu ne lui a rien dis ? Cria-t-elle presque.

- Il est là depuis hier ! J'vais peut-être attendre un peu avant de lâcher la bombe.

- Fais le ce soir. Il va être encore plus furax si tu attends.

- T'es drôle toi ! J'fais comment pour lui annoncer ça ?

- Essaye d'y aller en douceur. Il ne devrait pas se vexer, calme-toi. Le stress est mauvais pour le bébé. Je suppose que tu ne lui a rien dis au sujet de votre dispute ? Je hochais la tête. Allez, ça ira. Téléphone-moi quand la troisième guerre mondiale sera déclarée.

On sortit toutes les deux de la salle de bain pour revenir au salon. Eric avait récupéré sa fille et l'amusais avec sa peluche.

- Merci encore pour la robe Charlie. Elle est superbe !

- C'est normal voyons ! La Volvo d'Edward se gara face à la maison. On avait dit à mon père qu'Edward travaillait jusqu'à 21 heures, et non qu'il allait à un stage pour futur papa. Angela se tendit quand elle entendit la voiture et commença à replier les affaires de sa fille.

- On va rentrer, c'est l'heure du bain pour la petite puce ! Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Charlie !

- Ta fille est merveilleuse. A bientôt ma petite puce ! Eric poussa le landau vers la sortie. Edward entra à ce moment-là. Mes amis et lui se jaugèrent un moment du regard. Ils n'avaient toujours pas digérés ce qu'il m'avait fait. Edward fut le premier à faire bonne figure.

- Alors ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Il se pencha vers sa filleule. Il lui caressa doucement la joue du bout de l'index.

- Elle va très bien, répondit froidement Angela. On va y aller. Le couple contourna Edward et partirent directement. Edward s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa rapidement.

- Beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je. Charlie avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

- T'as pas idée. J'ai déjà mangé au travail, pas la peine de me faire une assiette. Je vais me laver. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crane avant de s'éclipser. J'allais récupérer mon plat de lasagnes, en coupais deux parts avant de faire le service pour mon père.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier de ça. Il les dégusta du bout de la fourchette, savourant chaque bouchée. Sue à ta recette, mais elle n'en fait jamais d'aussi bonnes.

- Merci. J'attendis qu'il ait fini de manger pour me lancer. Papa, j'ai à te parler, annonçai-je doucement. Il s'essuya la bouche, s'étira sur sa chaise et étouffa un bâillement.

- Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ? Ton vieux père n'est plus aussi leste, et j'me suis pas encore totalement remis du décalage horaire.

- Bien sûr, lui souriais-je. Il m'aida à mettre nos couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et partit dans sa chambre. Je rejoignis la mienne à l'étage. Je fis non de la tête à Edward pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui avais toujours pas annoncé.

* * *

><p>- Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Esmée serra chaleureusement la main de mon père en le voyant.<p>

- Vous êtes sublime madame Cullen ! La complimenta mon père. Il serra la main de Carlisle un peu moins froidement que d'habitude, ayant plus ou moins accepté les excuses qu'il lui avait présentées par téléphone. Je les conduisis au salon pour qu'ils prennent l'apéritif. On commença sans Rosalie et Emmett, en retard suite à, je cite 'une longue grasse matinée sous la couette à faire des bêtises )' Edward servit le Whiskey pour les hommes, et j'allais servir à Esmée le cocktail que j'avais préparé spécialement pour elle ce matin.

J'apportais mon plateau de gâteau salé quand le dernier couple passa la porte. Rosalie rougissait comme jamais, et avait un peu les cheveux en pétard. Emmett était tout aussi débraillé qu'elle.

- C'est que vous attendez un heureux évènement ! Commenta mon père.

- Plutôt deux ! Ajouta Carlisle en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. J'eus du mal à déglutir et me rassit sur le canapé. Edward se tendit contre moi. Merde, merde, et triple merde !

- Ce sont des jumeaux ? C'est encore mieux ! Vous verrez, les nuits, vous allez rigolés.

- Charlie, vous avez la tête dans les nuages ! C'est peut-être le fait d'apprendre qu'on va être grands parents. Moi, quand je l'ai appris, j'étais au 7ème ciel ! Ajouta Esmée.

- Pardon ? Mon père redevint sérieux dans la seconde. Il se tourna vers nous. Je regardais mes genoux, alors qu'Edward tortillait ses doigts. Esmée se rendit compte de sa boulette en faisant les gros yeux. Plus personne ne parlait dans la pièce. Je pris une grande respiration et me lançais.

- Surprise ! Annonçai-je doucement.

- QUOI ? Cria-t-il. Non non non non non, c'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Il se leva du canapé et traversa la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit dehors.

- PAPA ! Criai-je. Je me levais à mon tour et courut à sa poursuite. Je le trouvais en train de marcher au bord de la route. PAPA ! Je le distançais de peu et me plantais face à lui. Papa, écoute-moi.

- QUE JE T'ECOUTE ? Bordel, tu as 23 ans Bella, seulement 23 ans ! Tu fais encore des études ! Tu ne peux pas avoir un bébé maintenant !

- Oui, mais je l'ai maintenant ! Et ça ne te dérangeai pas quand on t'a annoncé avec Mike qu'on entamait les essais bébés.

- Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis… quoi, sept mois ? Tu te rends compte ! Si vous rompez dans deux ans, chose que je ne souhaite pas, il va devenir quoi ce gosse ? Mike, vous vous connaissiez depuis six ans ! C'est pas la même chose ! Je me rapprochais de lui et le serrais dans mes bras.

- Edward est tout ce qu'il me faut. Il est mon âme sœur, il me comprend. Il est différent de Mike. Crois-moi. On va y arriver. Il renforça son étreinte autour de moi.

- Alors comme ça… j'vais être papy ! Après les cris, la tendresse. Tout mon père ça !

- Un super papy qui lui apprendront la pêche. Il embrassa doucement ma joue et ma tempe avant de me lâcher. Il eut un regard sur mon ventre. On devrait rentrer, les Cullen ne vont pas très bien accepter notre absence. Il passa son bras autour de mes reins pour me reconduire vers la maison. Edward nous accosta directement quand nous rentrâmes.

- Désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt Charlie, on aurait, il leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Monsieur Swan. Désormais, c'est monsieur Swan. Il eut un léger hochement de tête. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite. Ouais, ben le bébé est pas très bien accepté finalement !

* * *

><p>- Allez, viens papa, s'il te plait ! Je lui attrapais le bras pour le tirer à l'extérieur.<p>

- Bella, c'est très important de faire ça en couple. Ne vas pas trainer ton vieux père là-bas.

- J'y tiens, s'il te plait.

- L'échographie des trois mois est la plus importante de toutes !

- Et je veux que le deuxième homme de ma vie soit à mes côtés. S'il te plait.

- Venez monsieur Swan, insista Edward. Il expira bruyamment l'air par les narines. Je savais que j'avais gagné la partie. Il s'installa à l'arrière. Je pris place à coté de mon homme. Lui aussi était tendu, je le voyais bien. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pendant qu'il conduisait. Il se gara face à l'hôpital au bout de vingt minutes. Notre cortège s'installa face à la salle d'examen et attendit. Je faisais des cercles sur le dos de la paume d'Edward pour le relaxer.

Mon médecin arriva, accepta la présence de mon père et nous fit entrer dans la salle. Je me déshabillais et gardais en travers du buste mon haut par pudeur par rapport à mon père. Le médecin étala doucement le gel froid sur ma peau. Edward s'assit à côté de moi et me tenu la main. Mon père était dos au mur. Il posa la sonde sur mon ventre et scruta l'image. Je repérais de suite la tâche plus claire que les autres représentants mon bébé. Je ne la lâchais pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle grossisse. Je n'entendais pas ce que le médecin disait. Je regardais juste le bébé. Un bom-bom inquiétant résonna dans la pièce. Je vis mon père essuyer doucement une larme le long de sa joue. J'ai raté un truc ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est le cœur du bébé. Il a un bon rythme, pas de problème cardiaque à l'horizon. J'eus moi aussi un sanglot. Le bruit de la vie. Le doux bruit de la vie. La plus belle musique au monde. Même Edward en avait les yeux qui brillaient. Vous voulez connaitre le sexe ? Je regardais mon petit-ami. Il hocha la tête.

- Papa, tu peux te boucher les oreilles ? J'aimerais garder le secret. Il mit deux mains sur ces oreilles. Le médecin se pencha vers nous et murmura.

- C'est une petite fille. Toutes mes félicitations. Elle est en pleine forme. Un sourire immense envahit mon visage, jusqu'à mes yeux. Je me mordis doucement la lèvre.

Dans six mois, une mini nous va nous faire faire des nuits blanches !

* * *

><p>Voila !<p>

Alors, si vous avez des idées de prénom pour leur fille, je suis partante !

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^

PS. Je vais publier dans quelques minutes la suite d'Aimer et Attendre !


	39. Chapter 40

Hello ! Me revoila, en pleine forme avec le chapitre ! Je vais demander une nouvelle fois votre avis (je sais, j'suis chiante ^^) pour le prénom du bébé. C'est tout en bas !

l. m a r i e: J'ai gardé ta proposition de prénom, elle est soumise à vos votes ! Merci pour ta review ^^ (Ps. j'ai du écrire ton pseudo comme ça, FF refusait de l'afficher sinon)

nanou : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward n'a plus peur de son bébé dans ce chapitre, il se reprend ! Merci pour ta review ^^

sexasexa : A ce point ? Charlie redevient gentil dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nana10 : Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Si Charlie était au courant pour la dispute, j'aurais dut écrire l'enterrement d'Edward… ^^ Les relations entre Angela et Edward ne sont pas au beau fixe ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^ Ps. Je vais beaucoup mieux !

aussidagility : C'est pas grave ! Merci pour ta review ^^

() : Plus de faux espoir, je vais mieux, et c'est le chapitre ! merci ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Tu vas me manquer papa ! Je renforçais ma prise autour de ses bras musclés. Il en fit de même, mais je sentais qu'il essayait de ne pas écraser mon petit ventre qui commençait à grandir sous mon débardeur.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas revenir à Forks pendant un moment ?

- Avec ma grossesse puis le bébé…surement pas avant trois, peut être quatre ans. Il souffla un peu de dépit.

- Si jamais vous avez des soucis financiers, n'hésitez pas, je peux vous dépanner. Il regarda en même temps Edward.

- Ne vas pas te ruiner pour nous, je sais que tu gagnes pas beaucoup.

- Je dois bien assurer la bonne santé de… mon petit-fils ou petite-fille. Il avait toujours du mal avec ce terme. Je le serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras. Il tendit la main à Edward pour lui dire au revoir.

- Vous pouvez venir nous voir quand vous voulez avec votre compagne, monsieur Swan.

- Charlie, bougonna-t-il. Tu peux m'appeler Charlie.

Son vol fut appelé. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ma joue avant de partir. Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et me guida jusqu'à la sortie. Je m'installais côté conducteur, ayant envie de conduire un peu.

- Il va falloir faire du déménagement. Virer tous les meubles d'une des deux chambres d'amis.

- Ca va nous prendre un week-end, c'est pas très long. J'ai hâte d'aller acheter tous les meubles pour la chambre et de dresser une liste de naissance ! Je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge et regardais Edward. Ça va ? Tu as l'air chamboulé.

- J'me dis que… Tout ça va très vite ! J'ai l'impression que le temps à accélérer sa course, j'suis perdu ! J'sais plus quoi faire ! Il bloque son visage entre ses mains. Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

- Calme-toi, je sais que c'est déstabilisant tout ça… Le bébé qui grandit d'un seul coup, qui commence à bouger, à vivre… Mais tu vas t'y faire ! C'est une question de temps.

- Si seulement tout pouvait aller un peu moins vite… Je dus démarrer, le feu étant vert.

- On a encore cinq mois pour tout préparer. Trouver un prénom, les meubles, le papier peint. Tout sera prêt à temps pour l'arrivée du bébé, je te le promets. Je me garais devant notre maison. Il attrapa ma main et déposa un baiser sur cette dernière.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi. Il massa les muscles tendus de mon dos dans la douche, faisant cascader de l'eau chaude sur moi. Il massa aussi mes plis internes à l'aide de son index et majeur. J'explosais autour de lui, mon dos collé contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Il en fut réduit à me porter dans la chambre, étant incapable de marcher, le plaisir ayant ramolli mes jambes.

* * *

><p>Je sentais la main droite d'Edward sur mon ventre et son souffle contre ma gorge. Je n'osais pas bouger, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Je tendis mon cou pour voir quel heure il était. 2h56. Je pivotais doucement dans son étreinte, mon visage se retrouvant contre son torse. J'avais visiblement dut le réveiller car il réajusta ses bras pour ne pas m'étouffer. J'enroulais mes bras autour de ses reins et tentais de me rendormir. Un gargouillis horrible résonna dans la pièce. Eh merde. J'entendis Edward ricaner dans le noir.<p>

- Encore faim après un demi bol de salade, trois parts de lasagnes et deux yaourts ? Mes besoins en nourriture étaient décuplés depuis la semaine dernière. Je mange presque autant qu'Emmett ! Et j'suis pas malade en plus.

- J'ai envie… murmurai-je. Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase. Il agrippa doucement ma bouche et nous fit légèrement rouler. Mon dos rencontra le matelas, pendant que sa main dénouait le nœud de mon pantalon bleu. Je l'arrêtais en appuyant ma main sur son torse. N'ayant pas assez de force pour le reculer de moi, il se poussa de lui-même.

- J'ai envie de chocolat, Edward. Il se rallongea durement sur le matelas. La couette était irrégulière à cause de la bosse de son érection. Vu que t'es le meilleur petit ami au monde, tu veux bien descendre à la cuisine pour moi et remonter avec du chocolat au lait ?

Je déposais une multitude de petits baisers sur sa joue. Il alluma le spot au-dessus de notre tête et se leva. Il remonta deux minutes plus tard avec plusieurs tablettes qu'il lança sur la couverture.

- Merci mon amour. J'avalais un carreau de chocolat avant de l'embrasser. Il me repoussa doucement sans difficultés.

- C'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai horreur du chocolat au lait. Il étreignit la lumière pour pouvoir se rendormir, me laissant grignoter ma tablette de chocolat dans le noir. En dix minutes, je posais le papier aluminium vide sur le sol, rassasié de tout ce chocolat ingurgités. J'attrapais le bras mou d'Edward pour le mettre autour de ma taille. Je l'avais de nouveau réveillé car il renforça son étreinte autour de moi. Je commençais doucement à m'endormir contre lui quand…

- Merde ! Criai-je presque dans le silence de la chambre. J'allumais la lampe, repoussais Edward et courut au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne pris pas le temps d'allumer la lumière de la salle de bain, sachant pertinemment où se trouvaient les toilettes, même dans le noir. Je repoussais une mèche tout en vomissant la plaquette de chocolat qui a dut rester environ 20 minutes dans mon estomac. Edward arriva d'un pas lent derrière moi, alluma la lumière et maintenu mes cheveux.

- Sympa le bébé j'suis pas d'accord avec ce que maman bouffe !

- C'est pas de sa faute le pauvre. S'il aime pas le chocolat, j'peux pas lui en vouloir. Je m'assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, essayant de calmer mes entrailles ayant visiblement décidé que je n'avais pas fini de régurgiter mon repas. Edward passa un linge humide sur mon visage et ma nuque pour me soulager. Il me transporta comme une jeune mariée à l'étage.

**Edward POV.**

Je fouillais dans un de mes tiroirs mal rangé pour y trouver un courrier important pour Emmett, la secrétaire s'étant trompée entre mon frère et moi. J'étalais une nouvelle liasse de papier sur mon bureau, autour de l'ordinateur et la lampe. Facture inutile, facture sans importance… Ouais, je sais, va falloir que j'apprenne à être ordonné, mais c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera !

J'abandonnais ma tâche, m'écroulant de fatigue sur mon bureau. Plusieurs papiers tombèrent sur la moquette grise. Eh ben merde ! Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Surement un employé qui a un problème… Ou Emmett qui vient me passer un savon car j'ai pas retrouvé sa lettre !

- Oui ? Demandai-je le plus gentiment possible. Ce fut Bella qui entra. Je jetais un œil rapide sur l'horloge de mon ordinateur. 14h20. Soit j'ai mal compris l'heure du rendez-vous à l'hôpital, soit y a un problème !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je. Elle ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied.

- Mmh, tu sais, ma parade est dans une heure trente, et… j'ai eu envie de passer un moment câlin avec mon copain ! Elle commença à ouvrir le haut de son chemisier blanc.

- Tu sais que le sexe au travail est totalement interdit ?

- Mmh, mais une femme enceinte aux hormones en folies se moque comme de sa première couche de savoir ce qui est interdit ou pas. Elle contourna mon bureau et abandonna son vêtement blanc sur un tas de papier au sol. Elle grimpa sur le siège, à califourchon sur moi. Je sentis sa poitrine se mouler contre moi.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça, on ne devrait pas ! Elle dénoua ma cravate, sans tenir compte de mes remarques.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais envoyé en l'air au boulot avec Tanya, ou un autre de tes plans culs. Piégé comme un rat mon Cullen ! Au propre comme au figuré. Je déplaçais mes mains derrière son dos et détachais son carcan en dentelle. Je le lançais dans un coin de la pièce. Je pris son mamelon entre mes lèvres et commençai à le lécher doucement. Elle eut un sifflement.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est juste que les seins, en ce moment, faut éviter d'aller les tripatouiller. Ils sont plus sensibles.

- Désolé. Je m'étirais pour aller titiller son oreille.

Elle termina de retirer ma chemise, et je dus me tortiller pour la retirer. Elle défit difficilement la boucle de ma ceinture. Je glissais ma main sous sa jupe pour aller titiller son paquet de nerf gonflé sous l'excitation. Elle arqua son dos dans le vide. Je dus glisser une main dans son dos pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits sous la décharge de plaisir, elle baissa ma braguette. Elle dut descendre de mes cuisses pour que je puisse baisser suffisamment mon pantalon et boxer et ainsi libérer mon érection qui me faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

- Je veux me mettre au-dessus.

Je me rassis sur mon fauteuil. Elle avait gardé sa jupe, plus par flemme qu'autre chose je suppose. Elle cachait nos deux intimités qui se cherchaient. Elle s'empala progressivement sur moi, jusqu'à la garde. Je savourais durant de longues secondes ses jus et ses muscles serrés autour de moi. Elle s'anima doucement sur moi, notre position sur mon fauteuil n'étant pas idéal pour ce genre d'activités. Elle oscillait en s'aidant de ses pieds, et je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais pour qu'on atteigne le sommet de l'extase.

- Putain, j'y suis presque ! Grognai-je entre mes dents. Elle hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Je sentis ses muscles qui commençaient à palpiter. Mais…

- Mec, j'peux entrer ? Demanda Emmett derrière la porte. MERDE !

- Deux-deux minutes s'il te plait ! Je remontais mon pantalon le plus vite possible. Bella récupérait elle aussi ses fringues.

- C'est urgent ! Je le vis ouvrir la poignée. Bella eut le reflexe en moins d'une demi-seconde de se baisser. Elle rampa jusqu'à mon bureau. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de remettre ma chemise, encore moins ma cravate. T'es en chaleur mec ou quoi ? Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ouais, il fait vraiment chaud j'trouve. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'étais un peu brutal car c'est pas que ma copine seins nu est sous mon bureau et que j'ai une énorme érection dans mon pantalon, mais presque !

- Tu as retrouvé ma lettre ?

- Non, j'ai bien cherché, mais j'ai pas trouvé. Je sentis une main, absolument pas la mienne, se trouver à un endroit où elle ne devrait pas être ! Je jetais un regard d'une demi-seconde entre mes jambes. Bella, un sourire mutin et carnassier, sa main se glissant lentement dans mon boxer.

- C'est super pressant, désolé. On va chercher à deux, ça ira plus vite !

- NON ! Criai-je. C'était plus pour Bella sous le bureau qui venait d'attraper soldat Eddy et qui le masturbait avec sa paume douce. Emmett me regarda, interloqué. Non, c'est bon, j'vais m'en charger, je préfère. Si ça ne te dérange PAS ! Je parlais le plus vite possible pour le dégager de mon bureau.

- Ok, si tu veux. Je soufflais de soulagement, espérant qu'il allait se lever pour repartir. Rose me rend digue en ce moment.

- Ah…Ah oui ? Bella accentua les pressions de sa main autour de moi. Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de mettre des coups de reins.

- Elle crie sur tout le monde, le bébé lui fait mal, elle a qu'une hâte, c'est accoucher !

- La pauvre, c'est sûr que, que ce n'est pas… Bella attrapa les rebords de mon boxer et commença à tirer. Je sentis mon vêtement s'échouer autour de mes pieds. C'est pas une partie de rigolade pour elle ! Terminai-je difficilement.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je dors sur le canapé en ce moment ! Je sentis ma petite femme engloutir petit Eddy dans sa merveilleuse bouche. Ce fut l'acte de trop. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent légèrement, et je dus attraper le rebord du bureau pour me contenir. Mec, ça va ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

- Ou-oui, c'est… c'est mon genou… qui tire ! Prononçai-je difficilement sous les attaques de la langue de Bella. Si tu veux, on-on peut en parler… ce soir autour… d'une… bière ? Le dernier mot sonna une octave trop haute.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant au sol. Il me tendit un soutien-gorge blanc à dentelle. Oh ! Oh merde mec, j'suis désolé !

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, t'inquiète ! Bella arrêta sa stimulation, ayant compris que quelque chose se passait.

- C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux ! On l'a tous fait, j'irais pas te dénoncer. Il se leva et commença à partir. Ok pour la bière chez toi. Salut belle-sœur surement caché sous le bureau ! Il claqua la porte derrière nous. Bella sortit de sa cachette à quatre pattes, cramoisie de honte de s'être fait attrapé.

- C'est pas grave, Emmett est une tombe. Il ira pas nous dénoncer. Je l'aidais avec ma main pour la remettre debout. Maintenant, je prends les commandes !

Je l'attrapais et la plaquais contre le mur de mon bureau. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je la pénétrais doucement et prit un rythme soutenu mais tout en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser. Je sentis ses mains me griffer la nuque sous le plaisir. Je glissais une main vers notre point de liaison et titillais son bourgeon. Ses gémissements de jouissances emplirent la pièce, me faisant venir durement en elle.

* * *

><p>- Merci d'être venue ! Commenta Bella.<p>

- Je le fais pour toi ! Angela serra ma petite amie contre elle. Eric derrière elle, me regardait durement. Angela s'approcha de moi avec le landau de sa fille. Je crus qu'elle allait me serrer contre elle, mais elle me contourna au dernier moment. La grosse roue du carrosse de sa fille m'écrasa le pied. J'essayais de rester stoïque sous la douleur. Elodie pleura dans le berceau.

- Viens la ma puce. Angela la berça contre elle pour la calmer. Je partis à la cuisine avec Bella.

- J'vois pas comment tu veux que tes amis m'apprécient à nouveau. Elle vient de me rouler dessus.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Elle démoula son gâteau dans une assiette. Elle en prit d'autres pour le service. Je pris les boissons sous mon bras et la suivis jusqu'au salon. Je me retrouvais face au couple qui doit le plus me haïr. J'aidais Bella à les servir. Personne ne parla durant de longues minutes. Bella, l'intermédiaire entre nous tous, essaya de trouver une bonne solution.

- Edward continue le stage pour futur papa, essaya-t-elle timidement.

- Ca devait pas durer trois semaines cette merde ? Commenta Angela.

- Si, mais les trois semaines sont étalées sur plusieurs mois.

- Oh, lâcha-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang ? L'agressai-je un peu brutalement.

- J'ai encore le droit de dire et penser ce que je veux, non ?

- Je ne t'en empêche pas, mais vu comme c'est parti, quoi que je dise ou fasse, tu me pardonneras pas. Ça sert à rien qu'on se regarde en chien de fusil pendant encore une heure. Je me levais et attrapais ma veste et ma canne. J'vais marcher.

Je claquais la porte derrière moi. Ouais, l'entretien a duré moins de quinze minutes, mais je savais déjà que ça ne servait à rien que je reste là-bas. Je n'avais plus vraiment besoin de ma canne pour marcher, je la prenais juste de temps en temps. Je rejoignis la plage au bout de dix minutes et regardais mes converses laisser une trace dans le sable humide. L'air marin fouetta doucement mon visage. J'allais jusqu'aux rochers fit demi-tour, pensant toujours à cette petite fille.

On avait achetés les premiers body hier. Rien que de voir la taille naissance, j'avais failli tomber. Si petit que ça ? Demandai-je à Bella. Elle avait eu un sourire avant de hocher la tête. Ce fut pire pour les chaussures et les chaussettes. Un si petit être dont je vais m'occuper dans quatre mois. Son ventre prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, mais… j'sais pas, j'ai du mal à imaginer une réplique d'Elodie dans son ventre. J'essaye, je fais des efforts, je regarde tous les clichés de l'échographie, mais… C'est irréel pour moi. J'ai assimilé le fait qu'elle est enceinte. Mais j'imagine pas le bébé dans son ventre. J'arrivais face à chez moi et constatais que la voiture d'Angie et Eric avait disparu. Je regagnais ma maison, légèrement frigorifié.

* * *

><p>- Faut qu'on pense à un prénom, souffla-t-elle en caressant son ventre rond.<p>

- J'ai pas vraiment d'idée.

- Il faudrait quelque chose d'unique, qui reflète bien la situation.

- Du genre ?

- Je sais pas moi… Aide-moi un peu aussi ! Elle attrapa le guide des prénoms qu'Angela lui avait prêté. Elle prit une page au hasard. Ben tien, Yaelle !

- J'aime pas.

- Maya ?

- Comme Maya l'abeille ? Ou maya, la civilisation qui ont prédit la fin du monde ou un truc du genre ?

- Ok, euh… Arielle ?

- Comme la petite sirène ?

- T'es vraiment chiant ! Elle me frappa avec le livre. Le téléphone sonna dans la maison. J'attrapais le combiné qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

- Allo ?

- Edward, Bella, venez vite ! Rosalie vient d'accouché ! C'est une petite fille ! Allez ! Je raccrochais le téléphone et attrapais la main de ma femme.

- On vient d'être tonton et tata ! Elle enfila ses chaussures et nous descendîmes les escaliers presque en courant pour rejoindre la voiture. Sauf que nous trouvâmes d'autres personnes et une autre voiture à côté de la nôtre. Une voiture de location…

* * *

><p>Qui est face à Edward et Bella ? Réponse la semaine prochaine. Comme promis, voila les prénoms qui ont attiré mon attention pour la fille d'Edward et Bella. C'est à vous de voter ! Parmis la liste que vous m'aviez proposés, j'ai aussi trouvé le prénom pour le bébé d'Emmett et Rose. Mais je dis rien, il est pas la liste que je vous propose<p>

- Elizabeth

- Carlie

- Sarah

- Gaelle

- Alicia.

ROBisous ^^


	40. Chapter 41

Hello ! Me revoila avec un jour de retard ! Vous avez etes très nombreuses à vous manifester sur le dernier chapitre ! 53 reviews ! J'en croyais pas mes yeux, merci beaucoup ^^ Vous connaitrez le nom de la fille d'Edward et Bella dans les prochains chapitres !

Lili : J'ai pris ton vote en considération. Merci pour ta review ^^

Melanie : A voté ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nanou : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est Bella, trop pressée de faire Crack-crack, qui a oublié de fermer la porte. Et Edward, dés qu'une femme lui dis : j'ai envie de toi, son premier cerveau se met en mode off ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sahara : J'ai noté ton choix ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Zayrra : J'ai juste un trois qui s'affiche pour ta review.

Lola : J'ai noté ton choix ! Rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres pour savoir ce que vous avez décidés ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Alisson : Noté ! Merci pour ta review ^^

lily rose cullen : J'en prends note ! Merci pour ta review =)

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Angela devient quand même plus sympathique dans ce chapitre ! J'ai noté ton choix ! Tu verras, la personne en voiture de location n'est pas très amicale ! Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : J'ai noté ! Il va encore ramer un peu dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, bises ^^

nana10 : Il est toujours là au bon moment ! Merci pour ta review =)

missgaelle : C'est noté ! Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : J'ai noté ton choix ! Non, ce n'est pas Esmée et Carlisle. Ils sont à l'hopital au chevet de Rosalie qui vient d'accoucher. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Lisa1905 (je te réponds ici, car tu as désactivé ta MP) : J'ai noté ton choix ! Je ne sais encore si je vais mettre comme second prénom un nom de la liste ou le prénom de la marraine, je réfléchis encore ! Merci pour ton avis !

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**ella POV**

Je me retrouvais face à ma mère et Phil. Ma génitrice regarda mon ventre déjà bien rond. Edward passa son bras autour de mes reins pour me calmer.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire. Prononça-t-elle simplement.

- Ecoute maman, je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu connais notre nouvelle adresse et ma grossesse, mais là, pour une leçon, c'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment ! Edward m'accompagna dans la voiture.

- Tu sais que c'est mal poli de partir alors…

- Renée, honnêtement, fermez-la. Mon frère vient d'être papa, et c'est beaucoup plus important que vos réprimandes à deux balles ! Retournez dans votre palace cinq étoiles et revenez plus tard !

Il monta côté conducteur et recula pour entrer dans la circulation. Il se dépêcha de foncer vers l'hôpital. Je l'aidais à porter le trotteur et le parc que nous avions achetés pour leur bébé. Je croisais plusieurs camionnettes blanches avec pour logo des chaines d'informations locales ou nationales. Je passais outre et suivis Edward dans l'enceinte. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver la chambre de ma belle-sœur. C'était la seule où deux plantons taillés comme des armoires à glaces surveillaient toutes les allées et venues. Ils nous laissèrent passer sans encombre.

Rosalie avait des cernes violacés sous les yeux, pourtant, elle souriait comme jamais. Emmett se tenait à côté d'elle, lui aussi exténué, mais portant dans ses bras un petit bébé vêtu de rose. On ne le distinguait même pas tant il était musclé. Esmée était assise à côté de sa belle-fille. On voyait qu'elle avait pleuré de bonheur, les stries de ses larmes étaient toujours visibles. Carlisle regardait sans cesse par la fenêtre, écartant un pan de rideau pour voir si la presse était toujours là.

- Ils vont pas partir ces charognards ! Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

- Arrête de te préoccuper d'eux Carlisle ! Profite plutôt de ta petite fille ! Je déposais les cadeaux sur la table à coté de Rosalie pour qu'elle les déplie. Emmett se rapprocha de son frère.

- Edward, je te présente ta nièce et filleule, Manavaï ! Il se pencha pour donner le bébé à Edward. Il se récupéra maladroitement. Il pensa à bien maintenir la tête, comme on le lui avait appris dans son cours.

- C'est pas commun comme prénom.

- C'est tahitien. On l'a trouvé durant notre voyage de noces. Le couple se regarda, et Rosalie eut un rougissement. La petite, dans les bras d'Edward, le regardait et bavait un peu sur sa chemise.

- Elle est si belle, commentai-je. Edward pivota légèrement vers moi.

- Tiens, tu veux la prendre ? Je la récupérais délicatement dans mes bras, et contemplais cette petite fille. Elle avait de légers cheveux blonds sur le crane, les mêmes yeux bleus que Rosalie qui ne vont surement pas changer de couleur. Elle agita ses poings fermés contre moi, et bailla.

- Ben, on est fatigué ma petite puce ? Allez, on va te laisser dormir. J'allais vers son petit berceau et la déposais à l'intérieur. Rosalie déposa une fine couverture sur le corps de sa fille et attrapa sa petite main. Elle y déposa un baiser avant de la laisser dormir. On resta une heure à la regarder, Edward totalement sonné, réalisant surement que, dans un peu moins de cinq mois, nous aurions le même petit bébé à nos côtés.

* * *

><p>- Alors, tiens, le chauffe-biberon… Le lait en poudre… Je t'ai mis plusieurs biberons, au cas où tu en casserais un. Tiens, je t'ai mis un paquet entier de couches, trois bodys, deux pyjamas, plusieurs bavoirs et…<p>

- Angie, Angie, Angie. Vous partez pas pendant plusieurs mois, vous allez juste passer une soirée en tête à tête. On va gérer ! On a fait du baby-sitting toutes les deux, tu sais que je suis capable de m'occuper d'un bébé.

- J'te confierai ma propre vie Bell's, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est en lui que j'ai pas confiance ! Elle pointa du doigt la chambre où Eric et Edward dépliaient le lit parapluie pour Elodie.

- Angela… soufflai-je.

- Je lui ai donné son dernier biberon à 17 heures trente. Elle doit prendre le prochain au maximum à 23 heures ! Le lait, c'est toutes les cinq heures !

- Je sais.

- Tu m'appelles s'il y a un souci. On rapplique directement !

- Angela, je veux que vous profitiez de cette soirée en tête à tête sans vous soucier toutes les trois secondes de l'état d'Elodie. On s'occupe d'elle, occupez-vous de vous. Elle me serra contre elle.

- Merci. Eric ressortit de la chambre, précédé d'Edward.

- Tout est en place ! Elle a son doudou, sa sucette et son mobile ! On peut y aller. Angela se pencha sur sa fille dans le transat et caressa doucement sa joue.

- On revient demain matin à 9 heures ma petite puce ! On te laisse entre les bonnes mains de ta marraine, d'accord ? Elle embrassa son front, Eric en fit de même. Ils partirent à reculons vers la sortie. Je contemplais Elodie dans son transat, s'amusant avec son doudou, lui tirant les oreilles avant de mordre sa queue en textile.

- Tu as parlé avec Eric ? Demandai-je à mon amoureux tout en regardant les vêtements qu'Angela avait mis dans le sac.

- Oui. Il dit qu'il trouve Angela trop rancunière, que tu es libre de faire tes propres choix, mêmes s'il trouve que tu m'as pardonné un peu trop vite.

- En résumé, il te fait toujours la gueule ?

- Pas totalement. Si je prouve, à lui comme à Angela, que je suis capable de m'occuper de toi et de notre futur bébé, ils me pardonneront et arrêterons de m'en vouloir jusqu'à ma mort !

* * *

><p>- Tiens, entrainement Edward ! Je sortis le biberon du chauffe-biberon et le lui tendis.<p>

- Mais Angela l'allaite, non ?

- Ils peuvent lui donner du lait en poudre de temps en temps, ça n'est pas grave. Je détachais la petite du transat, criant de faim comme jamais. Mets du lait sur ton poignet. C'est suffisamment chaud ou c'est trop brulant ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Cria-t-il presque, paniquant sous les cris de la petite.

- Donne. Je tendis mon bras. Bon, ça ira. Je déposais Elodie contre Edward. Allez, il faut que tu t'entraines ! Moi, c'est pas un souci, je sais le faire. Tu mets la tétine dans sa bouche, et tu contrôles le débit.

- Je QUOI ?

- Tu la fais boire, suffisamment rapidement pour qu'elle soit rassasié, mais suffisamment lentement pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe ou mange plus qu'elle ne devrait et vomisse.

Il posa doucement la tétine sur sa lèvre inférieure. J'appuyais sur son poignet pour qu'elle soit totalement dans sa bouche. Avec lui, on y est encore demain !

- Regarde-la ! C'est elle qui va te faire comprendre si elle a encore faim ou pas. Fais une petite pause… Voilà. Fais la boire une nouvelle fois, doucement, doucement… On prend pas le TGV !

- Tu peux la faire roter s'il te plait ? J'aime pas faire ça.

Il me donna la petite et le biberon. Je stimulais l'intérieur de sa bouche avec la tétine en plastique. Elle refusa de téter une nouvelle fois. Je pris un bavoir sur la table que je calais sur mon épaule. Je me levais et marchais dans la pièce, tout en tapotant le dos de la petite, l'aidant à digérer son lait. Elle sursauta brusquement, un petit rot sortit de sa bouche, et je sentis un liquide couler sur son bavoir. Je la fis descendre lentement de mon épaule, récupérais le bavoir et essuyais sa bouche pleine de lait.

- Allez, maintenant, tu vas la changer ! Je pris une serviette que j'étalais sur la table de la cuisine. J'ajoutais un léger oreiller sous la tête pour ne pas qu'elle soit totalement allongée et mal à l'aise.

Il fit sauter une à une les pressions de son pyjama et en fit de même pour le body. Je l'aidais en maintenant la petite d'une main. Il la reposa et contempla la couche, essayant surement de se souvenir de ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il enleva toutes les bandes adhésives de la couche pour la retirer. Tout en maintenant une main sur son ventre, il tenta d'ouvrir le paquet de lingette pour en prendre une. Je le fis pour lui, le voyant suffisamment ramer. Il nettoya difficilement les fesses de la petite, qui hurla sous l'indélicatesse d'Edward.

- Laisse-moi faire. Je pris sa place et mis la couche à la petite. Je la rhabillais tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle commençait à s'endormir. Je la portais délicatement, suivi d'Edward, jusque dans la chambre aménagée. J'allumais son mobile, qui projeta des papillons sur le plafond de la chambre. Je mis aussi le baby-phone en marche pour l'entendre depuis le salon.

On s'y installa avec Edward, mettant le volume de la télé au minimum pour ne pas déranger le bébé.

- Ben tu vois, avec de l'entrainement, tu vas gérer ! Il s'écroula sur les coussins, une bière en main.

- Ouais, ben j'espère que ça va pas être la course comme aujourd'hui !

- Te plains pas, quand on faisait du baby-sitting avec Angela, on a gardé des triplées. Quand un se réveillait, il réveillait les autres. On leur aurait étripés si on avait pu.

Il retira son tee-shirt, ne restant qu'en marcel. Il savait que je le trouvais foutrement sexy uniquement avec son vêtement blanc moulant à la perfection ma tablette de chocolat préférée. Mes entrailles se serrèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de monter à cheval sur ses cuisses, le surplombant. Je frottais difficilement mon bassin contre le sien, mon ventre de plus en plus ample ne facilitant pas ma tâche. Pourtant, je le sentis se durcir comme de la pierre sous moi. Je sentis ses mains se glisser sous mon tee-shirt, frôlant délicatement ma peau. Il fit remonter ses deux mains vers le nord, entrainant mon haut dans la course. Il allait m'en débarrasser quand…

- OUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN ! La voix de la petite résonna dans le salon, amplifié par le baby-phone. Eh merde. Edward relâcha mon corps, faisant retomber le tissu autour de mon corps. Je l'enjambais pour pouvoir partir dans le couloir. Lui restait assis, son érection tendue étant un assez gros problème.

* * *

><p>- Oh ma petite puce ! Tu m'as manqué, t'imagine pas à quel point ! Angela prit sa fille contre elle et lui fit un baiser esquimau, frottant leur deux nez. Elodie rigola contre sa mère, pendant qu'elle pliait correctement les vêtements que nous avions déballés. Par générosité, je devrais l'aider à le faire, mais je n'en avais pas la force physique.<p>

Elodie nous a menés la vie dure cette nuit. Malgré que l'environnement de sa chambre chez ses parents fût presque le même ici, elle s'est réveillée 15 fois. Oui, on a compté avec Edward. Elle nous a réveillés qu'une seule fois pour manger. Les 14 autres fois, c'est soit parce qu'elle a perdu son doudou, sa sucette, soit elle est désorientée. Super !

- Ca c'est bien passé votre soirée ? Soufflai-je en vidant un verre de jus de fruits. Elle eut un rougissement et se mordit la lèvre.

- Feu d'artifice, murmura-t-elle, de peur qu'Elodie comprenne le sens de notre code. Feu d'artifice, dans notre langage, ça veut dire : putain, on s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit, et je peux te nommer toutes les étoiles du septième ciel tant il me l'a fait tutoyé !

- Ben voilà, ça vous a fait du bien de vous détendre !

- Vous, vu vos têtes, ça a pas du être le pied !

- Nuit blanche. Je bus un autre verre de jus de fruits.

- Tu as embêté marraine ma puce ! C'est pas gentil ça, elle a besoin de faire dodo marraine, elle a bébé dans son ventre !

- C'est pas grave. Elle avait peur, on peut pas lui en vouloir. Ça nous a montré ce que c'était, un bébé.

- Tiens, pour me faire pardonner. Elle sortit une boite de chocolat de son sac. Ils en vendaient hier au restaurant, j'me suis dit que ça te ferrait plaisir !

- Angie, t'es la meilleure ! J'embrassais sa joue pour la remercier. Edward arriva avec le lit replié d'Elodie. Il aida à le mettre dans la voiture avant de rentrer. On remonta se coucher, ne se réveillant qu'à 15 heures.

**Edward POV**

Je jetais un œil sur ma petite femme à côté de moi, allongé sur le doux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La regarder comme ça, sereine et belle comme un ange avec sa nuisette blanche, me donnait encore plus envie de la croquer. J'eus envie de lui offrir un de mes réveils spéciaux, chose que j'avais expérimenté sur Tanya, et, selon ses dires : Putain Eddy, c'était génial ! J'avais l'impression de planer ! Recommence !

Je me glissais sous la couverture et me calais entre ses jambes. Je baissais son shorty et l'envoyais valser sur le parquet. Je pris ses jambes et les repliais doucement, faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. J'écartais ses lèvres intimes délicatement et constatais qu'elle commençait à être humide. Rêve érotique ? J'embrassais son clitoris qui commençait à se tendre, avant de le titiller du bout de la langue. Elle se tortilla et eut un gémissement. J'attendis qu'elle soit calme, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Je fis courir ma langue de haut en bas sur son intimité et la fis tournoyer sur son bourgeon. Elle commença à se tendre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle reprenne conscience tout de suite. Je voulais la réveiller par un orgasme, pas par la montée du plaisir.

J'insérais le plus doucement du monde mon index dans ses chairs maintenant très réactives. Elle resserra les cuisses sur ma main, mais je ne les rouvris pas, sachant que je la réveillerais en faisant ça. Je le fis tourner sur lui-même et il taquina ses parois. Ce fut l'acte de trop. Elle se tortilla dans les draps et repris conscience. Je m'activais le plus possible pour qu'elle ait sa jouissance rapidement. Elle avait glissé sa main entre ses cuisses et stimulais son clitoris en le titillant du bout du doigt.

- Jouis ma belle, jouis. T'en meurs d'envie et t'en ai capable. Allez, viens ! Je sais qu'elle adore quand je lui parle comme ça, ça l'a fait basculer plus vite. Je sentis ses parois convulser. Je virais la couette qui me tenait chaud plus que de raison et attendis la fin de son orgasme pour virer mon boxer et m'immiscer en elle.

- T'es dingue d'avoir fait ça ! Souffla-t-elle en faisant une ceinture autour de ma taille à l'aide de ses jambes.

- Ca…t'a plus… j'espère ?

- Réveille… Moi comme ça tout… les… jours ! Oui !

- Avec plaisir ma belle. Je continuais mes allers retours quand son visage se convulsa, mais absolument pas de plaisir. Eh, eh, ça va ? Je me retirais de ses chairs. Elle se redressa et mis une main sur son ventre. Oh ! Réponds-moi Bella ! C'est le bébé ? Elle était toujours dans la même position. Je t'embarque aux urgences. Paniquant, je remis mon boxer et cherchais un jean.

- Arrête Edward ! Je me retournais. Elle… souriait ? Donne-moi ta main. Je tendis mon bras. Elle me rapprocha d'elle et posa ma paluche sur son ventre arrondi. Bouge pas. Quelque chose frappa le bout de mes doigts. Un léger coup, mais suffisamment pour me faire sursauter et retirer ma main à la vitesse lumière.

- C'est quoi ça ? Je t'emmène aux urgences, c'est pas normal !

- Edward. Le bébé vient juste de me donner un coup de pied !

- Un coup de pied ? Pourquoi il donne des coups de pieds ?

- Tu vas respirer un grand coup, t'assoir, et m'écouter. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Tu sais, le bébé, il commence à s'éveiller et grandir dans mon ventre. Pour nous montrer qu'il est éveillé et s'étirer, ben, il frappe mon ventre. C'est pas grave, c'est normal. Pas besoin d'aller aux urgences pour ça ! Je soufflais un coup, tentant d'assimiler cette découverte pour le moins… spectaculaire !

* * *

><p>J'étirais mes bras et séchais juste mes cheveux en les frottant avec une serviette. J'avais besoin de cette douche après cette première communication pour le moins étonnante avec ma fille. Je sortis de la salle de bain et constatais que Bella avait déjà préparé ma tasse de café et mes toasts grillés à point sur le bar. Ma p'tite femme, je l'aimerais toujours pour son attention.<p>

- Ton portable arrête pas de sonner, j'sais pas ce qu'il y a. Je constatais qu'elle regardait encore Buzztv, une chaine totalement niaise racontant à longueur de journée des scoops sur la vie des stars. La présentatrice représentait bien la chaine, une voix nasillarde et le corps refait de A à Z. C'était le seul truc niais que Bella regardait, alors qu'en temps normal, elle est toujours posée et rationnel. J'attrapais mon Iphone. 40 textos et 20 appels manqués ! Wow, c'est la 3eme guerre mondiale ou quoi ? Je n'eus pas à ouvrir un seul message, la télé me fit comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Maintenant, un nouveau scoop à propos d'une famille dont on parle peu : La famille Cullen ! La naissance il y a deux jours d'un bébé entre Emmett Cullen et sa femme Rosalie, a fait beaucoup jazzée sur la toile. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que la famille Cullen attend un autre bébé ! Edward Cullen, le fils cadet de la famille, a été vu avec sa compagne près de l'hôpital, et comme on peut le constater…

Une vidéo de nous, prise de loin, apparut à l'écran. On nous voyait marcher, Bella, à pas vif, vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital. La caméra effectua un zoom sur son ventre.

- Si ça, c'est pas un ventre de femme enceinte, moi, j'me fais religieuse ! Enfin, mais, le problème n'est pas là. Ce nouveau bébé n'a pas été annoncé par Carlisle Cullen ! Ils passèrent un extrait de la remise des donations par mon père, au moins de janvier.

- _J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que mon sous-directeur et également fils, attend un heureux évènement ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive après leur mariage, mais Rosalie et Emmett nous font l'immense joie d'être grands-parents._

_-_ Le grand chef aurait-il honte de ce bébé ? Tout semble le confirmer ! Mais il y a pire ! Le couple n'aurait pas prévenu tout le monde dans la famille ! Renée Dwyer, la mère de la compagne d'Edward, mariée en secondes noces au joueur de base-ball de première division Phil Dwyer, nous le confirme.

_- Ma propre fille ne m'a pas averti que j'allais être mamie. C'est un scandale ! J'espère que ce n'est pas ce Carlisle Cullen qui fait pression sur eux ! _Elle releva ses lunettes noires et versa une larme, pour la gloire.

- Propos recueilli à la suite d'une conférence de presse de son mari. Nous allons continuer notre enquête, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette affaire n'a pas fini de faire jazzer !

Bella zappa sur plusieurs chaines d'information, et, au bout de cinq-six reportages, on revenait toujours à nous et au propos de Renée.

* * *

><p>J'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle ! La suite est pour vendredi !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	41. Blonde  Blonde  Gros dégats !

Hello ! Je suis désolée pour l'énorme cafouillage que j'ai crée au niveau des reviews ! Tout est de ma faute, et je l'assume totalement ! J'ai eu l'idée stupide de supprimer la note où je disais que j'étais malade. FF à perdu les pédales, à décaler les chapitres… Enfin bref, une énorme bévue que je suis pas prêt de refaire !

nana10 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je voyais pas Edward etre totalement serain à l'idée que le bébé frappe Bella. Je l'imaginais plus totalement paniqué. Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward n'est pas encore au top avec les bébés, mais il va s'améliorer ! Je te rassure (ou pas), mais les journalistes n'ont pas fini de les harceler, en tout cas pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

J'eus la tête qui tourne et commençais à ne pas me sentir très bien. Edward chercha quelque chose dans son téléphone. Il se mit à vibrer. Il décrocha directement.

- Papa, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il appuya sur la touche du hautparleur.

- On arrive chez vous dans vingt minutes, il faut qu'on organise une conférence de presse d'urgence pour régler ce foutu merdier ! Est-ce qu'il y a des journalistes dehors, des voitures ou camionnettes n'appartenant pas à vos voisins ?

- Je sais pas, on est trop en retrait par rapport à la route !

- Est-ce que tu vois des téléobjectifs ?

- Des quoi ?

- Un truc ressemblant à une longue vue, mais plus gros. Il tira un pan de rideau.

- Non, je ne vois rien.

- Tirez les rideaux par précaution, on arrive. Il fit le tour de la maison à grande vitesse, tirant chaque pan de tissus pour protéger les fenêtres, ou tirant carrément les volets. Je me levais en titubant et allais à la salle de bain. Mon estomac se contracta et je régurgitais du jus d'abricot. Edward me récupéra contre lui, tremblante et en larmes.

- Shhtt, shtt, souffla-t-il. Calme-toi.

- No-notre bé-bé-bébé, bégayai-je.

- Ne te fais pas de souci. On va écrire un communiqué de presse avec mon père, ça va s'arranger. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit décoller. Je nous sentis monter des marches. Il me déposa sur le matelas et m'enroula dans ma couette. Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ? Ça te détendra, le stress est mauvais pour le bébé.

Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux. Je me sentis sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, avant d'être réveillée par une main caressant lentement ma joue. J'ouvris un œil et constatais qu'Esmée était là, une tasse de thé dans la main.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien. Je me redressais dans mon lit et pris la tasse dans ses mains. Elle était tiède.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ?

- Une petite demi-heure, ne t'en fais pas. Rosalie à eut la même réaction que toi quand elle s'est vue partout à la télé et en couverture de ces torchons.

- Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé, ma mère est… Elle posa un index sur mes lèvres.

- Ta mère cherche juste le succès et la une des magazines. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassure-toi. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça durant de longues minutes. J'entendais Edward et son père parler, leur voix montant jusqu'à nous. La conférence de presse aura lieu cet après-midi à seize heures, face au parc. Edward et Carlisle expliqueront la situation aux médias, et demain, tout sera fini. Je versais une rapide larme sur son épaule. Évidemment, elle le sentit.

- Les hormones, murmurai-je pour m'excuser. Elle embrassa ma tempe.

- Je te propose qu'on aille marcher. Ca ne peut que te faire du bien !

- Esmée, non, j'veux pas que des photos volés de nous circulent sur internet ou ailleurs !

- Ma chérie, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser des photographes s'approcher de nous ? Si j'avais refusé de me balader avec Emmett et Edward quand ils étaient petits car il y avait la presse dehors, crois-moi, ils n'auraient pas vu la couleur du ciel ! Elle ouvrit ma penderie et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle me faisait penser à Alice comme ça. Tiens, ça, ce sera parfait ! Elle me tendit une robe et des collants. Celle-ci masquait mon ventre habillement bien. Et on va y ajouter ça… et ça ! Une paire de Ray-ban et un chapeau large. Elle chercha aussi quelque chose pour masquer son visage. Je te laisse te changer. Elle redescendit en bas et alla aider les hommes.

Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je ressemblais aux filles dans les catalogues pour acheter des vêtements. Je mis une paire de ballerines simples et un peu de gloss avant de redescendre. Les garçons stoppèrent net leur discussion. Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit contre lui.

- Excuse-moi de t'imposer tout ça. Le déguisement, la presse…

- Ce n'est rien. C'est la faute de ma mère. Il embrassa mon crane.

- Méfiez-vous de toutes personnes avec un portable, appareil photo ou qui vous suivent pendant trop longtemps. On sait jamais.

- Carlisle, tout va bien se passer. Si on a un problème, crois-moi, je connais ton numéro par cœur, et je sais qu'une masse d'agent de sécurité peut débarquer de nulle part. Elle l'embrassa et passa son bras sous le mien. On va passer par la baie vitrée du salon, on va éviter la porte. J'ai cru voir un flash tout à l'heure.

Elle l'ouvrit, et je dus faire attention à ne pas me faire une entorse sur les galets humides et irréguliers derrière la maison. On rejoignit la plage par un chemin dérobée, à l'abri des regards. Celle-ci était bondée d'enfants allant se baigner, faisant du cerf-volant, d'ados bronzant, jouant avec leur téléphone ou au volley. Les parents étaient tous dans les bars ou magasins bordant l'étendue de sable, guettant toujours d'un œil leur progéniture. Je me retournais toutes les trois secondes et demie, vérifiant qu'aucune personne ne nous suivait ou braquait un appareil photo sur nous.

- Détends-toi, sinon, tu vas paraitre suspecte, souffla Esmée.

- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être suivie.

- Je sais, on a l'impression que tout le monde nous dévisage, mais c'est faux.

- Imagine qu'une gamine soit sur Twitter ou Facebook et dise à tout le monde où on se trouve.

- C'est le grand inconvénient des réseaux sociaux. Il y a trente ans, ça n'existait pas. Profite calmement de cette balade sur la plage, pense à ton bébé.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya POV.<strong>

Ah putain, c'est la dernière fois que l'autre con m'emmène faire l'amour sur la plage ! J'ai du sable plein la minette, et ma minette, elle aime pas ça du tout ! J'escaladais les trois rochers séparant notre plage spécial baise pour retourner sur la plage des gens 'normaux'. J'en profitais pour rallumer mon Smartphone, espérant qu'il se remette vite sur pied. Quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si les téléphones sont pas résistants quand on leur verse du champagne dessus ! Heureusement, mon fond d'écran apparut, et ma page Twitter aussi. Ouf ! Pas que je suis célèbre, mais plus de 10 000 personnes qui me suivent, tout de même !

_Edward Cullen et sa copine : bébé de la honte ? Pour plus d'infos, cliquez ici !_

_Edward Cullen va être papa, et son père n'y fait aucune référence, alors que pour son autre fils…_

_Photos exclusive de la copine d'Edward Cullen et de son bidon tout rond !_

Et dire que ce pourrait être moi sur ces photos, portant son bébé, héritant de notre beauté… Je ressemblerais au moins pas à une tache comme l'autre ! Attends, on dirait les grosses fesses de Swan devant ! Je me rapprochais à pas vif mais discret des deux femmes. Oui, c'est elle, avec belle-maman en prime ! Je m'arrêtais net dans le sable et attrapais mon téléphone.

#IsabellaSwan et #EsméeCullen sur plage Clearwater maintenant !

Et si j'en profitais pour récupérer Edward Cullen au passage ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Alors, comment il va ce bébé ? Demanda Esmée.

- Il va très bien, j'eus un sourire et passais rapidement ma main sur mon ventre.

- C'est un petit garçon ? Tu as utilisé IL. Elle eut un sourire et se mordit la lèvre.

- Il, le bébé. On veut garder la surprise du sexe pour la naissance, comme Rosalie et Emmett.

- Tu le portes bas. Ce sera surement un garçon. Tu as des envies sucrés ou salés. Je ne pus pas répondre. Un cri nous fit tous sursauter.

- LA BAS, LA BAS ! On se retourna en synchrone. Je vis un essaim de journalistes, appareil photo et caméra de télévision en main, courir vers nous. Ils nous encerclèrent en une demi-seconde. Je sentis des centaines de flashs m'éblouir au même moment. Esmée me fit glisser derrière elle.

- Baisse la tête, ils ne verront pas ton visage. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Isabella, regarde-moi ma beauté !

- Eh Isabella, par ici !

- Nous sommes en direct de la plage Clearwater, où Isabella Swan, la compagne d'Edward Cullen, et sa belle-mère, se baladent toutes les deux ! Nous allons essayer de nous approcher pour avoir des explications concernant le bébé de la honte !

Je commençais à me sentir étouffée, j'eus du mal à respirer. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer, et plusieurs larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Heureusement, mes lunettes cachèrent ça aux journalistes.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

- Il est important d'insister sur la solidité de votre relation. Il ne faut pas que la presse soit au courant de votre dispute autour de ce bébé, vous devez paraitre uni.

- Je ne veux pas que Bella assiste à la conférence de presse. Elle est trop exposée, le stress est mauvais pour elle. On parlera en son nom.

- Bon, résumons. Pas un mot sur l'annonce de la naissance de Manavaï, on répond à aucune question là-dessus. On clarifie la situation à propos du bébé, de la conférence de presse. Blablabla, on l'a su après les vœux, l'occasion ne s'est pas présenté de faire une annonce officielle, mais nous nous réjouissons toujours d'une nouvelle naissance dans la famille, blablabla, nous sommes navrés du conflit médiatique crée par Miss Dwyer, ce bébé était inattendu, l'occasion ne s'est pas présenté, mais vous êtes heureux de l'associer aux préparatifs de la naissance…

- Il faut aussi demander à ce que les journalistes nous foutent la paix.

- On le fera Edward, ne… Attends, pourquoi ta mère est à la télé ? Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à l'écran. Je me levais, pris la télécommande et remis le son. Dans le coin en haut à gauche, on pouvait voir écrit direct. En bas, un bandeau défilait avec écrit : BREAKING NEWS, BREAKING NEWS…

- Un message posté sur Twitter, nous a permis de retrouver Esmée Cullen et sa belle-fille dont nous connaissons désormais le nom, Isabella Swan. La caméra effectua un zoom sur nos femmes. Esmée protégeait Bella, qui avait la tête baissée. Elle se baladait toutes les deux sur la plage Clearwater quand nous les avons trouvés.

- PARTEZ BANDE DE SALAUD ! ELLE EST ENCEINTE, VOUS COMPRENNEZ ! ENCEINTE ! Cria Esmée. Elle essaya de pousser plusieurs journalistes pour sortir de la cohue. Ils se resserrent, l'empêchant de partir. La caméra zooma de nouveau sur le visage à demi-caché de Bella qui se convulsait. Elle pleurait.

- Hors de question qu'ils s'en prennent à elle !

Je partis en courant vers la baie vitrée et traversais notre petit chemin. J'atterris sur la plage et regardais autour de moi. Elles étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de moi, les remarquant de loin grâce à l'attroupement et aux cris. Mon père derrière moi était au téléphone et essayais de joindre des gardes du corps. Pas le temps d'attendre ! Je courus le plus vite possible vers ma mère et ma femme. Je rejoignis le groupe en moins d'une demi-minute. La cohue était telle que personne ne pouvait passer.

- Allez ma belle, regarde-moi, par ici ! Je l'attrapais par l'épaule et le poussais sur le sable. Hey connard ! Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur. J'attrapais le cameraman de Tvbuzz et lui fit aussi gouter le sable.

- Nouvelle exclusivité, Edward Cullen vient d'arriver ! Révèle-toi crétin ! Souffla la journaliste accompagnant le caméraman.

J'écartais plusieurs photographes, j'entendis plusieurs objectifs se briser sur le sol. Au moins, ils viendront plus nous enmerder. J'attrapais le bras de Bella, qui prit celui d'Esmée, et les entrainais hors de la cohue. Je commençais à courir, tenant toujours ma femme. Les gorilles de mon père arrivèrent et firent barrage entre eux et nous. On les entendit râler, et crier des insultes. Je glissais Bella devant moi, pour qu'elle soit cachée des photographes. On rejoignit mon père, plus loin sur le sable. On monta dans une de ses nombreuses voitures, un petit buggy. Je calais Bella entre ma mère et moi.

- Elle est en état de choc. Je retirais ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux dégoulinants de larmes apparurent face à moi. Je les essuyais doucement et pris sa tête contre moi.

- Ca va aller, murmurai-je à son oreille, ça va aller. Laisse-toi aller. Le chauffeur se gara face à la maison.

- On vous emmène à Pine Hills, vous serez au calme. Bella, les muscles paralysés, ne bougea pas. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle plaqua son visage contre mon torse.

- Personne ne nous observe. Tu peux te détendre. Elle renforça sa prise autour de moi. Je fis attention à son crâne et l'installais sur la banquette. J'attachais sa ceinture de sécurité. Papa fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

- La presse est partie, et mes gardes du corps ont dut gérer les trois journalistes menaçant de nous faire un procès pour coup et blessures. Je leur enverrai une caisse de champagne, et tout sera oublié. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions face à ma maison d'enfance.

* * *

><p>- Laisse-toi aller beauté, soufflai-je à Bella. Je savourais avec bonheur les jets d'eau chaude s'abattant sur mes muscles tendus. Elle était à côté de moi, toujours fermée sur elle-même dans le SPA de mes parents. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Ça pourrait te faire du bien.<p>

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ta claustrophobie, je sais. Esmée t'a protégé, elle a été admirable pour le coup.

- J'veux plus revivre ça ! Plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ces joues.

- Eh eh eh ! Je posais sa tête sur mon épaule. Ca n'arrivera plus, fais-moi confiance ! Papa va nous prêter un des gars de son service de sécurité pour surveiller la maison, au cas où. Il t'accompagnera dans tes déplacements si tu le souhaites. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Laisse-toi aller. Je la pris contre mes cuisses. Elle déplia ses jambes et ses bras.

- Edward ? Il est quinze heures trente, on va devoir y aller. M'appela mon père derrière la porte. Je reposais Bella sur le banc du jacuzzi.

- Je reviens dans deux heures. Reste là, et oublie tout. Ça te fera du bien. Je sortis du bain bouillonnant et me penchais vers ma femme pour l'embrasser. Elle agrippa ma nuque pour ne pas que je m'en aille. J'enroulais une serviette autour de mes hanches et retournais dans ma chambre d'ado.

Mon père m'avait prêté un de ses costumes. On fait à peu près la même taille. Je terminais de nouer ma cravate tout en rejoignant les escaliers. Ma mère sortit de la salle de sport, je savais que courir et frapper des sacs de sable la détendait. Son corps était luisant de sueur, et elle se dirigeait vers le SPA pour se détendre et surveiller Bella. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, l'ayant déjà vécu quand elle était plus jeune.

* * *

><p>Tout était en place devant le parc. Le service de mon père est rapide, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Une estrade était dressé, un pupitre transparent pour y poser notre discours était là aussi, les micros de la radio et télé savamment disposé pour que tout le monde puisse entendre au mieux le discours, et le service de presse du parc organisait les caméras et photographes, tout en repoussant vers l'extérieur les paparazzis ou les tabloïds. Je soufflais un grand coup, surveillant cette organisation quasi militaire.<p>

- Renée Dwyer n'a pas intérêt de s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres de Bella et de notre fi… bébé ! Repris-je.

- Je suis de ton avis, mais exécuter une ordonnance d'éloignement maintenant contre elle serait l'ouverture des hostilités. Je ne veux pas que la presse viennent nous tourner autour à ce point.

- Ils sont pas si agressifs ni posté autour de la maison h-24 que je sache ?

- Ca dépend. Parfois, on en détecte un ou deux qui tournent autour de la maison. Enfin, allons mettre un terme à ce cafouillage médiatique. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Je me glissais sur la banquette pour sortir par la même portière que lui, feuilles en main. Je lissais les pans de ma veste et regardais d'un œil morne les flashs qui crépitaient ou les cameras me filmant. Je montais sur l'estrade, à la suite de mon père, et écoutais son discours.

- Merci d'être venu à cette conférence de presse qui sera, je vous le rassure, très brève ! Nous voulons juste tirer au clair quelque points concernant cette affaire, que vous autres, médias, avaient sobrement intitulé : 'le bébé de la honte'. Ma femme et moi, sommes très heureux dès qu'une naissance survient dans la famille, et ce cas ne fait pas défaut. Edward et Isabella nous font l'immense honneur d'être sacré une nouvelle fois grands-parents. Nous n'avons pas annoncé la nouvelle, contrairement à la grossesse de Rosalie, car, tout premièrement, l'occasion ne s'est pas présenté, et car Isabella et Edward n'ont pas voulu que cela soit médiatisé, ce qui est totalement acceptable. Nous accueillerons ce bébé au sein de la famille Cullen avec une immense joie. Je vais maintenant laisser mon fils Edward répondre à la déclaration de Madame Dwyer.

Il recula d'un pas, me laissant sa place. Je posais mon discours sur le pupitre et respirais un grand coup. Elle résonna à travers tous les micros.

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'adresse tout d'abord à vous, journalistes, mais aussi à ma belle-mère, madame Dwyer, qui a décidé que nous devions régler cette affaire devant les médias. C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas été mise au courant de cette grossesse, c'est entièrement de notre faute et nous l'assumons. Nous ne savons pas comment vous l'avez su, car seul peu de personnes dans notre entourage sont au courant, mais là n'est pas le souci ! Nous serions heureux, avec votre fille, si nous pouvions enterrer la hache de guerre et repartir sur des bases saines. Nous voulons que ce bébé naisse dans une famille unie, et nous voudrions que sa… grand-mère se joigne à nous pour préparer dans les meilleurs conditions possibles l'arrivée de ce bébé. Maintenant, si vous avez des questions, mon père et moi y répondrons. Il s'avança jusqu'à mon niveau.

- Catherine Miller, pour NBC. Monsieur Carlisle Cullen, on raconte que vous dénigrez ce bébé et votre fils car votre belle-fille vient d'une famille moyenne vivant dans l'Etat de Washington. Que répondez-vous à ces gens-là ?

- Je réponds qu'ils ont tords. C'est vrai qu'Isabella Swan ne provient pas d'un milieu aisé, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je la rabaisserais. J'ai, à plusieurs reprises, rencontrer le père et la belle-mère de mademoiselle Swan, et ce sont des gens tout à fait charmant ! Isabella Swan est une femme courage et dévouée, se dressant avec brio devant tous les obstacles auxquels elle fait face, et je ne peux que la complimenter et lui accorder mon respect.

- Sarah Templeton, pour Skynews. Nous avons appris la naissance il y a quelques jours du bébé d'Emmett et Rosalie Cullen. Comment se portent-ils ?

- Nous ne répondons à aucunes questions concernant mon frère et sa femme. C'est sa vie privée, et elle ne vous concerne absolument pas. D'autres questions concernant le tapage médiatique crée depuis hier ?

- Lily Demon, de CNN. On raconte, monsieur Edward Cullen, que vous êtes un homme violent.

- Je deviens violent quand on menace mes proches. Si vous faites référence à l'incident de la plage ce matin, je suis devenu violent quand j'ai vu les deux femmes qui comptent le plus pour moi en état de détresse. Il était nécessaire que j'intervienne sur place, pour rétablir l'ordre et protéger ma femme et mon bébé ainsi que ma mère. Je m'excuse auprès des journalistes que j'ai mis par terre ou frappés involontairement, et s'ils veulent intenter un procès contre moi, j'aurais le plaisir de les retrouver au tribunal.

- PLUS DE QUESTIONS ! FIN DE LA CONFERENCE ! Cria la chef du service de presse du parc.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous venez d'utiliser le terme femme pour qualifier Isabella. Etes-vous mariés ? Deux assistantes nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à notre voiture. Les journalistes se bousculaient, lançant des questions à tout va, criant pour attirer notre attention. La portière claqua, et le chauffeur démarra.

* * *

><p>- Vous avez étés magnifique ! Carlisle, tu as toujours ce tic de passer ta langue sur tes lèvres, mais c'est pas grave ! Va rejoindre Bella dans ta chambre au deuxième, elle a une surprise pour toi ! Je dénouais ma cravate tout en montant l'escalier. J'entrais dans ma chambre. Elle était sur mon lit, avec des vêtements de ma mère. Nous allions dormir ici, le temps que les journalistes se calment et trouvent une nouvelle proie.<p>

- Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Tu étais parfait, bien que je compte envoyer un message à Renée pour lui demander qu'elle ne nous approche plus et me raye de sa vie.

- Renée ? Ce n'est plus maman ?

- Pas après ce qu'elle vient de me faire. Elle n'a pas hésité à créer un scandale qui aurait pu éclabousser ton père, ta famille, et le parc. Juste parce qu'elle a un besoin exacerbé de reconnaissance. Je nous allongeai et mis ma main sur son ventre.

- Dommage. La petite n'aura pas de grand-mère.

- Si, elle aura Sue. Elle est comme ma mère adoptive, et elle s'est toujours occupée de moi comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Elle mérite le rang de grand-mère, cent fois plus que Renée.

- Faut vraiment qu'on lui trouve un prénom, à c'te gosse ! Elle se pencha et attrapa une boite à chaussures sur le sol.

- J'ai mis tous les prénoms qui nous plaisaient à l'intérieur. On pioche un papier chacun, et on choisit. Je hochais la tête et la laissais commencer. Je glissais ma main dans la petite fente et farfouillais la boite avant de prendre un papier au hasard. Elle déplia le sien en premier.

- Elisabeth. Et toi ?

- Carlie. On avait inventé Carlie lors de notre nuit blanche avec Elodie. Le début, comme Carlisle. La fin, comme Charlie. Elisabeth, c'est une idée à moi. C'est le prénom de ma grand-mère.

- On choisit lequel alors ? Demandai-je.

- Elisabeth, sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est pas très… moderne. Il faut penser à elle quand elle aura quinze ans, vingt-trois ans…

- On peut mettre Elisabeth comme second prénom. Carlie Elisabeth Cullen-Swan.

- Juste Carlie Elisabeth Cullen. Je me penchais sur son ventre et l'embrassais, tout en répétant Carlie Elisabeth Cullen. Bella sous moi, riait comme une petite fille. Ça fait du bien de l'entendre rire après toutes ces émotions et cette mauvaise journée que je vais m'empresser d'oublier.

* * *

><p>Vous avez la réponse pour le prénom du bébé ! Le prénom le plus choisi était Carlie, mais de peu par rapport à Elisabeth, donc, j'ai mis Elisabeth en second prénom, mais ils l'appelleront Carlie au quotidien.<p>

NOTE : Pas de chapitre dimanche prochain, le 22 ! Désolé, je ne serais pas là, et tant qu'a faire, je sais pas s'il y en aura un le 29, je vais être en bacs blancs jusqu'au 27. Enfin, ça reste encore à confirmer. Désolé désolé désolé.

ROBisous ^^


	42. Maman à besoin de Papa !

Hello ! Me revoila avec le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos merdes, ils ont dut me porter chance, car j'ai bien reussi mes bacs blancs ! WARNING ! Lemon plus hot que d'habitude, quand vous voyez le signe /!\

nana10 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité pour Tanya, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait put etre marrant. A bientôt, merci pour ta review ^^

nanou : Coucou ! Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, et Renée va subir un retour de flamme assez inatendue pour elle. Bon week end, bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est vrai que Renée s'y prend très mal et ne vas comprendre ce qui va se passer quand elle ira voir sa fille à l'hopital ! Je te rassure, Tanya va etre pas mal brutalisé par Edward dans les prochains chapitres ! La presse va disparaitre dans ce chapitre, mais Bella va toujours etre angoissée par ça. Merci pour ta review ^^

sand91 : Si tu veux frapper les deux blondes du dernier chapitre, je te laisse le faire ! Mais elles vont comprendre leur erreurs dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Oui ! Oui oui oui oui oui ! Soufflai-je pendant que mes muscles internes convulsaient autour de la verge d'Edward. Je m'écroulais maladroitement sur le matelas, tentant de reprendre mon souffle suite à l'orgasme qui crépitait encore dans mes veines. Edward fixait le plafond durant de longues secondes, lui aussi totalement sonné.

- Ca fait du bien !

- Parle pour toi ! J'te rappelle que c'est moi qui viens de faire tout le boulot ! Je baissais ma nuisette et mis un drap sur nos deux corps couvert de sueur.

- C'est à cause de ton ventre ! J'ai peur de l'écraser.

- Ouais, c'est ça !

- Carlie dort ou pas ? Je repris un souffle normal et posais ma main sur le ventre.

- Elle dort comme une petite princesse. Ça te dérange toujours autant, le fait que le bébé soit là ?

- Un peu…J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait ce que je te fais et… merde, elle à juste six mois !

- Ça te parait étrange, mais rassure-toi, elle ne viendra pas te demander des comptes quand elle sortira.

- J'sais pas si ce serait pas mieux de… il s'interrompit au milieu de la phrase.

- Mieux de quoi ?

- D'arrêter le sexe jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse.

- QUOI ? Criai-je, me moquant complètement d'être entendue par Esmée ou Carlisle.

- J'veux dire, j'veux pas vous faire du mal. Elle grossit de plus en plus, et ton ventre aussi. J'ai peur de la comprimer, de…

- Au lieu de trouver des prétextes stupides, tu peux carrément dire que je suis aussi belle qu'une vache dans un pré ! Les hormones se mêlèrent de la situation et firent rouler quelques larmes sur mes joues.

- Non bébé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras. Je me débattis.

- Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Il me battit à plate couture et me plaqua contre son torse. Il me berça durant de longues secondes. J'essuyais mes larmes sur son épaule chaude. Ne me redis jamais un truc pareil ! Il ne répondit pas mais embrassa mon crane. Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte de notre chambre.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Esmée. Edward attrapa son caleçon qu'il avait envoyé valser au fond du lit et se rhabilla en vitesse.

- Viens m'man ! Elle baissa la poignée avec son coude et posa un lourd plateau sur nos genoux. Elle avait un tailleur de femme d'affaire. J'avais toujours connu Esmée comme la belle-mère sympa ne se prenant pas la tête. La voir vêtue comme ça lui revêtait un caractère plus… sérieux ! Trop même, qui ne collait plus à son image.

- Tenez, j'ai eu envie de vous faire plaisir ! Mettez tous dans le lave-vaisselle quand vous aurez finis.

- Tu en fais trop Esmée, ne te donne pas cette peine !

- Ce n'est rien ! Quand vous voudrez rentrer, prévenez Gary, il vous conduira chez vous.

- Gary ? Demanda Edward.

- Le garde du corps qui s'assurera de votre sécurité et qui se chargera de la presse si jamais vous vous retrouvez en embuscade comme hier. Ne vous en faites pas, il est discret comme une ombre, il ne vous dérangera pas.

* * *

><p>Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, profitant de la berline confortable de mon beau-père. Les sièges en cuir étaient si moelleux que je menaçais de m'endormir très rapidement. Gary, un homme d'au moins deux mètres avec un costume cravate noir classique, ce tenait à côté de moi. En le regardant, je me dis que j'ai pas intérêt à lui chercher des noises !<p>

- Vous allez vivre chez nous ? Demanda Edward, un peu anxieux. Car c'est pas que notre chambre est ouverte sur toutes la maison et que j'ai tendance à être bruyante pendant l'acte, mais presque !

- Non, monsieur Cullen m'a mis à votre service car j'habite dans l'immeuble juste en face de votre maison. Si vous avez un problème, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler, et je déboulerai sur le champ. J'eus un soupir de soulagement.

La voiture pénétra dans la circulation fluide de la ville et se gara face à chez nous. Les deux hommes m'entourèrent pour franchir les quelques mètres entre la voiture et la porte. Edward ouvrit la porte et Gary entra directement en action. Il tira tous les rideaux pour protéger la pièce principale.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-il en allant vers la porte.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller voir ma belle-sœur Rosalie à la maternité. Mais si vous avez des choses à faire, ce n'est pas

- Je travaille pour vous madame Cullen. Ma priorité est vous.

- Miss Swan, le rectifiai-je. Je me hissais pour embrasser Edward et prit les clefs de la Volvo. J'allais m'assoir côté conducteur, mais Gary m'ouvrit la portière passagère.

- Je connais un raccourci plus rapide pour l'hôpital et moins fréquenté. Je râlais pour la forme et m'installais à ces cotés. Au lieu de trente minutes de trajet, il se gara face au bâtiment blanc en seulement vingt. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil, descendit du véhicule et scruta l'horizon autour de lui. Et j'suis sensé faire quoi moi, en attendant ? Il ouvrit ma portière et je remarquais que le côté 'gentil' qu'il essayait de se donner venait de disparaitre d'un coup !

- Camionnette de journaliste sur le parking. Il se glissa derrière moi pour protéger mon corps. On va courir un peu.

Je hâtais le pas, mon protecteur me collant aux basques. Je crus entendre mon prénom, mais je fus en sureté quand j'entrais dans le hall. Il me suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les deux gardes du corps protégeant la chambre de Rosalie et le mien eurent un hochement de tête.

- Je vous attends là. Il ouvrit la porte pour moi et la referma illico. Rosalie tenait sa fille dans ses bras, tout en lui donnant le biberon. Emmett était assis sur son lit et la regardais faire, les yeux dégoulinants d'amour pour les deux femmes de sa vie. Il releva le regard en me voyant dans la pièce. Je me sentis de suite mal à l'aise. Je commençais à reculer pour les laisser en famille.

- Reste là Bella, elle à presque fini, marmonna Rosalie. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa fille du regard mais elle savait que c'était moi. Elle posa le biberon en plastique sur la tablette et tapota doucement le dos de sa fille. Un léger rot résonna dans la pièce. Elle la reposa dans son berceau et la contempla en train de s'endormir, sa tétine dans la bouche. Elle posa une couverture sur son petit corps avant de relever le regard sur moi.

- Je vous laisse entre nanas, annonça galamment Emmett. Il embrassa le visage de sa femme avant de nous laisser. Elle tapota son lit pour que je m'asseye à ces cotés.

- On a suivi ce qui se passait à la télé hier. Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai l'impression que… ma vie ne m'appartient plus, que chaque geste que je vais faire va être retranscrit dans un magazine ou sur internet, que mon bébé est devenue une produit pour les médias ! Le bébé de la honte fait vendre ! Elle attrapa un mouchoir et essuya les larmes qui venaient de dégouliner sur mes joues.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Crois-moi, j'ai peur pour nos bébés, à tel point qu'Emmett à dut poser des vitres sans teint partout à la maison pour empêcher que des journalistes viennent la photographier.

- Comment tu as vécu tout ça ? La traque sans cesse, la peur…

- La première fois que je me suis vue en couverture de magasine, je suis tombée dans les pommes. Puis j'ai appris à ne pas avoir peur d'eux, à me défendre. N'écoute pas quand ils t'interpellent, ne te retourne pas. Et si, comme hier, tu te retrouves en embuscade, protège en priorité du ton visage, avec tes mains ou tes cheveux. S'ils ont des photos où on ne peut pas te reconnaitre, aucun magasine ne les achètera pour les publier. Je la serrais contre moi.

- Merci pour tes conseils.

- Ce n'est rien. On est dans la même galère toutes les deux, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes. Si jamais tu as besoin de conseils, téléphone-moi. J'ai vécu tout ça, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je brisais l'étreinte de ses bras et regardais Manavaï en train de dormir, loin de tout ce tapage médiatique. La scène était reposante.

* * *

><p>Je m'écrasais comme une masse sur le canapé, et mordais à pleine dents dans une tablette de chocolat, avant de le laisser fondre sur ma langue. J'avalais une gorgée de lait pour faire passer tout ça avant de recommencer. J'essuyais ce qui avait coulé de ma bouche avec le dos de ma main. Edward passa la porte et s'écroula à côté de moi.<p>

- J'en peux plus ! J'espère que cette tempête sera bientôt finie ! On doit employer des saisonniers, et je passe des entretiens toute la journée !

- Mmh, tu sais, je connais un super truc pour te détendre. Je passais ma main sous son marcel. Il soupira et attrapa ma main sur ces pectoraux, avant de la retirer de sa peau.

- Bella, j'suis pas d'humeur, râla-t-il. Il attrapa la télécommande. Je me décalais de lui et lui lançais un regard… meurtrier.

- Je crois que j'ai compris ! Je me levais en colère et remontée comme un ressort. Je grimpais dans ma chambre.

- Non, Bella, c'est pas ce que tu penses !

- C'est pas la peine d'essayer de monter dans la chambre cette nuit. Je lui lançais une couverture et son caleçon de nuit.

- Merde Bella ! Je l'entendis aller dans la cuisine.

- Retour de flamme mon coco ! Criai-je depuis la mezzanine. Je m'enroulais dans la couverture épaisse pour passer une nuit paisible.

Comment le convaincre de me refaire l'amour ? Car c'est évident que, depuis une semaine, monsieur évite bien de me toucher ! J'eus une idée totalement farfelue, provenant surement de mes hormones en folies… Je me penchais vers ma table de nuit et ouvrit le second tiroir. Caché sous un tas de feuilles, le cadeau qu'Angela m'avait offert pour mes vingt ans. Aurais-je le courage de m'en servir ? Devant Edward ? Oh, et puis merde ! Ca relève plus du besoin mais carrément de l'urgence médicale ! J'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air !

Le lendemain, je feuilletais tranquillement le catalogue pour choisir les meubles pour la chambre de la petite quand on frappa à la porte. Gary, regardant la rediffusion d'un match à la télé, se leva d'un bond. Il courut à la porte et l'entrebâilla à peine, regardant qui venait nous déranger.

- J'ai une livraison pour Miss Swan, baragouina un livreur. Mon protecteur se retourna vers moi.

- Vous avez commandés quelque chose ? Je fis non de la tête.

- C'est de la part de qui ? Demandai-je de loin.

- De monsieur Cullen. Un bouquet de fleur pour vous. Il y a une carte. Gary l'arracha et la lança jusqu'à moi.

_Pardonne-moi pour hier soir, je ne suis qu'un con._

- C'est bon, c'est de la part d'Edward. Gary récupéra le bouquet de roses et le posa à côté de moi, sur le canapé. Je me levais et allais prendre un vase dans la cuisine. J'exposais la composition florale au milieu de la table basse. Mmh, peut être que j'aurais moins de difficulté à le convaincre que ce que j'avais pensé…

* * *

><p>- Rentrez chez vous Gary, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. On ne va pas sortir ce soir, et Edward va arriver dans moins de dix minutes.<p>

- A votre service. N'hésitez pas à me biper si jamais vous avez un souci.

- Ça ira. Profitez un peu de votre famille, on va gérer.

- Alors, à demain. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi Gary ! J'attendis qu'il ait claqué la porte avant de monter rapidement jusqu'à notre chambre. Je me déshabillais et m'installais confortablement sur les oreillers. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, il doit vraiment me manquer une case pour faire ça. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rétracter car Edward poussa la porte d'entrée.

- Chérie ? M'appela-t-il depuis le salon.

**/!\**

Je mis deux de mes doigts dans ma bouche pour les enduire de salive et titillais délicatement mon mamelon droit, étant toujours sensibles à cause de ma grossesse. J'eus un gémissement haut perché, qui attira l'attention d'Edward. Je l'entendis monter les marches et me faire face. Je regardais le plafond pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Je l'entendis déglutir. J'allais asticoter doucement mon autre pointe, qui m'envoya des décharges électriques vers mon sexe. J'entendis un frôlement de tissus face à moi. Je m'amusais avec mes deux seins à la fois, me faisant encore plus trembler de plaisir que nécessaire. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer cela.

Mes mains descendirent sur mon ventre arrondi et j'eus une pensée pour ma fille. Excuse-moi Carlie, mais maman, elle a un besoin très pressant de papa. J'arrivais à mon entrejambe et glissais un coussin au niveau de mes reins pour me surélever légèrement, étant impossible pour moi de ramener mes jambes sur mon torse avec mon ventre. J'ouvris à peine les yeux pour voir comment réagissait Edward à ma session de plaisir solitaire. Il était assis face au lit, le pantalon aux chevilles, et le bougre se satisfaisait lui-même !

J'allais vers mon clitoris gonflé et le titillais du bout de l'ongle. Mes hanches ruèrent d'elles-mêmes dans le vide, dans la direction d'Edward. Je continuais, tournant autour de mon bouton rose, mes doigts humidifiés aidant mes mouvements. Entre mes gémissements et tremblement, j'entendais Edward grogner. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides sous l'effet du plaisir.

Je me décidais, après avoir taquiné mon bouton nerveux, à insérer le plus doucement possible mon index. Edward siffla. Je le fis entrer et sortir de moi, mais rapidement, ce doigt ne me suffit plus. Le majeur se rajouta, et, avec mes deux doigts, j'allais et venais de plus en plus vite. Je me stoppais au bout d'un moment, les doigts ancrés en moi. Edward s'arrêta également. J'essayais de trouver mon point G, mais, étant donné que c'était la première fois que je me masturbais, j'eus beau chercher et tâter mes parois, je ne le trouvais pas. Tant pis. Etant au bord de l'orgasme, il ne me fallut pas plus de trois vas et viens rapides dans mon antre pour que je jouisse, le dos arqué contre le matelas, les jambes tremblantes de plaisir. Edward se libéra aussi, et je l'entendis attraper des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer.

J'ouvris mon tiroir et attrapais le faux sexe en plastique jaune qu'Angela m'avait offert. Ma meilleure amie, à qui j'avais avoué un soir de beuverie monstre que Mike, parfois, me laissait sur ma faim (et c'était le cas de le dire à une certaine époque !) m'avait offert ce jouet pour que je puisse tout de même avoir ma délivrance. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de m'en servir. Jusqu'à ce soir. Mais ce fut trop pour Edward. J'allais faire entrer le bout du plastique en moi, mais mon homme me l'arracha de la main et l'envoya bouler contre un mur.

- Si c'était ça que tu cherchais, ton point G est ici ! Il inséra facilement ses doigts et alla taper un endroit précis de ma paroi, qui m'envoya des étincelles de plaisir partout dans le corps.

Il le taquina deux-trois fois avant de s'insérer en moi. Oui ! Enfin ! Oui ! Il prit appui sur le sommier pour ne pas écraser notre fille et me fit l'amour tendrement. Je griffais son dos quand mon orgasme arriva trop rapidement. Sa colonne vertébrale ressortit sous mes doigts quand il se libéra. Il s'écrasa à côté de moi.

**/!\**

- Je t'interdis de me refaire un truc pareil !

- Ca équivaut pour ton cas aussi ! Une semaine sans sexe Edward ! Alors que tu sais que je suis une nana enceinte et aux hormones déréglés ! Le sexe et le chocolat sont les deux seuls trucs dont j'ai besoin en ce moment ! Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe.

**Edward POV**

Bella et moi regardions attentivement le contenu du magasin pour bébé afin de faire le bon choix. On dressait la liste de naissance, les meubles étant déjà choisis. Gary avait vêtu des habits de ville et se tenait dans une autre partie du magasin, avec une femme à son bras. Une des gardes du corps de mon père. Je regardais les pyjamas, m'habituant petit à petit à la taille naissance des bébés. Certaines choses étaient encore étranges pour moi, et je n'hésitais pas à embêter Bella pour savoir ce que c'était.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une gigoteuse. On va en mettre une sur la liste au cas où. Elle passa vers tous ce qui était chauffe-biberon, et, pour le coup, je la laissais faire. Elle était trois fois plus doué que moi.

- Tu as fini ? Demandai-je, légèrement anxieux. Une ado venait de dégainer un portable dans notre direction. Je me glissais derrière Bella pour qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre mes deux femmes.

- Attends, je rajoute ça… et c'est bon ! En voyant la file qu'il y avait vers la caisse, on abandonna la partie et on se dirigea vers le coin du magasin où étaient installées les chambres, pour voir les meubles que nous avions choisis en grandeur nature.

On arriva dans la chambre 'petite princesse' pour regarder le lit à barreau que nous avions choisis. Bella restait sans voix devant la beauté de la chambre. J'avoue que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle. Le lit était d'un rose doux sans être trop agressif, avec un faux bébé en plastique dans la gigoteuse. Les armoires étaient dans la même teinte de rose, mais on avait pas l'impression d'être étouffé comme dans d'autres modèles de chambres. Tout était harmonieux. Je posais ma main sur le ventre de Bella. La petite frappa à peine à paume, comme si elle était consciente de la beauté du lieu.

- Elle a l'air de se plaire ici, soufflai-je. Bella attrapa la plaquette sur une des commodes et regarda le prix. Je me mis au-dessus de son épaule.

_Chambre petite princesse, avec le lit, l'armoire, la commode, le landau, le lit parapluie, linge de maison, tapis et papier peint – 1200 $ installation comprise. _Elle reposa la feuille plastifiée là où elle l'avait trouvé. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ces yeux.

- Elle se plaira aussi avec les meubles que nous avons choisis. On alla tous les deux à la caisse pour déposer notre liste de naissance et passer la commande pour les meubles. On ressortit de la boutique pour atterrir dans la zone commerciale.

- Il faut que j'aille au Wal-Mart, je vais acheter du chocolat, on en a plus !

- Ok. Je vais trainer par là pour trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Elle m'embrassa et traversa le parking où le soleil de plomb nous clouait sur place. Gary la suivit de loin. Je retournais dans la boutique, heureusement déserte.

- Un problème monsieur Cullen ? Demanda la vendeuse.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'annuler la commande que je viens de passer ?

**Bella POV**

Putain, il faut que je sache, ça peut plus durer, ça me ronge ! J'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et allais sur twitter, ce foutu réseau social qui m'a pourrit la vie ! Je cliquais sur 'ouvrir un compte et me créais un faux nom, Marie… Ben tiens, Marie La Push ! Marie, c'est mon second prénom, et La Push… Ben La Push quoi !

Alors, qui aurait été susceptible de nous voir sur cette foutue plage et de nous reconnaitre… Ben tiens, je vais aller sur la page de TvBuzz, pour savoir. Je remontais le fil de leur page et arrivais à cette foutue journée. TvBuzz avait retwetté quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je connaissais très bien ! Sa photo et son pseudo l'incriminaient directement. Ma meilleure ennemie. Je pris le téléphone à côté de moi et appelais Edward au travail.

- Un problème Bella ? C'est le bébé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je sais qui nous a balancé sur la plage, la semaine précédente.

- Qui ? Je sentais la tension dans sa voix.

- Tanya. Un silence régna dans le combiné.

- Espèce de salope, marmonna-t-il avant de raccrocher brutalement, faisant souffrir mes tympans au passage. Ça va barder à Disneyworld !

* * *

><p>Je pense que vous me haïssez une nouvelle fois là.<p>

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	43. Surprise !

Hello ! Je vois que vous êtes nombreuses à avoir envie de voir Tanya face à un Edward en furie ^^

nana10 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Elle va avoir à faire à un Edward très remonté dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nanou : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est pas qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faire l'amour, c'est Edward qui ne veut pas la satisfaire ! Mais elle sait comment le faire flancher. Bon week-end, bises, et merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella avait besoin de faire craquer Edward, et si par erreur, ça n'avait pas marché, elle aurait recommencé jusqu'à ce que… Oui, Edward a commandé la chambre princesse pour sa fille, et la réaction de Bella face à ce présent est pour ce chapitre. Non, Edward, même remonté à bloc, n'ira jamais frapper une femme. Mais oui, il va essayer de trouver un moyen pour la virer. Sauf qu'il a oublié un petit détail… Quelque chose qui l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut : la loi ! Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Merci ! Pour le moment, j'ai la moyenne à mes exams, donc, je prie pour le vrai Bac ! Tanya va avoir à faire à un Edward très énervé, qui va clairement lui montrer ce qui l'attend dans un futur très proche ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je claquais la porte de mon bureau tel une furie et traversais à grands pas le couloir. J'appuyais brutalement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La cabine s'ouvrit sur mon père.

- Ah justement, il faut que je te parle au sujet du contrat que

- Pas maintenant ! J'appuyais sur le bouton 0. Mon père se faufila entre les portes métalliques pour sortir de la cage.

- Je t'attends dans ton bureau. La cabine ne fit aucun arrêt entre mon étage et le rez-de-chaussée. J'allais prendre un talkie-walkie pour demander à tout le monde où se trouvait cette garce de Tanya Denali, mais je n'eus pas à le faire. Elle traversa le hall de la tour vers moi. Je m'avançais vers elle à grands pas.

- Justement, Eddy, il faut que je te parle, j'aurais besoin d'une… J'attrapais le col de son tee-shirt et la plaquais contre un pilier.

- Ecoute-moi espèce de garce sans cervelle ! Ses yeux exorbités reflétaient de la peur. Tant mieux. Sache que je vais éplucher ton dossier et je vais trouver le premier prétexte pour te foutre à la porte de ce parc ! Je resserrai l'emprise que j'avais sur ses vêtements. Tu peux déjà commencer à chercher dans les petites annonces, car tu vas pas faire long feu ici. Je me penchais vers son oreille pour que personne n'entende le reste de mon discours. Je murmurais le reste en serrant les dents. Je sais que c'est toi qui a créé le conflit médiatique sur la plage Clearwater de la semaine dernière. La chair de poule envahit sa peau découverte. A cause de toi, Bella à peur de sortir de la maison seule. Elle fait des crises de paniques en pleine nuit, et je peux t'assurer, que si il arrive quelque chose à notre bébé car elle est trop stressée, je vais te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Deux gardes du corps me firent lâcher la prise que j'avais sur Tanya. Cette dernière s'écroula au sol comme un vieux chiffon.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda un des deux vigiles qui me tenait entre ses énormes mains.

- Rien qu'une explication amicale ! J'insistais sur le dernier mot. Je me dégageai de leur emprise et repartis vers l'ascenseur. Je pris un café tout en allant dans mon bureau. Mon père m'attendait, assis. Je pris ma place et le regardais.

- Pourquoi viens-tu d'agresser Tanya Denali dans le hall, bordel ? Commença-t-il. Bon, les nouvelles vont vite dans la tour.

- Putain, c'est elle ! C'est elle qui a appelé les journalistes pour leur donner la position de maman et Bella sur la plage ! Mon alerte mail venait de sonner. C'était Bella, qui m'envoyait une capture d'écran du tweet de Tanya. Regarde ! Je fis pivoter mon écran. Il faut trouver un moyen de la virer !

- Elle a fait ça en dehors du parc, tu n'as aucun prétexte pour la licencier.

- Je vais trouver, mais il est hors de question que je vois sa tronche tous les jours !

- C'est illégal de…

- Je m'en fous de la légalité pour le moment ! Elle veut nuire à Bella ! La semaine précédente, c'était le stress intense qui lui fait faire des crises de paniques en pleine nuit. Et si, par mégarde, elle faisait un croche-pied à Bella en marchant dans le parc. Elle l'a déjà poussé du haut d'un char, elle est capable de faire pire. Et si elle perd notre bébé, je peux te garantir que la loi, je vais m'en contrefoutre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Pour licencier un employé, il va te falloir un prétexte en béton. Elle doit prendre un second avertissement, et là, tu pourras la faire pointer au chômage. Ou alors, faute professionnelle grave. Il faudrait qu'elle ait un problème avec son déguisement et qu'elle se révèle face au public. Si elle fait ça, on peut perdre une bonne partie de notre chiffre d'affaire, alors je te déconseille fortement cette solution, pour l'avenir du parc.

- En gros, tu essayes de me dire que je suis pied et poings liés. Il haussa les épaules.

- On ne peut pas virer quelqu'un car sa tête ne nous revient pas, il y a

- Des lois, je sais, le coupai-je. Il faut qu'elle dégage, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Il faudrait qu'elle démissionne d'elle-même. Mais elle n'en a pas l'intention, et tu ne peux pas la forcer, sinon, elle portera plainte contre toi pour harcèlement. Et là, je vais être obligé de te virer.

- Putain de garce, commentai-je.

* * *

><p>- Détendez-vous miss Swan. Bella sursauta quand il mit le gel sur son ventre. Je lui tenus la main et fis des légers cercles sur sa peau. Tout va bien, regardez votre fille. Elle est en parfaite santé.<p>

Il continua de regarder notre bébé, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de malformation. Moi, j'étais comme à chaque fois estomaqué en voyant ce petit bébé dans son ventre. Bella était dans le même état que moi, regardant l'image sans un bruit.

- Le bébé va bien, mais c'est la maman qui m'inquiète le plus. Il éteignit l'appareil et essuya son ventre. Ne vous rhabillez pas, je vais prendre votre tension. Il passa l'appareil autour de son bras et le fis gonfler. Il regarda l'écran pour connaitre le résultat.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que vous êtes beaucoup trop stressé et que votre tension est trop élevée. Ça va nuire à votre bébé à long terme. Je vais vous arrêter de travailler maintenant. Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque. J'avance votre arrêt de travail. Il prit une feuille qu'il compléta avec toutes les informations nécessaires. A partir de maintenant, vous faites tout pour vous détendre. Nagez, lisez, faites en sorte de ne plus penser à rien. Il me tendit les papiers. J'attrapais un stylo et signais son arrêt de travail.

- Je vais mettre le tampon du parc et tu ne viens plus au parc à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est clair ? J'embrassais sa tempe. Elle acquiesça mollement.

**Bella POV**

- Isabella, regarde-moi beauté !

- Isabella, par ici ma jolie. Allez, tourne ton joli minois vers moi.

Je tentais de me débattre pour échapper à la foule. Merde, où est Gary ? J'essayais de cacher mon visage mais mes bras refusaient de s'animer. Je fis forcer mes muscles le plus possible, mais rien à faire. Je voulais le balancer un flot d'insultes, mais ma gorge était bloquée. Je ne pouvais plus ouvrir la bouche. Je tentais de faire bouger mes jambes pour courir, mais j'étais tel un pilier, immobile, ne réagissant pas. La foule de journalistes augmenta, se resserra et m'étouffa. Je tentais de me débattre mais je me fis engloutir au milieu de centaines de flashs avant d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux.

J'étais au salon, allongé sur le canapé, les jambes sur les cuisses d'Edward regardant la télé. Je me redressais et me calais dans son étreinte. J'essuyais les quelques larmes qui venaient de glisser sur mes joues sur sa chemise bleue. Il embrassa mon front et caressa mes cheveux.

- Encore ton cauchemars ? Je hochais la tête. Je pris la plaquette de chocolat qui restaient continuellement sur la table basse et en croquais un énorme bout pour me remonter le moral. Alice a appelé. J'avalais le chocolat fondu que j'avais dans la bouche avant de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Elle passe te prendre à dix heures pour te faire faire la tournée des magasins toute la journée. Elle veut t'offrir des pyjamas pour Carlie.

- J'ai pas envie de faire du shopping ! J'voulais passer la journée sous la couette avec toi ! Râlai-je.

- On ferra ça a ton retour. Je veux que tu te détendes et que tu fasses ce que toutes les futures mamans font. Il attrapa son portefeuille et sortit sa carte bleue. Evite de vider mon compte en banque par contre ! J'eus un sourire et embrassais sa joue.

- J'essayerais de ne pas prendre de couleurs trop compromettantes, comme le rose.

- Connaissant Alice et son radar surpuissant, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle sache déjà le sexe et le prénom !

* * *

><p>- Allez, en plus, elles sont trop mignonnes et pas cher !<p>

- Alice, tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on est enceinte que notre cerveau marche au ralenti. Elle trépigna de colère dans le magasin. Certains clients nous dévisagèrent étrangement.

J'enfonçais encore plus ma paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle me fit son regard de chien battu. Je me fis encore avoir. Je pris les six lettres du prénom de notre fille sur le présentoir, mais dans le désordre, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle râla encore. Je lui fis mon petit sourire sadique avant de me diriger à la caisse. Je payais les lettres du prénom et aussi deux pyjamas marron en coton. Je sortis de la boutique avec Alice. Gary nous suivit, à plusieurs mètres de distance. Le pauvre, je m'en voulais de lui imposer la tournée des magasins alors qu'il a surement autre chose à faire. Je m'arrêtais vers un vendeur ambulant.

- Un café noir avec de la crème et un muffin s'il vous plait.

- Bella, t'es enceinte, tu n'as pas le droit de boire du café ! Ajouta Alice.

- Deux minutes. Je payais le vendeur et rebroussais chemin jusqu'à mon protecteur. Je lui mis ma maigre collation entre ses mains.

- Tenez, je m'en veux de vous imposer ça. J'ai pris votre café préféré, et j'espère que vous aimez le chocolat.

- Merci miss Swan, mais, ce n'était pas nécessaire, je

- Oui, vous travaillez pour moi, mais je me rends compte que je vous impose une virée shopping alors que les hommes détestent ça. Allez-vous balader dans la rue, si j'ai un problème, je vous bipe. On va rester ici, et on va surement déjeuner au Thames, là-bas.

- Vous êtes sure miss Swan ? Votre compagnon va m'en vouloir s'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Vous voulez vraiment que la femme enceinte que je suis avec les hormones en pagailles se mette en colère. Allez-y.

- Je vous retrouve devant ce bar vers 16 heures, ça vous convient ?

- Parfait ! Il partit en sens inverse de la rue, mais jeta un regard inquiet sur moi à plusieurs reprises. Je rejoignis Alice vers le vendeur.

- Tu veux aller où ? Me demanda-t-elle. Faire une nouvelle boutique pour bébé ou pour les femmes enceintes.

- La seconde option, j'ai l'impression que je rentre plus dans rien. Je franchis la porte de la boutique et savourais l'air frais de la climatisation sur ma nuque.

J'achetais trois jeans pour femmes enceintes, deux tuniques et une robe ample. Il était presque midi et demi quand nous sortîmes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant, et je demandais généreusement au serveur, avec un bénéfice de dix dollars, si nous pouvions avoir une table en retrait de la rue piétonne et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il nous fit passer derrière une palissade de bois, où le calme était maitre.

- Alors, Edward s'adapte mieux au bébé ? Demanda Alice en mâchonnant une feuille de salade.

- Il a toujours du mal. Je crois qu'il ne fait pas encore totalement le lien entre le fait mon ventre et le bébé. Il ne le perçoit pas comme moi. Je sens le bébé bouger toute la journée, me mettre des coups de pieds. Lui, il sent juste les coups de pieds sur sa paume. Il a essayé de parler au bébé, mais pour lui, c'est irréaliste. Il ne comprend pas tout encore.

- Ca va venir au moment de l'accouchement, quand le bébé sortira. Il va pouvoir le voir, le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, le caresser.

- J'me dis ça aussi.

* * *

><p>- On déchargera ça tout à l'heure. Edward m'attrapa la main, excité comme un gamin.<p>

- Euh, t'a mis les doigts dans une prise pour être dans un état pareil ?

- Viens ! Il me fit entrer dans la maison. Il passa un foulard noir sur mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Il mit sa main sur mes reins pour me faire avancer. J'avançais à pas lents, ayant peur de me casser la figure. Il ouvrit une porte, où je reconnus l'odeur de colle pour papier peint.

- Où on est ? Demandai-je.

- Attention… Tadam ! Je clignais des yeux pour me réadapter à la luminosité ambiante. Je contemplais le lit pour notre fille, les armoires et les commodes, avant de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas les meubles que nous avions choisis ! Je me retournais vers Edward.

- J'ai eu envie que notre petite princesse ait la chambre qui lui correspondent le plus.

- Ne me dis pas que tu viens de claquer 1200 dollars pour la chambre, surtout, ne me le dis pas ! Mon regard se posa sur la chambre dont je rêvais pour notre fille, avec le papier peint rose avec des oursons, le lit confortable, les armoires en bois s'harmonisant parfaitement avec le reste…

- Je ne te le dirais pas dans ce cas. Ça te plait au moins ?

- A ton avis bêta ! Un immense sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, ainsi que plusieurs larmes. Edward les essuya à l'aide de son pouce. J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'il avait acheté la chambre dont j'avais envie pour notre fille, alors qu'elle coutait une fortune. J'avais l'impression que j'étais toujours dans le magasin, et, quand je claquerais la porte de la pièce, je me retrouverais dehors. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Nos langues virevoltèrent ensemble durant de longues secondes. Le désir envahit mes entrailles.

- Pas ici, souffla-t-il avant de me faire sortir de la chambre de notre fille. Non, pas ici, pas dans cette bulle de paix qui appartenait à Carlie. Nous n'atteignîmes pas la chambre, on fit l'amour à même le sol, ses bras en appui sur le bras du canapé pour ne pas écraser mon ventre.

* * *

><p>Je me levais nonchalamment, baillant doucement contre la paume de ma main. Allez, plus que trois semaines avant l'accouchement Bella. J'avais de plus en plus mal au dos, je mobilisais les toilettes de plus en plus souvent, bref, l'enfer. Angela n'a pas mentionné cet aspect de la grossesse quand je l'ai cuisiné la semaine précédente. J'allais descendre les escaliers quand je me rendis compte que…<p>

- AHHH ! Criai-je involontairement. Edward se réveilla en sursaut dans la chambre. Il se leva, juste vêtu d'un caleçon.

- Hein, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça va justement pas ! Je vois plus mes pieds !

- Quoi ?

- Je vois plus mes pieds. Répétai-je. Je me retournais vers lui. Mon ventre est tellement gros que je vois pas où je marche ! Je vais me casser la gueule tout le temps, c'est pas possible !

- Calme-toi. Tu veux descendre en bas ? Je hochais la tête. Il se leva et passa devant moi. Il me prit les mains et m'aida à descendre marche après marche. J'arrivais en bas en un seul morceau.

- Va falloir que je fasse ça tous les matins ? Demandai-je.

- On peut s'installer dans la chambre d'ami du rez-de-chaussée si c'est plus pratique pour toi. Je soufflai de dépit. Merde, j'en ai marre d'être assisté. J'ai plus le droit de conduire, je peux plus voir ce qui se trouve sous mes pieds… Les joies de la grossesse au quotidien !

* * *

><p>- T'es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Je me redressais difficilement du canapé.<p>

- C'est la soirée annuelle du parc, je peux pas y échapper. Le directeur, le sous-directeur, le trésorier et toute la clique vont faire un discours. Moi compris. J'te promets, si je pouvais y échapper, je resterai avec toi. Je lui fis ma moue boudeuse. Tu vas passer une bonne soirée avec ma mère, Rosalie et Manavaï. Profites-en pour te détendre. Je boutonnais sa veste de costume.

- Je ne suis pas rassurée de te laisser seul pendant une soirée entière avec Tanya dans les parages.

- Depuis ma menace explicite au bureau, elle ne m'approche plus et elle part en courant quand elle me voit. Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne nous fera plus de mal. J'ai eu beau chercher un prétexte en or pour la mettre à la porte, il n'y en a pas. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous mettre au même poste quand tu reprendras. J'embrassais ses lèvres. Il m'aida à mettre ma veste et m'emmena dans la voiture. Il prit la direction de Pine Hills et me déposa chez ma belle-mère. Carlisle et Emmett montèrent dans la Volvo et partirent pour le parc. Je m'écroulais sur le canapé à coté de Rosalie.

- T'es presque sur le point d'accoucher toi ! Elle poussa à l'aide de son pied la poussette où était Manavaï pour qu'elle s'endorme.

- Dix jours ! Je tiens le bon bout ! La petite couina. Je me penchais pour l'attraper délicatement.

- Alors ma petite puce, tu veux pas dormir ?

- M'en parle pas. Hier, à trois heures du matin, j'ai dû lui faire faire le tour du quartier en poussette pour qu'elle s'endorme. Je peux plus ! Elle fait des cauchemars toute les nuits, elle se met à hurler sans raison…

- Elle tient ça d'Emmett. Il me faisait le même coup quand il est né. Carlisle se baladait dans Orlando en voiture, lui à l'arrière, pour qu'il dorme.

- Et Edward ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Il était de loin plus calme que son frère. Tu le posais dans son lit ou son landau, et pof, il dormait comme une masse ! Tu le mettais dans son bain, il bougeait pas. Il arrivait à jouer seul, mais Emmett… Mon dieu. On passait vingt minutes à éponger la salle de bain tant il était agité. Et c'était toujours : Papa ! Maman ! Venez jouer ! Nous eûmes un petit rire en pensant à ce colosse, ayant toujours besoin de sa maman.

- Je confirme pour le bain ! Y'en a une qui sait pas se tenir et qui envoie de l'eau partout ! Elle lui fit un baiser esquimau. J'eus une violente crampe au niveau du ventre, qui me fit trembler.

- Eh, ça va ? Demanda Esmée, redevenant sérieuse.

- Oui, t'en fais pas. Un frisson. Je pris ma veste et la passais sur mes épaules. Elle me regarda, encore inquiète, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de revenir à ces deux fils bébés.

- Je vais vous montrer à quoi ressemblaient mes deux petits monstres quand ils étaient bébés. Elle monta les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. Tout se passa en une seconde.

Je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mon jogging et atterrissant sur le parquet du salon. Rosalie suivit du regard le liquide transparent qui gouta pendant plusieurs secondes. Ma belle-sœur tourna blanc cachet.

- ESMEE ! Cria-t-elle. Une violente crampe se fit ressentir, et je ne fis rien pour la cacher. Elle courut jusqu'à moi et comprit en moins d'une minute ce qu'il fallait faire.

- C'est rien, Bella, c'est rien, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Rose, appelle Edward, et s'il ne répond pas, joins Carlisle ou Emmett. Ma belle-mère passa un bras autour de mes reins pour m'aider à quitter la maison. Elle conduisit rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital pour que je puisse accoucher.

* * *

><p>Vous me haïssez à nouveau ?<p>

J'ai une proposition à vous faire : comme vous vous en doutez, la fin de l'histoire proprement dite va arriver bientôt. Peut-être 3-4 chapitres… Mais, j'ai eu plusieurs autres idées qui me tournent en tête pour cette fiction. Je ne vais pas écrire une suite proprement dite, mais juste mettre ces idées sous formes d'OS… Ça vous intéresse ?

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	44. Bébé à bord !

Hello ! Me voila avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espere qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances *me ronge les ongles*

cs85 : Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Bises.

nana10 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

laccro : Les OS seront écrits quand je serais au terme de cette histoire. Bises, merci pour de ta review ^^

() : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward a rendu justice à Bella en allant remettre les pieds sur terre à la blonde ! Elle pointe le bout de son nez un tout petit peu plus tot, mais elle voulait faire plaisir à sa maman qui se languissait d'Edward ! Bonne semaine, merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

canada02 : J'aime bien vous laisser sur votre faim de semaine en semaine ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'écrirais les OS, car un bon nombre de personnes l'ont demandé ! Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Au moins une personne qui n'a pas des envies de meurtres, ouf ^^ Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Non, je te rassure, Tanya va se tenir tranquille et ne va plus venir les embeter ! Carlie voulait faire plaisir à maman en faisant revenir papa plus rapidement ! Les OS seront écrits, j'ai plusieurs idées qui tournent en tête pour le moment. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

J'étouffais un bâillement contre ma main et passais mes doigts sous mes yeux, pour tirer mes cernes. Emmett sommeillait à côté de moi. Le bougre n'en avait plus rien à fichtre des autres discours, vu qu'il avait prononcé le sien. Moi, je devais rester éveillé et attendre que tout le gratin ai fini de parler. Je lui mis un coup dans les cotes quand sa tête s'écroula contre mon épaule et qu'il se mit à baver sur ma veste de costume. Il se releva, grommela et repartit dans les limbes du sommeil. Quelque chose vibra contre mon pectoral. J'attrapais mon téléphone, qui créa un spot lumineux dans la salle obscure. Un message de Rosalie.

_Bella vient de perdre les eaux, Esmée est en train de la conduire à l'hôpital. FONCE !_

Je me levais en sursaut de ma chaise et bousculais Emmett pour sortir. Il m'attrapa le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, c'est pas ton tour ? Chuchota-t-il. Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle.

- Bella accouche maintenant ! Il se leva et m'aida à fendre la foule. Je me retrouvais dans le parking souterrain et m'installais rapidement à la place conducteur. Emmett prit la place passager. Je sortis sans regarder si quelqu'un allait me couper la route. Son téléphone vibra dans l'habitacle. Il le décrocha et mis le haut-parleur en voyant le correspondant.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous, la salle attend ton discours !

- Excuse-moi papa, ma femme est en train d'accoucher. Je fais demi-tour si tu veux ! Il souffla dans le combiné.

- Je termine la cérémonie, je cire les pompes à nos actionnaires et je vous retrouve là-bas. Il raccrocha brutalement. Je me garais face à l'hôpital et allais directement aux admissions. Je tombais heureusement (ou pas) sur Angela.

- Où est Bella ? Lui demandai-je. Elle reposa un dossier dans un porte-document avant de me faire face.

- Chambre 329. Elle est arrivée il y a une dizaine de minutes et un médecin l'examine. Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Je ferais mieux d'aller te chercher d'autres vêtements.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment aller en salle d'accouchement avec un costume Armani et le bousiller ?

- La brunette à raison Edward, s'empressa d'ajouter mon frère. Je grimpais rapidement les trois étages et trouvai ma mère dans le couloir. Elle me serra contre elle.

- Dieu merci, tu es là !

- Alors, comment elle va ?

- Elle avait des contractions tous les quarts d'heures dans la voiture.

- Oh, donc, on va bientôt descendre en salle d'accouchement ? Je tentais de maitriser les tremblements de peur qui agitaient mes mains. Emmett et ma mère se regardèrent étrangement.

- Edward, elle ne va pas accoucher avec quatre, peut être cinq heures du matin, annonça timidement ma mère.

- QUOI ?

- Mais t'es jamais allé en cours de bio ou quoi ? Me nargua Emmett.

- Désolé, la biologie, j'aimais mieux la pratiquer, pas lire des cours à la, un médecin sortit de la chambre et nous fit face.

- Elle a une dilatation à trois centimètres. On va attendre neuf centimètres pour lui poser la péridurale. On la descendra plus tôt que prévu en salle d'accouchement, vers trois heures. Il faudrait qu'elle marche pour que le processus s'accélère. Il nous abandonna et alla continuer ses consultations.

Je m'empressais d'entrer dans la chambre et contemplai ma petite amie. Elle avait une chemise de nuit blanche à pois verts, seulement fermés par plusieurs cordons autour de son cou et dans son dos. Je me penchais vers elle et embrassais son front.

- Visiblement, le bébé ne pouvait pas se passer de toi et a décidé de te faire revenir, elle eut un sourire. Je posais ma main sur son ventre et le caressais lentement. Ma mère prit un magasine qui trainait sur la table. Mon frère regardait par la fenêtre, le regard vague. Donne-moi ta main, réclama Bella. J'entortillais mes doigts avec les siens et embrassais le dos de sa main. Son visage prit brusquement une vilaine coloration rouge, je la vis se mordre la lèvre et je sentis sa poigne me broyer la mienne. Je tentais de la lâcher mais elle renforça sa prise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je me retournais vers ma famille.

- Elle a une contraction. Et je te déconseille de vouloir la lâcher ! Esmée pointa un doigt inquisiteur vers moi. Sa poigne se desserra, et je ne pus m'empêcher de bouger mes doigts à toute vitesse pour faire repartir la circulation sanguine.

- Une quoi ?

- Mais t'y connais rien aux femmes, c'est pas possible ! Pour que le bébé puisse sortir, elle a besoin que son col de l'utérus s'efface petit à petit. Et à chaque contraction, c'est le col qui disparait.

- Comment tu sais ça Emmett ?

- Et ben, j'me suis renseigné !

* * *

><p>- Attention, attention… Je l'aidais à s'assoir sur le bord de son matelas. Elle démêla rapidement ses cheveux. Je lui pris le bras gauche, et Emmett passa délicatement son bras autour de sa taille. Il prit la perfusion dans son autre main pour la faire rouler à coté de nous.<p>

- Les garçons, je vais descendre dans le hall attendre votre père. Ma puce, tu veux que je te remonte une bouteille d'eau ou un magasine ? Demanda-t-elle à Bella.

- Préviens Charlie, s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle.

- Pas de souci. Elle nous aida à sortir de la chambre. On avança à pas lents dans le couloir, suivant le rythme de Bella et surtout celui de Carlie. Il nous fallut trois minutes pour arriver aux ascenseurs. On fit une petite pause avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

- Stop, stop ! Souffla-t-elle. On s'arrêta, elle s'appuya contre le mur et sa contraction me broya la main une nouvelle fois. Je restai stoïque, m'habituant de plus en plus à cette torsion douloureuse. J'peux plus… J'peux plus ! murmura-t-elle.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses reins et l'autre au niveau de la pliure de ses genoux. Je la fis décoller le moins brutalement possible et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Emmett poussa sa perfusion à coté de nous. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je déposais rapidement ma femme sur le lit blanc. Je lui servis un verre d'eau qu'elle but lentement. Mes parents arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

- J'ai prévenu ton père et Sue. Ils cherchent des billets d'avions pour venir ici le plus vite possible. On les accueillera chez nous.

- Merci. Bella eut un sourire faible.

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de marcher de long en large dans la chambre, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire à part attendre. J'avais revêtu les vêtements qu'Angela m'avait dégotés, c'est-à-dire un pantalon vert bouteille hideux, assorti avec un haut sans manche. Pour compléter le tout, elle m'avait donné une paire de baskets grises et bleus. Je me doute qu'elle a dut prendre un malin plaisir à me refiler le plus horrible des uniformes, l'uniformes des internes. Bella posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son ventre. Je me dirigeai vers elle et tendit mon bras. Elle trembla le temps de sa contraction, avant de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Il était 23 heures 30, et elle était dilatée à six centimètres. Ma mère dormait sur une chaise, mon père en faisait tout autant, et seul Emmett était encore debout, faisant les mots croisés dans le journal.<p>

- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-elle brusquement. Je me retournais vers elle. Mes parents se réveillèrent en sursaut. ARRETE DE MARCHER COMME SI TU ETAIS UN LION EN CAGE ! VAS PRENDRE L'AIR CINQ MINUTES, MAIS ARRETE !

- Viens frérot. Emmett me prit le bras et me fit sortir de la chambre. Il me fit entrer dans l'ascenseur et me fit sortir sur le parking désert des urgences. Il commanda deux cafés dans la machine qui se trouvait dehors et m'en tendit un.

- Emmett ?

- Quoi ?

- Je serais pas contre une cigarette là. Il passa sa main dans sa pochette intérieure et sortit deux bâtonnets de tabac. Je pris son briquet, allumais la sienne puis la mienne. Je savourais avec bonheur le tabac entrant dans mes poumons. Je fis sortir la fumée par ma bouche et avalais une gorgée de café. Le meilleur mélange au monde.

- J'ai réduis ma consommation de clopes, annonça Emmett. Je fis tomber la cendre sur le goudron.

- Félicitations ! Rose cache tes paquets de cigarettes ou tu le fais volontairement ?

- Je le fais pour ma fille, c'est la meilleure motivation au monde. Je m'assis sur un petit pilier, face à mon frère, et avalais encore deux bouffées. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça t'étonnerait si je t'annonçais que j'étais totalement mort de trouille ? Il eut un sourire.

- Surtout pour toi qui ne voulait pas d'enfants à la base.

- Merde, c'est irréaliste ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a un bébé dans son ventre ! Je vois son ventre déformé tous les jours, mais… J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas un bébé qu'elle porte, mais autre chose. Je suis totalement fou ?

- J'étais dans le même état que toi. Mais quand le bébé sortira d'elle, tout deviendra logique en toi. Tu verras que c'est lui qui mettait des coups de pieds à ta femme, que c'est lui que tu allais voir tous les mois à l'échographie, que c'est lui à qui tu parlais. Tu vas vraiment le tenir dans tes bras, et tu comprendras tout.

Je terminais ma cigarette et l'écrasais sous ma chaussure. J'avalais la dernière gorgée de café du gobelet, le réduisit en une boule et le lançais à distance dans la poubelle. Je ratais de peu ma cible. Emmett se baissa pour le mettre à l'intérieur.

- Tu es plus calme ? On peut remonter sans que Bella ne t'arrache les yeux ? Je me levais et fit une accolade à mon grand frère.

- Merci mec.

- De rien. Je serais toujours ton fournisseur en cigarettes et en conseils. J'eus un sourire en coin. On repartit vers l'ascenseur.

- Et comment ça se passe, l'accouchement ?

- Alors là, secret ! Je te laisse tout découvrir par toi-même !

* * *

><p>Je commençais à sommeiller sur la chaise à coté de Bella. Il était précisément une heure cinquante-huit du matin. Mes parents et Emmett étaient repartis vers minuit à Pine Hills par taxi. Bella se tortillait toujours de douleur, mais elle savait que c'était bientôt la fin. Elle était dilatée à huit centimètres il y a une heure, et on attendait un gynéco pour savoir où elle en était. Ses contractions se rapprochaient, toutes les cinq minutes environ. Elle avait essayé de dormir, mais son corps n'était pas d'accord avec elle.<p>

Le médecin qui allait l'aider pendant l'accouchement vint nous voir une nouvelle fois. Il étendit le même drap bleu sur ses jambes, enfila ses gants et alla faire un contrôle de routine. Il se releva, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca y est miss Swan, vous êtes à neuf centimètres. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'on vous pose la péridurale. Je reviens dans une demi-heure. Angela et le médecin anesthésiste passèrent la porte peu après le départ du médecin. La meilleure amie de Bella poussa un chariot avec une multitude d'aiguilles et de compresses. Je sentis le sang quitter brusquement mon visage. Elle s'assit face à moi et fit le dos rond.

- Ne bougez pas. On va essayer de faire la piqure avant que vous ayez une nouvelle contraction. Je le vis prendre une compresse pour désinfecter la zone.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- At…Attendez ! Sa contraction se fit plus brutale que les autres. Je vis le médecin préparer l'aiguille pour la piquer. En voyant la longueur de celle-ci, ce fut plus fort que moi. .

Je me levais et partis dans la salle de bain pour vomir. J'ai toujours eu peur des aiguilles, depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Pour me vacciner, le médecin avait dut faire appel à ses collègues pour me maintenir immobile sur la table. Le café que j'avais avalé remonta directement, ainsi que les petits fours que j'avais ingurgités à la réception. J'entendis un couinement derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

La porte de la chambre claqua, et j'en profitais pour m'envoyer une salve d'eau dans le visage avant de la rejoindre. Elle me tournait le dos. Elle eut une nouvelle contraction. Je lui tendis ma main. Elle la rejeta et préféra s'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume. Je retirais une mèche de son front.

- Ca va pas ? Demandai-je.

- Si t'es incapable de me soutenir, ça ne sert à rien que tu descendes en salle d'accouchement à mes côtés.

- Quoi ?

- Edward, dans une heure, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés. De quelqu'un qui va être présent, qui va m'aider. Pas quelqu'un que je vais devoir relever, car j'en serais incapable. Si tu ne peux pas tenir ce rôle, je demanderai à Angela d'être là. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de stable.

- Je serais celui qu'il te faut. Je l'embrassais pour lui redonner confiance en moi. Elle me le rendit faiblement, économisant ses forces pour la prochaine épreuve.

* * *

><p>Edward, tu as promis d'être là pour elle, d'être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait s'appuyer, donc tu ne te dégonfles pas ! Je marchais à côté d'elle, au milieu des médecins qui poussaient son lit dans le couloir. On descendit plusieurs étages et ils nous abandonnèrent devant une porte verte. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, alors que j'étais mort de peur intérieurement. Mais voir Bella calme me rassurait un minimum.<p>

- Prête ? Lui demandai-je.

- Depuis neuf mois. On nous fit entrer dans la salle. Elle était verte du sol au plafond, et plusieurs appareils bipaient à intervalles réguliers. Deux médecins et plusieurs infirmières, tous avec des charlottes sur la tête, des gants et un masque se trouvaient autour de nous. On se croirait dans un film de sciences fiction. On posa plein d'électrodes sur le corps de ma petite femme. Des courbes et rythmes apparurent sur les écrans.

- Poussez ! Demanda brusquement un médecin. Bella, prise au dépourvu, se mordit la lèvre tout en fermant les yeux. Tout à l'heure, je disais qu'elle me faisait mal pendant ses contractions ? Ça ressemblait à un massage contrairement à sa poigne de maintenant ! Relâchez !

Je massais mes phalanges pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Poussez ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper ma main et se raccrocha au premier membre qu'elle trouva : mon bras. Je mordis mon poing pour ne pas hurler dans la salle. Généralement, c'est les femmes qui beuglent en salle d'accouchement. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle s'écroula sur son lit quand elle eut fini de pousser.

- Le bébé est loin ? Demandai-je au médecin. Ils hochèrent simplement la tête.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de poser des questions aussi stupides, ça m'arrangerait !

- Et on pousse à nouveau miss.

- MMMRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Grogna-t-elle. Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, Bella est comme les autres femmes, elle crie et elle me détruit la main. Habitué à la douleur, je n'eus pas à masser mes doigts de nouveau. Je vis des larmes de fatigue naitre au coin de ses yeux. Je les essuyais du bout de l'index.

- Tu es courageuse Bella, continue. Tu peux le faire, j'en suis persuadé. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de pousser à nouveau. Les larmes se mêlèrent à la sueur qui avait envahi son visage. J'essuyais maladroitement le tout à l'aide de mes doigts. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus perçants dans la salle, mais personne n'émettait une remarque.

- On voit la tête madame Cullen, on voit la tête ! Cela la motiva une nouvelle fois pour pousser encore plus fortement. Je la sentais fatigué et à bout de nerfs, et elle puisait dans ses réserves pour avoir encore de la force.

- La tête est là. Encore un peu, et votre fille sera dans vos bras. Les larmes de joies prirent place dans ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et…

- OUIIIIIIIN, OUIN-OUIN ! Hurla Carlie.

- C'est fait madame Cullen, c'est fait. Votre fille est née à 2h43, le samedi 16 septembre. Je les vis prendre des ciseaux pour couper le cordon. J'eus à peine le temps de la voir. Je me penchais vers Bella pour embrasser son front.

- Ca y est amour, ça y est ! Elle est née. Tu as été merveilleuse, et formidable ! Je t'aime.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous venez avec moi s'il vous plait ? On va faire les contrôles de routine pour votre fille.

- Je… je veux la voir ! Bégaya ma petite amie. La sage-femme se pencha vers elle et la posa contre son buste. Je voyais ce petit corps couvert de sang et…

Je ne ressentis rien.

Rien ne prit naissance en moi. Je voyais la petite forme rétracté, mais aucune émotion ne me bouleversa. Bella souriait de toutes ses dents. Je faisais de même, mais rien ne chamboulait mon être.

- Hello ma petite Carlie ! Tu es la plus belle au monde ma petite chérie.

- Je suis désolé madame, mais…

- Oui, je comprends. La sage-femme récupéra ma fille et je la suivis à pas lents. Je me calais dans un coin de la salle et la regardais faire.

- Oh, mais c'est que t'es active ma cocotte ! Deux kilos 700 pour quarante-sept centimètres, c'est très bien ! Elle stimula la plante de ses pieds pour voir si elle réagissait. Alors, comment tu t'appelles toi ? Carlie…

- Carlie Elisabeth Angela Cullen, répondit-je mollement. Elle écrivit son nom entier sur un bracelet, lui mit une petite couche, un body et un pyjama rose. Elle attacha le petit bracelet avec son nom autour de son poignet.

- Allez, je vais te confier un peu à ton papa ! Elle se tourna vers moi et se rapprocha. Hop là ! Je la récupérais doucement pour contempler son visage que je n'avais pas aperçu tout à l'heure et…

Un immense élan d'amour me bouleversa quand je vis ses yeux bleus me contemplant, son petit nez un peu retroussé, et ses lèvres fines. Sa peau n'était plus rouge sang, mais très claire, comme la peau de sa mère. Je la voyais baver contre mon vêtement, et ses mains s'animèrent lentement contre ma blouse.

- C'est ma fille ? C'est moi qui l'ai faire ? C'est nous qui avons créés cette merveille ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement dans la salle de soin.

- Oui, elle est à vous. Elle est très jolie, c'est une vraie petite poupée. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais pleurer, mais ce fut plus fort que moi. J'essuyais rapidement les traitresses à l'aide de mon épaule.

- Salut ma petite Carlie. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je me penchais vers son visage et embrassais son nez le plus doucement possible. Je sentis quelque chose frapper doucement mon visage. Son pied droit venait de s'abattre à coté de mon nez. Comme si elle voulait me punir d'avoir voulu la tuer et de ne pas l'avoir aimé de suite, quand je l'ai vue.

- Ils ont fini de recoudre votre femme et de faire son bilan. Elle est aussi impatiente que vous.

- On va voir maman ma belle ? Je pivotais à l'aide de mes talons et retournais dans la salle d'accouchement désormais vide. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder droit dans les yeux, ne voulant pas couper notre lien. Je m'assis maladroitement sur un tabouret à coté de ma femme et relevai le visage. Je me plongeai dans son regard chocolaté. Elle tendit le bras pour essuyer deux autres larmes qui venait de sortir. Je me penchais vers elle et lui tendit notre fille. Elle eut la même réaction que moi. Elle resta sans voix.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Carlie. Papa et maman vont bien prendre soin de toi, tu verras. Les larmes glissèrent sur ces joues. Ce fut à moi de les essuyer pour elle.

- Excuse-moi Bella. Elle releva le regard de notre fille. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu… d'avoir voulu tuer notre fille en janvier. Je suis content que tu te sois rebellée contre moi, sinon… j'aurais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Elle ne me répondit pas mais me confia simplement notre fille.

On nous ramena dans notre chambre vers quatre heures du matin. Je regardais Bella nourrir notre fille avec un petit biberon. Elle me proposa de le faire, mais je préférais grandement les observer. Carlie baladait son regard innocent partout autour de nous. Quand elle nous fixait pendant plusieurs minutes, nous étions toujours déstabilisés. Elle eut du mal à la faire roter, car elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Elle eut à peine le temps de sursauter qu'elle dormait déjà.

- On va aller la mettre en nurserie Miss Swan.

- Deux minutes, encore deux minutes. Elle hocha la tête et sortit dans le couloir. Bella la berça lentement dans ses bras. Elle se pencha vers sa joue et l'embrassa.

- Fais de beaux rêves Carlie. Je t'aime. Veille sur elle Edward, elle était sur le point de s'endormir elle aussi.

- Toujours. Je la récupérais et suivis notre sage-femme jusqu'à la nurserie. Papa t'aime ma puce, ne l'oublie jamais, murmurai-je. J'avais encore du mal avec la notion de papa. Je sais que Carlie m'appartient, que je suis son géniteur, mais je n'arrive pas à m'auto-attribuer le rôle de père. Je déposais notre fille dans un berceau transparent face à la vitre. Je la fixais sans broncher, contemplant toujours sa beauté. Quelqu'un se mit à côté de moi. Je baissais le regard. C'était la marraine de notre fille.

- Alors, où est ton bébé ?

- Là, juste en face de moi. C'est Carlie. J'eus un sourire béat en prononçant son nom. Je me rendis compte que j'étais comme les pères tenant leur progéniture dans leur bras. Je me moquais d'eux car ils étaient totalement gagas. Et ben, j'suis gaga et fier de l'être ! Si tu savais comme je l'aime ! Si elle n'était pas là, j'aurais l'impression que… j'sais pas, il y aurait un vide en moi. Elle entrouvrit ses petites lèvres. Tu m'en veux encore ? Demandai-je à Angela.

- Je peux te frapper pour te montrer que tu as été un imbécile et un con, et te prendre dans mes bras pour te féliciter et montrer que je ne suis plus rancunière ?

- Pas trop fort non plus, Bella t'en voudra si je ne suis pas en état de marche. Elle arma son poing qui s'abattit sur mes abdos. Heureusement, je les avais contractés, et la douleur fut minime. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et entoura ses bras autour de mon buste. Je fis de même et on resta de longues minutes ainsi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toujours regarder ma fille, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Je savais que je ferais cela toute ma vie.

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espere que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances !<p>

La suite est pour la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^


	45. De vieilles connaissances…

Hello ! Vous avez eu peur quand je vous ai dit qu'Edward n'avait eu aucuns sentiments !

Nana10 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anonyme : C'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Il reste peut être deux, voire trois chapitres avant la fin. Après, j'attaquerais les OS. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Je suis parée pour ce chapitre, car je doute que je vais recevoir des menaces de mort à la fin ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : C'est pas grave ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward est totalement fou amoureux de sa fille, et ce n'est pas prêt de l'arrêter. Je ne dis rien sur le mariage, car tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bercer ma toute belle dans mes bras. Il était presque dix heures et demie du matin, et Bella dormait toujours. L'accouchement l'avait vidé de ses forces, et elle profitait du calme pour dormir profondément. Contrairement à elle, c'est Angela qui m'a poussé à aller dormir pendant au moins quelques heures. J'ai cédé au sommeil durant seulement trois petites heures. Je suis descendu au petit bar de l'hôpital pour prendre un petit déjeuner et prévenir par la même occasion mes parents qui devaient venir dans la matinée. En remontant, l'infirmière changeait la couche de ma fille qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Elle avait encore les yeux embués de sommeil. Je pus contempler à la lumière du jour ses prunelles bleues océans. Elle était encore plus belle que mon souvenir. Elle avait une petite tétine dans la bouche qu'elle faisait sans cesse tomber sur son pyjama. J'avais renoncé à la lui donner. Elle tétait dans le vide désormais. Ses fins cheveux bruns prenaient une coloration caramel avec le soleil. Elle commença à pleurnicher dans mes bras.

- Shhtt ma poupée, shhttt. Je caressais sa joue légèrement rebondie à l'aide de mon doigt. Les légers cris de Carlie réveillèrent Bella de son profond sommeil. Les cernes noirs qu'elle avait sous ces yeux n'enlevaient rien à sa rayonnante beauté.

- Hey, souffla-t-elle en se redressant difficilement.

- Salut. Je voulais pas te réveiller, mais Carlie s'est mise à pleurer. Je me levais tout en essayant de maintenir Carlie le plus stablement possible dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui donner notre fille.

- Coucou ma beauté ! C'est maman ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement pour former ce qui ressemblait visiblement à son premier sourire. Il disparut bien vite sous ses cris. Elle soit avoir faim. Tu peux appeler la sage-femme ?

- Tout de suite. Je reviens mes petites chéries. J'ouvris la porte et esquivais Gary qui surveillait chaque allée et venue dans le couloir. J'allais au bureau des infirmières et trouvai Sarah, notre sage-femme. Elle me suivit dans la chambre et constata elle aussi qu'il était temps de nourrir ce petit corps. Elle ramena un biberon et nous laissa nous débrouiller. Bella se pencha vers moi pour me la confier.

- Il est temps que tu te familiarise avec elle. Je la récupérais dans mes bras. Je tentais de maitriser mes tremblements de peur. Ça va ?

- Oui, un peu de stress. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

- Je suis là, je te surveille. Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal.

- Et si je lui en donne trop ? Si elle s'étouffe avec la tétine, si… Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Je suis là, répéta-t-elle. Elle renversa un peu de lait sur son pouce. Tu peux y aller, le lait n'est pas brulant. Je pris le flacon dans ma paume et le dirigeai vers sa bouche avide. Elle garda la tétine entre ses lèvres et avala petit à petit le lait. Je m'arrêtai pour la laisser digérer. Tu t'en sors très bien Edward. Je regardai ma fille. Elle avait encore la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je la refis téter. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et je n'y fis pas attention. Je continuais de me préoccuper d'elle. Carlie arrêta d'avaler, et un fond de lait resta dans le biberon.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me retournais vers Bella.

- Elle a suffisamment mangé pour le moment. Je vais la faire roter. Viens là ma cocotte ! Elle attrapa un bavoir qu'elle glissa sur son épaule. Je me retournais pour voir qui était entré dans la chambre quand je nourrissais ma fille. Ma mère tenait son appareil photo et immortalisa mes deux petites femmes. Mon père, Charlie et Sue tenaient une masse plus qu'imposante de cadeau. Je leur fis de la place sur la table pour qu'il puisse les poser. Un léger rot vint troubler la quiétude de la chambre. Je me retournais vers elles. Carlie avait régurgité une partie de son lait sur son pyjama et l'épaule de Bella. Elle l'essuya délicatement. Je pris des kleenex et nettoyai ma petite femme.

- Merde, on a plus de pyjama ! Elle essaya d'essuyer au maximum le coton rose.

- Tenez, vous allez utiliser votre premier cadeau ! Ma mère nous passa un paquet mou que je dépliais rapidement. Plusieurs pyjamas et bodys. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Bella me confia Carlie délicatement.

- Vas la changer sur la table à langer, s'il te plait. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain dont je fermais la porte avec mon pied. Je posais ma fille et gardais une main sur son ventre. J'enlevais une à une les pressions sur son ventre et tentais de la déshabiller. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière moi. La main manucurée de ma mère entra dans mon champ de vision.

- Regarde, il faut t'y prendre comme ça. Elle la déshabilla facilement et fit le même sort au body. J'eus moins de mal à la rhabiller en suivant les conseils de ma mère.

- Merci m'man. On ressortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre notre famille. Je confiais une nouvelle fois Carlie à sa mère et la laissais faire les présentations.

- On vous présente Carlie Elisabeth Angela Cullen. Ma mère eut un sourire et je la vis retenir des sanglots de joie, tout comme Sue. Les hommes essayaient de rester stoïques, mais on sentait qu'ils étaient tout aussi heureux.

- C'est un très beau prénom. Coucou ma beauté ! Charlie avança son petit doigt vers le poing fermé de notre fille. Il la taquina pour qu'elle l'ouvre et y faufila son doigt.

- Le prénom est un mélange entre Carlisle et Charlie. Les deux papys sourirent encore plus.

- Allez, resserrez-vous tous les trois, qu'on vous prenne en photo ! Charlie enleva difficilement son doigt du poing de notre fille. Je m'assis à moitié sur le matelas et passais mon bras autour des reins de ma petite femme.

- Et on sourit pour la photo de famille ! Le terme qu'avait employé Sue me retourna l'estomac. Photo de famille… J'ai fondé une nouvelle famille… Ma famille, avec la femme la plus douce au monde et le bébé le plus merveilleux que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Edward, lève les yeux ! Je regardais fixement l'objectif, le laissant immortaliser ma nouvelle famille.

**Bella POV.**

Angela frappa à ma porte et poussa un plateau repas vers moi. Je retirais les papiers cadeaux qui trainaient sur la plaquette au-dessus de mon lit pour lui faire de la place. Les grands-parents et Edward venaient de m'abandonner pour aller manger au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital.

- Coucou ma petite puce, ça va ? Je peux ?

- Pas besoin de demander ! Angela récupéra Carlie et lui fit faire le tour de la chambre tout en la berçant. Je piquais deux pates que je me forçais à avaler.

- On passera demain avec Eric pour t'apporter les cadeaux.

- Pas de souci ! Elle reposa ma fille dans son berceau quand elle sombra au pays des rêves.

- Ça te dérange si je m'incruste ici pour déjeuner ? Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de moi et déballa le sandwich qu'elle avait apporté.

- Au contraire, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. Un silence plana pendant plusieurs secondes. Tu as enfin pardonné à Edward ?

- Tu aurais vu son regard ce matin devant la nurserie… Il la surveillait comme si rien d'autre au monde n'était plus important qu'elle. Je ne pouvais plus lui dire qu'il serait le pire père au monde.

- Et ta fille, comment elle va ?

- Elle fait ses dents en ce moment, elle nous rend dingue ! Elle mâchonne tout ce qu'elle trouve : son pyjama, son doudou ! Aucune dent n'est sortie, et c'est l'enfer ! J'eus un éclat de rire.

- Ça passera bien vite, et ça te ferra rire dans plusieurs mois !

- Ouais, ben je rigole pas en ce moment !

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de porter Carlie contre moi, dès que j'en avais l'occasion. C'est une mauvaise habitude pour elle, mais je m'en fous ! Je ressentais son poids, ses petites mains, et je prenais de plus en plus conscience que c'était la chair de ma chair, ma fille, celle dont je rêvais. J'embrassais son front et continuais de la serrer contre mon buste. Gary ouvrit la porte et fit passer Charlie, seul. Il s'installa à côté de moi et contempla Carlie.<p>

- Le gorille devant ta porte, c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Ca me rassure. Je ne veux pas qu'un journaliste entre, ou encore pire, maman.

- Tu veux plus la voir, hein ?

- Son envie de célébrité n'a pas hésité à me mettre en danger, à faire encourir des risques à Carlie, de créer un scandale qui aurait pu détruire les Cullen et le parc… Je pense que j'ai le droit de vouloir la mettre à distance jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Carlie cria contre moi. Shht, poupée, shht… Je la berçais pour la calmer.

- Je te comprends, et je te soutiens. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu les images à la télé. Je me penchais pour poser Carlie dans son berceau et prit mon père dans mes bras. On resta collé l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Ma boite mail et mon téléphone ont constaté à quel point tu avais eu peur ! Nous eûmes un sourire. Tu veux la porter ? Proposai-je à mon père.

- Ca fait plus de vingt-trois ans que je n'ai pas pris un bébé contre moi.

- Elle ne va pas te faire de mal, allez ! Il fit passer ses bras dans le berceau et récupéra maladroitement sa petite fille. Elle eut un léger cri sous son indélicatesse. Il la cala contre son torse et la berça lentement. Regarde, c'est papy Charlie qui te berce ! Elle nous gratifia d'un nouveau sourire, le second qu'elle nous accordait.

- Elle te ressemble tellement quand tu étais bébé ! Commenta Charlie. Je pris l'appareil photo de Sue et me débrouillais pour cadrer correctement Charlie et Carlie. Cette dernière regarda l'objectif quand j'appuyais sur le déclencheur.

* * *

><p><strong>PENDANT CE TEMPS, A LA TELE, SUR TVBUZZ…<strong>

- Et une information de dernière minute vient de nous parvenir ! Edward Cullen, le fils cadet de Carlisle Cullen, PDG du parc d'attraction d'Orlando Disneyworld, à quitter avec précipitation la réunion annuelle du parc, où se réunissent tous les actionnaires du parc ainsi que les employées pour faire le bilan de la saison d'été ! On le voit ici partir à toute vitesse avec son frère Emmett. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, on voit la voiture quitter le parking. Isabella Swan aurait-elle accouché ? Tout semble le confirmer ! Nos caméras ce matin ont vus Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, accompagné surement des parents d'Isabella, entrer à l'hôpital ! Le bébé de la honte aurait-il vu le jour ?

* * *

><p><strong>Renée POV<strong>

- Oh, mais vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ! Passez sur l'autre file bon sang ! Le chauffeur de la limousine tenta de se déporter, sans succès.

- On aurait pas dut commander une limousine… répéta Phil. Je me retournais vers lui.

- Je veux qu'on nous remarque, tu peux le comprendre ! Je veux que les médias nous voient. Ça ne peut que te faire de la publicité.

- Ma publicité ou ta publicité ? C'est pas la même chose !

- Qu'insinues-tu ?

- Rien, rien… La limousine redémarra et passa le carrefour. La circulation fut plus fluide. Je terminais de boire mon cocktail et remis mes talons. Je me recoiffais, vérifiai que ma robe n'était pas froissée et laissais la voiture arriver sur le parking.

- Garez-vous face aux journalistes. Les flashs nous mitraillèrent avant notre sortie du véhicule. Plusieurs micros se glissèrent vers ma bouche.

- Madame Dwyer, comment avez-vous appris la naissance de votre petite fille ? Isabella ou Edward vous ont appelés ?

- Personne ne m'a appelé. Je l'ai su en regardant les médias. Je compte bien avoir une explication avec ma fille, après avoir bien entendu rencontré son bébé. Je pris la main de Phil et me dirigeai dans l'hôpital. Je demandais à l'accueil où se trouvait la chambre de Bella. Je pris l'ascenseur et me dirigeai face à sa porte. Je posais ma main sur la poignée pour ouvrir, quand…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je à l'homme qui venait de me faire reculer et qui s'était glissé devant la porte.

- La famille a demandé à ne pas vous laisser entrer. Il resta impassible.

- Justement, je fais partie de la famille.

- Plus maintenant Renée. Je me retournais vers Charlie. Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille de Bella. Tu croyais réellement qu'elle allait t'accueillir à bras ouvert après ce que tu lui as fait !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai élevé et nourri ! Elle me remercie comme ça ? Un coup de pied au cul et basta ? Mon gendre arriva à coté de Charlie.

- Vous semblez avoir un trou de mémoire Renée. Vous semblez avoir oublié que vous avez mis en danger votre fille, votre petite fille, ma mère, car vous avez un putain de problème de reconnaissance ! Grace à vous, votre fille n'a pas passé une nuit tranquille depuis trois mois, elle n'a pas pu sortir dans la rue sans être morte de trouille. Si c'est ça que vous appelez être une mère… Je vous déconseille de vous approcher de ma famille, c'est clair ?

- Sinon quoi ? Hein ? Je sors d'ici, et je vais parler aux médias si je ne vois pas IMMEDIATEMENT ma fille ! C'EST CLAIR ? Une infirmière passa et m'ordonna de me taire. Je n'y pris pas garde. Charlie emmena Phil plus loin.

- Fais-ça, et je te garantis que moi aussi, je convoque les médias, et je leur parle d'un certain Aro Volturi. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent. Je leur parle, de tous ces rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne qui n'ont jamais existés, de toutes ces chambres réservés dans des palaces de luxe. Je réduis ta vie en cendre. Et rassure-toi, j'ai des preuves bétons. Il se décala de moi. Charlie et Phil arrivèrent vers moi.

- Allons-y. Commande un taxi et demande lui qu'il vienne nous chercher à l'arrière de l'hôpital. Je veux éviter la presse.

**Edward POV**

- Tu aurais dut me dire que tu avais engagé un détective privé pour découvrir les secrets de ma mère !

- Tu m'en aurais dissuadé. Je ne veux plus que cette sorcière vienne nous embêter. A défaut d'avoir retiré Tanya de nos vies, j'ai viré Renée. Tu m'en veux ? Je me penchais sur elle et l'embrassais.

- Non. Tu nous as protégé, et c'est le plus important.

- Je vais rentrer à la maison, je vais prendre le sac avec nos vêtements, et j'en profite pour prendre une douche. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Prends l'appareil photo et mon livre sur la table de chevet, s'il te plait.

- Pas de souci. Je me penchais sur elle et déposais mes lèvres sur son front. Je fis le même baiser à Carlie avant de partir. J'appelais un taxi et lui demandais de se poster derrière l'hôpital. Je me couchais sur la banquette pour ne pas que les journalistes me voient. Il me déposa face au centre commercial. Je passais les portes automatiques et allais vers la bijouterie.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier monsieur ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, une bague, pour demander ma petite amie en mariage.

**Bella POV**

- OUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-OUIIIIIIIIIIN !

- Oui, regarde ma puce, voilà ! Je lui mis la tétine dans la bouche. Elle arrêta de pleurer immédiatement. Je la laissais téter doucement, bien qu'elle veuille aller beaucoup plus vite. Je lui fis faire une pause. Elle recommença à couiner. Mais c'est qu'on s'énerve ! Allez, mange. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? Demandai-je. Gary passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Un certain monsieur Newton veut vous voir. Vous le connaissez ?

- Mike ? Il hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce que Mike Newton vient faire ici ?

- Je le fais entrer ou je l'éconduis.

- Allez-y. Rentrez chez vous Gary, il est plus de dix-huit heures, et Edward ne devrait pas tarder.

- J'aimerais plutôt attendre que Monsieur Cullen revienne.

- Comme vous le souhaitez. Merci Gary. Il tenu la porte ouverte pour laisser passer Mike. Je me redressais sur mon matelas. Aucun de nous deux ne voulut prendre la parole en premier. Je reposais le biberon et essuyais la bouche de Carlie. Elle se plaignit une nouvelle fois.

- Tiens, j'ai pensé que ça te ferrait plaisir. Il posa un paquet sur mes genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mike ? Je remis le biberon dans la bouche de ma fille. Elle termina d'avaler le contenu.

- Ma tante s'est fait opérer de la hanche hier, et j'ai appris cet aprèm que tu avais accouché. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te voir.

- Oh, eh ben… merci !

- Je sais pas si ça se fait entre ex, mais…

- C'est pas grave. Je posais le biberon vide. Tiens, passe-moi une serviette s'il te plait ! Je la calais sur mon épaule et tentais de la faire roter.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Carlie. Carlie Cullen.

- C'est très beau. Un ange passa pendant plusieurs minutes. Carlie rota et régurgita son lait.

- Oh, mince ! Je la fis descendre et essuyais son visage sans la blesser. Bon, au moins, elle a pas taché son pyjama ! Je la reposais dans son berceau et ouvrit le cadeau de Mike. Il avait acheté un mobile.

- Merci. On l'accrochera dans sa chambre.

- Vous avez déménagés, non ?

- Ouais, on a acheté une maison au nord de la ville. Tu vis toujours dans l'immeuble ?

- Non, j'ai déménagé aussi. J'habite dans l'appartement de Jessica, à côté de la concession automobile. Tu m'en veux toujours ? J'veux dire, de t'avoir trompé, d'avoir voulu te frapper, d'avoir mis tes affaires à la benne…

- Mike, on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ça aurait explosé entre nous, tôt ou tard.

- Ouais. J'vais y aller, si ton mec, ou pire, ton père, débarque maintenant, je crois qu'il me fait la peau. J'suis content de t'avoir revu.

- Moi aussi. Il se releva et repartit vers la porte. Mike ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as grossi.

* * *

><p>Je ne parlais pas de la rencontre avec Mike à Edward, pour éviter d'attiser sa jalousie. Cette rencontre avait été pour le moins… étrange ! Edward passa la porte vers 18 heures 45 et posa le sac sur une chaise. Il s'assit à côté de moi et prit ma main.<p>

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. T'es tout pale.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Faut que je te parle.

**Edward POV.**

Allez, Edward, t'es un homme, tu peux le faire ! Quoiqu'un homme n'appelle pas, il demande en face ! J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre Charlie à part aujourd'hui. S'il te plait Charlie, ne décroche pas, ne

- Allo ? Je soufflais légèrement.

- Charlie, c'est Edward !

- Oh gamin, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je dois vous demander quelque chose, demandai-je, plutot anxieux.

- Crache le morceau ! S'impatienta mon beau-père.

- Je veux l'épouser. Je veux épouser votre fille. Mais j'ai besoin de votre consentement. Je l'entendis souffler dans le combiné.

- Pourquoi je savais que tu allais me demander ça avant mon retour à Forks…

- Alors ? Je commençais à trembler et à suer.

- Oui, bougonna-t-il. ESMEE ! J'CROIS QU'ON VA ARROSER LA NAISSANCE DE CARLIE ET UN MARIAGE EN PRIME ! Cria-t-il dans le combiné. J'eus un sourire avant de raccrocher. Je rentrais dans l'hôpital et prit l'ascenseur. Je laissais Gary partir et entrais. Je m'assis sur le matelas, entre Bella et Carlie. Je pris la main de ma future femme.

- Ça va ? T'es tout pale ? S'inquiéta Bella.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Faut que je te parle. Elle se redressa nerveusement et me contempla. J'aimerais que tu sois ma femme Bella. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Je suis vraiment pas doué, et tu n'aurais pas de grande déclaration d'amour comme dans les films, mais, je veux que tu portes mon nom, que tu restes auprès de moi pour toujours, et que… Merde Bella, je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis un an, j'aime tes manies, j'aime ton caractère, et j'ai l'impression de te connaitre mieux que ton propre père ! Je sortis l'écrin en velours noir de la poche, l'ouvris et le posais dans sa paume. Isabella, tu acceptes de m'épouser ? Elle posa sa main sur le couvercle de la boite et la referma.

- Non.

* * *

><p>*Me fait toute riquiqui*.<p>

Si je ne suis pas morte d'ici là, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^


	46. Discussions

Hello ! Je vous ai tous choqué avec ce simple mot 'non'. J'ai eu beaucoup de réactions, qui m'ont faire sourire la plupart du temps.

Jus : C'est vrai qu'il a jamais de chance avec le mariage lui ! Malheureusement, elle ne rigolait pas, mais… merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Tu as été une chanceuse, alors chutt ! Aucune raison de t'énerver cette semaine, pas de fin sadique ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nana10 : Il l'avait pas vu venir celle-ci ! Merci pour ta review ^^

canadaa02 : Pourquoi vous torturer ? Car j'adore ! lol. Non, mais Bella a une vraie raison de dire non à ce mariage, elle l'explique dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu ais tout de même aimer les 99% du chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anonyme Misstwilight38 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'avais toujours imaginé que Mike et Bella se reverait après leur rupture, et la naissance de Carlie était un très bon moment pour les réunir. Ca permet à Bella de faire une mise au point de son histoire, de l'oublier définitivement, pour commencer sa vie de famille (et le mariage, auquel elle a dit non) Non, ca va faire deux ans en juillet que j'écris des FF ! Je suis contente que ces fics te plaise ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé 99 % de ce chapitre ! Les raisons du non de Bella sont expliqués dans ce chapitre. Edward est vexé, c'est le cas de le dire, et un froid va régner entre eux pendant 24 heures, avant qu'ils se parlent. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je reste sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. _Non_. Elle n'a même pas regardé la bague, elle s'est contenté de fermer la boite, mettant ainsi fin à tous mes rêves de la voir dans une robe blanche au bras de son père… _Non. _Je me relève en titubant, comme un boxeur après avoir été mis KO. Ce que j'étais en réalité. KO par la violence de son refus. Je remets l'écrin dans ma poche.

- Attends Edward, reviens ! Elle tend le bras et prend ma main. Je me défais de sa prise et sors de la chambre. Tel un zombie, j'appelle la cabine d'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je me fous qu'il y ait des journalistes dehors, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Je me cale sur le même parking qu'hier soir, à côté de la machine à café et prend le temps de me calmer. Mon portable sonne contre ma cuisse.

- Toutes mes félicitations mon chéri ! Bella est une fille merveilleuse, je savais à l'instant où je l'ai rencontré que tu allais l'épouser ! Je pouvais entendre l'immense sourire qui devait orner le visage de ma mère.

- Arrête maman. Il n'y aura pas de mariage, annonçai-je sobrement.

- Qu'est ce

- Elle a dit non, la coupai-je. Je raccrochais pour ne pas avoir à continuer cette conversation. Je traversais le passage piéton face à l'hôpital et allais au bureau de tabac. J'achetais un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Je retournais m'adosser au mur de l'hôpital et fumais trois cigarette d'affilée. Je devrais jeter le paquet car je sais que je vais recommencer, mais pour le moment, j'en ai rien à foutre !

- Je peux ? Je sursautais en sentant la main d'Eric se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvris le paquet en sa direction et le laissais se servir. Je lui passais mon briquet de fortune vert fluo.

- Toi, tu fumes ?

- J'ai jamais été un gros fumeur, mais une clope de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal. Félicitations pour Carlie ! Vous devez être sur un nuage Bella et toi ! Je repris un bâton de tabac entre mes lèvres et tentais d'allumer mon briquet. Je dus m'y prendre à trois reprises tant mes mains tremblaient.

- Ouais, on est très heureux, annonçai-je mollement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Merde mec, elle m'a rembarré ! J'ai acheté une bague, j'ai dus appeler Charlie pour avoir l'autorisation d'épouser sa fille, et elle m'a dit simplement non ! Pourquoi putain, pourquoi ? Je foutus un coup de pied dans le mur. Une chance, je ne me brisais aucun orteil.

- Je te comprends, ça doit être difficile de prendre un non en pleine figure. Mais Bella à certainement ses raisons. Parle-lui calmement.

- Là, je suis loin d'être calme. Angela arriva face à nous, elle venait de finir son service. Elle attrapa ma cigarette et celle d'Eric et les écrasa sous son pied. Elle vit mon paquet dans ma main. Je le mis dans ma poche arrière. Elle tendit la main vers moi.

- Il est hors de question que tu te pourrisses la santé ! Tu es papa, tu dois prendre soin de ta fille, et je ne veux pas que tu ais un cancer du poumon. Je posais le paquet presque entier et le briquet dans sa paume. Voilà qui est mieux ! Elle passa son bras autour de la taille d'Eric. Il leva le pouce dans ma direction pour m'encourager. Ne voulant pas voir Bella tout de suite, j'allais à la superette et achetais une salade de pâtes et des chips avec une canette de coca. Je me posais sur un banc et dévorais mon repas. Il était 19 heures 15. Je me levais et partis vers la chambre de ma femme.

Non, pas de ma femme. Simplement de ma copine, ma petite amie. Je sortis l'écrin en velours noir dans ma poche et le contemplais longuement avant de le balancer dans une poubelle. Pris de remords, je rebroussais chemin deux minutes plus tard pour le récupérer.

**Bella POV**

Carlie pleurait et criait dans mes bras, tandis que mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Il était parti je ne sais où, et depuis, Carlie hurlait à la mort. Je tentais de la bercer délicatement dans mes bras alors que la peine m'écroulait aussi.

- C'est rien Carlie, c'est rien. Papa va revenir, j'en suis sure. Ces cris augmentèrent en volume. C'était pas contre papa, me justifiai-je. Je l'aime papa, mais j'ai peur ! Tu comprends ? J'embrassais sa tempe pour la calmer. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'espérais que ce fut Edward mais mon gynécologue et ma sage-femme entrèrent. J'essuyais mes larmes et reposais Carlie dans son berceau.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Sarah va faire un bilan de votre bébé avec le pédiatre et ils iront la laver. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire votre bilan. J'attrapais ma fille, déposais un baiser sur son front et la confiais à la sage-femme. Mon médecin posa un drap vert sur mes cuisses et je le senti m'examiner. J'essayais de penser à autre chose.

- Pas de souci suite à l'accouchement. Je vais revenir faire un bilan demain soir. Je vais prendre votre tension… C'est bon, vous êtes redescendu à une tension normale. Il enleva l'appareil autour de mon bras et me laissa seule avec mes pensées.

J'ai paniqué quand Edward m'a demandé en mariage. Dès qu'il y a eu mariage dans ma famille, ça n'a pas tenu. Mon père et ma mère… Mike et moi… Et je tiens trop à Edward pour prendre ce risque. Mais comment le lui expliquer ? La seconde raison, un peu moins importante, s'appelle TVBuzz, les paparazzis et les tabloïds. Je ne veux pas me retrouver exposer comme ça, face à tout le monde…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. C'était Carlie et Edward. Il était presque 20 heures trente. Ce dernier tenait un biberon dans sa main. Il s'assit sans un regard pour moi et fit boire le lait à notre bébé. Il releva les yeux une demi-seconde pour envoyer une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur son front. Son regard s'emplit de tristesse quand il me vit.

Il fit roter Carlie sans qu'elle régurgite son lait, une première. Il la berça dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, en déposant des baisers sur son front. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il murmura un je t'aime avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il continua de la bercer et de regarder ses paupières fermées. Il la déposa dans son berceau et partis directement dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau du robinet couler. Il ressortit trois minutes plus tard, torse nu avec son bas de pyjama. Il lança ses vêtements sur la chaise à coté de mon lit. Il déplia le fauteuil juste à côté de Carlie, loin de moi, attrapa une couverture et s'allongea pour dormir. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux, mais je savais que j'avais mérité ce qu'il me faisait subir.

J'attendis que sa respiration soit faible avant de me pencher vers son jean. J'y trouvais la boite en velours noir et l'ouvris. Je contemplais l'anneau simple en argent, orné de pierres multicolores tout autour : noires, rose, blanche, verte, rouge… Elle était sublime. Je l'attrapais délicatement et la passais à mon doigt. Elle glissa parfaitement. Je la gardais plusieurs minutes à mon doigt avant de la remettre à sa place. Je m'endormis, en espérant que le conflit s'apaiserait demain.

* * *

><p>Ce fut beaucoup plus tendu que ce que j'imaginais quand Esmée, Carlisle, Sue et Charlie arrivèrent dans ma chambre. Visiblement, tout le monde était au courant de la demande avortée d'Edward. Ce dernier était descendu prendre un café avec son père, Esmée et Sue glissaient à tour de rôle leur petit doigt dans le poing fermé de Carlie. Je sentais la mère d'Edward contrariée et tendue. Elles s'éclipsèrent dans le couloir, prétextant l'envie d'aller boire un café avec les hommes. Mon père me regarda de longues secondes et s'assit à côté de moi. Lui comme moi savions de quoi nous allions parler.<p>

- Tu sais qu'il m'a appelé ? Juste avant de… te demander ta main. Je me retournais vers lui. Sa voix tremblait et j'ai su directement ce qu'il voulait faire. Je lui ai donné mon consentement. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Bella, la seule question c'est : pourquoi ? Il se pencha vers moi pour me serrer contre lui. Il essuya ce qui coulait de mes yeux. Je bus une gorgée d'eau avant de parler.

- Toi et maman ! Mike et moi ! Les Swan ne sont pas fait pour le mariage, on l'a bien vu !

- Les Swan sont fait pour le mariage quand ils trouvent la bonne personne. Ta mère et moi, on avait un caractère trop opposé pour que ça marche. Toi et Mike, c'était la même chose. Mais c'est pas le même cas entre Edward et toi. Vous vous aimez, vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et vous vous correspondez parfaitement. Ne pense pas à tous ses échecs. Il embrassa ma tempe. Il donnait le même baiser que je donnais à Carlie.

**Edward POV**

Je m'installais derrière un paravent dans le café au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Je laissais mon père nous ramener les boissons et les gâteaux.

- Tiens. Il déposa mon expresso et son café à la crème avec une boite de beignet. J'en piquais un et savourais le sucre qui enrobait la pâte et le chocolat. Mon père en prit un et le mangea bout par bout. Ça va ? Je levais les yeux de mon café que je remuais. Pour une fois, il parut vraiment… inquiet.

- Si tu parles de ce que je pense, alors, on va dire que oui.

- Vous en avez parlé ? Il avala une gorgée de café.

- Non. Je n'ai pas abordé le sujet, elle non plus. Je pris un beignet à la fraise. La confiture sortit du gâteau quand je mordis dedans et s'échoua sur mon pantalon. Je pris une serviette pour réparer les dégâts.

- Tu t'y es peut être mal pris.

- Je vois pas en quoi. J'ai dit que je l'aimais, que je voulais qu'elle porte mon nom, qu'elle reste à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons. Elle pense qu'elle est trop jeune pour se marier.

- Son ex l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait dit oui du premier coup. Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi, hein ? Ma mère et Sue passèrent derrière le paravent. Ma génitrice se pencha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour mettre les choses au point. Elle doit être en train de repenser à tout ça au calme. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle embrassa ma pommette.

- Charlie lui parle en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il arrivera à la raisonner, me rassura Sue.

On resta un long moment à boire un café avant de remonter. Ils avaient visiblement finis de discuter. Bella avait les yeux rougis et les lèvres enflés. Elle avait encore pleuré. Ma mère m'encouragea à aller vers elle en me mettant une main sur les reins. Je me penchais vers elle et embrassais le haut de son crâne.

* * *

><p>- T'es trognonne toi ! Oh oui, tu sais que tu es la plus belle ! Tu le sais ! Les babillements d'Alice inondèrent la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes. Toi, dès que tu marches, je t'entraine dans les boutiques ! Il te faut des supers vêtements ! Et t'en fais pas, tatie Alice payera tout !<p>

- Alice, calme-toi, soufflai-je. Notre fille devait aimer le caractère un peu fou de ma meilleure amie car elle eut un sourire dans ses bras.

Elle faufila son doigt sous son cou et la chatouilla. Elle eut un babillement qui ressemblait visiblement à son premier rire. Un son mélodieux, aigu, mais chaleureux. Elle resta avec nous pendant 20 minutes, s'amusant gentiment à taquiner Carlie en lui retirant sa tétine ou son doudou, la faisant hurler, avant de lui rendre ses biens. Elle la chatouilla une dernière fois.

- Tu viens m'aider à décharger le parc que j'ai acheté pour votre ville dans le coffre. Il est trop lourd et tu es un ami très dévoué ! Je soufflais de dépit.

- Si tu veux. Je reviens ma chérie, tatie Alice a décidé d'être énervante aujourd'hui ! Elle me frappa le bras avant de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière nous. Elle attendit d'être dans l'ascenseur pour me parler, car je me doutais que le parc dans sa caisse n'était qu'un prétexte.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Carlie ? Je l'aime à en crever. Je la connais depuis une journée et demie et j'en suis déjà fou amoureux. Je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses yeux, ils sont tellement beaux, tellement purs ! Ils n'ont pas encore connu le mal ou la souffrance. Et j'aimerais qu'elle ne connaisse jamais un truc pareil. Elle me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la cabine arrive à bon port. Je la suivis jusqu'à la voiture, vérifiant de tous les côtés qu'il n'y ait pas de paparazzi.

- Et avec Bella ? Ca va pas ? J'ai senti un froid plutôt important dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Tu ne la tenais pas dans tes bras, tu ne l'embrassais pas comme avant…

- Rien qu'un conflit passager. Elle ouvrit son coffre. Je pris le carton léger contenant le parc en kit. Elle verrouilla sa voiture et se planta en face de moi.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu as fait une connerie, tu as dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Le voilà, le problème. Je pris le carton d'une seule main et attrapais l'écrin que je lançais pour qu'elle le rattrape. Je la contournais sans la regarder et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Ses petites jambes de lutin me rattrapèrent sans difficulté.

- C'est une bague de fiançailles, c'est ça ? C'est merveilleux ! Toi qui ne croyait ni au mariage et encore moins aux enfants, je ne te reconnais plus ! Elle tenta de m'enlacer. Je me reculais.

- Elle veut pas se marier. J'ai fait ma demande hier et elle m'a rembarré. Voilà où il est, le problème. J'ouvris la Volvo à distance. Alice m'ouvrit le coffre. J'y déposais le carton et refermais le tout.

- Je peux comprendre que tu sois vexé, mais ça doit être pareil pour elle. Va lui parler. Calmement. Demande lui les raisons de ce non, si elle a des doutes sur la solidité de votre relation, mettez les choses au point avant que ça ne pourrisse. Va ! Elle replaça l'écrin dans ma main. Je la pris contre moi et la serrais à l'en étouffer. Je m'empressais de repartir vers l'ascenseur.

Il était 18 heures et les visites étaient interdites. Personne ne pourrait nous déranger. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrais. Bella câlinait notre fille, la berçant contre elle tout en regardant ses yeux. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et passais mon bras autour de ses reins. Elle hésita avant de se caler contre moi, glissant sa tête sur mon épaule. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait parler le premier. Je me forçais à le faire.

- Tu me dois une… explication.

- Je sais. Elle reposa Carlie pour être plus à l'aise. Tu m'en veux toujours ? On se regarda profondément pour la première fois de la journée.

- Je veux juste comprendre ton refus. Ça m'a démolit de t'entendre dire non avec une telle… franchise ! C'est la première fois que je me fais rejeter par la personne que j'aime et putain ça fait mal ! J'avais le cœur en mille morceaux hier soir, et j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne ressentais pas le même amour que je te porte.

- Tu te trompes. Je t'aime bien plus que tu m'aimes. J'en suis persuadée. On se serra dans les bras l'un de l'autre brutalement. On ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Je t'ai dit non car je voulais protéger notre couple. Le protéger car un mariage dans la famille Swan se solde toujours en divorce. Je veux pas que Carlie subisse ce que j'ai enduré. Et j'ai peur aussi des médias. Ils vont nous épier, nous traquer pour avoir un cliché du mariage, ils vont s'acharner, ils vont penser qu'on se marie parce que je t'ai piégé en tombant enceinte de toi, ils, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. Ce fut notre premier baiser de la journée.

- Les médias, je m'en contrefous. Honnêtement. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais nous, on connait la vérité. Tu n'as pas essayé de me piéger en tombant enceinte de Carlie, tu m'as seulement fait le plus beau cadeau au monde. On dira à papa qu'on veut une cérémonie intime, juste avec la famille et les amis. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas essuyer une séparation, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Un mariage s'entretient, et je te garantis que j'entretiendrais le nôtre. Le mariage, en vrai, c'est quoi ? Tu t'unis à moi pour l'éternité, tu changes ton nom pour porter le même que celui de ta fille et de l'homme que tu aimes ! Ça ne va pas détruire notre couple. Je suis sure que le mariage entre tes parents aurait explosé même sans union légale.

- J'ai envie de ça, crois-moi. Mais j'ai peur ! Je la serrais contre moi et embrassais son front. J'ai besoin de temps. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Elle colla son front contre le mien. On se mariera, promis. Mais pas tout de suite.

**3 MOIS PLUS TARD.**

- Attends, je crois que j'ai oublié de te mettre suffisamment de couches. Je vais ajouter un paquet par précaution. Je courus à la salle de bain pour donner un autre paquet de couches à Angie.

- Edward, calme-toi, calme-toi. On va bien s'en occuper de ta progéniture ! Toi, occupe-toi de ton diner ! Je mis un autre pyjama par précaution.

- On ira la chercher vers 9 heures et demi, ok ? Angie acquiesça. Je me penchais vers mon bébé qui avait bien grandi et la tenue dans mes bras. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, passant d'un bleu pur à un bleu presque vert. Des yeux sublimes. Ecoute Carlie, papa et maman, ils t'abandonnent chez marraine Angela pour une nuit, d'accord ? Tu seras sage, et tu embêtes pas Elodie, d'accord ? Elle me regarda en souriant, le regard bien éveillée. Je t'aime. Je lui embrassais le bout du nez. Ça, c'est le bisou de maman ! J'embrassais sa joue rebondie avant de l'emmener dans la voiture d'Angela. Je l'attachais solidement avant de claquer la porte. Merci pour ton aide au fait. J'y serais pas arrivé sans toi !

- C'est rien. Ecoute, connaissant Bella, elle ne pourra pas refuser. Tu as tout préparé, alors fonce ! Elle s'installa côté conducteur et fit une marche arrière. Je ne lâchais pas ma fille du regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Les trois premiers mois avec elle ont été… fabuleux ! Bon, le premier mois, on a fait beaucoup, beaucoup de nuits blanches. A l'hôpital, elle dormait comme un loir, mais à la maison… Biberon tous les quatre heures, les couches à changer à deux heures du matin… que du bonheur ! Bella m'aidait grandement, mais je sentais qu'elle avait du mal aussi. On se relayait au possible, faisant une nuit chacun pour laisser l'autre dormir, mais c'est enfer. Elle commence à s'habituer à sa chambre, elle pleure de moins en moins. Espérons qu'elle continue comme ça ! Carlie est une gosse adorable, j'adore rentrer du travail et la prendre sur mes genoux, la chatouiller avec son doudou, la faire rire, la nourrir, la laver… J'essaye de me contenir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui acheter une nouvelle peluche presque toutes les semaines.

Je montais m'habiller, retirant mon vieux tee-shirt troué et jogging pour un costume. Ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! J'ai chargé Alice d'emmener Bella en 'sortie shopping', prétextant qu'elle voulait s'acheter une robe pour le mariage d'une amie. Normalement, la robe qu'elle avait achetée serait celle qu'elle porterait pour notre mariage. Angela était venue m'aider à confectionner un repas correct et gardait Carlie pour la nuit. Je glissais l'écrin dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et redescendis.

Ce soir, normalement, elle devrait dire oui à la question : veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère !

* * *

><p>Voila ! Comme vous vous en doutez (ou pas), le prochain chapitre sera le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Mais pas de panique ! Les OS dont je vous avez parlés seront écrits. Je les publierais à la suite du dernier chapitre, je ne vais pas créer une histoire à part pour ça. Mais, je posterais le premier OS… autour du 29-30 juin. Je sais que ça fait un grand grand écart entre la fin de l'histoire et le premier OS, mais cet écart est dut tout simplement au BAC. Je passe mes écrits entre le 18-22 juin, et j'ai un oral le 24. Je préfère terminer tout ça avant de me remettre à l'écriture.<p>

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous retrouve dimanche prochain !

ROBisous ^^


	47. Mariage n2

Hello ! Voila un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de l'absence que je ais vous imposer !

nana10 : Ils suffisaient qu'ils se parlent pour que tout reparte sur des roulettes ! Merci pour ta review ^^

twlight-poison : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Désolé, mon oral c'est le mardi 26, dans la matinée *angoisse déjà* Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ils fallaient qu'ils mettent toutes leurs pensées à plat, je ne voulais pas de rupture entre eux. Merci pour ta review ^^ Et je vais me défoncer pour le bac !

Misstwilight38 : Coucou ! De rien ^^ Oui, juste deux ans, grace à une amie qui m'a fait découvrir la suite ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Ne t'en fais pas, après ce chapitre, personne ne devrait avoir des envies de meurtres ou de visites nocturnes chez moi ! Merci pour ta review, gros bisous ! Je croise aussi les doigts pour le bac ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Je terminais de regarder la cuisson des lasagnes dans le four, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas brulés. Alice venait tout juste de m'envoyer un texto pour me dire qu'elles venaient de finir les boutiques et qu'elles rentraient sans tarder. J'allais dans la salle de bain et ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire.

Je m'installais sur le canapé et mis la télé par reflexe, pour me détendre. J'aurais bien fumé une cigarette, mais je n'avais pas de paquet. La dernière fois que la fumée de tabac avait pénétré mon corps, c'était il y a trois mois, à l'hôpital, après son non. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si jamais elle me redit non ce soir. La fuite, à nouveau ?

Les graviers dehors crissèrent, et je vis les deux phares de la voiture d'Alice créer un faisceau lumineux dans la maison, à travers la fenêtre. Je me levais, les jambes tremblantes, et attendit qu'elle rentre.

- C'est la dernière fois que je vais faire les magasins avec Alice ! Vu la quantité de fringues qu'elle a acheté pour Carlie, elle est habillé pour… l'année. Elle me contempla de la tête au pied et regarda la table ronde dressé au milieu du salon. Où est Carlie ? Pourquoi tu as mis ton costume ? Je sentais une pointe de peur dans sa voix.

- Surprise ! Carlie va bien, elle est chez Angela pour la nuit. Et, au cas où tu aurais oublié, ça fait un an et demi aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensemble. Je m'approchais d'elle et récupérais tous les vêtements. Un bon bain chaud t'attend dans la salle de bain, profites-en. J'embrassais le haut de son crâne.

- Tu m'accompagnerais dans la baignoire ? J'aime pas être seule alors que tu es disponible. Sa main courut sur mon torse.

- Je vais mettre tout ça dans la chambre de notre fille et j'arrive. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et enleva son pull devant moi avant de claquer la porte. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre de Carlie, allumais son lustre et vidais d'un seul coup tous les body, robes, chaussettes, chaussures, pull, pantalon, short, jupe qu'Alice avait acheté.

Je posais tout ça sur sa commode, ne prenant même pas le temps de ranger, et défis les boutons de ma chemise tout en marchant. Je pénétrais dans la salle de bain. Bella avait allumé des bougies et m'attendais au milieu de l'eau chaude. Je fis attention, en retirant mon pantalon, à ne faire tomber ni l'écrin avec la bague, ni ma déclaration que j'avais rédigé sur papier, pour ne pas faire de faux pas cette fois ci. Je retirais tout le reste sans encombre et me glissais derrière elle. Mes mains se trouvèrent sur son ventre désormais plat. Elle se laissa aller contre moi, ses cheveux chatouillant mon torse.

- Mmh, on est bien là.

- Profite, profite, car demain, le chef sera de retour. Elle frappa mes abdos.

- Parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Elle le fait pas exprès !

- Tu sais que je rigole, hein ? J'embrassais son cou dénudé.

- Mais oui, je te taquine ! Elle tordit son corps pour me faire face et m'embrasser. Mmh, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire l'amour dans une baignoire ! Elle se tourna totalement vers moi et enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins.

- Les lasagnes vont être brulées… Elle se pencha vers mon oreille et y murmura d'une voix foutrement sensuelle.

- Et alors ? Je m'empressais de trouver un préservatif dans un des nombreux tiroirs de la commode.

* * *

><p>Les lasagnes connurent un bien triste sort, car une imposante couche de brulé ornait le dessus. Je tentais de la gratter pour en récupérer la majeure partie, ce qui s'avéra plutôt complexe. Je déposais l'assiette face à ma chérie et nous servit deux verres de vins. Elle avait revêtue une des robes qu'elle s'était acheté aujourd'hui, noire, fendue sur le côté, dévoilant la majeure partie de sa jambe gauche tout en masquant le plus intéressant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de manger tout en la regardant dans les yeux, ses prunelles marron trouvant un nouvel éclat sur la lumière vacillante des bougies. J'aurais aimé que Carlie hérite des yeux de sa mère.<p>

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- J'aime tes yeux. Ils sont… incroyables !

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu faisais une fixette sur les yeux. Elle sourit avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin. J'attendis qu'elle ait fini son plat pour débarrasser et aller chercher la charlotte aux fraises qu'Angela et moi avions réalisées. Le moment approche…

Je déposais le gâteau imposant au centre de la table. Elle se lécha rapidement le haut de la lèvre, excitant mon esprit dépravé. Je m'assis rapidement pour cacher l'érection qui commençait à se former. Je contemplais mon gâteau pour faire redescendre la pression. Je la vis s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette quand elle eut fini. Allez mec, j'crois que tu dois y aller ! Je me levais et sentis mes jambes trembler.

- Me dis pas qu'il reste encore à manger, je vais exploser ! Je ne répondis pas mais tombais à genoux devant elle. Une lumière de compréhension naquit dans ses prunelles. Je levais la main pour lui faire signe de ne pas parler, de me laisser faire. Ma voix sonna rauque dans la pièce.

- Bella, tu… tu es la femme la plus douce et la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Quand on s'est rencontré dans l'ascenseur il y a plusieurs années de ça, j'ai directement eu envie de te faire l'amour. Mais, tu m'avais envoyé bouler. Elle eut un sourire en repensant à ce jour. Puis, il y a eu ce jour inespéré où je t'ai vu dans le vestiaire du restaurant Mickey à Walt Disney Word. Je m'y suis mal prit pour te séduire, et je m'en voulais le soir, en rentrant chez moi. La chance a frappé une nouvelle fois, car tu es venue, et on a bu toute la soirée. Tu as eu peur de tes sentiments et tu as fui. Coup de chance, en voyant que tu étais parti, j'ai pris ma moto et j'ai trouvé ton camion. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'à la plage et je t'ai embrassé. On a continué à vivre ensemble. Tu as été là pour moi quand j'ai eu mon accident de moto, tu étais là pour m'aider à affronter mon père… Tu as toujours été là dans les moments durs pour moi. Je sais que j'suis pas le mec idéal quand il s'agit de responsabilité. Mais avec toi, et Carlie, j'ai tout pour m'améliorer. Je pris l'écrin dans ma poche et l'ouvris dans ma paume. Bella, je sais pas comment te le dire, mais je veux que tu m'épouses. Je veux que tu sois toujours à mes côtés, et je veux qu'on continue notre histoire tous les trois. Alors, acceptes-tu de devenir Isabella Cullen ? Elle se leva et tomba à genou en face de moi.

- Oui. Je veux être Isabella Cullen ! Un immense sourire envahit mon visage pendant que j'essuyais ses larmes de bonheur. Je retirais l'anneau de la mousse qui l'entourait et attrapais sa main gauche.

- T'es sure cette fois ci ? Elle eut un petit rire.

- Oui. Oui ! Oui ! Je fis glisser sans souci la bague, qui lui allait parfaitement. Je maintenus sa main dans la mienne et m'inclinais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Nos langues se taquinèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Bella se recula de moi en première pour reprendre son souffle.

- La chambre ou le parquet ? Demandai-je en taquinant son lobe d'oreille, la faisant gémir.

- Lit ! Souffla-t-elle. Je la fis décoller dans mes bras, comme la future mariée qu'elle était, et l'emmenais en quatrième vitesse en haut, sur la mezzanine.

* * *

><p>- J'aime bien ce moment après l'amour, souffla Bella en massant ma nuque sous ces doigts. Ce moment de plénitude parfaite, où tout semble possible. Où j'me sens bien. Je renforçais mes bras autour de sa taille et allais taquiner son mamelon en soufflant légèrement dessus. Je la sentis frapper mon crane. Sa bague de fiançailles ajouta un peu de douleur. On peut pas parler de truc sérieux !<p>

- J'te l'ai dit en te demandant en mariage il y a trente minutes : Je suis en cours d'amélioration, tu as pas encore le produit fini ! J'attrapais sa main et déposais un baiser sur l'anneau que je lui avais mis.

- J'espère que le prochain modèle sera amélioré ! Je me hissais à l'aide de mes bras et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'écrouler. Je sentis ses doigts masser mon crane. Edward ? Je levais les yeux pour la regarder. Faut que je te parle d'un truc.

- Vas-y. Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Elle expira l'air par ses narines bruyamment.

- J'aimerais me faire poser un implant contraceptif.

- Un quoi ?

- Un implant ! C'est un bâtonnet qu'on m'implanterait dans le bras, et qui aurait le même effet que la pilule. Il agit pendant trois ans, et il y a un suivi tous les trois mois. Plus besoin de penser au préservatif, ce qui enlève la possibilité 'd'accident', et… ça nous laisse du temps pour envisager l'idée d'avoir un autre bébé. J'ai toute la doc, mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

- C'est sur ?

- A 99.9%. Bon, c'est un peu cher, mais j'ai les moyens. Alors ?

- Ben, pourquoi pas ! Mais on partage la somme tous les deux. Et ça agit au bout de combien de temps ? Et comment ils te le mettent ?

- Au bout de 24 heures. C'est par anesthésie locale. Une demi-journée à l'hôpital, et c'est tout.

- Ok. Mais… Il va falloir passer tout mon stock de préservatifs… Car ils seront pas réutilisables dans trois ans… Je me hissais à sa hauteur et l'embrassais. Je sentis ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Bébé ? Ça te dirait pas de changer de position ? Elle comprit en me voyant que je pensais à quelque chose de bien précis.

Elle se détacha de moi et roula sur le ventre. Elle tendit ses muscles pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Je contemplais sa chute de reins et ses fesses divines. Je me penchais vers son intimité rose et ouverte pour y tendre ma langue. Je vis ses mains attraper l'oreiller sur lequel elle était. Je la torturais lentement pendant plusieurs minutes, excitant brusquement son clitoris avant de me diriger ailleurs. Je lui accordais sa jouissance, l'entendant me supplier. Un des plus beaux sons au monde. Je pensais à attraper un préservatif avant de la prendre sauvagement. Son second orgasme éclata moins de deux minutes après le premier. Je continuais en m'accrochant à ses épaules sans lui faire trop mal. J'accélérais mes coups de butoirs, faisant exprès de taquiner son point préféré à l'intérieur d'elle. J'excitais son clitoris et nous jouîmes ensemble, nos corps couverts de sueurs.

**Bella POV**

- Oh ma petite puce ! Viens là, tu m'as trop, trop manqué ! Je détachais les sangles qui empêchaient Carlie de tomber et la serrais dans mes bras. Je sentis sa tête se glisser au creux de mon cou. Je l'embrassais délicatement plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle a été sage ?

- Oui, comme une petite princesse ! Elle a eu un peu de mal à dormir, mais après le biberon de trois heures du matin, elle a dormi comme un loir. Et à ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas été sage vous ! Je remontais mon pull pour qu'il cache le suçon plutôt gros d'Edward. Alors, tu as dit quoi ? Je transférais Carlie sur mon bras droit et tendit le gauche pour qu'elle contemple l'anneau avec toutes les pierres précieuses de différentes couleurs.

- Oh elle est superbe ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Je confiais Carlie à Edward pour serrer ma meilleure amie contre moi. Je me penchais à son oreille pour murmurer.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que tu seras mon témoin. Enfin, si tu es d'accord ! Elle renforça son étreinte autour de moi.

Esmée comprit de quoi il en retournait directement quand elle nous vit en sortant de la voiture. Edward porta Carlie contre lui et tenait ma main dans la sienne, faisant briller les différents joyaux. J'eus un léger rougissement en m'approchant de ma belle-mère.

- Je savais que tu dirais oui ! Fais voir ! Je lâchais délicatement Edward et mis ma main au niveau de son visage. Elle est sublime. Elle tendit les bras pour me serrer contre elle. Je commence à avoir l'habitude des câlins made in Esmée. Edward me tendit Carlie pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras. T'as vu ma petite puce, papa et maman vont se marier ! C'est super ça, hein ? Elle taquina sa joue. Elle rigola contre moi.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur de sa maison et reposais Carlie dans son landau. Je la poussais à l'aide de mon pied pour qu'elle s'endorme. Esmée revint dans la pièce principale avec un catalogue et un plateau comportant trois coupes de champagne.

- Santé ! On trinqua tous les trois. Carlisle n'était pas là, il avait une tonne de boulot en ce moment.

- Il va falloir décider d'une date pour le mariage, de l'endroit où vous voulez le faire, du traiteur… on peut reprendre le même que pour le mariage de ton frère. Les fleurs, les invités… J'ai hâte de m'y mettre !

- Maman, nous sommes fiancés depuis à peine deux jours, on a le temps, tenta de la calmer Edward.

- Justement non ! Il faut commencer le plus vite possible ! Cette précipitation à vouloir nous marier me rappela mon ancien mariage qui devait avoir lieu. Edward remarqua mon trouble.

- Chérie, ça va ? Je hochais simplement la tête. Si tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps, il n'y a aucun souci, on peut attendre.

- Ne t'en fais. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

* * *

><p>Je payais le taxi et fis un rapide contrôle avant de descendre de la voiture, par précaution. Je rentrais rapidement, me sentant fatigué suite à l'opération, même si ce n'était qu'une anesthésie locale. Edward était sur le canapé, la télé au minimum pour ne pas déranger Carlie qui faisait la sieste.<p>

- Alors ?

- Ca va, ça va. J'ai un peu mal, mais ça va passer. Je levais le bras où on voyait discrètement l'implant sous ma peau. J'vais appeler ta mère, Alice, Angie et Rosalie pour leur demander de reporter l'essayage de robe de mariée, j'suis pas en état.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Repose-toi. Il embrassa mon front et décrocha le téléphone. Je me posais sur le canapé, regardant mollement la télé, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri me réveille. Je n'avais pas eu conscience que je m'étais endormie… pendant plus d'une heure et demi quand même !

Je me levais pour aller récupérer ma fille. Elle se tortillait dans son lit en criant, attendant qu'on se préoccupe d'elle.

- Eh ben alors, c'est qu'on est râleuse ! Je la portais dans mes bras. Ma peau tira un peu et me fit mal au niveau de l'implant. Je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain et la déshabillais pour changer sa couche. Toute propre, je lui préparais son biberon que je lui donnais sur le canapé. Elle mangeait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à la naissance. Je la fis roter dans mes bras et l'installais dans son transat, l'amusant avec ses différentes peluches.

* * *

><p>- Elle est sublime ! Commenta Rosalie quand je défilais devant ma famille et mes amies.<p>

- Bof, j'adhère pas. Je me regardais dans le reflet du miroir. La robe était certes très belle, mais je n'aimais pas à toute cette dentelle dégoulinante ni à cette longue traine.

- On ne va pas te dire quel robe choisir, c'est ton mariage, c'est toi qui va la porter. La date avait déjà été fixée. Notre mariage se déroulera le 16 juillet. Une grande majorité des choses étaient déjà prévu.

Nous avions réservés la chapelle, la tente que nous monterions dans le jardin des Cullen pour accueillir toute les invités. Nous avions choisis les fleurs qui orneront toutes les tables, tous les bancs de l'église ainsi que celle de mon bouquet. Les invitations avaient été envoyées il y a deux mois et tout le monde avait répondu. Le repas et le vin étaient choisis, nous avons passés presque une demi-journée pour la nourriture ainsi que les dragués. En somme, tous les détails 'technique' du mariage étaient réglés. Ne manquait que ma robe et le costume d'Edward.

Je repartis dans la cabine et me changeai pour la quatrième fois. J'ouvris une nouvelle housse blanche et me glissais dans le nouveau vêtement. C'était un bustier sans bretelle, dévoilant tout mon cou. La robe était très resserrée au niveau du buste, mais très fluide autour de mes jambes. Pas de traine derrière moi. Parfait. Je sortis une nouvelle fois et soulevais le tissu pour ne pas marcher dessus. Je savais déjà que j'allais prendre cette robe. Très simple, mais je l'adorais. Sue, Esmée, Rosalie, Alice et Angela étaient visiblement du même avis que moi.

- Elle te va à merveille, me complimenta Sue.

- Elle ne fait pas trop ressortir mes seins ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Alice se leva et ajusta le corsage pour que je puisse respirer un peu. La vendeuse nous rejoignit et commença à prendre note pour les retouches. Je restais une vingtaine de minutes debout, la laissant poser des aiguilles un peu partout. La robe devrait être prête le mois prochain.

Ensuite, la partie la plus intéressante (pour moi), fut de choisir les robes pour mes demoiselles d'honneurs, Alice et Rosalie. Angela m'avait déjà montré sa robe pour le mariage, et je laissais mes belles mères choisir le tailleur qu'elles veulent.

Je rentrais chez moi éreintée après cette journée essayage. La première chose que je fis, c'est prendre Carlie sur mes genoux que je couvris de baisers. Elle rigola tout en tenant sa peluche. Mon fiancé s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit une enveloppe.

- Nos résultats de prises de sang. Pas de MST ou autre saloperie pour aucun de nous deux, et ton implant fait bien son job. Il embrassa ma tempe. Carlie fit tomber son doudou. Je le récupérais et le lui redonnais dans sa main.

- Oh tu m'as manqué ! Tes mamies et ta marraine m'ont fait courir aujourd'hui ! Edward me tendit son biberon. Je mis la tétine dans sa bouche. J'ai trouvé une super robe pour papa, mais il pourra pas la voir. Et j'ai aussi trouvé ton ensemble pour le mariage. Il ouvrit le sac et déplia ce que j'avais acheté pour notre fille. C'était une petite robe blanche avec un tee-shirt assorti pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, ainsi que des petites chaussures blanches vernies. Tu vas être tellement belle que tu vas me voler la vedette ! Elle eut un sourire tout en buvant son lait.

Je la fis roter contre mon épaule et l'emmenai à la salle de bain. Je lui fis prendre son bain avec l'aide d'Edward pour gagner du temps. Elle est toujours sage dans son bain, elle ne nous a jamais éclaboussés. Je lui mis un pyjama propre et l'installais dans son lit. Je lui fis son baiser habituel sur le bout du nez, Edward l'embrassa sur la joue, et allumais son mobile et baby-phone avant de la laisser dormir. On mangea les deux petites quiches qui restaient sur le canapé. Je me blottis dans les bras de mon futur mari, regardant un vieux film à la télé.

- Emmett a organisé mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Il aura lieu samedi. Il eut un sourire. Je me tendis dans ses bras et me penchais vers ma canette de coca pour garder une contenance. Ça te gène ?

- Non. Ma voix résonna une octave trop haute.

- Bella… Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Laisse-moi voir la fin du film. Il ne répondit pas et augmenta légèrement le son du téléviseur.

* * *

><p>- Je ne rentrerais pas tard, promis. Une, peut être deux heures du matin, ok ? Il prit ses clefs et son téléphone sur le comptoir.<p>

- Pas de souci. Je dormirais surement, ne fais pas de bruit. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Il fit courir sa main le long de ma joue avant de partir. Il me laissa seule à la maison, Carlie dormant déjà dans son lit.

Je me mis sur le canapé et allumais la télé. Je n'arrivais pas une seule seconde à me concentrer sur le feuilleton qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je pensais à lui, assis sur un canapé avec Emmett, plusieurs strip-teaseuses face à lui se trémoussant, exposant ses fesses et ses seins, le touchant, le caressant… La jalousie me mordit au plus profond de moi et je fus incapable de monter dormir. Je donnais le biberon à Carlie à 23 heures 30 et attendit. Il rentra vers 2 heures 15 du matin. Il avait plusieurs marques de rouge à lèvres sur le visage et un air béat avant de me voir au milieu du salon.

- Hey bébé. Tu dors pas ?

- J'y arrivais pas. J'ai préféré t'attendre.

- Allez, viens, on est crevé tous les deux. Il passa son bras autour de mes reins et m'emmena vers notre escalier.

- C'était… bien ? Demandai-je en montant les marches menant à notre chambre.

- Ne te fais pas de mal Bella. Ça ne sert à rien. Il m'embrassa la tempe et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer toutes les traces de lèvres. Pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait, il me fit tendrement l'amour dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

><p>- Bella, tu te maries demain, donc, nuit complète ! Donne-moi le baby-phone, insista Sue.<p>

- Non, c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas de me réveiller.

- Bella... Je débranchais la prise vers ma table de nuit et la lui tendit. Voilà qui est mieux ! Je vais terminer le diner. Je vais faire quelque chose de léger, ça te va ?

- Ce sera parfait. Elle redescendit au salon et je l'entendis mettre la table.

Demain, le grand jour… glops ! Je sais que tout sera parfait, je l'ai organisé avec Esmée et Sue. La météo devait être clémente, ne nous accablant pas de la chaleur particulièrement étouffante d'Orlando. Seuls peu de journalistes avaient été prévenus du mariage, et ils auraient juste droit à une photo de nous et d'Edward. Personne ne verrait Carlie, j'y avais tenu. Edward passe la soirée chez ses parents, et les miens sont arrivés il y a quatre jours pour les préparatifs de dernière minute. Entre mon père et moi, je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus angoissé.

- C'est prêt ! Nous appelâmes Sue. Elle avait seulement fait une salade avec des pates. J'avalais mon assiette tout en surveillant Carlie dans sa chaise face à moi. J'allais lui donner le biberon, mais Sue me l'interdit.

- Tu vas prendre un bon bain, et au dodo ! Il faut que tu ais un beau teint, et le meilleur moyen, c'est une nuit de sommeil complète. J'embrassais ma fille, la laissant avec ma belle-mère et suivit son conseil. Je restais environ vingt minutes dans la baignoire avant de ressortir, vêtue d'un short et un débardeur rose. J'embrassais mon père en passant et montais dans mon lit. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'endormir. A ma grande surprise, Morphée me recueilli dans ses bras quand ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

><p>J'étais dans mon peignoir confortable, face à un miroir, avec Alice qui s'occupait de mes cheveux, Rosalie du maquillage, et Angela me faisait les ongles. Les trois étaient déjà pomponnés et passait leur matinée sur moi, poupée Barbie grandeur nature pour mes amies. J'avais laissé la partie maquillage à Rosalie, étant donné qu'elle passait sa journée à ça, et mes mains tremblaient trop pour que je puisse me maquiller correctement. Il était onze heures, et le stress me tordait le ventre.<p>

Angela termina sa tâche en première et en profita pour aller s'épiler à la cire dans la salle de bain. Alice passa une dernière couche de laque sur mes cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche sur mon crane. Rosalie termina de me maquiller vers midi.

- Tu seras la plus belle aujourd'hui, n'en doute pas. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Rosalie avait fait des merveilles. J'avais le teint clair, les yeux légèrement cernés de noir, qui augmentait la taille de mes pupilles marron chocolat. Mes lèvres étaient d'un rose pulpeux, un rose naturel.

- Allez, file te changer ! Je montais dans ma chambre et ouvris délicatement la robe que Rosalie avait amené ce matin. Je me glissais dedans, espérant que je n'avais pas pris trop de poids depuis le dernier essayage. Elle m'allait parfaitement. Ma meilleure amie arriva et m'aida à remonter la fermeture, mes mains tremblant trop. Je pensais au dernier moment à mettre ma jarretière bleue sous ma robe. Elle m'aida à descendre les marches pour que je ne me casse pas la figure.

- Tu es parfaite ! Rosalie essuya rapidement une larme sur sa joue.

- Merde, si vous pleurez, je vous suis ! On fit un gros câlin toutes les quatre avant que je ne les vois partir, avec ma belle-mère et ma fille, me laissant seule chez moi avec mon père. Il sortit de sa chambre, avec un costume sombre, son nœud papillon pendant mollement sur son torse. Je m'approchais de lui pour le lui nouer.

- Tu es sublime ma puce. J'eus un léger rougissement.

- Merci. On s'assit côte à côte sur le canapé, attendant que la voiture vienne nous chercher.

- Tu as quelque chose de neuf et tout le tralala ?

- Quelque chose de neuf, ma robe. Quelque chose d'ancien, mes boucles d'oreilles. Quelque chose de bleu, ma jarretière, et quelque chose d'emprunté… Je voulais prendre ta médaille de baptême, si tu es d'accord.

- Bien sûr. Il la détacha et la passa autour de mon cou. Il l'attacha lui-même. Le pendentif tomba au milieu de mon cou. Tu sais, j'ai failli à une des promesses que j'ai faites le jour de ta naissance. Celle de ne jamais laisser un homme s'approcher de toi.

- Tu auras au moins rempli celle d'être le meilleur père au monde et de m'avoir rendu heureuse. Une voiture se stationna devant la maison. C'est pour nous ! Je me levais et enfilais mes talons hauts. Mon père me prit le bras et m'accompagna à la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière pour que je me glisse à côté de lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chapelle fut beaucoup trop court selon moi. On se gara devant le parvis désert. Seuls trois journalistes étaient là. Je leur fis un léger signe avant de me mettre devant la porte close de la chapelle. Rosalie et Alice étaient derrière moi et arrangèrent la robe pour qu'il n'y ait pas de faux plis.

- Tu es prêté ? J'eus un moment d'hésitation en pensant à toutes ses personnes derrière la porte. Mais en pensant à Edward et Carlie, je savais ce que je voulais. Je savais où je devais aller. Je hochais simplement la tête. C'est parti ! murmura-t-il. Il poussa la porte, révélant à mes yeux l'allée déserte. L'orgue résonna dans le lieu saint.

Je regardais Edward face à moi, rayonnant de bonheur. Il avait un costume blanc avec un nœud papillon. Une fleur rouge ornait le devant de son veston. Il m'attendait. Je ne reconnus aucun de mes proches. Je ne voyais personne à part lui. J'arrivais rapidement à sa hauteur. Carlie me reconnut et un cri de joie qui résonna fortement, me faisant sourire. Je caressais sa joue en passant avant de me poster face à Edward. Il était encore plus beau. Papa déposa ma main dans celle d'Edward et embrassa ma joue avant d'aller s'assoir.

Plus aucun doute possible. Je savais ce que je devais dire. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Plus de stress, plus d'angoisse. Que de l'amour. L'amour que je porte à Edward depuis plus de deux ans. Et que je lui porterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

><p>Voila le dernier véritable chapitre de l'histoire ! Le prochain qui sera publié sera, je pense, un résumé de l'enfance de Carlie : sa première dent, ses premieres dents, quand elle a apprit à marcher…<p>

Je vous revois donc au alentour du 27, juste après mon oral ! Ou alors, dans le pire des cas, le dimanche 1er juillet !

ROBisous ^^


	48. OS 1 : Premiers pas difficiles

Coucou ! Et non, vous ne revez pas, je suis bien de retour avec un peu d'avance ! Merci pour tout vos merdes et bonnes chances pour le BAC. J'ai enfin fini les écrits (heuresement, sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas supporter etre stressé tous les jours), il me reste plus que mon oral de spé mardi. Vu qu'il est prêt, je me suis dis que j'allais écrire la suite, qui m'a tourné en tête depuis 15 jours.

Misstwilight38 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'espere que je ne t'ai pas fait pleurer ? Merci pour ton bonne chance, ça s'est bien passé (enfin, j'crois !) Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

lili08 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cet fic d ! Merci pour ton merde ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Je penserai à toi mercredi ! Merde pour ton oral ! Ca c'est bien passé les écrits pour toi ? Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Jackye : Bonjour, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce dernier chapitre en tant que tel ! Merci pour ton merde, il m'a porté chance ! Joyeux anniversaire avec presque une semaine de retard ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Elle ne pouvait pas dire non après le diner et la demande préparé à l'avance ! Je ne réponds pas à la question du second enfant, car elle sera longuement évoqué dans un OS futur… Merci pour ton bonne chance, je croise les doigts pour mardi. Merci pour ta review ^^

nana10 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

missgaelle : Merci ! Je croise les doigts pour mardi ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anastatia39 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cet fic du début à la fin ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

J'entendais les grognements sourds d'Edward au creux de mon oreille. J'essayais de soulever encore un peu mon bassin pour mieux le sentir. Il accéléra.

- Putain bébé, j'y suis presque ! Je glissais ma main entre nous deux. J'allais exciter mon clitoris pour venir un peu plus rapidement. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, je convulsais de plaisir entre son corps et le matelas. Il me martela encore de trois coups de reins avant de s'effondrer, recouvert de transpiration. Je happais ses lèvres et échangeais un baiser avec mon nouveau mari.

Notre mariage s'était déroulé le mois dernier. Et il n'y avait aucuns mots pour dire à quel point j'étais heureuse. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je pouvais revoir la cérémonie en entier, jusqu'à notre départ vers minuit. Nous étions en voyage de noces dans la maison de vacances des Cullen, à Titusville, à deux heures d'Orlando.

- J'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, soufflai-je. Ben oui, au bout d'un mois de voyages de noces, il faut rentrer ! Mais rentrer demain…

- Moi non plus, mais… Il allait répondre mais le baby-phone posé sur la table de nuit nous transmit les gazouillis de Carlie, dans la chambre à côté de la nôtre. Je me dégageai d'en dessous de son corps et me relevais. Je fis glisser ma nuisette sur mes jambes, remis mon dessous qu'Edward avait envoyé valser et sortit de la pièce.

- Eh ben, c'est que tu as bien dormi ma pupuce ! Viens dans les bras de maman. Je l'attrapais difficilement et la calais sur mon bras. Elle allait avoir un an le mois prochain. Elle devenait de plus en plus lourde à porter. Allez, on va prendre le petit déjeuner. Je passais par la cuisine et prit une compote dans le frigo et ses gâteaux mou. Ses dents commencent à peine à sortir.

J'ouvris la baie vitrée et nous installais sur la terrasse en bois clair surplombant la plage de la ville. J'attachais Carlie sur sa chaise haute et me mis à côté d'elle. Je n'avais aucune honte à sortir en nuisette dehors, nous n'avions pas de voisin et personne ne pouvait nous voir d'ici. J'ouvris le pot de compote, en versais un peu dans la cuillère et l'approchais de sa bouche. Parfois, elle acceptait de manger seule, parfois, il fallait que je lui donne la cuillère.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Edward apparut dans mon champ de vision, vêtu de son seul boxer noir. Il déposa un plateau avec les tasses, la cafetière, du pain, du beurre et tous ce qu'il fallait pour faire des tartines. Il déposa un baiser sur mon crane et se mit face à moi, à côté de Carlie.

- Prends ton petit déjeuner, je vais finir de lui donner la compote. Je lui donnais le pot et nous versais deux tasses de cafés.

- Et ben alors ma petite, t'en veux plus ? Il essaya de stimuler ses lèvres avec la cuillère. Elle refusa de les ouvrir, et s'énerva plutôt sur le papier du gâteau qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchirer. Edward le lui prit des mains pour l'ouvrir. Elle fourra directement le gâteau dans sa bouche, avalant presque un énorme bout.

- Recrache ! Je pris une serviette et allais récupérer le bout de gâteau mou. Je lui tendis son biberon d'eau pour qu'elle se désaltère un peu. Faut être réactif quand on est parents !

* * *

><p>Je m'engageais sur la voie piétonne avec la poussette de Carlie, le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille, ma tête calé contre son torse. Il n'y a pas de meilleure position au monde, avec mon mari et ma fille. Je réajustais mes lunettes de soleil avant qu'elle ne tombe et bifurquais vers la droite. Le chemin descendant vers la plage était raide, je dus forcer avec mes bras pour que la poussette ne descende pas trop rapidement.<p>

Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs mètres après. Je détachais Carlie de la poussette et l'installais sur la serviette qu'Edward avait dépliée. Je lui remis son petit bob en place et Edward lui appliqua de la crème solaire spécial bébé sur ses membres découverts. Je fis comme elle avant de m'allonger comme une crêpe. Mon mari déplia le parasol au-dessus de nous avant de s'allonger. J'ouvris le second sac et sortis tous les jouets de Carlie.

Edward nous abandonna quelques minutes plus tard pour aller nager. Je me relevais sur un coude et m'amusais avec ma fille. Elle adorait les petites figurines en bois représentant des animaux. Je lui imitais la poule, la vache, l'âne, sous le regard amusé des autres vacanciers. Je lançais une serviette de bain à Edward quand il revint vers nous, trempé. Il s'essuya sommairement en reprenant sa place. Carlie, visiblement lassé de son jeu, s'aida de ses bras pour soulever ses fesses et se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle eut du mal à avancer dans le sable. Edward s'essuya les mains et la suivit. Elle se rassit d'un seul coup dans le sable et prit quelque chose entre ses mains. Je vis quelque chose ressemblant à un coquillage. Elle eut le réflexe de le mettre à la bouche. Ed le lui retira avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec ses lèvres.

Il l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux jambes et commença à la faire marcher en lui tenant les aisselles. Elle ne tenait pas encore debout seule, mais elle trottait bien. Elle n'allait pas tarder à marcher. Elle tourna en rond pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se diriger vers moi.

- C'était super ma puce ! Je la pris sur mes cuisses et déposais un baiser sur sa tempe. Je lui caressais les cheveux et lui tendis son biberon d'eau.

- Elle tente de plus en plus de s'échapper. Peut-être qu'elle est prête, commenta Edward.

- On peut essayer. Si elle tombe, c'est du sable, c'est pas bien grave. Elle reposa le biberon en plastique que je remis dans mon sac. Ed la récupéra contre lui et la fis décoller. Je les suivis sur le sable et m'agenouillais à deux mètres d'eux environ. Il la guida pour ses premiers pas avant de la lâcher délicatement. Elle continua d'avancer seule.

Mon sourire envahit tous mon visage en constatant les premiers pas de ma fille. Je tendis les bras pour la recueillir contre moi… Mais elle trébucha avant, s'étalant de tous son long dans le sable. Edward fut le plus prompt à réagir. Il courut jusqu'à elle, la releva et la prit sur ses cuisses. Elle pleurait, et elle avait le corps recouvert de sable. J'époussetais rapidement ses vêtements et son corps, avant de me rendre compte que son genou saignait.

Je partis en courant vers notre parasol et prit mon sac. Edward enlevait le sable des cheveux de notre fille et déposais des baisers sur son crane pour la calmer. Sans succès.

- Shtt, ma puce, shtt. Ce n'est rien, c'est juste un petit bobo que maman va soigner. Ça va aller, shtt, tenta-t-il.

Je pris un mouchoir que j'imbibais d'eau pour nettoyer la plaie. C'était très superficiel, mais suffisant pour lui causer une grande frayeur. Je pris un pansement avec des nounours et le déposais sur elle.

- C'est fini ma puce, c'est fini. Regarde, maintenant, on fait le bisou guéri tout, et hop, plus rien ! Allez, maintenant, c'est à papa de faire le bison guéri tout !

On rentra directement à la maison après ça. Edward ne prononçait pas un mot. Je ne sais pas entre Edward et Carlie, lequel a été le plus traumatisé.

**Edward POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je la voyais toujours s'écrouler dans le sable et hurler. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dut insister, j'aurais pas dut ! Ma petite femme bougea, ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon torse nu. Je la sentis se réveiller. Je continuais à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'elle pince un de mes tétons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.

- Rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'il est trois heures du matin, que tu fixes ce maudit plafond depuis que nous sommes au lit, et que tout ton être pue la culpabilité. Alors crache le morceau. Elle attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index et me força à la regarder.

- Je m'en veux ! C'est de ma faute si elle est tombée, si elle s'est fait mal ! Elle aurait pu avaler du sable, s'étouffer, se cogner la tête contre un caillou, elle… Ma femme mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- Alors, premièrement, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la faute de personne. Oui, elle aurait pu avaler du sable, mais tu as réagi à temps en la soulevant directement. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle s'ouvre le crane avec une pierre en sachant qu'il n'y avait que du sable autour de nous. Ce n'était qu'une simple chute Edward. Elle en connaitra des tas d'autres. C'était la première, et c'est vrai que voir son enfant tomber, ça fait toujours un choc. Mais ne culpabilise pas pour ça. Tu es un bon père. Tu ne pourras pas la protéger de tout ce qui l'entoure.

- Je sais, mais

- Pas de mais. Me coupa-t-elle. Tu as été un bon père en la récupérant et en la rassurant pendant que je la soignais. Elle se hissa à ma hauteur à l'aide de ses bras et embrassa mes lèvres. Allez, dors, demain, on doit rentrer. Elle s'enroula autour de moi et replongea au pays de Morphée. J'eus un peu de mal à aller la retrouver, mon esprit sombra vers 4h30 du matin. Je ne rêvais que de la chute de Carlie, encore et encore.

* * *

><p>Je me levais avant Bella en entendant les gazouillis de Carlie et la laissais dormir. Je débranchais la prise du baby-phone sur sa table de nuit et descendis de notre chambre. Carlie fixait son plafond en gazouillant et en faisant des bulles avec sa salive. Au moins, elle ne nous réveille plus en criant comme avant !<p>

- Et ben alors, c'est qu'on est lève tôt ! Allez, on va s'habiller. Je l'emmenais à la salle de bain et défis son pyjama. Je revis une nouvelle fois le pansement avec les nounours et culpabilisais, bien que Bella m'ait interdit de le faire. Je déposais le bisou guéri tout habituel et lui changeai sa couche, avant de lui mettre un body propre et une petite robe bleue.

Je l'emmenais à la cuisine, prit son petit déjeuner et le lui donnais sur le canapé. J'adorais la porter sur mes cuisses, sentir ses cheveux bouclés de couleur châtain, frôler sa peau douce… Je terminais de lui faire avaler le pot de compote à la fraise et lui ouvrit ses biscuits. Je fis attention au fait qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec un bout trop gros. J'essuyais son menton avec sa bavette quand elle eut fini, lui fit boire un peu d'eau et la déposais assise dans son parc, avec tous ses jouets. Je mis la télé à un volume peu élevé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires sportifs, mais surveillant toujours Carlie d'un œil, s'amusant avec une peluche.

J'entendis les pas de Bella descendre de la mezzanine et se rapprocher de nous. Elle alla directement vers le parc dans un coin de la pièce, et souleva Carlie dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle lui embrassa le crane et la joue avant de la laisser à nouveau à ses jeux. Elle m'embrassa en passant, alla chercher une tasse de café et s'assis à côté de moi.

- Il ne va rien lui arriver dans son parc, arrête ! Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue avait le gout de la caféine. Je me plongeai dans le regard de ma femme avant de regarder l'écran face à moi. Je vais laver tous le linge sale du voyage, file-moi ton polo. Je restai torse nu, le cuir du canapé se collant à mon torse. J'essayais de faire abstraction de Carlie, de ne pas m'inquiéter toujours pour elle… Mais l'inquiétude, c'est ce qui fait de nous de bons parents. Le fait de toujours vouloir protéger notre progéniture, la chair de notre chair, anticiper les risques…

J'allais à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Je ne pouvais pas rester dos à elle, il fallait que je la regarde, même si Bella était dans la même pièce en train de faire du repassage. J'allais passer le balai dans toute la maison quand…

- EDWARD, VIENS VITE ! Le cri de Bella me fit lâcher le balai et revenir dans la pièce principale.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Viens ! Je me rapprochais du parc. Carlie était agrippé aux deux côtés de celui-ci et se tenait debout. Elle avança son pied droit, puis celui de gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bord du parc. Elle s'assit brutalement sur le sol et eut un sourire en nous voyant, sa mère et moi, des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'était super ma petite puce ! Viens dans les bras de papa ! Je la soulevais délicatement et embrassais sa joue, avant de faire un bisou esquimau avec elle. Elle rigole toujours quand on lui fait ça. Bella la prit contre elle et la fit virevolter dans le salon.

* * *

><p>- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Carlie ! Joyyyyyyyyyeuuuuuuuxxxx anniversairrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee ! On chantait tous faux, mais au pire, on s'en fout ! Et oui, aujourd'hui, ça fait un an ! Un an que ce petit ange a changé notre vie, un an qu'il vit avec nous, un an qu'il nous rend heureux de jour en jour. Assise sur sa chaise haute, notre fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous hurlions à casser la baraque, mais c'est pour la tradition !<p>

Bella déposa un énorme gâteau pour tout le monde au centre de la table. Elle détacha Carlie et la prit sur ses genoux. Je me glissais à côté d'elle et contemplais le chiffre lumineux qui trônait au milieu. Elle approcha son doigt pour toucher la flamme, mais Bella comme moi eûmes le reflexe simultané de faire dévier sa main. On souffla pour elle sa première bougie, faisant, pour ma part, le souhait que les deux femmes de ma vie soit heureuse pour toujours.

- Bon, on le bouffe le fondant oui ou merde ! Râla Emmett. Il reçut deux coups sur sa tête simultanément, un de la part de sa femme, l'autre, de sa mère ! Je mis Carlie sur les genoux de Charlie et allais chercher les verres de champagne pour tous. Bella découpait les parts de gâteaux et servait en premier les hommes : Emmett, mon père, son père, Jasper et Eric, avant de servir leurs compagnes. On trinqua tous au un an de Carlie avant de manger à nouveau.

Charlie garda sa petite fille sur ses genoux pour le déballage de la montagne de cadeau amené par tout le monde. Moi qui m'efforçais de ne pas pourrir ma fille de cadeau, avec la famille qu'on a, c'est râpé ! Elle s'intéressa plus aux papiers d'emballages qu'aux jouets en eux-mêmes… Elle eut des tas de poupées ou de jeux avec des piles pour bien nous casser les oreilles, un nombre incalculable de fringues (et pas seulement de la part d'Alice, Rosalie et ma mère se sont bien lâchés pour le coup). Le seul qui fut raisonnable dans l'histoire, c'est Charlie. N'ayant pas céder à la folie acheteuse du côté des Cullen, il avait pris une dizaine de petits livres d'histoires, ainsi qu'un cadre pour sa chambre.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, on alla s'installer au salon. Enfin, on, je veux dire les hommes et les enfants. Les femmes faisaient une réunion entre elles à la cuisine, tout en rangeant les restes et en mettant les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Je fis sauter Carlie sur mes cuisses, l'entendant rire, pendant qu'Emmett cherchait la chaine sportive en maintenant Manavaï d'une main. Nos deux filles se regardaient sans cesse l'une l'autre, alors qu'Elodie s'était endormi sur les cuisses de son père, sa tétine dans la bouche. Ma nièce (et accessoirement filleule), s'anima contre les cuisses de mon frère. Il la posa par terre et elle courut dans la pièce. Emmett la suivait du regard.

- Je préférais quand elle ne marchait pas, au moins, on ne devait pas la chercher du regard tout le temps. C'est quand qu'elle va s'y mettre cette petite pupuce ?

- Elle commence timidement. Elle a essayé une première fois et elle est tombée. Maintenant, tu la poses dans son parc, elle arrive à se lever et elle marche un peu, mais pas une longue distance.

- Faudrait qu'elle se lâche la p'tite. Allez, on y va !

- On va où ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Ta fille va faire ses premiers pas pour son anniversaire, sans se casser la figure ! Les femmes se rapprochèrent de nous. Bella hocha simplement la tête.

Je me levais du canapé et posais ses pieds sur le parquet. Je maintenus sa taille entre mes doigts pendant quelques pas avant de la lâcher. Elle s'arrêta net et me regarda, restant debout au milieu de la pièce, entre Emmett et moi. Elle avança doucement sa jambe, puis fit suivre l'autre, sans précipitation. Je restai toujours derrière elle, contrairement à la première fois, mes mains à quelques centimètres de sa taille. Bella avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et commençait à se rapprocher de nous. Charlie avait dégainé son caméscope et filmais avec attention toute la scène pour ne pas en rater une miette. Elle arriva jusqu'à son oncle, trébuchant en avant sur la fin, suite à la précipitation de ses pas. Emmett la rattrapa à temps.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit au milieu du salon. Emmett confia Carlie à sa mère, avant de la faire voyager de bras en bras, sous les rires et les larmes de joie de tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Voila !<p>

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

ROBisous ^^


	49. OS 2 : Première dent douloureuse

Hello ! Me revoila pour un second OS ! Le plan définitif des futurs OS se trouve à la fin du chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements pour mon oral, c'est enfin fini ! Maintenant, reste plus qu'a attendre le 6 juillet pour avoir les résultats…

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'il a changé, il est totalement amoureux de sa fille désormais ! Il n'a pas fini de stressé et de culpabiliser. Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! J'espere moi aussi avoir reussi le bac ! Merci pour ta review ^^

() : Coucou ! Tant que ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, ça va alors ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Continue de croiser les doigts, on ne sait jamais ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je repoussais la main d'Edward qui comprimait mon sein et me tortillais dans mon étreinte. Sa main que je venais de repousser repartit à l'attaque et titilla mon téton. Pas d'humeur pour un câlin, surtout qu'il est…3 HEURES 18 DU MATIN ?

- Edward… gémis-je, à moitié endormie.

- Bella…, répliqua-t-il, sur le même ton. C'est la fin de ton cycle… Il faufila sa main dans mon pantalon de nuit et alla frôler mon clitoris. Mon sexe était déjà humide. Il devait m'asticoter depuis un moment dans mon sommeil !

Je sentis deux de ses doigts entrer en moi et me pomper lentement. Je me sentis écarter les cuisses un peu plus largement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent contre ma nuque. Il accéléra tout en se servant de son pouce, m'obligeant à étouffer mes gémissements de plaisir dans mon oreiller. Le plaisir me transperça et je sentis mon excitation couler sur ses doigts. Je me rallongeai sur le dos, attrapais sa nuque et l'obligeai à m'embrasser. Il nous débarrassa de nos dessous et il se positionna à mon entrée.

- OUUIIIIIIINNNNNN ! IUNNN-HINNNNNNNN ! Hurla le baby-phone à côté de moi. Edward se rallongea durement sur le matelas.

- T'as encore fait trop de bruits ! Je lui frappais le crane avant de me lever. J'étais bien obligée de descendre vu que monsieur à un problème plus qu'énorme entre les jambes. Je descendis rapidement les marches de la mezzanine et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle pleurait aux larmes et serrais son doudou contre elle. Je la pris contre moi et tentais de la bercer pour la calmer.

- Shtt, shtt… Je marchais dans sa chambre et lui murmurais une berceuse. Ses cris se calmèrent mais elle posa sa main sur son oreille droite. Bobo là ? Lui demandai-je. L'inconvénient quand votre enfant ne parle pas, c'est qu'il faut jouer aux devinettes pour trouver le problème !

Je posais ma main sur son front. Il était brulant. Je me dirigeai à la salle de bain et prit le thermomètre offert lors de sa naissance. Il prenait la température dans l'oreille, c'est plus pratique. 38.2. Eh merde…

- Tu veux faire dodo avec papa et maman ? Elle hocha la tête et se cala contre moi. N'ayant aucun médicament adapté pour son âge, je la déshabillais rapidement et passais un gant d'eau froide sur son corps. Je la rhabillais, passais par sa chambre pour éteindre le baby phone et récupérer son petit oreiller. Je la remontais dans notre lit. Edward nous attendait, couché sur le flan.

- On va avoir une invitée de plus cette nuit. J'crois qu'elle nous fait une otite. Elle a de la fièvre et elle se tient l'oreille.

- Viens là ma beauté, ça va s'arranger ! Il l'installa entre nous deux. Elle se colla au flan de son père. J'éteignis la lampe et la sentis remuer tout le reste de la nuit, gémissant par moment, se collant contre moi avant de s'éloigner… Bref, pas une nuit de tout repos. Mon mari me secoua à 6h45 pour me réveiller. Il avait coupé son réveil, ne voulant pas réveiller notre fille qui dormait enfin. Je me servis une tasse de café revigorante et cherchais des sablés pour accompagner le tout.

- Faut que je l'emmène chez le pédiatre… J'peux prendre ma journée ? Demandai-je cette fois ci au chef du personnel, et non au mari. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et laissa ses dossiers se charger. Je le vis regarder une série impressionnante de colonne qui me donna mal au crane.

- Je crains malheureusement de ne pas pouvoir te donner ta journée. Tu as utilisé tous tes congés.

- QUOI ?

- C'est écrit là. Il me pointa une case. Tu n'as plus aucuns congés pour cette année.

- Tu peux pas me faire une avance sur ceux de l'an prochain ? S'te plait, la nouvelle année est dans 15 jours !

- C'est pas parce que tu es la femme du chef du personnel que tu auras des faveurs. J'vais m'en occuper, il me reste trois jours de congés.

- Tu peux pas me donner tes congés ? Le suppliai-je légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas le droit. Je remontais en rogne dans ma chambre et prit mes vêtements. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller et prit les clefs de ma vieille Chevrolet.

- T'es vexée ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant partir en furie.

- Bon courage pour t'occuper d'un enfant malade, et m'appelle pas s'il y a un problème. Il s'approcha de moi pour me faire un câlin. Je me retirais de son étreinte. Tu vas connaitre le vrai sens du mot frustration. Je claquais la porte et montais dans ma voiture sans chauffage. Youpi !

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Allez, c'est pas si terrible un bébé malade. Enfin, j'espère. J'attendis jusqu'à huit heures que le cabinet du pédiatre ouvre pour prendre rendez-vous dans la journée. Il acceptait de nous recevoir à 10 heures. Carlie cria dans notre lit conjugal, je m'empressais de monter la récupérer contre moi. Son oreille la fait toujours souffrir visiblement. Je tentais de lui prendre la température, ne sachant pas comment le thermomètre fonctionnait. Je fus tenter de prendre mon téléphone pour appeler Bella, mais je savais par avance qu'elle ne décrocherait pas. J'arrivais à le mettre en marche et le mis à une distance respectable de son oreille. 38.5. Sa fièvre était à combien hier ? Carlie tremblait, surement de froid. Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? Lui mettre des vêtements en plus ? Merde merde merde, j'aurais mieux fait de donner mes congés à Bella !

Je la pris contre mes cuisses et l'obligeai à manger un peu de sa compote, chose qu'elle refusa plusieurs fois. J'eus beau insister, faire la technique de l'avion et toutes les autres, rien ne marcha. J'peux pas ne pas la faire manger quand même ! En forçant un peu plus, elle accepta d'avaler deux cuillères de compote à la fraise. Je l'habillais chaudement et l'installais dans la voiture. Je conduisis rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital et m'installais dans la salle d'attente. Je mis ma main sur son oreille pour soulager sa douleur, chose que ma mère faisait à chaque fois dès que j'avais une otite et attendis. Longuement.

Il nous reçut avec une demi-heure de retard. Je posais Carlie sur la table d'examen et lui expliquai le problème. Il la déshabilla et prit sa température. Il regarda son oreille douloureuse. Ma fille se tortilla et couina.

- Calme toi mon bébé, c'est presque fini, laisse le docteur t'examiner.

- Votre fille n'a pas d'otite, il n'y a pas d'infection, annonça-t-il.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Je crois savoir. Ouvre la bouche Carlie, fais comme moi ! Le pédiatre ouvrit la bouche et tira la langue. Elle rigola en voyant la tête du médecin et refusa d'ouvrir sa bouche.

- Bébé, fais comme nous ! J'imitais le docteur. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il en profita pour glisser sa lampe.

- Ah, ben le voilà le problème ! Regardez ! Il pointa du doigt sa gencive supérieure. Un petit bout blanc était collé à celle-ci. Ce sont ses dents qui poussent. Elle va avoir mal pendant un petit moment, le temps que les dents du fond sortent. Après, ça ira mieux, les dents de devant sont moins douloureuse. Je vais vous prescrire ce qu'il faut.

Je rhabillais ma fille et prit l'ordonnance. Je lui serrais la main, payais la consultation à la secrétaire et repartis vers la voiture. Est-ce-que j'envoie un message à sa mère pour lui dire que ce n'est pas une otite ? Elle m'a laissé me débrouiller seul, je me débrouille seul ! Je payais vite fait à la pharmacie et rentrais à la maison.

* * *

><p>Putain ! Putain de merde ! Me pouvais-je m'empêcher de jurer intérieurement. Carlie pleurait toujours, alors que moi, je souffrais comme pas possible. Même sans dents, ça fait mal ! Le médecin nous a prescrit une pommade à lui appliquer sur la gencive. Sauf qu'il faut y aller, au fond de sa bouche ! Après plusieurs tentatives pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, j'ai faufilé mon doigt… sauf qu'elle a refermé ma bouche, mon index à l'intérieur. J'ai hurlé et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle rouvre la bouche… Bon, le gel, on abandonne ! J'ouvris le freezer et sortis l'anneau pour soulager sa douleur. Je le laissais deux minutes à l'air libre pour qu'il soit moins froid et le lui donnais. Elle le mit directement dans sa bouche et le mordilla. J'allais me passer l'index sous l'eau froide pour enlever la pommade et soulager ma morsure quand mon téléphone sonna. Je me contorsionnais et acceptais l'appel sans regarder le correspondant.<p>

- Alors ? C'était Bella, anxieuse.

- C'est pas une otite, c'est ses dents. Elles vont la faire souffrir pendant un moment, et elle va souvent avoir de la fièvre, selon le docteur.

- Ok. Comment elle va ?

- Mieux, visiblement. Sa fièvre est descendu, et elle à un peu moins mal. J'essuyais son menton couvert de bave avec un bout d'essuie tout.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je gère, comme toujours ! Pas besoin de toi !

- Mouais… Je rentre plus tôt aujourd'hui, je devais faire le coin photo avec Jake cet aprèm, mais il est malade. Je tiens le snack jusqu'à 2 heures et demi et après je rentre.

- A tout à l'heure mon amour. Au fait, tu m'en veux toujours ? Elle me raccrocha au nez. Ça veut dire oui ? Je fis réchauffer un reste de pates de la veille et un plat pour Carlie. Je dus la forcer et résister à ses pleurs pour la faire manger. Je lui fis un biberon avec du lait et y diluais son médicament contre la fièvre.

- Allez, si tu veux, on va faire dodo tous les deux ! Je la montais dans notre grand lit toujours défait, lui mis son pyjama et m'allongeai avec elle. Je fis semblant de dormir pour qu'elle fasse pareil. Je la sentis remuer longtemps avant de s'abandonner au sommeil. Je me relevais lentement pour ne pas la réveiller et descendis au salon. Je naviguais sur internet, répondis à mes mails du boulot jusqu'à ce que Bella franchise la porte. Elle s'assit à côté de moi mais ne posa pas ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ok, elle me fait la tronche !

- Elle va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant et en allant chercher le sac de la pharmacie. Elle prit toutes les boites, en sortit chaque notice pour la lire attentivement.

- Oui, elle dort en ce moment. Elle a du mal à trouver le sommeil, et je lui ai donné son comprimé contre la fièvre dilué dans du lait. J'ai acheté deux anneaux à mettre au congélateur pour soulager sa douleur. Comme ça, on est pas pris de court si l'un devient chaud.

- Super. Elle alla reposer les médicaments à la cuisine et revint vers moi. Je m'approchais d'elle et la soulevais facilement. Je la déposais sur mes cuisses, perpendiculaire à moi. Je glissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et respirais son parfum. Elle se blottit contre moi.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Tu sais, ce ne sont que des jours de congés, et je sais parfaitement m'occuper de notre fille.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai toujours besoin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien, qu'elle ne souffre pas, et je veux toujours la surveiller quand elle va mal. C'est plus fort que moi. Un peu comme toi qui surveille chacun de ses pas dès qu'elle marche dans la maison pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal.

- On est ultra protecteur et un brin paranoïaque ! Y en a une qui va adorer vivre avec nous ! Je pointais mon doigt en direction de la mezzanine. Elle eut un petit rire et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mmh, enfin !

- J'crois qu'on a eu notre première engueulade de couple marié… On vieillit mon Eddy !

- Ça devait bien arrivée, et heureusement, tu ne m'as pas envoyé les assiettes à la tête… M'appelle pas Eddy, tu sais que j'aime pas ce surnom stupide.

- Oh mon Eddy ! Mon Eddy chéri ! Mon chérininounet ! Mon Eddy à moi ! Elle ponctua chaque de ses répliques par un baiser sur mon visage tout en rigolant.

- Si je suis ton Eddy, alors tu es ma Belly !

- Belly, ça sonne étrangement, j'aime pas trop !

- Ma Belly adoré ! Ma Belly chérie! Il faudrait demander à Sue de nous faire une broderie spécial Eddy et Belly ! Je contemplais un des cadeaux de mariage de ma belle-famille, une broderie fait main avec un cœur rouge, nos deux prénoms et la date de notre mariage. Je jetais un œil sur l'horloge de mon ordinateur. 15h02. Mmh… Tu sais, Carlie va surement faire une grosse sieste cet après-midi… Puis, je suis encore frustré de notre nuit dernière… Ma main se glissa lentement sous sa jupe pendant que mon érection terminait de prendre de la vigueur. Elle plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes et eut un gémissement dans ma bouche quand j'effleurais son clitoris par-dessus son shorty.

- Salle de bain, souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre ma bouche. Je la soulevais délicatement et nous conduisit dans le couloir.

Ses jambes étaient fermement enroulées autour de ma taille. Je me cognais plusieurs fois contre le mur, ne maitrisant pas totalement la trajectoire, étourdi de baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Je remontais rapidement sa jupe autour de sa taille, n'en faisant presque qu'une ceinture, pendant qu'elle descendait rapidement mon pantalon et boxer d'une seule traite. Elle contempla longuement mon érection avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Elle n'était pas fan des caresses buccales, je ne la forçais jamais à m'en faire, et quand elle acceptait, j'en profitais au maximum. Elle planta ses ongles dans mes fesses, et j'eus pour reflexe de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux doux pour suivre son mouvement. Elle allait lentement, le faisant exprès, me regardant avec une lueur joueuse. Elle fit jouer ses dents sur ma longueur, me faisant grogner de plus en plus de plaisir. Elle se retira quand je fus sur le point de jouir. Je l'aidais à se relever et l'embrassais de nouveau. J'enroulais ses jambes autour de moi, la plaquais contre le mur entre la baignoire et le lavabo et la pénétrais vivement. Je lui fis l'amour brutalement contre le mur, la faisant jouir en moins de dix minutes. L'orgasme réduisit ses muscles en bouillie, et il me fallut chercher l'énergie au plus profond de moi pour ne pas la lâcher. Je lui fis l'amour une seconde fois sur le carrelage, elle à quatre pattes pendant que je m'activais tendrement en elle. Nous étions prêts pour un 3eme round mais Carlie nous en empêcha.

On se rhabilla prestement et ce fut Bella qui alla la chercher. Elle avait un peu moins de fièvre, mais toujours mal. Elle mâchonnait tout ce qu'elle trouvait, la manche de son pyjama, son doudou… Son anneau glacé la soulageait un peu, mais sans plus. Je laissais Bella lui mettre la pommade sur sa gencive douloureuse, et elle ne se fit même pas mordre ! Le monde est injuste. Carlie passa une nouvelle nuit avec nous, et le lendemain, sa toute première dent se trouvait dehors. Les autres suivirent, et pendant six mois, nous passâmes de longues, très longues nuits à l'entendre hurler de douleur, faire des crises de larmes et de fièvre et à attendre que toutes ses dents terminent de pousser et de sortir.

* * *

><p>Voila, un OS plus court que d'habitude !<p>

J'ai le plan des OS que je vais publier jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, dites moi si ça vous convient :

- Un OS sur les premiers mots de Carlie

- Un bon dans le temps de trois ans (pourquoi trois ans, je vous laisse réfléchir ^^)

- Un OS sur l'adolescence de Carlie.

- Un OS sur l'adolescence de… (là, je me tais, mais si vous faites le lien…)

- Un épilogue.

Ca vous va ?

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^

PS. La suite de Ne plus jamais partir et Aimer sans attendre arrivera demain et Mardi.


	50. OS 3 : Premiers mots

Hello ! Je sais, je suis en retard, mais… Samedi, j'étais occupé à feter mon bac ! Oui, je l'ai eu ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragement et votre soutien ! J'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire !

Premierement, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un OS à cette histoire ! Beaucoup d'entre vous (à juste titre), m'ont fait remarqué que Disneyworld disparaissait au fil de l'histoire ! Donc, j'ai décidé de faire un OS uniquement consacré au parc, où tous nos protagonistes vont passer une journée dans le parc. Cet OS se situera entre celui sur l'adolescence de Carlie et l'adolescence de…

**NOTE POUR LES ANONYMES** : Fanfic a changé sa présentation pour les reviews, comme vous avez pus le constater. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, signez votre review avec un pseudo, car je n'ai aucun pseudo pour vous répondre. Pour aujourd'hui, vu que vous etes plusieurs, je vais vous répondre en donnant le jour et l'heure à laquelle vous avez postés votre review. J'espere que vous vous y retrouverez.

* * *

><p>Dimanche 1er juillet, 15h53 : C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu de chance… Les dents sont toujours un mauvais moment à passer, pour les enfants comme pour les parents ! Merci pour ta review ^^<p>

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cet OS ! Edward est malmené par sa femme et par sa fille, pas un moment de tout repos pour lui ! Oui, le bond de trois ans, c'est pour le petit frère de Carlie. Merci pour ta review ^^

Lundi 2 juillet, 13h03 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cet OS ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait pus laisser sa journée à Bella, mais il a décidé d'etre un chef intransigeant, et il en paye le prix ! Bella n'a pas su résister à Edward et a craqué au bout de quelques heures. Je suis contente que les futurs OS te plaisent déjà ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Misstwilight38 : Je t'ai impressionné, à ce point ? Waoh ! Je suis contente que cet fic et ce chapitre te plaise autant ! Et tu avais raison, j'ai eu mon bac ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility (j'ai deviné que c'était toi) : Je suis contente que les prochains OS te plaisent déjà ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je me levais comme une bombe de mon lit et descendis les marches en faisant attention à ne pas me casser la figure. Une nuit blanche, une ! Je tentais d'étirer mes cernes qui avait pris place sous mes yeux et allais dans la chambre de ma fille. Mes mains tremblaient en la prenant dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui, les résultats tombent. Mes résultats de mon master en droit. Si j'ai ce foutu master, Carlisle me prend de suite comme avocate. Sinon, je suis obligée de refaire ma cinquième année de droit.

Avoir arrêté mes études pendant un an pour me consacrer à Carlie ne m'avait pas aidé, certes, mais je m'étais accroché. J'ai passé plus de temps que nécessaire dans la bibliothèque universitaire, potassant des livres assez épais pour caler une armoire bancale… J'ai ingurgité des termes complexes uniquement pour un examen ! Il faut que j'ai mon master. Je le fais pour ma Carlie. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans le besoin plus tard, pour qu'on ait un bon niveau de vie.

Je l'installais sur sa table à langer et lui retirais sa couche. Mes mains tremblaient encore plus en voyant les aiguilles de ma montre se rapprocher inexorablement de l'heure fatidique. J'attrapais une nouvelle couche quand…

- Ma… man ? Prononça difficilement Carlie. Je me retournais vivement.

- Quoi ? Répète ma puce ! J'hallucine en direct non ?

- Maman ! Prononça-t-elle d'une seule traite.

- Oh ma chérie ! Je la soulevais dans mes bras alors qu'elle était toute nue, mais je m'en fichais. EDWARD, VIENS VITE ! Je l'entendis traverser le couloir en courant avant de glisser sur les derniers mètres, se calant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ?

- Carlie vient de dire ses premiers mots ! Tu veux bien répéter ma puce ? Je caressais une de ses mèches de cheveu. Elle se concentra, son front se plissa…

- Maman ! Elle se reconcentra à nouveau en fixant Edward, puis… Apa ? Edward fonça sur nous, prit Carlie dans ses bras et la fis voler le plus haut possible.

- Oui ma puce, oui, je suis Apa, je suis tout ce que tu veux ! Il la fit redescendre et on passa de longues minutes à embrasser ses belles joues rebondies.

Peu importe que je réussisse cet examen au final. Peu importe que je redouble ma dernière année. Je suis maman. Je suis quelqu'un pour ma fille. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

* * *

><p>J'attendais devant le portail, me rongeant les ongles alors que je tentais de me contenir. Nous étions une soixantaine à faire le pied de grue, attendant le doyen, qui devait arriver avec les listes de résultats d'une minute à l'autre. Une amie que je m'étais faite lors de mes cours du soir, Jane, vint me saluer. Aucune de nous deux ne parlait, préférant calmer son stress seule. Edward a voulu prendre spécialement sa demi-journée pour moi, pour m'accompagner. J'ai refusé. Il n'a pas voulu que je vienne assister à ses premiers pas quand la rééducation de sn genou était terminée, il ne vient pas à me remise de Master ! Na ! Oui, j'ai la rancune tenace.<p>

Le doyen se faufila dans la foule, tenta de faire sa loi alors qu'il était bousculé de tous les côtés. Je pénétrais dans la foule et me fis projeter brutalement contre une des grilles. Des hurlements de joie ou des sanglots se firent entendre. Je m'approchais de la liste et cherchais les S. Stana, Stanley, Suan, Swan Isabella ! Enfin ! Je parcourais la liste et vis le merveilleux mot : reçue. Reçue, reçue reçue ! Oh mon dieu ! Je sortis de la foule pour sauter librement, bras et jambes tous écartés. Oui, je sais, on dirait une gamine, mais merde ! J'ai eu mon master ! Je retrouvais Jane un peu plus loin.

- Je l'ai eu ! Et toi ? Je vis des sanglots sur ses joues. Eh merde. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais contre moi. Je sentis ses larmes chaudes sur le tissu de ma robe. Ça va aller ? Elle hocha la tête lentement et me lâcha délicatement.

- Ça ira… Ça ira. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil pour récupérer mes notes et mon diplôme. La secrétaire, assez âgé, me proposa une inscription en doctorat. Non merci, je vais m'arrêter au Master ! Je sortis de ma fac une ultime fois, sachant que je n'y remettrais jamais les pieds. Je m'arrêtais en chemin, entre le bâtiment de l'université et ma voiture. Je pris mon téléphone, cherchais le numéro de Forks et appelai. Ce fut Sue qui décrocha.

- Dis-nous que tu l'as eu, dis-nous que tu l'as eu !

- Je l'ai ! J'eus du mal à ne pas crier. Plusieurs passants se retournèrent sur moi.

- C'est super ma puce ! Je suis super fière de toi, toutes mes félicitations ! Ton père va être dans un de ses états quand il va le savoir !

- Merci Sue. Je rappellerais ce soir pour lui parler.

- Allez, profite de ton nouveau diplôme !

* * *

><p>Je me garais sur le parking de l'entreprise. Je pris mon diplôme enroulé et maintenu à l'aide d'un ruban rouge. J'entrais dans la tour Cullen, mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau de mon mari et toquais.<p>

- Entrez ! Je sentais la tension dans sa voix. Je cachais mon diplôme dans mon dos et entrais.

- Alors alors alors ? Je lui montrais le parchemin, tirais sur la ficelle pour le déplier et le contempler pour la première fois. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je sentis ses lèvres déposer de doux baisers derrière mon oreille.

- Je suis vraiment vraiment fier de toi. Tu le méritais.

- Merci. Il me lâcha délicatement, s'assis derrière son bureau, y déposa une feuille et me tendis un stylo. Une lettre stipulant que je démissionnais de mon job de mascotte. Je ne pris pas le temps de la lire et y apposais juste ma signature. Edward rajouta la sienne. Il rangea ça dans un dossier à mon nom situé dans un de ses innombrables tiroirs.

- Carlisle t'attend dans son bureau, mais on n'est pas obligés de lui dire que tu es arrivée. Un Master de droit, ça se fête entre mari et femme. Il sortit une bouteille de champagne de sous son bureau et en servit deux coupes. On trinqua avant de les boire complétement. On termina la bouteille à deux, légèrement plus joyeux et un petit peu éméchés. Il vira tous les dossiers qu'il y avait sur son bureau avant de m'y allonger dessus pour m'y faire l'amour.

* * *

><p>Je commençais la lecture du contrat de Carlisle pour m'engager comme avocate auprès du parc. Je ne pourrais pas commencer mon nouveau travail aujourd'hui, mais seulement dans un mois, le temps que mon inscription au barreau soit rendu valable. Je déchiffrais tous en quelques minutes et signais en ajoutant la date et le lieu. Carlisle signa d'un geste brusque, ainsi qu'Emmett, sous-directeur, et Edward, mon actuel chef du personnel. Je serais la main au grand chef et Emmett, heureuse comme jamais. Ma fille a dit ses premiers mots ce matin, je suis désormais avocate ! (sur le papier), et j'ai un super job dans le plus grand parc d'attraction du monde !<p>

- Emmett, tu vas la présenter aux autres. Je dois parler à Edward concernant les nouvelles mesures. Je me levais et suivis mon beau-frère jusqu'aux ascenseurs. On redescendit quatre étages.

- Cet étage est réservé aux avocats et à une partie de l'administration. C'est ici que travaillent les comptables. Là, ce sont les avocats pénalistes, au cas où un client menacerait de nous faire un procès. Ils sont trois. Là, c'est votre salle de conférences. Réunion entre vous toutes les semaines. Pour les avocats d'affaires, c'est tous les mercredis, donc aujourd'hui. Ça, c'est votre coin. Là, tu as les bureaux de tes deux autres collègues, et là, le tien. On ajoutera une plaque sur la porte, ne t'en fais pas. Il ouvrit la porte.

Le bureau était immense, bien trop grand pour moi. Tout était composé de verre, je pouvais voir le couloir et le parc sous moi. J'avais des rideaux épais si je voulais un peu d'intimité. La moquette était épaisse, je m'enfonçais presque dedans. Un bureau en bois verni et un fauteuil était disposé dans un coin de la pièce. Je n'avais que ça comme mobilier.

- Tu prendras le temps de t'installer. Tu peux mettre un petit canapé et une table basse si tu veux, c'est ce que les autres ont fait. Je vais aller chercher James et Victoria pour te les présenter. Au passage, va faire un tour aux toilettes. Je crois… qu'une retouche maquillage serait plus que nécessaire. A droite de l'accueil.

Je sortis de mon bureau au pas de course et allais dans la pièce carrelé du sol au plafond et me postais sur face au miroir. Effectivement, c'est plus que nécessaire ! Décoiffée, du rouge à lèvres barbouillé un peu partout sur mon visage, et mon fond de teint n'a pas l'air d'avoir tenu. Je me remaquillais rapidement, et tentais de coiffer la tignasse qui me servait de cheveux et repartis à mon bureau. Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, un regard de prédateur, et une femme, une rousse flamboyante et ultra sexy.

- Bella, voilà James et Victoria. James, Vicky, voilà Isabella Cullen. Vous vous partagerez les dossiers, et vous vous rencontrez tous les mercredis. Je tendis la main vers la femme. Elle tendit une main parfaitement manucurée pour la serrer. Je la brandis vers l'homme. Il garda son bras le long du corps. Je retirais la mienne.

- James… souffla Emmett.

- Non, il est hors de question que je serre la main à une… personne qui ne mérite pas ce travail, et qui l'a seulement eue car elle est avec le fils du patron ! Il claqua la porte de mon bureau pour repartir dans le sien.

- Bien que ça m'enmerde qu'Edward se soit casé, je t'aiderais à prendre tes marques dans le travail. Ed était un bon coup, et maintenant, tu es la seule à en profiter ! Elle sortit du bureau à son tour alors que je m'assis brusquement sur mon nouveau fauteuil, un peu désorientée.

- J'vais te chercher un café. Emmett tapota légèrement mon épaule. J'eus l'impression d'un coup de massue.

* * *

><p>Je descendis dans le bureau de mon mari pour déjeuner avec lui. Il nous avait pris deux salades que nous mangeâmes sur son bureau, face à face.<p>

- Pupuce, je sens bien que quelque chose cloche. Ça c'est mal passé ta rencontre avec tes collègues. La joie qui m'avait habitée une bonne partie de la journée s'évapora et je sentis une ou deux larmes rouler sur mes joues. Edward me tendit un mouchoir pour que j'essuie mes joues, avant de contourner son bureau pour me serrer dans ses bras. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Rien, rien de dramatique. James m'a juste dis que j'avais accéder au job par piston, et Victoria regrette que je sois ta femme car tu étais un super coup. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais… Je veux savoir avec qui tu as couché.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? Ça ne va pas te faire du bien, tu le sais.

- Je veux savoir. Dis-le-moi. Il me souleva dans ses bras et nous assis sur son fauteuil confortable.

- Bon, ok. J'ai couché avec Vicky, ça, tu le savais. Les deux secrétaires de l'accueil, celle de mon père et d'Emmett, trois comptables, plusieurs nanas qui travaillent comme mascotte, trois cuisinières, une vendeuse… Je te passe toutes les nanas que j'ai rencontrées en boite ou en soirée.

- Ca… Ça te fais pas mal de conquêtes au compteur.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Ça ira ?

- Ça ira toujours.

* * *

><p>Je rentrais chez moi, ayant passé ma journée au tribunal d'Orlando pour m'inscrire au barreau comme étant avocate. Carlie cria dans sa chaise haute et m'accueillit pas un clair et distinct<p>

- Maman ! Ca me remonta le moral de l'entendre dire ça. Je la détachais de son siège et la prit sur mes cuisses.

- Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Ta maman, elle est avocate ! Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. J'ai réussi mon diplôme, et tu sais grâce à qui j'y suis arrivée ? Grace à toi ! C'est toi qui m'as donné de la force. Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait rien, mais ça me fait du bien de lui parler. Edward vint vers nous sur le canapé et regarda Carlie.

- Apa !

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour féliciter maman ? Fais comme ça. Il commença à m'applaudir. Carlie suivit le mouvement. Il faut aussi lui dire bravo maman ? Tu pourrais répéter : bra-vo ma-man ? Elle se concentra longuement.

- Ao maman ?

- Oui, c'est super ma puce ! J'embrassais son crane de plus en plus chevelu et profitais de l'odeur de peau de bébé innocente qui s'en dégageait. Le téléphone fixe sonna, et c'est Edward qui alla décrocher. Il me tendit le combiné après.

- Félicitations ma puce ! Sue m'a annoncé la grande nouvelle en rentrant.

- Merci papa. Ca y est, j'ai enfin eu mon diplôme !

- Tu le méritais, après toutes les études que tu as faites et les heures de travail qu'il y a derrière. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, les Swan sont des battants, ils ne lâchent jamais l'affaire.

- Je n'aurais pas abandonné en cours de route, ça ne valait pas le coup.

- Tu vas faire encadrer ton diplôme j'espère ?

- Il sera au-dessus de ma porte, et je vais en faire des copies pour la maison, et même une pour toi ! J'vais devoir te laisser, je dois nous préparer à manger. Vous descendez quand sur Orlando ?

- Bientôt surement, il faut qu'on arrose ça ! A bientôt, et encore toute mes félicitations.

- A bientôt papa.

* * *

><p>Edward tenta de faire glisser ma nuisette le long de mon buste, mais j'sais pas, ces jours-ci, je n'avais plus trop envie de faire l'amour. La dernière fois remontait à la semaine dernière, sur son beau bureau, et depuis… Ma libido était redescendue à 0. Il à beau déposer des baisers çà et là sur mes épaules, mes seins et mon ventre, me caresser avec beaucoup de tendresse… Rien n'y fait. Il s'affala durement sur le matelas et me regarda.<p>

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'te sens pas avec moi, mais ailleurs.

- Excuse-moi, un peu de fatigue. J'étouffais un bâillement pour faire bonne mesure.

- Bella, parle-moi.

- Tout va bien. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Pas dupe, il se positionna sur moi, pris mes poignets et les immobilisa dans une seule main.

- Je sais très bien que tu me mens, alors je ne bougerais pas d'un poil jusqu'à ce que tu ais craché le morceau qui te reste en travers de la gorge. J'eus un soupir, pris le temps de la réflexion avant de craquer.

- Ben… C'est le fait de savoir que… Toutes, toutes ces femmes que je croise tous les jours au travail, et même une de mes collaboratrices, t'ont touchés, caressés, fait des choses que je t'ai faites, des choses dont j'ignore totalement l'existence, qu'elles sont passés dans ton lit, qu'elles t'ont aimés le temps d'une nuit, qu'elles t'ont chéris… Ca me retourne le bide.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait mieux que tu ne saches rien. Ecoute Bella, ce que j'ai fait avec ses femmes, ça ne correspond pas à un acte d'amour. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre nous, on avait une envie commune qu'on a satisfait ensemble, point barre. C'est dur pour toi de m'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre femme comme ça l'es pour moi de t'imaginer dans les bras de Mike. Quand je fais l'amour avec toi, que ce soit tendrement ou brutalement, il y a toujours de l'amour entre nous, des sentiments. Il n'y avait pas ça avec elles.

- Elles étaient meilleures que moi au lit ?

- Non. Tu es cent fois mieux qu'elles toutes réunies. Il se pencha sur mes lèvres pour les embrasser. Rassurée ? Je hochais la tête. Je peux reprendre là où j'en étais ? Je glissais la main dans son boxer pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais de son idée.

* * *

><p>RAS LE BOL ! RAS LE BOL DE ME FAIRE TRAITER COMME UNE MOINS QUE RIEN ! Je sortis au pas de course de mon bureau et traversais le couloir, juchée sur mes hauts talons. Oui, désormais, je dois porter des talons. Tous les jours, dès que je viens au travail. J'ai eu mon diplôme d'avocate au mois de juin, je travaille avec eux depuis juillet, et nous sommes en aout, et je pense que je ne vais pas réussir à contrôler ma main qui va aller s'abattre sur ce *** de James ! J'entrais dans son bureau comme une furie, sans frapper, alors qu'il était au téléphone. A la limite, je m'en fiche. Il abrégea son discours et me regarda.<p>

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- On vous a jamais appris à respecter les femmes ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Depuis un mois, je subis tous les jours et sans relâche votre méchanceté envers moi, envers mes capacités, envers le diplôme que j'ai décroché. Oui, peut être que je ne méritais pas cette place d'avocate à Disneyworld, mais vous ne pouvez pas remettre en cause mes aptitudes ! J'ai dû aller en cours du soir pendant cinq ans pour décrocher ce diplôme, et même pendant un an, j'ai bossé de cinq heures du matin jusqu'à plus de 23 heures ! J'ai jamais été une gosse pourrie gâtée qui se plaignait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, j'ai bossé à la sueur de mon front toute la journée pour pouvoir étudier le soir. Vous avez fait la même chose vous ? Vous serviez des cafés en journée avant de faire du droit constitutionnel ? Alors oui, j'ai réussi à avoir ce job grâce à mon mari, mais Monsieur Cullen ne m'a pas engagé que pour ça. Il m'a aussi engagé car il sait que j'ai des capacités. Alors, si j'entends encore une seule de vos remarques désagréables, voire misogyne, je peux vous jurer que si ce n'est pas ma main qui part dans votre figure, c'est un procès que vous aurez aux fesses, pour harcèlement moral. C'est clair ?

Je ne le laissais pas répondre, et préférais faire une sortie digne de ce nom. Je faillis tomber dans le couloir, mais heureusement, James ne le vis pas.

* * *

><p>- A ton diplôme ma chérie ! On trinqua tous dehors, à côté de la piscine des Cullen.<p>

Maintenant qu'Edward et moi avions un job de bureau, nous arrivons à avoir nos week-end ensemble en plus de notre jour de repos hebdomadaire. Je trinquais avec mon père qui avait du mal à lâcher Carlie. Il la voyait peu, alors dès qu'il venait, il ne la lâchait plus, il prenait des tas de photos, en plus de celle que je lui envoie presque toutes les semaines. Emmett, le pro du barbecue, ramena plusieurs brochettes avant de repartir, une toque ridicule sur le crane. Je tentais de manger la viande autour du bâtonnet de bois, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie revienne avec nos deux plats réchauffés pour nos filles. Je lui avais fait de la purée maison, avec un peu de petits pois et de carotte. Je posais ma nourriture, m'essuyait les doigts avant d'essayer de la faire manger.

- Tiens ma puce, de la bonne purée fait par maman. Je l'approchais de sa bouche.

- Non !

- Allez, en plus, elle est super bonne ! Rosalie faisait manger Manavaï sans souci.

- Non ! Depuis qu'elle a appris à dire non, avec Edward, c'est de plus en plus compliqué.

- Bon, alors des carottes ?

- Non ! Je soufflais un peu de dépit. Edward prit la cuillère pour que je mange un peu. Il n'y arriva pas mieux que moi. Rosalie tenta à son tour, mais c'est qu'elle a décidé d'être têtue aujourd'hui ! Emmett tenta de faire le gros dur pour la forcer à manger, mais même lui n'arriva pas à rester sérieux. Je réessayais une nouvelle fois, mais bien évidemment, le plat était froid, et elle en voulait encore moins.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Carlie va nous faire tourner en bourrique plus tard !

* * *

><p>A dimanche pour le prochain saut dans le temps !<p>

ROBisous ^^


	51. OS 4 : Second bébé ?

Hello ! Me voila à l'heure pour un nouveau chapitre !

Sans pseudo (1) : Elle grandit, et elle découvre le mot horrible des parents : NON ! Il a fallut cinq ans pour avoir son Master de droit et etre avocate, mais, dans la vraie vie, c'est encore plus log, il faut passer des concours pour entrer dans des écoles, etc… Tout le monde a adoré la remise en place de Bella ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (2) : Hello ! Oui, elle va les faire tourner en bourique ses parents, notamment lors du prochain OS ! La remise en place de Bella n'était pas prévue dans le chapitre, je l'ai mis au dernier moment ! Merci ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Misstwilight38 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Pas de souci, j'irais lire ta fic et laisser des commentaires, mais le lien de ton bloc ne s'est pas affiché dans ta review. Si tu veux poster des liens sur FF, ils faut mettre beaucoup d'espace : example nananana . fr sinon, il ne veut pas les afficher. Non, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre ni dans celui qui arrive ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella a beaucoup bossé pour avoir son diplôme ! James s'en prend à Bella car pour lui, elle ne mérite absolument pas le job que Carlisle lui offre. En général, il embauche des avocats qui ont plusieurs années d'expérience, et non ceux qui sortent de la fac de droit. Il pense que Bella a fait jouer du piston avec Edward qui est le fils de grand patron, mais elle le remet rapidement en place ! Carlie est tout simplement têtue, comme les bébés ! Quand ils ont décider qu'ils ne mangerait pas, tu as beau tout tenter, elle ne cedera pas ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : C'est le passage que tout le monde a aimé dans ce chapitre ! N'essaye pas l'espionnage, je serais toujours là pour te démasquer ! lol. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je reprenais mon souffle suite à l'orgasme fulgurant qui venait d'éclater dans mon corps. Je sentais la respiration erratique d'Edward au creux de mon cou. Ce fut le premier à bouger, se relevant pour reboutonner son pantalon. Je me redressais pour redescendre ma jupe et partis à la recherche de mes chaussures qu'il avait envoyés dans la pièce.

- On peut éviter de faire l'amour au bureau ? J'ai toujours peur qu'on nous surprenne.

- A la maison, c'est Carlie qui risque de nous trouver. Puis, c'est plus confortable dans mon bureau, sur mon canapé.

- A la base, tu m'as invité à prendre un petit déjeuner en couple ! Je défroissais rapidement mon chemisier et attrapais mon poudrier pour me remaquiller. Il alla tirer les rideaux qui recouvraient les vitres de son bureau. Le couloir nous apparut. Je pus voir mon bureau en face, vide.

- On va le prendre, ce petit déjeuner ! Il posa un sachet de beignet sur la petite table basse, avec un thermos plein de café et deux gobelets en plastique. Je retirais à nouveau mes chaussures, ou plutôt les engins de torture qui me servait de chaussures. Il me donna un gobelet de café et me tendit un beignet tout en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

- Tu vas chercher Carlie à l'école où c'est moi ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est mon tour ce soir. Je la garderais au bureau avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu finisses. On mangea silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Bella, faut que tu te lances, allez ! Tu as plus le choix, l'échéance arrive bientôt !

- Tu sais, mon implant contraceptif se termine bientôt… Il croqua dans un autre beignet.

- Oui, et ?

- Je me demandais, s'il fallait que je m'en fasse reposer un ou pas…

- Tout dépend de toi ! Si ça t'évite d'oublier la pilule, tant mieux ! Mais tu m'as pas dis que tes règles étaient déréglés, que tu avais plus mal au ventre et au crane ? Si tu supportes pas les effets secondaires, on peut se renseigner pour un autre moyen de contraception… Bon, vu qu'il n'a pas compris de quoi je parle, je vais y aller plus franco.

- Edward, là, je suis en train de te demander si tu veux un deuxième enfant. Il pâlit tout d'un coup.

- Ah… Euh, ben, c'est-à-dire que… J'aime bien l'entendre bégayer et perdre ses moyens. Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu là !

- Il me faut une réponse dans les plus brefs délais, pour savoir si oui ou non je dois prévoir une intervention. En gros, je te demande si tu veux un enfant maintenant, ou si tu veux qu'on attende encore trois ans. Je continuais de boire mon café tout en attendant sa réponse. Il réfléchissait tant que je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner.

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il est préférable d'attendre encore trois ans. C'est vrai, Carlie est encore petite. C'est mieux pour elle qu'elle prenne le temps de grandir, qu'on s'occupe d'elle, avant de faire un deuxième enfant. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. J'étais un peu désarçonné. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je me levais difficilement. J'dois te laisser, j'ai un dossier urgent à traiter pour le parc. Je récupérais mes talons que je remis tout en marchant. J'allais actionner la poignée pour sortir quand…

- Et toi ? T'en pense quoi ? Je me retournais rapidement.

- Mon avis n'a pas d'importance.

- Bella, tu… Je sortis, lui claquais la porte au nez et allais dans mon bureau face au sien. Je verrouillais la porte et tirais les rideaux pour m'isoler. J'allais m'installer sur le petit canapé en cuir et me pris la tête dans les mains. J'avais envie de ce deuxième enfant, je crevais même d'envie. Mais je ne veux pas mettre la pression à Edward. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ce deuxième bébé. La messagerie instantanée de mon ordinateur sonna. Je tendis mon cou pour voir le message. Evidemment, c'était Edward.

_Pupuce, j'ai fais quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi tu as tiré les rideaux de ton bureau. Il faut qu'on en parle de ce bébé, au calme._

Je me levais pour lui répondre un message bref.

_Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tiré les rideaux pour ne pas être distraite, c'est vraiment un gros dossier. On en reparlera à un autre moment si tu veux, je suis pas d'humeur. Vraiment pas d'humeur. _

Je décrochais mon téléphone du bureau et attrapais mon répertoire dans mon sac. Je composais rapidement le numéro sur le clavier et attendis que la secrétaire décroche.

- Bureau du docteur Gerandy, j'écoute ?

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Cullen.

- Madame Cullen ! Justement, j'allais vous appeler concernant l'implant que le docteur Gerandy vous a posé. Il veut impérativement vous voir dans la semaine pour savoir si on doit programmer une nouvelle pose d'implant.

- Oui, programmez-là, s'il vous plait.

* * *

><p>- Maman ! J'entendis quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte de mon bureau. Je me levais rapidement pour aller lui ouvrir. Ma fille, belle comme toujours, me sauta dessus.<p>

- Eh mon cœur ! Je lui déposais un baiser claquant sur la joue, en faisant attention à ne pas lui laisser de marque de rouge à lèvres. Ca c'est bien passé à l'école ?

- C'était super, j'ai fais plein de dessins !

- Tu me raconteras ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Tu vas prendre ton gouter avec papa, moi, j'ai un super gros dossier pour papy à finir !

- Papy, ben, il est méchant avec toi ! Il te donne plein de travail !

- Tu iras le lui dire si tu veux. Je finis ça en vitesse, et en rentrant, si tu veux, je te ferrais un moelleux au chocolat pour le dessert. Ça te dit ?

- Oh oui ! Edward lui mis une main sur l'épaule et la conduisis dans son bureau.

- Installe-toi ma puce, papa arrive dans trente secondes. Elle posa son petit sac à dos sur la moquette du bureau et s'assis sur le canapé.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu m'évites ni que tu évites la discussion ! Toi et moi, ce soir, on parle de ce futur bébé ! murmura-t-il pour que toute la tour Cullen ne soit pas au courant de notre vie privée.

- Ca sert à rien d'en parler, j'ai déjà appelé mon gynéco. Il me retire mon implant la semaine prochaine, et dans un mois, il me repose le nouveau. Fin de la discussion. Je fis pivoter mes talons pour repartir dans mon bureau. Il m'attrapa le bras.

- Tu le voulais, ce deuxième bébé ? Dis-moi oui ou dis-moi non! J'explosais, dents serrés. Marre qu'il tente depuis une semaine de me faire parler ! Marre de me faire harceler tous les jours !

- Oui ! Oui, je le voulais ce second bébé ! Mais je ne veux pas te l'imposer, voila tout ! Alors maintenant, lâche moi tout de suite ! Visiblement choqué, il lâcha ma veste.

Je sortis de sa prise et allais rapidement dans mon bureau. J'en verrouillais la porte et continuais la lecture de mon dossier. Pas concentrée pour deux sous, je le claquais brutalement sur mon bureau et pris ma veste. Je pris mon sac à main et allais toquer au bureau face au mien. Le comptable qui occupait ce bureau avant a pris sa retraite l'an passé, et Edward à demandé à occuper ce bureau, pour être plus proche de moi. Je n'avais qu'à regarder à travers la vitre pour l'observer. Edward aida Carlie à remettre sa veste, récupéra son sac à dos rose et ils sortirent tous les deux.

- Maman ? Je peux aller voir papy avant de partir ?

- Oui, si tu veux. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais vers l'ascenseur. L'ambiance tendue était presque palpable dans la cabine. Je me tenais aussi éloigné que possible d'Edward jusqu'à ce que la cabine s'ouvre au dernier étage. Quiconque voulait rencontrer le grand chef devait avoir un rendez-vous, y compris Emmett ou Edward. Seules trois personnes peuvent outrepasser cette règle. Esmée, Manavaï et Carlie.

Cette dernière se précipita vers son bureau et y entra en trombe. Carlisle, visiblement au téléphone, mis son correspondant en attente et se précipita vers sa petite fille.

- Ma petite puce ! Il la fit décoller dans ses bras. Tu as déjà fini l'école ?

- Ben oui papy !

- Et t'es pas venu me voir plutôt ? Ben je te boude moi !

- Non, c'est moi qui te boude ! Tu donnes trop de travail à ma maman, et elle à plus le temps de me faire des gâteaux au cocolat !

- C'est vrai ? Ben mince, en plus, ils sont drôlement bons les gâteaux aux cocolats de maman ? Je te promets que je lui donnerais moins de travail ! Il se dirigea vers son immense bureau et en ouvris un tiroir. Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Mais tu dis rien à mamy, elle n'aime pas que je grignote au travail ! Il lui tendit un bonbon. Carlisle à toujours un sachet de bonbons qu'il dévore au travail, et il en donne à chaque fois que Carlie ou Manavaï. Pas étonnant qu'elles viennent le voir tous les jours !

* * *

><p>Edward tenta une approche lente dans le lit, en glissant sa main sur ma cuisse avant de la remonter vers mon centre. Je la retirais brutalement.<p>

- Je n'ai plus mon implant, soufflai-je.

- J'ai des préservatifs.

- J'ai pas envie, même avec une protection. J'entendis les draps se froisser. Son corps se colla contre le mien.

- Tu es déçue, hein ? Réponds-moi bébé. J'eus une énorme chance car c'est à ce moment là que Carlie sortit de sa chambre en criant.

- MAMAN ! PAPA ! Je l'entendis monter les marches de notre mezzanine avant de se jeter sur notre lit. Voila pourquoi nous n'avions presque plus de relation sexuelle à la maison ! Nous avions engagé un ouvrier pour qu'il vienne poser une baie vitrée et une tringle à rideau ainsi qu'une porte pour que nous ayons tous de même un semblant de vie privée. Problème, il ne vient que le mois prochain…

- Déjà debout toi ? Lui demanda Edward en se relevant.

- Ben oui, j'ai pas école ! Je me relevais à mon tour et pris ma fille dans mes bras, pour lui faire un câlin.

- Maman, maman ?

- Oui ma puce ? Je retirais les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur front. Elles avaient de belles couleurs de couleurs caramel foncés, un mix entre Edward et moi.

- Ben tu sais, ma copine à l'école, Sarah, ben, elle à une petite sœur !

- Et elle est contente d'avoir une petite sœur ?

- Oh oui ! J'peux avoir une petite sœur moi aussi ? Aucun de nous deux ne répondit, laissant la question en suspens en ce dimanche matin.

* * *

><p>Mon opération pour mon nouvel implant se déroule demain, à 8 heures, et on a passé de longs moments à expliquer à Carlie que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de petite sœur, car… Ben, il faut planter la graine dans le ventre de maman, et en ce moment, les graines pour les petites sœurs, yen a plus ! Idem pour les petits frères ! Elle était déçue, bien évidemment, mais…<p>

Je me couchais, le ventre et l'esprit totalement retourné à l'idée de bloquer ma fertilité pendant encore trois ans. La première fois, ça n'a pas été un drame pour moi, je savais que nous n'aurions pas d'enfants tout de suite après Carlie. Mais là… Edward se coucha à coté de moi, l'esprit lui aussi torturé. J'eus un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, me tournant longuement dans mon lit avant de sombrer. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était 10h16.

- MERDE MERDE MERDE ! Criai-je. Edward, à coté de moi, avait un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres. Ca te fait rire toi ! J'ai loupé mon rendez-vous pour me faire poser mon implant ! J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et cherchais le numéro de mon gynéco. Edward se leva et me le prit des mains. Il appuya sur mes épaules pour que je m'asseye sur le matelas.

- J'ai annulé ton intervention la semaine dernière, et j'ai coupé ton réveil hier soir.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Car j'ai bien remarqué que tu voulais ce bébé, et que Carlie meurt d'envie d'être grande sœur. Il s'assit à coté de moi et me prit les mains. Bella, je sais toujours que tu fais d'abord passer mes désirs avant les tiens, alors pour une fois, on va inverser les choses. Ce bébé, on va le faire maintenant. On va le procréer ensemble cette fois-ci.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière après.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Je ne m'offusquais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je me jetais plutôt sur ses lèvres brutalement.

On entama les essais bébé ce jour là. Le premier mois, rien ne se passa, j'eus mes règles la date prévue. Le second mois, après un retard de plus de trois jours, j'allais acheter un test de grossesse que je fis au bureau. Il se révéla positif. J'annonçais la bonne nouvelle à Edward qui m'accorda mon après-midi pour que je fonce au laboratoire le plus proche faire une prise de sang. Mon taux de Bêta-HCG étant supérieur à 0, j'étais définitivement et totalement enceinte.

Carlie sauta de joie quand on lui apprit la bonne nouvelle le soir même. Elle l'annonça à mon père par téléphone, et je suis presque certaine qu'il a pleuré dans le combiné (bien qu'il ne me l'avouera jamais). Elle l'annonça de vie voix à son grand-père le lundi, qui la récompensa d'un sachet entier de bonbons.

Cependant, Carlie nous gratifia d'une crise de nerf trois mois plus tard, en apprenant que j'étais enceinte d'un petit garçon, et non d'une petite fille. On la rassura longuement, lui assurant que c'était aussi bien d'avoir un petit frère qu'une petite sœur.

* * *

><p>8eme mois de grossesse.<p>

- Ca va aller Bella ? Tu ne veux pas un autre coussin ? Une tisane peut être ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas Sue, ça va aller. Je me relevais doucement, aidée de mon père. Je posais une main sur mon ventre par reflexe. Tom me répondit par un coup de pied. J'avais toujours peur qu'il ne me réponde plus, qu'il soit… mort.

Ma grossesse se révélait assez dangereuse. Mon bébé avait son cordon ombilical enroulé autour du cou. En bonus, Tom se présentait par le siège. Pas d'accouchement classique pour le coup, mais une césarienne. J'avais toujours peur qu'il meure, à chaque seconde. Je faisais de petits mouvements, mettant mise en tête que je pouvais moi-même le tuer en faisant des mouvements trop brusque. Carlie ne savait rien de tout ça, pour elle, son petit frère allait très bien et était à l'abri dans mon ventre. Mon père et Sue vivaient avec nous depuis presque trois mois, me surveillant sans arrêt dés qu'Edward partait au travail. C'est lui qui les avait appelés. Mon père était à la retraite depuis la fin de l'année précédente, tout comme Sue.

- Je vais partir chercher Carlie à l'école. Sue prit les clefs de leur voiture de location, une petite Fiat, et disparut dans la folie d'Orlando. Mon père prit la télécommande et augmenta légèrement le son de son match.

Tout était prêt pour la naissance de notre Tom adoré. La chambre était prête depuis deux mois, nous avions la plupart du matériel, comme les biberons, la table à langer… Il nous restait une dernière chambre de libre, celle que ma famille occupait. Mon sac pour la maternité était prêt, au cas où le petit monstre décide de se pointer plus tôt que prévu… Edward était plus présent que jamais à mes cotés. Dés que je fais un pas, il est obligé de m'accompagner, il s'inquiète de tout… Il s'en préoccupe de son petit mec !

Je tentais de me relever par moi-même pour aller aux toilettes, sans succès. Mon père m'aida en passant son bras autour de ma taille. J'eus une crampe au niveau de mon ventre et tentais de ne pas réagir.

- Ca va ? Me demanda mon père. Il m'adossa au mur du couloir.

- Ouais, rien de dramatique, comme d'habitude. J'allais reprendre ma marche mais je sentis quelque chose d'inhabituel au niveau de mon jean. Je me baissais le plus possible avec mon ventre. Je n'eus pas à le faire, quand je vis mon père devenir blanc comme un cachet.

- Bon, ok, tu te calmes, et je me calme. On rebroussa chemin. Mon jean de grossesse se colla contre ma jambe gauche, me ralentissant dans ma démarche. Prends les clefs de la Chevrolet. Il m'appuya délicatement contre un mur avant de courir prendre le trousseau de clef de la voiture et mon sac pour la maternité. Il m'aida à avancer, mais je ne me sentais pas la force de faire un pas de plus. Il fit glisser mon sac sur son épaule, passa un de ses bras autour de mes reins, l'autre, au niveau de la pliure de mes genoux.

- T'es prête ?

- Tu vas pouvoir me porter ? Il me fit décoller avec un peu de difficultés. On tangua difficilement jusqu'à la Chevrolet. Il m'aida à monter dedans. Il courut jusqu'au volant et démarra rapidement. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Edward.

- Il faut que je te ramène des cerises ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, il faut que tu ramènes ta fraise à l'hôpital, et le plus vite possible ! J'entendis sa chaise bouger.

- Je me magne, promis. Qui s'occupe de Carlie ?

- Sue est allée la chercher à l'école, je vais… l'appeler ! Je serrais l'accoudoir sous ma main pour supporter la contraction.

- Ca va aller ma puce, ça va aller pour vous deux. Je raccrochais et appelai Sue. Des cris d'enfants se firent entendre dans le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Je viens de perdre les eaux ! Annonçai-je simplement. Vous nous rejoignez à l'hôpital ?

- Oui ma puce, ne t'en fais pas, j'attends que Carlie sorte et on part.

Mon père se gara en trombe sur le parking des urgences et m'aida à descendre. Je marchais lentement jusqu'à l'accueil. Une chance, ce fut Angela qui me vit la première et qui alla chercher un brancard. J'eus un peu de mal à m'allonger dessus, et abandonnais mon père avec toutes les charges administratives. Ma meilleure amie m'aida à me changer pour mettre la blouse de l'hôpital et bipa mon médecin. Il évalua la dilatation et programma la césarienne pour l'heure suivante. Angie m'abandonna pour aller préparer le bloc. Edward, mes parents et Carlie arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Ma fille grimpa sur mon lit pour son câlin habituel.

- Attention ma puce, mon ventre me fait mal.

- Alors, je vais voir mon petit frère ?

- Oui ma poupée, tu vas enfin le voir. Je lui déposais un baiser sur son front. Il va être tout petit, il va falloir faire très attention !

- Je pourrais le toucher ?

- Bien sûr, et si tu glisses ton petit doigt dans sa paume, il le serrera. Tu verras tout à l'heure. Tu as pris ton gouter ? Tu veux que papa aille t'acheter quelque chose en bas ? Ils ont des supers jus d'orange !

- Trop bien ! Un jus d'orange papa !

- Et le mot magique ?

- S'il te plait !

- Et le bisou magique ? Elle se leva sur mon lit pour embrasser la joue de son père. Il nous quitta pendant cinq minutes pour aller chercher le jus d'orange et un café.

* * *

><p>- Tu restes avec papy et mamy d'accord ? Tu es sage avec eux, tu les embêtes pas ! Angela et une de ses collègues relevèrent les barreaux autour de mon lit.<p>

- Tu reviens quand avec mon petit frère ?

- Dans trois tours d'horloge ma puce. Ca va bien se passer. Elles enlevèrent les calles de mon lit pour le faire rouler dans le couloir. Je ne lâchais pas Carlie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Edward était descendu il y a une dizaine de minutes pour se préparer, je le retrouverais dans le bloc. Je pris un ascenseur pour descendre et changeai de lit. Les deux infirmières me mirent une charlotte sur la tête et désinfectèrent mon ventre.

J'entrais dans le bloc, au milieu de tous ses médecins. Edward passa sa main gantée dans la mienne. Je la serrais fortement. Je sentis qu'on posait des électrodes un peu partout sur ma poitrine et mon ventre. Angela vérifia que la péridurale était bien posé et fis un signe au chirurgien. Elle tendit un drap bleu entre mon visage et le reste de mon corps. Edward trembla contre moi. Je sais, un césarienne, c'est jamais un moment agréable a passer, mais quand on n'a pas le choix !

- Vous êtes prête madame Cullen ? Je hochais la tête. Angie fit un signe au médecin. Lame de dix, s'il vous plait. Je l'entendis prendre un objet métallique. Un bruit assez désagréable, voire horrible, se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse. Je compris que la lame fendait ma peau. Edward lâcha ma main et traversa le bloc à grande enjambée pour sortir. Je l'entendis vomir au loin. Seule, le ventre ouvert sur une table d'opération, m'apprêtant à mettre au monde un bébé, je me mis à paniquer. Des bips s'accélérèrent, me faisant encore plus stresser…

- Bella, calme-toi, je te promets, tout se passe très bien. Détends-toi, concentre-toi sur ta respiration, tenta Angie. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Edward ? Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas en état de supporter l'intervention. Je fis non de la tête.

- Mon père, soufflai-je. Elle sortit du bloc en trombe pour remonter dans ma chambre. Elle réapparut dix minutes plus tard avec mon père, vêtue de bleu. Il se plaça à côté de moi et me serra la main fortement.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est du déjà vu, c'était la même chose pour ta naissance. Je me concentrais sur cette poigne chaude, solide, réconfortante. Je savais que je ne craignais plus rien avec mon père à mes côtés.

- Encore deux petites secondes madame Cullen… Voilà, il est sorti ! Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne fit un seul bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri suraigu résonne dans la salle.

- OUINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH !

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, que mon père essuya maladroitement à cause du tremblement de joie qui secouait son être. J'eus du mal à reprendre conscience quand l'infirmière me demanda le nom de mon fils.

- Tom. Tom Charlie Cullen. Mon père embrassa mon front pendant de longues minutes. Je tentais de me tordre le cou pour voir mon bébé, mais toutes les infirmières étaient massées autour de lui pour s'en occuper.

- Il est en pleine santé, un peu léger, mais en pleine santé, entendis-je. Je me sentais instantanément mieux en entendant cela.

* * *

><p>- Tu m'en veux d'être parti ? Demanda Edward, toujours vêtu des vêtements du bloc. Je savourais le peau à peau que je vivais avec Tom. Il était bien brun, contrairement à Carlie qui avait les cheveux de son père, et, selon Charlie, il avait la même bouche que moi.<p>

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. La césarienne n'est pas un acte facile, et je comprends que tu ais craqué ! Puis, ça me donnera une occasion de me moquer de toi aux repas de famille ! J'eus un petit rire, qui fit sursauter Tom.

- Je sens qu'Emmett va se faire un malin plaisir de se moquer de moi. Une infirmière arriva pour nous dire que le peau à peau était finie et qu'il fallait remonter en chambre pour le nourrir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la chambre. Sue était partie acheter à manger pour mon père, Carlie et elle. Ma fille se leva dès qu'elle me vit, et posa directement son regard sur son frère. Edward la porta et la posa sur mon lit.

- Regarde Carlie, c'est Tom, ton petit frère ! Elle le regarda longuement, comme si c'était quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour elle.

- Je peux le toucher ?

- Regarde, fais comme moi ! Edward fit glisser son petit doigt vers sa main. Il la referma autour de lui, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder son père. Edward eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de retirer son doigt. Carlie fit de même, beaucoup plus timidement. Mon fils serra le doigt de ma fille, et les deux se regardèrent. Les coins de la bouche de Tom s'étirèrent pour former son premier sourire.

- Il a compris que tu étais sa grande sœur, et quand il sourit, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime déjà ! Commenta Edward.

- Salut Tom ! Ben moi, c'est Carlie, ta grande sœur ! Tu sais, moi, je t'aime bien, mais j'espère que tu vas pas casser mes poupées, sinon, je t'aimerais plus, et je casserais tes jouets !

Charlie, Edward et moi éclatèrent de rire au milieu de la chambre. Mon ventre me fit mal, mais je m'en fichais. Mon fils était contre moi, bien vivant, il a survécu et n'est pas mort étranglé. Edward est aux anges, un sourire béat ornait son visage depuis qu'il a serré son fils contre lui, et Carlie aime son frère, enfin, jusqu'à un certain point !

* * *

><p>Le prochain OS concernera l'adolescence de Carlie !<p>

A dimanche prochain !

ROBisous ^^


	52. OS 5 : Premier chagrin d'amour

Hello ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais pour une fois, j'ai une bonne excuse ! J'ai été prise comme saisonnière pour les abricots chez mon voisin, et j'ai dus aller bosser tout le Week-end. Je n'ai pas d'horaire fixe, ils m'appelent dés qu'ils ont besoin de moi, ce qui risque de chambouler un peu le rythme des publications.

Anonyme au chap. 10 : je ne suis pas une sadique sans cœur ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Je suis contente que tu ais autant aimé ce chapitre ! C'est toujours grace à Carlie que les choses se résolvent ! Carlisle donne moins de travail à Bella, elle aura son petit frère… Ton adresse ne s'est pas affiché, il faut que tu mettes des espaces, comme ça : exemple hotmail . fr. En vérité, je suis peu sur Msn, je t'ajouterais quand même ! Si tu veux me parler ou m'engueuler à cause de la fin d'un de mes chapitres (je plaisante !), envoie-moi un mail par Yahoo, tu es sure d'avoir une réponse, j'y suis tous les jours. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo(1) : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cet fic ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un imprévu indépendant de ma volonté. Merci pour ta review ^^

blanche N : Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait très peu réaliste maintenant que tu me le fais remarqué ! J'irais rectifier mon erreur dés que j'aurais cinq minutes ! Merci pour ta review, et merci de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur !

Misstwilight38 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'irais sur ton bloc dans la semaine. Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Carlie arrive toujours à réconcillier tout le monde, et elle mène son petit monde par le bout du nez ! Elle arrive toujours à ses fins ! Un nouveau bébé, et une maman plus dispo ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Elle était inconsolable. Elle pleurait depuis presque trente minutes sur mon épaule, sans vouloir me dire ce qu'il se passait. J'ai tenté de questionner Tom, mais, bien évidemment, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et a préféré engloutir une part du fondant au chocolat qui refroidissait sur la table plutôt que de s'occuper de sa sœur.

Carlie avait désormais 16 ans, et Tom, 13. Elle était au lycée, lui, au collège. J'étais toujours là quand ils rentraient à la maison, ramenant parfois mon travail chez moi. Je tenais à être là à leur retour de l'école, pour m'occuper d'eux, m'assurer qu'ils aient bien fait leur devoirs au lieu d'être sur internet. Carlie se confiait plus à moi qu'a son père, et Tom parlait beaucoup plus avec Edward qu'avec moi, et après, le soir, on mettait en commun ce qu'ils nous racontaient.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait ? Répétai-je. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, chose rare. Tu as danse ce soir, tu veux que j'annule ? Elle hocha simplement la tête. J'envoyais un texto à son prof et un à Edward pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il emmène simplement Tom au baseball ce soir. Ça nous laisse deux heures entre filles pour essayer de la faire parler, la calmer et la réconforter !

Mon fils claqua la porte de la maison, vêtu de ses habits de sport et de sa batte. Je le vis monter dans la Volvo de son père qui démarra dès qu'il fut assis. Les larmes de ma fille se tarirent au fur et à mesure, au bout d'une grosse demi-heure. Je me relevais pour lui apporter un verre de jus d'orange, une part de gâteau et un kleenex. Elle se moucha bruyamment et bus une longue gorgée du breuvage frais. Sa cuillère fondit sur le gâteau tel un éclair pour en manger un gros bout.

- Tu ne peux pas me pleurer dessus pendant plus d'une demi-heure puis faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle releva timidement le regard. Elle me faisait penser à moi, étant plus jeune.

Elle avait hérité de ma timidité et du côté sportif de son père. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bouclés, de couleur caramel foncé, un mélange d'Edward et moi. Elle avait les yeux de son père, et les lèvres de sa mère, contrairement à son frère qui avait les yeux d'un chocolat profond, des cheveux bruns foncés et les lèvres de son père.

- C'est Hugo. Elle avala trois bouchés de gâteau et termina son verre de jus de fruits. Elle repartit à la cuisine pour s'en servir un autre avant de revenir vers moi, sur le canapé.

- Hugo ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement. C'est qui Hugo ? Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque.

- C'était mon petit ami et il m'a largué ! Elle repartit dans une crise de larmes. Bon, en moins de deux secondes, j'ai découvert l'existence d'un petit ami qui n'est plus ! J'ai toujours espéré n'avoir jamais à vivre ça, consoler un de mes enfants à cause d'un chagrin d'amour. Edward arriva à la maison, ayant déjà déposé Tom au sport. Il nous vit dans le salon, étroitement enlacés. Je lui fis signe de partir, que ce n'était pas le moment de venir nous embêter. Il alla s'installer dans le bureau que nous avions aménagé dans la dernière chambre. Je frottais le dos de ma fille, tentant de la calmer du mieux que je pouvais. Ce fut elle qui me lâcha en première. Je partis rapidement à la cuisine et attrapais une tablette de chocolat que je lui donnais.

- Ya que ça de vrai pour te remonter le moral ! Elle arracha le papier alu et en croqua un gros bout. Elle se releva du canapé et alla vers sa chambre. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Lui demandai-je. Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Non, j'ai envie d'être seule. Plus tard peut-être. Je hochais la tête. Elle partit dans sa chambre et en tira le verrou. J'allais vers le bureau d'Edward et l'enlaçais tout en posant mon menton sur son épaule. Il était assis face à son ordinateur et terminais de remplir un tableau interminable de chiffres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang ? Souffla-t-il pour ne pas que notre fille nous entende.

- Je te raconterais ce soir, dans la chambre. Tu veux une part de gâteau avec du jus d'orange ou de la bière ?

- Bière, j'ai encore beaucoup beaucoup de travail pour ce soir.

- Si tu veux, j'irais chercher Tom au base-ball.

- Merci. Il embrassa mes lèvres avant de repartir sur son tableau Excel.

Après la naissance de Tom, on avait réfléchi à l'idée de faire un troisième enfant. On en avait parlé longuement quand Tom avait trois ans, puis on avait décidés d'attendre le bon moment. Maintenant, j'ai trente-huit ans, et Edward allait avoir 42 ans le mois prochain. Aucun de nous deux n'aurait encore la force de se lever la nuit pour nourrir un bébé, on a décidé de s'arrêter à deux enfants, ce qui nous convenait finalement parfaitement !

* * *

><p>- C'EST PRET ! Criai-je depuis la cuisine. Tom fut le premier à table, assis face à moi. C'est ton tour de vaisselle aujourd'hui. Je le pointais du doigt.<p>

- Non, c'est celui de Carlie, je l'ai fait hier ! Ah oui, il a aussi hérité de la mauvaise foi d'Edward et de mon habitude à mentir.

Mon mari arriva deux minutes après lui, retira ses lunettes pour les poser sur le comptoir tout en s'étirant les yeux. Eh oui, la vieillesse se fait sentir ! Il travaille toute la journée face à un écran d'ordinateur, donc, au bout d'un moment, il est bien obligé de porter des lunettes.

Il ne manquait plus que Carlie à l'appel. Je posais le plat de salade sur la table et allais vers sa chambre. J'entendis Edward forcer notre fils à en manger quelques feuilles. Je toquais à la porte de la chambre de notre fille. J'attendis deux minutes, prit la clef de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. On est d'accord pour qu'il ait un verrou, mais à la condition de ne jamais laisser la clé sur la porte. On a un double de leur clé, comme ça, on peut entrer même s'ils ont fermés leur porte. Elle était allongé sur le ventre, son oreiller sur le crane. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et retirais le coussin.

- C'est l'heure de manger, tu viens ?

- J'ai pas faim !

- Quand on a un chagrin d'amour, il faut manger, c'est bien connu. Allez, j'ai fait du poulet grillé avec des légumes, je sais que tu adores ça !

- J'en veux pas de ton maudit poulet ! Elle reprit l'oreiller que j'avais dans les mains et le remis sur son crâne. Je repartis à la cuisine, prit nos deux assiettes et les posais sur un plateau. Je nous versais deux rations généreuses de légumes fumants et de poulets tièdes, ajoutais les couverts et repartit vers sa chambre. Edward m'attrapa le coude.

- Elle doit venir manger à table, c'est la règle !

- Pas ce soir Edward. Je me dégageai maladroitement de sa prise et repartit dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa quand elle entendit le bruit de vaisselle sur son bureau. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas avaler tout ça. Je pointais sa chaise du doigt. Elle se leva difficilement et s'assis face à son bureau.

- J'peux avoir du sel et du ketchup, s'il te plait ?

- Ne t'avise pas de jeter ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette par la fenêtre ou dans la poubelle, la menaçai-je. Je repartis à la cuisine et attrapais la salière et la bouteille de ketchup. En voyant le regard qu'Edward me lança, je compris que je n'échapperais pas aux explications du comportement de Carlie.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de son lit et la regardais de dos en train de manger. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand la personne qu'on aime nous quitte, on a l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de nous. On se demande ce qu'on a fait de mal, ce qu'on pourrait améliorer en nous. On se remet en question. Carlie en est encore à l'étape où tout s'écroule autour d'elle. Et ça va être très long pour qu'elle arrive à la remise en question.

* * *

><p>- Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle a ? Edward ferma la porte qui séparait notre chambre du salon. Je me dévêtis rapidement et retirais mon soutien-gorge avant de mettre ma nuisette. Je m'allongeai durement sur les oreilles avant de lui répondre.<p>

- Son petit-ami l'a quitté. Tu peux comprendre qu'elle n'est pas dans une période facile et qu'elle a surtout besoin de calme, et de paix.

- Elle a un petit ami ? Tu le savais et tu le cautionnais ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à ce que je tienne lieu d'épaule pour pleurer. C'est de son âge, les petits-amis et les chagrins d'amours.

- J'y crois pas. Il se déshabilla et s'écroula à côté de moi en boxer. Notre fille de seize ans à un petit-ami.

- AVAIT un petit-ami. Ce que tu ignores ne peut pas te faire de mal, la preuve !

- C'était qui, son petit ami ?

- Un certain Hugo. Ils sont surement dans la même classe.

- Ben y'en a au moins un qui va être content dans cette histoire ! On se lança un regard complice avant d'avoir un léger éclat de rire. On pensait tous les deux à la même personne, Benjamin.

Benjamin et Carlie se connaissent depuis la plus petite enfance et sont toujours amis depuis le temps. Sauf que Benjamin est totalement transi d'amour pour notre fille, mais cette dernière ne s'en rend absolument pas compte ! On rigole à chaque fois qu'il vient, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a vraiment pas de chance.

**Edward POV**

Je terminais ma canette de bière sur le canapé et zappais sur un autre match de base-ball. Tom dormait chez son meilleur ami, et Bella était à une réunion au lycée. Ce genre de chose m'ennuyant prodigieusement, je lui laissais le soin de s'en occuper. J'étais seul avec Carlie, qui était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le départ de sa mère. Je ne devais pas être au courant de la rupture, mais à force de la voir les yeux rouges à chaque repas, je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne savais pas !

J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer et ses pieds nus se déplacèrent vers le frigo. Je fis pivoter mon cou. Elle se servait un verre de lait.

- Tu veux regarder quelque chose à la télé ? Lui proposai-je.

- Ya jamais rien à la télé.

- Un DVD ? On m'a dit que le dernier film de Woody Allen était super.

- Tu n'aimes pas Woody Allen. Bon, je sens qu'on va ramer un petit moment si elle ne veut rien faire.

- Je peux bien faire un effort, viens ! Elle s'approcha timidement du canapé. Je mis le DVD dans le lecteur et lançais le film. Elle cala ses genoux contre son buste tout en buvant un verre de lait. On se perdit tous les deux dans le Paris des années 20, plein de folies, d'extravagances et de fêtes. Je dois reconnaitre que Woody Allen n'est pas si mal que ça, même si le rythme est trop lent à mon gout.

- Merci, annonça-t-elle quand le générique de fin apparut sur l'écran. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc, ce genre de films.

- C'est rien. Je stoppais le DVD et remis la télé sur le match. Orlando se prend une dérouillé face à New-York, comme d'habitude. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas fort en ce moment. Tu veux m'en parler ? A moins que ce soit entre ta mère et toi !

- Non, c'est pas forcément privé, je sais bien que toute la famille à compris ce qui s'était passé. Elle se rapprocha de moi. Je tendis les bras dans sa direction pour l'inciter à venir. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et alla directement se blottir dans mes bras. Je les refermais maladroitement autour d'elle, n'ayant pas l'habitude de lui donner des accolades.

- Ta mère s'y connait mieux que moi sur cette question, celle des chagrins d'amours.

- Tu t'es jamais fait larguer ?

- C'était moi qui les quittais. Bon, ok, j'arrange un peu l'histoire à ma sauce, mais je ne me vois pas lui annoncer qu'a son âge, je baisais à tout va ! Par contre, maman…

- Quoi ?

- Tu dis pas que je te l'ai dit, d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête. A ton âge, elle est sortie avec un mec qui s'appelait Mike. Ils sont restés plus de six ans ensemble, ils vivaient ensemble, ils étaient fiancés et ils voulaient avoir des enfants. Un jour, il lui a fait croire qu'il devait aller à un congrès. Le lendemain, un ami à lui l'appelle et lui annonce qu'il n'y a pas de congrès. Elle comprend qu'il l'a trompé et elle est partie. Elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre !

- C'est horrible ! Elle a beaucoup pleuré ? Je hochais simplement la tête. Elle a fait comment pour s'en remettre ?

- On a commencé à travailler ensemble la veille. Elle était ma voisine du dessus. Je l'ai retrouvé en larmes dans la cage d'escalier et je l'ai accueilli chez moi. Je te laisse deviner comment ça a fini… J'eus un sourire en me remémorant notre premier baiser endiablé sur la banquette de sa Chevrolet.

- Tu es en train de me dire que je dois oublier Hugo en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- C'est une solution ! Je peux te donner un conseil ? Ouvre les yeux, tu rencontreras peut être des personnes formidables autour de toi ! Même des personnes que tu ne soupçonne pas ! Elle fronça les sourcils. La clé de Bella se fit entendre dans la serrure. Carlie sortit de mon étreinte et alla faire un câlin à sa mère. Bella, surprise, lui rendit son étreinte sans comprendre. Elle me regarda. Je haussais les épaules.

**Bella POV**

- Qu'a tu dis à Carlie quand j'étais à la réunion ? Je roulais sur lui pour le surplomber. Ses mains se glissèrent sur mes cuisses.

- Je te le répète pour la énième fois, rien du tout ! On a regardé un film tous les deux et je l'ai serré contre moi.

- C'est quand même étrange, elle ne pleure plus, elle a l'air plus… heureuse !

- Elle s'est surement rendu compte que ce mec n'était qu'un pauvre con et qu'elle ne méritait pas de pleurer pour lui.

- On va dire ça ! Je baissais son boxer et m'empalais sur son érection matinale. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et s'étira en un sourire. Je le chevauchais lentement, et l'aidais à me faire rouler sur le matelas pour qu'il aille plus vite et nous fasse jouir en ce dimanche matin.

* * *

><p><span>3 mois plus tard.<span>

Le film se déroulait devant nos yeux mais aucun de nous deux ne suivait l'action. Edward déposait des baisers sur l'arrête de mon menton. Je tentais d'attraper la télécommande pour couper le film et monter rapidement dans notre chambre. Mais je vis deux silhouettes se mettre entre nous. Il stoppa ses baisers pour savoir ce que voulait notre fille avec son meilleur ami.

- Maman, papa, je vous présente Benjamin !

- Ma puce, on sait très bien qui est Benjamin, répliquai-je. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant de se prendre la main timidement. Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. Edward était estomaqué, il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

- Tu vas t'en remettre ? Lui demandai-je en le secouant légèrement.

- Papa, ça va ? Demanda Carlie, inquiète.

- Oui, ça devrait aller. Il eut du mal à regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que Benjamin peut passer la nuit ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Répliquai-je directement. Mon mari se leva en titubant légèrement.

- Je vais faire un peu de ménage dans le bureau, histoire que ce ne soit pas trop le désordre.

- EDWARD !

- PAPA ! Criâmes ensemble Carlie et moi.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement.

- Il est hors de question que tu les sépares pour la nuit ! Allez les enfants, je vais expliquer deux-trois petits trucs sur les relations amoureuses à votre père !

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine pour retrouver toute la famille à Disneyworld !<p>

A dimanche (ou lundi).

ROBisous ^^


	53. OS 6 : Sortie familiale

Hello ! Et oui, c'est moi, à l'heure pour ce nouvel OS ! J'ai peut etre une bonne nouvelle pour vous à la fin de ce chapitre…

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est toujours Bella qui doit tout expliquer à Edward : le chagrin de sa fille, les relations adolescentes… Il est plus proche de Tom, et comprends mieux ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Jackye : C'est vrai que, si j'avais ramené un garçon à 16 ans à la maison, mes parents l'aurait fait dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit, mais mon jugement a été faussé parce que je me suis basé sur mes amis qui ont commencés à dormir ensemble, parfois, dés l'age de 15 ans… Bella et Carlie sont toujours très proches, elles arrivent à parler de tout. Dans l'OS qui arrive, Bella n'est plus la copine de Carlie mais plus la mère stricte. Edward aussi à une complicité assez forte avec sa fille. Grosses bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Canada02 : Il s'en mords les doigts de lui avoir dis d'ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer des personnes formidables ! A bientôt, bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Misstwilight38 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas en apprendre plus sur Tom la semaine prochaine, un OS lui sera spécialement consacré. Merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide, je suis déjà allé à Disney deux fois, mais je m'inspire du parc Américain, beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand que celui de Paris ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^ PS. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller sur ton blog cette semaine ! La semaine qui arrive devrait etre moins chargé, j'irais y faire un tour, promis juré !

Aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'il plante un long moment le papa, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille sorte avec son meilleur ami, maintenant, il s'en mords les doigts ! Je t'ai ajouté sur msn, mon adresse est clem suivi de quatre chiffre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Anonyme : J'ai imaginé ça en écrivant le chapitre et en voyant les propositions de prénoms que vous m'aviez faites ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Christelle : Charlie oblige Edward à l'appeler Monsieur Swan pour lui montrer qu'il n'a pas eu une bonne idée en mettant sa fille enceinte ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Non, m'man, s'te plait, tu peux pas nous faire ça ! C'est ma vie, si je l'ai pas, je vais dépérir !

- Te couper des ondes électromagnétiques pendant une journée ne peut que te faire du bien, crois-moi !

- Non, j'en ai besoin pour parler à Benjamin !

- Mais tu lui parles toute la journée à ton petit-copain, vous avez plus rien à vous raconter. Une petite coupure, et vous aurez plein de choses à vous dire.

- Non, je refuse, je ne te le donnerais pas, hors de question.

- Ton frère n'a pas été aussi difficile que toi.

- Mais il n'a pas de vie sociale lui ! Edward arriva vers la voiture, posa nos affaires dans le coffre et se glissa derrière le volant.

- Carlie, si tu ne me donnes pas ton portable maintenant, tu ne l'as plus jusqu'à la fin de mois prochain, c'est clair ! Elle tapa un dernier texto avant de couper l'engin. Je le fourrais au fond de mon sac avant de me tourner vers mon mari. Même traitement pour tous Edward. Il l'éteignit de suite et me le donna. Voilà, notre journée purement familiale va enfin commencer ! M'exclamai-je dans la voiture. Edward démarra et s'engagea sur la route.

- Journée familiale à votre boulot, grogna Carlie. Je me retournais brutalement.

- On va passer une bonne journée familiale tous ensemble, et tout le monde sera content, c'est clair ! Si l'un de vous a le malheur de se plaindre ne serait-ce qu'une seule maudite fois, toi, tu es privé de ta console de jeux, et toi, tu es privé de ton portable, suis-je clair ! Je les menaçais du bout de mon index. Edward fit tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il s'engagea sur le parking des employées pour se garer. Je laissais les enfants filer vers la voiture de leur oncle tout en m'approchant de mon mari. Si tu te plains, pour toi, c'est plus de sexe, c'est clair !

Je fis une étreinte chaleureuse à Rosalie avant de me pencher vers ses marmots. Manavai, du même âge que Carlie, blonde aux yeux bleus, la quasi copie de sa mère, Jordan et Adam, des jumeaux. Elle a arrêté de travailler pour se consacrer à temps plein à ses enfants. Emmett était passé directeur du parc, depuis la retraite de Carlisle il y a de cela trois ans. Mais évidemment, il hante encore les murs de la tour trois fois par semaine pour conseiller son fils dans les affaires du parc. Emmett a voulu promouvoir Edward sous-directeur du parc, mais ce dernier a refusé, préférant son petit boulot et sa vie de famille normale.

Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, comme toujours en retard. Esmée disputa son mari devant tout le monde, ce qui nous fit rire. Je vis Manavai prêter son portable discrètement à Carlie. Je m'approchais d'elle, et, à la vue de mon humeur, elle redonna le téléphone à sa cousine.

- Notre journée familiale peut enfin commencer ? Demanda Esmée en se dirigeant vers le parc à l'autre bout du parking. On la suivit sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans la fourmilière déjà géante du parc d'attraction.

- M'man, on peut aller faire Rock'n Roller Coaster ? Me demanda Tom.

- Bien sûr, mais tu y vas avec ton père !

* * *

><p>Je restais avec Rosalie et Esmée au pied de l'attraction, ne me sentant pas en état de faire un truc à sensation forte dès 10 heures du matin. En travaillant dans cette attraction, j'ai trop vu des personnes sortir en courant pour aller vomir ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Le temps d'attente dans cet attraction était d'une heure trente, sauf quand votre famille a fondé le parc. Les 90 minutes se transforment en trois minutes. Bien évidemment, tout le monde nous a reconnu dès l'arrivée vers l'attraction, aussi bien les touristes que les employées.<p>

Ils ressortirent de l'attraction cinq minutes plus tard. Emmett souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il aidait les jumeaux à marcher, visiblement trop secoué par l'attraction. Edward était tout blanc, Tom riait, Carlisle était dans le même état que lui. Les filles ressortirent de là indifférente.

- Carlisle, c'est plus de ton âge, ce genre d'attraction, c'est mauvais pour ton cœur, la fustigea Esmée.

- Chérie, j'ai passé tout mon temps à voir ces attractions, à étudier leur plan, leur sécurité, leur fonctionnement. Laisse-moi en profiter.

On se dirigea vers l'attraction de Némo, que je fis avec mon fils, Edward ayant le cœur au bord des lèvres. Adam vomit en sortant, pas remis de Rock'n Roller Coaster. Rosalie nous proposa de faire une attraction plus tranquille, et surtout tout public. On s'installa dans Buzz l'éclair, où nous avions de faux fusil en plastique et nous devions tirer sur des fausses cibles dans une nacelle.

Je jouais les infirmières à la sortie de l'attraction, Carlie ayant des ampoules à cause de ses nouvelles chaussures. Elle boitilla jusqu'à notre attraction suivante, le Space Mountain. Il y eut beaucoup moins d'adeptes cette fois-ci, seulement Emmett, Manavai, Esmée et Carlisle. Ils ressortirent de là-bas décoiffées, mais avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. On termina la matinée par la maison hanté, qui m'obligea à m'agripper plus fort que de raison au bras d'Edward pendant le voyage dans le petit wagon. Je le frappais quand il se moqua de moi devant toute la famille.

* * *

><p>Je croquais vivement une bouchée de mon hamburger, un des plus délicieux que j'avais jamais mangé. Nous nous trouvions derrière un paravent installé spécialement par les serveurs pour que nous puissions être tranquilles. Je vis une nouvelle fois Manavai tenter de donner son portable à Carlie. Je regardais ma fille avec le même regard que ce matin.<p>

- M'man, s'te plait, un message !

- Si tu ne rends pas ce téléphone immédiatement, je te confisque pendant deux mois, c'est clair ! Elle le posa sur la table. Sa cousine le récupéra. Esmée détendit l'atmosphère.

- Bon, Quesque vous voulez faire les enfants cet après-midi ?

- Le parc aquatique ! proposa Jordan.

- Ouais, le parc aquatique ! Continua Adam.

- Ca vous convient ? Demanda Emmett à toute la famille. On hocha la tête. Seule Manavai se plaignit.

- Non, j'me suis lissé les cheveux ! J'm'en fous, j'irais pas dans l'eau. Emmett me regarda, et je compris que, de gré ou de force, elle irait dans la piscine géante.

On termina notre repas, les serveurs nous offrirent une glace chacun. Les jumeaux s'étant empiffrés de frites et de nuggets ne purent finir leur dessert. C'est un Emmett aux anges qui dévora les deux glaces de ses fils.

* * *

><p>- Quoi ? Je me retenais de crier là. Au milieu des cabines pour se changer, Edward tentait de garder un air sérieux, mais je voyais qu'il se retenait de rire. Le bougre, je le hais, c'est définitif.<p>

- Eh ben, en faisant le sac, tu as oublié ton maillot de bain.

Je le vidais au milieu des autres touristes. Je ne trouvais que la crème solaire spécial pour Carlie (sa peau était tellement pale qu'elle est obligé de mettre une crème avec un indice très élevé dès qu'elle sort, sinon, elle est brulé de partout), notre crème solaire, et quatre serviettes.

- Merde, comment je fais, hein ?

- Je suis passé à la boutique et je t'en ai pris un. C'est le dernier qu'il restait à ta taille par contre. Il me passa un cintre transparent comportant un bikini rose, avec mickey sur chacun de mes seins.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça ?

- C'était soit ça, soit le vieux maillot de bain noir une pièce qui doit trainer à la boutique depuis le début de sa création. C'est pas dramatique. Allez ! Je lui pris le cintre des doigts et m'installais dans la cabine que ma fille libéra. J'eus du mal à attacher les deux lanières derrière ma nuque. Je fis un nœud approximatif, mais le maillot était toujours trop grand. Bon, espérons qu'on ne va pas faire des attractions qui mettront en péril l'attache !

Emmett me siffla quand je sortis de la cabine. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais pendant que Rosalie le frappait. Il sortit son appareil photo, tout comme Edward. Je me cachais derrière ma fille, lui étalant sa crème solaire dans le dos. Elle fit de même pour moi et je suivis ma famille dans ce parc que je ne connaissais quasi pas, n'était pas venu travailler ici.

- Je vous propose qu'on commence par celui-ci ! Emmett montra du doigt le grand toboggan qui descendait dans une piscine immense. Je vis une sorte de flotteur rouge descendre à toute vitesse la pente. Vous devez vous mettre par deux. Carlisle décida de ne pas se lancer, n'aimant pas les jeux d'eaux.

Emmett se mit avec Adam, Rosalie avec Jordan. Manavai se mit avec Carlie, Esmée avec notre fils, et Ed et moi nous retrouvâmes tous les deux. Je suivis le groupe dans les escaliers, grimpant beaucoup trop haut pour mon propre bien. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas heureuse que la famille Cullen puisse doubler toute la file. Cette attraction, je la sens pas, mais vraiment pas ! On fut ralentit par plusieurs vacanciers voulant prendre des photos du nouveau grand patron. Il se prêta au jeu volontiers.

Ce fut Esmée et notre fils qui se lancèrent les premiers. Ils attrapèrent les deux côtés du flotteur et s'allongèrent dans le tube. Leur cri résonna pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'on les voit plonger dans la piscine, riant aux éclats. Bon, ça peut pas être si terrible si tout le monde le fait !

On passa les derniers Edward et moi. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, vraiment pas rassuré. Bien évidemment, le bougre le remarqua.

- Il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour tu sais ! J'aurais volontiers dit oui, si le flotteur n'était pas descendu à ce moment-là dans le tube.

Je me maintenus du mieux que je pouvais aux poignées tout en fermant les yeux. Je nous sentis descendre à toute vitesse, tourner dans des virages périlleux. Edward criait comme un gosse, heureux comme jamais. Le choc avec l'eau me surprit, ne m'étant pas préparé. Je sentis une sensation bizarre au niveau de ma poitrine, mon nez était plein d'eau. J'entendais Edward rire aux éclats, surement de bonheur. Quand j'entendis que toute notre famille riait, je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux, pour constater avec horreur que le haut de mon maillot de bain s'était détaché lors du choc ! Le premier réflexe que j'eus fut de cacher mes seins avec mes mains, mais le mal était fait.

- Aide-moi au lieu de rire ! M'énervai-je auprès d'Edward. Il riait à se tenir les cotes. Esmée me rejoignit et refit un nœud bien serré. Je n'osais pas sortir de l'eau, mortifié. Je m'enroulais dans ma serviette et ne la lâchais plus.

- Allez, on va faire le canoë ! Je pris le bras d'Edward, pour que nous restions à la traine.

- Greve de sexe pendant une semaine, lui murmurai-je. Bien évidemment, il ne me crut pas, et embrassa ma joue. Je savais très bien que je ne la ferrais pas, pour son grand bonheur !

On se glissa tous les quatre dans un canoë en bois pour notre prochain toboggan. Edward se mit au premier rang, Carlie au second, Tom au troisième, et je terminais la marche. Pour le coup, j'avais moins peur, c'est Edward qui allait tout prendre. En voyant la première descente vertigineuse que nous allions faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de m'agripper le plus fortement possible à la barre en face de moi. Les autres furent moins violentes, mais je ne les vis pas, préférant garder les yeux fermés. La vague d'eau que je me pris dans la figure lors de notre dernier plongeon me fit un bien fou. Je sortis les jambes comme du coton. Esmée m'aida à m'assoir sur un transat.

- Fini les sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui !

* * *

><p>Ils continuèrent sans moi pour les autres toboggans, préférant me charger des photos. Ils en firent trois, jusqu'à en perdre la tête. On dégusta à nouveau des glaces et des hot-dogs pour notre gouter de 16 heures, avant d'aller dans la piscine gigantesque du parc pour clôturer la journée. Je nageai tranquillement pendant que les enfants faisaient une bataille d'eau avec leurs grands-parents. Emmett et Rosalie avaient 'mystérieusement' disparus. Je sentis Edward se glisser à mes côtés, et il fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester à mon allure.<p>

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ton stupide maillot de bain. Il accéléra sa brasse pour se poster face à moi. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches, faussement vexée.

- Tu t'es moqué de moi ! Je fis ma mine grognon.

- C'est vrai que c'était super drôle !

- Tous le monde a vu mes seins ! Ca ne te rend pas jaloux ?

- Si tu parles de mon père et de mon frère, non, ça ne me rends absolument pas jaloux, car ils sont mariés et fidèles. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa tout en rabattant une mèche de cheveux. C'était une super journée familiale. Un peu tendue au début avec la crise que tu as fait dans la voiture, mais une super journée familiale.

- Merci. Je me rapprochais de lui et enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Maintenant, que dirais-tu de nous éclipser pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il me fit décoller le plus facilement du monde et nous dirigea à pas lents vers un des décors de la piscine, des faux rochers proche du bord de la piscine. Il nous fit passer derrière et m'appuya sur le bord.

- T'es complètement dingue, quelqu'un peut arriver à tout… Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Il m'avait déjà retiré mon bas de maillot et était déjà ancré en moi.

- C'est justement ça qui est excitant ! Le risque ! Je m'agrippais à son dos, pendant qu'il poussait fortement en moi, faisant notre petite affaire vite fait. On a jamais fait l'amour dans une piscine ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Si ! Chez tes… Parents… Il y a quatre… ans ! L'orgasme qui montait me coupait la parole. Je fis du mieux que je pus pour ne pas crier, pendant qu'Edward grognait, se libérant au plus profond de moi. Il me lâcha délicatement dans l'eau, pendant que je remontais le bas de mon bikini. On se remit à nager tranquillement vers notre famille, comme si nous n'avions jamais arrêté depuis tout à l'heure. Evidemment, Emmett et Rose ne furent pas dupes et nous lancèrent un clin d'œil discret. Je mis ma tête sous l'eau pour que personne ne remarque mon rougissement.

* * *

><p>On se serra une ultime fois tous dans les bras avant de remonter dans notre voiture respective. Nous nous reverrons quasi tous demain, mais pas dans le même contexte. Je serais obligé d'appeler Emmett 'monsieur Cullen'. Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à notre maison.<p>

- M'man, tu me rends mon téléphone ? Je fouillais au fond de mon sac pour le retrouver avant de le lui rendre. Elle le ralluma illico. Il vibra pendant de longues minutes.

- J'ai 68 nouveaux messages, tu te rends compte !

- Mais qui t'écrit autant ? C'est la troisième guerre mondiale ou quoi ? Demanda Edward, choqué.

- C'est Benjamin qui m'écrit, il avait peur, je répondais plus, il pensait que je l'avais quitté ! Plus jamais tu me prends mon téléphone, maintenant, je vais devoir passer ma soirée à essayer de le joindre pour tout lui expliquer !

Il est pas un tout petit peu possessif ET parano mon beau-fils ?

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espere que ça vous à plu !<p>

La probable bonne nouvelle, c'est que je songe à rajouter un OS, car normalement, il n'en reste qu'un avant l'épilogue. Cet OS, ce serait des vacances familiales à Forks. Ca vous interesse ?

A dimanche pour mieux découvrir Tom !

ROBisous ^^


	54. OS 7 : Moto ?

Hello ! Me voila en retard, une nouvelle fois !

Misstwilight38 : J'ai commencé ta fic, j'ai lu une bonne partie du premier chapitre, et je suis déjà à fond dedans ! Je te laisserais un review dés que je l'aurais fini, en ce moment, j'ai peu de temps pour moi. Tu y es déjà allé ? Ce que j'ai écris correspond à la réalité ? Je me suis basé aux vidéos et aux photos que j'ai trouvé sur le site. Le parc que je décrivais était celui sur les cyclones, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas de lemon pour ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, promis ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Je vais l'ajouter, le dernier OS avant l'épilogue. J'ai commencé le début de l'histoire de ton amie, et je ferrais de la pub pour elle à la fin du chapitre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : Alors, pour ton plus grand bonheur, OUI ! J'ai une nouvelle fiction en projet, elle est même commencée ! Je peux te donner le titre, c'est Infirmier particulier. Je vais la publier le jour où je publierais l'épilogue d'etre un autre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward n'est pas vraiment gentil, il se moque de sa femme quand elle se retrouve seins nus, mais il profite de la vie aussi ! Je vais rajouter le dernier OS, les vacances à Forks, avant l'épilogue. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

La bombe éclata lors du diner. C'était un diner comme les autres, Carlie lançait sans arrêt des regards à Benjamin face à elle. Au début, ça me gênait de les voir toujours aussi proche, dépendant l'un de l'autre. Mais au bout de deux ans, on commence à s'y faire ! Tom était entre moi et Bella, et lâcha la phrase qui a tout changé.

- Papa, maman, je veux une moto. Je lâchais mes deux couverts en même temps dans l'assiette. Bella me regarda, elle aussi totalement paniquée. Elle avait arrêté de manger. Même le couple transi d'amour avait arrêté.

- Hors de question, conclus-je directement tout en reprenant mes couverts.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu montes sur un engin de malheur avec le risque de te casser la figure ! Tu vas au lycée en bus, tu rentres en bus, et si tu veux sortir, on t'emmène et on te ramène à chaque fois. Pas besoin d'une moto en sachant que tu vas passer ton permis l'an prochain.

- Mais justement, avec une moto, je serais pas obligé de te déranger à chaque fois ! Je serais prudent, je mettrais un casque. S'te plait papa !

- Non. Je tentais de continuer à manger, mais n'y arrivais pas.

- J'ai des notes excellentes.

- Tu pourrais avoir 20 de moyenne, ce serait la même chose. Et quand on te dit non, c'est non !

- On peut jamais discuter de toute façon… Il ronchonna et touilla sa purée du bout de la fourchette. J'ai plus faim. Il repoussa son assiette au milieu de la table. Je la repris et la mis sous son nez.

- Si tu ne finis pas ça immédiatement, plus d'internet pendant un mois ! Plus personne ne bougeait à table. Tout le monde découvrait une nouvelle personnalité. Celle du papa sévère. En temps normal, c'est Bella qui mène la barque dans ce genre de situation. C'est elle qui recadre les enfants quand ils font un demi-pas de travers. Mais là, ce combat me touche à cœur.

* * *

><p>Je me trouvais seul avec Tom dans la maison. Les filles étaient allés faire du shopping, elles allaient encore revenir avec une tonne d'achat inutile (quoique, réunie, elles ne battent pas Alice). J'étais penché au-dessus de la Volvo, elle faisait un bruit étrange depuis plusieurs jours. J'entendis les pas de quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi. Je me tordis le cou pour voir Tom, un dossier cartonné dans la main. Il me le tendit.<p>

- C'est les papiers pour le permis moto. Il ne manque plus que ta signature. Je l'arrachais de ses mains et le déchirais en deux. TU FAIS QUOI ?! S'énerva-t-il. J'attrapais un vieux torchon et essuyais le cambouis qui ornait mes doigts.

- JE TE SAUVE LA VIE ! Viens avec moi. Je repartis comme une furie dans la maison et montais à notre chambre. Je tirais le dernier tiroir de ma commode et soulevais mes pulls.

Bella ignorait totalement que j'avais gardé ce dossier. Je le regardais de temps en temps, comme une piqure de rappel de tout ce que j'avais vécu. Mon genou me tiraille encore, mais personne n'en sait rien. Quand Carlie avait deux ans, j'ai dû me faire réopérer la clavicule pour y retirer la broche qu'ils m'avaient posée, à l'époque. Je plaquais la pochette cartonné sur son torse, rempli de radios, de photos, de diagnostic…

- Tiens, tu prends le temps de tout regarder, et après, tu viens me voir. Je redescendis les marches jusqu'au garage et repris ma mécanique. Pas doué pour deux sous, j'abandonnais rapidement en claquant le capot. Au pire, j'irais chez un vrai mécano pour la faire réparer ! Je repartis à l'intérieur, pris une bouteille de bière et allais au salon.

Tom était assis sur le sol, tous les documents éparpillés autour de lui. Il avait viré blanc cachet et ne bougeais absolument pas d'un millimètre. Je m'assis difficilement à côté de lui et prit le premier papier qui me tomba sous la main.

- Ca, c'est le diagnostic que les médecins ont établis quand je suis arrivé aux urgences. Trois côtes cassées. Une épaule déboitée, une clavicule fracturée. Genou droit dans un état lamentable. Heureusement, pas de paralysie. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer pendant les heures suivantes. C'est Angela qui m'a reconnu et c'est elle qui a prévenu ta mère. J'ai eu tellement peur de passer l'arme à gauche que j'ai demandé à Angela de dire à Bella et à ma famille que je les aimais. Là, c'est toutes les radios que j'ai dus passer pour savoir où ils devaient m'opérer. J'ai passé six heures sur une table, ouvert de partout pour essayer de me rafistoler. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai constaté que j'étais en vie, putain, j'étais le mec le plus heureux du monde. J'avais mal, mais j'étais pas paralysé. Je savoure encore chaque bouffée d'air qui entre dans mes poumons. Bella m'a raconté que j'ai failli y passer pendant l'opération. Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de bière pour me donner une nouvelle once de courage.

- Ca, c'était quinze jours après l'opération. Je venais de sortir dehors pour la première fois. On me voyait, moi, sur ma chaise roulante, blanc comme un cachet d' aspirine, une minerve autour du cou, mon bras plaqué contre mon torse et ma jambe droite tendue suite à l'opération. Bella me poussait. J'ai dus rester pendant presque trois mois dans ce maudit fauteuil à me faire assister par tout le monde. J'ai souffert le martyre pour pouvoir faire mes premiers pas, ton oncle s'en souvient, c'était pour son mariage. Là, c'est la photo de ma moto après l'accident. J'ai tenté de la vendre, mais personne n'en voulait un rond. Je l'ai foutu à la benne, et tant mieux.

- Comment s'est arrivé ? Murmura Tom. C'est la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis le début de mon discours.

- Très banal. Ta mère voulait que j'aille faire des courses rapides. J'ai pris ma moto. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle m'avait donné son accord pour faire de la moto, mais uniquement vêtu de la combinaison complète qu'elle venait de m'acheter. J'allais partir mais elle m'a coincé au vol, m'obligeant à enfiler la panoplie. En arrivant au garage, j'étais tenté de tout lâcher, mais je me suis dit qu'elle le saurait. J'ai tout gardé et je suis parti vers le Wal-Mart. J'avais la priorité quand je me suis engagé dans l'intersection. Le mec était bourré et avais de la drogue dans le sang. Je respectais la bonne vitesse de circulation, lui pas. J'ai décollé et j'ai fini à 50 mètres de ma moto. J'ai pas eu la force de me relever. Tout le monde criait autour de moi. Heureusement, les passants ont eu l'intelligence d'appeler les pompiers et de couper la circulation, le temps que les flics arrivent pour faire leur boulot. Le chauffard à bien évidemment prit la fuite, mais il s'est dénoncé à la police. Il a fini derrière les barreaux, et avec une somme de dommages et intérêts considérables. Si je n'avais pas eu mon casque, ni toi ni ta sœur ne seraient de ce monde.

Je le laissais digérer tout ce qu'il venait de prendre dans la tête. Je sais que c'est mal de lui faire peur, mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne monte jamais sur un de ses engins de malheur.

- Alors maintenant, écoute moi bien, car je ne te referais pas la leçon une nouvelle fois. Si jamais tu me reparles ne serait-ce que d'une seule moto, ou d'un véhicule où tu es cheveux aux vents, je te promets que je demande à Angela de t'emmener dans le service où se trouvent tous les accidentés de deux roues. J'ai eu ma moto quand j'avais 16 ans, le même âge que toi, et bien évidemment, je m'en vantais pour draguer les filles, faire le plus fort face à elles. Mais quand je me suis scratché sur le bitume, j'ai bien compris les risques. J'ai compris que j'ai risqué ma peau des milliers de fois, et que j'ai eu une chance de malade. Le premier accident en moto est toujours fatal. Je rassemblais tous les documents et les rangeais religieusement dans leur pochette. Je remontais dans la chambre et les cachais au même endroit.

- Tu m'apprendras à conduire ? Me demanda-t-il quand je me rassis à côté de lui.

- On t'apprendra à conduire, et on te payera le permis. Pour la voiture, tu te débrouilles par contre, c'est comme pour ta sœur. Ça t'apprendra à connaitre la valeur de l'argent.

- Comment je vais gagner de l'argent ? Une voiture coute dans les 8000 dollars, peut être entre 2000 et 4000 d'occasion ! Je peux pas me faire autant de blé !

- Tu sais, le voisin à une sciatique, et sa femme commence à être âgé… Elle m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour tondre leur pelouse, faire un peu de ménage et l'aider à faire ses courses.

- J'vais gagner quoi, peut être trente dollars par semaine ? Je pourrais jamais me l'offrir !

- Ok, alors je te propose un job d'été à Disneyworld. Deux mois, rémunérés comme les autres salariés… A toi de choisir, mais Carlie a pris cette solution pour se payer sa voiture.

* * *

><p>- Tu as dit quoi à Tom pour qu'il renonce à son projet d'avoir une moto ? Me demanda Bella une fois que nous fumes allongés dans notre lit.<p>

- Je lui ai exposés tranquillement les risques, et j'ai visiblement dû lui faire peur. J'essayais d'être le plus convaincant possible, mais même moi, je n'y crus pas.

- Edward, quand on parle de moto, tu es tout sauf calme. Dis-moi la vérité.

- Ok. J'ai retrouvé des vieilles photos de moi sur ma chaise roulante, avec mon plâtre… Je lui expliqué que moi aussi, j'avais une moto, que je m'en servais pour faire le kakou devant les filles au lycée et ainsi les avoir dans mon lit, mais que le jour où j'ai fini dans le camion d'une ambulance, j'ai compris que j'avais marché sur un fil tout au long de ces années, et que j'avais eu une chance de malade de tomber du bon côté, jusqu'au moment où…

- Tu ne lui a pas montré l'énorme dossier que tu planques, si ?

- Comment tu connais l'existence de ce dossier ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui fait le repassage dans cette maison, n'esquive pas ma question !

- Oui, je lui ai montré tout ça. Mais au moins, tu ne peux pas m'en blâmer, il a renoncé à sa moto ! Et si jamais il y repense ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il va faire un stage intensif à l'hôpital avec Angela. Ma femme me frappa le bras mais roula dans mon étreinte. Je fis passer mes bras autour de son ventre et glissais ma tête dans son cou.

- T'es horrible, tu utilises la peur pour sauver la vie de tes enfants, mais je t'aime quand même. Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma joue avant d'éteindre la lampe.

* * *

><p>- Alors, c'est quand que je commence ? Demanda Tom, surexcité.<p>

- Commence quoi ? Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. J'ai pas un gramme de caféine dans le sang, faut y aller mollo aussi !

- Les leçons de conduite ! J'ai eu 17 ans le mois dernier.

- Tu sais très bien que pour commencer les leçons de conduite, il faut avoir passé le test écrit du code et un test de vue.

- Que j'ai réussi avec brio ! Il posa les deux feuilles sous mon nez. Je les lus rapidement tout en terminant ma tasse de café. Bon, ok, il a réussi.

- Ok, tu me laisses prendre mon petit dej et je vais t'emmener conduire. Il partit vers sa chambre comme une fusée pendant que je mangeai. Il m'attendait dans le salon le temps que je m'habille et le rejoignis devant le garage.

- On va commencer sur la Chevrolet de ta mère et sur un parking. Je passais côté conducteur et sortis de la ville. Je nous emmenais vers le parking d'une ancienne usine, me garais en plein milieu et descendis. Tom glissa côté conducteur, alors que je prenais la place côté passager. Pourquoi je suis moins rassuré de lui donner des leçons de conduite à lui plutôt qu'à Carlie ?

- Alors, tu m'apprends quoi ?

- La voiture de ta mère est une vieille voiture, elle n'est pas automatique, tu dois passer les vitesses. Celle que tu décideras de t'acheter, tu n'en aura pas besoin, mais c'est mieux d'apprendre sur une voiture comme ça. On va y aller mollo, tu vas apprendre à démarrer, la marche arrière et les commandes de la voiture. Déjà, tu vas régler la voiture. Siège, voilà… Les rétros, parfaits… Bon, débraye à fond !

- Hein ?

- Appuie à fond sur la pédale de gauche. Ensuite, tu passes la première. Tu prends le levier de vitesse comme ça, et tu pousses vers le haut. Ensuite, tu accélères doucement tout en relâchant l'embrayage. La pauvre Chevrolet ronfla durement pendant de longues secondes avant d'avancer. Super, tu restes en première et tu vas faire le tour du parking. Ça devrait te suffire. Bon, arrête-toi. Tu débrayes à fond et tu appuies sur le frein. Il y alla brutalement sur la pédale, nous faisant faire un brusque chaos. Zen, tu as tout ton temps !

- J'ai pas fait gaffe. La marche arrière, c'est comme ça ?

- Oui. Tourne-toi, garde une main sur le volant, l'autre autour du siégé. Tu relâches l'embrayage légèrement tout en accélérant. Voilà, super… Arrête-toi normalement. Bien ! Refais un tour du parking. Fais attention au luminaire, tourne ! Je voyais le poteau lumineux se rapprocher rapidement de nous. Freine ! Freine ! Paralysé par la peur, il ne bougea pas. Je pris les choses en main et serrais le frein à main. Les roues se bloquèrent de suite, peu avant la collision avec le poteau lumineux. Mon nez cogna vivement la partie en plastique face à moi.

- J'suis désolé P'pa, j'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait ! Je remarquais que je saignais. J'attrapais rapidement des mouchoirs.

- Et tu voulais avoir une moto, hein ? Appelle ta mère, dis-lui de venir avec ta sœur, j'crois que tu m'as pété le nez !

* * *

><p>Un peu de pub pour une auteur : www . fanfiction s  7103733 / 1 / b banges _ b ( si vous voulez que je vous fasse de la pub, demandez le moi ^^)

A dimanche prochain pour le dernier OS de l'histoire avant l'épilogue !

ROBisous ^^


	55. OS 8 : Forks

Coucou ! Je suis à l'heure cette semaine (je sais pas si vous avez remarqués, je suis à l'heure une semaine sur deux ^^)

Aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'il a pas eu de chance pour le coup, et il va laisser Bella se charger des leçons de conduite, il a été vacciné à vie ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward fait peur à son fils dans le but de le protéger, et ça marche plutôt bien. Ben Bella a eut peur qu'il leur soit arrivé un accident quand Tom l'appelle pour lui dire que son père s'est cassé le nez. Maintenant, c'est Bella qui va enseigner l'art complèxe de la conduite à son fils, il vaut mieux ! Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

Misstwilight38 : Je n'arrive pas à te laisser des commentaires sur ton blog car tu n'acceptes que les commentaires de tes amis. Je t'ai envoyé une demande sous le même pseudo que sur FF. J'ai lu les deux premiers chapitres et j'aime déjà beaucoup ! J'adore tout ce qui touche au monde du cinéma, et tu as de très bonnes idées. Tes chapitres sont bien présentés et très aérés. Je crois que tu lui en veux à Tom d'avoir cassé le nez d'Edward, mais je te rassure, il sera comme neuf ! Je n'ai jamais fait space mountain à Paris, ni ailleurs, c'est une des attractions que je me suis juré de ne jamais faire car j'ai horreur d'avoir la tête à l'envers, comme dans Indiana Jones. A très vite, et dés que je peux, je vais commenter tous tes chapitres ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Lili : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! A l'hopital, pour te donner une idée du climat, Edward était très remonté contre son fils et pestais sur toutes les personnes passant à proximité ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**ella POV**

- Habillez-vous bien en sortant, il va faire froid. Tout en parlant, je détachais ma ceinture de sécurité et attrapais la doudoune que j'avais prise dans mon grand sac. Je donnais celle d'Edward. Nos enfants, en plus de Benjamin et Victoria, la petite-amie de notre fils, nous dévisagèrent.

- Vous êtes des frileux ou quoi ? Commenta Tom.

- Je disais la même chose la première fois que je suis venu ici, répliqua mon mari. Je sortis dans l'aéroport de Seattle et attendis ma famille au grand complet. Je les entrainais vivement vers le tapis roulant pour que chacun récupère ses valises et leur demandais de me suivre jusqu'au guichet pour le vol jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Je vis Carlie se caler dans l'étreinte de son petit ami car la chair de poule avait envahi son bras. Victoria fut tentée de faire comme elle, mais elle préféra se recroqueviller en une boule sur son siège. Tom posa sa veste sur le corps de sa petite amie. Je les emmenais dans l'avion pour le vol d'une heure. Je me calais sur l'épaule d'Edward pour roupiller un peu avant de descendre à Port Angeles. Je laissais Edward s'occuper des bagages, le temps pour moi de sortir du petit aéroport et de récupérer notre voiture de location. Je récupérais les clefs, signais un papier et me rapprochais de l'entrée. Nous avions loués un petit monospace pour huit personnes, avec un coffre immense.

Je me servis du GPS de la voiture, ayant oublié la route depuis plus de vingt ans. Je revis les abords de Forks au bout de 20 minutes de route. Je désactivais la machine et retrouvais la route de chez mon père en moins de cinq minutes. Je me garais devant sa maison qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Mon père nous attendait sous le perron. Par contre, lui, il a changé. Ses tempes et sa moustache ont pris une belle coloration argentée, presque blanche.

- Pas trop de circulation ? Nous demanda-t-il en sortant un sac du coffre.

- Si, pas mal, mais pas autant qu'à Orlando. On se cala tous dans le minuscule salon qui avait aussi changé. Les photos de moi gamine sont maintenant accompagnées par les photos de mes enfants et une grande photo de famille dans la maison des Cullen.

- Par contre les jeunes, va falloir vous séparer. On n'a qu'une seule chambre d'amis, en plus de la chambre de votre mère. Qui a le dos le moins amoché pour dormir sur le canapé ? Aucun n'osa lever la main. Tout le monde savait que le canapé de mon père était détruit jusqu'à la moelle, mais il refuse d'en changer. Il dit qu'il est bien calé pour regarder son base-ball.

Finalement, il fut convenu que les jeunes alternèrent une nuit sur deux. Ce soir, c'est au tour de Tom et Victoria.

* * *

><p>Je me levais difficilement en ce dimanche matin et m'étirais les muscles pour me remettre du décalage horaire. Je fis attention à ne pas frapper Edward et étirais mon cou pour voir l'heure. 11 heures 23 du matin. Ça fait du bien après le long voyage d'hier ! Je fis pivoter mon cou et mon regard tomba sur mon écharpe que j'avais mise la veille dans l'avion. La climatisation est souvent trop forte dedans, et j'ai tendance à prendre des angines pour un rien.<p>

Je tendis le bras pour l'attraper. Les mains d'Edward étaient au-dessus de son crâne, une tentation trop forte pour moi ! Je les attrapais délicatement, fis un nœud pour la forme à un des barreaux en bois de mon lit. Je le réveillais involontairement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Nous deux, presque vingt-trois ans en arrière, la veille de noël. Moi t'attachant les mains avec mon ensemble de lingerie… Je me glissais sous la couverture et baisais son bas de pantalon. Il m'aida en relevant les jambes.

- La procréation de Carlie, je sentais qu'il était à deux doigts de se rendormir. Merde, pour une fois que j'ai envie de faire un truc coquin avec lui, c'est lui qui est pas partant ! Je vais lui passer l'envie de dormir tiens !

Petit Edward que j'adorais tant était à moitié tendu. Il va retrouver de la vigueur avec le traitement que je lui propose. Je le taquinais délicatement du bout de la langue, attendant une réaction de la part d'Edward. S'il s'est rendormit, il va m'entendre ! Je passais à la vitesse supérieure en détendant les muscles de ma gorge pour l'avaler le plus possible. Il eut un sursaut sur le matelas. YES ! Je le fis délicatement ressortir de moi mais gardais ma bouche et ma langue enroulés autour de lui.

Ma main se joignit à la partie. Je sentis son bassin qui s'activait, poussant son sexe plus profondément dans ma gorge. Il sait que je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression d'être soumise à lui, de n'être qu'un instrument. Je l'immobilisais sur le matelas à l'aide de mes mains, et continuais sa gâterie matinale. Je le sentis forcer sur le tissu à l'aide de ses poignets. Je me relevais et il me retourna sur le matelas. Il m'attacha solidement les poignets, et j'eus beau me débattre, impossible de me défaire de ma prise.

- Pour me faire pardonner… Il se glissa le long de mon corps et taquina mes pointes roses à travers mon tee-shirt informe. Il se glissa jusqu'à mon pantalon de nuit et le tira, retirant mon shorty par la même occasion.

Mon mari me fit plier les cuisses et s'installa entre celle-ci. Il colla sa bouche contre mes petites lèvres et je sentis sa langue venir taquiner tout d'abord mon clitoris avant de se diriger vers mon entrée. Je me ramollis comme un vieux chewing-gum sur le matelas, et dut faire mon possible pour que ma tête reste sur l'oreiller. Il sait que j'aime pas quand il me fait une gâterie les mains attachées, j'aime bien les glisser dans ses cheveux épars pour supporter le plaisir.

L'orgasme arriva d'un seul coup, me faisant cambrer sur le matelas, mes ongles profondément ancrés dans mes paumes et ma lèvre inférieure me servant de bâillon. Edward continua, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je tentais de gigoter pour me défaire de sa prise, mais il attrapa mes fesses dans ses mains, m'empêchant de m'échapper. Une seconde vague de plaisir me frappa, me faisant pleurnicher sur mon lit. Quand il eut fini de laper tout ce que je lui donnais, le bougre s'essuya les lèvres. Il savait que ce geste m'excitait au plus haut point.

Il ne me laissa même pas reprendre mes esprits, il me pénétra directement après ça. Il s'accrocha à mes épaules tout en poussant de plus en plus profondément en moi.

- Bordel, t'es serrée ! Je fis fonctionner le peu de matière grise qui n'avait pas disparu sous l'effet du plaisir pour enrouler mes jambes autour de ses reins. Il glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et titilla mon lobe d'oreille.

Mon troisième orgasme éclata et me fis trembler contre lui. Edward s'écroula quand je le sentis se déverser durement dans mes entrailles. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'il pense à me détacher. Je pensais à brosser mes cheveux avant de descendre au bras de mon mari face à toute ma famille. Nous étions les derniers levés, tout le monde nous attendait autour de la table de la salle à manger. Edward avait ce sourire béat qui nous trahit à chaque fois. Je rougis tout en partant à la cuisine.

- Désolé pour le retard, mais on avait du sommeil à rattraper, mentis-je en m'asseyant face à ma fille.

**Edward POV**

Ouh, il est long ce film en 3D ! J'essayais de suivre l'intrigue, mais c'était nos enfants qui avaient décidés ce que nous irions voir. Et évidemment, ils avaient choisis un film d'action. Je mis un coup de coude à mon beau-père quand il ronfla trop bruyamment. Il se réveilla, regarda le film pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de roupiller à nouveau. Je le secouais pour de bon quand le générique de fin apparut sur la toile blanche. J'attrapais le poignet de Bella pour la guider dans la salle obscure sans qu'elle se casse la figure. Je pris le volant pour rentrer jusqu'à Forks, Bella me servant de GPS. Je me garais au bout d'une demi-heure de route.

Charlie fut le premier à monter se coucher, suivi de Sue. Tom et Victoria coururent rapidement à l'intérieur pour prendre la chambre à l'étage et non le canapé. Bella et Carlie rentrèrent toutes les deux pour ne pas avoir froid. Seul Benjamin restait dehors, le temps que je ferme toutes les portes du monospace.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je, en voyant sa mine soucieuse et ses traits tendus.

- Je peux vous parler cinq minutes ? Je vais essayer de faire ça rapidement.

- Bien sûr. Je m'adossais à la portière de la voiture, le regardais et attendis.

- J'aime votre fille monsieur Cullen. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, c'est elle que j'aimais. On se connait depuis la maternelle, on entretient une relation depuis près de sept ans, on va emménager ensemble dans deux mois… Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Je veux qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants, je veux qu'elle soit la personne présente à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux l'épouser. Et je sais que je ne peux pas le faire sans votre accord, car votre fille tient beaucoup à vous. Je voudrais votre bénédiction pour lui demander sa main. Il attrapa un écrin dans sa poche et me montra une bague en argent. Sous le choc, il me fallut un moment pour savoir quoi répondre.

- Tu l'as, soufflai-je. Tu l'as, répétai-je un peu plus fort. Mais écoute-moi bien. Si jamais j'apprends qu'un jour tu lui fais du mal, si tu l'as fait souffrir, si tu la rends malheureuse, crois-moi, je te retrouverais, et je serais capable de te faire la peau, suis-je bien clair ? Il hocha la tête. Traite la comme si elle était la prunelle de tes yeux.

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour prendre soin d'elle, la chérir et l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Il tendit la main dans ma direction. Je tendis la mienne pour la lui serrer. Je fis un peu plus forcer ma poigne pour lui montrer que même s'il va officiellement devenir mon beau-fils, je serais toujours là pour le surveiller.

**Bella POV**

- M'man, je vais me balader avec Benj' ! J'te pique ton écharpe ! Elle me fit un signe de main dans l'encadrement de la porte tout en partant. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui donner mon accord voire mon désaccord que je la vis partir avec son petit-ami, lui tenant la main tout en se dirigeant vers le parc municipal.

J'aidais Sue à essuyer la vaisselle avant de m'installer avec elle pour jouer aux cartes. Elle adore jouer à ça, mais mon père déteste. Il fait un effort de temps en temps, mais il s'énerve rapidement. Ed et mon géniteur se joignirent à nous. Tom et Vic étaient enfermés dans leur chambre depuis la fin du repas, et, pour ma santé mentale, il vaut mieux que je ne monte pas à l'étage.

On fit une partie de poker tous les quatre, ne montant pas les paris au-delà de cinquante dollars. Sue, une bluffeuse née, empocha en deux tours soixante dollars. Edward arriva à tout lui piquer, et gagna même plus de 100 dollars. Mon père et moi, les deux pigeons, perdions notre argent plus vite que la lumière ! La partie dura plus d'une heure trente, avant que l'appel du base-ball soit beaucoup trop fort pour les hommes. Je rangeais les cartes dans leur étui en carton et allais me retourner pour les ranger dans l'armoire derrière moi.

- Maman ! Je me retournais et recueillis ma fille en larmes dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi fortement et la berçais tout en tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre. Sue se rapprocha de nous pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Dis-moi tout ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Même si ma fille est majeure, vaccinée et a beaucoup d'amies, elle me parle énormément. J'apprécie le lien de confiance qui s'est noué entre nous au fil des années, nous permettant d'avoir une vraie complicité ensemble. C'est grave ? Elle fit non de la tête. Mes mains caressèrent délicatement ses boucles caramel pour la calmer.

Elle me relâcha délicatement et me tendis sa main. A son annulaire trônait une bague en argent avec un joyau brillant.

- C'est-c'est ce que je crois ? Bégayai-je difficilement. Des larmes et un sourire de joie commencèrent à pointer sur mon visage. Elle hocha la tête, mais le prononça quand même pour la forme.

- Fiancée… Mariage ! Fut les deux seuls mots qu'elle put dire. Je la repris contre moi pour une nouvelle étreinte. J'essuyais mes larmes sur ces épaules, jusqu'à ce que le père de ma fille arrive dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux ? Carlie me lâcha pour se blottir dans les bras de son père. Sue me tendit la boite de mouchoirs pour que je m'essuie les yeux et me mouche.

- TOM, VICTORIA, DESCENDEZ ! Criai-je. Je remarquais la présence de Benjamin dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'approchais de lui et lui infligeai le même traitement. Tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse et à bien la traiter ! Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille. Il hocha la tête avant de me lâcher.

- J'vais voir si j'ai pas une bouteille de champagne à la cave ! Charlie revint avec deux bouteilles de champagne qu'il déboucha au milieu du salon.

- Au futur mariage ! Trinquâmes-nous tous.

* * *

><p>- J'arrive pas à croire que notre fille va déjà se marier… Soufflai-je dans les bras d'Edward. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.<p>

- Rappelle-moi qui est tombé enceinte à 23 ans et qui en a profité pour se marier juste après ? Notre fille à presque le même âge que toi.

- Mais elle est plus responsable que nous. Ça ne te fait rien de te dire que notre fille va se marier ?

- Je le savais. Ça faisait trois jours que je le savais. Je me relevais sur son buste et le frappais sur son pectoral.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?! Bougre !

- C'était après notre soirée ciné. Benjamin est venu me parler et m'a dit qu'il aimait Carlie depuis toujours, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit à ses coté le restant de ses jours, et qu'elle lui donne plein d'enfant. Il m'a demandé de consentir à leur mariage. Ce que j'ai fait. Après, je l'ai menacé de le tuer s'il la rendait malheureuse.

- Au moins, lui, il a eu le courage d'aller te le demander en face. Car j'en connais un qui l'a demandé par téléphone… Il me retourna sur le matelas tel une vulgaire crêpe et recouvra mon visage et mon cou de baisers. Je dus me retenir de glousser comme une adolescence.

* * *

><p>- On vous donnera le date du mariage pour que vous vous organisiez pour descendre jusque chez nous, soufflai-je après une accolade à mon père.<p>

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera présent, on a rien à faire ici ! Je fis une étreinte à Sue avant d'attendre que toute la famille monte dans le monospace. Faites bonne route et appelez nous quand vous serez arrivés ! Je levais mon pouce dans sa direction et fis une marche arrière.

- J'me sens bien ici, souffla Carlie sur l'épaule de son fiancé. J'ai l'impression que je suis née pour vivre ici ! Edward et moi nous lançâmes un bref regard avant d'avoir un rire discret. Vous auriez pas un truc à m'avouer vous deux ? Demanda ma fille.

- Absolument pas ! Répliqua Edward en gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Voila le dernier OS !<p>

La semaine prochaine, c'est l'épilogue.

Bisous ^^

PS. J'ai publié le prologue de ma prochaine fic ! Allez y jeter un œil !


	56. Epilogue

Hello ! Eh oui, dernière fois que j'update cette fiction. A moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre !

Aussidagility : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la tata virtuelle de Carlie va lui détruire l'innocence qu'il reste en Carlie ? =) Merci pour ta review ^^

Lili : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce dernier OS ! Ne t'en fais pas, l'épilogue résume bien tout ce qui va se passer dans leur avenir, donc pas de frustration ! Heureusement que Carlie ne sait pas toute la vérité, sinon, elle ne pourrait plus regarder ses parents dans les yeux ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je te rassure, pour l'épilogue, c'est un bel happy end, et tout le monde sera présent : Carlie, Tom, leurs enfants… J'en ai trop dit ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je me dépêchais de sortir du travail pour rejoindre ma fille qui m'attendait dans un bar restaurant à dix minutes du parc. Je me garais sur la première place de libre et rejoignis le bar où elle m'attendait, assise sur une chaise, sirotant un coca tout en lisant le journal.

- Je sais, je suis encore en retard ! Je lui embrassais rapidement la joue et m'assis en face d'elle. Elle resta de marbre pendant plusieurs secondes, continuant de lire son article, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, elle referma le journal et me fis un sourire de façade que je connaissais trop bien.

- Comme d'habitude ! De toute façon, je nous ai déjà commandé deux salades César pour le déjeuner.

- Parfait. Tu voulais le parler de l'organisation du mariage ? Tu es un peu perdue ?

- Un peu serait un euphémisme ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, entre la famille nombreuse de Benjamin, celle encore plus grande du coté de papa… Au moins, avec toi, j'ai pas de souci ! Tiens, dis-moi si j'ai oublié quelqu'un d'important du coté de papa, on va faire imprimer les faireparts la semaine prochaine. Elle me tendit une longue liste de nom. J'analysais chacun d'entre eux et essayais de me remémorer de tout le monde.

- Normalement, tu n'as pas oublié quelqu'un d'important. Au pire, on lui téléphonera pour lui demander de venir, c'est pas si important que ça. Le serveur posa les deux salades composées face à nous. Etant morte de faim, je ne pris pas la politesse d'attendre, et préférais croquer directement une feuille de salade avec un bout de tomate.

- J'aurais bien voulu inviter mamie… Souffla Carlie en triturant la nourriture face à moi.

- Sue et Esmée seront là, bien évidemment !

- Je ne pensais pas à elles, mais à elle. Elle ouvrit le journal qu'elle lisait et m'en montra une page. Un gros titre s'affichait : LE DIVORCE DE L'ANNEE. Une photo de ma mère se situait juste en dessous, plus vieille que je ne l'imaginais, le botox la rendant affreuse, le teint brouillé… J'eus du mal à déglutir.

- Comment tu sais que

- Dans l'article, ils parlent d'elle. Ils disent que sa fille se prénomme Isabella, qu'elle habite Orlando, qu'elle est mariée avec le fils d'un des fondateur du parc Walt Disney World, mais que les deux femmes ne se parlent plus depuis plus de vingt ans à cause du scandale du bébé de la honte.

- Oui, Sue n'est pas ma vraie mère, ni ta vraie grand-mère. Mais moi, je la considère comme telle, parce qu'elle a toujours été présente pour moi, dans les moments les plus durs, elle m'a soutenu, elle m'a aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ce que n'a jamais fait Renée.

- C'est ta propre mère, celle qui t'a créé ! Comment peux-tu l'avoir complétement rayée de ta vie ? Comment peux-tu vivre sans ta mère ?

- Je peux vivre sans elle car cette garce a mis ta vie en danger, tu comprends ! Je tentais de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas que tout le monde écoute notre discussion.

- Hein ?

- C'était très tendu entre nous, elle refusait de me payer la fac, dès qu'elle me voyait, elle me faisait des reproches, donc j'évitais tout contact avec elle. Je vivais dans un appart avec ton père mais on a déménagé sans lui donner notre nouvelle adresse. Je suis tombé enceinte de toi, elle ne l'a pas su. Elle a retrouvé notre adresse et elle m'a attendu. Elle a regardé mon ventre avec un air dédaigneux, comme si je la vieillissais en la proclamant grand-mère, car elle a horreur de la vieillesse et se fait faire des injections de botox. Elle ne m'a pas félicité, la seule chose qu'elle a dit, c'est : Tu aurais pu me le dire. Ton père l'a remise en place et on est parti car ta cousine venait de naitre. Le lendemain, elle appelait tous les médias pour leur dire que j'étais enceinte du fils de Carlisle Cullen, et qu'elle n'était même pas au courant. Elle a un foutu problème de reconnaissance. Ils t'ont surnommés le bébé de la honte parce qu'on t'avait caché aux yeux des médias.

- Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela a mis ma vie en danger ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, je te l'accorde, elle n'avait pas à se servir de nous pour pouvoir passer à la télé. Mais

- Les paparazzis m'ont traquée. Je faisais une balade avec Esmée et ils nous ont trouvés. Je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une cinquantaine de photographes, de caméramans, de journalistes, sans pouvoir m'en dépêtrer. J'étais paralysée de peur au milieu d'eux. Esmée n'arrivait pas à nous faire sortir de la cohue. C'est ton père qui nous a vus à la télé et qui est venu nous sortir de là. J'ai frôlé la fausse couche à plusieurs reprises, j'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de sortir et de me faire traquer, que le médecin me l'a dit clairement : si vous ne vous détendez pas, vous allez perdre votre bébé. Tu as faillis mourir à cause d'elle, de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir.

- C'est horrible…

- Elle ne t'a jamais vu. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu venais de voir le jour, mais les médias l'ont compris car ils surveillaient l'hôpital. Ton père l'a menacé et elle n'est plus jamais revenue nous enmerder. Parle-moi encore une fois de l'inviter à ton mariage, et c'est moi qui n'y mets pas les pieds.

- Je crois que j'ai compris la leçon.

* * *

><p>- Bon, vous en pensez quoi ? Ma fille sortit de la cabine et fis un défilé devant ses amies et sa famille, donc, moi, Esmée, Sue et Rosalie. Angela, sa marraine, s'était jointe à la partie. Les avis se divisaient souvent en deux clans. Les amies aimaient, la famille détestait, ou inversement. Là, c'est nous qui n'aimons pas. La robe était trop rose à notre gout, n'allant pas avec la pâleur de sa peau, la faisant trop ressortir. Elle consentit à aller essayer une autre robe, la neuvième depuis le début de la journée.<p>

La robe était blanche, assortie à la couleur de sa peau. Elle comportait de petites fleurs sur le devant, très discrète, et des perles sur l'arrondi du décolleté et sur toute la traine.

- Elle te va à merveille, commentai-je. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir l'intégralité de la robe. Pour une fois, les amies et la famille sont d'accord !

- J'adore cette robe ! Par contre, elle est trop grande au niveau du décolleté, ça flotte.

- On ferra les retouches nécessaires, ce n'est pas un souci. Tu prends cette robe alors ? Lui demanda Esmée.

- Bien évidemment ! Elle marcha sur quelques mètres pour voir la longueur de la traine.

- Attends, laisse-moi immortaliser le moment ! Je pris mon appareil photo dans mon sac et me mis face à elle. Elle prit la pose le temps que je l'immortalise, belle comme un cœur. On resta pendant trois-quarts d'heure dans la boutique, le temps de poser toutes les épingles et de finir la robe. Elle serait prête le mois prochain, une semaine avant le mariage.

On resta pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. N'ayant pas pu faire un choix, elle avait pris toutes ses amies. Elles étaient sept au total, trois pour répandre les pétales de fleurs devant elle dans l'allée, et quatre pour la seconder et l'aider à marcher avec la traine de sa robe. Elle leur choisi des robes bleues ciel, leur arrivant jusqu'au genou, avec des souliers vernis à talons de la même couleur. Je savais déjà comment j'allais m'habiller pour le mariage, ainsi que tout le reste de la famille. La torture s'acheva au bout de plus de deux heures d'essayages.

* * *

><p>- Carlie, arrête avec ton portable ! La réprimandai-je. Depuis le début du repas, elle ne faisait que recevoir des texto et y répondre. Merde, j'ai pas invité ma fille et mon beau-fils à déjeuner pour qu'ils aient une discussion avec leur portable ! Au moins, je ne dois pas réprimander Tom pour ça, bien qu'il lance sans cesse des regards à sa petite amie, ce qui, au fond, est agaçant.<p>

- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Charlotte ! Un nouveau texto.

- Dis-lui que tu lui répondras plus tard, là, on est en train de déjeuner. Edward rapporta tout un plat de brochettes cuites au barbecue. Il alla faire les hamburgers pendant que nous dévorions la viande légèrement grillé.

- C'est pour le mariage ! Elle lui répondit, récoltant un regard réprobateur de ma part.

- Et qu'est-ce que ta demoiselle d'honneur en chef doit te demander en urgence ?

- L'organisation de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. J'eus du mal à avaler la viande que j'avais dans la bouche. Edward, à deux mètres de nous, faisant cuire les steaks, nous regarda avec un air ahuri, laissant bruler la nourriture. Eh, on fait la tradition jusqu'au bout !

- Certaines traditions ne sont pas obligées d'être respectés. Mon mari déposa le plat avec les hamburgers face à nous. J'en attrapais un et le croquais à pleines dents.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas enterré ta vie de jeune fille ? Je reposais mon hamburger pour prendre le tube de moutarde et en versais une bonne rasade sur le steak.

- Oui. Je savourais la viande, prenant le temps de bien mastiquer pour que la légère gène qui venait de s'installer se dissipe.

- C'est une blague ? Tu n'es pas allé dans un club de strip-tease pour enterrer ta vie de jeune fille ou fait des conneries en ville ?

- Absolument pas ! Je croquais une fritte du bout des dents. Ton père a enterré sa vie de garçon, mais je n'ai pas enterré ma vie de jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ? En la regardant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir commis un meurtre en n'enterrant pas ma vie de jeune fille. Je la regardais et lui répondis franchement.

- Car je ne voulais pas aller passer la nuit dehors à courir les clubs de strip-tease ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux !

- Je te rappelle que tu ne l'as pas fait non plus car tu ne voulais pas abandonner ta fille. Ma mère aurait très bien pus surveiller Carlie pour la nuit, et tu aurais pu enterrer ta vie de jeune fille avec Angie, Rose et Alice. Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais un regard meurtrier.

- Maman, tu as renoncé à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille… pour moi ?

- Mais non, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Fini plutôt de manger ! Je mis un coup de coude dans le bras d'Edward pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait merdé, et plutôt sévèrement !

* * *

><p>- T'es sure que tu veux pas nous accompagner maman ? Insista une nouvelle fois Carlie. Les filles ne t'en voudront pas, et puis, ce sera un bon moyen pour moi de me faire pardonner, même si, à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un bébé.<p>

- Non, non, et mille fois non ! Je crois que je ne survivrais pas de te voir avec un homme quasi-nu face à toi. Et puis, c'est ta soirée, avec tes amies, je ne vais pas m'y incruster.

- Je ne vais pas t'y trainer de force. J'y vais ! Elle me fit un léger baiser sur la joue. Tu embrasseras papa pour moi. Je hochais la tête. Sa voiture partit, nous laissant seuls dans la maison. Tom passait la soirée chez Victoria et ne rentrerait pas avant demain soir. J'allumais la télé, attendant qu'Edward sorte de la salle de bain pour aller me laver. Quand je l'entendis ouvrir la porte, je me levais pour aller prendre sa place.

- Putain, t'en a mis du… Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase. Mon mari se tenait face à moi, son corps luisant d'huile, un nœud papillon autour du coup et un simple pantalon pour unique vêtement. Je ne pus bouger en le regardant.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je bêtement. Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre la main. Il m'installa sur une chaise face à lui. Il sortit une paire de menottes d'une de ses poches et m'attacha les poignets dans mon dos.

- Ca, ça s'appelle un strip-tease ! Il tira sur son pantalon, bien évidemment à scratch, et se retrouva devant moi en boxer. Je voulus me retenir de rire. Peine perdue. Ma vilaine, tu vas me le payer ! Il dénoua son nœud papillon et le glissa devant mes yeux.

- Hey hey, c'est pas sympa ça !

- Tu l'auras voulu ! Je tentais de me débattre, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Je l'entendis mettre de la musique et se rapprocher de moi. Il retira le nœud qu'il avait fait, et fis de suggestifs mouvements de bassin au-dessus du mien.

Ma position de soumission m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit, et ça l'excitait le bougre ! Son slip moulant ne cachait rien, et je dois dire que moi non plus, il ne me laissait pas insensible. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frotter mes cuisses ensemble pour provoquer une friction et ressentir un petit peu de plaisir.

- Alors, tu fais plus la maligne maintenant ! Se moqua-t-il. Il prit ma tête entre ses deux mains et la rapprocha de son corps, et plus particulièrement de ses abdos luisants. Je sortis ma langue pour les lécher avant d'avoir un léger frisson de dégout.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- L'huile que tu t'es mise sur le corps à un gout affreux !

- C'est sensée être fruit de la passion. Il s'approcha de moi et fourra sa tête entre mes seins. Je sentis ses deux mains les empoigner et ses deux pouces trouvèrent une place agréable sur mes tétons.

- Arrête ça ! Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Je n'arrivais pas avoir assez de plaisir pour basculer dans l'orgasme, ce qui est totalement et absolument frustrant.

- Ce n'est que le début ma belle. Il remonta le long de mon cou pour atteindre mon lobe d'oreille.

- Non Edward, je t'en supplie, pas ça ! Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Ohh si ma belle. Et ce n'est que le début. Je me redressais sur ma chaise, incapable de rester stoïque. Mon corps se pressait contre celui d'Edward, ne souhaitant que ses caresses, son contact… Oh seigneur ! Une de ses mains resta posée sur mes seins, le taquinant, pendant que la seconde se glissait le long de mon corps et passais sous ma jupe.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, ce qu'il propose dans les clubs ? Je sentis sa main se poser sur le tissu trempé de mon dessus. Je me pressais contre ce dernier.

-Ton mari te le propose, c'est bien mieux ! Il décala mon shorty pour avoir accès à mon clitoris. C'est bouillant là-dessous, je me trompe ?

- Edward, cesse de faire comme si tu découvrais les choses. Fais-moi venir bon sang !

- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse venir ? Dis le moi.

- Je veux… Je sais pas moi, doigte moi ! Je criais presque sous l'effet du plaisir.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Je sentis deux de ses doigts se glisser d'un seul coup dans mes chairs. Je me cambrais sur ma maudite chaise.

- OUI ! Il eut un sourire et reprit mon lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. Il me masturba brutalement, je hoquetais sous l'effet du plaisir. La boule grossissait en moi et menaçait d'exploser dans les dix prochaines secondes… jusqu'à ce qu'il ralentisse le rythme, le rendant insoutenablement lent.

- Ne me fais pas ça, pas aujourd'hui ! Je fus obligée de pousser autour de ses doigts et de me satisfaire moi-même. Le bougre voulait en arriver là, je le savais ! Il écarta les doigts pour qu'ils rencontrent mon point particulièrement sensible en moi.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je jouisse comme jamais sur cette chaise, perdant tout raisonnement logique. Edward me souleva, sans me détacher, et m'allongea sur le canapé. Il remonta ma jupe, retira mon dessous et le sien avant de me pénétrer vivement. Je me cambrais contre lui, savourant la sensation d'être remplie de lui.

- Je ne vais pas être tendre aujourd'hui ! Il m'attrapa les cuisses pour me les soulever et les mettre sur mes épaules. Je ne pouvais plus me débattre, je n'étais qu'un corps qui subissait la plus agréable des tortures, celle du plaisir. Je me sentis agripper le cuir du canapé sous mes mains pour supporter le trop plein de plaisir. Edward s'écroula sur moi quand je le sentis venir en moi. Mes jambes étaient comme de la guimauve, je n'avais pas le courage de les enlever de ses épaules. Il le fit lui-même et alla chercher la clé de mes entraves métalliques.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Pas possible d'être autant angoissé ! Pour une apparition d'à peine deux minutes en plus ! J'attrapais ma femme au vol pour qu'elle me fasse mon nœud de cravate. Elle le fit en moins de trois secondes et me laissa le resserrer, à ma guise. Il était 13 heures 34 précisément, et je marie ma fille dans 56 minutes, et elle n'est toujours pas prête ! L'agitation était à son comble dans sa chambre, mais, bien évidemment, je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer.

Toutes les demoiselles d'honneur sortirent en même temps à 14 heures 02 pour partir vers l'église. J'attendais que Bella et Carlie sortent de la chambre pour nous y emmener également. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus stressé qu'elle, alors que ce n'est même pas moi qui se marie.

La porte s'ouvrit et je contemplais ma fille, belle comme jamais dans sa robe blanche ornée de perles, de son diadème en strass posé sur le haut de son crâne, et ses magnifiques cheveux relevés en un chignon serré.

- Merde, j'vais pleurer ! Bella partit en courant vers la salle de bain pour aller chercher un mouchoir.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de mots là, pour le coup ! Elle se rapprocha de moi et alla chercher ses chaussures.

- Tu sais, ce mariage n'aurait pas lieu si tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des gens formidables autour de moi. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais remarqué Benjamin, et l'amour qu'il avait à mon égard.

- A l'époque, si j'avais su que ça se finirait en mariage ! Elle se posa à côté de moi. BELLA, DEPECHE TOI BON SANG, CA FAIT MAUVAIS GENRE D'ARRIVER EN RETARD ! Elle sortit de la salle de bain, son sac à main plein de mouchoir et de maquillage, au cas où. Le chauffeur face à la maison klaxonna. Je passais mon bras sous celui de ma fille et la conduisis dehors. Elle se glissa entre sa mère et moi. Le trajet jusqu'à la chapelle ne prit que dix minutes.

- Tu angoisses ? Demandai-je à ma fille quand sa mère disparut dans l'église.

- Tu étais comment toi, le jour de ton mariage ?

- Horriblement stressé avec la bile au bord des lèvres. Ça te rassure ?

- On va dire que oui. Elle souffla un grand coup et ouvrit sa portière. Je me dépêchais de sortir pour contourner la voiture et lui prendre le bras pour monter les quelques marches qu'il y avait devant le bâtiment religieux. Mon bras autour du sien, je pris conscience de l'importance du moment, de l'importance de mon geste.

Je ne pensais pas faire ce geste un jour parce que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant. Je me remis à penser à ce que j'étais avant de rencontrer Bella. Un homme perdu, ne se guidant qu'à l'aide de ses envies sexuelles, détestant son père, l'idée d'avoir une petite amie stable et de fonder une famille. Mais maintenant…

- Oh, à quoi tu penses ? Je redescendis sur terre grâce au geste de Carlie.

- Je pensais à ta mère. Grace à elle, je suis vraiment devenu une autre personne. Un homme bien. Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là. Je conduisis ma fille le long de l'allée, vers son futur mari. Je la lui confiais pour le restant de ses jours, sous le regard attentif de Tom, son témoin.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Externe.<strong>

Edward maria sa fille ce jour-là et Bella vida un paquet de mouchoir entier pendant la cérémonie. Sur les photos officielles, on la voit avec des yeux rouges. Ils partirent pendant un mois en voyage de noces, et, à leur retour, Carlie et Benjamin annoncèrent qu'ils allaient avoir leur premier bébé. Il vit le jour neuf mois plus tard, et porta le nom de son grand père, Edward junior. Ils eurent une petite fille, du nom de Lisa, quatre ans après.

Tom et Victoria se marièrent cinq ans après le mariage de Carlie. Ils eurent un petit garçon, avant que Victoria ne tombe enceinte de triplés, des filles. Tom entra dans l'administration du parc à l'âge de 24 ans, après de longues études. Quand Emmett se retira des affaires pour prendre sa retraite, il légua la direction du parc à ses deux fils et à Tom. Quand ils furent à la tête du parc, ce dernier connut son meilleur chiffre d'affaires.

Edward et Bella prirent leur retraite cinq ans après la naissance des triplés de Victoria, du nom de Sarah, Gaëlle et Alicia. Les grands-parents s'occupaient de tous les petits enfants dès qu'ils sortaient de l'école. Bien évidemment, Bella était aux anges, contrairement à Edward qui aurait bien voulu avoir la paix pour regarder ses matchs de football américain.

Quand Edward junior et Paul furent suffisamment grands, il leur apprit à jouer au base-ball... Ce qui ne plut pas forcément à Bella, le jour où leur balle fracassa une de leur fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Tout d'abord, je voulais toutes vos remercier, pour avoir laissé des reviews au fil des chapitres, de m'avoir soutenu, parfois encouragé, souvent fait rire ! Je vous ais toutes citées, et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faites le moi savoir, ce n'est pas volontaire !<p>

doudounord2, didi, bichou85, Butterfly971, olivia59350, pierard85, fan-par-hasard21, Tinga Bella, Lily-Rose-Bella, Rosabella01, lagourmande45, Gwen99, Fo7, CaRoOThePriinCess, calimero59, lia3011, LuneBlanche, chouchoumag, alicia38, Choupine, edwardbellaamour, Blundering, PatiewSnows, Jackye, phika17, oliveronica cullen massen, brune59, birginie, LuneBlanche, ranianada, lagourmande45, JJ775, IsabellaMasenCullen, Lily – Rose, laccro, LolaMiSweetlove, mimi94r, Adore Youu, hp-drago, LunaCullen, camryn48re, titefred, amimi31, licou-val, Elodie pixie B, diana, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Guest (toutes les personnes anonymes qui n'ont pas laissés de pseudo dans leurs reviews, coco-des-iles, kit3180, Titie, LunaCullen.C, psychogirl25, Nanoulaet, lili6213, twlight-poison, Liline57, Habswifes, Robangel, Angele130578, Fanfictions-Repertoire, Lilo03, lapiaf8, lemon-twii-fic, joannie28, Coktail Passion, laccro, Mana, birginie, Mamanlily, wesker101, lamue12, blanche N, bellardtwilight, Hera09, Danny'blue'del, aussidagility, Bidychoc, Xukette, J'Hollyday'z, edbelle, Grazie, Emma-des-iles-974, twilight0507, maple18, alia00, CaroolineF13, tempelizabella, maxine92, licou-val, cs85, Anaelle23, KristenStewartFans, lyllou42, Megy-vampire, azertyazerty, liloupovitch, sarinette60, Analle, CeriseBella, emilie, 2L d'R, nini38, wmomo, magali, sandie95, sand91, mmccg, lena -lna933, Bina1996, bellabrook, anges0112, Melanie Pattinson, annso601, Kriistal, Cricrou86, Clara03, ousna, chris57, nanou, Miss-carlotaA, mimi la souris, choupiechou, cs85, Luciaah, Caro632, sexasexa, Rpatz, Miana, Clem gagaofrobsten, Christelle, Fanoudusud, nana10, , lisouarras, Bidychoc, missgaelle, Coraliiine, Lisa1905, lily rose cullen, Fiona.F Books, Alisson, Lola, Ju la Rosette, choupiechou, zayrra, sahara, Axellita, melanie, Cloums, Gaelle-51, Lili, KristenLove, Isabella Sarah, Titeviolette, frimousse30, canada02, JulieintheHeaven, Mia-Love3, misslaccro, twilight-I-love-you, ecathe38, Misstwilight38, Nana gwada, jus, Pou-pou-pidoouu, Berskherayvin, anastatia39, cora-sandi, patoun, tacha vaillant, .Perrier, Maude Cullen, Line Nina, ptitesfrimousses, canada02, So Bobby Duppea, Cind0uille, cora-sandi, lili, Gwla10, TinkerMelle.

Une grande aventure de plus d'un an s'achève. Je ne pensais pas écrire autant de chapitres, mais votre soutien m'a beaucoup aidé ! J'ai encore plein de projets de FF en tête, et j'espère vous retrouver dessus !

Allez, je vais laisser Edward et Bella vivre une belle vie avec leurs petits-enfants, et j'arrête de les torturer.

Bisous !


End file.
